Alteramorphs 0: The Alteration
by Vickie1
Summary: Someone has seen the Animorphs. How did this happen and what are they going to do, especially when the Yeerks and an old enemy are after this kid? Even more shocking is that she has premonitions about the invasion! With much at stake, it's a race to save her with the help of a mysterious black-suited woman. And they're going to learn a lot more than they ever imagined. Megamorph #1
1. Prologue

_Summary (because FFN is greedy on their word count):_

_Someone has seen the Animorphs. And it's a runaway kid named Kelly. How did this happen and what are they going to do? They know the consequences of making someone another Animorph. There was a __sixth__ Animorph and they had to stop him, trapping him in a rat's body. Now they don't know if they should make Kelly a possible seventh. A mistake they don't want to repeat. What makes the decision even harder is that they've discovered Kelly's nerve-racking problem of having dream-like premonitions. About them and the invasion!_

_But before they had a chance to decide, chaos breaks loose- A familiar face appears bent on destroying the Animorphs, Ax and Kelly. The Yeerks are after her too. And a mysterious black-suited woman suddenly appears and aids the Animorphs with strange powers and weapons. But whatever is going on, they know with their secret in danger, it's a race to save Kelly._

_The ultimate choice of recruiting or abandoning another again lies in their hands. And they must choose soon before it's too late..._

* * *

**Prologue**

**From the Memory of a Child**

I felt cold...

Something was dripping on my cheek... Was it rain? Why was it raining?

I weakly opened my eyes. It was so dark everywhere. I could hear cricking and crackling sounds somewhere. I wanted to see what is around me but the water kept stinging my eyes when I tried to open them wider.

Where was I? I didn't know this place.

...I didn't remember how I got there.

I shivered. My neck hurt and it was so cold. I feel filthy too. I raised my small hands up to see that theywe wet with something green, blue and red. I didn't know where these colours came from.

...How come I didn't remember where I got these colours?

I was scared. Where was Mommy and Daddy?

Wait...what did Mommy and Daddy look like...? I couldn't remember.

...I didn't remember anything. Who was I? Where was I from...?

...What was my name?

...Why couldn't I remember?

I heard the sound of crunching leaves. I looked up and saw a black figure.

Someone was standing in front of me. I couldn't see her face clearly. She hid it in something that glimmered with colours of orange, black and blue.

_Clank_! She dropped something from her hand.

_Crack!_ She broke it with her foot.

What was it?

She then turned around and walked away. Was she leaving me?

I didn't want her to go. I have so many questions to ask. But I was so sleepy. So tired. My eyes wouldn't stay open.

I wanted to ask her before everything went dark...but my mouth wouldn't let me speak.

Who are you? Why am I here?

Do you know who my mommy and daddy are? Where they are?

Where are you going? Can you take me with you? Because I don't like this place.

Why do you have to leave...? Please, don't go.

And also...

Do you know who I am?

* * *

**From the Analogs of E-bzzzt- Van-bzzzt-d**

...Analog 001. Time...XX September XXXX, 1:36 AM. Location...unknown. Possibly somewhere in British Columbia. Conditions...

Rain...

It beats heavily on the screen of my helmet. My tension has mellowed from the impenetrable rhythm as I gaze up to the trees, loosening my finger off the trigger. I find it amusing...that the drops resembled bullets. Yet, they have a calming effect on me, washing the blood off my suit.

A foreigner. A stranger. An outsider of this 'time'. But the weather seemed to be welcoming this 'alien', cleansing the ugly part away. Sadly, I know it will return again once the rain has passed.

I wonder... Have I had this soothing sensation before? I don't remember such a thing, not even from my robbed childhood to my present existence as nothing more than a constructive tool. I did not reject the feeling or fear it. Instead, I accepted the invitation...a pleasing end to a blood-bathed calamity.

Some time ago, an unfortunate accident happened that led to an unplanned discovery, one nobody was to know. A five-year-old child became immediately alone as one of the invaders approached her, whipping blood off his tail.

I...I did the unthinkable. I stepped in and rescued the child. I took her somewhere safe. And in an hour, someone will find her and take her far away from the terrible scene...from the blood-soaked memory...

I returned to the aliens and readied my weapon.

I mercilessly slaughtered them. I gave them no chance to shoot their Dracon beams or tackle me with their blades. Not for what they did to the child's family and their attempts to forcefully recruit her to their growing army. A child at that, and to be one of them.

This was their punishment...

The humans were quickly disarmed and they fled in horror. The reptilian aliens were beheaded and the large worms were swiftly cut down to size. I was not stopped by their choking pleads. I tore them apart pitilessly.

At last, only one remained. Their leader stared at me, terror in all four eyes.

Then...I ended the fight. I lowered my gun from his forehead and walked away. In anger, he cursed at me, as if **I** was mocking him. The alien tried to pursue after me, flicking his scythe tail at me. However, I had already chopped it off seconds before I put him at gunpoint.

The alien demanded I fight him, to come back, calling me a _nothlit_ coward. But I ignored him, leaving him to recover. Why should I continue? Fear was enough for the likes of him. And death was out of the question.

Once I no longer could hear his shouts, I was where I am now, watching the rain drizzle.

So...here I am.

Who am I?

I am known as many things. And yet, I don't know...what is the real me. I have been through many hardships to the point I have long lost my old self. My old self has become nothing but a faded memory. Now, I am my new self.

I stand as an instrument, given one mission that I cannot fail and no other means to divert away from it. I am marked as disposable; regardless of whether I live or die after the completion of my task, I cannot return. I am an executioner, tasked to kill if necessary. I am hardened to the core and divested of emotions. I am a monster in many tongues and yet I am suitable for this position. I am one who is not bounded by emotional, mental and physical materials. I am someone who has nothing to lose.

I am the perfect subject for this mission. I am the perfect red pawn on this chessboard.

The perfect tool in this game...

I am not a saint or saviour...and yet, I saved her.

Now, I have something to lose. And they will come.

But it doesn't matter to me. Let the aliens come and I will eliminate them without mercy. Let the one known as the traitor threaten me and I will fight him. Let the two high-and-mighty appear and test me as they had before, trying to enlist this tired puppet to one side or the other.

Let that repulsive eyeball come to taunt me constantly. Let that persistent old man come to judge my intrusion into their game. Let them try to control this trump card...

They can move me but they won't improve me to their favour. They can damage me but they can't kill me. They can slow me down but they won't stop me. They can win but I won't let them be triumph.

Their game, their war can bring me to a halt but those won't prevent me from completing my mission. Nothing can stop me from securing her existence...

So let them come...

I am ready for them...

* * *

Vickie: Hello all. I have returned back to the world of writing fanfics on old but favourite books. After so many years and looking over my most favourite fanfic I've ever written, I've decided to renew my Alteramorphs: The Alteration. It has been a long time that probably my pervious readers have sadly...been gone...sniff. So I plan to re-write my story and improve it (kinda noticed I could do better in the old one).

I hope you don't mind a re-appearance of this story but I assure you while it'll be taking a bit more extra space in FFN but it will, I hope, be better with more action, drama, bit of strong angst, less mushy (cuz I see my old one, I feel kinda queasy) and more blood spill and humour - cuz I'm evil. Some parts may not be improved or a bit different from the original one but I'll try my best to go a different direction for your joy in reading Animorphs.

And in addition, there is a reason for the title Alteramorphs. I really didn't have intention of taking that title but in much later chps will reveal why (Hey, maybe the Animorphs get something new and Marco decide a new name, who knows? I'm not telling). Also to ensure everyone...it's not like the 'Alter**n**amorphs' books. Nor will I write it that way.

Lastly, please please PLEASE don't read my original yet until Chp Fourteen! For new readers, there will be a guessing game on who is the 2nd anonymous person is as her identity will be revealed in this story in the same way I had in my original.

Actually, if you do plan to peek at my original, it'll lose the fun in what's different between them so HANDS OFF MY ORIGINAL FIC!

And so without further ado, please enjoy my prologue of "**Alteramorphs #0: The Alteration**" and review. And I'm open for beta and grammar mistakes. :)

P.S. This chapter has two different POVs but the two are in the same location after a terrible event. Hope that's not too confusing. Prologue revamped and inspired by the song, "What Become of Us?" by Cinephile from CSI Season 5 Episode 13, Nesting Dolls. I'm surprised the song fits.

(EDITED, credit to Salad Shooter)


	2. Chapter One: Runaway

**Chapter One: Runaway**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_...When I was very little, I remembered looking up to a clear and starless night. It had stopped raining. But it was still cold._

_I couldn't recall a lot of things. What had happened before I looked up... Who I was, who or where my family was and more importantly, what was my name... I didn't even know why I had these stains and soot on me. All was a total blank in my head. _

_I then heard something. It wasn't the crickets or the owls hooting somewhere far away but wet leaves being crunched. Someone was coming. Was it the woman? Did she come back?_

_No. It was someone else. An old man, dressed in baggy clothes and a shawl. I did not get up and run away from a stranger. I wasn't actually afraid of him. Maybe because he reminded me of a quiet grandfather...if I had one._

_The old man kneed down. I saw his large, wrinkled hands come close and felt myself being lifted up._

_The rest became black._

_I didn't know how long I was out but when I opened my eyes again, I found myself on the old man's back, arms wrapped around his neck and away from where he found me._

_Yeah, I know. What I'm writing sounds weird. But it's the truth. Nine years ago, I was discovered alone and with no memory in a forest by the old man named Chogan. A weird childhood._

_But it was the very first memory I had. And for that, I cherish it deeply. Chogan was the first person in my memory. A Native American from an old group called the Métis took care of me for a whole two weeks. He taught me about survival in the woods, animals I never knew of – both real and spiritual – his tribe's culture, history and languages, and so much more._

_He was my teacher, my guardian and my close friend. Then one day, we left the woods and he handed me to the rangers. _

_That was the saddest day of my life. I didn't want to leave my only friend. But Chogan insisted with a mild smile, saying "You have a life to live...but not here. You must move forward, Kimi."_

_That was the name he gave me since I couldn't remember mine. It meant 'secret' in Algonquin. _

_It was the last time I ever saw him again. But I would never forget him. _

_After that, I was brought to an orphanage and adopted by a family the next year. My foster parents gave me a first name and let me keep the name 'Kimi' as my middle name. _

_For the next eight years, I grew up happy with my new family and in my new home... But now...I have left all that behind. _

_A lot of things have happened since I ran away from home this year. Things you'd probably wouldn't believe. I'm writing these things down because I want to...and if one day, you'd find this diary, you have to believe it. In this diary, I will write everything, why I ran away and how I got involved in this cluster of events._

_All because of these dreams and nightmares..._

* * *

**Ax**

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

You might be wondering why that is an atypical human name for me. That is because it is not for a human. It is an Andalite name.

What is an Anadalite, you ask?

Some humans, if they saw me for the first time, would consider me as something frightening. A quadruped with four eyes, no mouth and a bladed tail is who I am but I guess the tail does startle them. Of course, I enjoy being a human on occasions. Humans have the astounding experience to deluge in food. And cinnamon buns too!

How I can become a human is because I am equipped with morphing power, a technology the Andalites invented. This power can allow me to biologically acquire the DNA of another species and transform into that, but only for limited durations.

I am not the only one. My human friends can morph too, thanks to the Escafil Device and to my brother who broke our rules and gave it to them.

There is one other who can morph. But he is not a friend. He is our enemy, who holds the rank of Visser Three, and one of the Yeerks who are invading Earth. And we are fighting them.

The Yeerks are a parasitic species from another planet. They have evolved to invade the brain of a host where they dominate the host body. The hosts are completely controlled by them, unable to fight them, to do anything as they take over all of their thoughts, memories and actions. They are called Controllers.

Five human children – "Animorphs", as they call themselves – and one Andalite. The only resistance that stands in the Yeerks' way. It sounds impossible and it has not been easy but we pull through to sabotage their invasion.

The Yeerks have taken a number of species in their control: Hork-Bajirs, Taxxons, Gedds. Now they are after humans. They want them because of their capabilities and the humans have no idea what is happening. Anyone could be a Controller, a Yeerk-infested human.

It is difficult to know who is one. Then again, it is also difficult to know the outcome of meeting – as what Marco would describe – "an oddball".

(_I wonder if Friends has already started._)

It was late in the afternoon. That day, there was no news of Yeerks trying another quick attempt to infest humans so Prince Jake decided we all could rest for the day.

(_Ax, you do know that even if you miss one episode, there are reruns later on,_) Tobias explained.

Tobias is my _shorm_ and one of my friends on this planet. However, he is technically not a human at present. He was born a human but is now a red-tailed hawk, a type of Earth bird.

There is the price of the morphing power. Stay too long in morph and you are trapped in the body of the animal you morph. However, he can morph like the rest of us but must always return to his hawk body after two hours. That is because of the intervention of an Ellimist.

Being trapped in another body might be a catastrophic outcome to others but Tobias prefers the life of a hawk over that of a human. This is one of the reasons why we are very close. Another is that I am, in Earth terms, Tobias's uncle.

(_Yes, but I only watched half of yesterday's chapter and I have been wondering which Phoebe will choose between 'Chandler' and 'Joey' for one of the triplets. Personally, I do think the name 'Chandler' is a strange name._)

(_Oh, that one. You can find out again this evening. And Ax, it's called an episode. Not a chapter._)

After our usual meeting with the others, I had decided to head back to the scoop, a sort of home I constructed. I possessed a few things in there. All were important to me but among them, one thing has been very useful to me. For didactic reasons.

A television. Or as most humans say TV!

I could not wait to watch that day's array of programs.

(_Well, I'm off_), Tobias said. He had come along with me in search for a meal at his territory, where I believe has many rodents. (_See you later, Ax-man._)

I watched him soar off and continued my way to the scoop.

Until I stopped...

My two stalk eyes instantly circled when I spotted something in the distance. I quickly hid from sight once I realized it was a human in the woods.

I peered out one eye. I had not noticed the human because he came from the opposite direction. I doubt Tobias would have been aware too. Thankfully, the human did not seem to have noticed me as he moved on. And he was going unusually fast. How strange. I wanted to see what was making him go swift but kept myself hidden.

It would be foolish if I let myself be seen by an unfamiliar human, and a Controller as well.

Still, my stalk eye extended as far as it could go. The human rode on a bizarre mode of transportation with hands on two long handles. It was bright yellow but metallic and thin, mounted on two black circular objects. Strapped to the back of the transport was a backpack. It was a unique carrier humans put on their backs to transmit their items around manually.

The contraption he rode amazed me. I had not seen anything like it before. How could the human ride on such a thing? It looked like it was easy to fall on either side. But the human looked courageous, riding that machinery on a rough terrain.

I soon noticed the human was not alone. A rope was tied to his hand and connected to it was a heavily-furred quadruped, walking beside him.

It was a creature called a dog but not like the one Prince Jake kept as his pet. It did not have a golden shade but a mixture of three colors. Mostly black, white along its chest and brown on its nose and legs. And with peculiar brown eyebrows.

_KA-CRANK! THUNK!_

"WHOA!"

It was, as humans would say, "out of the blue". As he rode, one of the circular objects suddenly went into a hole. It instantly brought the machine to a complete halt, sending the human off the transport device.

_THUD!_

He landed a few feet away, nearly taking the dog with him.

Truthfully, I had thought the human was a male. The face was mostly hidden by a covering over his head, connected to his thick artificial skin. I remembered Rachel called it a 'hooded jacket'.

When the human fell and landed, the covering slid down. It was then I had made an error.

It wasn't a male but a female.

As she slowly got up, groaning in pain, I took a better inspection of her.

She was shorter and smaller than all my human friends. The shade of her skin was also lighter. Human skin comes in a variety of shades, as a performance for humans to attract the other. The terribly light shade, however made me wonder if she was unhealthy, perhaps unable to be in a constant state of attraction.

The human had light brown hair, longer than Cassie's but shorter than Rachel's. Abnormally, while their hair did not reach to their eyes, this human covered her left eye with long strands.

The human brushed the dirt off her artificial skin and strolled to her trapped contraption. Grabbing the handles, she pulled. I was surprised that she took on the task with such a small body.

However, the machine would not budge. Her hands slipped and she fell once again.

Her animal friend whined and nuzzled its nose at her. Another groan came but this time, the human did not attempt to get up. She instead lied on the grass with arms spread. She was unbothered by the soreness from her falls and glanced up calmly. I did not know why. All that was above her was the atmosphere.

She reached out her hand and tried to grab the sky.

I thought that was a useless effort. You cannot take hold of an inaccessible article of oxygen. But the female human did not seem to care as she balled five fingers together. She smiled, laid down her arm and closed her eyes.

I have experienced many emotions as a human myself and have seen expressions among my human friends. But I have not seen a human in that emotional stage for a long period of time.

The multicolored animal rested close to her shoulder. It seemed quite odd to bring an animal to this location. Then again, she herself was odd on many standards.

This was a very strange human, even stranger than any human I know.

A smell lifted in the air. I immediately knew what it was.

It was food.

But what kind of food, I wondered. I darted all four eyes about, searching for it. It was then I notice her backpack had been opened from the sudden stop and out had come two triangular substances.

I had never seen food in that kind of shape or smelt this delicious scent. It was a blend of many aromas nicely put together.

Curiosity got the better of me, I admit it.

I decided to morph into human and sneak one away. Perhaps she would not notice it missing. I was also well out of sight for her to see me morph.

She then got up, looking reenergized from her relaxation. Again, she attempted to break free her moving machine.

Now was my chance.

My human morph might be unusual. This is because when I first met my human friends, they allowed me to absorb their DNA and create a different person so I could fit in on this planet.

I began to morph. My internal organs were the first to shift this time, following a melting and nauseating feeling. It was quite uncomfortable as two of my three hearts stopped beating, melding into the third one. My blue fur slowly faded away, replaced by my own particular hairless beige shade.

My shoulders broadened to support my arms, now getting thicker and stronger. A grinding sound could be heard as my spine began to shorten. My front legs shriveled away, soon endangering me to fall on my face. But my hind legs grew sturdier as I perched unsteadily on them, trying to regain my balance. I could never understand how humans could easily walk with two legs and no tail, continually on the threshold of falling down.

My additional fingers disappeared, mending together to form ten strong fingers. My stalks eyes retracted into my head and I no longer could check on the human. I also could not see behind me without either turning my head or entire body and the light around had intolerably dimmed. Having only two eyes is very restrictive.

I felt a hole open on my human face. Lips encircled it. Teeth and a tongue grew inside.

The mouth is both a wonderful and strange tool. It is used for eating and for forming mouth sounds. And taste is a tremendous practice. However, the other functions human do with the mouths, like kissing, belching, vomiting and such, seems rather useless.

At last, my spine finished shortening and with it, my tail simply sucked into me.

I was now fully human. Of course, the only disadvantages were being awkward, slow and devoid of natural weapons, fur and excellent sight.

When my body changed, my skintight morphing suit – as my friends would call it – also appeared. But this alone is not enough. My human friends tell me I have to put on my artificial skin every time I am a human. The same goes that I cannot eat cigarette butts. I obey these human rules even if they do not make very much sense.

My artificial skins, however, were at the scoop.

Humans walk very slowly on two legs. It would take me some time to get my artificial skin there. Luckily, I remembered Cassie had hid away a set somewhere nearby after one of our missions.

I found them twenty meters away and quickly put them on.

When I returned, the little human was still pulling her machine free from the hole. Although I knew she might see me sooner or later, the desire of tasting those triangular-shaped rations was too great. It was making my mouth fill up with liquid.

Slowly, I lied my body down and crept to some bushes, close enough to the food.

The multicolored animal twitched its ears and turned its head. I know that these animals called canines have excellent scent of smell.

Did it sense my smell?

I quickly seized one. I presumed that this was her only rations so it would seem discourteous if I took both.

Instantly, the smell grew stronger, making me wonder what it would taste like. Was it like a burger? Chocolate? Oh! Maybe cinnamon buns!

I could not control my excitement any longer. I hurriedly took a bite.

At first, there was no taste. I questioned myself why that was but then detected that the food was wrapped in a shiny transparent material. And it looked like it could easily be peeled off.

I tore off its material and studied the food. It had two white malleable substances and between them was a combination of different and colorful elements. I bit into it.

The texture was soft and squishy but crunchy inside. And the flavor! So many flavors in one! All made it delicious! It wasn't like a burger yet it was slightly like pizza. It was remarkable!

A white creamy and gooey solution squeezed onto my fingers. I licked them clean. Incredible! It tasted delightful!

"Grrrrrrr!"

I froze.

"Horatio?"

I swallowed nervously. I did not like this.

The human turned away from her machine. "What's wrong?"

The four-legged companion kept on growling. He was snarling at my direction. Immediately, it dashed forward but was held back by the rope. That nearly pulled the human forward.

"Whoa! Stop! Stay, Horatio! Easy, easy." She looked to the bushes. "Who's there?"

This could not be good.

"Hello?" the human called out anxiously. She tied the rope to a root and slowly approached my hiding place. The animal whined and tried to follow but could not, relentlessly jerking on the rope.

"Please don't be a wolf. Please don't be a wolf," she kept on repeating tensely.

I had to get away. I was not sure if she was a Controller but I did not want to find out. If I could back away and look for another hiding place quietly and quickly, she would not see me.

Suddenly, the rope slipped free and the multicolored animal headed straight towards me.

"Horatio! No!" she yelled and grabbed for the rope.

The dog did not stop. It dove under the bushes and came nose to nose with me. I jumped.

"AAHHH!" I shouted.

"GAAHHH!" she screamed.

My human heart pounded inside. It took both of us a moment to steadily breathe. But now I had a problem. I have exposed myself out of my hiding place and my human friends were not here to help me.

What was I going to do?

No, I had to stay calm.

"Jeez!" the human uttered. "You scared me half to death! I thought it was a wolf... What were you doing down there?"

"Uh..." How should I answer that? I stared at the half-eaten food in my hand and brought it up. "I was eating?"

She stared at me for a moment. I had commonly seen that when I encountered other humans. They would alarmingly say words at me and leave. Strangely, she did not. Instead, her mouth stretched upwards, her cheeks puffed and her body arched.

She then suddenly burst into laughter.

"What is amusing? A-muu-sing." I asked. I had expected she would show the same expression as other humans did to me. She did not.

"I'm s-sorry... But I've never met anyone so gullible." She went on laughing, clenching her stomach.

I have heard many types of laughter. Even I myself have laughed several times. But I have never heard a human laugh like hers. Her amusement at my inexperience was...peculiar.

She stopped laughing and wiped her right eye with a sleeve. "If you wanted to eat, you could have asked. Not scared me."

"I did not mean to frighten you. Fry-gh-ten."

"Well, it was a very good scare. My name is Kelly," she introduced herself with her human name. "And this is Horatio."

"Kel-ee. Nice sounds. Kel-ee. Ho-ray-shee-o. Ho-RAY-sho."

"Um, thanks, I think. What about yours?"

"I am Phillip," I replied. It was the name I use for my human morph.

She giggled again, covering her mouth.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

Kelly pointed a finger at my face. "You got a smudge on your cheek. Not a very neat eater, are you? Here."

Unexpectedly, she approached me, drawing a part of her artificial skin to my face. I backed away, wondering if this action was a new form of attack.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She slowly cleaned off the smudge around my mouth. Normally, I would prefer to lick the last bits and savor the taste while it last. However, I let her perform the strange ritual.

I examined her closely. Originally, I had thought her physique was similar to Rachel's. However, her artificial skin had fooled me. The skin was very loose-fitting on her. Her neck was so thin, it looked as if only skin and bone. The hand cleaning my face was very small, attached to a very lean wrist. She was relatively thinner than Rachel.

Her hair still covered her left eye. I wondered if she had something to hide under her hair. I turned to the other eye. The iris was an abnormal color – it looked to be a green shade but with a little brown in it. And underneath her eye were black circles.

I next noticed her face was starting to turn red. It was then she hastily reared her arm away and scratched her head shamefacedly. "Sorry, my bad. I'm so used to doing that with my brother. Baxter always gets sauce on his face so I tend to clean him."

"It is alright," I told her.

"So, Phillip, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Nothing brought me here. Hearr."

"No, silly. I meant what reason did you come here? Hiking?"

"Yes, I was hiking. Hi-king," I replied. I did not know what this 'hiking' was but it was a reasonable answer to give.

"Ah-ha. Hiking barefooted," she said, spotting that I was not wearing any artificial hooves. I had forgotten about those. Again, she laughed. This time, softer than before. "You have a weird sense of humor, you know that. So, is your family with you?"

"No, I am alone. A-lo-neh," I said, trying to act as human as I could while taking small bites.

Kelly laughed softly again. "I see you like my sandwich."

"So that is what this is called. Saand-wich. Sand. But this does not have any sand."

"Um, no. Sandwiches don't have sand in them."

"Then why is it called a saand-wich?"

"Uh...You know what, I don't know either. Huh," she replied and began to think, placing a finger on her chin.

"If there is no sand, what does a saand-wich have?"

That snapped her away from her thoughts. "You sure ask a lot of questions. I'm beginning to wonder if you've never tried one before."

That was true. This was my first time tasting a sandwich.

"Well, it has chicken, lettuce, cheese, apple, lemon juice, butter, mayonnaise–"

"May-no-naisse. What is may-no-naisse?"

"Um. A white sauce?"

So that was what the white fluid was called. "Ah. May-no-naisse. Taste like salt. Salt-tuh. But it is not. Knot."

Her mouth stretched again. A smile, it was called. "You really are an odd person." She then went to her contraption. "Could you help me with my bike? It got stuck in this hole."

So the machine is called a bike. I was learning a lot of new words from Kelly.

"Okay," I said, finishing the last pieces of the sandwich.

"Thanks." Kelly took hold of the handles. "Grab the other end we'll pull it out together."

I was not sure what end she meant. I assumed it was where her backpack was so I walked over there and clutched a metal frame of the 'bike'.

"Ready?" she asked and I nodded. "1, 2, 3. Pull!"

We yanked on the 'bike' but it was wedged tight. Although my human arms have become stronger, it was actually my first time using them to tow something like this 'bike'. However, Kelly – though her arms looked like they could fracture – did not give up. Seeing that, I too did not give up. With all our might, we heaved.

_CLANK!_

Finally, it budged.

"Good," Kelly uttered and we placed the bike away from the hole.

She kneed down and examined one of the circular objects. Did something happen to it?

"Hope the tire didn't blow," she moaned, running her fingers along the black bumpy edge.

For three minutes, Kelly did not speak, turning the circular object around as she inspected it.

My hearing was still as good as before. There were animal sounds and the resonance of the wind around us. But her silence somehow was...awkward. I wanted her to speak more to me.

I did not like the quietness. Perhaps I should ask a question.

"Kel-ee?"

"Hm?"

It got her attention. But now I needed a question to ask her. "I...I was wondering... What about your family? Fa-ma-lee."

"Ah, mine. Well, I don't have one," she said, turning back to the machine.

I was surprised when she easily answered. It also puzzled me why she would say so.

"But you said you have a brother. Bro-the."

"Yeah but he's my foster brother. What I meant was that I don't have a biological family. I was adopted. My foster family took in me and raised me."

That was a surprise. I did not know humans could have more than one family. But it made me wonder. Why did she not have her first family?

"What happened to your biological family? Bio-log-gee-cal."

"They died a long time ago," she replied.

Ah, so that was why.

"I am sorry. Sor-ree," I apologized.

"Don't be." How curious to say that, even when she was smiling at me. "It's not like it was your fault they're gone. It's nobody's fault. Things just happen." Her shoulders slowly sank down. "To tell you the truth, I don't really remember what my real parents look like or how they died...Not even sure if I had siblings too..."

Again, it was the bothersome silence. Then, Kelly stood up.

"Hey, Phillip, what do you like to do in your free time?"

It seemed she purposely 'changed the subject', as Prince Jake would say. I think it was right to do so. I pitied this human. She did not know who her parents were or what happened to them. But I somehow felt I should not persist on the subject when she was smiling optimistically.

"In my free time. Tie-meh... I like eating. And watching the TV. TV. And tasting food. And words. Words."

"Well...those are nice hobbies. I think."

"And you? Uuu..."

"Me? I like to draw and cook."

"Cook. Yes, you are an excellent creator of food. Food. F-Oo-dd."

She laughed. "Strange way to put it but thanks. I'm glad you like my food." Kelly then gazed up. "I also like to listen."

"Listen to what? List-tun." I asked and thought if she meant the rhythmic noise my human friends hear from small devices. "Music?"

"No. To nature. If I stop and listen to it, it's like it's talking to me."

In my human morph, I gave a confused face. I did not completely understand. How could you hear the environment? It did not make sense.

"What do you mean? The environment cannot speak to us."

Kelly gave another soft but hearty laugh. "I guess it's a little different. But in a way, it can. The natural world has its own words to speak. An old friend of mine told me that only a few can really understand. And when they understand, they know what it is saying.

"I do not get it. The natural world is a person? With its own dialect? Dia-lack."

"Hee-hee! Not really as a person. My friend said that his people believed there is an interconnection between nature and the Manitók."

"Ma-ni-tock?" What a strange name. I had not heard that before.

"Ah, sorry. It's an Algonquin word meaning 'spirits'. And Algonquin is a foreign language Native Americans speak."

Oh, yes. I have once read in a book about Native Americans. They are humans but appear to be of a separate race. They also appear to follow a similar lifestyle of living in plains or ecological locations like the Andalites. Of course, the pictures in the book showed these humans placed a different kind of artificial skins on their bodies, lived in cone-shaped homes and possessed primitive tools.

"He told me that we are surrounded by the Manitók in the natural world. The spirits communicate to us either by our dreams or by the sounds in nature." The wind slowly picked up. Kelly's medium-length hair blew along with it.

I still could not comprehend what she meant. I wanted to ask her for a better explanation.

But I was stopped by her stretched mouth. She remained smiling for a long time and did not tear her eyes away from the sky.

Kelly was truly an odd human. Her body looked so fragile to the touch and yet she stood still, confidently smiling without a concern of her own flaws. She was enjoying herself, hearing for the 'Manitók'. It was as if she was given infinite strength in that feeble body from an unknown source and ignored her vulnerabilities.

She closed her eye. "The wind, the birds, leaves shaking and moving water... When I listen to them, it makes me wonder what the Manitók are saying. If they are saying, "Hello" to me. Because of that, it makes me feel relaxed. It also makes me feel...that I'm not alone. That...I'm not different."

She was indeed a weird human. Everything she said did not make sense. It was more confusing than human rules.

"Hey, Phillip." She opened her eye and turned to me.

I nearly gasped. As she turned, the wind lifted up her hair, revealing her other eye. Originally, I had believed that both her eyes were the same color but I was wrong. Instead, I was astonished at the sight before me.

Her eyes were remarkable. The right eye was a mixture of green and brown while the left one was a complete blue color, like my blue fur.

I have seen many eyes, each pair in one different color: brown, black, blue, green and gray. But I have never seen eyes with two different colors.

It was stunning, like I was the first Andalite to make this new discovery about the human body.

"What do you think they're saying today?"

All of a sudden, staring at her made me feel...funny. Light-headed. I quickly turned away.

"Something wrong, Phillip?" Kelly asked.

"...I-I...I still do not understand."

I was having difficulty speaking. It was not because I was playing with my words. There was a new giddy feeling inside me. It was as if something was pitting in my stomach. I had not experience it before. What was this? A human reaction?

"Hee-hee. It's ok. I didn't really understand it the first time. But my friend said that if I feel lonely or sad, I should stop and listen to the spirits," she said.

I tried to shake off the feeling. This was nothing but a human function and the cause was meeting a human with anomalous characteristics.

"You are very strange," I blurted out.

Kelly simply smiled. "Yes. Yes, I am."

She agreed with me and still, she laughed? I was beginning to think she was deliberately trying to exasperate me. Possibly to exhaust all of my cognition.

Maybe I should have left when I had the chance.

She stared up again and gave a sigh. The blue sky was gradually amending to a deep orange shade.

"It's getting late. You should go home before it turns dark," Kelly said and started untying her backpack. She pulled out a large soft material, rolled-up like a Puff pastry. I have tasted one before.

"Are you going to your home too? Home," I said.

"Nah," she answered. "I like it here. I can camp out here and listen to the sounds. Do some stargazing. It'll be fun for me."

"I do not get it. Get. Why do you not want to go home, Kel-ee?"

Her hands stopped moving.

"Kelly?"

She did not answer. She carried the backpack off and placed the 'bike' by a tree. Putting the backpack on the ground, she looked at me and smiled. But this time, it was a delicate one.

"Let's just say...there's something I need to get away from."

"What is it you need to get away from?

"Ah, well...it's not because of my foster family," she defensively stated. "I love them very much! And they love me too. But...I have my own problem. And I don't want to make them worried."

"What problem? Pro-burn."

"...You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kelly said worriedly.

"Why would I not believe you? Be-leave."

"B-Because...! Well...you'd probably think I'm crazy or something."

"I would not think that," I told her.

Her face became meaningful but somewhat troubled. She sighed once more and her eyes were directed to the ground.

"I... Do you ever have dreams...that are frightening?" I did not know how to answer that. I had mostly pleasant dreams and the occasional nightmare. Nonetheless, Kelly continued. "I have bad dreams every night...about things that don't make much sense. And yet they all look real to me. They're so real...that it scares me to think that these dreams I'm having...might be true. And they might hurt someone if they are..."

Her explanation was rather inexplicable. I did not understand how phantasms could affect reality to the point someone could be physically harmed.

Kelly shook her head and stretched her mouth again.

"I'm sorry. It's stupid, isn't it? Dreams are dreams. They can't come true."

Again, she changed the subject and laughed. But I could tell from just her eyes. Humans are extraordinary beings. They can display many expressions with just their faces. But sometimes, if I look past that, I can tell that it is not their real feeling. What some were displaying was to hide their true emotions.

I could tell... She wasn't happy.

"I think you should get going. It's gonna be nighttime soon and your parents will get worried," Kelly said, taking note of the orange sky.

She was partly right. I had to leave. I was close to the two-hour time limit. It surprised me how exactly one hour, thirty minutes and twenty-nine seconds went by so quick.

I needed to demorph but...

"I would like to see you again."

I was shocked when I realized what I had said. I did not know why I said it so easily and pleadingly. I just did.

She was surprised when I said that, then thought for a moment. "Well, I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon. Sure, how about tomorrow? Right here?"

I could not believe my luck. "I would like that."

"Okay then. It's a date."

I nodded and soon took my leave.

"Phillip?"

I turned back.

"Thanks for talking with me. It means a lot to me," she said.

I was taken aback. Just by talking to her made her contented? But for some reason, seeing her now gratified was like an accomplishment to me.

I was glad that she was too.

"You are welcome."

As I departed, I watched her wave goodbye to me. Once I could no longer see her, I demorphed, with minutes to spare.

Then I ran.

What was I thinking? Of all the humans on this planet, I was having an effect from one human, a very odd human at that. Was something wrong with me? I had no such reaction with Cassie and Rachel when I am in human morph. So why did this human make any difference?

I should hurry and see Cassie about this. She might know. And once at the barn, I should inform the others about Kelly's presence in the woods.

I continued on without hesitation. Until at the corner of my stalk eye, I spotted something.

I halted and quickly gazed at the direction with all four eyes.

There, far away from where I was, had stood another human. Observing me.

The human was a female from the looks of it but was much taller and leaner than my human friends. An adult. She had a black artificial skin placed completely over her body. It looked out of the ordinary from the usual skins I have seen on this planet. I could not see her face because she had a head covering – round, hard, and shiny – that entirely concealed her features. Was it for protection or to disguise her identity?

She had stood there, unaffected by the sight of a running Andalite some distance away. Was it a Controller?

But by the time I had turned, the tall human had already disappeared.

Were my eyes deceiving me? A human could not move that fast. No... It had to be my imagination...

I really needed to see Cassie.

* * *

_For the past eight years, my foster family and I lived in this city. I had come to learn that I couldn't stay in that forest for the rest of my life. This was my home. This was my new life. _

_I think I understood why Chogan did what he had to do._

_It has been somewhat a normal life for me. I attended school and did alright in homework. I made many friends and liked spending time with them. There were times some people would pick on me...because I was different. However, I decided to hide the one thing that makes me apart from everyone else. So that no one would see it and judge me for that._

_I enjoyed doing art and economics classes. I didn't really like it when some girls would pry into people's privacy and gossip about it. And I disliked the cafeteria food._

_I love my foster family. And they love me too._

_Dad was an ex-photographer and is now a writer at heart. He is gentle-hearted and compassionate. Despite being in a wheelchair for a long time, he never let his disability get him. Even though I was trying to look normal, Dad would tell me not to allow my differences to get the better of me. He would always say kindly, "It's alright, Kelly. It's alright to be different."_

_Mom is loveable, flamboyant and very protective. She works as head of a community center and is in charge of the art sessions there. She sees everyday as a bright and happy day, showering me and my brother with lots of love. When she has her mind set on something, she never gives up on it. I guess her optimism has rubbed on me too._

_My brother's name is Baxter. He is a few months younger than me but acts like the oldest. Sometimes, he stands up for me if I am picked on or can't defend myself. I think it's his way of looking out for me. But sometimes, I happily become the oldest for him. Like if he gets lost on homework or needs help when it comes to tools. Or when he eats untidily and I take my sleeve and clean his face. _

_We take care of each other, even if we're not related._

_He was the only one who knew I was going to run away. Even though he kept asking why I had to, I never gave him an answer. Instead, I asked him to promise not to tell our parents. _

_It was a selfish thing to ask. And it was even more selfish of me to leave everyone who loves me._

_Before I left home, Baxter promised me and we said our goodbyes._

_The last one of our family is Horatio. He has been with us for nearly two years as the family pet. What's more, he is closest to me and follows me like a shadow. He is declared a guardian angel by my mom._

_He still follows me. He would go after me, even if the path I was riding on was going to be a long and hard one for a big dog like him. Even if I would say to him, "Don't come after me. Stay, boy. Stay," no matter what, he would chase after me. He never leaves my side._

_My life had been somewhat normal. But you can't totally call a life normal when you're in my shoes. _

_I was very happy to have one. To have a family, friends and these fortunate memories. But as the days went on, so did the dreams grow more terrifying. And with each passing night, they became scarier than the one before. Sometimes, they were peaceful but in almost every one, I would see monsters in them._

_They became worse a week ago. And so on and so forth. Only yesterday..._

_I decided to run away..._

* * *

Vickie: Yellow, everyone! I have successfully recreated Chp 1 of this fanfic! Inspired by both songs, Runaway by Pink and Waltz from the anime, Honey and Clover!

Although some parts may seem similar to my old version, it's actually a big improvement!

Like my old version, this fanfic has a different direction from what you'd normally see in fics with OCs in them. Say, for example, someone finds out about the Animorphs' secret and that will lead to recruitment by giving him/her morphing power. BUT what if it were a different reason of recruiting them cuz it's something much bigger than say, the blue box? And what if it's not about the morphing power? In both my old one and my new improved one, I am attempting to write a fic but with a different path in mind. One I hope will blow your mind.

Of course, I had a lot of things to change and correct.

In my old version, there were some research mistakes I had. Originally, I had planned Native Americans for the fic and just randomly picked names for extra characters. However, when I was remaking this version, I found out the names I had originated from Central and South America and the Natives American I had created was supposed to be one living in North America or Canada. So my old choice names conflicted with my story location...lol.

So I went back to do more research on Native Americans and decided to look into the groups. I chose the Métis people as it is a collection of different types of Native Americans. This offered a lot more in language and culture since Métis contains Cree, Ojibway, Algonquin and other types of indigenous people. And the new names I picked, Chogan and Kimi, are better because of their meanings.

Speaking of names, I have named my OC Kelly. Of course, in the old fic, it was a different name but I wanted to change it to something that would fit her. But I think I may have chosen badly as from what I hear a lot of people called Kelly hold exactly to the meaning of the name and my OC here...well, ok, not really a strong person. Since Kelly means "bright-headed", "Brave warrior", "war, strife" or "church". However, I find that with this name for my OC, it's a challenge to see how her personality may become like the meaning as I write more. Because in future chps, she will have to face both physical and mental obstacles so it'll be a surprise if the name and her characteristics do fit together.

Plus, I have been watching too much NCIS lately.

Marco: WHAT! ? You took the name from there! ?

Vickie: Ah come on. Everyone loves NCIS. If it were the Yeerks vs them, I'd still pick them. Because it's Gibbs! He'd instantly know what's going on and take them out with his cool Gibbs-ness! Go Special Agent Gibbs and team!

Marco: ...Uh-huh. Like they can do anything to an inva-

Vickie: QUIET! Do not question my favorite TV show! –pulls a rope-

Marco: Oh no. Not this again. –an octopus lands on him and attempts to squeeze him- AAAAGH! ! ! Get this thing off me!

Vickie: Now then, on with the author not. :D In other news about this chp. One, feel free to give your opinions about the name, Kelly if you think it does or doesn't fit with her. Hey, maybe you might change your mind about it when I put up later chps with more insight of her character.

Two, she has Heterochromia, a genetic condition with two eye colors. I purposely gave her an odd look for an oddball. And originally, her eyes were supposed to be green and blue like that in the old fic. But I changed it to hazel green and blue to make it more realistic (not too sure if there are people with pure green and blue eyes). Also I hope Kelly's description through Ax's POV is good. Kinda been thinking that you may assume she's as skinny as a skeleton...which she's not. She IS thin but not like that!

And lastly, I have brought from the old one Ax's starting crush on the OC. Actually, I didn't intentionally plan for an Ax/OC. Sadly, my old one contains a more mushy approach on the pairing. So now in the new one, I'm gonna improve it. Thanks to a great friend in FFN, Ayla Pascal, I am attempting a more reasonable relationship between an Andalite and a human. Rather than immediate love (no sobbing!), it'll be this: Ax believes that as a human, he is affected by Kelly's unusual self. Like how teenage hormones are the culprit in playing with you when you see the opposite sex. Of course, who's to say it doesn't affect him as an Andalite. And he will deny it. So it's a conflicting internal fight for Ax, whether the feeling is real or not. Which also becomes one of the first steps for his friendship with Kelly.

However, I personally think he will not realize his growing feelings straight away, disagreeing with them and that Kelly is sometimes clueless about certain things. =_=;

I'd like to thank Ayla Pascal for her help on my old one to make this new one improved and better. Hopefully, I did write Ax properly that he, true to his Andalite self, is arrogant of his new love experience that's starting to develop.

Also, there will be no love scenes. Ax and Kelly will start as odd friends and there is no time for other pairings when there are Yeerks and new enemies in this fic.

Audience: Awwwww!

Vickie: You and you need for romance... Also, I'd like to dedicate this chp to Ayla for her brilliant help! If you are reading this, Ayla, thank you so much again for everything on my fics! :D –flowers in colorful background, instantly turns to lighting BG- To everyone else! If you don't read her fics, I'll send the octopus after you!

And now, thank you readers for reading Chapter One of **Alteramorphs #0: The Aleration**. Please review and look out for the next chp!

PS. Yes, that is a Bernese Mountain Dog in there.

PSS. I will probably be editing this for grammar mistakes...again...

PPSS. I think my author note has made this fic extend to more than 6500 words...

PPSSS! I hope my prologue and chapter one will get more reviews! XD


	3. Chapter Two: Mixed Emotions

**Chapter Two: Mixed Emotions**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_Dreams. They are strange things in your head. They only come when you close your eyes and sleep._

_Some people say dreams are it's your imagination shaping a picture story for you. Others say they are a channel to your subconscious mind. Dreams can be enjoyable or downright terrifying. __And when you wake up, the dream is over. The nightmares are gone and you are safe in your bedroom._

_Then why...? Why am I so afraid of them? Why would I result to running away? They were only dreams. Why on earth would I ever think they could come true? I must be ridiculous to think that._

_Then let me ask you something... Have you ever had a dream of taking a school test and the next morning, you're given a pop quiz? When that happened, were you surprised? And did you wonder that if you had taken the dream seriously, you could have hit the books in advance? Maybe get an A on the quiz?_

_Has that ever happened to you?_

_...Should I tell you what happened three weeks ago? Maybe, you'll understand better._

_Three weeks ago, I had a dream. I was alone and in front of a house._

_The door creaked open. It gave a terrible sound. Beyond the entrance was complete darkness. Immediately, I knew it was like any dream I always had._

_Something bad was going to happen._

_I was shaking. I wanted to run away but my legs wouldn't budge._

_Out from the darkness, a girl appeared. She was tired, as if she had struggled with something in the darkness and managed to escape. She looked at me, begging me to help her._

_Suddenly, skinny but shadowy and monstrous arms reached out, oozing from the darkness and grasped her shoulders. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried to break free but couldn't. The fingers began melting, slowly covering over her torso. _

_Like she was being devoured. To become part of...whatever was in there._

_Her eyes soon turned completely black._

_I wanted to scream! I wanted to move! I wanted to grab her arm and pull her out! I wanted to cover my ears!_

_I wanted the nightmare to stop!_

_Then I woke up. Sweating. Crying. And in my room... But the time on my clock still read 3 AM. _

_Three hours. Three hours left of this torture. _

_I hated it. _

_I didn't go back to sleep for three hours. And when I didn't sleep, I was thinking of what the dream meant. What was it trying to tell me?_

_I didn't know what the darkness or the arms meant. But I knew whose house that was in my dream. I knew who the person was._

_She was my best friend._

* * *

**Cassie**

I walked out of my house, greeted by the evening breeze. It was nice and cooling that night.

Living close to the woods has some good points besides being the closest animal clinic for wounded, captured or sick animals. There's no noise pollution or not many cars from the city limits. And at night, I can hear sounds from the nocturnal animals.

I had already finished dinner so I decided to check on the animals. Even though Jake said we could relax, I couldn't find myself to take a break.

So I'm a bit of a workaholic. It can't be helped when I'm lending a hand with my parents over the clinic and the barn.

There are two severely injured animals that needed attention. A baby squirrel was brought in yesterday, with no mother. And a raccoon needed clean bandages on its nearly burnt tail.

As I walked into the barn, I saw Ax there. I was surprised to see him. Earlier, he had said he would head to his scoop.

Luckily, it was late and my parents were staying inside so it was safe for him to be here.

Ax was greatly worried. His eyes were wide open. His tail whipped about anxiously. He also seemed extremely tired, like he was heavily trying to catch his breath. Did he gallop all the way here at high speed?

"Hey, Ax. What are you doing here?"

His two stalk eyes gazed at me. It took a while longer for his other eyes to face me.

"Ax?" I called. I started to get worried.

(_Ax!_) Tobias also arrived, flying into the barn and perching above us. (_Ax, are you ok? You were running so fast. You didn't even stop when I called out to you._)

(_I...I am not fine..._) said Ax. (_I'm...not sure if I am._)

Ok, now I was worried. "Ax, did something happen? Did someone see you?"

He shook his head. (_No! No...I made sure of that..._)

(_Then what's wrong?_)

Ax was still trying to catch his breath. Or maybe to calm himself down. Something must have really alarmed him to such a state. Could it be the Yeerks?

(_Cassie,)_ he said. (_There is something wrong with me... I think I am ill again._)

"What?" I uttered.

That was indeed bad news. I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to worry about anymore Andalite sicknesses for a while.

Recently, Ax suffered from an inflamed gland that nearly threatened his life. And it also affected the others, making them gravely ill. I was the only one left, not only to save a Yeerk freedom fighter from Visser three but also to do a successful brain surgery with the help of the same Yeerk I rescued.

And to hear he has come over with another illness...

(_Oh boy,_) Tobias uttered. (_I'll get the others._)

He took off, leaving me and Ax alone.

"Tell me the symptoms," I asked him.

Part of me was hoping it wouldn't be another inflamed gland or organ. I don't think I could take another operation. Even on Ax, at that.

No, I shouldn't think like that. This is Ax, our friend. And I'll do whatever I can to help him get better.

(_Um... My face started to feel hot and sweaty. My heart was beating very fast...and I had this rotating feeling in my abdomen,_) he explained, placing a hand on his stomach. _(I thought I was feeling ill again..._)

"When was that?"

(_I only experienced this unusual feeling when I was in human morph today._)

Huh. I wondered if it was 'our' kind of sicknesses. But most of us have never been sick during our time as animals. Except if we were 'allergic' to our morphs. And I don't think Ax is allergic to his human morph.

(_It happened when I met this female human on my way to the scoop. I suddenly felt this way when she talked and smiled at me._)

Wait... Did he say what I think he said?

There was a long pause between us.

(_Cassie, why is your mouth stretching like that?_)

Yes, I was smiling. I was smiling so broadly at the news. I still couldn't believe what had happened. I also couldn't believe Ax thought this was an illness.

I never thought this day would come.

"Ax, you're not ill," I told him. "You're lovesick."

He relaxed a bit from my diagnosis. But he was also puzzled.

(_Is that something bad? Should I worry?_)

I almost wanted to laugh. How do you tell an alien?

"No, of course not. It's nothing bad." I waited, giving him time to prepare. "It means you really like someone."

His four eyes blinked. (_Like...someone...?_)

I could tell the information was slowly registering in his head. It was a moment until his eyes finally grew big. His expression was like he had gasped out of shock.

He freaked out right in the barn.

(_What! ? That cannot be true! I am ill! Not...not...!_)

He couldn't finish his sentence. I wondered if he was trying to say "in love".

I have to admit, it was sort of cute that Ax was experiencing love. Maybe for the first time. But I also regretted it when Ax was baffled that he could have feelings for a human and not his own kind.

"Ax, calm down. It's natural to like someone."

(_It is not when I am an Andalite and she is a human! This is absurd! So...wrong!_) he hollered.

I wasn't sure if I could agree with him there. Love between two different people, um, I mean species, doesn't sound ridiculous to me. In a way, it sounded romantic.

Then again, it could turn messy.

(_This has to be a human thing!_) Ax continued. (_Yes, that is it! I read a book that humans become attracted to another for companionship because of a chemical release in their bodies! That is correct, right?_)

"Um, yeah?" Where on earth did he read that?

(_So all I need to feel better is to clear away this chemical release when I am a human! Cassie, do you know how to prevent it?_)

Ok, I did not know how to answer that. I mean...that sort of thing just happens...

When you meet someone you like...time seems to stop around you. Maybe it's because what he looks like. Or how he talks to you. How he looks at you with those eyes. And all you want to do is...to be with him more.

...Um. putting that aside!

"W-Well... If you stop seeing this girl, I'm sure you'll get better in no time."

It sounded harsh but that was the only solution I could think of. And it would be better. While it was fun to see Ax liking someone other than cinnamon buns, it might not be safe to continue. There was no telling if the girl he liked was a Controller or not.

And worse. If she were to discover our secret.

Ax's shoulders quickly slugged down. Like he was dejected at the idea. (_...I cannot stop thinking about her._) He then folded his arms stubbornly and massaged his forehead. (_Of course, I was certain she was somehow testing my judiciousness. And she was a very strange human._)

Excuses. They were all excuses. Why are guys like this?

(_But..._) Ax relaxed himself. (_I like listening to her talk... And I find her unusually colored eyes fascinating... She is unlike any human I have met._)

Aw, that was sweet. One minute, he was giving excuses why a relationship between an Andalite like him and a human wouldn't work. The next, he was saying the good points about her, whoever she was.

This was a classic sign of a crush. I still couldn't believe I was here to see this happen. An alien was having a crush on someone. And it was a human.

Then again, if Marco was here to joke about it, I think Ax would be humiliated beyond doubt.

Hang on... What did he mean she has unusually colored eyes?

(_B-But that is not to say that she is a better human than all of you!_) Ax exclaimed. (_You and the others are my close friends here. It is just..._)

"She's a new friend to you."

He stopped and stared at me with bewildered eyes.

From what I had gathered, it seemed to me that Ax has made another friend. Other than us. I was happy for him because most of the time, any person he met as a human would quickly leave. And it didn't seem like he would easily accept his feelings for a human. Not yet, anyway.

Gradually, he looked satisfied to the idea that the girl was a friend. Nothing more.

Good, because if he believed otherwise, he was for sure going to keep on coming up with assumptions about hormones and attraction between the opposite sex. Just to rebuff his feelings.

(_Yes... A new friend. She is a friend,_) he stated and looked at me for help. (_Cassie, what should I do?_)

Maybe, it was better that way. If I had fallen in love with someone outside my own species, I would think I have gone out of my mind. And it would probably be nerve-racking for this girl too if she'd find out an alien had a crush on her.

"It'll be okay," I told him. "We'll figure something out."

His eyes became meaningful. He let out a deep sigh of relief. (_Thank you, Cassie._)

Once he loosened up, we waited for the others to arrive. In the meantime, I went to attend the two injured animals.

It actually didn't take too long. In about half an hour, they were already racing here in bird morph. Flying as fast as their wings could take them to reach the barn. That was awfully quick and they looked like they had panicked uncontrollably when they first heard the news from Tobias.

"Is it true he's sick again! ?" Jake instantly yelled the moment he pushed the barn doors open.

Yup. They lost their nerves.

"He'd better not be!" Marco shouted. "Because baby aspirin is the one thing I don't want coming to haunt me anytime soon! Ax! You better have a good reason to be sick!"

(_Uh..._)

He was reluctant to speak. So I shrugged my shoulders and gladly stepped in.

"It's alright, everyone," I told them. "It was a false alarm. He's not sick."

"Then what?" Rachel demanded. "Seriously! I do not want to go starving to death for another whole week!"

"And why are you smiling, Cassie?" Jake questioned.

I had not realized myself I had been smiling since they arrived. I actually couldn't wait to tell them, wondering what their reactions would be if they heard about Ax.

But I knew that once they heard, there would be issues. That Ax met a stranger alone – even if he was in human morph. That whether or not if she could be a Controller. And if it would be harmless or not to allow Ax to continue meeting this girl.

"Come on, Cassie! Out with it," Marco uttered impatiently.

But for now, what the heck. I'd tell them.

"Ax has a crush on a girl."

I swear all four pairs of eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

_"WHAT! ?"_

Ax nearly jumped when everyone shouted all at once.

"You got to be kidding us!" Rachel hollered with disbelief.

"Nope," I said with an honest smile.

"No way!" Marco shouted. "Excuse me but Ax-man likes a human being! A normal person that may be prettier than Xena here? A normal down-to–earth individual that's WAY more-"

A stomp on his foot quickly shut him up. He hopped about in agony.

(_Ax, is this true?_) Tobias asked.

Ax didn't answer. He looked a little embarrassed to admit it. He nodded his head instead.

"Unbelievable! And I thought it's impossible for you to interact with people." Jake let out a laugh.

"Unless this person is blind. Or just plain nuts. This is Ax here. Everyone who meets him thinks he's abnormal with his word playing and gluttony over food. Which is absolutely true!" Marco exclaimed, rubbing his sore foot.

"Oh, be quiet," Rachel spat. Turning to Ax, she grinned widely and asked, "So who's the lucky girl you've fallen head over heels on?"

(_I did not pull my head over my heels, Rachel._)

"No. What she means who did you fall in love with?" Jake explained.

That stopped him. Uh oh. Ax was about to blow out his denial again.

"He didn't fall in love with anyone, guys." I stepped in again. "He just made a new friend."

Ax glanced at me and was thankful for the save.

(_Yes. A new friend. That is what it is... Just a friend._)

(_Wait. What about the crush?_) Tobias asked, confused.

"He only experiences it whenever he's in human morph," I answered. "And with this girl."

(_Yes, that is it. It is just a new human experience. Nothing to do with my Andalite self. I truly cannot see myself feel affection for a human._)

"Ax, you shouldn't feel ashamed just because you really like this girl," Jake pointed out.

"Never mind about that." Rachel was now the one impatient. "What's the girl's name?"

(_...She calls herself Kelly,_) Ax replied, still looking embarrassed.

Kelly... I've heard the name before. Was this girl the same one I knew from school?

"Kelly! ?" Marco suddenly yelled.

"You know her?" said Rachel.

"The Kelly from school? As in THE Oddball Kelly! ?" he continued shouting crossly.

"Oddball? Isn't that a bit harsh?" I said.

"So you know her then?" Rachel persisted.

"Of course I know her! She's in the same Science class as I am! Ax! Don't go near her. She's devious. What's more, she could be a Controller."

"Marco, are you still angry at her?" Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Angry?" Rachel uttered. "Ok, what did you do to make her look the other way?"

"What are you implying I did anything? SHE was the one who did turn a nice conversation to a painful one."

"Well, any girl would do that to you. You must have said something pretty corny to her and she turned you down for that."

"I didn't say anything."

"Right, just keep saying that. So Jake, tell us exactly how it happened."

"You don't remember? Two weeks ago."

She thought for a moment. "Oooh," she sang wickedly. "That was her? She saw you and rejected you straight away, am I right?"

"She did no such thing! I didn't even have a chance to show her my charming side," Marco snapped.

"As if you had one. You weren't even her type."

Now I was curious. "So what did happen?"

"Can we not have a flashback? I'm still recovering from the incident," he begged.

Rachel, however, told the story anyway. "Remember the dance last Friday?"

How could I not remember? Rachel was the one who had to push me and Jake together before the dance. Then it had to end badly when Ax was starting to demorph in a hall full of people because of an Andalite illness.

I could tell Jake remembered as well as I did. His face became red.

"Well, two weeks ago," Rachel continued. "Marco here found out Kelly had no one to go to the dance and decided to ask her out before we all got sick. When he finally got the courage to ask her, guess what her answer was? She said no and left. The idiot just stood there, frozen with his mouth wide open."

"My mouth wasn't gapping!"

(_And now we know that,_) Tobias declared. (_So, Ax how did you two meet?_)

(_Well...we didn't exactly meet at first. She came unexpectedly and I was not in human morph then._)

All five of us were horrified to hear that. And we feared the worst.

"Ax! What were you thinking? She could have seen you!" Jake hollered.

(_No, no! She did not see me. I quickly hid before that could happen._)

That was a relief.

"So tell me you did approach her as a human and not as an Andalite," said Marco.

(_Of course, I did. I would not do such a thing to expose us. But I did not morph and move to her yet. She was riding on a machine she called a 'bike' before she fell off. A very dangerous contraption, it was._)

Jake took a seat on a bale of hay. "We never told you about bikes before, did we?"

(_No. But I hope you can explain to me more about them later. Nevertheless, I approached to her as a human after I saw these triangular-shaped food that had fallen from her carrier and–_)

"Wait, there was food involved?" Rachel asked.

(_Yes. Very delicious food. Why do you ask?_)

She nearly burst out with laughter. Marco slapped his face and Jake shook his head with a weak smile. I almost giggled.

Ax would do just about anything to get a taste of something edible. He even tried to eat popcorn off the floor one time. It was obvious how Ax met Kelly.

"Nothing. Go on," said Jake.

(_I wanted to try the food so I morphed and took one. I have never tried anything like it. It was magnificent! Kelly called it a sandwich._)

"Wait. You took her food?" I cried out.

"Whoa, Ax-man. Didn't know you had it in you," Marco said, snickering.

(_I had what in me?_)

Marco rolled his eyes. "You know, stealing."

(_I would not be that low, Marco. And she had more than one food. However, she had an animal for a pet present. A dog, I believe. When I took one, the animal discovered me and... Well, I got terrified. I jumped and she jumped too._)

"What happened next?" The more I listened, the more I was excited to hear the next part.

(_It became strange after that. She was not angry at me for taking her sandwich. Rather, she laughed hysterically and told me I could have asked if I wanted one. I did not understand why she found it amusing._)

"And then what?" Rachel asked eagerly.

(_We...just talked. Then, I left._)

"That's it? No fireworks?"

(_No. There were no fireworks in the sky. It was not nighttime yet._)

"She means did anything _special_ happen?" said Marco.

(_No...but it was interesting talking to her._)

Rachel looked disappointed. I guess she thought there would be more to that. Maybe, she wanted to hear kissing or hands being held. A romantic ending between Ax and a human girl.

(_Also, at the same time, she puzzled me. When she was on the ground, she reached out her hand and attempted to grab the sky, which I know is an illogical objective. And she spoke of things that did not make sense. Like 'Manitók'–_)

"The what?" Marco uttered.

(_Manitók. Kelly told me that it meant 'spirits' in Algonquin. A language of the Native Americans._)

Huh. I was surprised to hear that Kelly knew a lot about Native Americans. Then again, I've never really heard Kelly ever talk about things like that.

I didn't know Kelly that well. Just that she was in the same English class as I was. We did talk a bit when it came to asking help for composition but other than that, she hadn't told me much about herself.

But she was a nice person. Even if we didn't talk much, she'd gladly try to start a conversation. And when she talked, I didn't feel uncomfortable around her. That was the same with almost everyone I saw her with. She would talk candidly with a friend or two.

She had a talent of making lots of friends. It was no wonder she didn't back away from Ax like people normally would do.

(_About half of the time I spent with her, she explained to me to some extent but the other half, I had a hard time understanding her. Kelly is a very strange human._)

"That's what I've been telling people!" Marco exclaimed. Rachel shoved an elbow to keep him quiet.

(_However, I do find her strangeness and her food intriguing. I have never seen a human like her before._)

(_But you like her?_) Tobias asked. (_As a friend?_)

Ax hesitated for a moment and thought. Gradually, he smiled.

(_Yes... Yes, I like her. I find her peculiar and I like that about her._)

"Finally," Rachel announced. "Someone that doesn't run away from Ax after the first five minutes. Unlike Marco here."

"Oh, sure! The oddball goes friendly on the alien but not me. What am I, chopped liver?" Marco uttered.

(_I am positive you are not chopped liver, Marco,_) said Ax.

"Geez, thanks. That makes me feel _**so**_ much better."

(_By the way, what is an oddball?_)

"It means someone with an odd personality," Jake explained.

(_Ah. That term does suit her. She is a very odd human indeed. She was constantly delighted the entire time we talked._)

"She was happy?"

(_Yes and for what reason, I do not know._)

"Huh. Guess she's not depressed anymore."

"Depressed?" Rachel repeated. "Did something happen to her?"

"Well, I've noticed she has been looking miserable lately at school."

"Come to think of it, she looked down in the dumps when I was asking her to the dance," Marco pointed out.

"You sure it wasn't you?" Rachel intoned.

I also noticed something different about Kelly.

Kelly had always smiled cheerfully at school. She would hardly ever be sad, angry or irritated. So it was a shock to see her expression one day changed.

I could still remember. It was three weeks ago.

She was brought to class by her mom. It was the first time I saw one of her parents with her. But I think I understood why her mom went along.

Kelly was different that day. Her clothes were wrinkled, like she had slept in them for days. She had such deep sad eyes staring at the floor. She barely moved to her desk that her mom helped her out, telling her that it was alright.

Her mom then talked to the teacher. I couldn't hear much but from the look and a reassuring nod the teacher gave, I could tell something terrible had happened to Kelly.

Kelly's mom thanked him, gazed at her daughter worriedly and said her goodbye before she left.

Everyone immediately noticed the complete change.

I had the urge to ask what was wrong but her friends got to her first. Asking "Are you alright, Kelly?", "Was that your mom? How come she brought you to school today?", "Did something happen, Kelly?"or "Kelly, do you hear me? You're started to worry me."

Kelly didn't reply. She didn't say anything. Not even when class started and everyone went back to their seats.

I was the only one who could not turn my attention from her to the whiteboard. Kelly didn't take out her books or listen to the teacher. Instead, she glanced up to the window and stared endlessly for the entire period.

She reminded me of a lifeless doll. She was lethargic to even care about anything. I was afraid she would collapse soon.

I wanted to go up to her and talk. Instead, I believed that even if I tried, she might not speak to me too. I believed that if I left her alone, she would go back to her old happy self.

But she didn't for three weeks. In English class, I would see her stare at the window again and again. During lunch, she wouldn't be in the cafeteria but sitting in front of her locker, arms wrapped around her knees. At the beginning, a lot of her friends would approach her, asking questions and trying to make her feel better. Gradually, one by one, they stopped talking to her. Maybe thinking the same thing as I was. She would be alright if they gave her time alone.

But now that I think about it, it may have been the wrong thing to do.

"Hey," I called. "Did you guys notice that her parents came to school yesterday?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah," said Jake. "They were looking for Kelly, right?"

"Actually, I just realized something. I haven't seen her in Science for two days now," Marco pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Rachel agreed. "One of her friends asked me if I've seen her. And her parents, too."

I didn't like where this was going. "They handed you a picture of Kelly, right?"

"You got one?"

I nodded. Now I knew I should have talked to her.

Two days ago, Kelly stopped going to school. There were rumors that the reason she was depressed was because of a relative or friend who passed away recently. I was so used to seeing her in high spirits that it suddenly felt awkward when she didn't come to class.

What was more, I saw her parents restlessly waiting outside school yesterday, handing out flyers and asking questions to everyone. And everybody shook their heads sadly.

Her mom came up to me. "Excuse me. Have you seen my daughter, Kelly, lately?"

She gave me a flyer. And on the flyer was a picture of Kelly. With her jolly smile. Below the picture was the word, "MISSING".

I was shocked. Kelly was missing?

Her mom gazed at me, wretchedly hopeful.

"No," I regretfully told her. "I haven't. Sorry."

Her hope was quickly replaced by sadness.

Kelly's father soon joined us, moving his wheelchair closer. On his lap were a thick stack of flyers. He grasped her hand to comfort her with a light but troubled smile.

"Honey," her mom whimpered, biting her lower lip. "There's still no sign of our little Kelly! Where could she have gone?"

"It's alright, dear. I'm sure she's fine," he assured her. "Horatio is with her and that's good enough. You said it yourself. That dog is her guardian angel."

"But how can I not worry? She hasn't come home yesterday!"

"Did something to Kelly?" I asked them.

"...A very bad incident happened some time ago...and it took a toll on her," Kelly's dad explained as best as he could. But I knew he wasn't telling the whole story. "We believe she's missing because of that."

"My poor little girl! She is out there on her own and those good-for-nothing police cops aren't doing anything to find her! What if she doesn't have enough to eat? And it has been cold these few nights! Oh, Kelly! Where are you?"

This was a very overprotective parent. Kelly's mom was greatly concerned, shaking her free arm up and down uneasily.

She then settled down. "I should have seen it. I'm her mother and what do I do? I let this happen..."

"It's not your fault, dear. Don't blame yourself," Kelly's dad reassured her again and turned to me. "How much do you know Kelly? What is she like at school?"

"Um...I don't entirely know Kelly that well... But in school, she is a very cheerful person."

I partly lied. I should have said she was a cheerful person.

"Yup. That is Kelly, alright," he laughed. "But...it is true she is not always open about herself to others. And to us, too. And when we want to ask what is wrong, she holds back. I guess we're afraid that if we push too hard...Kelly might close up forever."

I hadn't thought of it like that. I had always assumed Kelly was just a positive girl who loved to chat. But from her parents, I have learnt that an unbreakably happy-go person like her...was brittle.

Kelly's dad sighed deeply. "We are her parents. We love her very much. But we should have tried harder for her... I'm sorry to take your time."

"It's ok," I said.

"...I am glad Kelly has many friends, including you."

On the spot, I was guilty. I had no right to be called a friend. I didn't even go up to her and help her.

But the father's serene smile seemed to tell me that it was alright, even if I did nothing at the beginning. Just hearing about his daughter was enough.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "And, if it's alright with you, could you ask your friends if they've seen her-"

All of a sudden, Kelly's mom grabbed the pile of flyers and tossed them up into the air. I was stunned she did that and also upset that she was littering. But as I watched them fly about, I noticed they were catching the attention of people around us.

Like snow in early fall.

When I turned back, I saw Kelly's mom grinning widely but weakly. Her eyes then watered.

A grown woman was crying in front of me.

"Please. If you see our little girl, tell her to come home," her mom pleaded. "Kelly is family to us."

I realized then, Kelly's doting parents would do anything to search for her. I could only imagine how my parents would feel if I went missing. And they would stop at nothing until we were reunited.

As the flyers drifted slowly to the ground, her husband smiled gently at her and held her hand tight. Kelly's mom lowered her head, enough for him to reach and wipe away her tears. And with that, they left to continue their search.

And now, we have found out Ax has met Kelly in person.

"Ax, where did you meet Kelly?" I asked.

(_In the woods. That is where she is currently staying tonight._)

Kelly gone missing. Her bike. Staying in the woods...

"I think she's running away from home."

"Why would she do that?" Rachel asked me.

"Maybe she found out her parents are Controllers and she's on the run," Marco exclaimed.

"Yeeeah. I don't think they could be Controllers. Kelly's dad is on a wheelchair. And her mom is...somewhat a little eccentric," Jake pointed.

"Jake, how could you say that about her mother? She was really worried about Kelly when I saw her," I scolded lightly.

"But that's what some people call her," Jake admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "And we don't know if she could be one. 'Course, we can't tell if a Yeerk would or wouldn't take the time to act exactly how she would."

"Kinda agree with you there. This morning, she literally went through all the dumpsters and trash bins, screaming, "Kelly, are you there?"," said Rachel. "I know. I saw her taking the lid off my bin."

"Did she find a dead body in yours?" Marco intoned.

(_Kelly did not run away because of her parents. She had another reason for that,_) Ax clarified.

"Which is?" Jake uttered.

(_She told me that she has her own problem and did not wish to worry her parents. She explained it was because of her dreams._)

"Dreams?"

(_Yes. Apparently, they frightened her._) Ax's eyes grew concerned. (_She would not admit it but I could tell she did not like her dreams._)

"She ran away because of nightmares? But dreams are a natural thing. We all dream," I stated.

"Like how Rachel dreams of being a gorgeous model," Marco droned, twitching his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh, shut up," she hissed.

(_Yes. Dreams are pleasant mental images we have. However, to her, they seem real and startling. She believes that they may be true and hurt a person._)

One of Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. "Hurt? How can something from your head hurt someone? Are you sure you heard it right?"

"Okay, it's officially. She's like her mom. Crazy mother and crazy daughter. Ax, I suggest you stay away from her. We'll just scare her away as wolves and we can go back to having a normal life," Marco said.

(_Since when were our lives ever normal?_) Tobias muttered.

(_She is not crazy. She is distressed,_) said Ax, sounding defensive. (_She may be a strange human but I only know that that is her reason for leaving behind her family and home._)

"Somehow, it sounds more like an excuse to skip class to me," said Rachel, crossing her arms.

"Still, we'd better keep watch over her. Now that she's in the woods, who knows what she might do. If she sees Ax, that's the end of it," Jake explained.

"We'll be having another member in this group," Marco intoned. Rachel punched him. Hard.

"Let's not think about that," Jake groaned. "For now, we'll watch her. Hopefully, she'll return back to her family without any problems. Tobias, you keep an eye on her tonight."

(_Sure thing,) _Tobias said.

"And Ax, from now on, stay away from Kelly. Don't go near her until this whole thing blows over."

(_But-_) Ax started but Jake cut him short.

"I mean it, Ax. We're happy that you've made a friend but you can't keep meeting her. She could mean trouble."

Ax quickly became unhappy. It almost broke my heart to see him like that. It felt as if we had suddenly punished him by taking away his favorite cinnamon buns. But he understood the situation at stake.

(_...I understand, Prince Jake._)

After that, everyone left for the night. Tobias flew off to search for Kelly and Ax went straight to the scoop. As I was about to close the barn doors, I swore I saw something at the corner of my eye.

Not too far away, there was a person standing amidst the trees. I wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman but the person looked like a motorcyclist. Or I think it was. The black helmet and suit were...unnatural. Streamlines over her legs, legs and shoulders were glowing a faded blue.

And that person was looking straight at me.

It startled me. I immediately flung the door open. Was she there when everyone left? Had she seen us?

But the person was no longer there.

Was it my imagination?

* * *

_Her name was Roxanne._

_We have been friends for a long time. She lived next door to me and we went to school together. _

_We are completely opposite but somehow, that made a good friendship. I used to afraid of new things, meeting new people. But it was Roxanne who came up to me and pushed me forward. Thanks to her, I was more confident talking to people._

_Roxanne was different from me. She was never afraid of what people thought of her. If she had something in her mind, she would speak out without being humiliated._

_I think...I was a bit envious of her. Roxanne was more strong-willed than me. She didn't care if people had an opinion about her. I, on the other hand, have many things about myself to care. She was even good-looking than me. Maybe it was because she was in the swim team and I didn't do any sports._

_However, I was no longer green with envy when I understood that she was like me. _

_She sat beside me every Maths and Science and always, she said one guy in Science class was cute. I had teased her once that she didn't have the guts to ask him out. She laughed boldly and said, "Perhaps I __should__ do that. But you know me, I'm just yellow."_

_She'd admit it without feeling ashamed. But I realized that she was scared to go up to the guy she liked. Just like I am when people see my differences._

_Roxanne was that type of girl. Proud and energetic. And I was happy to have a friend like her._

_Then one day, on our way to school, I told her about the dream. At first, I was afraid she'd think I was a weirdo. She didn't think that but she found my imagination funny. Roxanne then said not to worry about her. If she saw the monster in my dream, she'd punch its lights out._

_She told me that she was my best friend and she'd never leave me._

_So I smiled. As usual, I would later forget about the dream. I have always ignored them before. I mean, they were just dreams..._

_Three days later, Roxanne's mom called me. That day was Friday movie night for me and Bax while our parents left for dinner together. We'd have something you'd call a sibling tradition. We'd trade tasks every Friday: one makes the popcorn and the other rents a very good movie. _

_I had wondered if she was calling me about Roxanne. She hasn't come to school for some time._

_But I never realized it would be anything bad from that call. It began alright at first. Her mom asked how I was and all. Slowly, she started to sob between sentences on the other end._

_But soon...she went to the point._

_Roxanne died the night before._

_It came unexpected...like a train had hit me hard. But it felt worse. All my life, I've thought that they were just dreams. That nothing bad could come from them..._

_I was so wrong. I was in my own world until reality struck... And it was too late to realize that._

_I had lost my best friend._

_The following week, I attended to Roxanne's funeral. The rain was bringing back an old feeling. The same one I had when I was a child._

_Alone. Terrified. Weary. And with no memories._

_I was back where I had started nine years ago...before Chogan found me. And looking down at the grave didn't make things better._

_I wanted the nightmare to end. I had enough of this pain._

_That is why I am scared. I have come to realize these dreams aren't normal. But even if they were true, I know nobody would believe it. Even if someone was in my dreams and I could warn them, they'd think I was crazy. Even if I could keep on ignoring the dreams, something could happen to someone._

_Either way, I knew they were going to hurt someone._

* * *

Vickie: That's the end of Chp 2. :D

Marco: Wait a minute! I got a no in the old version and this version, I get another NO for an answer! ? WHY THE HECK ARE YOU MAKING GIRLS DISLIKE ME! ? I'm supposed to be the loveable one!

Vickie: Yes but in all of the books I've read, you're the comedy guy. Plus, like Rachel said, you're not exactly Kelly's type.

Marco: ...You're evil, aren't you?

Vickie: I am. :) Now go to your corner and sulk at your dejection like a good little boy.

Marco: I AM NOT DEJECTED OR SULKING! –goes to a corner anyway–

Vickie: Riiight, keep saying that. And now this author note. Hopefully, I captured better on Ax's very weak progression in the love department without taking away his egotistical Andalite self. And I think he'd easily like the idea that Kelly is a new friend rather than a love interest. It would have problems if it was. :P

However, I am happy that I'm writing a slow but hilarious friendship between them. XD

Also there are some issues in writing. If you've notice some shouts in the chapter end with '! ?', apparently I cannot put two together because FFN won't let me and immediately takes either '!' or '?' and that's unfair! What's more is you can't use the usual brackets like that from the original Animorphs books! GIVE US BACK OUR MISSING CHARACTERS, FFN!

Cough, anyway, hopefully you readers are enjoying this chapter of an Andalite's growing friendship for another person BESIDES the Animorphs. And I'll hurry with the next chapter, which I think will be a much different take than the original one.

Also...I want more reviews! I know some of you are just skimming through! I see the hit count! Because if this story is not getting enough reviews on each chapter, it's gonna make me think my new version isn't better than my old one! And I KNOW IT IS BETTER!

I DEMAND ALL OF YOU REVIEW EACH OF MY CHAPTERS!

Marco: You do know you're gonna lose more readers that way.

Vickie: -glares at Marco- Sic' him!

Marco: AAAAARGH! NOT AGAIN! –octopus catches him-

Vickie: Lastly, thank you **Tobias Mason Park** and** loveforwriting** for the reviews! XD Hope you both enjoy this chapter as well!

PS. Might reedit this chapter again for missed grammars and such.


	4. Chapter Three: The Bike Ride

**Chapter Three: The Bike Ride**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_For as long as I could remember, I had these dreams every night. They constantly haunt me, leaving me confused and scared out of my mind. Because of that, I never got a good night's sleep._

_It was hard being five. I would wake up everyone at the orphanage in the middle of the night. The grown-ups there believed I just wanted attention, saying I had to grow up. And the kids there would call me a weirdo...and a family wouldn't want me. _

_The kids would leave me be. I'd watch them laugh and play while the adults wondered why I was always unsociable._

_I wanted to tell them that I wasn't. That I didn't like it there. That I wanted to go back to the forest. To Chogan... _

_But I kept it to myself._

_Then a year later, my soon-to-be foster family met me. At first, a grown-up there told them I would be too much to handle. Unexpectedly, they didn't care and took me away from that big, old house._

_But...the dreams also came with me. When I woke them up on the first night, I cried even more. Because I believed they would hate me and send me back._

_But Dad kindly said it was alright. And Mom gave me a cup of cocoa. It was there I realized they weren't like the grown-ups at the orphanage. _

_They were a happy-go bunch of people. They were caring, supportive and didn't think of me different. They showered me and Baxter with hugs, kisses, laughter and smiles. They loved us deeply._

_They did their best to help me, to give me a happy life. However, as much as they could, the dreams still kept on coming. I guess even though they were my family, I just didn't have the heart to tell them how intense my dreams were. But my parents were stubborn to give up._

_One day, they took me to a doctor. Hoping that we could find the answers. And knowing could finally ease me. However, when we arrived at a clinic, I pleaded my parents to leave quickly. Thinking...I would lose them if we didn't._

_The doctor thought I was throwing a tantrum and impatiently told me to be quiet, grabbing my arm. That outraged my parents. We left, with Mom ending the appointment with a loud rebuke at the doctor._

_I didn't tell them why I was so upset. I didn't tell them that the night before, I dreamt of the doctor's head plunge near a pool and something crawled into his ear, making him grin wickedly._

_I was just relieved we didn't stay._

_And when we were home, Dad patted my head, promising me we would never go there again and Mom declared that we all could watch a late night movie. _

_But I knew, right there, this wasn't normal. Even if my parents were trying to hide it, I could tell. Because of me, they weren't getting enough sleep. Even if they told me it was alright, I knew I couldn't let this go on._

_In the end, the grown-up at the orphanage was right. I was a difficult child for them to handle.  
_

_They loved me. But I loved them too._

_So I decided to hide my frustration. I taught myself to cry softly so my family could sleep easily at night. I pretended I was fine by smiling happily at everyone. If someone noticed I was bothered, I'd quickly laugh it off and distract them with a topic._

_I swore I'd never trouble anyone with my dreams. I'd never tell this problem of mine, even if the cost is to endure through the sleepless nights..._

_I swore not to let them hurt anyone._

* * *

**Tobias**

It was pretty late that night. By now, Ax was back at his scoop and the others were sitting back, enjoying a nice warm dinner in the comfort of their homes.

Me? Well, considering I've been living the life of a hawk, I had just eaten my usual meal – a field mouse – and now, I was keeping an eye on the girl Ax got a crush on.

It took a while to locate her till I found her campsite. I perched up a tree nearby and allowed my hawk eyes do all the seeing.

So far, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Or that could cause us trouble. The only thing I was surprised was that Kelly seemed to know a great deal of camping out here alone. I didn't think she was the type who liked the outback, let alone in such faraway circumstances. She looked more like the type who knew nothing outside her own world.

For the whole time, I watched her set up her tent, gather woods, make a fire using some matches, wood and rocks, give her dog – Ax said its name was Horatio – a bowl of dog biscuits and then toast a sandwich with a stick.

But...she was a little clumsy.

"Yeow! Oh! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Kelly screamed, tossing about the toasted sandwich in her hands.

Really, I have no idea what Ax sees in her. I was happy he got someone to like, being stranded on Earth far away from his people. But, this was a weird girl in some traits.

I've seen her once. But it wasn't much seeing. It was because partly, my head was in a toilet bowl at the time (bully thing) and partly, Kelly was rushed to the hospital because she fell down a flight of stairs and broke her arm.

Nobody knew how it happened. It just did. I heard from Rachel that she and Kelly's brother – I think his name was Baxter – discovered her unconscious near the stairs.

Two days later, she returned to school in an arm cast. And I never went back to school.

Resting the sandwich on her lap, Kelly blew onto her hands before she tore off a piece and threw it to Horatio. She then ate quietly before the roaring fire while her dog gobbled the piece up quickly.

I stayed where I was, without moving a muscle. I locked my eyes on her as she brushed off the crumbs and prepared her sleeping bag.

However, Kelly didn't go to sleep straight away. Instead, she sat down and stared at the campfire. For the longest time, Kelly watched the fire blaze wearily. She didn't crawl into her tent or shut her eyes.

How long was she going to stay awake?

A whine caught her attention. Horatio had licked his chomps before resting beside her. Just like me, he too noticed her exhaustion.

Kelly patted him on the head with a smile. "You're worried, aren't you? Don't be, Horatio. I just...don't want to fall asleep." Gradually, the smile became a frown. She stared back at the fire. "If I sleep, they'll come... I don't want to see them..."

They?

"I can't..."

She stayed awake as much as she could. And I did the same. But after two hours, I could feel a cramp. My neck was killing me. Standing watch on the same branch all night wasn't good for a hawk. Wings tend to go asleep.

Finally, her eyes closed and her body laid on the ground.

Maybe I could catch forty winks.

But that wasn't the end of it. In no time, Kelly tossed and turned, whimpering quietly. Her hands gripped her head tightly.

Horatio was aware of this and tried to coax her up with his nose. It didn't wake her up. She looked as if she was having a bad nightmare. A really BAD one. And a long one too. I thought nightmares were supposed to be short. The moment you see something horrifying, you instantly wake up. This girl's dream took it to a whole different level.

Suddenly, she bolted up. "NO!"

She was drenched in cold sweat, gasping in the night's air heavily. Tears were beginning to swell.

"No...no..." she said worriedly. "Not him... Not him..."

Slowly but surely, Kelly buried her face in her knees. I could hear her soft sobbing. Horatio nudged his head at her, trying to give her some comfort.

Ax did say she ran away because of her dreams. But I never imagined they would be terrifying ones. Maybe there was some truth to her reason for running away.

Dreams... It's kind of funny, thinking about dreams. I remembered the last time Cassie and I dreamt, it led to finding Ax in a dome under the sea. And since then, he has been with us.

I wondered. Were Kelly's dreams like ours?

A movement in the trees. Something was there!

My nerves tensed up when I spotted golden eyes from the distance.

Great, there had to be a predator nearby. I hate golden eagles. They always come and rack talons at me. Why couldn't they be in another part of the continent?

I then realized something strange.

I knew most of the golden eagles around here – those that tried to pick on me. But this one was a different eagle. A new one in the area, I assumed. I could tell because it was covered in ruffled feathers, as if it had been in a recent fight.

But it wasn't eyeing me like the other eagles did.

It was watching Kelly.

I felt uneasy about its gaze. It never took its eyes from her.

I don't know why but I just didn't like it.

The golden eagle spread out its wings and took off. Once it was no longer in my view, I relaxed a bit. Good, one problem gone. Back to Kelly.

She cried for an hour but didn't go back to sleep again. Kelly wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at the fire again. She rocked back and forth a bit.

Man, I was sleepy. I'm more of a day bird-person, not a nocturnal one. I tried to stay awake but my eyes felt heavy.

Then, slowly, everything went dark...

(_HEY, TOBIAS! WAKE UP!_)

(_Huhwhatwhatwhowhere! ?_) I nearly jumped out of my feathers.

Strong light. It hurt my eyes for a while. Was it morning already?

I looked about only to see an osprey next door to me. It waved a wing.

(_Oh... Hey, Marco...)_

(_Top o' the morning to you,_) he spoke in a fake Irish accent. (_Sleeping on the job, are we? What happens if Oddball Kelly goes off somewhere and stumbles right in front of Ax-man? She might just disappear right under your nose. Like right now._)

(_What! ?_) I shouted and quickly looked down.

Kelly was gone. But her things were still there. So was Horatio, his leash tied to a tree. He let out a wide yawn and scratched his ear.

(_Relax, Bird Boy. She just went to the river to wash up. See? Here she comes now._)

He was right. Kelly came out from the underbrush a second later.

(_See? She isn't going to sprout wings and fly away,_) Marco intoned.

(_What time is it?)_ I asked.

(_Well, it's past noon by now._)

Huh. No wonder I was feeling a bit hungry.

Below, Kelly had started making another fire. Once the flame was big enough, she made a frame out of sticks over the fire and placed a small mash tin on top. She then took out a bottle and poured a portion of what looked like yellow liquid into the mash tin and stirred it up till it became fluffy.

She was cooking eggs for lunch.

(_So did she do anything odd last night? Knowing her, anything she does __**is**__ odd._)

(_Do you assume everything she does is always strange?_) I uttered. (_Nothing much happened last night. She ate dinner and went to sleep until she got a nightmare._)

(_Uh-huh,_) he said as he began cleaning his feathers.

(_I think Ax was right about her dreams. She didn't sleep the whole night._)

(_Sure, sure._)

(_Oh, by the way, there was this big golden eagle over at the horizon. And you know why? It was watching Kelly too._)

(_That so?_)

(_...You're still mad at Kelly, aren't you?_)

He stopped cleaning. (_Who's Kelly?_)

(_It was a dance. Drop it._)

(_Ah, it was just a dance before we all got sick._)

I felt like shaking my head. (_Anyway, why are you here? Today's a school day, isn't it?_)

(_Didn't I say this before? Like maybe, last month? I am a free guy, Tobias. No school can keep this kid in._)

(_Uh huh. So what really happened?_)

(_Apparently, someone clogged up the bathrooms as a partiacular joke and flooded the school over night. If you ask me, it's a blessing in disguise._)

I turned back. Kelly had already finished cooking and ate half of her eggs. She kept the rest in a container and took hold of her bag. She brought out a pen and a book, and began writing.

(_She's writing something in that book,_) I said.

(_Probably writing a story about little ponies frolicking in pink meadows and talking about how cute their big red bows are._)

(_Could you be a bit more serious now and then?_)

(_Fine, fine. If you want me to be serious, then I'll __**be**__ serious._)

(_Oh, really? How?_) If I was human, I would be cocking up an eyebrow at him.

(_You'll see._)

Why did I not like the sound of that?

Half an hour later, Kelly stopped writing, put her book back into her bag and stretched her arms out. Horatio let out a bark and spun around three times.

"Time for a walk, huh?" she asked and got two more barks as her reply. "Okay, okay. Let's go, Horatio."

Kelly grabbed the leash and the two disappeared through the trees.

(_Alright. Time to get busy_,) said Marco and dove to the ground. He demorphed.

(_What are you doing? Do you want to be seen by her?_)

"Relax. I borrowed this morph from one of Cassie's animal friends," he spoke once his beak softened into a human mouth. "Besides, she's gone."

He took to his next morph. First, his body shrunk down slowly. Grey, white and black hair sprouted all over his skin but in a certain pattern. A tail slithered from his spine with black bands. His nose stretched and his ears pointed upwards while his hands and feet shriveled into little claws.

Marco's morph of the day was a raccoon.

(_What'd you think? Catchy?_)

(_Nope,_) I replied, which made his raccoon face somehow scorned. (_What are you planning to do? Mess up her camp?_)

(_No, birdbrain. Since you're so interested in what she wrote, I'm going to get that book for you._)

(_That means stealing._)

(_Of course not. We're just borrowing it. There's a difference._)

(_Thief,_) I called him.

(_That's actually what this animal is called. Now shut up and look out for the oddball._)

He scampered to the backpack and fiddled with the bag's buckle until it came off. With his teeth, he tugged open the zipper and began digging in.

(_Yum! Gummi bears!_)

(_Marco!_)

(_Alright, alright! Hold your horses... Here it is._)

He pulled out the book and pried it open, somewhere in the middle. With my hawk eyes, I examined the contents as Marco turned one page at a time. From the looks of it, I could tell it was a journal.

(_Wait, isn't it bad to read a girl's diary?_)

(_Why would you care about that? We're animals, if you haven't noticed. Like it'll matter if she finds out a raccoon and a bird are reading her book._)

(_It matters to me. This is her privacy!_)

(_Oooh! So you're the sensitive type of guy. Won't Rachel be jealous to hear you say that over this girl..._)

I ruffled my feathers angrily. (_That's none of your business! And this is Ax's crush! Not mine!_)

(_Whatever... Aha! This is a nice page to read!_)

I hesitated for a second before sighing deeply. I mentally gave a silent apology to Kelly for doing this. So I looked.

There was a lot of writing in the book. One paragraph read "I met a boy named Phillip today. He's a weird-looking guy. He's funny too. Seemed to like food a lot. It's strange. I only met him and I kinda like him."

...I wondered how Ax would react if he read that.

Besides the writing, there were a lot of drawings on the page. Doodles, actually. But good ones.

(_Didn't know she had such an odd imagination too,_) said Marco. (_Creative, but downright odd._)

I had to agree with him there. A few doodles I could make out were animals: wolf, bird, tiger. But there were others that looked like experimental animals gone wrong. And it looked like Kelly kept drawing the same freaky-looking animals again and again.

These were the most common ones:

One was a bold striped cat-like beast with horns and a thin long tail, which somehow, had two beady eyes and fangs. Gave me the impression it was some creature I learned about Greek Mythology.

Another was a whale, drawn with an armored back and had extremely long wing-shaped fins. Six black legs were scribbled underneath the whale.

A third one was bird-like, but drawn with two pairs of clawed wings – one set seemed to be shooting out pointed tendrils – and a pair of cat's eyes.

The next one was an eight-legged, six-eyed lizard – four small ones were drawn behind its other two big ones. Large blades marked along its back, making the small creature look really dangerous.

Fifth one, its body looked bear-like. Big, tough and mostly furry. Long and thick claws ready to tear apart anything. But its limbs were deprived of fur. It had a long tail with hair fanned at the end. And its nose was sharper, bearing teeth. Like a wolf.

The last one strangely looked familiar. Maybe it was because it reminded me of Ax a little. Very little. It was drawn as a powerful centaur but instead of hooves, its legs were triangular points. It had the pincers of a lobster for hands and the wide head of a...shark, I think.

Kelly had some imagination, alright.

Then, one doodle caught my eye in the next page.

(_Hey. Does that...look like a Hork-Bajir to you?_) I said.

(_What?_) Marco took a closer look. (_I don't think so._)

(_Yeah, it does. Look at the spikes._)

(_It's just a scribble. Besides, she's an oddball so she's bound to draw oddly anything._)

_RUSTLE!_

The bushes shook. Marco froze.

A groan escaped from behind the bushes. Kelly had returned to her camp with Horatio. As she brushed off the leaves caught in her hair, Horatio caught sight of Marco and let out a low growl.

(_Oh, not good._)

Hearing the growl, Kelly finally noticed Marco and blinked twice. I guess she was wondering why a raccoon had wandered into her camp.

She then spotted the book in his claws.

"My diary!" she shouted.

(_Marco! Run!_)

He scurried off, the book spine in his mouth.

(_Couldn't you have dropped the book?_)

(_Well, forgive my instinct for biting into anything that might be food!_)

"Woof! Woof!"

"Horatio!"

And Marco's bad luck just became worse luck. Horatio's leash slipped free from Kelly's hand and immediately, the dog chased after him.

(_NO! NO! NO! NO!_)

There was no way he could outrun a big dog.

(_Hang on, Marco!_) I flapped my wings and readied to dig my talons at Horatio. I was sorry to attack him since he _**is**_ Kelly's pet. But I couldn't let Marco get bitten!

I racked at Horatio's back. But that didn't stop him! Must be because of his thick fur.

"Shoo!" Kelly shouted, waving her arms at me. "Get away from him!"

(_TOBIAS! TOBIAS!_) he screamed as teeth drew closer to his tail. (_AAAAAAH! ! !_)

I couldn't bear to watch.

_CHOMP!_

There was no scream of pure agony. That was because Horatio didn't sink his teeth onto Marco's tail. He bit onto the book and lifted it up. But he also brought Marco up.

Marco's claws clenched tightly to the book as he dangled in the air.

(_Nice doggie. Good doggie. You don't want to eat me. You want a nice juicy bone. I know one near a dumpster if you let me go, K...? No?_) Marco whimpered pleadingly.

Horatio only glanced at him. With a huff, he began shaking his head sideways.

(_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_)

Marco tried desperately to hold on. But the dog forcibly shook him right off the book. And he went flying out to the bushes.

(_AAAAAAH!_)

_THUD!_

(_Marco,_) I called, landing near him. (_Are you ok?_)

(_...What...do...you...think? Ugh!_)

I peered from the underbrush. Horatio strolled to his master and placed the diary in her hands. She then unhurriedly patted his head as a reward and said, "...Good boy."

(_Good boy! ?_ _What good boy! ?_) Marco snapped, getting up. (_That thing tossed me like a shot put!_)

(_Be glad he didn't eat you._)

(_Well, it wouldn't turn like this if you kept watch. Ouch! I think I sprained something._)

(_If Rachel was here, she'd call you a baby._)

(_Sure, take her side. While I'm here hoping I don't need some crude examination from Cassie's dad!_)

(_Oh, stop whining. I dealt with it before,_) I groaned. Believe me, I have. (_Serve you right for taking Kelly's diary._)

Marco grumbled softly. For Pete's sake, could he stop being mad at her?

"Hope you didn't hurt that raccoon," we heard Kelly say. "Hey, Horatio, do you know why a raccoon and a hawk are in the same area? I thought they were natural enemies."

We jumped in our skins.

It is true that raccoons and red-tailed hawks are enemies. I have faced a few. Apparently, they wanted to eat me. But, man, I was shocked to hear she knew about animals. Maybe as much as Cassie did.

Did we just screw up? And if Kelly was a Controller, would she suspect something?

Horatio just panted heavily in response. Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it was just a coincidence."

(_Phew. That was close. But I'm surprised. So does this mean I get to bully you?_)

(_Oh, ha, ha. I am almost tempted to peck you._)

(_Ok. Chill, Bird Boy._)

I wheeled back. Kelly had seized Horatio's leash and led him back to the camp. Putting the book away, she then stood up and stared at a direction of the woods.

"Phillip's not coming...is he, Horatio?"

That was a surprise. Ax didn't say he was supposed to meet her again. Then again, Jake did order him not to go near her.

(_Did she just say Ax's human name?_)

I ignored Marco and wondered if she had been waiting for him since this morning.

She sighed deeply but smiled faintly. "He's probably with his family. Maybe enjoying a good lunch."

With that in mind, Kelly started taking her campsite apart. First, she packed away her tent and rolled up her sleeping bag. It amazed me how she could fit so many things into one backpack. She then threw soil over the campfire and once it settled, she stamped on the scorched earth, making sure no wildfire would be created in the long run.

Gradually, there wasn't much to call it a campsite. The smoky ground was the only evidence it ever existed.

Brushing the dirt and soot off her hands, she gazed again at the same direction as before.

"Sorry, Phillip. I have to go."

Bag strapped to the back of her bike, campsite cleared and leash wrapped tightly to her hand.

She was ready. Kelly climbed onto her bike, gave one last look, and pedaled away with Horatio striding beside.

(_She's leaving? Whoop-de-do! Now we won't have to worry about the oddball again!_)

(_I don't think so._)

Marco jolted his raccoon head. (_And why's that? Look at her. She's finally going home. That solves all our problems._)

(_Then why is she going the other way?_)

It was true. Rather than heading towards a road that led to Cassie's place and back to the city, Kelly rode to the opposite direction. She wasn't going back. She was still running away from home.

The only road at the other side I knew of was the one to the highway. Where was she planning to go from there?

(_Well, not our problem,_) Marco uttered. (_Doesn't matter where she goes as long as Oddball Kelly doesn't cross our paths at all._)

If only I could roll my eyes. I took off to the sky.

(_H-Hey! Wait for me!_)

Marco scuttled after me. I didn't give him time to demorph first and morph into a bird. But, hey, I was told to keep watch on Kelly as top priority. Luckily, she was riding at a steady pace, for the sake of her dog so we could easily catch up with her.

Well, not so much for Marco. He was badly trying to catch his breath.

After a couple of minutes of trailing her, Horatio surprisingly came to a halt.

(_Ah... Finally...they stopped...–gasp–...oh, god. I feel a stitch coming..._)

"Horatio?" Kelly called out, stopping her bike. "Something wrong?"

Horatio glanced about. He then sniffed the ground, walking around in circles.

Kelly laughed lightly. "You found the raccoon again?"

(_Oh no! If he comes after me again, I'm hightailing out of here!_)

From my point of view, it didn't seem like he was after Marco. Horatio was too far away to get his scent so Marco was in the clear. But he was indeed sniffing something.

Horatio gallantly pointed himself to the north.

Then without warning, he darted.

"WH-WHOA!"

And he pulled Kelly's bike along for the trip.

(_They're getting away!_)

(_Awww, man!_) Marco groaned but reluctantly followed.

The dog ran fast. Whatever got his attention had his canine mind set on it. Nothing would stop him from getting to his destination, not even Kelly's commands.

"HORATIO! STOP! HORATIO!" Kelly hollered. She had no control over her bike.

Horatio didn't stop. He kept on going.

(_Why doesn't she hit the brakes?_) Marco exclaimed.

(_She'd risk hurting her dog. What else?_) I said.

(_Well, it's better than risking her life!_)

"HORATIO! PLEASE STOP!"

(_Say...–pant–...Tobias? Doesn't this place look familiar?_)

I scanned the area below. For some reason, I recognized the ground. (_Yeah, they do look fami–Uh-oh._)

(_Don't tell me. This is the way to Ax's scoop, right?_)

(_Yup._)

(And _Kelly's heading that direction?_)

(_Most likely._)

(_…Ooooh boy. I can picture her walking towards the Yeerks' HQ or the mental asylum. Hopefully, it's the latter one._)

(_I only hope Ax isn't around._)

(_Well, we can't let that happen! We got to stop her!_)

(_And how do you propose we do that? She can't stop her bike!_)

"HORAAAAATIO!" Kelly yelled again in anguish.

And the leash slipped from her hand for a second time. Her bike continued zooming one way while Horatio went another, towards Ax's scoop.

Ahead in Kelly's way was a large ditch.

"HORAAATIO!"

She couldn't stop, even if she tried.

"AAAAAAHH!"

I watched her bike fly into the air.

CRASH!

Kelly collided into the ditch. From the sheer force, her backpack incredibly soared away ten feet away as the bike tumbled into the bushes below.

(_Marco, go find Ax and warn him that Kelly's nearby!_)

A small gray speck below me quickly hurried to the scoop. I flew closer to the ditch to make sure if Kelly was alright. She was partly ok. She slowly got up and massaged her temple as she checked for deep lesions or broken bones. She had none.

"Ow! Ow," she whined from the soreness before noting where her bike was.

(_I can't find Ax. But I certainly found the mutt! He's near the scoop!_)

(_Marco, don't panic. He's a dog. He can't find it._)

(_I should panic! The oddball is nearby and that dog is–!_) he stopped hissing. (_H-Hey! Bad dog! Bad dog! Stop digging!_)

A couple of barks could be heard.

"Horatio?" she uttered and began climbing out from the ditch.

Oh no.

"Ow! Ow! Still hurts," Kelly moaned, reaching the top. "Whatever you found, Horatio, it'd better be worth the pain."

What should I do? If she'd head there, she was bound to find Ax's scoop. But Ax does hide the scoop every time he leaves it alone so that none of his things would be visible to anyone walking by. I shouldn't be too worried. Yeah, perhaps, she'd grab her dog and ride off without noticing anything.

I followed Kelly to the scoop. Sure enough, there was no trace of Ax's home anywhere. Horatio was right on top of where it was, scuffing the ground.

"**This** is what you stopped for? There's nothing here, Horatio," Kelly groaned and took the leash.

Horatio didn't move, not even when his master tugged on leash. He continued digging.

(_Oh man! We got to do something!_) I heard Marco's thought-speech coming from a hiding spot he stayed, well away from Horatio's jaws. (_If Ax comes, then there'll be a whole lot of trouble!_)

"Did you find something?"

(_ARRRGH! The mutt found something! ? Quick, Tobias! Go in there and stop them!_)

(_How?_)

(_I don't know...! S...scare her! Scratch her with your talons! Anything!_)

(_No way do I want to hurt her! And that dog will surely bite me before I have the chance to frighten her!_)

(_Oh sure. The hawk becomes a chicken. Brilliant. We are so going to get our secret blown._)

"What on earth?"

Again, I looked at the two and I couldn't help but feel more shaken than I should.

Horatio had dug out a lot of dirt, revealing one of the four walls from Ax's scoop. Underneath the wooden wall showed the corner a black object. Kelly dropped on one knee and examined it. She then clutched its side and brought it out into the light.

I knew what it was. It was Ax's TV!

(_We're screwed,_) Marco groaned

"They threw a perfectly good TV? That's horrible!"

I was quickly relieved. She must have thought it was some dumpsite.

"How could anyone do that? This is a protected region!" Kelly snapped. "They must have hid trash under this plank of wood."

She balled up her fists and got up.

"The nerve! When Mom hears about this, she'll–Oh," she uttered. Her face changed from anger to gloom. "Right..."

She sighed deeply and turned the other way.

"Let's get out of here, Horatio."

(_Yes! Go! And don't ever come back here!_) Marco

However, Horatio didn't obey. Instead, he grazed the TV with one paw. If Ax had seen this, he would be devastated to see his possession covered in scratches.

"Horatio, what are you doing?" Kelly asked. "If you're trying to switch it on, you can't. The nearest plug is miles away from-"

_Click!_

The black screen lit up. Showing was a repeated Nickelodeon cartoon of Rocko's Modern Life.

"...It's on," she gasped. "How is that...?"

She stopped, noting two wires attached to the TV.

(_Oh no!_) Marco shouted.

Kelly grabbed one and pulled on it. A few inches later, a strange device came out from beneath the wall.

(_Oh no! Oh no!_)

Kelly began examining the device. However, her baffled face told me she didn't know what it was.

"I have no idea what the heck this is. Do you know, Horatio?"

I knew. It's actually a cable box...with a few new components and functions. Some time ago, Jake brought it over since his dad recently replaced it with a new one. We thought it might give Ax more varieties of shows. But it turned out the box was useless. There's no such thing as free cable.

Then Ax went and tweaked it. And for some reason, he managed to get every single channel, including the Chinese and Spanish channels.

She warily placed it aside, as if it might detonate if she dropped it. She then grabbed the other wire, much thicker than the first, and yanked it out.

(_No! Nonononono!_)

Despite Marco's plea, Kelly managed to heave out a small portable generator. Now you know how Ax watched television in the woods.

(_Eeek!_)

(_Would you calm down?_)

(_How can I calm down! ? She's going through Ax's stuff! She'll figure out he's an alien and we're going to be brought to the Yeerks on a silver platter!_)

"A portable generator...right here in the woods..." said Kelly, baffled. "Okkkkk, I'm having second thoughts this is a junkpile so let's get out of here, Horatio."

(_See? She hasn't figured it out and she's already going._)

(_Not good enough!_)

(_Aren't you being overdramatic?_) I asked, watching the gray speck jump up and down like a maniac.

"Horatio, let's go," she called out, tugging on the leash.

But Horatio wouldn't move again. Instead, he sat down in front of the TV and watched as one of the characters do.

"Since when did you become interested in cartoons?"

(_Great! That mutt likes watching TV. Like Ax. What could be worse?_)

He was right. There was no telling if Ax would walk right in, revealing his Andalite self to her. And if one problem would lead to another, then we'd have to figure out what to do. What made it uneasy was the possibility that she...

No, I shouldn't think ahead. But I knew one thing for sure.

Kelly and Horatio had to leave.

A glimpse of something blue had suddenly come into my view. It was far-off, away from the scoop and coming in slowly.

My feather stood on ends.

Ax was heading towards Kelly!

* * *

_Outside, I'd smile and laugh. But inside...I'm tired. I guess when you keep something in for so long, it starts to wear you down. _

_Sometimes, I'm confused. Other times, I wish someone could notice there's something wrong about these dreams and tell me I'm not alone. But...I just can't allow anyone to know. I'm afraid of what people would think. And if they do, they would leave me alone...just like the kids back at the orphanage. _

_So I hid my pain. I made sure no one ever saw it. _

_But I don't stop there. I always hope that maybe someday, the bad things will turn around and become good. I have always believed in good things, thanks to Mom. When I thought negatively about these dreams, I quickly kept telling myself to think positive. That one day, the dreams would go away and I could sleep peacefully at night. _

_In the meantime, I tried my best to look on the bright side of things._

_There was never a bright side. And eventually, I was getting exhausted from that. I started to think they were here to stay._

_One day, I discovered something in the mall. I was at the bookstore, looking for a birthday present for my dad. An author was there too because of her new book, signing autographs._

_I stayed at the photography section but stared at her booth._

_When she was asked what inspired her to write her book, she answered her dreams were the source of her inspiration. She had to look up their meanings in a dream dictionary before she got the idea for her book._

_Apparently, she never had dreams like mine. I found those dictionaries useless. None of books had the meanings behind my dreams. I could never find out what the dreams meant._

_I sighed. Unlike me, everyone had nicer dreams._

_Then I overheard her say she used to keep a journal beside her bed. Every morning, when she'd wake up, she'd immediately write them down. She told everybody that she was surprised when her husband, a co-author of the same book, had read her journal and said she was special because of that. _

_Special. I never thought of it that way. I had always thought that I'd be seen as a freak if people found out. But this woman, four times older than me, was something more just by noting down her dreams._

_I was motivated to write too._

_That day, I bought my first diary from the same store. That was three years ago. By now, I was on my fifth one. When I finished one book, I hid it with the others under a floorboard in my bedroom. It was a very good hiding place. No one was the wiser to find them._

_I wrote my dreams down. I didn't leave any detail out. Every time I had a dream, I would write it down the next morning and hide it back under the floor. Sometimes, I'd write how the rest of my day went. Sometimes, I'd draw things that I've seen in my dreams. I'd also draw other things just for the fun of it. Some of the doodles weren't really related to the dreams._

_It didn't actually help mellow down my...confusion? Suffering? I wasn't sure what you'd call them. But, writing them down made me feel a bit calmed._

_I didn't want to tell anyone about them but I was more confident in writing them. And maybe one day, these diaries would be found by someone._

_I wondered if they would start reading them when they discover these books under my floor. Would they understand the dreams better than I do?_

_If people were to find out about them, would they say I'm special and not a freak?_

_If so, then could they come and tell me their meanings?_

_Could they help me not feel empty inside...?_

_...And lost too?_

_That's what I hoped for. One day._

* * *

Vickie: That's it! Third chapter is up! Hope you all like it! :D

And you must be wondering why on earth there is a portable generator, a flat tv and a cable box when this is supposed to be 1994/5. Actually, I've changed the setting to 2005 and made it modernized.

Thanks to friends in RAF forum, I decided to make it more modern for various reasons: 1) a challenge and 2) a curiosity of how it would be like if Animorphs were in 2000s (mostly on Ax like if he comes across a XBOX 360). So I hope I'm successful in creating a different modern setting to your liking.

But if you think I should stick to 1994-1996 as a traditional Animorphs fanfic, by all means, I can change it. Opinions are helpful no matter what kind so feel free to say if you like or dislike the modern setting. :)

Btw, you might think a flat tv might be impossible if you think about costs but I was thinking that it could be an old model from say, 2003? Still working and now in Ax's possessions. :P

Also, I like to dedicate this chapter to Broken from RAF for helping me brainstorm on the modern parts! Thank you Broken! Hope you enjoy this chp!

Lastly, those creatures mentioned in Kelly's diary, hint: you will see them again. I guarantee. ;)

Well, with that. I'll begin planning Chp 4.

Marco: ARGH! WHY! ? Couldn't you just let that oddball go somewhere else instead of finding Ax's place! ?

Vickie: Hmmmm... Nope. Would make the storyline too easy. :D Besides, she hasn't 'discovered' the big secret...yet. –grins evilly-

Marco: -turns to the audience- SOMEONE! TAKE THIS AUTHOR AWAY FROM US! AAAARGH!

Update Note: I've decided to write it in a way that the time setting is anonymous rather than point at a specific time like 1995 or 2003 so from now on, I'll be fixing some of the things I added. Keep it traditional like the old series. But that's not to say some technologies were just starting. Like bluetooth and such. And hey, I believe there's rumours about how special agents always had the high-tech devices before they come to the public.


	5. Chapter Four: Blackbirds

**Chapter Four: Blackbirds**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_When I was with Chogan, he taught me many things about the world. _

_He once told me a saying. "The eagle soars to touch the clouds in the sky. Man follows but falls and breaks his bones. He tries again but falls a second time. If he wants to fly, he has to change his path."_

_I never really understood what that meant back then. But as I got older, I figured it out._

_The first part: Man doesn't give up, even if he hasn't succeeded and gets hurt in the process. The second: There is more than one option, if he truly wants to reach his goal. He just needs to find it._

_Sounds weird, I know. But it makes sense to me...and it has stopped me from making stupid decisions._

_There were times I couldn't take it anymore. And worse, I couldn't tell anyone about the dreams. No one could help me even if they tried._

_I was alone in this world. And that was a good enough reason to end it. Once and for all._

_A week ago, it was just too much to bear. So I went to the mall. I didn't tell my family where I had gone or said goodbye. Nobody noticed me going to the rooftop. No one thought of what I was thinking of doing._

_No one expected me to grab a railing and climb onto the edge, staring down at a fifty foot drop._

_Yeah, I know what you're saying. Stop, this is crazy. I'm not thinking straight. I'm being pathetic, that's what you'd call me. Trying to end my life in a quick and simple fashion._

_If you had said that before, I wouldn't have cared. I would have just let go and descend, thinking this would stop the dreams._

_But I didn't. Something held me back from doing it. And it wasn't because of fear._

_Chogan's words were repeating in my head, over and over again. They have always come to me whenever I wanted to give up. Because of that, I realized what I was doing was stupid. _

_If I'd commit suicide, Chogan would be disappointed... My family would be sad..._

_And Roxanne would be angry at me..._

_I cried on the rooftop. I didn't want that. I didn't want these dreams to hurt anyone but I didn't want my only choice to make everyone unhappy._

_So I turned back and went home._

_Why is it that people around me looked so strong and I'm the only one breakable? In my situation, it's impossible for me to be like them. I'd like to ask them how they did it their whole life._

_But I remind myself Chogan's words. I couldn't give up. I have to keep looking for another way if I want this to stop._

_And I did find it. Running away seemed like the best idea. Not the greatest, I know. It doesn't stop the dreams but it might stop people from getting hurt._

_Everything seemed so simple, but I was still losing my head._

_I was an idiot. The moment I ran away from home, I knew I haven't found that option yet. By now, my foster family were worried, my friends at school were wondering where I am and my life was never going to be the same._

_But there was no turning back._

* * *

**Marco**

Oh man! Oh man! OH MAN!

This wasn't happening! How could Ax do this! ? Jake specifically told him not to go near the oddball and he did it anyway! He never disobeyed an order from his Prince in his entire time here!

Ok, technically, Kelly and her mangy mutt just happened to walk right to Ax's home...but that wasn't the point!

(_Ax!_) Tobias shouted.

Ax gazed up. (_Tobias. Do you know why Kelly's companion is watching the TV? Or why they are at my scoop, for that matter?_)

(_What are you doing here? You have to get away before Kelly sees you!_)

(_Yes, but..._) Ax paused. (_I saw her earlier dangerously riding on that contraption. I thought she was hurt and..._)

One eye stalk stirred round and his tail hid away the clothes he'd often wear when he's in human morph.

Okay, it's official. The girl cast some evil spell on him. I knew we should have gone for the wolf-scare-girl plan!

(_Oh no! You are not going up to her again! And we'll make sure you are as far from here as possible!_) I snapped.

Ax noticed me, the raccoon. (_Marco, is that you?_)

(_Yes, Ax-Man. In the fur. Now move it!_)

(_What is that animal you've morphed in called?_)

(_It's called a raccoon and–DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!_)

(_Ax, it's nice you're concerned about her but if Kelly sees you, she's going to tell the public about you,_) said Tobias.

(_Worse, she could be a Controller,_) I said, even if she was just too odd to be one. But hey, you've got to keep an open mind.

Ax's eyes stared down. There was a hint of unhappiness in them.

(_But...she said I could see her again._)

Okay, he failed to tell us that information before. Seriously, what did he see in the oddball?

"Horatio, c'mon!"

Kelly desperately tried to move her dog, pulling hard on the leash but she was pretty much weaker than her own dog. Horatio had his nose completely glued to the screen.

"We're gonna get in trouble!" she exclaimed nervously. "What if this is some hideout for bad kids?"

Ah, good. She thought this was where gangsters hung around. Now if we could just get her away quickly, she wouldn't be the wiser.

Wait a second... Was she calling the Animorphs a bad influence?

(_Ax, you've got to stop seeing Oddball Kelly. She's not even your type!) _I said._ (In a whole lot of ways!_)

(_But...I cannot disappoint her again. She was looking forward to seeing me last night,_) Ax said. (_Had I visit her in advance, she would not have left her new home and wandered to mine._)

(_You went to her campsite?_) Tobias asked.

(_Campsite, so that is what her home is called. And yes, I did. It would have been rude of me if I did not inform her I could not visit today._)

(_Listen to yourself, Ax. You're not thinking straight. And you disobeyed an order from Jake._) I tapped one claw ferociously at my head. An indication that Ax had gone mad.

(_Yes, I know. That was horrible of me...but I did not want Kelly to be offended._)

Oh, man! This alien really had a crush on the oddball!

(_You're delirious,_) I declared. (_Now let's get you back to Cassie's place. I'm sure she's got something to clear your head._)

(_I am not sick, Marco._)

(_How would you know? You'd probably have that Yamphut again._)

(_I assure you I'm not sick._)

(_If you're not sick, then you should know how dangerous this is, Ax. This is for your own good,_) Tobias pointed out.

(_But..._)

(_No buts! Just do us a favor and go far away from the oddball before she sucks the blood out of you,_) I snapped. Maybe that last part might scare him off.

All four eyes suddenly angled up and I realized why. There was a strong scent in the air, slowly wrapping around my nose. The raccoon mind immediately recognized it.

Cooked with a pinch of salt, pepper and parsley.

I wheeled back. There was a small box some feet away from Kelly. It must have fallen from her bag when her bike crashed off somewhere. A little of something yellow and mashed up had oozed out of the Tupperware.

It was Kelly's unfinished eggs from lunch.

(_Oooh no! Don't even think about it! Sit! Stay!_) I shouted. (_Heel boy!_)

(_I presume you want her to leave. I can ask her to leave in my human morph._)

(_Nooo, you just want to taste that and tell her how good it is. Now heel!_)

But it was too late. Ax was already morphing to human. Why are Andalites so stubborn?

Once in his human morph, Ax hurriedly wore his clothes and rushed to his scoop. With desperation in mind, I quickly grabbed his leg to stop him from blowing our secret out.

(_Ax, stop! Don't go to the dark side!_) I shouted.

He didn't listen. As his leg went up, I lost my grip and tumbled to the ground. We watched him push aside the brushes and into the opening, heading first to the Tupperware. He then picked it up. I kind of thought he was going to eat the eggs first but instead, with the Tupperware in his hands, he sauntered to Kelly, Horatio and the TV.

(_Ax, come back here at once!_) I yelled but he ignored me.

The mutt lifted his head away from the screen, noticing Ax. But he didn't growl or wag a tail at his visit. It locked its eyes at him.

Kelly was too busy to notice Ax.

"Horatio!" she uttered, moving the leash over her shoulder and heaving. Man, she was really weak. "Please! You can watch TV once we're there! Not here! What if someone sees us?"

"Kelly?" Ax plainly called her name.

"AAAH! ! !" She jumped out of her skin and collapsed on the ground. Breathing heavily with sheer terror, Kelly slowly glanced up. "P-Phillip? W-What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same question to you. Quest-chen."

"Um...Horatio led me here?" she replied uncertainly. "Never mind that. Phillip, we should leave. I think this isn't a good place."

"What do you mean? Meen. This is where I stay. Stay."

"Stay?" Kelly uttered, eyebrows furrowed confusingly. "Oooh. I get it now."

(_ARRGH!_) I yelled. Did she find out! ?

"It's a clubhouse, isn't it?"

My eyes bugged out. I nearly fainted on the spot.

"Clubhouse?" Ax uttered. "K-lub-house..."

Kelly didn't answer, just smiled. "It would be weird if you were from a bad crowd. You're much too nice."

"Thank you for the compliment. Kom-ple-ment. But what did you mean a bad crowd? Kroud."

Oh, great. Now he wanted to learn!

Kelly laughed lightly. "It means being friends with bad kind of kids. I hope you're not."

Ax had to reply arrogantly. "Of course not. Knot. I have good friends and you too are-"

He stopped with his face scorned. He didn't want to say it.

But Kelly finished it for him. "I'm your friend?"

From the looks of Ax's surprised face, it was confessedly true.

She sighed deeply and then raised her hand up to him. Ax stared at her, confused.

"A guy has to help a girl up, right?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, is that true? Troo."

She laughed again. "Of course. It's polite, isn't it?"

Ax didn't answer but nodded. With one free hand, he helped her up onto her feet.

"Thanks, Phillip," she said and noticed the container in his hands. "Hey, that's one of my Tupperware."

"Tupperware. That is what it's called? Tupa-wear."

"You really don't know much about things, do you?"

"I do, only to an extent. X-stent."

"Let me guess. You're from somewhere else before you came here and you were home-schooled by the family you're staying with and maybe your friends. Am I right?"

(_Did she just figure Ax out?_) I hollered. (_That's exactly why he's like this! He has you as family and us as friends and we have to teach him everything about Earth._)

(_So she guessed. She didn't find out about us,_) Tobias assured.

When Ax didn't know how to respond, Kelly giggled. "I was right. Well, feel free to ask me if you want to know anything. I'll try my best to help you out."

"Yes, thank you. Then I must ask this question now. Quest-chen. What is this?" Ax asked, pointing at the yellow...fluffy...yummy-Arrrggghh! Raccoon mind taking over! Must resist! Must resist!

He pointed, okay! ?

"Oh. That's just eggs."

"Eggs. E-ggah. Nice word. Does it taste good? Go-od."

"Didn't you have lunch? Or better yet, breakfast?"

"No," said Ax, shaking his head.

(_Liar!_) I shouted.

Did you know what Ax did that same morning? He gobbled three bowls of Frosted Flakes and Cap'n Crush at my place! Jake and I thought food would be the best answer to distract him from the oddball. Obviously not!

Kelly stared at him with one eyebrow raised and laughed again.

"Did I do something amusing again?"

"No, no. I'm sorry," Kelly answered. "You're a funny guy. Odd, but funny."

(_Look who's talking,_) I mumbled.

_SLAP!_

(_Ouch! What was that for! ?_) I demanded, rubbing my cheek.

(_You needed it,_) Tobias snapped. What was **his** problem?

"I guess you've never had scrambled eggs before, huh?" said Kelly.

"Are eggs supposed to be scrambled? Skram-bel-de."

"No, they come in different kinds."

"If there are different kinds, why must eggs be scrambled? Dif-fur-rent," Ax asked. Oh boy, she was going to think he's crazy.

"Uh... Hm, never really thought about that. Guess people just like them scrambled," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

What the heck? Didn't she know how to think Ax was a weird person and walk the other way? It worked on other people.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kelly exclaimed just as Ax opened the Tupperware. "Are you planning on eating that?"

"Yes. I want to taste these eggs. E-ggah."

Disgust was written all over her face. "B-But that's been cold for some time and look at it. It's covered in dirt and grass. You can't eat that."

"Yes, I can. Can." And with that, he scooped a small portion.

"Oh my g-! W-Wait!" she exclaimed, shocked.

It was too late. Before Kelly could stop him, he tossed it in his mouth and chewed. It didn't take long for Ax to be excited.

"This is excellent!" Ax cried, nearly surprising Kelly. "I have never tasted anything like this!"

"...You really didn't eat breakfast at all."

She watched him as he scooped another portion in amazement.

"You know it would taste better if I warmed it up for you," Kelly explained, crossing her arms. "Of course, there's no microwave around here."

"Mm mmph fmmp mmmp mrroo hemm."

"Um, Phillip? Yeah, swallow your food before you talk. I can't understand a thing you're saying."

He did with a loud gulp. "I said I do have a microwave here. Mike-crow-wave."

"You do?" she uttered, again astonished and pointing her thumb at Ax's hidden scoop. "In there? Wow, you must have everything in one clubhouse. Speaking of which, those are your things, right?"

"Yes, those are mine. Mine. Why did you bring them out from my scoop? Skoop."

"Scoop, so that's the name of your place." She scratched her head sheepishly. "Sorry. Horatio found them and I had thought someone threw stuff in the middle of nowhere. Bad Horatio."

Horatio just shunned at her light scolding.

"It is alright, Kelly. Ke-lee."

"No, it is not. This is your clubhouse and I ruined it for you... Here, I'll put them back," she said, hurrying to the television. "C'mon on, Horatio. Phillip wants his TV back."

I couldn't believe my ears and my eyes. She didn't seem to mind his weird human ways. Not one bit! She was already becoming a pal to him!

No, no! She's evil. Evil! We have got to save Ax from Evil Oddball Kelly. Or E.O.K. for short! She was going to break his heart sooner or later. Or worse find out about us! And comforting a heartbroken alien OR stopping her from telling the Yeerks were neither what I wanted to do on my list of chores that week.

Then again, I'd choose the first one... What am I thinking! ?

(_Ax! Get back here this instance!_) I hissed.

He didn't budge, finishing up the rest of the eggs. Instead, he directed his eyes at us as Kelly switched off the television and wiped the slobbery imprint of Horatio's nose from the screen.

(_No. Let me stay talk to her._)

(_What! ?_) I shouted.

(_Kelly trusts me. Maybe I can get more information about her dreams. It seems to be the reason for her running away._)

(_And what good will that do for us?_)

(_She may decide to go back home if I talk to her._)

(_And what if it backfires? What if she doesn't leave?_)

(_Hold on. I think he's getting somewhere with this,_) Tobias said.

(_Have you lost your mind! ?_) I yelled.

(_Not so loud! You're going to give me a headache._)

(_I don't care! Give me one good reason why we should go with this._)

(_Her dreams could mean something._)

(_There you go again! Her dreams are just __**dreams**__!_)

(_Maybe but are they normal? Ax, don't stay too long. We don't want you to become a human __**nothlit**_.)

(_Don't worry. That will not happen,_) said Ax.

(_You two are insane!_) I yelled.

(_What do you expect? We're related,_) Tobias exclaimed.

(_By the way, why does Kelly call my house a clubhouse?_) Ax asked.

(_Well, a clubhouse is...kind of what it is. Huh, it's Ax's place and we gather there every afternoon,_) Tobias stated the obvious.

(_I do not get it._)

"Ok, done." Kelly brushed off the dirt and approached to Ax. Surprisingly, she put everything where they originally were. "And don't worry. I promise I won't tell anyone 'bout your clubhouse. My lips are sealed," she proclaimed as she imaginably took an oath, zipping her mouth and tossing it away.

Great. I couldn't believe she was being friendly to Ax. What was it I didn't have that Ax had? I got the good looks. I don't have a speech problem every time I say a new word. AND I certainly didn't gobble down cigarette butts!

Seriously, this girl was odd. I don't even know why I wanted to ask her out three weeks ago.

...Oh, yeah. I remember. I thought she was cute before I knew about her true nature.

Shoot me.

(_How can she fasten her mouth? Without these outstanding tools, she would not be able to speak or eat._)

(_Ax, it's a metaphor. It's her way of promising you she won't tell anyone._)

(_And what makes you think she wouldn't?_) I snapped at Tobias.

"You need to learn some table manners, Phillip," Kelly pointed out and took her sleeve up. She wiped off the small squishy bits of leftover egg from his cheek.

(_I have been meaning to ask. What is this ritual she's doing?_) Ax asked us.

(Ax, _it's not a ritual. She's just cleaning your mouth because it's, um, rude to leave your mouth covered with food,_) Tobias explained.

(_Oh. But she does not have to do this._)

(_Have you seen yourself? You practically don't know what a napkin is for,_) I droned.

Ax glared at me.

(_Hey, it's a fact. You can't clean up after yourself._)

"There," said Kelly. "Clean as a whistle. And that was an idiom, if you were wondering."

"Ah. An idiom. Id-de-em. A figure of speech that does not have a literal meaning. Spech. Mean-ing."

"Do you always stutter?"

"Yes," he said, without even knowing what that meant! (_What is stutter?_)

(_Uhhh..._) Tobias and I looked at each other. Now how do you tell an alien what stutter is when he's exactly doing it himself because the human tongue is a toy to him?

She giggled loudly and secured the mutt's leash. "My, you're an honest guy. You're not afraid to admit anything... Well, best leave you be. Bet your friends are coming over later on. From the looks of it, you got one fun clubhouse."

For some reason, Ax looked a little disheartened. "Are you going to another location? Lo-ka-shen."

Oh, please say yes. Somewhere far away would be real nice.

"Yup. Horatio and I are going for Canada."

I was utterly shocked. I didn't mean it that far away!

(_Canada?_) Tobias exclaimed. (_She plans to go all the way there on her bike?_)

(_I said this before. She's as crazy as her mom,_) I pointed.

"Why are you going there?" Ax asked.

"That's where my friend is, the one I told you about yesterday. And there are lots of great things there too! I can brush up my French and there are cool recipes to try out. I heard fresh maple syrup is good for pancakes and sweet potatoes."

"You indeed like to cook." (_What is French? And what are pancakes and sweet potatoes?_)

(_Stop asking and focus!_) I hissed. Great, he had to fall in love with a cook. Perfect.

However, it was really weird. Kelly was a girl who ran away from home all because of dreams and was going to the great white North. I mean, they couldn't be that bad to make her want to go that far.

...Could they?

"Got to find my bike, first. See ya after I come back, Phillip." She waved him goodbye and turned away.

Wait! That was it? She was just leaving like that! ?

Ax's eyes widened with growing anxiety, watching her lead Horatio away from his scoop and off to the ditch.

"W-Wait!" he uttered and for some reason, he reached for her hand.

(_Ax! What are you doing?_) I yelled.

Kelly wheeled back. "What's wrong, Phillip?"

"Y-You...shouldn't leave. Leev."

Ok, now she looked puzzled. "Why?"

"...B-Because...because..."

Not good. He was struck.

(_Ax, say something,_) Tobias encouraged.

And like the Andalite he was, Ax quickly regained his pig-headed composure. "Please tell me about your dreams, Kelly."

Kelly's happy expression rapidly vanished, replaced by shock. No doubt, she hadn't expected him to say that.

But she quickly rebuffed with a grin. "Why would you want to know that? Dreams are dreams. We all have them."

(_See! Even E.O.K agrees with me,_) I said.

(_E.O.K?_) Tobias uttered.

(_Don't ask._)

But Ax didn't buy it.

"Kelly, you are running away from your home, your family...and me. All because of these dreams. Drems," he stated unflinchingly.

Kelly's smile instantly washed away. He had seen right through her.

"You are my new friend, Kelly. I have the right to know. No. So please tell me."

There was a long moment of silence between them until Kelly broke it by deeply sighing.

"Somehow, that sounded low but...you're right. You're absolutely right. Huh, I can't say no to you... Why?"

"Why what? Wut."

"Why do you want to know...about these dreams? I don't even know what they are. Or what they mean... And I don't think they're normal."

"Your dreams are not normal? Nor-mel. I do not get. Get."

"Me neither," she declared tiredly and walked slowly around, staring at the ground. "Sometimes, in my dreams...I'd hear screaming. I'd see people being forced into something. I don't know what but a lot of them...quickly changed...and pretended it never happened."

Saaay, have I heard this before?

"...It's never the same dream but...in some sense, they always are," she explained.

"What do you mean? Me-en."

She stopped strolling. "...I don't know... I keep seeing the same characters over and over again... I think they're the same... I'm not sure... In my dreams, I see a bunch of kids. And animals attacking monsters because...they had to. Always, the same animals... Always...the same monsters... What's funny is one of those monsters was helping those animals fight them... Weird, right?"

(_Ok, why the heck does that sounded familiar?_) I asked.

(_Yeah,_) Tobias agreed. (_Ax, ask her what the monster looked like._)

"Kelly. Ke-lee. What does this monster look like in your dreams? Mon-ster."

"Um... Not too sure how to describe it but..." She thought for a moment. "If I were to compare it to the other monsters, I'd say it looks gentler... Then again, the tail was a little scary."

"Could you explain what you mean? Me-en."

Kelly looked unsure. "You might think I'm crazy if I told you..."

(_I'd agree,_) I said.

"I would not assume that. A-soom," Ax admitted. "I do think you are peculiar but I do not think you are crazy. Kra-ze."

She slightly smiled. "Not sure if that was a comment but, thanks... Well, it had a curved blade on its tail."

I had a bad feeling in my gut. I didn't like where this was going. Even Ax was looking uneasy.

"Kelly... What else did it look like?"

"Let's see...I think it had blue fur."

Ax was staggered. Tobias and I nearly fell in shock.

Kelly dreamed of an Andalite.

SHE. DREAMT. OF. A. ANDALITE! ! !

I screamed my head off as loudly as I could.

(_Stop shouting!_) Tobias demanded. (_I heard her! But your yelling isn't going to solve this!_)

I settled down but my heart was still pounding with the idea that she...and her dreams...and us... Oh, man! When did the oddball have some kind of X-Men superpower! ?

"Yeah, I know," Kelly heavily spoke as she noted Ax's alarm. "I'm crazy..."

"I did not speak. Speek. I am...bewildered. Yes. B-will-dered," Ax stated, hiding a small speck of guilt in him. He did say 'he did not think she was crazy' earlier.

If it was me in Ax's place, I'd quickly suggest her to head to the loony bin.

"Bewildered...yeah. Guess anyone would be that."

"...What about you, Kelly? Ke-lee."

The pause hung again, much longer than before. Ax began fiddling with his fingers in irritation to the silence.

"...I don't know," was Kelly's answer discouragingly. "I've had them for a very long time… Sometimes, I'm confused... Sometimes, I hate these dreams...and most of the time, I'm alone..."

She looked back at Ax, realizing he didn't understand.

"The kids I see in my dreams...I can't explain it but...they're somehow related to the animals and...these fights with the monsters," she said. "And when I see them, I want to go up to them... I thought that maybe they could help me...or I could help them... But in the end, no one noticed me."

I was taken aback. I didn't expect her dreams would have a bad effect on her. It was the second time seeing the oddball frowned so deeply. The first was at school, three weeks ago.

"It's funny," she continued, laughing weakly. "No matter what, they're just dreams. That's it."

"Kelly?"

"They're just dreams."

Her grip tightened on Horatio's leash. It was clear she was afraid. No, terrified. We all could see the fear in her right eye. Made me wonder if she was about to go to the brink of insanity for real.

Who would have thought you could be so scared of such dreams?

Suddenly, Kelly straightened up with a flashing smile. At once, her fear was gone, changed to her trademark optimism.

"Hey, Phillip. Let's do a race."

That surprised Ax. "A race? Ra-s?"

"Yup. A run to the other side of the woods. I want you to try and catch up with me. Ready?"

"Kelly, I am not well adjusted to running-"

She didn't listen. "Set. GO!"

Kelly was off with Horatio darting beside her.

"Kelly! Wait!" Ax shouted and began chasing after her.

(_Ax!_) Tobias flew after them.

(_Oh, come ON!_) I moaned. No way could I catch up with them as Raccoon Boy. I quickly demorphed and morphed as an osprey bird. Found them a few minutes later.

I have one thing to say: the oddball was a hamster high on sugar!

"Kelly! I cannot properly run!" Ax pleaded.

It's absolutely true. Ax would run faster as an Andalite but as a human, he sucked. Badly. Now and then, he nearly tripped but managed to skid back on his feet.

Kelly was either deaf or ignorant. "C'mon, Horatio! Let's beat him to the cliffside!"

Was she off her rocket? We were supposed to get her to leave. Not play games!

Very soon, the forest was going to end. Not far was a natural boundary, separating the woods from a yellow tall field. A place we never visited before. Kelly ran right into it.

And shockingly, from the field burst out a large flock of blackbirds.

It was...wow. I mean, wow! The flock was huge! Blackbirds were flying out of the field by the dozens and joining the growing swarm in the blue sky. All of them fluttered crazily as one family. It was like a big surprise present suddenly unfolded before us!

The sight immediately stopped Kelly. She watched the blackbirds delightfully, raising her arms up as if welcoming them while Horatio jumped up and down, barking loudly.

Ax stopped too, overwhelmed. His mouth was ajar and his eyes were wide.

(_...This is beautiful,_) Ax gasped in awe. The amazed human in disguise wheeled round in circles, observing the scene above him.

(_It really is,_) Tobias agreed.

Kelly was on cloud nine, too engrossed with the blackbirds. But gradually, she noted Ax was just some distance away from him. Ax did the same too, eye to eye at Kelly. Yet again, she ran across the field with a loud laugh. Ax pursued through the tall grass and we followed in the air.

(_Uh oh._)

(_Uh oh? What uh oh?_) I asked and wondered why Tobias soared off to the far right.

Then I realized the huge flock of blackbirds was heading towards me.

Oh no.

The deadly swarm quickly swallowed me up... And what do you know, they attacked me.

(_Hey! Ouch! Ouch! Stop pecking me! Ouch! Argh! Right in the eye!_)

The small puny birds drove their beaks at my head, raking their talons at me. And MAN, was the pain extreme! Why weren't these tiny birds not afraid of my osprey morph?

(_Fly away from the flock, Marco!_) Tobias hollered.

(_What do you think I'm trying to do! ?_)

I steered myself out of the aggressive swarm and one by one, they stopped harassing poor little predatory me. Luckily, the hostile flock didn't tag after us and struck to the field.

(_Yeah, red-winged blackbirds are aggressive to big birds like us,_) Tobias explained.

(_And pray tell WHY did you forget to tell me that detail! ?_)

After the field, I could see a slightly rocky terrain after the field. It sloped upwards with a visible coiling path prodded into the ground. We watched as Kelly and Horatio run up the path with Ax not too far away.

The oddball and the mutt halted at the end of the path; a cliff directly looking over the field. She continued watching the blackbirds.

Ax finally caught up. Tired. Covered in sweat. Panting heavily. Kind of dragging his feet along the path till he reached the cliffside. Well, he had a run of his life. But his fatigue drifted off once his eyes fixed on the blackbirds soaring about in rhythm.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Kelly asked. "This is my favorite place in the woods. And it's the best place to see animals from afar."

(_Amazing? I just got poked at a hundred times!_) I hollered. (_And what's so great about this place? I've been to the woods everyday. And you guys practically live here._)

(_Gee, aren't you caring?_) Tobias muttered.

"It certainly is. Sir-turn-le," Ax uttered softly. "I have not seen this type of bird before. What are they called? Called."

"They're red-winged blackbirds."

"I see... But I notice only half of them are black and the other half brown. Broun."

"It's because the black and red ones are the males. And the brown ones are the females."

"Ah, so it's dimorphism in gender. I see. Di-mor-fiz-em."

"You know a lot about Bio. Impressive." Kelly turned back to the blackbirds. "Very soon, they'll migrate to the south. They won't be back till spring. I can't wait to see them again."

"You seem fascinated by these birds."

"Yup... Hey, Phillip, remember I told you about my friend? That he's a Native American?"

"Yes, I remembered. And you did not liberate enough about the Manitók. Ma-nee-tock."

"Sorry, sorry," Kelly apologized with a giggle. "But it's his beliefs. He taught me."

"And you understand?" asked Ax, astonished.

"A bit. But it makes sense," she explained, folding her arms behind her back. "He told me four truths: Everything on Earth is alive. Everything has a purpose. Everything is connected. And everything is to be embraced. Like how plants are related to healing and a buffalo for a good hunt."

Ax frowned infuriatingly. "I still do not get it. It."

(_Hey, you're not alone,_) I said.

"Ok, how about this? Before we met, you and I didn't know about each other. We never even heard about each other till then."

"Of course," Ax agreed. "It is logical that we do not have the capability to comprehend everything of a person. Pur-son"

"Logically, yeah. Spiritually, we weren't connected."

(_Oh, great. She's some kind of hippie, isn't she?_) I groaned.

"Spiritually? Sp-r-choo-ellee?" Ax uttered.

Kelly nodded. "But when we crossed paths, we got to know each other and we became friends. We're connected because of that bond. And even if we never meet again, we are still connected. We'll still be friends. So is that a better explanation than before?"

"Yes...to some degree," he explained, his face half amazed by her reason and half baffled. "But I do understand this is a special philosophy your friend has. Has."

"Yup. And his people, too." Kelly gazed up to the sky again. "His name is Chogan. It means 'blackbird' in Algonquin."

Ok, who would want to have a name after those berserk birds?

Ax's mouth gapped just a little open at the meaning, surprised.

(_I did not know human names can be related to animals,_) he thought-spoke in amusement.

(_Ax, I think that applies to Native Americans,_) Tobias explained.

"Did you know that Native Americans believe in animism?" Kelly asked. Again, she noted Ax's hesitation. "Animism is the idea that animals possess souls and consciousness. The natives recognized their need on animals and respected the animals' qualities. Like strength, speed and other things. And each animal has a spiritual meaning."

"Interesting concept. In-tre-st-ting."

She nodded. "Earlier, I saw a hawk and a raccoon. The meaning of a hawk is a messenger. Patience, intuition, nobility, visionary power and guardianship."

(_Cool,_) Tobias uttered. (_That's exactly who I am._)

(_Riiight. So why was it every time you watched out for us, you always get into trouble?_)

"A raccoon's meaning is curiosity. Dexterity, seeking guidance, confidence, disguise, shape-shifting, secrecy and banditry too."

(_Hey. That's exactly what you are._)

(_Oh, ha. Ha. You do know humor isn't in your animal meaning, right?_)

"For a blackbird is mysticism. Creativity, foundation, change in perception, their hypnotic song to stir the psychic mind and bring out the consciousness, moving between one world to other unseen worlds with clarity, a teacher of Mother Nature and connection of all things...and a guide into a new awakening."

"...Those characteristics...your friend also has them, right? Rit?" Ax asked.

"Yup." She smiled even wider. "He found me nine years ago."

"Found?"

"I was alone then," Kelly said nostalgically. "I couldn't remember anything about myself...and my biological family... Nothing before Chogan discovered me. But he took me under his wing and became like my grandfather."

(_Whoa, what's this? A talker from some true reality show?_) I droned.

Well, hearing her past did sound like that. I thought she had a childhood like any other kid had. You know, playing with play-doh and saying, "Mummy, mummy! Look what I did!"

"Chogan taught me everything about his culture and this world. He showed me that the littlest things in Nature can be extraordinary if you look at a different perspective... Then two weeks later, he handed me over to the rangers... I didn't want to leave him but...he told me I had my own life to live."

Another moment of silence hung between them with the blackbirds noisily going "Cong-a-lee! Cong-a-lee!"

"It's been a long time since I last saw him... I wonder if he's alright...in good health..."

Kelly was uncertain. I mean, from the sound of everything she'd told Ax, this Chogan person could have kicked the bucket years ago.

(_Tobias, I should say something. I do not like it,_) said Ax.

(_What?_)

(_Her silence,_) he clarified. (_It is...unnatural._)

I couldn't believe him. (_Seriously! Do you have a thing for her?_)

(_What is the thing I have for her?_)

I was _this_ close to smack his face.

"...Chogan told me of another belief," Kelly broke the silence. "When a person dies, they are reborn either as a person or an animal. Chogan and his people believed that their ancestors were watching over them as animals. He also said that the same ancestors were looking out for me too."

She turned to Ax.

"I don't want to think Chogan is...you know. But every time I see a blackbird, I believe he's right here with me. Like Chogan said, those who aren't here are always watching over you dearly."

Ax just stared at her, fascinated by her saying before turning back to the scenery as the black flock slowly settled down back to the field.

"...I had a brother. Bruth-er," Ax exclaimed out of the blues. "He...deceased a long time ago."

"Oh... Sorry," Kelly apologized, believing she had pushed a button. "...Do you think he's watching over you?"

A soft smile slowly stretched on his face. "...Yes, I think he is."

Kelly was happy to hear that. "...Phillip, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She closed it with a depressing frown.

"Kelly?"

Instead of answering Ax, Kelly shook her head and smiled again. Weaker, this time. "It's nothing... Nothing really... Well, I've gotta go now. It was great sightseeing with you," Kelly uttered.

"You...have to leave?" Ax whined disappointedly.

(_HELLO!_) I yelled. (_You cannot stay human forever and she can't be here when you demorph!_)

"I'm sorry. But I've already made up my mind to go to Canada. I'll bring back souvenirs for you and everybody else."

Ax frowned unhappily. What was the matter with him? Kelly was at last leaving and we wouldn't have any more problems to deal with.

Frankly, Kelly noticed his discontent.

"Tell you what. I'll stay for one more day."

WHAT! ?

"I'll be right here tomorrow," she said. "I won't leave yet and the next day, we can say our goodbyes. How does that sound?"

Immediately, Ax lit up. "Y-Yes! I would like that. That."

Oh MAN! This girl really had him under a spell!

"Alright. Now time to find my bike. I'll see ya then." She waved him goodbye, taking the Tupperware Ax was still carrying and left with her dog. Ax waved back and for a very long time, his hand hung in the air.

(_Ok, that's it._) Quickly, I demorphed and morphed back as a raccoon.

(_What are you doing, Marco?_) Tobias asked me.

(_What we should have done. I'm going to scare her off by biting her ankle and making her think I've got rabies._)

(_Ax isn't going to like that._)

(_That's why you're taking him out of the woods._)

(_And what is it you want me to do, Einstein?_)

(_Bring him to the mall. Buy lots of Cinnamon buns. ANYTHING to keep him occupied!_)

(_Fine, fine. I'll tell Jake to come along. He's got to know about Kelly._)

(_What's there to know of? She's an oddball._)

(_Marco, she had a dream of an Andalite. What's worse, she could have dreamt about us._)

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. It was hard to believe but Tobias was right.

Was it even possible to dream of real-life events? Of the war? And...of us?

If that was the case, it gave more reason to get her to leave. Even if she didn't know what her dreams meant, we couldn't risk her finding out what they really were.

(_J-Just take him to the mall,_) I told him. (_We'll talk about that later._)

(_...Alright._)

I could tell from Tobias' tone. Once we talked about it, it would be déjà-vu all over again. Just like last time.

...When David found out about us.

Tobias then took off. (_Alright, Lover Boy. I hear there's a new kind of Cinnamon bun at the mall. And it's blueberry._)

Ax looked up. (_Who is called a Lover Boy? Would that be Marco?_)

(_OK! Take him away before I seriously decide to hurt him!_) I hissed.

With that, both Tobias and Ax left. And I dashed back to the ditch before Kelly and her mutt reached there.

Where, to my disbelief, her bike was being trashed by a pack of sneaky raccoons.

Kelly's bag had been torn opened with food scraps, dog biscuits and Tupperware littered on the ground. Clothes and personal stuff were thrown everywhere. One squeaked when they saw me approach and continued rampaging her stuff.

Cassie did say raccoons have an acute sense of smell.

_RUSTLE!_ The bushes moved. Coming down the ditch were Kelly and Horatio.

She looked up and with bulging eyes, saw the raccoons and their mess.

Kelly let it out.

"SCRAM! GET AWAY! OFF MY STUFF! OFF!" she hollered, swaying her arms around.

Whoa, that nearly deafened my sensitive ears.

I quickly dove under the bushes. Her mutt was more frightening than Kelly, chasing the raccoons away with his growls and teeth.

"SHOO!" Kelly shouted, scaring the last raccoon and turned back to the disorder. "My stuff... All my food... That was supposed to last us till we reach Canada."

Hey, not my problem. I could look at the bright side. Without provisions, Kelly might pack up and leave. Better yet, GO HOME!

She cupped her chin in her hand and thought for a moment. "It's ok. You've saved enough cash so all you need to do is run to town and buy supplies. Just have to make sure no one recognize me."

WHAT! ? That wasn't supposed to be it!

A whimper made her gaze down to her doggy companion.

"Oh, that's right. I can't leave you here," she said, biting the nail of her thumb. "Hmm... Think, girl, think. You don't want bears or wolves to eat him up."

The dog grunted. Like that didn't sound good to a dog's ears.

"I know. The clinic. I can bring you there for a check-up while I'm gone. It's the safest place for you, Horatio." She stopped. "Oh no. One of my classmates lives there... What do I do?"

She was frustrated. Of course she would be. She was talking about Cassie's place.

Kelly took a deep breath. "Well then. I'll just have to risk it. There's no turning back."

This was getting worse by the minute! She was so persistent! If this kept up, it was going to make one big equation. Oddball plus dreams plus aliens plus morphing, blah, blah, blah, you know the details, equal to one chaotic situation and pandemonium!

Ok, so I was being paranoid. You'd be in my shoes when you've been fighting aliens for some time.

Kelly packed away what could be considered her stuff and cleaned up the mess into a bag she pulled out from her backpack. She gathered up some cash, a hair band and a boy's cap. She then tied up her hair and curled it under the cap. With just some changes, you'd probably think she was a boy.

Lastly, she took her bike up the cliffside and hid it away.

"C'mon boy. Hope you don't mind seeing the vet," she said. Horatio whined softly but obediently walked beside her.

Ooooh boy. Wouldn't Cassie be surprised to see who was coming at her barn door.

* * *

_I wonder why I could easily tell Phillip everything..._

_Every single thing about me. My dreams and where I was going. I didn't feel uncomfortable when I talked to him._

_So why? I only just met him. Sure, he is a weird person who just loves food and has a word problem. He is like a little kid, which I admit, is funny on him. And I can make friends easily but...Phillip isn't like anyone I knew at school. _

_He's different...like me._

_Maybe I was just desperate for someone to listen to me and tell me it was alright. And Phillip was that person._

_When he first asked why I was leaving home, I was reluctant to reply. But I told him anyway. And when he asked about my dreams, I just couldn't say no to him. He must have some kind of air that got people talking. Then again, I think that if people met Phillip, they would simply go the other way._

_He's kind of like Chogan. Chogan was the first person I could remember but he was my first and most-trusted friend. He was very much different from the adults at the orphanage. Chogan was wise and patient, teaching me so many things I never knew of. He was also, in his own way, very mystical._

_Just like him, there was something unique about Phillip too. I couldn't put my finger._

_Maybe he isn't a real human and that is why I could talk to him so easily. And he probably couldn't tell anyone about the stuff I said or else people would find out what he is._

_Nah, I'm just kidding. Phillip is Phillip._

_But that was it. He's Phillip. He's a nice guy but...he couldn't help me. I just couldn't let him get involved with these dreams. I couldn't bear to see him in the same way...as Roxanne was._

_No, I didn't want that to happen._

_I had wished he hadn't met me. But that would be awful of me and that would go against Chogan's teaching. And if I told him I didn't want to be his friend so that I could keep him away from my dreams, it would hurt him terribly. _

_All I could do was to do the same thing I have always done to everyone else. Pretend I was alright. Divert them with something else._

_But somehow, it didn't become just a distraction to Phillip. It became fun in the process. I raced Phillip with Horatio to my special place. We watched the blackbirds fly marvelously in the blue sky. And again, I openly talked about myself and Chogan._

_And instead of leaving for Canada, I promised I'd see Phillip again the next day._

_Ironic, isn't it? The one person in the world who listened to me and I couldn't turn my back from him. Probably, he'd give me a very sad face if I did._

_But I know it couldn't last. As much as I liked being with Phillip, I couldn't stay any longer. I've already made up my mind to run away. _

_So, he'd visit me that day and we'd talk like before. I'd laugh at his cute curiosity and he might want to greedily try new food. And maybe, I could ask Phillip about himself. _

_It'd be a happy get-together. But after that...it would be time to say goodbye._

* * *

Vickie: Yippee! I finished chp 4! And god, I'm tired. Been a bit slow becuz of upcoming midterms and assignments in one go but now it's slowly settling so I managed to wrap it up. But kind of made it a bit too long...aw, well. Too sleepy today.

Marco: Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep, annoying author~!

Vickie: ...Marco, I can very unreasonable when I'm in this state. – a wave of terrifying monsters appears behind Vickie, eyeing at Marco-

Marco: Can't blame a character for trying –runs away in fear-

Vickie: In other news, I'd like to dedicate this Marco chp to HotPinkCoffee and VisserZer0 for being helpful to me in RAF forum and being Marco fans (Marco-torturer for VisserZer0 like me). :D Hopefully, this chp has some degree of humor. A bit on torment for Marco. :D

Also I like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my fic and hope you all will enjoy the chapter!

With that, I'm gonna sleep and do the next chp tom. –sleeps-

Marco: -still running- WAKE UP, YOU EVIL WOMAN! STOP THE TORTURE! STOP THE TORTURE! AAAARGH! –continues running-

Scenes of the run and with blackbirds is inspired by the song, Alice by Cocteau Twins.


	6. Chapter Five: Return of an Old Enemy

**Chapter Five: Return of an Old Enemy**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_Out of all the friends I have, I considered only four the closest. Chogan is my very first friend. My second is…was Roxanne... And surprisingly, I now consider Phillip as a close friend, even if we just met. He did make me laugh many times and he is very much a different person._

_And the fourth one isn't like anyone I know. You can't actually group him with anybody. After all, he can't talk and walks on all four._

_You're laughing, aren't you? I'm talking about my dog, Horatio, but I bet you also think of your pet more than a companion._

_Horatio has been my closest friend for almost two years. His story is a strange one, I have to say. I found him as a stray with a collar but no name tag. _

_Before I met Horatio, I had a dream some time ago and I knew where the location in it was; at the old construction site. I guess I wanted to see...if the dream was real but...I never got that chance with my arm broken then. And to my disappointment, I had to stay in the hospital overnight because my ulna bone shattered into three pieces._

_I knew, deep in my gut, the dream was happening at the site that night... And I wasn't there to see if it was true or not._

_A day later, I could leave the hospital. The next morning, I told Bax to go ahead and Mom I would be alright walking to school. Sure, with my arm broken, I couldn't ride my bike and I could have asked Mom to drive me there but I didn't want to worry her. She had to prepare an art show for the community club._

_I went to the site...but there was nothing there. It probably was in the first place. I wondered why I would believe these dreams were real._

_And there he was, hiding in a pipeline. He probably was left behind. But I couldn't decide to take him in. I didn't know the first thing about pets and I wasn't even sure if my family knew._

_All I could do was pat him and hope someone would take him to a new home. _

_I was greatly shocked to see him again, outside my classroom window that afternoon. I couldn't believe he followed me to school! I asked the teacher if I could be excused and hurried to Horatio, thinking Mr. Chapman might call the pound if he saw him._

_Horatio just looked up at me and wagged his tail. I wondered if he had been waiting for me the whole time. So I took him home._

_Horatio is the only one who truly understands what I was going through. Every time I had to deal with my dreams alone, he was there. When I cried, he'd lick me to cheer me up. When I felt troubled, he'd sit beside me._

_And when I ran away, he followed after me, no matter how many times I told him to stay. The night I ran from home, he persuaded me to take him along. That smart dog didn't want me to go by myself._

_Now, I was bringing him to the clinic. I couldn't leave him in the woods while I went to buy supplies. Still, to go to my classmate's place was like I wanted to be discovered. For sure, my parents had asked everyone at school if they had seen me, including Cassie. _

_I'd risk it. Anything for Horatio. I know it'd be a hard trip for a dog to be tagging with me._

_But I didn't want to be alone._

* * *

**Rachel**

I should be worried a bit. I should be thinking that a girl from our school would be bad news for us. I should be suggesting we had to do something to keep her from finding out about Ax. And about us.

But I couldn't help but feel excited for some reason. This wasn't normal. I would have decided to go right to Kelly and maybe do something drastic.

Maybe it was because I still couldn't believe Ax had found someone he liked. And maybe I wanted to expect something really intriguing out of this 'special' relationship. I mean, this was the first time Ax has fallen in love with someone.

...Ok, sure. He kept on denying but I didn't care.

Eventually, we'd have to deal with Kelly if she ever found out about our secret. I knew I'd regret this later. But you got to admit, seeing an alien fall out for a human is a rare sight.

But for now, I thought, let Ax experience a little 'human' love in his life. I didn't have the heart to stop something this cute. And when it happened, we'd figure something out. Maybe just lead her away from the truth.

After school, I went to Cassie's place. I had to talk to someone about this and who better than her.

"I wonder if we'll have to give Ax tips on dating. Marco's advices on girls are pretty useless," I said, coming up with plans to make this a little more interesting. Maybe we could force them into a date and get some kissing action at the end.

What? Can't I think about romance now and then?

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Cassie asked while she tended to an injured bird.

"Shouldn't I? It's obvious Ax wants to see her," I told her. "After all, love does some crazy things to a guy... Or in this case, an alien."

"Yeah, but Jake already said he couldn't see her again."

"Sure, Ax's too stubborn to ignore an order from his prince but that probably won't stop him," I exclaimed. "I can picture it now. Ax in human morph walking right to Kelly again and probably asking her to eat cinnamon buns with him."

Cassie laughed. "Ax would certainly do that. And I bet Kelly would say yes."

"She'd say yes for any good friend. You know, Kelly really is made for him. A person like her with an alien. It's just perfect!"

"Yeah... Hey, do you think it's weird Kelly's running away because of dreams?"

Aw, why did she have to stop talking about Ax and his crush?

But Cassie was right. Kelly strangely ran away from home and her only reason was because she was terrified of dreams. What was she, five years old? Sure, I'd buy it if it was other things like problems with the family. But really? Dreams?

"I'd think Kelly needed to grow up but she doesn't act like a child at school," I replied honestly. "Maybe she was just pulling a leg on Ax. You know, a joke?"

"If it was a joke, her parents wouldn't be looking for her," she pointed. "They were very worried when I met them."

"So I noticed. I can't believe how many flyers they put up in just three day." I slipped out one folded flyer from my pocket and passed it to Cassie. "Guess the police aren't helping much."

Of course, the police wouldn't bother. Some of them in the department were Controllers so no doubt they weren't any good to the public.

Cassie opened it up and stared at the printed photo of Kelly. Smiling, with pale skin, short height, long brown hair and showing only one green eye to the world.

"I wonder if something bad happened with her. It's not like she was..." Cassie paused for a second, frowning. "...Abused. Her parents are really nice people and Kelly always talked about her family at school."

"I agree with you there," I told her and sat down on a bale of hay. "Jake and I went over to her house last night. We saw lots of family photos there and all of them show her having a happy life. Her family really cares about her."

"If it's not her family, why would she run off like that?"

"That's not all. We also found some adoption papers in the study room."

Cassie's eyes widened. "How did you find those?"

"Well, the family was still out looking for her and the window was opened. We just demorphed and looked through some files on the desk," I said. "Kelly's their adopted daughter."

Yeah, you heard me. Kelly wasn't blood-related.

Somehow, discovering that felt a little terrible. Like we invaded deep into her personal life.

The date on the paper was eight years ago. The orphanage was in Vancouver, Canada. And there were a lot of the word, "unknown" on the document.

First name...unknown. Last name...unknown. Biological parents...unknown. Birthplace...unknown. Even her own birthday was unknown...

There was absolutely nothing before Kelly was adopted.

On the same paper, her foster parents' names were typed in. Her new name was written as Kelly and she was given a new birthday date, making her a Pisces.

"So...she was adopted?" Cassie asked.

"Looks that way. And what's more, there's no information about her real parents, her real name, everything about herself. It's like her past was erased or something before the adoption," I said. "Maybe she ran away because she found out she wasn't her parents' child."

"Rachel, those are only in soaps. But yeah, it might be that. Do you think she's trying to find her real parents?"

"Maybe. Because dreams haunting you isn't a good reason to run away."

Knock-Knock!

We turned to the barn door as it slowly cracked open. Peering in was a guy. I think it was a guy. You couldn't tell if this kid was a boy or girl because the face could barely be seen under the cap.

Until you heard the voice.

"Oh, um...H-Hi." She sounded timid. "I-Is this the W-Wildlife Rehabilitation clinic?"

"Yes, it is," Cassie replied. "You have an injured animal?"

"Uh... Not exactly. Come, Horatio." She opened the barn door a little wider and trotting in was a big dog. A Bernese Mountain dog. "D-Do you do check-ups on pets?"

Cassie and I looked at each other. Ok, that was a first. Normally, only wild animals have their fair share in the clinic.

"You know there's a vet downtown," Cassie pointed. "This is a clinic for wildlife, not domesticated animals."

The girl began fiddling with her dog's leash, biting her lower lips. "...W-What if I don't want to go to the vet?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I...I don't like the vet there," she explained. "He...ah! He did a horrible job on him. I-I don't trust the vet. S-So I came here because I heard your parents are really good with animals."

Was it just me or was she trying to lie?

"Yes, they are," Cassie stated. "But I don't think it's a good idea for your dog to be here."

"Why?" the girl asked.

"There are wolves here so they might frighten him. And some animals have suffered dog attacks so a dog in the barn would make them edgy."

"B-But...he's a nice dog. He's really harmless! He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Exactly what did the vet do that was so terrible?" I asked, folding my arms.

"They, um...they gave the wrong jab to him."

"And that was bad because?"

"I-It wasn't for dogs... It was for cats! And...and he didn't checked my dog properly. Ain't vets supposed to be good at their jobs?"

"Really? Then your family should do something about it."

"Um... Yeah...w-we plan to talk to the vet this week," the girl finished with an unsteady smile.

Ok, this girl clearly wasn't a good liar. I could see right through her. And it looked like she wasn't going to give up, telling one lie after the other.

Surprisingly, the dog then strolled up to Cassie. He nudged his head under her hand, puckering up his floppy ears at her with a charming glimpse in his eyes.

"My, aren't you sweet," Cassie uttered.

"S-See? He's really friendly," the girl said.

"I know but this is-"

(_Oh, for God's sake! Can't you see that's Kelly talking to you! ?_)

We jumped.

That was Marco, booming loudly throughout the barn.

"What's wrong?" the girl called Kelly asked.

I couldn't believe it. We were talking about Kelly five minutes ago and she suddenly came to the barn without us realizing it was her.

But really? Dressed up like a boy? Didn't she have any sense of fashion?

"N-No, nothing's wrong," I quickly told her. At the corner of my eyes, I could see a raccoon waving its paws high behind a glass window.

Yup. That was Marco, alright.

"O-On second thought, I think I can check over this dog. What's his name?" Cassie asked.

I swear I saw the raccoon slap his face.

"Horatio," Kelly uttered happily, passing the leash to Cassie. "His name is Horatio."

"That's a very nice name." Cassie patted him on the head. "I'm surprised you have this type of breed. His fur wouldn't do well in the hot summers."

"Yeah, but he loves to jump into the pool just to escape the heat. Thank you, this means a lot to me." She bent down on one knee and stroke Horatio a couple of times. "I'll be back soon. So in the meantime, be nice to this person here."

It was like she didn't even know us. Or maybe pretended. 'This person'? Kelly has met Cassie hundreds of times in her English class.

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked.

Kelly nodded. "I've got some errands to do. I'll be back in an hour. That's okay?"

"Yeah, but..." Before Cassie could say anything, Kelly ran off, already saying her goodbyes to us.

"Okay, that was just weird..." I said.

"Marco, is that you? What's Kelly doing here?"

(_Geez, where to begin?_)

The raccoon disappeared from the window, hurried into the barn and began demorphing into his human body. Just as Marco did that, Horatio suddenly backed away as if surprised but slowly settled down.

When Marco's mouth was formed, he spoke. "For starters, Doctor Ax Lovesick so happened to revisit the oddball when Jake specifically told him he couldn't, I got attacked by a flock of vicious blackbirds and a pack of raccoons ate Kelly's food so she needs to go shopping but can't leave her mongrel alone for a measly hour!"

Horatio gave a resentful grunt and laid down on the hay-covered floor.

"...You're kidding, right?" I said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"But wait, Ax _went_ back to Kelly? A second time?"

"Don't worry. He did not expose the whole we-fight-Yeerks-everyday secret. But YEAH! He did! Cassie, tell me you got some medication to stop his deliriousness!"

"I don't think that'll help him, Marco."

Wow, Ax really was something. For one thing, he has never defied Jake at all so it was a first hearing him do that. But, it could be bad for us. If Ax kept on seeing her, he was bound to give away everything about us.

Then again, Kelly could be a bit naïve of things.

She did fall off some stairs and broke her arm. And there was this one time I saw her at the beach, staring nostalgically. I went up to her, said hello and asked her what she was doing there. She replied she had just lost track of time and wandered to the beach.

Kelly was alright...just a bit absentminded.

"But it does explain why she's leaving her pet here," said Cassie.

"And if we catch up with her, we can find out what diabolical plots she's cooking up!" Marco shouted.

"Wait, you plan to follow her?" I asked.

"No, I want to ask her out again. OF COURSE, I'm going to follow her!"

I heaved a sigh. "Marco, Marco. Are you still hung up over that incident? She just said no to you and that was that."

"I am not!" he snapped. "Why isn't anyone taking me serious? It's those dreams of hers that are real freaky! I still can't believe what she said about them."

I wondered if Marco hit his head or something. "What about her dreams?"

"She dreamt of an Andalite! What's more, she could have dreamed of the Animorphs!"

Our eyes shot wide open.

And I nearly screamed my heart out.

"WHAT! ? She knows who **we** are! ? How! ?"

"Well, it's like she's some kind of psychic and her dreams are her premonitions. But technically, she doesn't know. Because she's particularly clueless!"

"You got to be kidding me! If this is a joke, I swear I'll-"

"I wouldn't be yanking your chain if I thought the oddball was just plain crazy! Oh, man. I hope she didn't dreamt of that time I had to morphed as a gorilla and go around in the mall acting like a movie mascot just to get you two and Erek out of there. You wouldn't believe how many kids tried to-"

"You're worried about the stupid things you did before! ? What about us! ?"

"Hey! It was humiliating! And for your information, she labeled Ax's species as monsters and only saw unnamed kids and animals fighting monsters. Nothing entirely about us or the Yeerks."

It took a while for the feeling to sink in. Cassie then spoke, breaking the silence.

"Does the others know-"

"Tobias' gone to tell Jake about it. Ax knows too."

I've said this phrase before but I couldn't believe it. Kelly dreamt of an Andalite? And maybe us too? Ok, this was becoming some sort of Charmed episode – which I admit, the angel in there is real cute.

When and why did Kelly suddenly have some sort of divination power? Worse still, would that mean our secret was out?

No. Maybe not... If Kelly had known, she would have pointed at us right on the spot and said, "You're from my dream!" And Marco confirmed it. Plus, she was really bad at lying in the first place. So...maybe our secret hasn't been blown yet.

Yet. That was what I was worried the most.

"If she doesn't know, then it'll be alright," Cassie said.

"Alright? You're missing the point. It'll be sooner or later before she finds out the truth about those dreams," Marco continued. "Oddball Kelly is going to be our downfall if we're not too careful!"

"And when are you ever careful?" I uttered.

"We need do something... I know! We keep watch over her and when she least expect it, we scare her. I be King Kong and you go crazy like you always do."

Ok... Marco has gone off the deep end with this girl.

"What's with you and this scare obsession? Some kind of revenge?" But I sighed. He was right to begin with and sometimes, I hated that. "Fine...we'll watch her."

"THANK YOU! About time someone agrees with me."

I shook my head. "You coming, Cassie?"

"No can do. I've got some animals to look after," she answered. "But are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We might find out more about her and these dreams. If she's has no idea about them, then we're in the clear," I told her and then, in a whisper, "Besides, I kind of feel sorry for Kelly if Marco's left alone."

"Yeah, you're right... Do you think she might find out?"

I didn't reply straight away. Another kid about to discover our secret and the war... Sure, this 'foreseeing power' could be useful but it wasn't something the others and I looked forward to.

It was going to happen a second time.

"I hope not," I told her. "If it happens, then-"

"We'll have to stop her...right?"

Cassie's face showed it all: anxiety. I knew what she was thinking.

Kelly couldn't be that bad. You saw her too, Rachel. She was as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. She was a nice person, who likes to talk to everyone with a cheery smile. Not like..._**him**_...

But truly, you just can't trust anyone. Not in this kind of war.

I just couldn't risk trusting Kelly. Not right now. But...half of me hoped she wouldn't turn foe on us. I guess it was for Ax's sake, her being his first crush.

"We'll see what will happen," I assured her but that didn't ease her.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Marco hollered impatiently.

We then morphed into birds and took off to the city. Fifteen minutes later, we spotted her heading to the grocery store. Quickly, we demorphed in an alley and caught up with her inside as she grabbed a basket and went to the fruits and vegetables section.

And people began staring at us.

"I feel like some amateur from a really bad movie," I mumbled as we hid behind the potatoes.

"Really? I picture you as those super femme fatales," Marco droned.

"Oh, shut up."

We continued following Kelly. She went from one aisle to another, picking up one lettuce, a loaf of whole-wheat bread, sliced ham, a jar of Nutella, those little butter packets that you get in restaurants and instant cups of noodles.

To tell you the truth, I was surprised. For a girl her age, Kelly knew exactly what to buy and what could go together as a good tasty meal. I wouldn't know anything about grocery. Ask me about clothes and I'll tell you which sale has today's stylish fashion at good discounts. Tell me about food and I'll be stumped.

After grabbing a milk bottle, Kelly walked into the soup aisle and gazed at the top shelf. She stood on her toes and tried to reach for a can of alphabet soup, her fingers slowly shifting it out.

"Just a little...more," she groaned. "Whoa!"

The can fell off and rolled along the polished floor. Kelly chased after it and picked it up. That was when she suddenly spaced out, staring at the can.

"See! She's plotting something. She must be a Controller," Marco hissed softly.

"Or she could be looking at the label, you dimwit," I growled.

Her daze lasted several minutes. Finally, she put it into her basket and walked out of the aisle. She then stared at the seafood section and sighed before turning to the cashier and carrying her basket onto the counter.

"Um, I've got a coupon for the noodles," she said to a middle-aged man working there and handed him a wrinkled paper.

The cashier nodded slowly, taking her basket and running the items through the scanner.

"You do shopping by yourself?" he asked suspiciously as she readjusted her cap to cover her eyes.

"P-Pretty much," she replied nervously.

"Your parents must be proud of you, being a big girl." He punched in the numbers. "That'll be $26.45."

Kelly forked out a wallet and handed a few notes and some coins to him

"You know, you remind me of a kid who comes in buying groceries too," the employer said, tossing the money into the cashier. "What was her name, Kelly?"

Kelly froze, nearly dropping her wallet.

"Don't suppose you're her?" the cashier asked.

"S-Sorry. You got the wrong person."

"Really? But-"

"Sorry!" she shouted, grabbing her grocery bag and making a run for it.

"Wait! Your change!"

Kelly didn't stop as she hurried out the doors.

"Ok. What's her problem?" Marco uttered.

We chased after her but kept our distances away. If she saw us, she'd run away from us too for sure.

She was tremendously afraid if someone were to discover it was her.

Halfway, we stopped because Kelly went to hide behind a car in the parking lot. We hid too and watched her bury her face in her hands. I think...she was crying. Kelly then sniffed loudly and wiped her face clean. She got up and walked away.

"Onwards!" Marco intoned and persuaded after her.

As I followed, I noticed someone at the corner of my eye. I didn't turn my head but...I didn't tear my eyes off him. I don't know. Call it a feeling because there was something strangely bad about this person.

This person was a man in his thirties, standing out from the crowd like a sore thumb. People passing by pointed fingers at him and took photos, wondering if he was into that weird cosplay trend.

I could make out some features. The man had dirty blond hair. He wore white clothes with a long and strange coat over his shoulders. Somehow, his overalls looked like nothing I've seen in men style. Come to think of it, they didn't look like anything from this century.

And what made me feel uneasy was that the man had a cunning attitude on a still face. And he was on the other side of the street...observing.

At us? Or at Kelly?

Kelly didn't notice the guy. Every time someone passed her, she'd lower her cap and tighten her collar, determined to hide herself from everyone. And Marco too. He was just too fixed on following her to the mall.

I kept an eye on the man as I followed after them. And the man slowly trailed after us.

He didn't seem to be aware I noticed him or cross the road. But the weird guy was like a predator finding the right moment to take down his prey. And which one of us, I wasn't sure.

As we entered the mall, I lost sight of the man. Maybe, he thought a mall has too many witnesses and walked the other way. I hoped that was the case.

I settled down and turned back to Kelly once it was over. In the meantime, she bought two chocolate Cinnamon buns and began eating one.

"Very suspicious..." Marco uttered. "She buys from the same shop we always hang out."

"Okay. Now, you're being paranoid," I said. This whole spying was more ridiculous than the possibility she was a threat to us. "All I see is a scared girl on a run and you know it! Even if her dreams is about our 'problems'. Now quit this stupid spy stuff."

"But-"

"No! Not another word."

"Now, Xena-"

"Na-ah!" I yelled and he finally gave up. "Since we're at the mall, we might as well do a little shopping till Kelly leaves-"

I stopped. The bad feeling came back to me.

There was the man again, in the mall.

"Fine, fine. We'll have some fun here. But if the oddball does something horrific, I'm not going to be responsible for that!" I heard Marco say.

"Cancel that," I told him.

"Really? And I thought I could relax a little, get a latte-"

I cut him short, grabbing him by the collar.

"Hey-Whoa!" he yelled as I hurled him behind some potted plants. "What's the matter with you! ?"

I pushed aside the leaves and took a peek. The man hadn't notice us but he certainly noticed Kelly. It made me feel troubled. Not because of the way he was staring at her.

But because of that ominous smile on his face.

"That guy's been behind us for the past couple of minutes," I pointed.

Marco peered out. "Whoa, what is he wearing? He looks like some kind of video game character."

The man in white locked on Kelly for several eerie minutes while she spotted a movie trailer being played on one of those latest TVs in the electronic store. Gradually, he then glanced around.

Suddenly, he started walking towards us.

"He's heading this way!" Marco uttered softly.

I shushed him up. My heart raced faster and faster with every slow step the man took. Closer and closer.

Should we run?

He stopped. "Hey there, pretty."

I let out a sigh of relief. He was walking to our direction alright. But to a woman sitting at a café, drinking her coffee.

Good, he was just another guy who wanted to hook up with someone. But he had to be so close to our hiding place.

The woman looked baffled. "Do I know you?"

"Of course not. But I have heard about that little club of yours. You're looking for newcomers, right?"

"...And you are interested in joining?"

"Me? No, I'm much too busy with stuff. Got some _**loose ends**_ to tie up. But I do have one person in mind who would love to join." He grabbed her by the shoulders and rose up one finger at someone in the crowd.

Kelly.

"Have her join the Sharing."

My eyes bugged out and Marco's mouth gapped open. The Sharing was the last thing we didn't expect him to say. The one thing that was bad news to us and he had to say it. He had to pick Kelly out of the crowd and suggest a member of that group to put an alien slug into her head.

That day, the way he said that word was all dread to me.

"W-Wait," Marco whispered. "Kelly? Become one of...them?"

I didn't like the sound of that. Heck, I didn't like any of it.

The woman...the Controller hummed to herself, then rose an eyebrow at the man. "That kid?"

"Absolutely!" he droned.

"What makes her so special she has to join us?"

"Oh, she has such great promises. I bet she can be extremely helpful to your club. After all, she knows about things you don't."

The more I listened to his nonsense, the more I wanted to get Kelly out of the mall and away from him and the Controller.

"Really?" The Controller was slightly interested. Slightly. "And what makes you think she knows something I wouldn't know?"

"I don't. I just have a hunch. Take my word for it. It's a chance of a lifetime you can't ignore," he uttered. "No need to thank me. Just consider me as your little helper, lovely."

The man in white walked away, satisfied and grinning coldly. The lady hesitated for a bit but she got up and went to look for Kelly.

What was worse, Kelly was no longer at the electronic store.

"Oh man! Kelly's just fine as an oddball!" Marco muttered.

"We got to get Kelly out of here," I quickly suggested.

"Excuse me but do you hear yourself! ? Sure, I don't want her to become you-know-what but let's think this carefully. Maybe we can just tell that woman Kelly's not interested and she'll leave her alone."

"I don't think you understand the situation at stake," I snapped. "If Kelly becomes one of 'them' and they figure out what her dreams really are, then it's the end for us!"

From the looks of his horrified face, Marco hadn't thought that far. "Ah, man! Why did she have to run away from home in the first place?"

"Well, well."

My hair stood on ends. We wheeled back and the man in white was behind us, grinning. He found us. And there was something awfully familiar about his eyes.

Brown. Devious. With a killer's glaze.

Where have I seen them?

"If it isn't two of the famous Animorphs."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Marco was about to scream, "He knows! He knows!"

"What? Don't recognize me? I'm hurt. C'mon, I'll give you two a hint," he intoned evilly. "You were the ones who turned me into a flea-infested vermin and left me to rot on that god-forsaken dumpsite."

It didn't strike me at first. I thought this man was a lunatic. But when he said those words...

Vermin... Dumpsite...

No...

That wasn't possible...

"It can't be..." I gasped. "David...?"

Marco's jaw completely dropped.

"Surprise," the man before us uttered. "Happy to see me? In the flesh?"

It couldn't be true. But he was bizarrely standing right in front of us! No matter how many times I kept thinking it was just my eyes playing tricks with me, he was there, as real as everything else around me.

Questions were ramming deep in my head. Namely these.

One, what the heck was David doing here? Two, why was he an adult and as a human when the last time we saw him was a kid trapped in a rat's body? And three, was he looking for payback?

Was he going to fight us?

Then again, were we? We couldn't morph in a mall filled with hundreds of people.

But could he? It wasn't the same sociopathic kid who tried to kill us. He was now something else, something much more than before... He was bigger, more terrifying and had his human body back. For all I knew, he could be able to morph again.

And I had no idea what he was capable of now.

"And now..." David cracked his knuckles. "I'm here for some _**unfinished**_ business."

His cruel grin sent chills down my spine but I stood my ground as best as I could. Whatever he was about to throw at us, I wasn't going to back down.

Even if I was shaking.

Then out of the blues, a hand grabbed David by the shoulder. The petrifying intensity between us vanished instantly.

David glanced back. We looked too.

Standing behind him was a woman. A normal-looking woman...at least that's what I thought.

The dimness behind the café hid the woman from the shoppers' sight but I could just make out the details. The woman had a strong slender body, medium-length ash brown hair and hazel eyes. The woman wore a smart casual attire with a black six-buttoned coat, making her look fashionably good. Like some famous business woman that had popped out right from my magazines.

But like David, there was something off about her. Not as creepy as him but...not like any person.

Maybe it was because I couldn't read her face at all. While she did look like a model, she didn't express attractiveness in those hazel eyes and a fair ladylike smile to the world.

She had nothing. No anger, no disgust. Just distantness. From David, from us and from the rest of the world. Her face was blank, like when Ax and Tobias was in their human bodies. Her full lips were in an impassive frown. Only her voided eyes – faintly tired from maybe overwork – fastened on David like another predator after the smaller predator.

Also, for some reason, I seemed to have seen the woman's face before.

Just who was she?

"Well, well, well. So you finally come out of the shadows," David droned shrewdly. Did he know her? "Should I introduce you to them or would you prefer the silent profile?"

The grip on his shoulder tightened until I heard a sickening crack. David, however, didn't flinch.

"Sheez. You don't have to be rough. Fine, fine. We'll play the same ole game. I fight you. You fight me," he said. "But this time, I take the first move."

The woman didn't budge or speak. All she did was glare at David emotionlessly.

"Don't worry," he droned. "I won't hurt the little twerps while we're playing...yet. After all, I got all eternity to torture them one by one."

He turned back to us. His eyes met mine, burning intensely down at me. His face was very different from the old David but obviously was the same. I saw something recognizable in him; vengeance, hatred, a thirst for blood. Our blood. And something else.

I wanted to do something, to wipe that smirk off his face. But, as much as I hated to admit it, I was scared of him. And a little of the woman. For the first time in my life, I was afraid.

I knew...something was about to happen.

"Tell the others that David's back in town," David sneered with an insane and cruel look in his eyes.

Enough to say, "I'm going to kill you all."

* * *

_Do you ever stop and realize how the littlest things in life can become more than they should? Better yet, have you ever thought of something unimportant, only to suddenly have it in your face?_

_We never think about it until it's too late. And maybe we might think it's just déjà vu._

_I took these dreams for granted. Even if they looked so real, there was no way the monsters could jump into reality. I believed they were just figments of my imagination._

_But I got the full blown truth when it happened on that one day._

_When I dropped that can of soup, it reminded me of a very strange incident in the grocery store. It was some time after I found Horatio. I had planned to make a dinner for my parents' upcoming anniversary that day. I wanted it to be special._

_All I was thinking about was the dinner. I didn't care if I had trouble reaching for the top shelf. Or if the can dropped onto the floor and rolled off. I only thought to myself, 'Just my luck. Why did it have to be so high up?'_

_I never thought that normal day would turn...unusual. I wouldn't say it became worse but I couldn't say it was a good day either. _

_I chased after the can. _

_Suddenly, I heard screams and the sounds of something big and heavy crashing into groceries somewhere in the store._

_Then, it happened._

"_There's a bomb!" someone yelled."There's a bomb in the store! Run! Run! Everyone out! A BOMB!"_

_Hey, I thought. That voice sounded like the guy from my Science class._

_But as I thought that, everyone in the store suddenly ran in panic. I took longer than anyone to take the situation in. Probably because I was being shoved out of the soup aisle by people._

_The frightened shoppers headed for the entrance. I looked at the other way, wondering what the source of the commotion was._

_I gasped. I couldn't believe what was standing near the seafood section._

_I saw a weird-looking blue centaur._

_A blue centaur from my dreams. A REAL blue centaur._

_What did I do next? _

_...I just fainted._

_The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. This time with a killer pain at the back of my head. Mom, Dad and Baxter were there, worried. They asked me what had happened. I told them I tripped, fell and hit my head when I heard someone shouted "bomb" at the store._

_My family bought it. After all, the TV did say there had been an uproar at the store. But nothing about the weird-looking centaur. Did they cover it up?_

_I know. I didn't tell the truth. I was lying to my own family as best as I could. I didn't tell them the real reason. That I had dreams of blue centaurs with bladed tails and I suddenly saw one in real life._

_Why? Maybe I didn't want to believe what I saw... No. I didn't want to believe my dreams were coming true... I tried so hard to deem them as unreal._

_But so many things have happened since the day at the store. I knew now I couldn't ignore my dreams forever. And no one could help me. No one would understand._

_Not even Phillip... Not even if he could try._

_The dreams were my own problem. Not someone's problem. Not anyone's. That was for the better._

_I couldn't trouble anybody with these dreams._

* * *

Vickie: Yellllow, everyone! I've decided to do the next chp quickly because next week and probably the week after that, I'll be busy with uni work, which Is very you see the latest chp up early. And yes, it's David and he's back, grown-up and got a lot of tricks up his white sleeve. And what is he capable of? What's going to happen next? Let's just say one heck of a fight is going to take place. And who is that auburn-haired woman? Well, to truly find out, you just have to keep on reading and reviewing. :3

Marco: OK! What the heck is David doing here! ? He's supposed to be a little pesky rat! You had to make him OOC! I demand you rewrite him!

Future David: What? Jealous that I'm grown up and ready to kick your asses? Don't worry, I won't steal your fans with my wicked charms.

Marco: Not on my watch!

Vickie: T_T The fight hasn't even started and already there's one in this author's note. Anyway, the climax is just starting with the return of the Animorphs' enemy and will peak at its highest later in the story. And I do hope that as the story inclines, I get more reviews (pretty please? I really like feedback). In any case, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Also I like to dedicate this chapter to a fellow FFN writer, Tobias Mason Park for everything and his great fics (MUST REVIEW ALL OF THEM!). I hope you like it!

Also, this chapter is inspired from the song, "You're going down," by Sick Puppies.


	7. Chapter Six: OMG! A Date?

**Chapter Six: OMG! A Date?**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_Playing on the television in the mall was a commercial of an upcoming movie, Free Willy 3. It would be playing in a few weeks._

_The trailer was nice. I was happy to hear they've made another sequel on my favorite movie but I still frowned. My parents had decided that when the movie would come out, we'd all go watch it. _

_Now we couldn't._

_Do you think I'm awful? Running away from my family like that? I love them, I really do...but that's just it. I love them too much to tell them about these dreams. I didn't want to make it difficult for them with the things I see in my dreams._

_Now, I was alone in the mall. Running away from everything I held dear to me. And as I watched happy families passing by, I was sad because I knew it would never be the same again._

_There would be no more outings eating at Pizza Hunt and Dairy Queen on Sundays. No more walks to the arcade with Bax. No more window shopping with Mom. No more taking Dad to the bookshop or the newsletter stand on the occasional days._

_There would be no more family time. Now that I've left mine, there was never a joyful foursome anymore._

_I couldn't imagine a time when my family was without me. It had always been us as a whole lovely-dovey family. For eight years, I've grown up as a daughter and an older sister. And my family and I always did things together._

_The day I took Horatio home from school, I was worried. Bax had once wanted to have a pet cat but he couldn't because Dad was allergic to them. So what would my parents think of keeping a dog in the house? Surely, they wouldn't like the idea._

_And I believed they'd be angry at me for leaving school in the middle of Math._

_But I didn't want to leave Horatio alone. Not when he had been waiting me the whole morning. At least no one was home. So I gave him water and some chicken meat, and played with him._

_Until Bax came home with Dad. _

_Oh no, I thought and quickly hid Horatio in the closet. But it became pretty bad when Bax came to my room and asked why I left school early. I tried to lie but he still noticed I was hiding something._

_So he opened my closet door and hollered to Dad. I reluctantly brought Horatio to the living room and waited for Dad's discipline. But he didn't scold me harshly, just coolly told me his opinion that keeping a dog in the house wasn't a good idea._

_Mom shortly came home from the community club. And when she saw Horatio, she smiled so widely and shouted, "Ohhh! What an adorable doggie!"_

_And suddenly, after I told her I found him abandoned, she declared we'd keep him._

_Bax and Dad didn't get a chance to debate. Bax thought it was a bit unfair, since he couldn't have a cat. But after a while, everyone decided to make him part of the family. _

_Mom gave a call to the school, telling them my reason for leaving school was because I was still not well from the hospital. I apologized to Bax but he shrugged his shoulders and said, "We have a pet now. That's better than none." Dad then said we should play a game to name our new pet. And we played Pick a Name out of the Hat the whole afternoon._

_I was the one who picked out the name, Horatio, in Dad's handwriting. He told me it was from a book he liked. Hamlet, where a man named Horatio was Hamlet's friend. It also meant "time"._

_So that was what we called him. Horatio._

_Although they were my foster family, I loved them so much. And now I was leaving them._

_I cried in the mall._

* * *

**Jake**

I sighed. I was asking myself why Marco had to call me at six in the morning. Why we had to give every cereal box we could find to Ax when one box should be sufficient. Why Tobias had to drag me to the mall after school was canceled.

And why I was spending my time watching Ax gorge down his second Cinnamon bun like a starved animal.

"Sorry about this," Tobias apologized for the second time as he put another plate of Cinnamon buns on the table. "But it was the only way to stop Ax from thinking about...you-know-who."

"Couldn't you have thought of another alternative?" I asked.

"What other choice was there? He really liked this girl."

"You're using my allowance," I mumbled.

"I'll pay you back. Somehow."

"No need. Marco will do that for you. He owes me big time..." I groaned. "But is it true you-know-who...'dreamt' about us?"

"Briefly, I guess," Tobias explained. "She said she saw kids in her dreams. Nothing specifically about us."

"Are you talking about Kelly? Ke-lee."

We stared at Ax, his mouth covered with crumbs and smudges. Ok, I guess we couldn't say "you-know-who" anymore.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, we are. Just keep on eating, Ax."

Ax grabbed another hot bun and began scoffing it down.

But I still couldn't believe it. When Tobias told me the whole story, I thought this was something Marco planned up as a joke. But nope, Tobias and Ax assured me.

There were mixed emotions. First, I was taken back to hear Ax ignored my order. And in his defense, he wanted to tell Kelly he couldn't meet her again. That made me speechless. Guess there was a first in everything.

Second, startled to hear Kelly was attempting to go all the way to Canada. Third, horrified to hear a girl I knew at school has some sort of premonition power.

And fourth, anxious that she could suddenly discover about us, the morphing power and the Yeerks.

It took me a while to digest all that in. But now...now, I had to think. And it wasn't a good thought.

If Kelly had dreams about us, she'd eventually figure out they were real. And if she would, what would happen next? Would the Yeerks discover Kelly's gift and use it to their advantage? Against us? Would we have to do something about it?

Would we have to decide what to do with Kelly?

I really didn't want to think that far ahead. From what Tobias and Ax told me, she hasn't figured them out...yet. But sooner or later, she would.

It has been almost four months since **the** incident. But I could still remember it clearly. It just felt too soon. The idea of deciding what to do to another kid was just too untimely to think about.

I wasn't ready for that and I know the others weren't. I knew that when it'd come to that, everyone was going to look at me and wait for my answer, my final take in our decision. To take charge like always and stop anything that gets in our way in this war.

Even if we all have met the optimistic, happy-go girl Kelly was. I was feeling awful inside, already going ahead and making decisions of her fate.

But...no matter what, eventually, we'd have to chose whether to protect her...or recruit her or...get rid of her...

I sighed, mentally shaking all that aside. I shouldn't think of that, not right now. Not on Kelly. Not until we were sure she couldn't be...like that _**guy**_.

Guess we'd have to keep a closer eye on Kelly and make sure the Yeerks weren't after her.

"Still, I can't believe it. How can someone dream of real people and...'real beings'? Let alone what's really going on," I said.

Ax managed to stop munching on his third bun and whispered quietly enough so that no one in the noisy mall could hear, "It sounds similar to an _Eszum._"

"A what?" Tobias uttered.

"An _Eszum_ is a vision of the subconscious but only occurs with some females of my race. However, I am not sure to apply them to a living human, especially to Kelly," Ax explained.

"Well, she is a girl," I said. "But I think this is a more down-to-earth phenomenon."

"Kelly's phenomenon could be an _Oezol_, a natural and also spiritual rite only few have the ability to cultivate dreams of the future. It is a very rare ability. At least a small percentage of my race is born with it so there is very little information about it. Most of my people, however, discards it as a myth. I don't know much of _Oezol_. When they taught about it, I was-"

"Not paying attention. We know," Tobias and I said together.

And Ax went back to eating his bun inattentively.

"Still, if it's a natural thing, maybe Kelly has had her dreams for a long time," Tobias pointed out.

"True. That would mean she had dreamed the war before we knew about it."

"If you think about it, then Kelly might have more experience than us. In a way."

Her? Experience? C'mon. This was Kelly we were talking about. She used to be bashful back in the first year of our school. Now, she was the most ecstatic person I knew but she was also the clumsiest kid at school. Maybe in this city.

I wouldn't want her to go up against a Hork-Bajir.

"Right. We fight 'them', go through everyday turmoil while she sees 'them' in her nightmares," I told him.

"I think they're taking a toll on her," Tobias explained. "Could you handle something you didn't have answers to every night?"

He was right about that. I couldn't imagine myself going my whole life with haunting dreams about the invasion. I would think that I've lost it.

Then, I realized something. For as long as I knew Kelly, Kelly always had a visible baggy eye. It made me wonder how many nights she'd wake up scared to death because of those dreams. But anyone would easily disregard it whenever she'd come up to you and be her cheerful self. Telling you she was as right as rain.

Until now. Had she been hiding it all this time?

"In any case, we'll have to be careful around her," I said. "There's no telling when she'll find out about them."

"If she did, she would have said something," Tobias pointed and sighed. "But you're right. She hasn't told anyone but she has written them done in her diary. If somebody found it, they'd know."

"Wait. You read her diary?"

Tobias frowned. "It was Marco's idea! I didn't want anything to do with it."

Of course. Marco was probably searching for 'weaknesses' to his advantage. I didn't know which plan he had for revenge was worse: scaring Kelly or peeking into a girl's diary and use something.

You might be wondering why he was seeking vengeance on just one girl. I actually wasn't sure but I think it was the way Kelly did, rejecting him that day. Sure, Marco was used to getting 'no's from a lot of girls but I guess not Kelly. To this day, she was the first person I know that Marco couldn't let go.

But she was terribly depressed the same day she rejected him. For what reason, I didn't know. It was also weird because Kelly was the one who asked me about Marco weeks ago.

Well, the past was the past. Nothing Marco could do about it.

"So what else has she seen in her dre–"

Then out of the blue, Ax quickly stood up from his seat. He had stopped eating altogether, the half-eaten bun dropped onto his plate.

"Ax? You alright?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he bobbed his head about, clearly trying to glance beyond the mass of people. I gazed over my shoulder but from where we sat, I wasn't sure who he was looking for. I didn't recognize anyone walking pass the Starbucks.

"What's wrong, Ax?" Tobias asked.

Could it be a Controller? Or maybe...

"Kelly..."

I heard Ax, alright. But when I looked around carefully, there was no sign of her anywhere. I was more amazed that the girl sure knew how to appear unexpectedly.

"I don't see her–"

"There! She is there! There!" Ax yelled and fiercely pointed, which attracted a lot of eyes around us.

"Wow, did time fly that fast?" Tobias uttered, noting the stares. "I think we should go. Now."

"Agreed," I said.

However, before we had the chance to leave, Ax did the next best thing. He bolted.

"Ax!" I yelled and we chased after him.

Ax really ran fast, pushing his way through the crowd. He had never run this wild in his human morph before. A few times, he would nearly trip and fall. But he skipped back up and kept on sprinting. He wasn't going to stop for anything.

Ahead of a several people, I noticed a kid with a cap on as he turned round a corner to the elevators.

Ax disappeared around the corner.

_THUD!_

It was a loud noise, followed by the sounds of two bodies collapsing and some stuff dropping onto the floor. People stared at one focal point bewilderedly and chitchatted softly of how a clumsy boy had to run into another kid.

Tobias and I peered over the crowd.

On the marble floor, Ax had fallen onto his butt, rubbing the soreness on his chin. While in front of him was the kid laying down as he moaned painfully, hands on his possibly battered face.

The kid's cap had fallen off, revealing light brown and medium long hair. Wait, I thought as I took a better look. That wasn't a guy.

"Ouch... Oh, god. That hurts..." she muffled. "I feel like I hit a brick wall..."

"I am sorry. Sor-rie."

The hands lowered from her face, changing from agony to surprise. She slowly got up and found Ax before her.

"Phillip?" Kelly uttered.

Gradually, the number of passer-bys decreased, clearing the area. But we didn't step in, just watched them stand up and Kelly gather her groceries back into her paper bag.

"Twice in one day... We have to stop meeting like this," Kelly said. "Least you didn't scare me this time... Did crack my skull, though."

"I am sorry. Sor-rie. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Hey, it's alright. I've been through worse things. Crashed my bike several times and got myself into a few accidents but I quickly get back up," she assured Ax with a smile and wore back her cap. "But really, seeing you again? That's real something."

"What do you mean? Meen." Ax asked curiously.

"Well, it's like we're meant to keep on meeting each other," she explained. "'Everything happens for a reason. And when fate happens, look for the good in it as it is there,' by Catherine Pulsifer."

Ax looked puzzled. "I do not understand. Un-der-stand."

Kelly giggled. "It's a quotation. An artistic expression."

"Oh."

"And meeting you again is the good out of this fate. My dad sometimes philosophizes it now and then." They soon started walking away and we followed. "Wonder what will happen next. Like my friend always said, everything is connected."

What on earth were we doing? We should be grabbing Ax and taking him away from Kelly as far as possible before he did something stupid. But we both feared it could make Kelly suspicious, especially with those dreams of her.

Two old ladies were whispering behind our backs but I heard every single word. One of them said, "Why are those two boys after such a sweet couple?"

Ok, not what I expected to hear. I mean, really? Ax and Kelly? A couple? Them?

Those women must have serious senility.

"Kelly, were you distressed earlier?" Ax blurted it out.

Kelly stopped in her tracks. Her expression abruptly changed. "Why would you ask that? I never get distressed."

Ax didn't buy it. "You were sad six minutes and thirty-five seconds ago. Sec-kes. You were also watching a television. Tele-vizh-en."

"...Heh, you got good eyesight," she chuckled weakly.

"You are also without Horatio. Ho-ray-sho."

"Well, you can't bring pets to the mall. He's being looked after for a while."

"So is there something wrong? Rong?"

Kelly at first did not reply. She took a moment before sighing very deeply. "...I really can't seem to lie to you."

"Why would you lie? Lie? That is an unfavorable thing to do. Do. Do."

"Yeah, you're right... But I'd lie...because I don't want to trouble anyone with my problem. And if I told the truth...people would think I was weird...or just wouldn't understand me."

Now, that made me a little guilty. I did think of her as a weird person. She was a bit of an oddball. And perhaps, if she had told me about everything, I would honestly believe she was being stressed out.

"But when I'm with you...I just can't," Kelly continued. "I don't know why... If you must know, I was sad because I was just thinking. When I leave for Canada with Horatio...I'd never see my family again... And it would never be the same again..."

"You do not have to run away, Kelly," Ax stated. "Your family would miss you very much. Much. They must be very worried about you. Wured"

"Yeah," she laughed. "By now, my mom's harnessing the cops and my dad's hiring the best detective across the state, just to find me."

"Are they?"

"Nah, they wouldn't be too serious...but my mom, she's a different story. But you're right... I've made them terrible just by running away..."

"Maybe they can help you. With your dreams. Dre-e-ms."

Kelly frowned. "It's not that simple. They are my family but...that's it. I don't want to worry them about my dreams. And I don't think they could understand them. I don't even understand myself..."

"What do you mean? Mean."

"It's just like...I'm completely lost and alone in a crowd of people," Kelly tried her best to put it in words. "And there's no one there to listen to me...because I know deep down, they'll never believe me..."

She let out a weak smile.

"It's actually a cruel and excruciating way to experience it...makes you wonder what your purpose is in the first place."

I was surprised to hear that. Even Tobias. When she said those words, it made me wonder what could be worse. Fighting Yeerks everyday or fighting dreams every night until you wanted to break down. And above all, you couldn't tell anyone.

From hearing how bad Kelly's dreams were, I didn't want to compare between the two battles.

To compare just wasn't right.

A long pause between Kelly and Ax hung as she bit her lower lip. Then Ax said the most unexpected thing.

"I believe you."

Kelly wheeled up, greatly astonished. And for a while, she waited for him to say saying. But eventually, she shook her head when he didn't.

"What's to believe?" she said, again beaming out her smile. "Scientists would declare me as crazy, in need of paramedic. You don't have to say that to make me feel better."

"I am not," Ax said. That changed her smile to a small gap. "I have not said I do not believe you, Kelly."

Kelly went quiet. Her eyes were full of surprise but also contentment. What he just said was something she must had longed to hear, an end to her extended anguish.

She smiled at that. "You're a sweet guy, Phillip."

"I am?"

"Hee-hee! Of course, you are."

And that made Ax very happy. I think he really liked it whenever she smiled at him. However, his happiness quickly faded away with a heavy look.

"It is sad that you will be leaving. Lev-ing."

"Hm?" she uttered.

"I will not get to see you anymore."

Kelly didn't expect that. Neither did me nor Tobias. Everyone was right about one thing: he truly have feelings for this one girl, even if he wouldn't admit it.

In the loud racket of the mall, there was another silent and steady pause between them.

Kelly was the first to break it.

"Alright." She raised a hand to Ax and waited. Ax glanced at her, baffled as she grinned cheerily.

She was asking him to grab her hand.

"Let's make this one memorable day for us," she said and unexpectedly took hold of his hand. "C'mon!"

She took off, pulling Ax along through the crowd. Oh dear god, she was going off with an alien.

"This is bad," I cried out.

What am I saying? This was worse! What if Ax would demorph in the middle of the mall **AGAIN** or get struck as a human? Or blow our secret out! ?

"We got to go after them!" I hollered and we scrambled off our feet.

We tried to catch up with them but it was so packed that day. Already, they were up a floor. Hopefully, without getting some angry faces, we shoved our way through.

Then, we lost them.

"Where'd they go?" Tobias wondered.

Did we really mess this up? And this was like, what? Second, no, fourth or fifth time Ax wandered away from us. Only this time, he was taken.

We glanced around. Then, suddenly, I saw two familiar faces entering the arcade.

"There!" I yelled. "I think."

"At the arcade?"

It didn't take long to spot them inside. They were already at one shooting gallery game that just came out.

"I like this game 'cause of the sea monsters. It scares me a little but it's fun playing with someone rather than alone," Kelly uttered, tossing in four tokens. "But it's kinda upsetting when you're shooting at sharks and animals."

"Game?" Ax exclaimed. "Gaa-mmeee."

"Alright!" She grabbed hold the handles of one of the yellow turret-like guns. "The barracudas are really annoying. And the bosses too. I've only gotten to the fifth one. You set, Phillip?"

"But...I have not played a 'game' before. How do you play it? Pl-aa-y."

"What?" The moment she glanced at him, a couple of in-game sharks devoured their characters mercilessly. 'Game Over' read boldly on the screen but that didn't catch her attention. "You've never played games before...? Wow, first time I ever heard a guy say that..."

"Am I supposed to know how to? Too," he asked. "I have seen my friends on a game. Gamme. I am a little familiar with the technology. Tek-nol-a-je."

"I don't think watching people play helps. Guess I'll have to teach you now, don't I?" Kelly popped in another two tokens but kept one in her hand. "Okay, this is how you play."

So she explained about the game to Ax: you're an underwater adventurer searching for seven great sea monsters of the Seven Seas and collecting bounties placed on their heads. The player shoots at many aggressive sea creatures along the way, like sharks, sea snakes, eels and squids. And at the end of the level is the boss, which you pretty much have to kill it and get rewards.

But finding out Kelly knew a great deal about a game wasn't what made me dumbfounded.

Kelly was teaching an alien how to play.

She was greatly patient with Ax. Every time he asked a question, Kelly unwearyingly answered back. No matter what, she wouldn't get tired and simply turn away like anyone else would do.

I have never seen anyone last more than two minutes with Ax.

"Do you see what I see?" Tobias asked.

I answered, "Yup."

"So it gives us rewards? Ri-word. Re-wards. What kind of reward? Kind. Something good to eat?" Ax asked.

"No, silly. It's points for your score," Kelly replied.

"Points. Pooint. Why do you need points for a score? Skore."

"To get the highest score. If you do, you get to put your name at the highest rank for everyone to see."

"Highest rank. Rang-k. People find that fun? Fun."

"Yeah. Guess you can call that gloating. You sure ask a lot of questions, Phillip," Kelly exclaimed. "Anyway, all you need to do is to shoot the bad creatures and not the divers. That's all."

"I understand. It is like educating the _aristh_ in the line of fire."

"Excuse me?"

My heart leapt into my throat. I wanted to go over there and drag Ax away from Kelly before he'd spill anymore information we didn't want spilling. But Tobias clutched my shirt and stopped me.

"Wait! Just wait for a second!" he whispered.

And Tobias was right. Kelly had no clue what the word, _aristh_, meant.

"Oh, it is nothing. Na-thing," Ax stuttered. "I am ready to play."

"You say that now but later..." Kelly murmured.

Shrugging her shoulders, she threw in the last token and the game started. At first, Ax wasn't sure what to do but once he saw Kelly grab the gun and pull the triggers, he mimicked her before his second life depleted.

Eventually, Ax got the hang of it. He easily took down the graphic sharks, snakes and barracudas without a flinch. And then the giant octopus at the end of the level.

"Whoa, you managed to get them with just one life," Kelly uttered. "Are you sure you've never played games before?"

"No. Nooo," Ax replied, his eyes still fixed on the screen as more sharks came into view.

Well, he does know how to handle alien guns before. A toy gun was no different.

After losing one of the mini-bosses in the third round, Kelly decided they should go play another game.

Would you believe she chose Tekken? And again, she lectured Ax on it?

After Ax 'became familiar' with it, they started playing. Kelly went with choosing Michelle Chang and Ax...pretty much didn't know which to choose so he just randomly picked Roger.

"The way they move seems rhythmic. Ri-th-mik. Is this a combat practice?" Ax asked.

"Well, this is a fighting game so yeah," Kelly replied. "This is all martial arts."

"Martial arts. Arrrts. So that is what these primitive actions are called. Called. It looks very brutal but effective. E-fek-tive. It is also interesting too. In-ter-esting."

"Brutal, yes. Effective, yes again. Interesting, not if you're the one getting your butt kicked."

"Yes, that is very true. Tru."

Ax won a few rounds but Kelly beat him many times, probably because she was so used to the game.

Come to think of it, I've rarely seen a girl play games before. Rachel prefers fashion over games and Cassie with animals. So it was a rare sight to see a girl walk right in the arcade, fork out five dollars and start playing.

"YES! I win!" Kelly cheered. "That's three wins out of six. You're gettin' better, Phillip. I'd win four times before my brother calls it quits."

"How did you become excellent at these games? Ga-meee."

"Oh, my brother got me hooked up on them."

"Hooked up? Hooked. You need a fastener to play these programs? Pro-gram."

"No, silly. I mean it was my brother that got me started on games. Every Friday afternoon, he'd always drag me here because he needs a partner. But 'cause I learn so fast, he gets beaten many times."

"I see. Ceeee."

"Wonder what he's up to now..."

Although Kelly smiled like normal, her eyes were a very different story. I could tell. And so did Ax, too.

"Let's go get something to eat," she quickly said as she smiled widely to hide the pain. Kelly grabbed Ax's hand lightly and led the way out of the arcade. She wanted to forget what she just said and go on with the day.

No. She didn't want Ax to feel concerned over her.

Kelly missed her family a lot, even if they weren't related.

Two floors down, they stopped at the Baskin-Robbins and headed to the counter. We didn't follow them in and peered through the shop's window. Kelly couldn't know we were following them.

Hopefully, she'd get distracted and we could quickly swoop in and get Ax.

Like always, Ax examined the store from top to bottom as curious as a child.

"So what would ya like?"

Ax snapped out from the abundance of things around him. Kelly was waiting for an answer, pointing to the menu above. When he noticed it, he tried to study it.

It didn't help.

"C'mon, pick anyone. It's my treat," she beamed brightly.

"Pick anyone? A-ni-one..."

He struggled with the choice giving, seeing so many ice-cream favors, sundaes, cakes and pies. Then again, Ax probably didn't know about two-thirds of what the ingredients were.

Kelly could tell he wasn't sure.

"How about this?" she uttered, breaking him away from the menu. "Which favor you like the most? Vanilla?"

Ax just stared at her blankly and confused.

"Caramel? Strawberry? Mint? Cookie Dough?"

Nope. He knew nothing of those favors.

"Sherbet? Coconut? Pistachio?"

Again, no. Ax doesn't even know what they were. Not even ice-cream.

"Ok," Kelly uttered. No doubt she was astounded. "What about chocolate?"

Oh no.

"Chocolate. Chock-lit. Yes, I like chocolate the most."

"Alright." Kelly turned to the cashier. "Two Chocolates, please. In cups."

Two big servings were given to them. And I knew this wasn't good. Every time Ax touched chocolate, it was chaos! And once he had his chocolate, nothing could stop him.

Ax picked up the spoon his cup came with and looked at it. We didn't teach him about spoons yet. And I could only expect the worse out of it. He'd instantly toss it away and wolf down the ice-cream with his hands.

But he didn't. Instead, Ax watched Kelly take the first scoop with her spoon.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in before it melts," she said happily.

Something completely stopped Ax from devouring his ice-cream at once like a crazy glutton. He didn't dive in first but rather, he stared at her eat as she smiled with content. Maybe mesmerized by her smile? Curious of how she ate like any normal human? I don't know but whatever she did got him to halt before eating.

He then took his spoon and scooped up a glob of chocolate.

Did Kelly just somehow tame and teach Ax without realizing it? And at the same time? If she did, I'd like to know how.

Ax's eyes lit up with the ice-cream in his mouth. And this was the part I feared would come.

"It is cold! But it is chocolate!" he hollered, nearly scaring the cashier. This is excellent! Ex-ce-lent."

"Great invention of food, huh?" Kelly said.

"It melts in my mouth. Mouuuth."

"That's the best part. The taste last longer. I like eating ice-cream slowly."

"Oh." Ax dug up another blob, chucked it in his mouth and let it melt inside. But it was _**barely**_ a slow melt.

"Hey, Jake," Tobias whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Would this be called...?" He stopped, trying to find the word.

"What?"

"I don't know. A date?"

I looked at him as if he was talking crazy talk. A date? An alien on a date! ? It sounded weird. Freaky even. I mean, an alien dating a human who has no idea that the person she's with is actually an alien.

Then again, Kelly treated him like a friend. And Ax liked her company.

"Yeah, I guess so..." I uttered in disbelief.

"Marco would flip his lid off if he had seen this."

"Rachel too, that's for sure."

The ice-cream was almost finished when I noticed Ax looking gloomy again, his eyes aimed at the near empty cup in his hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kelly asked, noticing it too.

"Uh... It is nothing. No-thing."

But she could tell it was something.

Ax was bothered. Not because that the ice-cream would be gone but also it would end after the desert.

Kelly would say her goodbyes and leave.

A hand touched his cheek. Ax flinched with shock but relaxed when he realized it was Kelly as she cleaned a brown smudge off his face. Then his face turned a bit red.

Or did I just imagine that?

"As my dad always say, "the day's still young"," Kelly exclaimed.

A smile from Kelly gradually made him pleased. It would not end anytime soon.

But that was bad for us! He couldn't have forgotten he was in his human morph with a limited time only! Did he seriously not know he could slip up?

With the last spoonfuls eaten, they were off again. To where, I wondered because this was starting to get tiring.

I checked my watch. More than an hour and a half had passed.

"Left twenty minutes," I said. "We'd better get him before he becomes a permanent human."

"I hear you. But how?" Tobias asked.

"We'll just tell Kelly we're Ax's cousin and friend and it's time for all three of us to go home."

"Right."

"JAKE!"

I jumped with fright. The voice was at full volume behind us. We wheeled round, wondering where it came from among the huge crowd around us.

A hand popped out and waved violently at us. It was Marco. Man, did he have to shout so loud?

"Jake! Tobias! You're not going to believe this!" he yelled, rushing over to us. "Even I can't believe it! But OH! This is real! It's not a figment of my imagination!"

Oh boy. Here we go again with the rejection again, I thought.

"Marco, if this is another lame excuse about Kelly, I don't want to hear it," I groaned.

"Wait, WHAT! ?" he yelled with frustration. "It's not about her! It's about him!"

I shook my head. "So she likes Ax. You've gotta let go of the past. All she said was no-"

"David!" he suddenly yelled. "It's David! He's back!"

I froze. I was hoping he was pulling my leg but just looking at his panicked face, I knew he wasn't joking.

"Oh sh-!"

_CRASH!_

All three of us turned to the sound of broken glass.

It almost became silent around us. The crash brought everyone's attention to a fashion shop. Its window bay was shattered into a million pieces by something. And that something was lying on the floor, bleeding shallowly. Inside the shop with broken shards surrounding him was a blond-haired man in whites.

Footsteps echoed in the mall. A woman slowly approached the shop. But I wasn't sure to call her _**a**_ person because she wore a motorcycle helmet and a strange suit that looked right out of a game.

I only had one thought in my mind.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

_For as long as I could remember, I have been fighting these battles by myself. But I guess you couldn't call it fighting. Every time I wake up after a dream, I'd break into tears and hid under my bed from the monsters in them._

_I was afraid of them, of losing everything to them...and myself._

_But there are times, helping me escape these dreams. I would always feel calm when I stop and truly admire the beautiful things in like. Like the blackbirds Phillip and I watched at the field. Or my special spot. _

_Or that one cold night when I was with Chogan by the riverside. _

_It was also the same night that I had one of those dreams. I couldn't call it my first dream. For all I know, I had them before I forgot my past._

_My crying woke Chogan up that night. He wiped my tears, carried me to the river, sat down with legs crossed, placing me on his lap._

_Chogan was big. His arms also were, wrapped warmly around me. _

_Then he waited._

_He waited for a very long time. I looked about, wondering if something would happen. _

_Then they appeared. One speck of light materialized out of nowhere, followed by another and another. The more they were visible, the brighter it became in the dark forest. I may have forgotten my memories but I knew what they were._

_Fireflies. _

_It was a breathtaking sight. I stared in awe as Chogan began humming a tune to them dancing across the water. The melody and fireflies seemed to give life to the quiet river. _

_But gradually, my eyes became heavy. I wanted to continue watching the insects. Listening to Chogan's Algonquin song. But before I knew it, I was already asleep. And when I opened my eyes again, it was already over._

_That was the first time I felt like all my worries were gone. I knew that even if I had lost everything...I was safe._

_Now that I think about it, it made me wonder. An experience like that wouldn't happen to anyone in particular. It might probably be one in a million. Meeting Chogan, learning new things I would have never have known of since my amnesia was a rare thing to me...and the good out of that fateful week. My loss of my pervious past was unfortunate but I was happy to have met Chogan. _

_And meeting Phillip now, it felt like a second time. Another rare occurrence to me._

_Spending that fateful day with Phillip is now one of my cherished memories. He was just an odd kid I met in the woods. Then, he became a close friend to me and I to him. And when he said, "I believe you," I thought he was kidding. I wouldn't believe me myself. But when he said he wasn't..._

_...I was relieved. So much that I wanted to cry. For the first time in my life...I've found someone who really understood me._

_Right on the spot, I began to feel grateful of my life. If I had thrown it away so easily, I would never have these happy moments. All I had were Chogan's words to hold on to before I stepped into my new life. And here I was, enjoying the time with Phillip._

_It's heartbreaking that I was leaving that life very soon. But it was alright. I was happy to see Phillip a third time._

_I was happy to meet someone like him._

**_CRASH!_**

_But the day...had to end when we heard glass break._

* * *

Vickie: YELLOW EVERYONE! Back after two and five days of work and here's the latest chp. And I expect a lot of people going happily crazy over this chp with the phrases that includes, "AWWWWW!" :P But this little date has to end, people. Cuz next chapter is the fight! The introduction of the black-suited woman!

Whoops, gave a spoiler. Ah well. :D

Marco: Oh c'mon! Give me more spoilers! Who the heck is that woman?

Vickie: Nope. That is not gonna be revealed next chp.

Marco: Hey, I'm in this story getting myself tortured by you! I have the right to know. We already got that rat here!

Vickie: So you really want to know?

Marco: Yes.

Vickie: Really?

Marco: YES! Now tell me.

Vickie: Ok, after you win a match from Mr. Scary. – big scary teddy bear with razor claws and bat wings appear behind Vickie –

Marco: Oh-! Not you again! AAAAAAAAH! –gets chased by Mr. Scary-

Vickie: So I lie. But only to fictional characters. :D On with this note. The friendship is getting further between Ax and Kelly. And I've said this before in my first chp. While you demand a shipping between them in this first fic, I will not

And besides, we are going to have some fighting in the next chp. Blood is going to be everywhere. And there will be punches, kicks and guns. Doesn't action sound much better than romance?

Cricket: ..crick.

Vickie: ...Seriously, what's with you and going mushy on kisses between characters?

Rachel: BOO! Give us some A/K romance! –has literally become one of you, the fans-

Vickie: I'm going to ignore you. And no matter what you all do to me, Ax and Kelly are going to remain friends until Ax admits he does have feelings for her instead of them being a human condition. Which is not going to happen anytime in this fic.

Rachel: What? –morphs to bear and holds claw at Vickie's throat-

Vickie: O-O-Ok. M-Maybe afterwards. I-In another fic!

Rachel: Good to hear that. –leaves happy-

Vickie: Phew... Just because I said in another fic, I don't mean the next one after this. –grins evilly- Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone who has so far read and reviewed this fanfic. I really appreciate all the support and feedback from everyone. :D So I do hope you all will enjoy the latest chp!

And with that, I bid you all night. –instantly sleeps on desk-

P.S. May relook the chp for mistakes tomorrow morning.


	8. Chapter Seven: Black Versus White

**Chapter Seven: Black Versus White**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_When I ran away that night, I began to ask myself these questions..._

_How far could I go on my bike without turning back? How far would it take to reach Canada? Would I tire out first before I reach there? Could I keep going until no one could get hurt from my dreams?_

_How far would I go before I'd turn back?_

_I was determined to go as far as I could. To protect everyone from these dreams, even if it meant I'd never see them again. It was a sad thing to do but back then, I believed it was the right thing._

_I used to think that I was a mistake coming into this world. I kept asking myself what was my purpose for living. How could a kid like me be here when I didn't have my memories, my past and my real family but only these terrible dreams every night? I also wondered if maybe my parents abandoned me because of those dreams. But for some reason, deep down, I didn't believe that._

_I must have had a lot of bad luck before I met Chogan. Yeah, that could be it._

_Only I don't believe in my own luck. Never did. I only believe in Chogan's beliefs. I believe that there is something bigger out there._

_I believe my pain will end someday. And it did when Phillip told me he believed me._

_For so long, I have kept this secret to myself. I also prayed that someone would hear me one day. It sounded stupid, right? I couldn't hide it and hope anyone could find out at the same time. _

_But Phillip proved me wrong. He got me to spill the beans. And he didn't turn away like I expected anyone would. He was in fact not like any person I knew. Kind of wished I had more friends like him, who could understand me._

_You could really call Phillip a true friend, even if you thought he was weird._

_So was I still a mistake? Was I still asking myself about my purpose?_

_No. I shouldn't be thinking like that. But sometimes, it couldn't help it. I had to ask myself. I have had so many misfortunes in the past that I had to ask what my purpose was. I guess we sometimes wonder about them when times are hard. If we were to do something extraordinary or plain and simple. If we were to become the next president or a hobo on the street. _

_Purposes. _

_Everyone has them. We exist because we each have a purpose on this blue planet. Although we don't know what they are, it won't be long until we find more about them. And when we do, we go for it. Like a sprint._

_Everyone has a purpose. That is one of Chogan's four truths._

_So I began to wonder..._

_What does it mean to truly have a purpose in this small world?_

* * *

**Rachel**

It happened so fast. I don't know where to begin. But, oh god, after grown-up David and the supermodel appeared in the mall, everything went totally chaotic.

I guess I should start at the beginning. After David said, "Tell the others that David's back in town."

He locked on us with his sinister eyes and the glare just sent chills down my spine. Then he turned his attention to the woman.

Now was our chance.

"Marco, get the others," I whispered.

"What?" he hollered as soft as he could. "You aren't planning to go head to head with **him**! ?"

"No, stupid! One of us has to warn the others! You go find Jake."

"You're staying? Are you insane! ?"

"Call me crazy if you want. But if you haven't noticed, _**he'**__s_ back!" I snapped, pointing at the tall blond. "And probably worse than before!"

"Which is why we should hightail out of here!" Marco hollered softly.

"Marco, now is not the time to be chicken so get!"

"And leave you here! ?"

I looked back. If I were to stay, David would no doubt eradicate me in less than a second. After all, he was capable of killing. And possibly now, he could do better at it with whatever means he had.

Which was what? Better morphing? Him breaking our necks in two?

However, I was half uneasy. And because it was the mysterious woman. She didn't cringe from David's cruel grin. As if she was ready for him, maybe to counterstrike him. But...what could she do? That question was screaming in my mind. She was just one person. David was a sociopath who could morph into any animal! Maybe anything!

And yet, it didn't seem like it would matter to her. She might be bent on stopping him. And how, I wouldn't know. But I knew this much. She wasn't leaving.

Maybe having a witness could be a good idea in this kind of situation. And like Marco would say, it'd a crazy idea.

"Just go!" I shouted.

Marco was reluctant to leave but we had no time for debate. So I shoved him.

"GO!"

"Alright! Alright!" Scrambling onto his feet, Marco darted out from behind the café and squeezed his way into the crowd.

I turned back, waiting for something to happen. Anything.

The woman took the first move. She strolled to her left like a tiger, stalking before pouncing. David only grinned coldly.

"Alright," he hummed, cracking his knuckles. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Seconds passed but it seemed like hours. Then...David's fist viciously swung at her.

I opened my mouth to shout but the woman was much faster than my pre-warning. She pitched out her left arm and shoved David's punch just in the nick of time. Her other hand, the woman rolled her fingers into a fist.

_WHAK!_

She threw a powerful punch at David, bashing his jaw. But she didn't stop there. The woman kept on punching, this time at his stomach. A grown supermodel was knocking the lights out of a killer.

I had one thing in my mind: Exactly, who was this person! ?

The next thing that happened...I don't know. It happened so fast. All of a sudden, I saw her grab David by the collar of his white overalls and then David was sent flying.

_CRASH!_

His helpless body crashed into the U2 shop as he collided into a few mannequins. Glass shattered into a million pieces, bringing everyone to a halt and gaze at the broken window.

Oh no, not that shop!

I know. I know. I shouldn't be caring about clothes at a time like this but the new arrival now had blood on them. And to think I had wanted to go buy some tops there earlier.

The woman strolled slowly past me and my mouth dropped wider than before.

As she walked, her designer clothes suddenly streaked from chic colors to blackness. Buttons, pockets and seams disappeared as fabric ends merged together, covering every inch of her skin. Blue glowing lines and strange plating materialized over her arms, shoulders, legs and torso, making metallic clicking sounds. Two large and strange-looking armor plates appeared and fitted over her thighs. Like holsters.

The plating then reached her neck. It crawled around her head, shaping and shelling into a helmet. An orange screen flipped down, concealing her shapeshifting face, and flashed vividly. Eerily.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

That was morphing. Or at least...her clothes morphed. From a beautiful model on a day off to a futuristic black-suited woman.

But it couldn't be. No way it could be morphing but it _**looked**_ like morphing.

The woman's pace was slow and steady. She stepped out from the dim hall and into the light, and continued ambling towards the shop. She had no hesitation to hurry.

It was almost silent in the mall. Everybody didn't notice her at first. After all, their attention was at the broken window. But gradually, one by one, they stared at the black-suited woman in quiet awe. With phones and cameras slowly drawn.

I could guess what their thoughts were. What was happening?

My thought right then was what was she going to do next?

The woman stopped before the store. She didn't care if she was something out of this world, in public, and ignored the silence. I ran up a little to get a better view and I could stop holding my breath. David was still there. Still lying on the floor. He wasn't moving.

Was it over?

"Hold it right there!"

Guns pointed at her. Surrounding the woman were two mall cops and three policemen. No doubt they heard the commotion and hurried to the scene with their guns immediately drawn from their holsters.

But she did not flinch at the sight around her. She barely responded with an unhurried turn of her head.

"Put your hands in the air!" one of them demanded.

The woman didn't follow his order. She simply glanced around, calmly examining the situation she was in.

"I said put your hands up!"

She still ignored him. Then the weirdest thing happened. And I was probably the only person in the mall who noticed it.

Small circular lights displayed on the orange face screen of her helmet, moving rapidly about as she wheeled her head leisurely from left to right. The way those symbols moved looked like something virtual and also predatory.

Was the helmet...scanning? And for what?

"Final warning! Put your hands up!"

She again disregarded the order and continued inspecting until she stopped. The lights on the face screen flickered and united together as one crosshair, blinking constantly. She had locked on one of the cops and seemed to gaze at him rapaciously.

Her faceless stare made the cop jump.

Then the next_** weirdest**_ thing happened.

Those two armor plates on her futuristic intergalactic suit started to glow a sky blue color. Much like...

...The cube that gave us morphing powers.

Couldn't be but the likeness was there, before my very eyes.

The more I watched, the more I was amazed. I was disbelieved at what happened next. I knew it just wasn't possible but it happened!

Out from one armor plate materialized a gun, from nothing to something! And might I add, it was a handgun from another time. Thin blue luminous neon lines appeared, streaming along its barrel and handle. The solid weapon drifted into the woman's waiting hand.

She grasped it tightly and it was indeed real.

"What the heck! ?" one of the cops shouted. They and absolutely anyone who saw the gun's appearance were beyond shocked. Astonished!

All but one. The cop she targeted. He was scared still. His knees were knocking each other. His teeth were chattering and sweat was pouring down his brow. It was then I realized something. Not only was he terrified, he knew who he was dealing with.

He knew exactly who she was.

"B-Blac-Black Massacre!" he yelled and raised his gun.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

It was not my first time hearing a real gun fire. But I dropped. Everyone fell to the ground on instinct. My hands immediately grabbed for my ears, trying to deafen the terrible sound and people's screams. I could feel my heart pound in my chest.

This was a lot different than experiencing it when you're in morph. Not when you're human.

And yet, the woman didn't fall. At the first shot, she swayed to the left swiftly. She swung her gun and held it up. The second and third bullet ricocheted off the gun's durable handle and bounced off to who knew where.

The woman glared mercilessly at the cop. Fear took over him, too terrified to pull the trigger again. To empty his clip.

She placed a foot forward like a sprinter ready on a marathon and took off lighting fast. In a split second, she was already in front of the cop, almost nose to helmet.

The cop couldn't respond in time. He was too afraid to take her down at close range, to do anything. He did nothing as she aimed the barrel at his ear.

_BANG!_

My eyes shut close. And when I opened them seconds later, I was aghast.

The cop laid on the ground motionlessly.

I couldn't believe she did that. She shot him. And he was dead. She killed him!

Yet...there was no pool of blood. His head wasn't blown up when it should have. He was shot right at the temple. But there wasn't any gapping hole in his head.

Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Did I see the cop survive a shot?

Was he even dead kept repeating in my mind.

The woman stood still, unmoved by her horrifying deed and the fact she just **murdered **someone in cold blood.

She tilted her head down, looking away from the fallen cop. I then noticed something was in her free hand. It was moving, trying to escape from her clutches.

It was gray. Slimy. Had no eyes.

Oh my god. I had to be imagining it. But I knew what was in her hand.

It was a Yeerk.

_SQUASH!_

She crushed the gray slug without hesitation or pity. Her thumb pushed forcefully on the Yeerk's head, its mush dripping through her fingers. The woman flung her hand in one swing, disposing the squashed Yeerk off like unwanted filth.

The cop was a Controller. And she recognized which one among those five cops! Could it be that helmet helped her detect the Yeerk in his head?

And did she somehow yank it right out from him? But how? I had so many questions and there was no one to answer them.

A new question then came to mind.

Was she friend or foe?

The other cops stared at her with absolute alarm and terror.

"You...! Cop killer!" one of them screeched and fired.

The atmosphere was filled with gunshots. Again, I stayed down instinctually as I watched the woman take the bullets. But she didn't drop to her knees. She didn't even dodge.

The bullets never hit her. Instead, they rebounded off some sort of invisible barrier that appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her body. Blue ripples shook around her every time a bullet struck the barrier.

Ok, _**now**_ force fields! ? What was this? A videogame! ?

But one thing was clear. She was indestructible.

Her handgun started to glow. Then parts of it shifted and shaped. My eyes bugged wider at it. It was changing. Barrel, handle, frame, everything changed except the neon lines.

It became a totally different type of gun, much leaner than before. She took aim.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Four shots. Right at the neck. And the four cops fell to the floor.

She killed them. She really killed them.

But again, there was no blood. And the sound of snoring made me think otherwise. I became aware of a small dart-like projectile on the neck of one mall cop. Its needle pierced the skin, injecting something into him before the dart abruptly evaporated into thin air. Like it never existed before.

...Were the cops sleeping?

I was overwhelmed. They were asleep on the job now! ? They just got shot!

What the heck was going on here! ?

The woman wheeled away and locked her sight to the broken window. I looked too and felt dread.

David was gone! He wasn't in the shop anymore. When did he get up and walk away! ?

The woman spun around alertly, looking for David. He was her main target all along. She looked high and low but no sign of that guy anywhere. She should have finished the job when she had the chance. I couldn't calm myself down without expecting David to pop out of nowhere.

I soon saw him alive and well, charging towards the woman with a readied fist.

"Look out!" I hollered.

She quickly responded but it was already too late.

"Right here, sweetheart!" He smirked.

_POW!_

His fist smacked at her head, nearly knocking her off her feet. Her gun dropped from her hand, making her weaponless. David hurtled, ready with more attacks to throw. However, the stranger quickly regained her composure and quickly parried his moves.

The woman was flexible. No matter how fast David's punches were, her body glided over and around them. Her arms twirled around his and flung them away. Whenever David became serious and shot a kick at her, she would somersault evasively and gracefully.

She was better than I was at gymnastics!

Angrily, David fired another fist at her but this time, she evaded and his fist hit concrete.

David hissed painfully and didn't see the woman kick at his stomach. It completely caught him by surprise. Her kick was powerful, nearly throwing him across the floor.

David was strong but she was too.

She meandered calmly to him and grabbed him by his coat. With all her might, she hurled his body at the Burger King.

_CRASH!_

He collided onto the tables. People standing there quickly ducked aside with fright.

Shouts made the stranger gaze over her shoulder. Everyone in the mall was in a circle, a bit too close to the fight. Some had taken out their handphones, taking snapshots and phoning someone to gossip. Few called for the police. Others whispered loudly, wondering of it was a rehearsed play or a live advertisement for some upcoming sci-fi movie.

As if!

The woman examined her surroundings twice, then once at David slowly getting on his feet. She backed away and dashed to the escalator, picking her gun on the way. With one big leap, she jumped and landed elegantly onto the moving railing.

"You're not leaving that easily!" David hollered and followed after her.

She watched him like a hawk and her stare seemed to taunt him.

I realized why she was leaving. She didn't want the people in the mall to get hurt.

She was drawing David away from the crowd.

They both disappeared to the floor above and I followed. Up the escalator I went while people from that floor were going down.

I searched for them and found them shortly. It wasn't that difficult to find them.

_KCRACK!_

I wished it was.

Clerks and shoppers were rushing out of the furniture department in a panic. After all, a battle had gone through there and tore down chairs, tables and cabinets. I heard loud noises and gunfire as I pushed my way through the crowd.

I saw the woman crashing into a cupboard, its glass shattering and its wood splintering.

She got up and dodged David's next assaults. He was too close for her to fire but she was fast enough to fight back with hand combat.

David, however, managed to counterattack. Swiftly, he grabbed the woman's arm and twisted it behind her back. He clamped her down onto the mattress of a king-sized bed.

"Lovely, isn't it?" he uttered, keeping her pinned down as his lips drew closer to her ear. "Doesn't this give you any ideas?"

("_...Just one."_)

My mouth dropped. Were my ears getting bad from all the gunfire?

Did she just thought-speak?

Crazy. I know. But that was it. **That** was thought-speak she did.

But...something was different about it. It sounded...mechanical in my head.

Her gun glowed again, changing to a sharp dagger of some sort. She instantly thrust it into David.

"Gargh!" David screamed in pain, letting her go.

That was his mistake. She shoved an elbow into his stomach, wrapped her arms round his head and flung him over her back.

_CRACK!_

The bed's four legs broke, taking David with it.

The dagger in the woman's hand changed back to the first gun. She held it up and fired. However, David hastily swung himself off the bed, avoiding six shots. He avoided the next two rounds and grabbed hold the nearest thing he could reach.

A lamp stand.

He jabbed it at her and her handgun dropped again. A whack to her chest and the stand broke in two. David tossed it aside, grabbed her by the arm and shoulder and threw her.

_SMASH!_

Her body smashed into the cashier counter. Money spat out from the broken cashier and glided onto the floor. An elderly clerk had ducked behind the counter, watching the fight from a distance until he ran to the side when the lady came his way. He then scurried out the department.

The woman struggled to get up but failed the first time.

"You shouldn't have done that, gorgeous," said David, walking to her.

He was going to give the final blow. I had to do something or else she'd get killed.

I glanced around. There was nobody in the department. That was good. No one to see me morph. All I need to do was go bear and beat the crap out of that sucker!

_Crack!_

I looked down. My foot was on a piece of broken glass. I looked up and froze.

David gazed over his shoulder and spotted me. And his smile was slow but broad and wicked.

"Lucky. How lucky, lucky, lucky."

I cursed at myself for the major slip-up.

He began to approach me, his footsteps slow and calculating. "Maybe today I have the opportunity of killing you first, Rachel."

His teeth started to sharpen from smooth to razor-sharp. His fingernails hardened and his round pupils turned to slits. Brown eyes to golden.

Oh great. He was morphing. Maybe into the lion morph he was given. Or something else. David was now all grown up, which mean he was more capable than before. And that was what terrified me.

I tried to move but my muscles wouldn't respond. I tried to morph but my body wouldn't listen to me. I tried to run but my legs wouldn't move.

I was scared.

Oh, for goodness sake! Move, Rachel!

Move!

Five gloved fingers shot and wrapped around David's neck. They tightened, attempting to strangle him on the spot. David glanced at his attacker and ceased his morphing.

Behind him was the woman, up and at it for the second time. She had retrieved her gun and pointed it right at his temple. She had him: fire one shot at him or suffocate him.

(_"This is not her fight. It is not 'their' fight."_)

The calm voice I heard before. It was like thought-speech but a second time confirmed my suspicion. It did sound mechanical, like a voice you'd heard on the other end of a call. Fuzzy and simulated.

She had thought-speech but not like our thought-speech when we morphed.

"So what!" David shouted, grinning wider than before. He didn't try to break free. "Eventually, those twits will have to face me! Because I'll be after them! I'll be tearing their limbs and throwing their heads at the Yeerks! Then I'll destroy those silmeballs one by one for even being here!"

David was mad. Truly mad.

"But best of all, I'll come and beat you to a bloody pulp! Then I'll go after that kid you have been protecting all these years. I'll give her the best of the best! I'll give that ghost and you a living nightmare!"

I gulped uneasily. David's face was twisted, his lion eyes filled with insanity. He wasn't kidding. He really was going after us. And the woman, too.

And who else? Who was this girl he was talking about?

The woman remained unshaken by his threats. Then again, I couldn't tell what her emotion was past the orange face screen.

However, she did not flinch or put down her weapon. She kept her stance bold and still.

(_"Not yet..."_)

She lowered her gun. Was she crazy? Sure, her hand was still on his throat but was she _**insane**_! ?

(_"Not until I have secured her purpose in this world."_)

Her hand, the one still holding her gun, went for David's shoulder. With everything she got, she hurled David towards the window panels.

"What! No-!" Those were the last words I heard before...

_CRASH!_

They went through the window.

I watched them descend, nose-diving to the ground with the help of gravity. The horrible noise of heavy bodies dropping onto metal erupted, followed by a car alarm screaming loudly.

_SPREEET! SPREEET! SPREEET!_

My knees were jelly and I dropped slowly to the floor. I clamped my mouth with a hand. I was totally shocked and horrified.

That woman saved my life.

Oh god. She killed herself and David.

She killed herself to save my life.

I forced my legs to shake the weakness out of me. I rushed to the window, hoping that the woman was alright, that she survived. You saw how she fought, Rachel, my mind yelled. She can't be dead. Not like that!

Please let her not be dead!

I looked out the window. Down at the carpark was a busted car; its roof crumpled into the seats and shards of glass everything on the black tarred road. And on top of the car's roof was a bloody mess. Arms and legs stuck out, crooked and broken. Dead white eyes were staring up as the alarm reigned on.

_SPREEET! SPREEET! SPREEET!_

It was David, lying on the car.

Dead.

But where was the...?

I noticed a narrow ledge outside. I then noticed five fingers clenching that ledge and an orange face screen glancing at me.

The woman was alive.

I don't know why but I was greatly relieved to see that. I was also amazed she held on to dear life with just one left hand.

She then pulled herself up easily and without the help of both her hands. Her handgun was still in the other hand but seriously, she was some kind of Iron Man – no, let me rephrase that. She was some kind of Iron Woman.

The woman climbed back into the department without a single scratch on her. That probably was because of her armor and force field. She swayed her gun to one of the armor plates and in an instant and glimpsing blue flash, it disappeared.

She stood up fearlessly. She must have done this many times.

She then gazed at me. I couldn't see what face she had inside the helmet. I wasn't even sure if she would or wouldn't draw out another weapon from the armor plate and point it at me.

But...somehow, I wasn't afraid of her, not that time. I looked at her and I didn't want to run.

I could trust her. I know it sounded outrageous but that was how I felt. It was almost like that night, when we first met Elfangor and were given our powers. The sensation we had before he was found and eaten by Visser Three.

The sensation I had in the mall felt similar.

Maybe it was because she had just murdered David. Maybe it was because I couldn't read her expression. And maybe it was because she didn't pull a weapon out.

I just wasn't sure why.

(_"...Why are you standing here?"_)

There it was again. The thought-speech. The first thought I had about this was that a human was capable of thought-speech and already, I thought I was crazy.

(_"Don't you have to watch that girl?"_)

But hearing her thought-speak again, I realized this was the first time I heard her voice. _**Her**_ voice. I couldn't recognize whose. Her voice sounded full of confidence and serenity but there was also another trait I was very familiar of sometimes.

It was being worn down by so many heavy burdens.

I wondered what had she been through.

(_"You must hurry and find her,"_) she said. (_"__**T**__**hey**__ are coming after her."_)

"Who?" I asked. "Who are you talking about?"

(_"You know who,"_) she replied.

"Rachel!"

I glanced over my shoulder. Coming towards me were Jake, Marco and Tobias. I looked back but by then, the woman was long gone.

I scanned around but she was nowhere in the department. I didn't even hear her leave.

I had questions I wanted answered. Who was she? Could we truthfully trust her? Why was David here and now an adult? Why did he have a bone to pick with her?

And what was more, what did she mean I had to watch someone? She did say a girl but who–

Then it hit me. We had just made the biggest mistake of our lives.

"Who's watching Kelly! ?" I yelled at the guys.

"What about her?" Jake asked.

I couldn't believe him. And he was the one who said we should watch her in case of anything. Well, now was the time anything was going to happen and he had to say that!

"The Yeerks are going after her! That's what!"

* * *

_When I heard the sound of glass, I turned around and saw a broken window. When I saw a black-suited motorcyclist walk in the middle of the mall, I wondered which game that person took from for her costume. _

_When I heard the first shot, I dropped to the floor with hands on my head. _

_I kept that way when I heard the next shots. I was even more shocked to see Phillip standing. He was absolutely calm during the fires._

"_Phillip! Get down!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down. _

_He looked at me with a questioning face. He didn't seem scared of flying bullets. But I had never been so scared in my life. And I certainly didn't expect myself to be in some gunfight. And the screams around me didn't help._

_Then the firing stopped. All five cops that came to the scene were shot dead! And it wasn't over!_

_The black-suited woman and a man wearing whites started fighting each other. _

_No way could this be some hoax. It was all too real! _

_Just as we watched the fight start, it ended quickly when they two disappeared to the upper floors. _

_I don't know what happened. I wasn't crazy enough to go upstairs. But you could barely hear the martial arts above loud and clear._

_As Phillip and I got up, some people rushed to the fallen cops. One took a cop's pulse. Another phoned for the ambulance and the police. I stood there, wondering what had happened. If what I saw was real. And hoped that truly those cops weren't dead...even if I did see that woman put them at point-blank._

_They couldn't be dead...could they?_

_One person shouted, "They're alive!" And I sighed with relief. Thank goodness. That woman must have knocked them out cold. She must have misfired._

_I couldn't believe all that happened right in the middle of the mall. It also made me think._

_It was silly but I thought of how much courage she had. How much self-belief she needed in a fight like that. That woman was a complete opposite of me. She had the bravery that I wanted but could never grasp on tight enough. I'd run away like a chicken._

_Then again, I would need that. The kind of feeling that makes you nervous – to take flight over fight, that pushes you forward to do something before you end up losing something more than yourself. _

_...Because just when I stared at the crowd gathering around the cops, I noticed a woman heading towards Phillip and me. _

_She wasn't someone I knew or met. And I was worried. It's just that she had this look, a look I could never forget seeing in my dreams. In the dreams I had, the people screaming would in the end have that look._

_Chillingly and unnaturally composed. _

_As if they were about to do the same terrible ordeal they had done to other innocent people and themselves._

* * *

Vickie: AND FINISHED! I've completed the latest chapter! Very sorry I took so long but with exams, Christmas and my mom's birthday in one go, it took a while. However, here it is, the fight between David and the mysterious woman.

And I am very proud of writing this. It's leaving more mysteries unsolved for you guys. -grins evilly-

And don't worry any David fans out there. That's not the end of David. If it was, he'd come back from the dead and kill me.

David: Glad to hear that. –Withdraws claw round Vickie's neck and goes away-

Koff... I need to watch him. I still want to live in 2011.

Also, I like to thank loveforwriting, Tobias Mason Park, VisserZer0, The Warrior of Many Faces, everyone from RAF and DeviantArt and other readers for their support on this fic. Thank you very much and I do hope you will enjoy the latest action-packed chp.

I will get the other chp up as soon as possible. :B

That's all folks. And no, Marco's not here becuz he's still being chased by Mr. Scary.

-Somewhere far from Vickie's Studio, Marco running from Mr. Scary-

Marco: SOMEONE SAVE MY PRETTY FACE! ! ! AHHHHHHH! –Disappears into the sunset-

PS: Expect more gunfire in future chapters. :P

PSS: When I wrote the fight, I seriously imagined it as a PS3 video game. Where you press the buttons to switch weapon and fire at David. LOL XD I've been playing too much L4D 2 and ME1.


	9. Chapter Eight: A Nightmare Come True

**Chapter Eight: A Nightmare Come True**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_I could barely breathe. My grip around my bag of grocery was tightening. My mind was screaming to run but my feet were glued to the floor._

_Why was fear taking over me right on the spot?_

_I didn't know why I was afraid of that woman and if I asked, people would say I was being paranoid. But...it was swelling deep inside of me, like those restless nights, whenever I woke up from my dreams, crawled under my bed and cried myself to sleep._

_So why was I having it now? I was wide awake. I was at the mall, not in my bedroom and it was board daylight too. _

_Why was I scared of that woman?_

_The woman was taking her time approaching us, cutting her way through the dense crowd. She didn't turn her attention to anyone else, only to us. Her expression never went away. Why wouldn't it go away? I was beginning to hate that expression._

_I loathed and feared it._

_And what was more, it was familiar. It was like the same expression I've seen in my dreams._

_I also realized something. I __**did**__ see it recently. __I remembered now where I've seen it._ And I had hoped so badly that it wasn't true. But that was just a dream.

_I prayed so hard that something like this wouldn't happen. That was last night... That dream..._

_I didn't want the dream to come true. Not again._

_I begged in my mind that she'd go away. I pleaded, hoping someone would hear me and take me away from her. But then again, no one has for a very long time. So she never went away and just continued on towards us. _

_My worst nightmare was going to come true for the second time._

_No... Don't let it come true...! Please go away!_

_I didn't want that to happen!_

* * *

**Ax**

I dislike the lack of my stalk eyes. It is annoying that I have to turn my head to see what is behind me. It was also irritating when I heard the sound of broken glass and wanted to know what the cause was. If I was an Andalite again, I could instantly see the commotion behind me in milliseconds.

When I turned around, my two human eyes bugled.

Walking into my view was the female human I had seen back in the woods. I had thought it was just an illusion. A side-effect from my condition after meeting Kelly for the first time.

Then suddenly, I heard the unusual sound of shooting. I had listened to it on my television once while watching those late night shows. I believe the title of the show was called CSI. I remembered the episode depicting a group of black-masked humans firing their primitive guns and the people present dropped to the floor, frightened.

That was what the humans in the mall did when the first shot happened. Kelly did the same but I did not. I was more fascinated of a real gunshot than I should be afraid. After all, what I heard was on the television. What I was hearing now was not a recorded sound effect.

It had been the female human who shot at one of the humans wearing blue artificial skins. I then noticed something in her hands.

Wait...was that a-?

"Phillip! Get down!" Kelly yelled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down.

I looked at her, wondering why she did so. But I could not ask her the question. She was keeping her head down, covering it with her hands.

I presumed that I should not take lightly of the sound. In the episode, the humans did not like the sound and so did the humans in the mall. It was not a pleasant sound and from what I've seen, it has an association to danger.

The sound kept repeating several times until there were no more. It became quite quiet in the mall for the first time.

Out of curiosity, I stood up to see what had happened and was astonished.

The female adult was now battling against a male adult in white. However, unlike the usage of a Shredder or any manufactured weapons, they used their hands and legs to fight. Natural weapons like my tail blade.

The male was infuriated, trying to hit the female with fierce beats of his balled up fingers. The female, while I could not read what her expression was behind the helmet, was agile and adaptable in avoiding his attacks. She, too, attacked quickly and effectively.

Then all of a sudden, the female human backed away and headed upstairs. The male human followed after her.

The battle between the male in white and the black-attired female had seemed to discontinue. But the hostility had struck me in amazement because I have never seen such forceful methods used in human combat skills. The events that took place in the mall were startling.

And what was more, the technology that female had shocked me the most. I would simply dismiss it if I had not seen it with my own eyes.

Her strange weapon in her hand looked a little like a combination of a Shredder and a weapon I've seen in the episode. I believed it was called a 'semi-automatic pistol'.

And incredibly...it was able to chance from one weapon to another.

It was astounding! It was as if her weapon had been combined with the morphing powers of the _Escafil Device_. But that was impossible! A changeable weapon would be a revolutionary attempt in Anadlite history. A technical marvel! And it was no surprise that my people did try an attempt to create such a weapon at the command of a user, just like the capabilities of the _Escafil Device__. _But it utterly failed.

Yet, it was possible for this human. How could it be?

I would not get my answer to that. The commotion between the two humans had ceased when they disappeared to the upper levels. The tension in the atmosphere also ceased and the humans slowly got up.

I turned my head to see what Kelly's reaction was to the events. How irksome it is without my stalk eyes. It is a wonder how humans can endure with a limited number of eyes for vision.

However, Kelly had her attention on something else. I looked up at what she was staring at and noticed another female human walking towards us. The human had her attention to us.

Kelly looked uneasy.

"Hello," the female human greeted. "My name is Courtney Nicolson. A friend of yours just told me about you. He said you were interested in joining us."

I was puzzled. The conversation was directed to Kelly but Kelly did not reply back. She glanced at the human terribly. Her hands were balled up, shaking uncontrollably.

Why was she afraid of joining? And also, what friend was the human talking about? As far as I knew, Kelly had not made any contact with other humans and I was her friend right now. I certainly did not tell this human any interest Kelly had.

Kelly kept quiet. So I spoke to the human.

"What do you mean to join you? Jo-nnnah," I asked.

The human stared at me with the type of facial expression Rachel gives whenever she plays with her eyebrow. "Do you have a problem pronouncing?"

"No," I simply said.

She did not respond for eleven seconds but continued on with a smile. "Perhaps you'd like to bring your friend along too. Company is good, you know."

"Where is this place you are going to bring us? R-ssss," I said.

The next unexpected event happened. I felt something wrap around my human hand tightly. I glanced down to see Kelly's hand holding mine, then to her face.

She was terrified, biting her lower lip. Her eyes were to the floor but they showed a "dead giveaway", as Marco would call it.

I became suspicious. There was a trait Kelly could see in this human that I could not see it. There was something making her scared...and I only realized why when I was given my answer.

"Why, the Sharing, of course."

I felt trepidation take over me in an instant. I couldn't believe my ears.

This human was a Controller. And she was asking Kelly to join the Sharing.

I swallowed. I had feared something like this would happen, especially to me. I had been anxious of the idea that one day, I would end up as a reluctant Controller if I was not careful. I still could not forget the time I had a Yeerk in my head for the first time... Well, that time, it was indeed for the benefit of my health but still, it was vile and uncomfortable to me.

But having spent with Kelly for appropriately two days, an apprehension, worse than what I had, had recently come to my thoughts.

To lose Kelly to the Yeerks was my newest fear.

Right in the mall, I hoped the Controller would reconsider thinking of recruiting Kelly or Kelly would reject her offer. I hoped for either one of them, then Kelly would be safe and I would have a clear free conscience.

The Controller showed no sign of reassessment and Kelly said nothing in response. Only her grip on my hand suddenly grew tighter.

"It will be so wonderful to see new blood in the Sharing. You'll have a good time, I guarantee," the Controller named Courtney exclaimed.

If a good time meant being a slave to those wretched Yeerks, then she was definitely wrong in thinking she had us.

I had to do something in order to assure Kelly's safety. But I could not be obvious or else the Controller would be wary. I had to be quick.

"I am sorry but we have some important...shopping to do," I said, remembering the word Rachel always said whenever she approached this building. "I do not think we have enough time to come to your...Sharing."

Saying the last word was like a Dracon Beam aimed at my hearts. No, much worse than that.

"Oh...well, how about after your shopping? If you're free this afternoon, I'd be glad to tell you more about our club," the Controller persisted.

"We can't... Our...parents might be worried if we were late for...dinner."

Kelly gazed at me. Her face was twisted with terror and surprise. I guessed she must have figured out my tactics to discontinue the Controller's pursuit. She then stared at the floor and broke out with a larger quantity of fright than before, with grounded teeth.

The Controller lifted an eyebrow. "Tomorrow then?"

"We...uh...have to go for education tomorrow."

The Controller folded her arms. I could not tell if she was convinced.

Did that work?

"Really?" the Controller uttered. "I didn't know there was school on a Saturday."

Oh no. I mentally reproached at myself for that terrible mistake. I had forgotten that the two recreational days that humans participate every week had not started yet.

Now, the Controller would surely have reason to take us to a Yeerk Pool by force. I tried to think of something – anything – any way to escape this safely but no matter how hard I tried, no idea came to mind.

I didn't know what to do.

But Kelly came up with a plan.

"Run."

The light artificial container that restrained Kelly's supplies flew right at the Controller. I felt her pull me away before I could see the result of Kelly's sudden throw. Indeed, the Controller shrieked as she braced for the impact. The container was very weak, its material tearing up and the supplies tumbling out.

I was amazed Kelly just threw her container at the Controller as a diversion. But it worked. It gave us a chance to disappear into the thick cluster of humans.

"After them!" I faintly heard the Controller yell behind us. I looked back, only to see the Controller and two other humans chasing after us. No doubt they were more Controllers.

"This way!" Kelly hollered, leading the way.

I was not very good at running. I always had been in my human morph. Kelly would have trouble holding my hand as we ran but she never let go. She held onto my hand tight, pushing our way through the crowd.

We continued running to a red and dark green place, which I had been told it was called a 'restaurant' lately by Rachel. She explained it was a place where humans go to taste connoisseur food.

I would have wanted to see and try the food if we did not have three Controllers after us.

A human stood in front of the 'restaurant' attentively. Just as we entered the 'restaurant', he hollered, "Hey! Stop!" But Kelly did not stop and kept pulling me further inside.

There were tables and chairs everywhere, with a majority of humans sitting down. Others wore the same monotonous artificial skins, carrying dishes. Some of them became aware of us barging into 'restaurant' but returned promptly to their food.

I halted. I noticed one of the dishes served. On a narrow table was a plate of a fish with something black covering it and a bowl containing long thin strings and clear liquid. I smelled it and the aroma was by far, extraordinary.

"Don't stop now!" Kelly hollered meekly and took my hand again.

She was right. The three Controllers were right behind us, shoving away the human standing patrol outside.

"There they are!" the female human shouted.

Kelly led the way again, knowing better of the place than I was.

The humans in black and white tried to stop us. I did not know why. Either they were also Controllers or maybe it was discourteous to intrude into the 'restaurant' without permission. Why I assumed that was because those humans had stopped the Controllers from entering any further.

Kelly lifted her free arm up and pushed open a two-paneled entrance. She easily swung one of its panels with no difficulty just as another human in black and white walked out from the other panel. Surprised and with us running to his direction, the human darted aside but accidentally dropped five bowls of tiny white pellets onto the floor.

Those were food. I wanted to taste them immediately but I couldn't stop now. I kept on going.

Inside, I was astounded at the sight and taken back by the full-blown breeze of delicious scents. Everything was silver-colored, except for the fresh and cooked substance laid on metal tables. A small number of humans stared at us with surprise, each wearing a white artificial skin, different from the other humans.

All of a sudden, a wide human also wearing that similar skin and a white covering on his head stood in front of us.

"Children not allowed in my kitchen!" he shouted in an unusual tone, one I have not heard. His skin was a different color from those my friends and Kelly had.

I glanced back, expecting to see the Controllers catching up very soon. Conversely, the room was too narrow to go past the big human. There was a long metallic table arranged in the centre.

Any longer and we would be caught.

"Wait. I remember you. You the girl who asked lots of questions about cooking." His soured expression seemed to mellow down. "I not seen you for so long. Your family here for lunch again–?"

"We overheard three people say they were going to steal your secret recipe, Mister!" Kelly quickly shouted. "They're coming here!"

"WHAT! ?" His thundering voice was quite frightening. A vein on his forehead swelled up as his face turned red. "No one steals my recipe!"

The human settled down a little. He then gave a light bow to Kelly. "Thank you for telling me this. I take care of them."

"No, thank you." Kelly smiled and the human kindly let us through just in time before the Controllers entered the silver room.

"There they are!" one of them yelled.

The white-coated human glared angrily at them. Before the Controller could react, he took hold of the nearest thing his hand could grasp.

PONG!

A large, black item, which humans called it a wok, was his weapon. Unbelievably, as the idiom went, he knocked the Controller off his feet. The Controller dropped to the floor, unconscious and covered in half-cooked flora.

"Steal my recipe, will you! ? Get out of my kitchen or I call police!"

That took care of the Controllers. And we kept going.

We ran out of another door but this did not lead into another room but the open air. We were outside the mall.

Kelly still led the way, taking me down a thin passage until we hid behind a large green container full of unappealing objects.

I felt my interior burning. My human lungs hurt. As I caught my breath, I peered over to look out for the Controllers. Apparently, they were still being held back by the big human. I looked back. Kelly sat on the ground beside me, clutching her abdomen and panting heavily. Humans had a term for this. A 'stitch'.

I was grateful for the both of us. I was alone in the mall and without my friends. But if it wasn't for Kelly's quick thinking, it would be over for us. We were safe now.

However, I was naïve.

Kelly suddenly got up and began walking towards the exit.

"Kelly," I cried. "You must not go. They might come this way. Co-mmme."

She did not reply for fifty-four seconds. She hadn't even smiled since her goodbye to the big human and that made me worried.

"It's okay... Nothing bad is gonna happen..." Kelly exclaimed wearily. "Not this time..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just stay there..."

I wondered if she was still troubled about the Controllers after us.

"Kelly, it is alright. I assure you," I said as I slowly stood up. "I know who can help-"

"I SAID STAY!"

Her shout somehow made me jump. It was more startling than the big human's bellow. She used such force, something I was never given from neither my people nor my friends. However, Kelly seemed to have a good reason to do so.

Her hands tightly clutched the sides of her artificial skin. She choked softly, trying to find the right words. Kelly raised her head and gazed at me miserably.

Streams of water came running down from her eyes. There was a word humans called them.

Tears.

As an Andalite, we have no tears but humans do. I only learnt that humans used the water discharged from their eyes to stop them from dehydrating.

There was another reason for that as well.

And that was sorrow.

"I don't want you to get caught... I don't want _them_ to take you away," Kelly said.

At first, I was puzzled and wanted to ask who was going to take me away. But learning about her during the time I spent with her, I clearly understood why she said that.

Her precognition.

"Kelly...did you have a dream about me?" I asked.

She only smiled back weakly.

"...Guess the cat's out of the bag," Kelly choked and glanced at the ground. "It's alright... Everything's gonna be alright... 'Cause I won't let it happen again...not to you, not anyone... I won't let that happen."

"Kelly," I called worriedly.

"No one's gonna die..."

Those words she spoke were...appalling to me. Although I only knew little about Kelly for the past few days...hearing her speak like that was unimaginable and unanticipated. I grimly wondered. Did she have a dream that could foresee someone's demise? Could that be possible for humans?

Her vision wasn't like any visions my people have.

"Just stay here..." Kelly struggled with her trembling smile. "Please...just stay here..."

I did not know why I did not react, especially with a sinking feeling within me. I stayed in my hiding place instead of standing up and ask her what she meant that no one will die. When she turned around, I wanted to stop her but I could not without going against her plead. Perhaps I was confused of what I should do. Or I was troubled that if I did not stay, she would shout at me again with the harsh tone.

Either way, I didn't stop her from running the other way and passing by the door.

The door then flung open and out came the Controllers.

"There she is!" one of them shouted. The Controllers did not notice me hiding behind the green container. Their attention was completely on Kelly and they pursed after her. I watched them go further down the passage until I could not see them anymore.

Kelly was gone from my sight.

Gone...

I bolted up and ran after her, the feeling inside of me worsening. I did not want her to be gone. I didn't wish for my friend to be captured and dragged to the nearest Yeerk Pool. Even though my time as a human was shortening and she would become a Controller...

I did not want Kelly to go away.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

I halted and glanced over my shoulder. And when I looked, I was disbelieved. Behind me was the human in white, smirking unnaturally at me. Red liquid dripped from his mouth. The human simply wiped it away with his thumb.

I wasn't even aware he was right behind me and for how many milliseconds, I did not know.

"Hello, Ax-man," the human greeted evilly.

I froze. I felt my human heart stop a beat, even if that was literally unfeasible.

"Been a while, hasn't it?"

How did this one human know the name my friends always called me by? Only they would call me and no one else! It was not possible.

The human looked disappointed. "Oh, c'mon now. You've forgotten about me after just a few months? I'm so hurt. Then again, it hasn't been a few months for me. Let me see...how long was it since we last met?"

He stopped to ponder.

"Oh yes! Seventeen years. Seventeen years since that fateful day," he droned loudly with an unusual happy tone. "Or was it twenty-three years? No, no. Nine years I spent struck _**'here'**_ and fifteen years before that. So it is fifteen years. Sorry, I always get them mixed up."

Seventeen Earth years? I did not remember ever meeting him. I have not even been to Earth then. I wasn't even born then. And he did not make any sense.

"Still nothing? Ok." The human's wide grin came back. "I'll give you a hint. You and Rachel were the ones who disposed of me."

Disposed of?

"All because I was going to kill all of you."

My human eyes widened. I clearly knew what he meant.

"Remember now?" he asked, wickedly observing my astonishment.

I **had** disposed of a human out to a desolated outcrop with Rachel's aid and left him there. A human trapped in an animal morph like Tobias. A human who had tried to hinder our resistance to the Yeerks for his own personal gains. A human we believed we had gotten rid of...

And now, he was in front of me.

I quickly demorphed without hesitation.

(_Ax!_)

I gazed up with both my stalk eyes. Tobias was above us.

"Let me guess. Tobias is here too, right? Tell Tobias I said hi."

(_How did he-?_)

(_Tobias,_) I began, finally finishing my morph and readying my tail blade. (_Quickly warn Prince Jake and the others that this is-_)

(_David standing right there as an adult, alive and human? Yeah, we found out._)

When I heard him say that, my mind was racing to find logical explanations for David's reappearance and his human form. He should not be present, not as an adult human.

Moreover, this human was exactly like the David we knew.

"Now, all we need is the rest of the gang and we can call this one big reunion. But that's for later," David uttered. "So, move aside. I've got to catch up with that girl."

I was baffled. He was after Kelly but for what reason? I was positive he would target me and my friends first, not Kelly.

I stood my grounds. I wouldn't let him pass to follow and harm Kelly.

(_I will not allow you,_) I said, whipping my tail blade angrily.

He raised an eyebrow and his hand went to his chin. "That can't be right. You've got no connection with the little twit. And I certainly know that _**woman**_ hasn't told you all about her. She can't anyway."

"No," David continued. "Not even by a long shot. So why...? Is there a reason? Did you just met the girl?"

I did not answer but David unmistakably came to a conclusion.

"Oh? Wait a minute!" he cruelly laughed. "Don't tell me the alien likes the little freak! ? A human! ? This is too good to be true! That's so unlike you, Ax-man! C'mon! You can find better choices than a pathetic weakling like her."

David's taunt angered me. He was insulting Kelly, my new friend. I was ready to hack at him but as a tolerant warrior, I could not let out my anger so easily. I was saving this ferocity for someone else.

"Well, then," David droned, ceasing his laughter. "This is going to make things more interesting. I wonder what your expression would be if I were to break the little girl's neck."

The rage continued to build inside of me. It was the same rage I had against Visser Three for the murder of my brother. David was capable of anything, including eradicating Kelly.

I did not know why his attention was fixated on Kelly but if he dared hurt her, I was not going to hesitate killing him first.

(_What do you want with Kelly?_) Tobias demanded. (_I figured you'd want us dead more than ever. Kelly's got nothing to do with this._)

"Oh? But she has _**everything **_to do with this. You want to know why?" David smirked. "Because she's nothing more than a ghost."

The more David talked, the more I was getting greatly confused. What's a ghost and why was Kelly one?

It did not matter if I would get my answers. David was playing with us just as he did before.

"Yes. Nothing but a ghost... That's what she is. And that's what she'll be forever. She ain't worth the time to be saved by you lot. She's only here because of that woman." Suddenly, his obnoxious smile changed to an deep expression of hatred. "That woman couldn't mind her own damn business and had to go change everything. She's got guts to pull it off. I give her that!"

Apparently, we weren't the only ones David had come after. There seemingly was another human

David's sinister smile returned and he gazed at the sky mercilessly with arms held up.

"But no matter. I'm quite happy it turned out this way. I get to meet you guys again. It'll be almost the same as before and there's nothing that woman can do about it. And it gets better!"

(_What are you talking about?_) Tobias uttered.

"Very soon, that little girl is going to be a Controller."

That was his plan. The spiraling lunacy he expressed told me so.

"And all those efforts Elias has put over the years will go to waste."

Elias?

"And I will be truly happy... Truly, a beautiful ending for everyone. Perhaps even better if I were to annihilate that ghost with my own two hands instead by those filthy Yeerks."

I had enough. (_You have to go through us first!_)

Although it was only Tobias and me, we could positively take him down. Yet, David was confident. Much too confident.

"Really now, do you want to fight me? C'mon. I've got more experience than you. I bet I'm stronger than I was before a scrawny little rat. And I know more morphs than all you Animorphs put together. What chance do you have against me?"

(_You're bluffing,_) I said.

"Oh? You don't believe me? How about testing it, Ax?" With that, his teeth sharpened. He spread out his arms, revealing pointed claws. He was morphing and to what, I couldn't anticipate.

However, for the first time, I was afraid of what was to come.

"Don't worry, Ax-man. Tobias," David contemptuously assured me. "I won't kill you two. Not yet. I'll just put out your lights for a while and catch up to the little ghost. I want to enjoy every second of it. Watching that precious human you like so much be taken away and have a slimeball in her head."

My anger returned once again.

"And I'll be sure to record it for you," he uttered.

Kchak!

Suddenly, I heard a mechanical sound above me. I directed my stalk eyes to the origin.

On top of a human structure, I faintly saw a very long nozzle of an unusual firearm aimed towards us. Blue lights streamed along its black material. But I could not see the weapon's user. Only a finger was visibly on the trigger.

The first shot was unexpected and terrifying.

BAM! Ktink!

All of a sudden, a hole drilled into the wall inches from David's head as bits of broken red minerals flew about. David gazed up to the rooftop and grinned with mad eyes.

He knew exactly who his assailant was.

"Is that all you got! ?" David hollered at the intruder. "HA! Nine years, we've been fighting each other and that's all you have to give? Don't make me laugh! You can do better than that! You can do a lot better! Shoot me countless of times! Kill me again and again! But those are not going to stop me! Oh no! You know as well as I do! DEATH IS BUT CRAP TO THE BOTH OF US!"

Silence remained stilly. Then a thin beam of red light shot from her gun. It waved harmlessly and wildly about until it locked onto David's forehead. A stiff moment intensified as I expected the shooter to pull the trigger again. However, I understood the shooter's true motive. So did David. He became enraged once he realized it.

The shooter was mocking him.

"You damn bit-!"

BAM!

Human blood splattered everywhere.

On the ground.

On the wall.

And dripping from a small hole in his forehead.

David sat on the ground, lifeless. His eyes showed nothing but whiteness.

He was dead

(_Oh my god..._) I heard Tobias begin but he never finished his sentence.

Whatever Tobias was thinking, I was agreeing with him. David was a traitor but that fatal shot was too much. Killing him in like that...

I was lost for words.

Ktink!

The mechanical sound was there again. The shooter was still here, with us. I quickly turned back and glanced at the rooftop.

Something fell from the rooftop, gleaming under the sunlight. It was small and metallic. I directed my eyes upwards and up there, I saw the assailant stand up. To my amazement, I recognized immediately the shooter by its black artificial skin and orange-glassed head covering.

Kling-khak! I heard the small object finally hitting the floor.

The assailant was the black-attired female human. The long gun in her hands abruptly disappeared in a blast of light.

She then slowly walked forward and let herself descend from the roof.

My four hearts pounded inside my chest. There was something utterly strange and frightening about this female human. Although I could not see her face behind the orange glass, she showed no sign of panic or fear as she gracefully freefell down a towering height.

She landed easily with a loud thud. From that height, I had imagined internal damage but she stood up audaciously with no fractured bones.

The black-attired human was no ordinary human at all. An unperturbed but ruthless executioner. And so was David...

Who was this human?

The female human examined the dead body and then turned her attention to me. I readied myself again, querying if she would attack me next. However, I rethought my assumption as she was weaponless and did not show resistance. Even if she was not human, she could not stand a chance against an Andalite warrior without protection.

I questioned myself whether David was her main target all along.

The human raised an arm up and pointed one of her fingers at the passage. Why was she pointing at that direction? I looked back at the passage behind me.

The passage Kelly disappeared into.

I had forgotten about her. How foolish of me!

How foolish of me!

(_Tobias! We must find Kelly!_) I shouted and began to track down the passage. (_The Controllers are after her!_)

(_What about her?_) Tobias asked.

I looked back with my stalk eyes. The female human did not move from where she now stood. Her arm was now down. She simply watched us leave until I could not see her anymore. I presumed that she also would not come after us.

(_I think it is alright._ _She is not our enemy,_) I explained to him.

(_Alright,_) he said._ (I'm going ahead. Keep well hidden and I'll lead you the way._)

(_Thank you, Tobias._)

I trailed after him through the maze of passages and deeply hoped that Kelly was alright.

Kelly was my new friend and I could not bear the thought of her becoming a Controller and my enemy.

I did not like the idea of losing a friend to the Yeerks. We had nearly lost Jake when he unwillingly became a Controller a long time ago. And now, it would be Kelly's turn.

(_...Ah! I see her! Looks like she's lost them but she's still running. Turn left, it'll lead to another alley. No people to see you._)

I was greatly relieved and did as I was told, Tobias being my guide. I followed his bearings and continued pursuing.

(_You're getting close,_) he said. (_Kelly sure knows how to run. She isn't stopping for anything._)

She must have been very terrified. I wished I did not lose my trend of thinking back then. I could have done something before we met that Controller and before she ran away. Kelly was the one who risked herself for me because of one dream and I did absolutely nothing. Deep down, I was filled with regret and irritation at myself.

And it sickened me.

All I could do right now was to assure her safety. I hoped for that because I knew she was not ready for the invasion, not ready for us. She was also not ready to know who I truly was.

Kelly wasn't ready to know these things.

(_She's at the next corner. Don't get too close though._)

I agreed but I wanted to see if she was all right. That would be enough for me to be assured.

I stopped at the corner Tobias spoke about and peered over. Far away was Kelly but with no Controllers following her. She was alright, safe and greatly fatigued. She kept on going even if there was a barrier – a "wire fence" my friends told me – blocking her path.

That did not stop her. Her hands gripped the metal lines and she started to climb up. She did not want to stop running, not until she was sure she was distracting the Controllers away from me. Although she was tired and the Controllers were no longer present, she climbed over the fence and slowly scaled down.

Humans are peculiar species and she among all was the most.

(_Ax! A van's coming!_)

Kelly dropped off on the other side of the barrier but the moment she landed on the ground, "the van", a ground transport machine on four wheels halted in front of her. Its side entrance opened swiftly and two pairs of hands stretched out to grab her.

"Let go of me! Help!" Kelly screamed as they pulled her in.

(_Kelly!_) Without thinking, I hurtled after them to save Kelly. However, one of the passengers, a Controller, noticed me.

"Andalite! Shoot it! Shoot it!" he hollered. The other drew out a Dracon Beam and aimed at me.

Zzzzzzzzzaaaaaappppp!

I dodged the shot and continued charging but it was already too late. The Controllers shut close their entrance and the transport machine fled away, leaving behind emission of black haze. I could not go any further or follow after them as the barrier was in the way.

However, I could not stop. Kelly was now in grave danger. David's words were about to come true: that she would become a Controller.

I could not let that happen. I had to go after them! Without thinking, I rammed my tail at the barrier to cut through.

(_Ax! Stop!_) Tobias shouted. (_You can't go after them! Just calm down for a second._)

(_But they have Kelly-!_)

(_I know, Ax. But chasing after them is not going to help her._)

I became silent but every second gone by made me more restless.

(_Ax, we need a plan. The faster we get the others, the sooner we can get Kelly to safety._)

Yes, he was correct. I could not be thinking irrational now. Time was running short for Kelly, now in the Yeerks' custody. I tried to ease myself and eventually, I did.

(_I am sorry. I was not thinking straight._)

(_Hey, I can't blame you._) Tobias let out a laugh. (_Come on, let's go rescue her._)

* * *

_My head...it hurts. _

_Everything was dark. How long had I been knocked out? I tried to recall what had happened. I remembered a van driving right in front of me and these two men pulled me in. The force sent me off, making me lose my balance. Because of that, my head hit on something hard and metal. The rest was blank._

_I didn't know who my captives were or what happened after that._

_I wondered if Phillip was alright. I really hoped that he wouldn't be caught. Hopefully, he got away safely from those people. _

_And I was right. Those people couldn't be trusted. They were like the ones I saw in my dreams. But I didn't expect them to capture me and take me hostage. What was more, what were they going to do to me?_

_There were a lot of noises around me. Groans, snarls, screams and whines. They were what woke me up. I tried to open my eyes and slowly they did. I rubbed the sore on my head. Another painful bump to my collection of bruises and cuts. At least it wasn't that bad._

_As I got up slowly, my first thought was where I was. I looked about to look for something familiar until my head hit something. And it added more to my pain. _

_I glanced up and saw metal bars around me._

_A cage...I was in a cage. In a dark, gloomy and damp building. Some sort of factory._

_But I wasn't alone. There were people in cages too. Men, women and children, suffering like prisoners. That was where the groans and whines came from._

_The snarls came from the multi-bladed raptor walking past me with a weird gun and centipede-like creatures about. The screams came from the people dragged to pools grey quivering water and their heads forced down. Then their attitude changed with a satisfied grin._

_My heart pounded. My mind raced. This wasn't happening. Those dreams couldn't be true!_

_Oh god... Please... Please, oh God...!_

_Somebody help me...!_

* * *

Vickie: ANNNND DONE! So sorry for the long delay but uni took me away for a while. Luckily soon, I'll have a week of holiday so I'll be able to continue then. And lo and behold. What will happen to poor Kelly? Will she become a Controller or be saved? And what's with the mystery between the black-suited human and David? And is David going to come back again a third time from the grave? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! ? So many questions to ask but you all have to be patient till the next chapter. :) This is one annoying cliffhanger, don't you think?

So hold onto your hats, it will be one heck of a ride when it comes. Especially since it's Marco's time to narrate, making this a whole lot of fun. Isn't that great?

Marco: What! ? Like heck it will! You're gonna make it worse than before, aren't you! ?

Vickie: Maaaaybe.

Marco: ...I hate you. So much.

Vickie: I know. :D

Hope you all like this new chapter. Enjoy, read and review!


	10. Chapter Nine: Denial and Existence

**Chapter Nine: Denial and Existence**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_I was half-conscious. Barely. But just enough to open my eyes and watch something hideous on legs crawl past the metal bars. I went out like a light again. _

_I kept on hoping it was a bad dream. That I would wake up, be in my bedroom and everything was back the way it was. But the horrible noises woke me up and I was still in my cage, still captured. Right there, right then, I knew I wouldn't get out. Whether alive, dead or changed like those people with the strange guns in their hands, I knew there was no escape for me._

_What was a girl like me to do in a situation like this? When one of your dreams comes true, only it turns out to be you in it instead of someone else, wouldn't you feel like your life's over? _

_I wondered if Fate was against me that day. The world must hate me so much. Maybe that's why my real parents were gone, why I had these dreams and why everything was suddenly happening to me. It must be that. _

_So why did I exist?_

_A growl made me look up, watching one of those alien raptors walk past by to the cage next to me. The guy inside screamed as the raptor dragged him out of his cage and to the pools of shivering grey water. He struggled to break free and it was all in vain when his head was pushed down and he was no longer himself._

_He was a completely different person._

_I was afraid the worst was yet to come. I would become like him. I would become those people in my dreams._

_I would never be myself again._

_I snapped. Without thinking, I just kicked constantly at the bars, hoping they'd give way. They didn't. I screamed, grabbed the bars and shook them violently till my hands bled and I felt hot tears fall down my face with only one thought in my mind._

_I'm alone... I'm all alone..._

* * *

**Marco**

Someone pinch me. This **had** to be a dream. No, no! A _**nightmare**_! A really, REALLY bad one! I could not believe it! Were we going through with this! ?

It took an hour for everyone to gather at the barn and hear that Oddball Kelly has been abducted. Almost everyone. Bird Boy went and followed after the van to an abandoned car factory where, would you believe it, the Yeerks were. He returned, telling us Kelly was alright. Completely scared out of her wits but alright.

Everyone was already declaring to go rescue her but for different reasons. Cassie, being the tree hugger she is, probably felt obliged to save a person in trouble. Ax's reason was because...well, he got brainwashed by the oddball. Rachel and Tobias were more bothered by Kelly's dreams.

Me? When things like this get turned for the worse, I'd vouch for the better way. One that doesn't involved our hides getting ripped off.

I always vouch my way. And that was saying this: "How the heck are we going to rescue the oddball? She's probably already being forced to be a Controller."

I know. I was thinking of the worst outcome. Kelly was about to be a goner, not that I wanted her to.

...Really! I didn't want that to happen to her! But this was reality. Whether or not we could do something, there was no guarantee Kelly would still be alright, locked in that cage and not walked the plank to a large pool of mind-infesting parasites. And theeeen, the Yeerks would know our little secrets.

It only took a couple of minutes for Jake to decide we should go rescue her, no matter what.

And I was like this...

...WHAT THE HECK! ?

I was the only one who thought that for once Jake was trying to be funny. Yeah, that had to be it. I even recapped to him all the dangers we were going to face: Yeerks, Hork-Bajir and possibly David!

Apparently, he wasn't. He was serious. He knew the risks and he explained it was a much bigger risk to lose Kelly to the Yeerks. And everyone was upped to save her! Well, of cours Ax for one would totally agree! E.O.L practically saved him from being caught! HELL, he was starting to be her boyfriend!

What about our lives! ? We were putting our lives on one girl who sees us and everything we do in her dreams! Are we crazy! ?

But before I could say ANYTHING like that, we were already on our way to the factory in 'flight mode'.

(_Okay, I understand this clearly... No, I don't. Why are we saving Kelly? And of all the people who get taken in to get their heads examined in a cruel way by Yeerks, why her? And for Pete's sake, don't give me an answer that revolves her dreams!_)

(_Marco, you know well enough of what I'm going to say,) said Jake, our Great O' Mighty Leader. (If she has dreams about us and the Yeerks find out they're real, it'll be a big advantage for them._)

(_And it will be the end of humanity as we know it,_) Rachel added. (_So let's kick some alien butt and go rescue Kelly. I have a feeling this will be as easy as pie._)

(_Ah, I see. Let me recap what has happened so far. One, Kelly has predictions about us and what we do. Two, we've just meet David as a bizarrely older guy whose bent on exterminating us and has just been seen **dead** two times by our fellow Animorphs here, which gives me the reality that we're dealing with clones,_) I uttered. (_And did I mention he **died TWICE! ?**_)

(_And what's the third thing?_) Rachel groaned.

(_Three, there is a mysterious hot babe in a black suit that keeps on appearing out of the blues with deadly guns and wants David dead-_)

(_Actually, I don't think David's her main target,_) Tobias clarified.

(_And hopefully she won't target us too. Four! We're flying towards enemy's territory in hope we can rescue the oddest girl in the entire country. Great, terrific, marvelous. We're all going to die._)

(_Yup, that wraps it up._)

(_You're not listening to me..._)

(_Ax, how are you doing?) Cassie asked. (You have been quiet a while ago._)

(_I am fine..._) he answered simply.

He was not fine. We all could tell. He was really upset earlier. Hey, who couldn't after your human girlfriend has been taken by the most vicious species any alien would hate.

(_Ax, Kelly will be alright. No, she **is** alright. I'm sure of it._)

(_...Yes, you are right._)

(_Yup, we're going to die,_) I continued but no one listened.

We finally arrived at the factory. It HAD to be so far away. Another ten minutes and presto, we'd be struck as birds. We landed close enough to some windows and peered in. Sure enough, we spotted Kelly lying in one of those cages. She was alright. Not yet being dragged away to have a slug drill into her skull and control her against her will.

(_Oh...!_) Cassie uttered.

(_What?_) I asked, awaiting an answer from her.

Until I noticed the blood on the bars and Kelly's wounded hands. She trembled uncontrollably, her face covered in sweat and dried up tears.

What the heck did she do now?

(_Alright, you know the drill?_) Jake inquired.

(_Morph into battle, ram through the factory and keep the Yeerks occupied till Kelly escapes?_) Rachel answered.

(_Exactly._)

(_Couldn't we go for plan B and forget this whole thing?_) I asked.

(_No! Not without Kelly!_) Ax snapped loudly. Whoa, that surprised me.

(_Ax, calm down,_) Jake ordered.

That was the first time Ax reacted like that. It was then he realized what he had done.

(_...I am sorry, Prince Jake._)

(_It's O.K. Come on._)

We demorphed from birds and morphed into our battle animals. Me concentrating on the large strong gorilla inside of me, Jake the tiger, Cassie the wolf, Rachel the ferocious elephant, Ax into Andalite and Tobias stayed the same ole red-tailed hawk.

Rachel gave one loud braying noise of her trunk and bashed down the doors. Pretty much as you know it, chaos exploded. Animals charge in, animals attack Controllers, Controllers attack animals with Dracon Beams and sharp blades. Panic, destruction, the whole shebang.

Let's move on with the story.

(_Marco! Get Kelly out!_) Jake ordered.

What! ? Why me?

And the answer to that was obvious. I was the closest one to her cage. She whined loudly in horror, watching a huge ape eying her and marching over. She couldn't stop quivering.

(_Ah, come on. I'm not that scary._)

I grabbed the cage door and ripped it off its hinges, nearly shaking her inside. Brute strength wins today!

At first, she was too petrified to come up, cowering further into the cage. I realized why. A big vicious gorilla like me was in the way of her escape. So I backed away. Once seeing the opportunity, she dashed out of the busted cage and ran as fast as her legs could take her.

(_No! Not that way!_) I yelled but a bunch of Taxxons stopped me.

She kept on running until one of the big lizards loomed to her unexpectedly. Kelly screamed with fright, slipping onto the floor. She tried to scurry away, only to look back and see another Hork-Bajir's wrist blades close on her throat. One of them grabbed her.

ROOOAR! Jake launched himself at one and tore off his flesh.

WOOSH! Tobias swooped down and clawed at the eyes of the other who was holding Kelly. She broke away and ran. Her life depended on it.

She spotted a metal ladder leading upwards to a 2nd-leveled corridor. Hastily, she climbed up. That would be good. She'd be safe from the fights below her.

(_So that is what you are after._)

Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. The horrid, evil voice filled my head. I was hoping we wouldn't run into him!

(_Visser Three!_) Ax sneered in hatred.

Straight ahead was Visser Three in his Andalite form, ignoring Ax's jeer and his four eyes fixated on Kelly as she climbed onto the corridor.

(_A mere human. Well, then. Let us see if you can keep up saving that human._)

Without thinking, Ax charged at Visser Three. No doubt he was very, very angry if it involved Kelly. He whipped his tail furiously.

Fwapp!

Visser Three however, blocked his attack. His eyes were still on Kelly, climbing further up to the corridor.

Fwapp!

Fwapp!

Fwapp!

FWAPP!

Ax drove back from the Visser's blade. But it was a mistake. A big one. He just gave him enough space to morph!

The first thing to disappear were his legs, followed by his eyes and all four eyes, as the rest of his body stretched into snakelike proportion. Blue fur changed into rough spade-like scales. His many fingers melted into three sharp claws. His face deformed and elongated by inches until two mouths opened wide, filled with two rows of razor sharp teeth. Another three pairs of small three-clawed arms sprouted out of his chest and extended a little longer than the first pair like something from an insect. The blade on his tail shrank away and the weaponless tail split into two, ending with deadly spikes on each.

Replacing his hearing and sight were two u-shaped nostrils, beginning to inhale the air heavily.

Whatever he was, he was freaky terrifying.

And he was heading towards Kelly.

(_No! Kelly!_) Ax shouted. He galloped after Visser Three but a pack of Hork-Bajir stood in his way. He tried to fight his way through but it could be too late before anyone could save her.

Kelly reached the second floor, panting franticly. At first, she thought she was safe from the danger downstairs but it wasn't over for her. Oh, not by a long shot.

She felt heavy breaths onto her back. One gaze over the shoulder at the morphed Visser and she screamed.

He sniffed heavily and lifted the two tails. He had found Kelly.

"Oh...dear god!" Seeing the grotesque assault coming towards her, she leapt onto her feet and darted across the corridor.

KCRACK!

The corridor broke in contact with the monstrosity but Visser Three didn't get her.

"AAAAAH!" she screamed as she fell. Luckily, she caught hold of a railing as the wrecked corridor bent downwards. She managed to pull herself up from the broken corridor. Kelly breathed easily, inching herself away from the edge and looked for an escape route.

She needed to get out. And fast.

A growl made her gaze over her shoulder. She gasped meekly.

One large claw gripped the edge of the corridor and pulled Visser Three up. With a loud thud, he climbed onto the metal platform, the weight nearly shaking it. Kelly grabbed the railing again and held it even tightly as she saw the alien flash out glinting teeth in a grin.

I couldn't blame her if she was terrified that he could eat her whole. She pushed herself away from the monster.

(_Andalites, if you do not want this human to lose her life, I suggest you surrender now,_) Visser Three said.

"This...can't be real..." she whimpered. "You are not real...!"

Visser Three stopped.

(_I am not real?_) He bawled, giving a loud rumbling callous roar in his morph.

"S-Sh...!" Kelly clenched her ears. "Shut...up!"

(_You dare to silence me, puny human! ?_) Visser Three bellowed.

"Shut up! You're not real...! This isn't real!"

Visser Three tilled his giant snake-like head, baffled in response.

(_Amusing. And these Andalite bandits are after this particular human..._)

Kelly glanced round quickly but she was far too high to get down. Her eyes locked back onto the horrible alien monster before her. She froze as Visser Three began to demorph.

Watching him change horrified her. The sick cracking of ribs deafened her frightful whines as he demorphed from a huge pile of monstrosity to a shrinking but much meaner form.

"This is not real...!" Kelly hollered, her hands on her head. "It ain't real!"

What was she doing? Didn't she have to the sense to run out of here like a chicken?

"It's a dream...It has to be! It's not real... It's not real!" She shook her head violently, not even looking that she was too close to the railing and could fall off any second.

Visser Three moved closer, his front legs having appeared out of his abdomen. The blade finally grew out from his tail, soon to be ready to cut her in halves.

She lost it.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! ! !" she screamed her heart out till she cried. "YOU'RE ALL NOT REAL! ! !"

Visser Three glanced at her wordlessly, probably wondering if this human was going out of her mind.

I just didn't like that look in his eyes.

(_How interesting. A human denying the reality before her... If that is what you believe,_) he said. (_Then let me end your suffering._)

FWAPP!

She should have moved. She should have done something, anything. Not stand around there, going crazy.

She just stood there and watched Visser Three's tail swing towards her.

CRASH!

We gazed in utter shock. In utter dread. Turning away from our numerous opponents to see broken glass everywhere.

(_How predictable humans are._) That was all Visser Three said.

Kelly flew right out a window. And what would happen beyond there wouldn't just be the result of having broken ribs after a tail of an Andalite swayed at you but the one after falling from two floors high.

No, my guts told me she was alright. She had to be. But the picture in my head never left me. The horrible image of her bloodstained body on concrete.

She didn't deserve that.

(_KELLY!_) Ax yelled.

All of a sudden, the whole factory became dark. A shadow, ten times bigger than Visser Three's giant snake morph swooped down beyond the broken window, flying straight towards where Kelly had fallen.

Everyone was shocked. Terribly shocked. Even the Visser.

"REEEEAAAARRRRRRRR! ! !"

The sound was alien. It came from the shadow, now disappearing past the window and the whole factory became light again. It bellowed so loudly, I felt my eardrums being pierced. I instantly clutched my ears with my huge gorilla hands.

(_What the heck was that! ?_) Rachel uttered somewhere in the chaos.

Yeah, what was it? It was huge. No, enormous! Like a whale! Where did it even come from?

(_You two!_) Visser Three ordered to two Hork-Bajir. (_Go check outside! Now!_)

He was unnerved. For the first time, I've never seen the treacherous Visser looked so terrified. There was something outside that he didn't like at all.

But the two Hork-Bajir and the giant shadow...were all heading to where Kelly fell.

Ax had the same idea. The Hork-Bajir were still standing in his way but they didn't stand a chance when he suddenly sliced at the reptilian aliens to death and dashed off.

(_Ax!_) I shouted. He didn't listen and went right out of the factory through the small opened doorway we entered.

I followed after him. I nearly escaped from being slashed by the blades of a Hork-Bajir.

(_Ax!_) I yelled again.

All of Ax's four eyes were wide with terror. Fear.

(_Please..._) Ax begged.

It was the first time I ever heard Ax pleaded. He has never pleaded in his entire life.

(_I do not want to lose my new friend._)

I also was pleading. That Kelly wasn't... It didn't matter if the facts were straight.

Please, for God's sake, let that oddball be alright!

We turned around the corner, expecting the worse to happen. I knew Ax would be horrified. I crazily knew that the moment we'd approach the area where Kelly went 'splat', we would stare dreadfully at her corpse. And what would I do? Be filled with guilt we couldn't save her? What would Ax do? I wasn't sure. Be in grief or scream, I didn't know which would happen first.

I took a couple of breaths as I managed to catch up with Ax. He was staring in shock.

Then I became baffled too.

There was a large blood pool on the floor. But it wasn't red. The two Hork-Bajir had been ahead of us but there were no bodies to be found. The huge shadow or whatever created it should have been around but it wasn't there anymore.

Instead, there stood the black-suited woman in a bold gesture. My first thought was what the HECK she was doing here! ?

But that thought was gone. I was disbelieved at what I saw laying in the woman's arms... I just couldn't believe it. How did she survive a two-storey drop?

It was Kelly.

Alive.

She was alive.

No red blood pool on the ground, no horrific position where the body was in a gory distorted way, no serious damage to her head.

Okay, so she did have scratches from the glass and was out cold but at least she wasn't for the worse.

Kelly was alive. Thank god.

Did that lady save her? Did she also take out the two Hork-Bajir?

The woman carefully and gently laid Kelly down near some barrels.

I heard a mental sigh finally escape from Ax. He was greatly relieved but it all quickly changed when his tail whipped dangerously.

I knew why. The woman had not only turned her attention to us with whatever merciless stare she had behind the helmet but had already drawn out two guns from nothing. I gulped. She was ready to shoot holes at us.

As crazy as it sounded to me, I was ready to bulldoze her if she'd make a move. I mean really, one gorilla and one Andalite against a futuristic woman with guns. How horribly bad can that be?

Was I INSANE! ?

But the lady just stood still. Her hands stayed at her side.

(_"What are you waiting for?"_)

I jumped. Now I knew I've gone crazy!

Rachel was right! That was thought-speech! She was talking in though-speech! How was it possible? You have to be in morph to thought-speak! She clearly wasn't in a morph. She was clearly human, wearing some sort of armor! HOW WAS SHE DOING THAT! ?

But...her thought-speech was different somehow. Sounded like hearing the voice on the other end of a phone call.

And...why did it sounded so familiar?

Even Ax was completely bewildered. I understood why. Someone other than us and Visser Three could thought-speak.

(_"Did you come to rescue her?"_) the lady calmly asked. (_"Or do absolutely nothing?"_)

That surprised me. She wanted us to take Kelly away. Even more surprised when she walked away into the building, without waiting for us to reply. As if she already knew the answer.

I'd like to say it was cool. Like some awesome main character from a game, strolling boldly away before the credits come in. But really, she also freaked me out.

"I..."

I leaped out of my skin. My eyes darted down to the barely unconscious girl we were trying to save.

"I want...to go home..." she muttered.

My first thought was 'Oh GOD! SHE'S GOING TO FREAK!' That was Kelly's voice, which means she was going to open her eyes, see an alien and a gorilla and scream her head off again!

However, she didn't look up. She had gone through too much to even lift her head up and glance about to see and care of what was happening or had happened around her.

By the sound of her voice, she was worn-out.

"I want to go home..." Again and again, she kept on repeating those words drearily. Her voice grew softer and softer until she went out like a light.

(_...I understand,_) said Ax.

He moved his tail slowly towards her, keeping the blade away from slicing her. It tenderly wrapped around her body and lifted her up. She really looked so frail, being carried like that.

(_Ax, what are you doing?_)

Ax brought her carefully onto him and let her head rest on his back, the tail keeping her from falling over. For a while, he had this momentous impression in his eyes.

(_I am taking her 'home'._)

Man, could aliens be ridiculous with love but I had to give him credit. He got the girl I couldn't get. And after everything she went through, he really cared about her too.

(_Please tell Prince Jake that I am sorry for leaving the battlefield so soon,_) Ax asked. (_He will be disappointed at me for doing so but I...I cannot leave her here._)

I just sighed.

(_Don't worry about that, Ax-man. I'm sure the Great Leader will understand,_) I told him. (_Get out of here and stay out of sight._)

(_...Thank you, Marco._) With that, he took off, hurtling as far away as he could to bring the oddball to safety, to who knew where that was. Maybe to the barn.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I looked back. Gunshots, coming from the factory. But who had a gun? Controllers only used Dracon Beams.

I hurried inside. And what I saw made me completely shocked again.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Bullet casings flew but suddenly dematerialized into thin air. The black-suited woman was the shooter. The guns with blue-neon lights streaming along them were pointed up high, having already fired and taken two Hork-Bajir down, accurately aimed for their heads.

Great, guess we were not short of one member. We've got ourselves a new teammate. Awesome!

At the sound of the firing, Visser Three had instantly locked all four eyes onto the intruder.

(_You!_)

At response, she turned and eyed at the Andalite Controller. Both guns lifted up and pointed straight at him.

At first glance, Visser Three quaked. He was scared of her. Someone was capable to terrifying the Visser. He was uncomfortable with her sudden aim but shortly after, he calmed himself down and got off the corridor in one jump. He arched his tail.

His eyes narrowed.

(_So we meet again,_) said Visser Three. Frankly, he seemed to know her very well. (Black Massacre.)

Yup, he knew her.

FWAPP! His tail whipped.

And missed. In one swift move, the lady darted to the left, flinging her whole body into a cartwheel in midair. And I can't believe she evade an attack from an Andalite!

It was just like the movies, only it was happening right before my very eyes.

Both guns held up and the whole atmosphere was filled with the sounds of gunshots. Visser Three dodged them all but a couple of Taxxon bystanders were unfortunate enough to get a mouthful of bullets and ooze out grossly. Bleh...! Okay, I've officially lost my lunch.

Landing smoothly, the woman went into a quick dash, avoiding swift attacks of Visser Three's tail and a round of Dracon Beams.

(_It has been quite a while since we have met,_) Visser Three uttered. (_Andalite **nothlit **scum!_)

She leapt, unnerved by his remark. Her neck just barely missed his tail by a fraction of a second. It was just amazing. You'd have to be in a morph to nearly be able to dodge an Andalite's attack.

But she was just one human. She didn't have any morphing powers. And yet, she was capable to evading alien attacks without hesitation.

It was like she was on the same level as Visser Three.

(_Marco! Watch out!_)

(_Whoa!_) I hollered. Another second and I'd be Swiss cheese. Those Dracon Beams nearly got me that time. I was so fixated on the fight between Visser Three and the lady that I didn't see them point at me.

(_Thanks, Tobias._)

(_Don't mention it._)

Man, why did they have to start going after the gorilla? I was enjoying the show, watching that lady kick their sorry butts. If only I had popcorn, then my life would be complete.

I caught glimpses of her moves. One Taxxon wandered too close to her, expecting she wouldn't notice it from behind. So wrong was the alien creepy crawler when she suddenly was aware of its presence without turning around. One major swing of her left gun at its horrible face totally sent it crashing onto the floor with a bullet.

She held both guns at another direction and fired. This time, not to the enemy but to the cages.

(_No!_) Cassie yelled. (_Those are people!_)

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Cling! Clang! Clang! Cling! Cling! Clang! Cling!

Doors flew open. Locks were shot right out and fell onto the floor like dead flies. The prisoners inside the cages watched in bewilderment and then could taste something they have wanted for so long since their imprisonment.

They were free.

"Run!" A man shouted his heart out.

At his word, they did, scampering onto their feet and fled. Men, women and children, about twenty or so of them fled to get out of this freak show.

Visser Three didn't care about the escapees. He had only one thing on his mind and his tail fired swiftly at her.

The woman dodged to the left and fired two bullets at him. They missed.

"AHHHH! ! !" A scream resounded behind me. Apparently some Hork-Bajir and two hungry Taxxons didn't want their captives to leave.

(_Sorry, not today!_) Rachel shouted as she and Cassie attacked the Controllers.

The last person ran out of the building, scampering as far away as possible from the nightmare. All that was left were us, the woman against Visser Three and some remaining enemies.

She retreated two steps back, avoidng the Dracon Beams that just started firing a minute ago. She kept on firing back. Even if Visser Three was attacking her, her acrobatic dodging was one step ahead of them.

Me and my big fat mouth.

KCRACK!

Orange fragments flew in the air. One hit by the deadly tail managed to get at her helmet screen and armor but it wasn't fatal. The cut on the plates were very shallow and long, nothing penetrated to skin. A part of the screen only shattered into pieces as she skidded away by the force. One hand and pistol had covered the broken part, hiding what was inside until she brought it down and glared calmly at Visser Three.

A blue eye was all I saw. Brrr! Okay, that was enough to send shivers down my spine.

As she stared down Visser Three, a Controller daringly came behind her with a Dracon Beam pointing blank at her. But it was a foolish thing to do. Because she already knew.

The black-suited woman instantly swung her pistols to one hand, the fingers gripping tightly around both barrels. She took a step back swiftly and wrapped her arms around his, her free hand on his Dracon Beam. With a quick kick at his legs, she easily incapacitated him with a headbutt.

The Controller fell and she turned back to Visser Three.

And the craziest thing happened!

The long cut on her armor began to disappear. The cracks in her screen slowly mended together until there were no cracks to begin with and her blue eye was concealed. At the same time, the Dracon Beam was...it was slowly disintegrating. It violently shook in her hand like it was about to explode but the power in it quickly died out. Once the armor was back the way it was before, the degeneration stopped and she dropped the weapon down to the floor.

It was my imagination, right? I didn't just see her suit fix by itself, RIGHT! ?

(_Self-repairing material,_) Visser Three hummed amusingly. Guess I wasn't the only one. (_You are bringing more surprises every time I encounter you. But it does not matter._)

FWAPP!

The woman dodged quickly this time, passing one of her handguns to her free hand. She backed away again, avoiding the fierce attacks with Visser Three moving forward but she didn't hold up her guns point-blank at him. She must have already been out of bullets.

She soon became cornered, a machine the carried out car doors onto a belt converter behind her back.

(_Now I have you!_) Visser Three shouted once at close range, as if it was all an upcoming victory for him.

FWAPP!

TMP!

One gun was flung into the air and an empty hand grasped the Andalite's shoulder. She had placed a foot onto the machinery and shoved herself into the air just as the bladed tail went right through it.

(_"Too slow."_)

It was far too late for him to evade the next move. Over the Visser, she delivered a powerful kick to his head. A crackling sound erupted from the smack of his cheekbone.

Ooooh, that had to hurt.

The first attack to land on someone we could never plant on. Man, that was incredible to see! And priceless!

I got to wonder if she has done more than once to him in the past.

Letting go of the shoulder, she fell back gently and landed with ease. Her free hand quickly caught the gun few seconds later.

(_"Is that all?"_) she questioned both coldly and calmly. (_"How disappointing."_)

(_Silence!_)

Another whip of his tail at her but she jumped aside. In the midst of her evasion, black rectangular cartridges slid out from the handles of her guns, dematerialized before they dropped to the floor. The guards on her thighs glowed.

A fresh set of cartridges appeared. I sure those were loaded. It took her no less than three seconds to reload her guns by swaying them towards the black cartridges of fresh bullets.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Another two Hork-Bajir and a Taxxon collapsed. A guy in his thirties had taken aim at her with his Dracon Beam but he was too slow. One shot at his weapon and it fell from his hands as an electric current burst out from it.

Wait a second. She only took down the aliens but not the human Controllers? Didn't Rachel say she killed a guy and yanked out a Yeerk from his head?

The lady shot at a couple more bullets and soon the lingering human Controllers found themselves weaponless. In panic, they retreated out of the factory. It figures. Who would want to go against her! ?

A Hork-Bajir Controller charged at her ferociously. The woman took a swift step to the left, missing the blades. She aimed the barrel to his head.

BANG!

As the alien corpse fell, she drew her guns to her sides. The woman put one of them away, it disappearing right from her hand into the guard, and then glanced over her shoulder.

Behind her was Jake, taking down some Taxxon. Jake soon became aware of her gaze because it was directly at him. Nothing else. Her stare inside the helmet was locked on him. I wondered if she had something to tell him.

One of her guards started to glow again. Popping out from it like some vortex to another dimension was a small black device that landed into her free hand. Looked like a very narrow cylinder.

She pressed a button. Red numbers appeared.

I think I could guess what that was.

(_You got to be kidding me! Is that a bomb! ?_) I hollered.

Surprisingly, instead of activating it jussssst yet, she just gave a nod to him. Then click went the button again and the numbers changed rapidly as the countdown began. She then causally tossed it into a Yeerk pool.

She glanced back at him once more. It was then Jake figured it out why.

She wanted us to escape.

(_Everyone! Withdraw!_)

(_What? I was getting to the best part!_) Rachel complained.

(_NOW!_)

(_Alright! Alright!_)

BANG! BANG! BANG!

One after the other, we ran like hell. I didn't look back. Hearing the gunshots behind us gave me the impression the black-suited lady was going to stay.

(_No! After them!_) I heard Visser Three shout.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

One glimpse over my hairy shoulder, just one only. I did see four alien corpses fall to the ground and I did watch her speed up to the charging Visser Three. Blade met gun barrel in a lock like swords clashed between fighting warriors. All they could do was hold each other back. A simple human against an Andalite would have been too easy a win for him but she didn't give in. She held back strongly.

(_You will lose this time, Black Massacre!_)

I don't know what happened with them after that but I did know it was a pretty big blast. It had to be one hell of powerful explosion coming from a tiny gizmo just as we were out of the factory.

KABOOOOOOM! ! !

The building was gone in seconds. Flames came up like a mushroom and followed after was thick smoke.

(_OH JESUS CHRIST! FLYING BURNING DEBRIS! ! ! AAAAHH! ! !_)

I did not scream like a shrill little girl.

CRASH!

It landed not too far from me with a loud crash and tumbled away till it hit the side of some large crates. We looked back and watched the big fireworks take control of the skies. Someone would definitely spot the huge fire and phone for 911 and the fire department.

(_Whoa,_) Rachel said in awe. (_That was unbelievable..._)

(_A bit too close, don't you think?_) I asked.

Jake stopped his heavy breathing and then watched at the burning building for a quiet moment. (_That woman, just who the heck is she?_)

(_She helped us...and saved many people from being Controllers... Does that mean she's an ally?_) said Cassie.

(_Yeah...but she's gone._)

(_Along with Visser Three,_) Rachel said.

We continued watching the red, orange and gray scenery like captivated tourists. There was no way any person...or alien could escape that blast in time.

No normal person for that matter.

(_Well, at least it's over,_) Tobias uttered from above.

(_Uh, I don't think so...not for those two,_) I told them.

(_Wait a second. You'd gloat about this. And why would you say that?_) Rachel asked suspiciously.

She was right. I should be taking pride right about now. It should be over. Our greatest enemy was gone for good. The war would now stop.

But that was being ignorant.

Because behind the thick blanket of smoke and embers...standing on top of a roof at the next-door building was indeed the black-suited woman.

She was untouched, as if nothing that powerful could take her down. Not even the flames could singe her suit. She gave a final glance down at us before she disappeared in a flash.

And if she got there alive, then there was no doubt Visser Three got out of there too.

* * *

_Everything seemed to have stop. The terror, the animals, the monsters... I couldn't hear them anymore. My eyes wouldn't open. I was just so tired from everything..._

_But I felt warmth. So warm. I felt something wrapped round me like arms. As if someone was holding me and taking me away from that terrible dream. I tried to open my eyes but just barely and all I could see was fur and the color blue._

_I wondered, was this what Heaven looks like? So...does that mean I was dead?_

_No._

_That was my answer. I really didn't believe I was dead. Maybe because...I hadn't wanted to die back there._

_It was odd. Weeks ago, I had wanted to take my own life but when someone else or something tries to take it, the thought of death horrified me. When I was thrown out of the window...I really thought it was the end for me. I couldn't come back, never to see my family, my friends, Horatio and Phillip._

_I felt that was the last stop of my life. I was at the train in the last station. But right then, I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave so soon...before I had a chance to do what I wanted in my life._

_...Even if I knew it was too late to be saved, I just didn't want to be gone._

_Then suddenly, it was as if someone heard my pleas for so long. As I fell, a shadow swept over me, bellowing loudly. I looked up and saw an open hand coming down. Like an angel was really answering my prayers. _

_If only it __**was**__ an angel. But it wasn't. Then again, I really didn't care._

_Above me was the woman, the same one from the mall. She was riding on something... It looked like a huge black whale with creepy crawler legs under its shelled belly. And it looked familiar. Where have I seen it?_

_The woman, who had shot and killed a cop at the mall, was reaching for me before I hit concrete and broken glass. And the thing was, I wasn't afraid of her. I knew what she was doing from the stretched out hand. _

_She was saving me. I was going to be saved._

_She grabbed my hand and spoke out in a cold but calm voice._

_("__You stupid girl.")_

* * *

Vickie: YES, THE LONG AWAITING CHAPTER! Omg, it took too long to reedit and finalize it with uni and stuff but I did it. I finally did it.

An epic battle between Visser Three and the black-suited woman. One with a big bang too but that isn't the end of it, folks. More to come between these two.

Marco: Couldn't you just let him be gone for good?

No, then it would be too easy. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and its action. I've not fully look for errors but hopefully it's to your liking regardless. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Also I'll be reediting the previous chapters. Not a lot of changes but letting you know if you'll be rereading them in the future. R'n'R.

Chapter based on Vanilla Ninja's song "Dangerzone". Love that song! ^D^


	11. Chapter Ten: Living in Confusion

**Chapter Ten: Living in Confusion**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_Darkness... Everywhere and anywhere. When you shut your eyes close, it comes. And sure enough, my dreams could be right there._

_That was what I think was happening. I mean, it was dark so I had to be asleep. And my whole body was just too tired for me to wake up and get on my feet. I knew sadly...that right after the darkness, I'd have the dreams and spend my time being in terror till I would bolt out of my bed in cold sweat minutes later._

_But this time the bad dreams weren't coming. In fact...it was rather peaceful. Instead of some terrible nightmare about those monsters and animals, it was a flashback, something I rarely get in my dreams. _

_First thing that happened in the dream were sounds of crickets and nocturnal animals far away. When my eyes opened, it wasn't just some location I have or haven't recognized where a warzone was taking place but an evergreen forest at night._

_It was quite a cold night. Cold enough to see my own breath._

_Yeah...I remembered now. It was the night I was found by Chogan. Yeah. That's right. I was being carried on his back. And he was walking far away from where he found me._

_He looked over his shoulder after I had woken up._

"_Hello," he greeted softly. "What is your name?"_

_His voice was serene. It was like any other grandfather...if only I could remember what mine was like, that it. I looked up, saw his grey eyes and said nothing at first. I tried to think hard of what was my name. But nothing came to me._

_I tightened my grip on his shawl with frustration._

_In the end, I replied, "I don't know."_

_He glanced at me with a sort of surprised face, then looked away. I bit my lower lip. I became sad. Sad because I could not remember my own name, not even my parents' faces. My mind was a total blank._

_Why did it have to happen to me?_

"_...Kimi." _

_That was what he said. He said it coolly. By the time I looked up at him, he was already staring at the stars._

"_It means 'secret' in Algonquin," he explained to me._

_I didn't know what Algonquin was back then but it didn't matter. I didn't care about that...just the name._

"_That will be your name. Kimi. Until we know what your real name is."_

"_...Ki...ki..." I said tiredly._

"_Ki-me..." he helped me._

"_...Ki-mi... Kimi..."_

_He then smiled at me and said nothing for a while._

* * *

**Jake**

What a day this was. What a day...

It was some time after the factory explosion incident. We left long before the place was surrounded by cops and firemen, and went our separate ways: Cassie and Tobias went back to the barn, expecting Ax to be there alongside with Kelly, hopefully still unconscious and the rest of us gone home. After all, we had one heck of an ending back there.

On the way home, I couldn't stop thinking about the woman. We had an ally back there and who or what she was remained a mystery to us. Even where she came from was unknown.

She appeared not once but twice and fought against the Yeerks. That meant she knew about the war. Had she been fighting them way before we met Eflangor and were given our morphing power? It looked like that. And was she really an Andalite **and** a _nothlit_? That was what Visser Three called her. But somehow, I didn't think she was one.

When her helmet broke... Her stare was almost natural...

Almost human. Almost...

And just what was her link to David AND Kelly?

That was it. I was getting a headache. I couldn't wait to get back to my house, eat dinner and go to bed.

Maybe it was either the Ellimist or Crayak playing tricks on us again. Yeah, that had to be it. Otherwise, I've got nothing to explain all that has happened and probably, I had gone crazy.

"Hi, honey. How was your day?" my mother called out from the kitchen as I walked into the house.

How was my day? Mom, my friends and I went to a car factory, which was in fact another hideout for the Yeerks, in order to rescue a girl who dreams were about our secretive battles, and we were accompanied by a black-suited woman who disappeared after a big explosion that could have wipe us out in a blink of an eye. Yep, that was how my day was.

"Terrific," I said, grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked to the living room. And my heart stopped for a second.

There, slouched on the couch and watching the news was Tom. My brother.

A Controller among my family.

"Hey, Jake," Tom...no...the Yeerk greeted causally.

"Hey," I said, trying to keep my cool as much as possible.

It made me sick to the gut to think that there was one in my living room, taking control of Tom. I tried to ignore that fact and stared straight at the TV screen. The news was on it.

One of these days, I'll rescue my brother. Yeah. One of these days...

"-Laurence Isaac Galilea DaSvan, President of Sciemark, the largest global provider of forensic, biopharmaceuticals and clinical services, has recently stepped down from her position and has not been seen public for days".

A picture of a woman was on a corner of the screen. Usually, I don't pay much attention to the news or famous people. Any kid wouldn't but one look at her...and...as weird as it sounded, I felt like I've seen her before.

"Her butler and close friend, Christopher Arthur, has provided no information to the media other than that she has business to attend to and does not wish to be disturbed. It is also rumored that she is still currently under medical treatment, which may be the reason for her withdrawal. DaSvan has temporary handed the position to the Executive Vice President until further notice."

The woman looked to be in late twenties or thirties, wearing a professional suit. She had ash brown hair, cut to a medium length, and hazel eyes.

But when you looked to her eyes, they oddly looked a bit detached from everything. Her whole face was completely emotionless, unlike other distinguished people on the TV. And it wasn't just that I've seen her face once or twice in newspaper and didn't really take notice of anything important. But this time, when I stared at her photo on the TV, the eyes...

They were familiar... Why was that so?

Before I could put my finger on it, even if I just couldn't, the photo of the woman was replaced by that of a burning building with huge sprays of water fired at it. Yeah, I knew where that was.

"In other news, Jones & Co. Automobile Factory was destroyed this afternoon at four thirty-five pm," the newswoman exclaimed. How fast news could get. "It is unclear how the building caught on fire. However, experts say it could have been a gas leak and damaged circuits to be the cause of the fire."

As if. It was a small little bomb thrown into a Yeerk Pool that caused it.

"Firefighters have already brought down the fire. There were no unfortunate causalities in the event-"

That was good and bad to hear at the same time. That meant the woman was alive, which was the good news. That also meant Visser Three was alive, which was the bad news. He was out there, continuing this war.

I softly heaved a sigh. I thought we could have a short break from all this. That the war could finally end.

It was just too good to be true anyway.

"-witnesses believed that it was an ongoing movie performing in the mall when there have been no reports of any filming industry doing motion picture there-"

I didn't completely listen to what she said before but I gazed up to see a picture of the mall anyway, where the epic fight between David and the black-suited woman took place.

"-none of the men were seriously injured in the attempt of arresting the unknown assailant."

What?

"One security cop who supposedly was shot by the assailant is now hospitalized. Miraculously, he has no wounds from the incident this morning."

"Pssssbbt!"

"Eeew! Yuk! What the heck did you do that for! ?"

I coughed loudly and looked at Tom, wet and soaked in soda.

"Sorry. Got caught in my throat," I groaned and gave out a choke.

He stared at me for a second. "Just keep it to yourself next time."

He bought it. Phew.

But, oh man. That guy was alive? The mall cop that had a bullet to his head was alive? No way. It was right at him! How could he have dodged it?

"Now, is it true he has no recollections of the incident?" the newswoman asked.

"Yes," another voice spoke, sounded hazy. A small frame of a tall man holding his microphone inside a hospital was there in the right corner of the TV. "He has no memory of this morning's unexplained incident. Doctors say although he suffered minor injuries, he seems to have selective amnesia after having a concussion from one of the attackers."

The news changed to a scene inside a hospital room where the mall cop was, his head bandaged up.

THE mall cop, lying on a hospital bed and wearing a patient's garment.

I went cold. I nearly dropped my drink. I couldn't believe my eyes and ear. I thought it was some sick terrible joke.

He **was** alive. Breathing and kicking.

"I have no idea what happened this morning," the mall cop said, sounding surprised. "I was shocked when they told me I had a gun right to my temple! Hah!"

He was laughing as if nothing horrible had ever happened to him.

"It must have been shocking to in a situation like that."

"I think it was a miracle that she missed. I'm just glad I'm still alive."

It wasn't a miss. She pointed her gun right at his head. It should have been a direct hit. I saw it. Hundreds of people saw it!

I raced for the phone. The others needed to know this. That woman in the black suit didn't kill that mall cop. She didn't kill him at all!

I stopped. I was going to do a terrible mistake if I hadn't.

I looked back. Tom's attention was still to the TV.

The Yeerks knew the woman and gave her a name, the "Black Massacre". She must have done something serious and severe to them to be entitled with an unforgettable name. Maybe more than a few times. So if I were to say anything about her, one word that could relate to her, Tom might figure it out. One false move and it would be over.

I calmed myself down.

"Oh, great!" I said, faking my annoyance. "Mom, I'm going out!"

"Now where are you off to?" my mother asked, getting out of the kitchen as she wiped her hands clean with a towel.

"I forgot to get a book from Marco," I said my excuse. "School work."

"Alright. Be back by seven."

An hour and a half. Plenty of time...I think.

I ran as fast as I could from home. I had to tell someone about this. Couldn't to Rachel because she had to go with her family at a Chinese restaurant and no good to Marco because one thing for sure, he'd say he wouldn't want to do ANYTHING about Yeerks or the black-suited woman or Kelly. He'd want to sleep on it.

Tobias and Ax would do. After all, they saw the whole event.

A flapping noise caught my attention before I was heading to the construction site to morph to peregrine falcon, where no one could see...well, you know, the horrible stuff we would halfway morph into. A poster struck onto a wall with sticky tape was what caught my attention.

I yanked it off and I was staring at Kelly.

I gazed up and sure enough there were more down the street.

I never realized how many 'missing person' flyers there were about Kelly. So many were on every tree and wall and street lamp and given to a few passer-bys.

Unfortunately, one of those passer-bys crushed the flyer up and threw it into a bin. I watched him shrug his shoulders and walk away. I peered into the bin and there it was, beside a wasted milkshake and a half-eaten sandwich.

I picked it up and opened it, spreading out its crumbled edges and wiping away the stains. On the paper, just like the one Rachel and I picked up from the top of a stack of fresh new flyers near a printer, was the printed photo of Kelly.

A lot of trouble on one girl. Worse, she was involved because of the dreams...and Ax...and everything else.

Maybe, just maybe, if she didn't have these dreams, none of this would happen. Then again, we probably wouldn't have seen that woman. After all, she was connected to Kelly.

I've only met Kelly twice. First time was that she called for History homework when she fell sick one day. Second time was four weeks ago. She came up to me with her beaming smile and said hi.

"You're Marco's friend, right?" she asked. "Do you know if he's taken by anyone for the dance?"

I was surprised when she asked that question. You know Marco. He had a hard time catching girls than getting to Hollywood and winning the Oscar award. I had wondered if she wanted to go out with him so I told her, "No, not really."

"That's good to hear." She smiled even widely and then whispered something. I faintly heard, "She'll be happy."

"Excuse me?" I said with one eyebrow up.

"No reason. Thanks." The school bell rang and Kelly went off. That was the last I saw her.

Until only recently.

Not too far from where I had stopped, I noticed where the flyers were coming from. On the other side of the street, a boy persisted to give a flyer to a passing old woman. He failed to give the flyer in his hand so he had no choice but to leave the street to find more people.

I couldn't see his face but I guess he was younger and shorter than me. He had red hair and was slightly average built. I began to wonder. Was he Kelly's foster brother?

What was the name again? Brad? Blake? No, wait. His name was Baxter. Yeah, that was it. He was in Geography class with me but he kept to himself most of the time.

I knew he and Kelly were siblings before. Just was a shock to find they weren't blood related. I only found out that when we were at their house investigating. One look at a family photo and there he was smirking, squeezed tight to his adopted sister, his dad beside them in his wheelchair and his mom above them with arms wrapped round them. You could tell Baxter no doubt got his hair from his dad.

But you'd also know something was off with the picture. It would be Kelly who stood out because her parents' hair was brown-black and red with amber and brown eyes.

I slipped away into the construction site and morphed. It didn't take long after I reached the barn in record timing but when I got there and looked for Cassie, she was nowhere to be found. Not even Ax or Kelly perhaps lying in one of the stalls.

Where the heck did they go?

FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!

Tobias flew into the barn and landed on the table where the animal medicine was. On there were an emergency kit open and Tobias picked up a roll of bandages in his beak.

He spotted me and nearly hopped with fright.

(_Jake. Didn't notice you were here,_) he said.

"Where's everyone?" I asked. "I thought Ax would be here with Kelly."

(_Uh, well, that's funny story. You see... Ax didn't come back to the barn._)

I raised an eyebrow. "Did he bring Kelly to the scoop? With Cassie?"

(_No. Not the scoop. But yeah, Cassie's with him._)

"So where are they, Tobias?" I demanded calmly.

(_Well, um, Ax told us that he brought her 'home'._)

My eyes shot wide open. "He brought her back to her house! ?"

(_No, no, not really._)

Okay, this was getting giving me a bigger headache. Literally. "Then where are they?"

(_Morph and I'll show you._)

I grumbled. This day couldn't get any better, now could it?

We took off, Tobias leading the way towards the woods. It wasn't long till we reached the destination: a cliffside on the other side of the forest, not too far from Ax's scoop. With the falcon's good eyes, I soon sighted something blue below us. We landed nearby and I demorphed.

I pushed aside some branches of bushes and came across the site. In the centre of it was a lit campfire. Cassie sat down on the ground, tending to Kelly's injuries with Ax on the watch. I noticed a backpack open, besides Cassie. Must have been Kelly's. Not too far away was a bike, leaning against a tree.

(_Prince Jake._)

"...Hey, Jake," she said and snipped off a piece of clean cotton bandage from its roll.

Kelly laid on a sleeping bag, still unconscious but peacefully sleeping. Her left hand was wrapped in bandages while her right hand had a brutal wound. A small cut was on her face but was covered by a band-aid. A second one was on her forehead, hidden by her hair.

Besides Cassie was a clean towel. On top were bloodstained medical tools, damp wipes and pieces of rust and glass.

My stomach turned. To imagine extracting those out of her hands and skin had to be painful to anyone, including Cassie. She had to take the pieces out one by one with tweezers. And I think it was even more painful to Ax. I could instantly see his wrapped expression through his four eyes.

But Kelly, being out cold and all, wouldn't feel a thing and Cassie took it as easy as she could be.

Cassie sighed with relief as she bandaged up the other hand.

"I was so shocked when she flew out that window. Thank goodness she doesn't have any severe injuries," she said. "But...it could have been worse."

What could be worse than falling from a building? It could have been worse if Visser Three decided to devour her. It could have been worse if she was in any other situation.

But it didn't matter. Now she was alright. And after that, there may be more problems.

When she wakes up, I didn't know what to expect to happen. She would probably find out about us and have to join us. Like another David. Another person who could turn her back on us.

No, I shouldn't think like that. Kelly was different, compared to David.

Or could she become like David?

(_Prince Jake._)

I turned to Ax.

(_I am sorry for leaving the fight so soon..._) he apologized. (_I did not mean to..._)

He glanced down at Kelly, worried but tried to keep it in.

Two days with Kelly and already he was protecting her.

"It's alright. You had to do what was right. Anyone of us would have done the same."

His eyes smiled softly. (T_hank you, Prince Jake._)

"And Ax?"

(_Yes, Prince Jake?_)

"Please stop calling me Prince."

(_Yes, Prince Jake._)

I sighed and smiled at the same time but quickly remembered why I was here.

"I've got some news," I said seriously. "Really weird news... The mall cop from this morning? He's alive."

Ax's four eyes were wide with astonishment. Cassie looked both edgy and surprised, only having heard about the fight and could only imagine how it all went.

But to hear a guy was alive after being shot at in the head was unbelievable.

(_No way...! That's impossible!_) Tobias yelled from the treetops.

(_It cannot be,_) gasped Ax.

"...Is this the cop you told me? The one that woman shot?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It's in the news. He's in a hospital resting. What's more..."

The memory of watching the gun drive to the cop's head was still imprinted into my head: she pulling the trigger and the cop dropping limply after a loud bang.

"No wound. He has no wound. The doctors just assumed it was a concussion."

They grew even more shocked. It's a fact. A tiger's claws leave cuts. A gun leaves a bullet hole. Any weapon leaves a wound. That is the logic. She didn't give him a concussion. Not even a smack with the handle of her gun or hit him on the head with a fist.

She shot him. That was it.

It made no sense that after being shot, he had no bullet hole. Then again, nothing recently made sense.

(_Wait,_) Ax started. (_Her weapons. It has something to do with them. The reason why this human did not die._)

(_Ax, we just saw a man get killed and later we hear that he has come back to life. You, me, Jake, Rachel and Marco saw it,_) said Tobias.

(_Yes, but did she not try to take something out of the human after the assault?_)

Yeah, she did try to take something after the shooting. Gray, slimy and didn't last long when she squashed it in her grasp.

There was no mistake.

"Yeerk..." I said. That was a Yeerk she pulled right out of the cop. "So...does that mean those guns can take out Yeerks without hurting people?"

(_Then...that would mean she can free the Controllers. Those guns could save everyone. Stop everyone from being Controllers!_) Tobias cried out.

"And the war will be over!" Cassie shouted.

Ax closed his eyes. His expression seemed to disagree with Cassie.

"What's wrong, Ax?"

(_If that is the case, then the human should have attack the human Controllers back when we were rescuing Kelly. She did not._)

"That's right... She only freed the people in the cages."

(_Yes. However, those weapons are remarkable. Like you said, Tobias, they could prevent humans from being Controllers. To think she carries extraordinary weapons..._)

"What do you mean by that, Ax?" I asked.

(_Do you remember seeing the weapons she had variously changing from one to another? It was after she assaulted the human in authority._)

(_Yeah. I remember. They turned into something different. Two different types if I recalled._)

"Rachel told me that one of her gun also turned into a dagger when she was fighting David," Cassie added.

Ax nodded. (_As wild as my claim sounds...I believe her weapons have similar morphing powers as that given to you by my brother._)

That was surprising. Very surprising.

A weapon that could morph. Like our morphing powers.

(_You mean that was morphing her guns were doing?_) Tobias uttered.

(_Actually, using the term morphing is a bit too much for mechanisms. But yes. She can change them into other weapons at her command. It surprised me that she possesses a changeable tool when several Andalites have tried and failed to create._)

"You mean Andalites were making something like that?" I asked.

(_Yes. Several Andalites were on a project of making a weapon that can modify itself into another after the development of the __Escafil Device__. It was to be called the __Usaslic Device__ in name of their late head scientist. Using the __Escafil Device__ meant giving morphing power to any organism to acquire biological DNA. The project is similar to the functions of the __Escafil Device__ except it was to duplicate blueprints of other artillery. It would have been an effective one against the Yeerks. However, the project was put away after many errors._)

"Yet, that woman has those arms," Cassie said.

"Non-living things morph into other non-living things," I uttered. "But then how could she have gotten those guns if they haven't been made?"

(_I don't know... All I can say is they are one of a kind. That is also said for her artificial skin._)

"That armor she's wearing?"

(_Yes, this 'armor' you call it. From what we have seen and what you have told me, it has many functions that seem similar to Andalites' vessel equipments. To a small scale, of course. Impenetrable and resistant material._)

As Ax said that, I recalled everything the woman's suit had been through since we first saw her appear.

Her suit was able to take great damage from an Andalite's tail blade attack. It had barely scratched the surface.

(_Shields._)

Rachel had mentioned back at the mall, the woman had some sort of force-field up when the mall cops shot bullets at her. None penetrated through it and simply ricocheted off.

Now that I think of it...how come she didn't have that force-field up in the factory?

(_And other minor properties. However, I see some that are unexplainable at this point. Frankly, illogical. Such as her artificial skin's ability to mend itself._)

"Sounds kind of creepy, now that you say it," Cassie admitted.

"Yeah," I said. "Something that's inorganic can repair itself."

It sounded straight from a science fiction comic, much complex than what we've seen with Andalite and Yeerk machinery. And just as Cassie said, it was scary.

(_Also, from what Rachel had told us, her suit was capable of detecting who were Yeerk Controllers._)

(_Hey...I just had a crazy thought,_) Tobias proposed warily. (_You don't think her armor could also detect who has morphing powers or are Andalites...right?_)

Now that was an even scarier thought. I didn't know how it worked but if that was true, she would figure out five kids with morphing powers and an Andalite. Just like what Rachel had told us, she could see right through any of us with her suit and be informed that we were actually normal kids just like she saw through with the mall cop.

But, there was nothing that suggested she was our enemy. She has never raised a gun at us and she certainly was feared by the Yeerks.

I was...kind of happy that she was on our side...I think.

(_That is not a crazy thought, Tobias. It has crossed my mind as well. If her artificial skin is capable of the things we've seen, she's capable of that too... At first, I assumed it had similar functions to a Gleet BioFilter...but I am having second thoughts about that._)

"Ax, you're making it sound like her gear is of Andalite technology. Or at least...Andalite technology from the future," Cassie pointed out.

Ax took a pause. But the cards were already placed. No matter how you looked at the facts or joked about it, the armor, weapons and abilities the woman carried were absolutely similar to Andalite technology.

I mean Ax, Marco and Rachel said she could **particularly** thought-speak.

When we first heard that, it was just...unbelievable.

(_That...is a wild assumption, one I cannot deny. Her artificial skin has similarities to Andalite defenses but no matter how I see it, there are a few differences that Andalite engineering does not include such as her firearm's capability to extract a Yeerk without harming a host. I have also noticed one key difference._)

"That is?" I asked.

(_The design of her artificial skin is not that of Andalite design._)

It made a little sense. Most of the things we've seen made by Andalites didn't have plating, glowing lines or other weird details.

(_It seems her artificial skin is more designed to give great functionality, mobility and resistance for bipedales. Or in this case-_)

"Humans," Cassie finished.

Ax nodded. (_Her artificial skin's design looks quite similar to those I've seen in your television and books. Those...'astronauts' and 'motorcyclists' you speak of._)

(_So wait...are we saying her armor is both human and Andalite technology?_) Tobias uttered.

"I think it made more sense that it could be Andalite technology," I groaned.

But I thought for a moment. She could have been an Andalite but right now, she was a human. And she was wearing some sort of battle spacesuit from the future meant for human wear.

"Is that the reason why she's a _nothlit_? She has to be human to wear that armor? I mean, she could thought-speak too." I asked.

(_Perhaps. It does partly explain how she is able to use that artificial skin if it is of my people's technology. But we don't even know if she is a nothlit or a human. It may be that her artificial skin provides her to communicate to us._)

(_If she were human, she probably wouldn't be able to fight against David like before either._)

David.

I had never expected to see him again. Ok, maybe I would one day see him as a rat, to get revenge back at us.

But as a grown man, more terrifying and sinister before...it sent shivers down my spine. What made it more atrocious was that we didn't know just how horrendous he could be if he were to morph.

And what we've seen, he could be at the same level as the woman was.

If that were true...how could we even stop him?

(_I still can't believe David's here... Even worse, as an adult and all,_) Tobias said. (_Where did he even come from?_)

"A better question should be what he wants. You said he was pushing the Yeerks towards Kelly to make her a Controller, right?" I asked. "Is that his reason why he was here?"

(_If his attempt was to turn Kelly into a...Controller,_) Ax began bitterly. (_Wouldn't he have done so before? Why is it he wants to do so now?_)

That did bring up a good point. If David was the same calculating David as before, he would have done malicious schemes as early or quick as possible, whether he took his time or not. He would have turned Kelly to the Yeerks before she even ran away from home.

"Do you think that woman had been stopping David from doing that?" Cassie asked, tightening her grip on the sides of her overalls nervously.

"I think she would, no matter what," I said. "She came out of nowhere when Kelly was in trouble. She even told Ax, Marco and Rachel to protect her. I think she'll keep protecting Kelly not just from David but also the Yeerks."

"I see...but then, why Kelly?" Cassie gave a troubled look. "Why just her? Why is David after her?"

(_It's not only that. He didn't plan to kill us straight away. Just said he'll do that eventually,_) Tobias pointed out.

I could tell instantly that Cassie was afraid, trembling a little. She didn't like the idea of David coming after us just as much as she didn't like the idea of him after Kelly. Who wouldn't?

That man was still the same kid we forced to be trapped in a rat's morph.

"Kelly is only a scared kid who ran away," she finally said. "So why her of all people?"

(_You are right, Cassie. While Kelly is an odd person, there is nothing special I see that would have been of David's interest. She does not have any morphing powers like us or knows about the invasion. She only has these premonitions instead._)

"You don't think David's after her because of her dreams?" I asked Ax.

(_Maybe... If it is true that she is able to predict future events in her dreams, David may be after her to prevent something in the future. Or to give the Yeerks an advantage against us. But..._)His four eyes narrowed with confusion. (_I don't think that is the case. The last time Tobias and I saw him, he titled Kelly as a 'ghost'. He didn't seem fixated on exposing us but rather stopping us from letting the Yeerks get Kelly._)

Both of Ax's hands balled up tightly. He was greatly upset.

(_It was as if...he simply wanted Kelly gone._)

I gulped anxiously. There was nothing logic about David's attempts and no concrete reason why he wanted to get rid of Kelly by any means. It was logic he'd want to kill us because of what we did to him. We knew he wanted revenge and get back at us.

I knew David was mad...maybe insane. But to the point he just simply was after Kelly with no reason...

He was capable of many things when he was just a kid. Now, I couldn't imagine how much he was capable of. The grim thought of Kelly's body dismantled by David in his old lion morph couldn't escape my mind. Would he murder her as well? Just like what he did to Saddler?

As much as I hated it, he was capable of that too...

"Why..." I began. "Why is David even here at all?"

Ax gave a heavy sigh. (_Since the female human approached, there are many questions about her identity, her actions, her equipment and David's reappearance and reasons._)

(_Makes you wonder if she'll pop up again,_) Tobias said weakly.

Everyone stopped talking. After all, the black-suited woman wasn't gone. Marco saw her after the explosion in the factory.

No doubt she would appear again. Maybe with David. Maybe when the Yeerks were around. Maybe alone, hopefully coming to give us some answers.

The last one was crazy to think about but I was hopeful that she would. Maybe not now, maybe not sooner or later...but I hoped eventually she would answer all our questions.

"Jake, what's going on?" Cassie asked, breaking the silence.

Yeah, that was a good question. What the heck was going on and what was going to happen next? David's return, the black-suited woman's sudden arrival, unexplainable devices and ruthless attacks on the Yeerks, dreams that could foresee our actions...

And it all connected to Kelly somehow.

I looked at Cassie with an honest face. Then from a serious one to a confusing one. It ended with the words any person would normally hate to say.

"I don't know," I told her honestly. "I absolutely don't know..."

* * *

"_What's your name, mister?"_

_I asked that question to break the silence. I didn't like everything to be so quiet. I didn't like it at all. It made me afraid. It made me think that something would come and take him away. And I didn't want that._

_He looked at me with no expression._

_I thought I did something bad. That asking his name was the wrong thing to do._

"_And why would you want to know my name?" he asked curiously. "I'm just a simple old man. A stranger you've just met."_

_He waited for an answer. But my answer wasn't really that special. The reason why I wanted to know his name was just I wanted to know. Maybe I was curious. Maybe I wanted to know who this stranger was who took me away from the terrible place he found me at..._

_Whatever the real reason was, I wanted him to tell me his name._

"..._I wanna know," I said innocently._

_He paused for a minute. "Chogan... My name is Chogan."_

"_...C...C-Cho..." It took me a while to say it. My throat was dry and I was still tired... But Chogan helped me again._

"_Cho-gan."_

"_Cho...gan... Chogan."_

_He smiled again and turned back, still walking slowly through the forest. It was a nice name. I liked it. Then I thought of something too._

"_Chogan...what does your name mean?"_

"_My name... It means 'blackbird' in Algonquin."_

_Blackbird. I didn't know exactly what it looked like at the time. But I had guessed it was literally a black bird. _

_Kimi...secret... Chogan...blackbird..._

_Names would mean just names to anyone. Special to only themselves but rarely some stop to find out the meanings behind them. _

_And the names Chogan told me...had so much depth behind them to me._

_I gazed up to the night sky. Up there, the stars sparkled bright, piercing the dark like as if they were guardian angels to me. As Chogan walked on, he began to hum a soft tune. I didn't recognize what it was and where it was from but it was nice listening to it while his arms and back were rocking me side to side. _

_I felt very calm, as if nothing bad would ever come to me and Chogan. With that, I slowly shut my eyes and slept peacefully on Chogan's back._

_All my worries about my forgotten past went away in an instance._

* * *

Vickie: Annnnd I'm done with CHAPTER TEN! And very much different compared to my old version too, which I am happy. This is kinda more like assumption work for the Animorphs, trying to figure out what's going on and making sense of it. Especially with the possibility the Black Massacre may be carrying equipment made from both Andalites and humans. CrazyideaIknowrite? Makes your head spin at the possibilities she can do.

However, hopefully this doesn't give the idea that she could be a Mary-sue. I want to be true to making character development as concrete as possible for writing, making games, drawing, etc. So creating a woman equipped with unexplainable weapons and a suit would make it sound close to a Mary-Sue. That she's indestructible no matter what, or horribly goes that she is the beautiful unrealistic woman.

If that was the case, I'd go kill myself. No really, I hate mary-sues...

Of course, really, how the heck a normal human would go against a Hork-Bajir or an Andalite? It's practically impossible. The Animorphs have constantly been fighting Yeerks even if it was a death sentence and they used the morphing power.

It's also because I didn't intend at all to show that the woman has morphing powers (I am not saying she may or may not have). I wanted to answer how a human can fight against anything that is fast enough to slice off limbs. And that would be impossible for anyone in the current time of the Animorphs.

So being inspired by Mass Effect (YES I KNOW), and other sci-fic media, I went to develop the kind of tools a human could use to become capable at the same level as Andalites/Yeerks/Animorphs and such. One that doesn't require morphing powers. Hence, the strong self-repairing suit that is able to withstand fierce attacks and the changeable weapons.

That's not to say I don't plan to have someone be at equal level as she is. Which is why partly David appears as a full-grown adult. Although he has yet to show his true powers, he is still capable to fight against the black-suited woman even without morphing powers.

Also, you will see more in depth about the woman. No matter how powerful you are, psychologically, you can't be powerful enough. I have never believed in or liked comic superheroes because of sometimes how unrealistic they don't show the consequences of being burdened by their own powers or capabilities. This is why I feel more convinced and intoned with a character like Commander Shepard or James Sunderland from SH2 than Superman because of both the good and bad choices made and the consequences that is carried. Sorry to superheroes fans out there but that's the truth about me.

So the further the chapters go, the more you shall see the person she is really, underneath the suit and skin. We have read how the Animorphs have faced ordeals expressively and in this story, you have read just how hard Kelly is dealing with her dreams mentally and emotionally alone. And remember, this woman may have been fighting Yeerks for nine years, longer than the Animorphs, which will bring the question of how she has been handling the war both physically, mentally and emotionally, regardless if she is a force to be reckoned with.

With that, I end this note with a clear hoping that I've developed a character that has convinced you that she may not be the ideal superhero everyone expects her to be but a person who has done choices we would normally regret or accept.

Marco: Wait...no torturing me?

I'm in a good mind with explaining on character development and writing this chapter. So this time, nope.

Marco: Really? No monsters coming at me?

Have I said I would?

Marco: Phew. For a moment there, you'd really unleash that giant bear this time like the evil author you are. But you're not a bad person after all.

...On second thought, I change my mind. –lets a giant Nudibranch-like sea slug come after Marco-

Marco: -already running- AW, C'MON! I WAS KIDDING ON THE LAST PART! AND WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING! ? AHHHHHHH! ! !

Hope you folks enjoy this chapter and please review this story. The more feedback you give, the greater I want to be in writing. I'll be sure to hurry up on the next chapter as soon as possible. Till next time!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Don't Leave

**Chapter Eleven: Don't Leave**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_I woke up._

_Strong bright light hurt my eyes and I lifted one arm to shield them. Once my eyes adjusted, I gazed up to see sunshine streaming through green leaves. The feeling of coldness wasn't there anymore. Instead, the rays were warm on my skin._

_Bird songs were everywhere._

_It was lovely. The __Manitók__ were talking to me. They were promising me that I was safe. Everything was alright._

_I had kind of hoped I'd wake up in my bedroom. But it was okay. Waking up to see the treetops and the sky above me was good enough. The sounds around me and the ongoing breeze, it was peaceful for me._

_I slowly sat up and found myself in my special place, not on Chogan's back. Not nine years ago. It was all but a flashback in a dream._

_How I wish I was with Chogan again. To listen to the __Manitók__ with him, to hear his stories about his people and advice about the wilderness...to feel safe with him..._

_But he wasn't here with me... I was alone..._

_But...how did I get here in the first place? I didn't recall coming back here from the mall. And what about the monsters, the animals and the people in those cages? Was that all just a dream? _

_Maybe...if I had a dream of my past with Chogan, then that was it too. That had to be it. I had another dream of animals fighting monsters again. Yeah, that was the only answer I-_

_A recurring pain twitched in my hands. Why? I looked down and saw the bandages that weren't there before._

_When did I have these bandages? Where did I get this pain?_

_I soon was filled with terrible shock._

_I remembered._

_I remembered I was kidnapped. I remembered I was put in a cage before those animals appeared and starting fighting those monsters. I remembered one of the monsters went after me and threw me out of the window with his tail._

_I remembered everything. _

_It wasn't a dream. It was real._

_The pain was proof._

* * *

**Cassie**

I was worried, leaving Kelly all alone in the woods. But Tobias volunteered to watch over her the entire night. And I did find her backpack nearby and manage to make things comfortable and warm for her during the night.

Of course, I probably didn't know as much about camping as Kelly but I tried my best.

I did as much as I could until Jake told us to go rest for the night. I was reluctant to go but he advised me to let Kelly rest too and check on her the next morning.

When I reached the barn, I cleaned up everything and disposed the broken glass, rust and blood-soaked towels so my parents wouldn't find out. I tried to act causal so they wouldn't get suspicious and later went to check on Horatio before I hit the hay.

Horatio knew something was wrong. He hadn't seen Kelly for a long time and kept scratching the barn door.

He was worried, just as I was.

Throughout the night, I couldn't sleep much. I kept on asking myself questions. A lot of serious and bad questions.

Would Kelly be alright, away from home, her family, friends and everything else? Was she going to be traumatized after the incident in the factory when she'd wake up? Or pretend it never happened? And would we have to make her part of the group because her dreams could become either a means of fighting the Yeerks or a danger to us?

Which was going to come first? More importantly...

Would we have to get rid of her...like what we did to David?

I brushed the horrible thought away. I didn't want to think that. I just didn't.

Kelly didn't deserve to be caught up in this situation.

It was Sunday the next morning. I didn't have to worry about school or homework that day. Instead, I had spent the whole night worrying if Kelly was going to be alright.

I got up early, had breakfast, fed Horatio secretly and said to my parents I was going out for a walk.

I haven't heard from Tobias since we left, but by the time morning came, he might have left Kelly for a bit to grab a quick bite. Kelly would probably be awake at this time. I wanted to be sure she was okay and the wounds weren't bleeding again. There was no way I could approach her, say "hi," and check her bandages. I'd just have to see if she was fine from a distance. Maybe I should morph into a bird...

"Cassie?"

I jumped. I wheeled round and calmed down. It was Ax.

...As a human in clothes?

"Ax, what are you doing here? And why...have you in your human morph?" I asked.

(_We should say the same for you. Where are you heading this time of the morning?_)

I looked up. Tobias perched on a branch above us.

"I want to see Kelly. Kel-ee..." said Ax.

"Oh." So that's why he morphed. "But Ax, maybe you shouldn't go."

Ax looked at me as if I had just taken away his Cinnamon buns. That was a surprise. And it made me a little guilty.

"Ax, it's nothing personal," I said. "Just that maybe it might not be a good idea."

"I do not care. Ca-rr-ee. I want to see if she is all right."

(_Cassie, there's no stopping him so you might as well let him tag alone._)

I sighed. Tobias was right. I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to.

"Fine, but we stay out of sight," I said. "Okay?"

Ax nodded. So we went off to Kelly's campsite. Once we reached there, we hid behind the bushes.

I was right that Kelly would be awake. She had gotten out of her sleeping bag and was now on her knees, searching through her bag. Her back was to us so I couldn't see her hands until she pulled out what she had been looking for: a clean shirt.

Good, her hands looked alright. They were still in need of getting clean bandages. But...

I couldn't see her face. I didn't know what her expression was going to be after everything that has happened to her. Sad? Distressed? Afraid?

Or was she going to show the same expression she always had at school: smiling cheerfully? But could she possibly do that after what she saw at the factory?

"Is Kelly alright?" Ax asked quietly.

I didn't know how to answer that either. I took a deep breath and gave my humble answer. "She's ok. Her hands seem better... I wonder if she's found out about the bandages."

"That is good to hear. Here."

Was it? Was it still good when we didn't know how she was going to be after all the things she had seen and experienced? If it were me, way before I had the morphing power and knew anything about this war...I'd surely have gone crazy.

Kelly then pulled the collar of her shirt underneath her jacket to her nose and sniffed it. She then placed the clean shirt onto a bush and took off her jacket.

It was then I quickly realized it.

A girl in the middle of the woods, with clothes...And two guys...

"Get down!" I yelled softly, shoving Ax down. Maybe a little too hard because he hit his face on the ground. "Sorry, Ax."

"Ouch...!"

I wasn't sure if Kelly heard us. But a few minutes of silence passed by. She must have not heard us and continued changing tops.

"Tobias!" I hissed quietly. "Look away!"

(_I'm not looking. I didn't see anything. Nothing happened. No sire._)

I glanced up to where he perched. Sure enough, Tobias had turned his back, probably just in time.

"Cassie, why did you push my head to the ground? Grr-ounn-d. That hurt my face. Fa-sss."

"Uh..." I didn't know how to answer to an alien. "S-She's a girl-I mean, female and you're a boy- I mean a male and-and-and..."

He blankly looked at me. "I understand that. Tat. But what does gender have to do with us lying down? Doun."

"W-Well, i-it's her privacy! It's wrong to invade it when she's changing!"

"I do not get it. What does her choice for isolation have to do with artificial skins? Skin."

Oh boy. How do you even explain to Ax that it wasn't just right to be watching a girl take off and put on clothing when he was a guy? I had hoped Tobias could help me out but he wasn't much help to begin with.

(_Do not tell anyone about this, Cassie. And that goes for you too, Ax,_) Tobias groaned.

"I still do not understand," Ax said, giving up on the subject.

I looked over the bushes. Kelly finished changing and wore back her jacket.

She then gazed up to the sky with a nostalgic look. It was for a while. Oddly enough, she raised her hand up high with fingers spread up. It was like she was reaching for the sky.

She balled up her fingers and gave a deep frown.

Kelly looked down to the campfire and began throwing away the rocks surrounding the soot and burnt wood. Once that was done, she covered the ashes with dirt and patted it flat. Kelly really knew about camping. I just knew quite a bit from my dad.

"Cassie, is she really okay?" Ax asked. "Oo-k. I don't believe she is doing well. Weellll."

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"She isn't smiling."

I was surprised when he said that. But another look at her and Ax was right. She wasn't smiling as she began to tie her backpack to her bike. Not like every time I saw her at school with a wide beam.

Did that mean she remembered what happened to her?

Then out of the blues, Ax stood up and walked out of the bushes.

"Ax!" I cried out softly. But I stayed put not to blow my cover. I bit my lip, hoping Ax knew what he was doing.

"Kelly?" Ax called.

She looked over her shoulder in response. She was surprised at first but smiled hopefully.

"Phillip, you're alright," she said and put her hands in her pockets. She was hiding the bandages. "Thank goodness. I thought that horrible woman got you. I'm glad she didn't."

"Are you leaving?"

Kelly froze for a moment. He asked a question out of the blue that caught her off guard. However, she quickly hid her shock with another smile. "Now why do you say that?"

He gazed at her backpack and bike, the soot-covered ground and finally at Kelly.

"Your home...it's as if you are clearing it away. And your companion, Horatio, he is not here. Ho-ray-shee-o."

He saw right through her. Kelly sighed deeply, with her shoulders slugged down.

"...Guess I can't lie to ya. Yeah, I'm leaving this place." She wheeled to her campsite. "It's about time I should get going. If I stay here too long, I'll get too attached to this place."

Kelly gave a soft laugh. She was leaving, after all the things she saw? What was more, I could tell this much.

Kelly was hiding what she had seen from Ax. Like it just never happened at all to her. To Kelly, Ax was a new friend. A normal human friend.

She'd be very surprised if she found out that Ax knew a lot more than she did. And he wasn't just a normal human.

"But your animal companion. He is not leaving with you? You," Ax asked.

"It's okay. He's at a friend's place," Kelly said. "It'd be better this way. He'd want a good comfy place with all-you-can-eat food, not on the streets, filthy and chasing birds and cats."

She scratched her nose lightly.

"He's a good dog. He's been with me through thick and thin. It's the least I can do for him. Have him stay with a classmate of mine is the right thing to do... I'd miss him terribly but it's for better. Otherwise, I'd worry a lot if he comes with me."

Kelly was a dog person and loved Horatio so much that I knew it hurt her greatly to leave behind her most trusted pet in my care.

Ax gave an uneasy face to her. "And you are still going? Going."

Her gaze slowly fell from Ax to the ground. She was nostalgic to say a yes or no at first to Ax.

"Yes..." she replied. "That was what I had wanted to do from the start."

Ax shook his head, clearly unable to understand. "Why? Why must you leave?"

At first, Kelly said nothing. She didn't make eye contact to him for a while, maybe thinking carefully of her answer. Kelly glanced up with a nostalgic look.

"Because it's the only option I can find."

Ax was immediately confused by what she meant. Even I and Tobias were puzzled. But none of us ever persisted on the matter. We were given our answer anyway.

"It's the only thing I can think of to stop the dreams," Kelly stated again.

Even though it was obvious that Ax was finding it a little less difficult to understand, he didn't ask her what she meant or us in thought-speak. Instead, Ax examined her fiddle with her hands and her timorous face.

All three of us could see that Kelly was anxious.

"I know...the dreams I have aren't normal. They never are. And I've tried so hard to fix it. I've tried to find out their meanings... I've tried to see if they could all be true... I've almost tried to do the stupidest thing in my life...but every time I tried, nothing seemed to work." Kelly inhaled a deep breath. "Then I thought that leaving this city would solve my problem. Leaving here would help everyone a lot better than staying here. No one will get hurt by those dreams..."

"...Even being away from everyone will harm you?"

Kelly flinched lightly at the question. She didn't expect a question like that from Ax. But anyone would ask that.

If she left everyone, didn't that mean...she would be all alone?

She couldn't survive being alone. No one can. Every day, I watched her talk cheerily to her friends, even me, at school. Before the incidents and the weeks she spent in a depressed state, she was never alone once. Kelly either spent her time with her friends or her family.

There was no way Kelly could leave all that and wouldn't feel lonely wherever she was going.

"...It does hurt me..." Kelly answered, squeezing the sides of her jacket. "It hurts me to leave everyone...but it hurts me more that these dreams will hurt others. I don't want that to happen. Not to anyone... Not again."

Again? Did it happen to someone, I wondered.

She didn't explain about it but gazed at Ax meaningfully.

"I nearly lost you, Phillip," she said. "I...I dreamt of what would have happened. That woman at the mall would have taken you away... I didn't know why or how but she would have and...you'd be gone."

Kelly gripped her arms and tightened on them. She was about to cry but she kept it in as much as she could.

"I know that sounds stupid. It's even stupid that walking away from everything could fix anything. But I got to try. I want to save everyone from these dreams...and that includes you, Phillip."

Ax...was completely dumbfounded. I guess everything she said was a lot to take in. I could only imagine that to him, Kelly, this one human outside of our group, who just stumbled into the war at the wrong place and the wrong time, was willing to sacrifice herself in more ways than one not just for anyone but also for his sake.

Someone, other than his Andalite people or just the five of us, would do anything to protect him. With no morphing power or weapons. No quick wits or plans. Nothing of the sort we used when we fought against the Yeerks.

Just her will to run from everything in her life.

Out of desperation, and for the first time...Ax pleaded.

"P-Please don't," he begged, no more playing with his words. "Don't go."

Kelly said nothing at first and then tried to assure him with another smile. "It's alright. I'm going to come back. Maybe not tomorrow, not next week but I'll come back. Okay?"

Ax didn't believe her but she kept on smiling. It didn't matter to her if he didn't or did. But I had the same thought as Ax did. She was running from the problem. She was leaving everything, even after what she had seen: the Yeerks, the aliens, the people in the cages, the animals we had morphed as.

It might be longer than a month before she'd decide to turn back. It would probably be a year until she would return.

She might even decide to never come back.

"I need to go far away…to clear my head. And maybe by then...the dreams will stop. Once I get all that done, I'll come back. And you'll be the first one to meet. I promise."

Kelly was about to turn away but unexpectedly, Ax leapt forward and instantly grabbed her hand.

"It's because of those dreams, isn't it?" he asked demandingly.

She faced him, stunned to hear that from Ax. He brought up the reason for her runaway.

"You don't have to run away," Ax uttered.

"My hand... Phillip, you're kinda hurting me."

"They are only dreams. That's what you have always called them. Then that is what they are. They are just dreams."

"Phillip," Kelly called with concern, trying to ignore the pain.

"Please don't go. Please. I...I want to help you. I can find their meanings. And I know who else can help. So please-"

"Phillip..." she started with a troubled frown. But it quickly changed as she grinned broadly. "You're so sweet, you know that?"

Ax stared at her, stunned to the core and deeply motionless by her words. Seeing her wide smile, he knew he couldn't press on. Whatever he would say, it wouldn't stop her from going, even if he tried.

Ax opened his mouth.

He wanted to say something. He wished he said anything. But he had nothing to say. Nothing at Kelly's bright smile.

I knew immediately just from the look of his face, he was irritated. Not at Kelly but at himself. He was trying his hardest to say something and convince his new friend to stay. The longer he took to say anything, the more frustrated he became.

In the end, he gave up.

Eventually, he left go of her hand and stared down with regret.

"...Can you do me a favor?" Kelly then asked at once seeing his sad face. "Just one favor? That's all I ask for."

That seemed to lighten Ax up. Just barely but enough for him to listen and accept.

"...Yes..." Ax replied. "Of course. O-ff...course..."

She still smiled at Ax, walked closer to him, stood a little on her toes and...

...threw her arms round him.

Ax was taken aback by surprise. Tobias and I were surprised too. Ax has never been hugged by anyone, let alone knew what a hug was.

For a sheer moment, I noticed his cheeks flush red. Whether or not it was admittedly his crush, he didn't know how to react. Ax started to panic, looking at us for help on what to do. But somehow, when he glanced down at her with arms around his body, Ax probably saw a pattern there. He followed it; slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around her little body. It was clear that he wasn't very sure if that was the right thing to do.

Kelly didn't care. She just wanted one in return, especially from Ax.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "For everything... But most of all, thank you for meeting me..."

Minutes went by. Finally, they let go. They gazed at each other, Kelly still smiling and Ax still wondering what to do. She backed away and picked up her bike. Kelly climbed onto the bike and looked at Ax one last time.

She continued to smile. It would be the last smile he'd ever see. Ax knew it.

"Goodbye, Phillip."

Kelly turned and cycled away.

Ax was devastated. He took a step forward, reaching out his hand but halted. I knew right on the spot, he wanted her to stop. He wanted to call out her name and help her with her problems. Ax wanted to do something.

But there was nothing he could do. That was what he was thinking.

Ax's gaze locked on Kelly as she disappeared behind the bushes. Once she was gone, his eyes moved to the ground.

(_Ax?_) Tobias called.

Ax didn't look back up. This was the second time I have ever seen Ax disheartened. The first time was hearing the death of his brother, Elfangor.

"Ax?" I also called.

Finally, he spoke.

"I want to help her...but...I do not know what to do... I don't know how to... Why did I not stop her...? Why didn't I do something?" he asked miserably. He then clutched his chest tightly. "Cassie, I do not feel right... I do not like it... I feel...terrible."

He didn't move. He just stared down. The feeling inside him was choking him.

Ax. He met a girl he liked, even if they had so many differences. But it didn't matter if she was a human and he was an alien. It didn't matter if they've just met only three days ago.

He really liked her. So much. He liked everything about Kelly.

And now she was leaving. Forever.

Ax was never going to see her again.

I couldn't let that happen. She couldn't leave. Not like this. Not when Ax was like this. Not when Ax really liked her. I didn't care about the consequences anymore. So maybe Kelly could become like us or worse, a Controller because she got involved if she didn't leave.

But what mattered was she had to know that Ax liked her. That Ax would help her no matter what. That there **were** people who could save her.

She needed to know that running away wouldn't solve her problems. It'd only make it worse not just for everyone but also for her.

Kelly would only regret it later.

Maybe it was for Ax's sake and hers. Maybe it had to be us to help her. We saved many people every time we went out on a mission. So why couldn't we save her? What made her believe that no one, not even us, could help her? After all the things I've seen, seeing a deeper side of Kelly she never showed to anyone at school, I was willing to throw away precautions and tell her to stop running away.

So I bolted to Kelly's direction.

(_Cassie-_) I didn't stop to listen to what Tobias had to say. I just ran.

I kept on running to where she headed.

Until I realized I lost Kelly.

She must have gone off fast and far on her bike. Where did she go? And to make things worse, I had never been in this part of the woods before. I had to act quickly or else I'd lose her.

What I needed was an animal to catch up.

I then concentrated on my wolf morph. I felt fur grow over my skin and my teeth getting sharper. Crackling noises came from my bones reshaping. I fell on all four as my tailbone grew longer and my nose stretched.

I was a teenager a few seconds ago. Now, I was a wolf. I was ready... Ready to hunt for prey...

No, no, I had to find Kelly.

I sniffed the ground, got her scent and followed it. It didn't take me long to find her.

When I did, I watched her paddling. Paddling as fast as her legs could possibly move on the pedals. She cycled without looking back, grounding her teeth hard. She didn't stop to take a breath.

Her face was all wet. Teardrops ran down her cheeks.

I had never seen Kelly cry. Never at or outside of school. Never did I imagine the most optimistic girl in this city to break down in tears.

Yeah, I should have thought that the same classmate of mine could ever feel sadness.

Eventually, she was out of breath and stopped riding. She balanced one foot on the ground, hands tightened on the handles and her back slowly arching down.

She let out a heartbreaking sob.

"Chogan... I wish you were here," Kelly uttered, wiping her tears frantically with her sleeves.

Who was that? A friend?

"You told me to live my life...but I can't even do that." She smiled feebly. "If I leave, everyone will be unhappy...but if I stay, everyone will get hurt..."

Kelly glanced up to the sky, begging for something, anything, to happen.

"Chogan... What should I do? I...I don't want to leave."

She burst into tears for a second time.

"But I don't want anyone else to die from these dreams either!"

Die? My body tensed. What did she mean someone could die from her dreams?

...Did she predict someone's death before?

Those questions were never answered. Kelly wept louder than before, sinking her face on the handles.

I think I was beginning to understand why she ran away. I didn't completely understand what was it in her dreams that made her so afraid but I understood why Ax believed they meant something more than just dreams. Like she said, her dreams weren't ordinary dreams any normal person would have every night. And they were enough to terrify her to running away.

Maybe they really did mean a lot more than they seemed. Maybe they really were about us and the invasion but not clear enough for Kelly to draw the lines.

Whatever the case was, they were taking their toll on her. They were leaving her so confused she just couldn't take it anymore.

I wondered if they were like the dreams Tobias and I had about Ax before we first met him. But...maybe hers was much more frightening than ours.

My ears suddenly perked up. There was a sound somewhere in the distance, coming closer and closer to us. And this scent...

Kelly eventually heard the sounds and looked about her surrounding, trying to find the source. Soon, her eyes slowly grew wide with horror.

Because hurtling her way was a Hork-Bajir with those wrist-blades aiming for her.

A Hork-Bajir! ? What was one doing here? Did the Yeerks find out about her dreams?

When Kelly saw the giant lizard, she froze. She hadn't forgotten them from the factory.

Her hands tightened on the handles shook. Her face turned white. Her wide green eye fixed on the alien before her. She remembered it. Her body recalled the fear too.

The Hork-Bajir roared, spotting her in front of it. It continued to loom closer and closer towards her with speed.

Oh my gosh, Kelly was going to be killed!

It charged at her.

(_Kelly! Move!_)

I don't know why I did that. I thought-spoke to her without thinking and hurried in to save her. I just did.

She snapped out of it. She didn't question the sudden voice she just heard. Kelly pedaled hard and by sheer luck, the Hork-Bajir's blades just nicked at her bag. She rode at full speed, trying to get away from the huge alien lizard, just like the ones she saw at the factory.

But the Hork-Bajir was fast also. It ran after her. I chased after it.

Kelly didn't look back, too terrified to think if it was getting closer to her. However, with those legs of it, it managed to hound in after her. It swung its tail at her bike and the blade sliced at a tire, blowing it. The force threw her off her bike and she tumbled onto the ground.

She cringed in pain from the fall but remembered she was in danger. Kelly gasped as the Hork-Bajir towered over her.

It lunged. Kelly screamed and braced for it.

But I was quicker. I let go the wolf's instinct.

I had to get rid of this enemy in my territory...

I launched myself and bit hard on its throat.

The Hork-Bajir gave a painful shrill cry. It tried to shake me off but I held on. Below me, I briefly saw Kelly, watching a wolf tear a giant lizard's neck apart out of the blues. Beyond the Hork-Bajir's hollers, I heard footsteps on the grass, running away from us.

Until I could only hear just the Hork-Bajir's hisses, as it raised a claw up at me.

FWAPP!

The Hork-Bajir suddenly felt light. Both head and body were separated and dropped to the ground. I glanced up and right there was Ax as Andalite.

(_What is a Hork-Bajir doing here?_)

(_I don't know...but I think they're after Kelly!_) I said. His four eyes were filled with terror when I told him.

(_Guys! I see more Hork-Bajir in the woods,_) Tobias cried from above. (_Six of them!_)

(_Kelly! Where is Kelly! ?_) Ax demanded worriedly.

Kelly was long gone again when I attacked the Hork-Bajir. Only her bag and bike were left behind. I sniffed them, then the ground. At once, I found her scent again.

(_That way!_) I shouted.

Ax took off like lightning, determined to catch up to Kelly and stop the Hork-Bajir. I darted after him as quick as I could.

(_Oh no! She's heading towards a Hork-Bajir!_) Tobias yelled.

That was it. Ax galloped even faster and vanished ahead of me. Kelly then screamed.

We were too late!

FWAPP! THUD!

I just jumped out of the bushes and found a beheaded raptor before me. Ax was metres away from the bloody corpse, breathing deeply from his mad dash.

Kelly had fallen on the ground when the Hork-Bajir attacked her. She breathed heavily but strangely, she wasn't shaking anymore. Instead of getting up instantly and running away, or yelling with fright at a sight of another alien, she stared at Ax in absolute awe.

Seconds passed. She finally got up, never taking her eyes off Ax.

"You..." she uttered and began walking towards him.

Ax noticed this and backed away, worried. Seeing that, Kelly stopped but cautiously lifted a hand as if wanting to touch him. Like she was having a hard time believing the alien before her was real or not. She kept it a level though.

It was then Ax, Tobias and I realized that she wasn't scared of an Andalite.

She wasn't afraid of Ax.

Kelly spoke. "...You're...You're from my dre-"

(_Ax! Watch out!_) Tobias hollered.

A third Hork-Bajir came out of nowhere, heading at Ax. He didn't react in time as its wrist-blades slashed at his side. Blood gushed.

(_AX!_) I yelled.

He stumbled back, not before his tail whished at the Hork-Bajir.

FWAPP!

The Hork-Bajir dropped dead.

(_Ax! Are you alright! ?_) I yelled.

(_Yes...Yes, I am fine,_) he replied weakly and placed a hand on the wound.

Kelly's face was drenched with fear. The moment the Hork-Bajir appeared and attacked Ax, she was terrified, watching Ax bleeding. She trembled, wondering what to do. However, she stood stiff in her spot, having a terrible time trying to breathe calmly.

(_Run..._)

Kelly jumped. She heard the thought-speak. Just like before. Just like at the factory. She gasped when she saw the four eyes glancing at her in pain.

Running was a very good idea in this situation but her legs were frozen. She was unable to move...or unable to leave Ax injured.

(_Run...! Run!_)

She jerked out of her spell. She knew the risk she was in. Kelly turned tail and ran away, and then she was gone.

Ax heaved a sigh of relief.

His two eye stalks gazed up. (_Tobias, you have to keep watch on Kelly._)

(_Ax, you know you don't have to ask me that. But, are you okay?_)

(_I will be fine. It's a small cut, nothing serious._)

Tobias was reluctant to go. But Ax was right. If the Yeerks were after Kelly, she needed all the protection she could have.

(_Alright. I'll try and lead her to a safe place._)

Tobias flew off, up the treetops. Ax gave a deep sigh but groaned painfully.

(_Ax, you got to morph and heal yourself,_) I told him. The wound wasn't a small cut. It was severely bad.

He ignored me. (_There are three more still out there, am I right, Cassie?_)

(_Yeah, Tobias said six were here._)

(_Then, please, get the others. I'll stay and fight them._)

(_You can't fight in your condition and alone! Not even against three Hork-Bajir! We can fight them toget-_)

(_No, we need reinforcement. If there are Hork-Bajir, there are bound to be more Yeerks nearby. One of us should find Prince Jake. Beside, I have a reason why I should stay._)

(_Ax-_)

(_Kelly..._) He stopped me. (_...saved me from being captured by the Yeerks yesterday. Although she knew nothing about the invasion, she took my hand and we ran away from those Controllers._)

Ax looked down at his bloodstained fingers.

(_I could do nothing back then. Now...I can return the favor to her... It would be a dishonorable thing to do if I did not. So Cassie, I shall stay and hold off until you arrive with the others._)

Now it was my turn to leave. I didn't want to leave him behind, alone to fight the Yeerks but he looked at me meaningfully.

Ax wanted to protect Kelly.

(_Are you sure you can fight them?_) I asked warily.

One eye stalk looked down at his open wound. The other three eyes gazed at me to reassure.

(_Like you have just said, I can heal myself if I morph. So I will be fine._)

I could not help but worry. I hoped deeply he would be okay because he would need all the strength he had.

(_I'll hurry back with everyone!_) I shouted and raced off to get the others.

Some distance away, I could see two green creatures hurtle towards Ax as I hurried. No doubt they were the other Yeerk-infested Hork-Bajir, spotting an injured Andalite in the middle of the forest.

Behind me, I heard Ax holler loudly.

(_I will not allow you to take her away again!_)

* * *

_I've been running so much these past few days. But that was good, right? Least I'd be a bit healthier with all this exercise._

_Who was I kidding? Everyone or myself? I wasn't running to be fit. I was running in sheer terror._

_I ran away from home, I ran to save Phillip and me from letting that dream come true, I ran from being eaten alive from a giant snake and I ran because a blue centaur from my dream told me to._

_I ran away because all the time, I was scared._

_My dreams. My stupid dreams. They were what got me in this mess. I wished I never had them! If I didn't have them, I would be a normal girl. I would have a normal life. I'd never have to see these horrible things._

_But then...if I was normal, I would never have seen that centaur for real. _

_And he was fighting those raptors...to save me._

_I stopped myself from running and looked back. _

_I wasn't afraid anymore but now I was worried._

_Would...would the blue centaur be alright? Were there more of those raptors running amuck in these woods? If there were more, he couldn't fight them alone, could he? He'd need help, wouldn't he? So where were those animals I always saw in my dreams? Where were they? Why weren't they coming to help him like always! ?_

_Was it because he was alone?_

_Then it hit me. Alone. That word made me remember a dream I had long ago. That was around the time after the animals first appeared in my dreams. Yeah, that was it._

_That's right. It was the one of the few dreams I found so peaceful and so confusing at the same time._

* * *

Vickie: FIN! I have yet again finished another chp! Chapter inspired by Seeter and Evanescence's song, Broken and other sad songs that moved me as I wrote this. :P Mostly love-breaking songs. And Hork-Bajir approaching scenes by Evanescence's Farther Away. I hope you all like this chp and give lots of review. Enjoy!

It's pretty late now so I can't give much of Marco-torturing right now. :P

Marco: WHAT! ? I'm in the middle of a slimy fight here if you haven't noticed! -Sticks steel pipe between jaws of giant Nudibranch-like (sea slug) creature and runs cowardly away-

Anyway, the next chapter is going to have a lot of editing so please be a little more patient till I upload it. I promise you it'll still have the suspense in it and some new directions I never had thought of in my old version. See ya next chp!

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs but I do own Kelly, the black suited human and Kelly's family.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Calling

**Chapter Twelve: Calling**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_It started off like any other dream I had. Dull, gloomy, with nothing but mist around. I would always be wandering round endlessly till the nothingness disappeared. When it did, I saw a beach in front of me._

_It was serene and perhaps one of few dreams that wasn't some horrid battlefield. I sat down on the seashore and stared at the mesmerizing waves. _

_I was alone there or so I thought when he trotted along the beach._

_I was getting used to seeing weird things in my dreams. So seeing a third blue centaur appear made no difference. The first and second were right when the monsters and the animals appeared._

_The odd thing was...this one was kinda like the first one. But somehow very much different. I know that sounds weird but, I don't know. To me, each of the centaurs was unlike from each other in some way._

_The first was brave and selfless. The second... like the one from the factory...was cold and devious looking._

_And this third one...well, I think back then...he was afraid. Alone._

_(I'm here. I am -bzzzt-) A distorted voice called me, like it was played by a broken recorder. Buzzing in my head. It was like telepathy but...at the same time, it wasn't. At first I wondered who was calling me but I soon figured the voice came from him. _

_(I cannot survive -bzzzt- longer -bzzzt- If you -bzzzt- me...come.) _

_I didn't know what was going on. Was he in danger? I wanted him to say more. To tell me what was wrong and where he was._

_Tell me. I'm right here._

_(If you hear me -bzzzt-.) He stared at me with those four eyes but it didn't seem like he noticed me. It was as if I wasn't in front of him when I really was. So I called out, hoping he'd notice and know I could help._

"_Hello?"_

_Then I woke up in my bed. _

_The dream was over. _

_I had that dream a long time ago. Recalling it now, I felt like I just gotten out of my own world after a very long time because of a very important thing. I looked back, only to see I was so far away from the blue alien. I thought of a reason to go back._

_He called me. He called me back then. He wanted to be helped._

_And I wasn't going to ignore that dream again._

* * *

**Tobias**

Kelly just stopped all of a sudden and looked over her shoulder for some time. Before I knew it, she began to run back to where Ax and Cassie were.

I was shocked. What on earth was she thinking? She was going to get captured if she turned back!

I couldn't believe I was about to do this. Do what Marco had been telling us to do the whole time. But I couldn't morph into a wolf. I had to stop her now. So a hawk is a little scary. Just needed to pretend like it was the movie, "The Birds".

I swooped down at her and it took her by surprise. She jumped the moment I dove at her. Not too close. I didn't want to hurt her. Hopefully, she'd keep on running and be far away from the Yeerks.

But Kelly didn't start to go in the opposite direction because a hawk tried to attack her. Instead, she glanced at me in confusion. Probably wondering where a bird like me came from?

Rats! It didn't work. I'd have to try again.

Gradually, she glared at me. "Why aren't you helping him?"

My feathers ruffled. I must be hearing it wrongly. But no matter what, I was greatly shaken when she said that...to me!

No, no, you didn't give away the secret, I thought to myself. There was no way she could know about it.

Unless...was she starting to realize what her dreams meant?

I perched on a branch and eyed at her down, hoping that might scare her a bit. And maybe she'd think I was just an ordinary red-tailed hawk.

It didn't work as she continued staring angrily back at me.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're the hawk..." Her angry face mellowed down slowly. " ...that's always with that blue guy."

She became surprised, as if the truth suddenly fell before her feet. I should be the one who was shocked. She knew I was close to Ax. She must have seen me with Ax so often in her dreams... Or at least in her perspective, a hawk with a blue alien.

For a moment there, I thought she had figured out who I was.

"So those dreams...are real..." Kelly quickly stared back at me. "What are you waiting around for? He needs help! Aren't you gonna help him! ?"

I didn't budge. She was concerned about Ax, just as I was. I wanted to say, (_Of course, I do! More than you think!_). I really wanted to help Ax.

But Ax was going to be alright. He's an Andalite warrior so he could fight off those Hork-Bajirs, even if he was alone. I've seen how he fights. He'd be fine. He said so.

Then why did I not believe his words?

"He's in danger and you're gonna do nothing! ? Say something!"

She was worried. Extremely worried about Ax. The fuming expression in her green eye told me so.

"Say something! ! !" she hollered

I did nothing, let alone thought-speak back. Even if I did, she'd only freak to hear me. What was more...I couldn't admit to her that the only reason why I wasn't going back was because I was needed to watch over Kelly. That I believed in Ax and I stubbornly wasn't going to think otherwise because Kelly, a kid I didn't know that well, said so.

She grinded her teeth bitterly.

"Fine...if that's the way it is..." She wheeled back and ran. "Then I'll help him myself!"

I was very shocked. Kelly was running back to the fight! With no morphing powers or anything to protect herself. She was actually crazier than us when we went into battle.

But she was willing to help Ax out, regardless if she was a weak person or not.

She wasn't weak at all. I was the one being weak.

I took off and followed after her. To tell you the truth, I was guilty when she said all that. It wasn't that I didn't want to aid Ax in the battle against the Yeerks.

Ax was family to me. I had no relatives to turn to before I got the morphing powers. And Ax was the only closest member I have here and now.

I quickly made my mind and soared faster, watching Kelly disappear past below me. She was right. Ax needed help.

And I was stupid enough to listen to him.

I finally arrived, several feet away from where I saw Ax defending himself. The three Hork-Bajir I had spotted earlier had cornered him to an area of dense trees. Nowhere to run and no choice but to fight back. Cassie wasn't with him too.

And he was still wounded.

He whipped his tail accurately but they dodged it.

(_Ax!_) I yelled.

His two eye stalks looked up. (_Tobias? What are you...?_)

His other two eyes went wide the moment Kelly dashed out of the bushes, huffing and puffing.

Kelly saw the Hork-Bajir surrounding Ax. She began to look at the ground around her. Hurriedly, she found what she wanted, grabbed hold of it real tight with both hands and heaved it with all her strength.

The rock simply bounced off the back of one Hork-Bajir. That got its attention.

"Leave him alone!" she hollered. "It's me you want! Not him!"

Oh, did that make them upset.

(_What are you doing?_) Ax yelled. (_You have to run! Or else they will hurt you!_)

Kelly didn't move. She didn't shake with fright when he thought-spoke her again.

"...Shut up."

Both Ax and I were surprised. It was the first time anyone would say that to Ax, whether he was or wasn't in human morph. I also never expected Kelly, the compassionate vigorous girl to say that. There was a short and silent pause, although the Hork-Bajir hissed in irritation. During the time, she stared down at the ground with uneasiness and resentment. Her fists balled up.

She then glared at Ax. "Weren't you the one who called me?"

Ax looked at her, puzzled.

"Weren't you the one...who called for help? Or was that dream not real at all?" Kelly continued. "I didn't imagine it at all... You called me to come if I heard you, didn't you?"

Ax still didn't know what she was talking about but eventually, it wasn't long till his eyes widened again but this time, slowly. He had just remembered something he had forgotten long ago.

I shortly followed where this was going.

It was the call. She was talking about _the_ call.

The call Cassie and I had heard in a dream last year, sometime after we were given our morphing powers. The call that made us figure it was from an Andalite. We decided to go look for him and discovered a dome under the ocean. And there, we met Ax for the first time. The very first time, we got an Andalite friend in the group.

So it wasn't just me and Cassie who dreamt about Ax calling for help.

Kelly dreamt it too. And she still remembered it clearly like it happened yesterday.

Ax looked like he was about to fall back with shock.

(_You...heard my call...?_) Ax asked.

Kelly was a little startled when he said that. She then gave it some thought in a calm manner with her green eye shut.

Then it opened and she gave an answer.

"Yeah...yeah, I did. I heard you. So why?" Kelly questioned. Ax looked at her, baffled. "Why should I run away? You tell me to run but how can I...how can I when someone needs my help the most?"

(_...But...that was then-_)

"Don't you dare give me an excuse!" she yelled with frustration.

Her sudden outburst made Ax jumped. It was like she had been keeping her anger in till it was ripping her insides apart and there was nowhere for it to go except out.

"I should be the one giving the excuse! I pretended that it wasn't real! I pretended it was just a dream! But it wasn't! It did happen! It did!"

Ax was stunned by those words. I guess to him, they suddenly meant something. There was someone else besides us who heard his call but put it aside all because it could have been a simple dream.

"You **are** real! I can't ignore that! I can't run away from that!"

She gasped heavily and didn't budge from where she stood. She greatly believed it was her fault, her entire fault for ignoring Ax's call. She did a mistake but now she could redo her mistake, even if she would do something reckless.

But I know Ax. I know he didn't think that. It wasn't Kelly's fault.

How could she have known it wasn't a dream?

"I wanted to help you...the moment you called me..."

She stared at him with resilience. And there was something in them that told him whatever he'd say, she wouldn't listen to him.

"Now I'm here to do that."

Ax was in absolute disbelief. Someone who wasn't aware about the invasion going on – who would normally freak out at the sight of Ax, who didn't know who Ax, or Phillip, really is – was going to stay and help him because of one message he sent long ago. It didn't matter she was just one person against three giant lizards. It only mattered to her that it was the right thing to do.

To help those who ask for help. To help out somebody who needs to be helped, stranger or an alien from another planet or not.

She wanted to help him right from the start.

(_...Kel-_) He was about to say her name but stopped himself from doing so for many good reasons.

Kelly took in and out breaths with a slow and steady pace. She quickly picked up another rook.

"So come and get me, you stupid lizards!" she yelled.

She tossed the rock that hit right on the Hork-Bajir's nose.

"Stupid _gaftha _fool!" it hissed and marched towards her listlessly.

Kelly leaped with fright when she suddenly heard some English coming out from the Hork-Bajir.

After that, it just seemed like time was slowing down. Everything was happening like a chain reaction. Chaos got loose. Then again, that always happened whenever we fought the Yeerks.

Kelly turned tail and darted from them. Two of the giant lizards chased after her but one still remained, its attention away from Ax.

There were two things I've seen that Kelly was good at. Running. And being a distraction.

FWAPP!

Ax shot his tail-blade at the Hork-Bajir. I then dove after one Hork-Bajir.

SWOOOSH!

Avoiding all of its blades over its body, I scratched and pecked at its eyes. It waved about its arm blades but luckily, I dodged them without any trouble.

Kelly didn't turn around to see why one of them was screaming in pain. She ran forward, hoping she could outrun giant lizards and somehow make it out alive. Hoping that with them on her, Ax would be alright.

Ax wouldn't allow that. He pushed himself forward, ignoring the agony he was in. Rushing forward, he fired his tail blade at the Hork-Bajir I was fighting.

FWAPP!

The Hork-Bajir, however, noticed. It pitched out its arm blade and blocked Ax's attack and the other free one at me.

And there was still one more, nearly a hairline away from her!

She looked back, checking to see if they were still chasing her.

But she shouldn't have done that. Because seeing the last Hork-Bajir so close to her, she flinched with fear.

She tripped over a log without looking.

Kelly tumbled to the ground, just missing a swing of his blade.

The Hork-Bajir loomed over her, now taking its time to finish her off. Kelly crawled back, trying to get away from the lizard. Her back was met by the tall yellow grass from the field she and Ax had ran through days ago.

Even if she were to get up and run, she knew she couldn't outrun an alien like the Hork-Bajir. Her eyes, filled with terror, watched the sharp edge lift up.

(_No! RUN!_) Ax hollered but could not leap to save her, not when he was still in clash with the other Hork-Bajir.

I quickly soared after it, praying I'd make it time before it could kill Kelly.

Kelly screamed, arms over her head.

Out of the blues, as if a miracle answered Kelly, a black cloud burst out from the field and swarmed around the attacking Hork-Bajir. I flapped back by instinct. I knew all too way not to go near that swarm and so did the red-tailed hawk mind.

Pecking at its skin, scratching at its eyes and screeching into its ears were the hundreds of red-winged blackbirds. All of them! Fearlessly attacking a Hork-Bajir!

Kelly watched in shock and amazement. The very birds she admired while watching from a cliff were taking out a huge reptilian creature without hesitation. But then again, they probably took it as some big bird-like hostile threat. They would only attack together against birds of prey.

The Hork-Bajir Ax was facing had become distracted, turned to its companion at the bird attack. But he made a mistake. He turned his back on Ax.

Ax saw his chance.

FWAPPP!

Both its head and body dropped together. Ax collapsed to the ground, recoiling from the pain.

The birds constantly horded the Hork-Bajir with no end. But Kelly knew she couldn't stay for too long. She bolted up and ran across the field, hiding to the cliffside.

Her special place at the other side of the field.

But the Hork-Bajir didn't back away from the birds for long. It scraped at them, its large claws swatting a few blackbirds to the ground. Out of frustration, it gave chase after Kelly and ignored the annoyance of the birds.

One by one, they were dispersing. Because it was eventually leaving their territory.

And heading to the cliffside.

(_Ax, morph into something. I'll try to keep it away from Kelly!_)

I took off without hearing Ax's reply. If I could stall the Hork-Bajir long enough, Ax could heal quickly and follow, ready to attack the Hork-Bajir.

I scanned the grounds below. Already, the flock of blackbirds thinned out and the Hork-Bajir dashed to the cliffside. But I couldn't find Kelly anyway. Did she find a good hidden place?

The Hork-Bajir climbed up the coiling path, inspecting everywhere quickly for one little human girl.

SNAP!

A sound echoed somewhere below. Oh no.

I heard it and so did the Hork-Bajir.

It then eyed at a gathering of shrubs and small trees hugging the cliff, just up along the path. That was where Kelly was hiding.

I dived. No way was I letting it get her.

SWOOOSH!

I attacked. I let go of my red-tailed hawk instinct. Just to give Kelly enough time to run out of her hiding place and scram.

I gave a quick glance about. Kelly didn't leave her spot. What was she doing?

The Hork-Bajir batted me away, nearly getting at my stomach with its blade. It turned back to the shrubs and charged.

(_No!_) I yelled and tried to strike after it again.

Suddenly, something fell from behind the small patch of leaves from the trees. Something glimmered above the Hork-Bajir like its blades under the light.

It was a small blade. Attached to a Swiss army knife.

That knife was tied to a broken branch with a shoelace with hasty but good crafting.

And the weapon was held by Kelly, dropping from the treetops.

Her fringe went up as she fell. As quickly as it went, I remembered catching a glimpse of her having two different eye colors. But I clearly saw something more in them.

They were glowering with not just fear, but also the desire to survive.

She pitched the knife into the Hork-Bajir's eye.

The Hork-Bajir bawled excruciatingly. He suddenly hoisted his head up, taking Kelly along for the quick ride as she grasped tight to the weapon.

The shoelace untangled itself from the swinging and Kelly felt to the ground with the branch in her hand. But the knife still remained inside the Hork-Bajir's socket. It wailed as it desperately tried to reach and pull it out. But it couldn't with such big claws and a small Swiss army knife. It backed away in shock and pain, clenching its eye to stop the flow of blood.

I could not believe it.

Kelly attacked a Hork-Bajir. With just a handmade weapon.

It was a bold move. A crazy idea. An impossible thing to do but she actually stabbed a Hork-Bajir in the air when normal people would instantly be sliced down by it. She had got to be the first person to do that!

Kelly scampered up to her feet quickly. She backed away from the screaming lizard, terrified on the spot and probably thinking she had to be crazy to do that.

(_Tobias!_) Ax cried out from somewhere.

I eyed down but didn't see Ax's blue and healed form below.

(_Ax, where are you?_)

(_I am beside to you. Where is Kelly?_)

I searched for Ax, expecting him to maybe in his north harrier morph but saw no bird nearby. (_She's right beneath us._)

A flash of black and red dove down at the corner of my hawk eyes. It was then I realized why I didn't see Ax. He was just too small to be seen clearly.

Ax had morphed into a red-winged blackbird.

(_Kelly!_)

Kelly glanced about, hearing the voice. When she saw the small blackbird gliding above her, her eyes widened. She looked as almost lost with words.

"Chogan?" she gasped in disbelief.

Chogan. That was the name of her old friend.

Wait, she must have thought Ax, as a blackbird, was Chogan. After all, Kelly believed in Native American culture and philosophy. She probably believed that Chogan had come back as a blackbird and was leading her on course.

But it was better than nothing. She needed guidance. Far from the Hork-Bajir.

(_Follow me!_)

Somehow, hearing that almost made Kelly break out in tears. She shook it off and didn't hesitate to question the voice coming from the blackbird. Hearing it assured her that she didn't need to be afraid anymore. Kelly tailed after Ax up the cliffside.

(_Ax!_) I called, hovering above them. (_When did you acquire that blackbird morph?_)

(_Only recently. One of the blackbirds was resting on the ground._)

(_Ok but why this morph? You had other morphs too._)

(_Honestly, I do not know why. I just..._) Ax started, at first unsure what to say. (_I just went and acquired its DNA. It is small and cannot fight as an individual but...how do I explain it?_)

He was struggling to find the answer why did he waste a little bit of time to get a new morph and change into it. It wasn't because he did it purposely. But he saw another reason for acquiring it.

(_You thought it would get Kelly's attention?_)

(_...When I saw the bird, I believed this morph could be of sentimental value to Kelly._)

Because of the belief in animism. Kelly had explained it. The idea was that animals possess souls and consciousness and the Native Americans recognized their need on them.

And right now, she needed to be guided. Ax managed to get Kelly to follow and with much more than less. She no longer was terrified. She wasn't distracted with the frightening thought the Hork-Bajir was right behind her.

Maybe she was right about animism. We morphed into animals every time and sometimes, we get scared of the thought of either being trapped or losing ourselves to our animal instinct but...

...On some level, we seemed to powerfully understand better of the animal than we think.

(_Well, you got her to follow. We need to get her away from danger as far as possible,_) I explained.

(_What happened to the Hork-Bajir?_)

(_Kelly managed to injury it in the eye._)

(_What?_) Ax uttered.

(_Yeah, I know. Crazy._)

I looked back and sure enough, the Hork-Bajir hadn't given up on catching Kelly. It had its other good eye, the knife still penetrated in the other one. Blood dripped to the ground, leaving behind a patterned trail.

Kelly then stopped. She was at the end of the path, the edge of the cliffside with no way to go.

(_Ax, we're going have to fight it here,_) I said. (_Get ready to demorph._)

(_Yes._) He then uttered to her in thought-speak. (_Kelly, you have to hide quickly!_)

But Kelly remained still. I didn't know if she heard him – which was kind of impossible when you're communicating with thought-speak and hearing it in your mind – or if she ignored him. Regardless of whether or not, she didn't budge.

Kelly stayed relaxed, staring at another cliff not far from where she stood. It was feet away, too far for her to jump and reach the other side.

But she still stared at it.

"'If he wants to fly, he has to change his path'..."

A hiss then got us to wheel around. The Hork-Bajir was almost close to the end of the path. It locked its good eye at Kelly irately.

"Chogan."

She called Ax again as Chogan. Or the blackbird morph he was in.

"You taught me everything... Most of all, not to lose hope."

Her hands tightened. She glared at the cliff edge with furrowed eyebrows.

"...I'm not going to give up again."

Without thinking, Kelly ran towards the edge.

(_Kelly! Stop!_) Ax yelled

She didn't stop. She was ready to make the jump. It wasn't because she was more afraid of facing the Hork-Bajir alone than leaping to her death.

It was because she really believed she could make it.

(_Kelly!_)

"You've told me those truths again and again!" she hollered, sprinting.

Kelly wasn't going to stop for anything.

"You've said Man will fall if he doesn't change his path! But I keep falling! I keep losing my way!"

She said those words like it was sacred to her, giving her strength to escape the Hork-Bajir on one wild leap of faith.

"But please! Just this once!" Kelly shouted. "Help me change my path! **Please**! Just let me **fly**!"

She jumped.

We watched in vain, unable to morph to something bigger and with arms to catch her quickly. All we could do was hope that she'd made the jump.

It was a fruitless thing to think but what else was there to think?

Miraculously, Kelly reached the other cliff, her arms clutching onto the edge and fingers scratching the dirt. Her legs dangled in the air as she struggled to climb up. She managed to pull herself up onto the cliffside and breathed heavily. Kelly glanced back, amazed that she did it.

But it all went away when the Hork-Bajir stampeded towards her, ready to leap over the cliffs.

He lunged over the edge and grasped the other cliff with its claws. It tried to climb up the cliff as well, dragging its body up as much as it could.

But I didn't give it a chance. I kited down and raked my talons at its injured eye. It screeched in agony and tried to swipe me away with one claw off the ground.

"Why can't you just leave me alone! ?" Kelly hollered and gave a hard kick at the Hork-Bajir's other claw.

It loosened from the edge and all three of us watched as the Hork-Bajir lost its grip and plummeted to the bottom with a loud thud and crackling of tree branches. Once silence settled down for seconds, Kelly slowly crept to the edge and gazed down.

Below laid the Hork-Bajir, its body barely visible underneath the trees.

It didn't move.

It was dead.

Greatly relieved, Kelly plopped back with arms spread out. She gave a soft timid laugh. She couldn't believe it. She actually survived. I still couldn't believe it as well. I doubted even everyone would believe it.

But most of all, she was no longer in danger.

I heard Ax sigh with relief. He was happy that she was safe, even after all the ordeals she had been put through.

Kelly then looked up calmly. She gradually lifted an arm up and stretched out her fingers to the sky. She balled her fingers up, as if trying to grab the sky. Kelly smiled peacefully nonetheless and rested her arm down.

A fluttering sound made her look to her left. Ax landed on the ground and hopped about lightly. Kelly slowly got up to her feet and stepped back.

"...Chogan?" she called to Ax.

She was hopeful. Hoping that her long-time friend was really with her, in the form of a bird with the same meaning as his name. Just like she said to Ax before: that those we treasured would watch over us.

(_...No,_) Ax replied. (_I am sorry for deceiving you. But I am not Chogan._)

With that, he demorphed. He grew in size, at first frightening Kelly a little but she stayed still, trying not to flee from the scary sight of morphing.

Two extra eyes sprouted from Ax's misshapen head as the slender conical beak dissolved away. Wings turned to arms with many fingers. Talons changed to the hind legs of a deer while the front legs shot from Ax's elongating abdomen. Black feathers turned to blue fur, with the tail feathers exchanging to the significant long scythe tail.

Less than a minute ago, Ax was a tiny red-winged blackbird. Now, he stood before Kelly as an Andalite.

Kelly stared at him, speechless. Not only because she was seeing a real Andalite from her own dream but because she just watched a small little bird transform before her.

"You're...the blue centaur earlier..."

Ax nodded, although I was pretty sure he had no idea what a centaur was.

Kelly looked down with a little disappointment. "Heh...I guess it was just too good to be true... Ah, s-sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She fell silent, tightening on her sleeve. I guess she felt it was rude since she truly believed it was this friend of hers, Chogan. But at the same time, we felt a little pitiful. I mean, how would you feel if you just tricked someone into thinking it was an old friend from the past?

Kelly looked back up again at Ax with a meaningful face.

"Thank you."

Ax was puzzled. (..._Why are you thanking me? I could not help you very much._)

"No...I mean, thank you...for being real to me," Kelly said. "Thank you..."

We were surprised. Normal people would run away in sheer terror at thinking something from another planet was real. But Kelly wasn't a normal person.

She had seen Ax and maybe more Andalites in her dreams. Maybe to her, she wasn't going crazy. Bonkers. But Kelly was just grateful for seeing Ax as genuine as anything else around. That his very existence was as real as hers was.

Ax looked both awestruck and embarrassed. He quickly turned all four eyes away but still directed one eye stalk at her.

Then I spotted movement somewhere at the bottom of the cliffs. A flash of a blade flickered beneath the leaves.

Apparently, there were still more trouble coming.

(_Ax! I think there's another Hork-Bajir heading our way. We need to leave,_)I hollered.

(_Alright,_) Ax answered back. He turned to Kelly, giving a look of urgency that took her she wasn't out of the woods yet. (_Come, we have to get you away from here. There are still more of the Hork-Bajir._)

Kelly cringed with growing fear. She figured that name was what the giant lizards were called and had hoped there wasn't going to be more of them.

(_It is going to be fine,_) Ax assured her. (_You are not alone. We will not let them harm you._)

The confidence Ax was saying in his words was enough to calm Kelly down. She was safe with us and she knew that.

She swallowed up her nerves. "Ok."

(_Ok. Stay close behind me._)

(_There's a path to your left. It should take you down the cliff and away from the Hork-Bajir,_) I told Ax.

Ax took the lead, following my directions. Kelly tailed after him, walking besides but not too close to the blade tail. Then again, it didn't seem like she was afraid of it accidentally swaying at her.

Which was odd. She had been attacked by Visser Three before. I had thought she'd also be scared of Ax since he and Visser Three were of the same race. But one look on Kelly told me she could tell the differences between him and our most hated enemy.

I guess you can say that she trusted Ax, even if this was...the first meeting between her and Ax as an Andalite.

I wasn't sure if it was because of her dreams or not but regardless, Kelly didn't run from Ax. There was no reason for her to do so.

As they slowly walked down the path with Ax protective over Kelly and his two stalk eyes inspecting the areas on the ground, I observed every place below me. I couldn't see the Hork-Bajir clearly at first, under all the thick leaves until I spotted it, dashing towards the bottom of the path Ax and Kelly was taking.

No such luck walking out of the woods just yet.

(_Ax, watch out. The Hork-Bajir's heading your way,_) I warned.

Ax stopped and turned to Kelly again. (_The creature you saw earlier? Another one is coming._)

That was enough to worry her.

(_Do not worry. I won't let it come near you,_) Ax reassured her with resolve. He was determined to do everything in his power to protect Kelly. (_Please stay back and keep hidden until it is safe._)

Kelly did not protest this time, saying "This is crazy. We should just run for it". Instead, she settled down. She nodded to Ax, scuttled to a collection of rocks and hid behind them.

Ax readied his tail with a whisk, preparing for another Hork-Bajir to launch forward from the coiling path. I landed on a branch and arched down. I was ready to swoop up at the intruder.

And I was right. There was still one more Hork-Bajir left in the woods. It climbed up the path and spotted Ax. It hissed and hurtled to him with teeth, claws and blades.

FWAPP!

The Hork-Bajir suddenly stopped. It didn't move a muscle, not even close shut his jaws. His head shifted to one side and then descended first before the body tracked after it few seconds later. Blood oozed from the wounds.

(_Good one, Ax,_) I cheered and relieved it was finally over.

(_But...I did not attack yet._)

(_What?_) If Ax didn't get the Hork-Bajir, who did?

Rustles in the bushes told us we weren't alone. Something was coming towards us in a slow place with the sounds of hooves softly clattering on the ground.

It was taking its time and making us anxious. It made Kelly even more scared as she held her breath in her hidden spot.

Whether killed the Hork-Bajir had to be something terrifying.

Out of the shadows, blue fur gleamed.

I felt like something just slapped me across the face. Ax thought he was dreaming the whole thing.

It was another Andalite.

Where he'd come from, I thought. It was like he had fallen from out of nowhere at a really good time.

At first I thought it was Visser Three since Andalites kind of looked alike but I noticed a crack in his tail blade. It looked like it had been there for some time. So it couldn't be Visser Three. He didn't have one on his own. And strangely enough, this Andalite had a white long coat hanging over its back.

And it didn't seem like it was any of our friends in Andalite morph.

Then that was it. It was a different Andalite. That meant there had to be more. That meant they had heard the message Ax transmitted long ago and have come to Earth!

Then...why have I seen that coat before?

(_Ax, do you see what I see?_) I asked.

(_Y-Yes..._) he replied, bewildered but also joyful that the help he had expected to come for more than a year has finally arrived. (_So the message got through._)

Kelly watched the new Andalite in awe from behind her hiding spot. She was surprised there was another just like Ax or Visser Three she'd faced at the factory. She relaxed a bit – just a bit – and climbed out from the rocks.

"A-are you help to help them?" she asked timidly.

The Andalite's four eyes gazed at Kelly. There was something that made me wary about him when he did that. Like a bad aura but much different from the one Visser Three always gave.

He was looking at her menacingly.

Kelly was unaware of that.

(_Ax, something's wrong,_) I told him privately.

Ax looked at me with one eye stalk, no doubt thinking how I could say that. There was help and already I was becoming suspicious with one of his own people.

Slowly, he loosened up. In the kind of situations we always get ourselves in, it wouldn't be wise to think it was so easy. For all we knew, it could be Visser Three in another Andalite morph. Ax couldn't let down his guard just yet, now when Kelly was present.

(_Andalite, state your name and rank,_) Ax ordered.

The Andalite didn't reply. In fact, he was completely ignoring Ax. All four eyes were fixated on Kelly.

Ax became increasingly uneasy. (_State your name._)

Still nothing.

"That's good. Someone's here to help you," Kelly said, smiling at Ax. "You'll be alright now."

The Andalite's tail moved a bit.

"Everything will be-"

FWAPP!

"-fine...?"

Short strands of hair drifted off and a few drops of blood tinkled down Kelly's cheek from a cut. Without knowing, she raised a hand on the cut and looked at the blood on her palm. Her small smile faded and her eyes fearfully went wide.

(_Stop! Stand down, __**aristh**__! Do not hurt the human!_) Ax ordered in alarm.

The Andalite ignored him again. His deadly tail arched high up, its sharpness gleaming under the sun. Kelly trembled uncontrollably, unable to make a run for it. She was frozen with terror.

(_I said stop, __**aristh**__!_) Ax panicked. (_Seize your attack!_)

Whoever this Andalite was, he wasn't a friend at all! I flew in, hoping I could distract him so Kelly could get the chance to run and hide.

One stalk eye noticed me.

FWAPP!

His attack came so suddenly but missed. The blade wasn't anywhere near me. But a strong wind rushed in with force. I heard my wing and a rib crack before I realized I was falling.

He managed to break my bones without even hitting me! ?

(_Tobias!_) Ax shouted as I crashed onto the ground. Ouch, that hurt so badly.

Angry, Ax dashed forward, thrashing his blade about. Even if this new Andalite was one of Ax's own people, Ax knew he wasn't one of the good guys who came to save the day. Not when he threatened Kelly and attacked me.

Our new enemy's eye locked on Ax.

FWAPP!

The tail came fast, launching right at Ax's four legs. That made him trip and tumble. The tail then slithered up fast and sliced at his side.

Ax screamed in agony. All four eyes immediately glared at the Andalite with intense fury.

The Andalite returned his one eye stalk back to Kelly and the four eyes gave her an ominous smile. His tail flexed back, ready to swing it right at her with a lot more power than he did at me or Ax.

Kelly glanced frightfully. She wanted to scream or plead for her life but the words were all struck in her throat.

(_Get out of here!_) I shouted but she was too petrified to listen. She couldn't budge at all.

Then the Andalite let it fly.

(_NO! STOP! ! !_) Ax hollered.

FWAPP!

Kelly watched in fear at the incoming blade. Just like Visser Three swung his tail at her at the factory. And no one could stop it from happening.

It was happening all over again.

But in a split second, something black shoved Kelly away from the blade.

SPLORTCH!

Red liquid splattered everywhere.

My hawk eyes had to be at their widest. I couldn't tear them away from it all.

It just happened so fast...

Kelly was alright. It took her a while to find herself on the ground but with no injuries and a while longer to look over her arms.

She stared in absolute shock. So did I and Ax.

The Andalite's tail went right through a torso. Blood gushed out from there, down the black plating. They tinkled down along the blue neon lines, to the fingers and boots before raining down on the grass below.

She appeared out of nowhere, pushed Kelly out of the way and stood into the way of the fatal assault.

The black-suited woman had appeared again...but this time...

...She had the deadly scorpion tail through her.

There was a brief moment. We weren't sure if she was in unbearable pain or not in her helmet.

Questions ran through my mind. Was she going to get out of this situation without it being the end for her? Was she going to pull through? Was she going to come out like some invincible warrior just she had before with her armor and equipment?

Or was she...?

The Andalite smiled evilly in his eyes.

(_Hello, Elias,_) he called her that.

His tail, still through her body, slithered up and wrapped it around her neck. The blade clashed at her helmet, creating a small cut in the glass of the screen. Then he raised her off the ground, drew her close - face to face.

The black-suited woman weakly raised an arm.

(_It's so good of you to join us again._)

CRACK!

A sickening and awful noise came from her neck as her head twisted round. The arm dropped.

The Andalite showed no reaction to that. He lifted his tail up, blood dripping onto his fur and he threw her like she was nothing but a baseball.

Kelly ducked with a shriek when the lady was thrown over her.

The woman came hurtling to a tree, her back at its trunk. The impact was so great that the trunk itself almost broke into two. Almost. More crackles were heard as who knows how many of her vertebrates shattered.

She dropped onto her knees and fell to the ground.

Kelly ghastly glanced back at the woman, horrified. She begged without words that the woman would get up.

The woman didn't get up.

I knew the reality here, even though I kept denying it. In my mind, I was hoping she'd just stand up and fling the pain away like it was nothing.

Two or three minutes passed.

Not even a twitch. She laid there motionless.

Kelly veered to the Andalite, glaring at him.

"Why did you do that! ?" she yelled. "Aren't you helping them! ?"

The Andalite didn't reply, just looked at the woman without a care in the world. He then slowly turned to Kelly.

His four wicked eyes frightened her. But Kelly didn't shrink back, suffocating with fear. She continued to glare as she began to understand something was very wrong. Ax and I just didn't know what 'something' was.

"Wait...You're...you're different...but I don't remember even seeing a fourth cen-..."

Her eyes bugged out. She quickly figured out that there was a snake in the grass.

"Who are you! ?" she demanded frightfully.

The Andalite said nothing at first but his eyes beamed at her sinisterly and calculatingly.

(_Who am I? My..._)

With that, a mouth formed on his face. He smirked crudely at her.

(_Aren't you curious to know?_)

Kelly stared at the Andalite, terrified as he began to morph. To what? A monstrous creature from another planet like the ones Visser Three morphed into?

But his morph didn't grow in size. Instead, his spine shorted by some inches as his scythed tail shrunk away. Blue fur changed to beige skin and white clothing appeared over it. As his front legs were swallowed by his torso, his arms grew thicker and stronger while his extra fingers merged into five. Hind legs reversed into legs with knees pointing front.

Kelly stared, astonished to see the transformation right in front of her. Before, he towered over her as a fierce Andalite. Now, he stood before her at nearly six feet. But still frightening as before.

Final touches to the change were hair, nose and two eyes. He then swung the long coat over his shoulders.

Ax and I was in complete shock.

He wasn't morphing. He was demorphing.

Into David.

He slowly strolled towards Kelly, who was now scared of the stranger approaching her. She clearly remembered him all too well from the incident at the mall. What was more, his threatening grin sent shivers down her spines. Even mine.

Close to her, David vigorously swung his hand and let nails scratch her face. Ax shifted angrily to take David down for hurting her but was stopped by the deep gash.

Kelly recoiled without letting her eyes go away from him, too scared to react to the bleeding scratches.

David didn't care. He was unbelievably delighted to see her traumatized, to watch her be afraid while we couldn't do a thing to try and save her.

His fingers played with her blood. He was enjoying it.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

He drew to her face and brushed aside her long fringe covering her other eye. A blue eye.

"I'm your worst nightmare," David whispered to her ear sinisterly.

Kelly was beyond horrified.

* * *

_Two days later, after I had that dream about the blue centaur, I had another dream of being underwater. It didn't bother me that I was somehow breathing in the sea and I knew I didn't grow gills. It didn't bother me I was standing on the bedrock fathoms away from the surface._

_But it mattered a lot that I saw the same blue centaur again, this time in a strange dome of air and this time with friends that were kids. Human. Just like me, only maybe a year older._

_I didn't stare in wonder or in fear this time. I wasn't afraid or surprised when I saw that there was somebody who had come to help him. I didn't ask myself how they got there and many other questions that would forever remain unanswered._

_I was just happy for him. So I smiled, even if no one saw me. Even if I...wanted to call them and come and save me from these scary dreams. But that was okay._

_That's good, I thought to myself before the dream was over yet again. You're safe. You'll be alright because they are there with you. I'm sorry...that I couldn't help you. But now...everything will be fine._

_That was a lie. Everything wasn't fine. Everything was never fine._

_The haunting dreams, the day I was without my real parents or my memory, my best friend's death, the decision I made to run from home, every single animal and monster popping out into my reality from those dreams..._

_...The constant question of why all this was happening..._

_The phrase "Everything was fine" was a lie all along. I was being naïve. I was just stupid. There was nothing that was terrific, no matter how much I kept asking myself that. I realized that the very moment that woman stepped in._

_And I watched her get killed._

* * *

Vickie: What? You didn't think David would make his appearance again? Anyhow, I've successfully finished CHP 12 with a loooot of editing.

Wow. I'm almost halfway through this fanfic. 0_0

Marco: You're shocked about that and not the fact you just got the woman **killed**! ? Are you insane! ? You build up till now just for that! ?

Now hold your horses there. Just because she's lying there doesn't mean she's dead nor does it mean she's alive.

Marco: So it's not the end for her or it is? I don't buy it. SHE JUST GOT STABBED THROUGH THE GUT!

I'll leave it to the readers to wonder. Besides, if I say she's dead now, people will be coming after me with pitchforks and fire. –shivers-

Marco: What'd ya expect? A lot of these people want answers. To add to that, she's a gorgeous looking lady if not for the cold shoulder profile and the guns.

Uh, Marco, are you starting to like her?

Marco: Who doesn't with a body like that from a magazine. I would date her if she shaves off that assassin personality and wear something besides that armor.

...Marco, I advise you not to go that far (the fact is that you're a kid and she's an adult and that might lead to something for the readers), especially when she's someone you'd least expect… You don't want to fall out for that woman...

Marco: Why's that?

You'll find out in the next upcoming chps (You too readers shall find what I mean). That'll be an even worse fate for you, Marco...

Marco: Huh! ?

Well, see ya all in the next chp everyone. Hope you'll enjoy this one

Marco: Wait! What do you mean by that! ?

I'm not telling you. That will be your torture for today. –leaves-

Marco: Ah, come! Tell me! Please! ? ! ?

PS. I uploaded this without much grammar spelling and all. So yeah will look over again.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Out Comes Elias

**Chapter Thirteen: Out Comes Elias**

_**From the Diary of Kelly**_

_I remember that rainy day._

_The day I had been invited to Roxanne's grave._

_Even now, I still couldn't believe it._

_My best friend in the world was dead. And I was visiting her funeral._

_I never thought such a day would come. Maybe when I was an adult, yeah. But I was just a kid now._

_I kept blaming myself for ignoring the dream. I hated myself for not doing anything to save Roxanne. Thinking back now, I know I couldn't have stopped a...a rare heart condition but...I really thought I could have done something..._

_Yeah...that was what killed Roxanne. Sounds crazy. Someone who was about the same age as me had a rare defect heart condition. _

_So if it was rare...why was Roxanne one of the few who got it?_

_And it was crazy of me to go to my best friend's funeral. Against my parents' wishes to go alone. I know they meant well. They were afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle it._

_I guess...the reality hadn't sink in me yet. That was why I wanted to go alone. To see it for myself that everything was real. I kind of wished I didn't go alone._

_But I did. I went and stared at the coffin at the altar. I watched my best friend being lifted down into a hole in the ground an hour later._

_And all that time...it was raining. Just like before...just like nine years ago._

_I was stoned stiff. It was bringing me back memories and at the same time...it was suffocating me. Because I had to realize that Roxanne was gone. My best friend was really gone from this world._

"_You freak."_

_My eyes were heavy, locked on the gapping hole but I still managed to look up._

_Ah, that was right... Roxanne's dad hated me. To him, I was a bad influence to Roxanne, distracting her from her studies._

_The words from his mouth were like daggers at me._

"_Because of you, she's dead! She was supposed to get a good future but you always ruined that! It should be __**you**__ in that coffin, you little mutant! You should be the one __**dead**__!"_

_The words hurt me so much... I believed that he was right. Roxanne didn't deserve to die. She deserved to live...to get away from her father and have a much happier life. I was the one who deserved to die... I was the one who shouldn't have this life I was given._

_It should have been me in that grave. Not Roxanne._

_I stared at Roxanne's grave, even after everyone had long left. I didn't know how long I stood there in the rain or when Mom suddenly came to the cemetery... But she rushed up to me and wrapped her arms around me tight. _

_She desperately repeated in my ear again and again that it wasn't my fault. That things like this just happened. That Roxanne...would not want me to be sad for her forever..._

_...I can't remember much after that. I...only faintly remembered a few things. Hearing my parents having a fight with Roxanne's dad outside the house... My family ensuring me everything was fine, cheering me up, even bringing me to school...hoping I'd be better... And Dad telling me they were there for me...and when I wanted to open to them...they'd still be there for me. Always._

_But everything else didn't seem to matter to me anymore._

_I should have listened. Should have broken out and cried and spilled everything about the dreams and be better with my family... But I was so caught up with thinking of questions. Like why did it have to happen to Rozanne? Even after, running, I've gotten more questions than answers._

_Just like this one. Why was it happening to us?_

_The man was grinning at me evilly. The blue centaur was badly injured. The hawk couldn't get up. And the woman was...dead._

_And I was just too terrified to do anything._

_Nobody could save them from him. What was more...I doubt I was going to be saved too...but..._

_Please...somebody...help us!_

* * *

**Rachel**

(_What could possibly get worse?_)

I said that a couple of minutes ago. The reason was that my day, which I was so looking forward, started from bad to really bad to really REALLY bad.

The morning began with Jordan and Sara, in their defense, 'accidentally' ripping one of my favorite shirts, which I went and attempted to kill them both. Then my hairdryer broke down on me in the middle of drying my hair. THEN I found out the new sale, the sale I wanted to go before David was thrown into U2 like a bag of potatoes, was still delayed because of shipping problems in the papers.

And just when I wanted to talk my miserable day to my best friend, Cassie, she came to me as a wolf saying that Ax was in trouble and needed help proto.

I gathered Jake and Marco as quickly as I could – obviously, I had to drag Marco with my bare hands before he realized how serious things were. We morphed into our battle morphs and hurried to the scene.

And when I said what **could** possibly get worse, I soon found out it have just gotten a lot worse than I expected.

Ax and Tobias were down on the ground, badly injured and there was grown-up David, appeared out of the blues and up to no good.

Kelly was there too, being taunted by David. I didn't know what he did, but the scratches and her frightened face gave me more reason to pound his face to the ground.

And we saw the black-suited woman, only...

...she was just lying there, her head completely rotated and her body soaked in a pool of blood.

She wasn't moving.

Yes, Rachel. It just got a lot worse.

(_Tobias!_) I shouted. (_Are you alright?_)

(_Oh, peachy._)

I couldn't help but be a little relieved. He still had the nerve to joke for a while before he groaned in pain a couple of times.

(_Hey, that should be my line the next time I get severely hurt!_) Marco blurted.

"Well, well. The rest of the Cavalry has finally arrived."

I growled angrily. David looked at us with that disturbing evil look in his eyes. I didn't like this new David.

Then again, I never liked David from the start.

We knew him as a kid who joined us after an incident and he betrayed us. In the end, we turned him into a rat _nothlit_ and dumped him on an isolated place where he wouldn't be a threat anymore.

That was the last we saw or heard of him.

Until now, that was.

"So you've all come to save the damsel in distress, huh? That's very unlike you all. You wouldn't waste your time on this girl. Not when you have so much at stack. Oh, yes. Especially if she has a way of _**seeing**_ things," David exclaimed.

Kelly trembled but she stared at him with uncertainty, wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"I think I can make your job much easier by executing her now," he mocked and gave an insane and intimidating stare at us. "But whatever the reason you have in saving her...I won't let you have that chance, now will I?"

(_Step away, David,_) Jake ordered.

David sneered.

"And what if I don't?"

(_Then I'll pulverize you!_) I yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He heaved a sigh. "Always the tough warrior. Always the one who jumps into the fight without talking first. I used to like that in you. I wanted to take you out first right from the very beginning."

The way he spoke somehow sent shivers down my spine. This was something new, a new part I never saw in David. The kid David, actually. Not the adult.

But this wasn't the old David we knew. And I hated that fact.

"But everything changes when you've been given a second chance. Time goes on and on and I eventually changed my mind. It's not you I want to kill. No, I want to start with this girl. I want to hear her scream, to watch her cry for dear Mummy as I break every bone in her fragile body."

Kelly was now terrified. Hearing what he was going to do, it made her eyes wider that you can clearly see the sheer terror. But she didn't budge into a frightened dash. She just stood still, her feet rooted to the ground. Her hands drew to her ears and tried to deafen his words.

"You're second in place, Rachel. I'd take the pleasure of killing you then. Then it's fearless Jake. And Marco next."

Marco gulped.

"Then come Ax and Tobias. And finally kind and sweet Cassie. So I can admire the look on your face throughout the whole killing."

Cassie gasped softly as she paced back in fright.

"And it's all thanks to that woman over there. It was her who motivated me to come after your friend here. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here enjoying my fun, watching your faces as I kill one of you in front of your very eyes. Slowly...and painfully."

Jake's orange fur stood on ends. The more he listened, the more he wanted to take David down and let the tiger's instinct snap his neck in his jaws.

"Oh, and I've saved the best part. Elias will get to watch you helplessly as you die, one by one." David stared at the sky, mesmerized by his sick wish. "Unable to save you, unable to stop me. That'll be my thank-you present to her."

(_You've said enough,_) Jake growled. (_Everyone, get into position! Ax, Tobias, morph into something so you can heal!_)

"Oh, Jake, the Great Fearless Leader," David uttered. "You should know better. I said I wasn't going to let you have the chance."

He raised his hand and waved his bloody fingers.

"Not when I have the upper hand."

Nails rapidly sharpened. From one side of his head, David's blond hair grew and thickened into alien ginger fur, snaking down his right arm. Spikes like that from a different colored porcupine itched out from under the fur. The awful sounds of bones crackling loudly came from his arm. Muscles ripened and the monstrous claws stretched down to his knees as the sleeve of his overalls seemed to melt into the fur.

Beyond our wildest dreams, we watched him morph. But not as a **full** morph.

He only morphed just his right arm. He was capable of controlling which limb he could morph to!

(_H-How is that possible?_) Ax uttered. I guess this was something completely new than morphing power. Just like the woman who was carrying weapons his people have yet to created, David possessed a different kind of morphing power no Andalite have ever used.

Did that mean David really was better than we expected?

Seeing the monstrosity right before her, Kelly's mouth gapped open, letting out a shriek. Her hands dropped from her ears. I could tell there was one thing in her mind right now.

What was going on?

Then the arm swung.

SWISSH!

It happened so fast. Kelly didn't see it coming. Nor did she realize she was pushed back by force. But when she felt the pain, she clutched a wet spot on her right shoulder and screamed frantically.

David had slashed her with that claw!

(_No!_) Ax yelled.

I almost jumped forward out of dread but I knew I couldn't risk Kelly. She would only get hurt if I did.

"Oh, in case you didn't know, my morphing power has been...'upgraded'. I've also been collecting new 'varieties' for some time," David said with a sneer and waved up his arm for display, glancing sinisterly at us.

(_She isn't part of this!_) Jake ordered. (_It's us you want!_)

"Oh," he sang evilly. The ginger fur spread up from his shoulder to the half of his face. One of his eyes turned completely black and slit-shaped. "But she is. More than you know it."

I could tell Kelly knew she was in a whole lot of trouble. Even if we were there, there was one big disadvantage. David had her in reach and one complete morph could kill her. If she'd run, David would probably go and slash her instantly. If she did anything reckless, he'd finish her off with one blow.

She was his target, one and only. Kelly knew that all too well.

"W-Why...?" she exclaimed.

David glanced over his shoulder, his wickedness changing to slight annoyance. That seemed to stop his morphing from continuing.

"Why…are you doing this?"

His monstrous arm started to demorph. Little by little but still with sharp claws, alien eye and fur.

"Well, well, well. Hear that?" David shouted with glee. "She wants to know. She's so curious to know what's going on."

He glanced at her with the evilest smile I had ever seen. More threatening than Visser Three's.

"Haven't you heard? Curiosity killed the cat."

Kelly shivered uncontrollably.

"What...did I do to you?" she asked with as much bravery as she possibly could. "I-I didn't do anything..."

"What?"

He burst into crazy laughter.

"This gets better every second! It's not what you did now or before, lovely," he told her. "It's what you're going to do that pisses me off! It's who you'll become. The things that you **will** do stand in my way. The things that you will **change** and the things you will **meddle** with. All because you are here! You **exist**!"

What did he mean by that? What she will do jeopardizes him? Who she will become?

Okay, he was seriously a lunatic psychopath.

(_Jake, now is a good time to bash him in the head!_) I told him quietly, waiting for him to give the signal.

Still grinning, David tilted his head to the side. "That woman over there is the reason why you're present. She's the only reason why you've been living in this little white lie. Think about it."

Kelly uneasily glared at the man. She didn't know where he was getting at. So were we.

"You don't remember, do you?"

Her uneasiness faded in an instant. It was as if David was eerily prying at the skeletons she had in her closet.

"Nothing about your past. Your sweet beloved parents. About that one single night everything happened?"

The more Kelly listened, the more she felt invaded. Hearing from the man that could possibly know more than she did.

I wanted to tell her not to believe him. He was just spewing lies, trying to confuse her. But I realized that nothing could snap her away from David's foul taunts.

"You never did find out what happened then. I bet you didn't have a good night of rest, thinking about it. Do you still have that tiny mark on the back of your neck?" he pointed out, tapping a claw on his neck.

Kelly instinctually raised a hand to her neck, never tearing her eyes away from him. Her fingers moved under her light brown hair. But I couldn't see what was on the back of her neck.

"What? You thought it was some birthmark? No," David laughed. "You got that on the same night you lost your memory. Better still...that woman over there gave you that mark. That woman saved your life. How ironic is that?"

"Y-You're c-crazy...!" Kelly uttered, panicking.

"Really? Am I now?"

He suddenly grabbed her by the jacket and lifted her up swiftly. Kelly shrieked with fright, still clutching her injured arm tight to stop the bleeding.

We jumped, ready to rush in and attack. But David had still Kelly in his grasp.

For the first time, I felt helpless to do anything to save a person's life. Especially when their life was in David's hands.

"Last time I checked, I was saner than you are," he spat. "You, my friend, are the one who's nothing but a ghost! But you don't even know that! You're completely clueless about everything!"

Kelly cried terribly, begging him to let her go.

"But I'll tell you. You deserve to know before you have your last moments."

He grinned widely, admiring the thick apprehension in her eyes.

"But where to start? There's just so much to say and so little time. I wonder which interesting topic I should pick first. Maybe a little something that there is an invasion going on, that there are these little leeches taking over people's minds and ruling this rotten world. Or maybe you'd like to know what's going to happen after you are gone. What's going to happen to your precious family and everyone else, oblivious about your death."

A whimper escaped from Kelly's mouth.

"No, no, those are just the little chit-chats." David shot a mad glance at us. "How about telling her about you guys? You've been so keen on trying to help her. She should at least know who her heroes are before she dies."

(_Oh man! He's really going to spill the beans!_) Marco uttered.

(_You wouldn't dare,_) Jake growled.

"Of course, I would. After all, she's seen you every night. She has seen what you did, every mission you did to stop those parasites from taking over Earth. She might even have seen who you really are and don't even know about it," David explained madly.

Did he also know about her dreams? Damn it! This was really getting out of hand.

"But I am a generous man. There are so many more to talk about. I'll tell her about you later," he said. "Better yet, I have a great topic to start off."

He let go of Kelly and glanced at the dead woman with such insane eyes.

"I should tell them about you."

(_Why her?_)

He didn't hear Marco. David was in his own twisted world.

"How about it, Elias? Should I? Should I tell them all about you and your little goal?"

The woman lying there said and did nothing in response.

"Yeah, I should, shouldn't I? They'd love to hear why after these nine years, you've just have to make an entrance," David taunted. "It was so rude of me to forget my manners. Everyone's here and they're so eager to know."

Nine years?

"I'm going to tell them, Elias. All the secrets and all the truth put in a nice little package. Everything...about you, about me...and about them," he said, turning his cold stare at Kelly. "And most of all..."

Kelly panicked and crawled away from him. She hurriedly got onto her feet but she was still scared out of her wits, unable to make a run for it. Her eyes couldn't tear from David's psychopathic glance, locked on her like a hawk. No, more like a golden eagle.

"...It has to do with you."

"W-What are you talking about...?" Kelly uttered dreadfully.

"You want to know? Hear that, Elias. She wants to know! Alright, I'll tell ya since you're so interested." David drew close to her face and stared her down with insane eyes. "That frickin' woman lying dead on the ground is-"

BANG!

His head suddenly jerked back and his eyes went wide and hollow in an instant. Red droplets sprayed from a small hole in his forehead as he flopped backward to the ground.

Dead.

I looked for his shooter and I was both greatly and terribly shocked when I did.

Smoke drifted from the gun barrel. The strange-looking pistol was held firm. The left hand gripped it strong, aimed straight at where David's head had been.

But they all belonged to the dead woman.

In the back of my mind, I was shouting it wasn't possible. I must be having delusions. Because it just wasn't possible that she could shoot David with one shot after being butchered.

It wasn't even possible she could still be alive after that!

Could it?

The other hand gave a twitch. Five fingers eerily curled together into a fist.

She slowly pushed herself up. More blood dripped from her gapping wound. Was she just barely alive? Just clenching on?

Then, something happened. Something strange happened that I knew not even any scientist from here or outer space could explain. Unless they really could because heck! I wanted to know what just happened!

My eyes couldn't help but be wide with absolute shock.

The blood that was dribbling down in a rapid pace suddenly slowed down. At that moment, it stopped. As if time had froze nothing but the blood for a second or two. Then the liquid moved again.

In reverse.

The red droplets were streaming back into the hole in her torso.

The pool of blood below her began to shimmer. Droplets soon rose up into her wound like raindrops trickling towards the sky and not to the ground.

She moved her legs and tried to get up. She was slow and sluggish as she rose up.

Out of the blue, muscles in her wound started to stretch and entangle with each other. The sound of bones snapped loudly like a jigsaw putting in place.

It was like the healing when we morphed or demorphed, but only watching a part of an anatomy in very high speed and going backwards in time. But that was crazy thinking. She wasn't morphing. The woman still remained as a human. So it couldn't be morphing as she healed.

I quickly wondered if this was...what was that words I hear in comics geeks were always saying? Regeneration?

Oh my gosh. She could regenerate.

But couldn't she do it in a less disgusting way?

The woman was now on her feet. Her hands crept up to her helmet and gritted her head.

She gave it one strong turn.

CRACK!

She snapped it into place.

Kelly flinched at the sound, one bloodstained hand covering her mouth in a state of fright. I wanted to scream but I held it in and watched the horror show as the woman stood up wearily and looked at us with no interest behind the orange screen.

This was mind-boggling. THIS should be from some kind of movie with special effects or CG! What the heck was going on! ?

More torso muscles knitted collectively as the last drops of blood wormed its way through the tissue. Skin then grew over the ghastly exposed flesh.

Finally, the missing black layers and plating from her suit materialized, veiling her smooth abdomen.

The woman was no longer weak and lethargic as a zombie. She stood there boldly with her strength back. It was like nothing had ever happened. She was never killed.

She should have been.

(_We're dealing with the undead! ?_) Marco finally screamed, breaking the awful silence. (_Quick! Somebody get the chainsaw!_)

"That was real cocky of you."

The voice made Kelly – even us – grow fearful. It was coming from behind her and she dared not to look.

She looked over her shoulder anyway.

David stood behind her, glancing menacingly with a smirk at the black-suited woman. Red liquid dripped from his forehead as the bullet hole in his head suddenly closed up like magic. He spat out a strange bullet from his mouth to the ground and the bullet dematerialized into thin air.

Kelly finally budged and backed away hastily but she tripped and fell.

David didn't pay attention to her clumsiness. His eyes were deadlock on the woman named Elias.

"Then again, everything you do is always cocky."

(_He's undead too! ? OH COME ON! How the heck are we supposed to beat him! ?_) Marco hollered.

David wiped off the blood on his white sleeve, his grimly insane smile never leaving. A great moment of silence hung in the air but it lasted for more than just a few minutes.

"So what now?" David asked, breaking the quietness. "Shall we fight like always? You the hero protecting these brats and I the villain ripping you to pieces in madness?"

She said nothing in response.

Her free hand moved slowly.

"Don't even think about it."

David's hand morphed back to the hideous alien hand and spread its four sharp claws at Kelly. At response, she jumped and quivered uncontrollably.

"One word...one word to them and it will be over! It's just you and me. Got it?" he snarled.

The woman, who David called Elias, drew back her hand down to the side. But the other tightened on the gun.

Then it started to glow white and blue. Just as it did before. Only this time, it changed into something different. The gun's handle straightened and split apart, creating two instead of one. The ends of the two new handles then lengthened in an arc until they met and merged together. The barrel elongated and flattened rapidly. Its width stretched while its end sharpened into a point.

The neon lights followed along with the shaping barrel until the modification stopped and the black color flushed away into a metallic blue-green tint.

It was no longer the strange gun.

It was a new strange weapon, a sword. A very deadly bizarre sword.

(_Incredible..._) Ax gasped. It couldn't be help. Ax was watching what could have been created by his people come up with more tricks. The weapon amazed him. It also amazed us too, seeing her bring out a sword instead of a loaded gun.

"That's more like it!" David said vulgarly and charged, leaving Kelly behind free from his clutches.

Elias hurtled. She was incredibly fast, her weapon readied by her side. At midpoint, she swayed it at David but he barricaded himself with his massive claw. A couple of vigorous swings were thrown at each other, each blow harder than the last.

The actions would make anyone think it was some computer-graphically realistic movie or game. Except everything was happening right before my very eyes. There was no trick. There were no lines or light and shadows. There were no fake props. The fierce clashing between blade and claw was more intense than we've ever seen before.

The weapon and claw clashed together in a tense deadlock. David's giant claw could easily squash Elias down if she wasn't careful. And her blade was sharp enough to slice between the fingers and into David's arm. But their strength was visibly equal as they tried to hold each other down.

David's human arm swiftly rose up and swayed down at Elias's side for a cheat shot but she had already noticed it in a split second, pitching her right hand at the arm instantly. She then drove a kick right at David's stomach, his whole body being thrown feet away.

David dug his claw into the ground to stop his body's momentum. He plowed both feet down with a push and charged again.

Elias' free hand gripped on the second handle. Both hands tightened, she swung the sword with all her might. So did David with his claw.

SHASH!

The blade sliced off his arm and then into his chest. One more swing slashed straight up, right through David's shoulders.

SHASH! Another swing and off went his head.

His upper torso and his head flew off with a loud thud. His dead eyes stared manically at us while his mouth poured out blood as the rest of his body plummeted to the ground for probably the fourth time.

We gazed in appalling awe. One wave was all that took him down and she didn't hesitate. She didn't flinch and just went for the kill.

A minute later, blood immediately gushed out from her side. A foot of her intestines slithered out from a large hole. David had managed to inflict harm at her.

She fell on one knee, clutching to the gapping hole. It had to be excruciating pain she was showing inside her helmet. Gradually, the bleeding stopped, the intestines snaked back inside and again, the wound healed up. Like someone hit the rewind button a second time.

Elias stood up, looked down to see she had finished the job and wheeled to Kelly. The whole time of the battle, Kelly had covered her eyes. That was for the better. If she had seen the gruesome murder of David, she probably wouldn't be able to handle it well.

The woman then strolled to her.

(_Oh no, you don't!_) I hollered.

Marco and I rushed in together. It didn't matter if she was ally or not. She killed a person and that made her as dangerous as any Yeerk Controller.

The sword then began to change.

Then everything went fast.

Marco was the first to attack but she evaded that. Quickly, she spun round and shot a back kick to his blackish-grey stomach. He collapsed a couple feet away by sheer force.

I was coming next. Although her weapon was turning into something again, it was still changing. She couldn't strike back in time. I had to take the chance!

The grizzly bear is one heck of an animal. Anybody would flinch at how much damage I could do. And I certainly was going to do just that at the woman.

Her left arm lifted up quickly, just as my claws and teeth lashed down.

CLANK!

I struck. My teeth began to hurt as if I had bitten on some iron block. I also wondered what was that sound. And a second later why there weren't any deep grazes on her arm. Only scratches on her armor and the next thing I knew, they mended together.

What the heck was that arm made of? Titanium?

Without warning, I was staring down at a changed gun and the flashing target marks on her helmet screen.

She was too fast. I didn't move. I didn't dare to do anything. I was frightened she'd pull the trigger without hesitation.

(_"Back off,"_) she said frigidly in her mechanical-toned thought speak.

If we were normal kids right now, I bet we'd wet ourselves. No, Marco would definitely wet **his** pants.

But something was off. Back off?

It felt unnatural to me, hearing those two words from the woman. Since when did Andalites say "back off"? They would prefer some long-winded and/or professional words like "step back" and being causal was a phenomenon to them. Ax particularly speaks like that everyday.

I couldn't help but think if she really was an Andalite _nothlit _like Visser Three said.

The moment was tense but I backed away and she withdrew her gun to her side. The woman continued on till she stood before Kelly.

Kelly's hands were down but she couldn't stop shaking. After all she had been through, she had every right to be afraid.

(_"Leave."_)

Kelly lightly leapt out of her skin. She glanced around to find the source of the voice until she looked up and connected two together.

Kelly was surprised. And as suddenly as the woman said that to her, she stopped trembling and stared at her, confused. She waited for a reason or an answer but the black-suited woman said none of those.

(_"Leave now,"_) Elias said again.

Kelly was still baffled. She turned round slowly and gazed at us with concern. No, she was looking at Ax with concern.

"...But-" Kelly exclaimed but she never got a chance to continue what she had to so.

Because the woman raised the gun at Kelly, point blank at her forehead. It came to her so quick that she had only realized it shortly after.

Oh my god! Was she really going to shoot Kelly! ?

(_"I said __**leave**__,"_) Elias demanded in the coldest voice I have ever heard.

Kelly's eyes went wide with sheer terror. She jumped onto her feet and ran like she hadn't run before. We watched her disappear into the woods and once she was gone, we could relax, knowing she was out of danger. But not completely.

I guess I shouldn't have easily thought that the woman wanted to kill Kelly. But why would she terrify her to run?

Jake had the same idea. He gazed at her, as if expecting an answer from the woman.

The woman said nothing at all and had turned her attention to the southeast.

(_"Here they come."_)

(_Here who come?_) Marco said and then our answer came in the form of Taxxons and Hork-Bajir hurtling out of the woods.

The day just couldn't get any better than that.

(_They must have called reinforcement before we got rid of those other Hork-Bajir!_) Tobias shouted.

BANG! BANG! One Hork-Bajir dropped dead by the wrath of two bullets.

So that was why. Elias wanted Kelly to leave quickly before the Yeerks appeared. At least, we could focus on taking them out without worrying about Kelly's safety.

And it looked like we had Elias as our back-up.

(_Everyone! Move!_) Jake ordered and dashed in.

(_Oh man! Out of the frying pan and into the fire!_) Marco groaned.

The green clearing became like any other war zone we've been. I, Jake, Marco and Cassie leapt into the fight and took as many enemies as we could. Ax and Tobias quickly morphed to heal their wounds and broken bones respectively. Tobias morphed into Andalite and slashed the deadly tail at an incoming Hork-Bajir. Ax chose his North Harrier morph and flew out of the way until he got to a safe distance and demorphed back.

It was still astonished that the woman was fighting against the Yeerks with no morphing power. Just her own powers. Elias fired again and took down another Hork-Bajir. She aimed at a Taxxon but didn't notice how close a third Hork-Bajir was closing in on her.

(_Watch out!_) Cassie yelled.

Thanks to Cassie's cry, Elias took notice and pointed the gun at him. Instantly, it modified in bright light again. The barrel elongated and changed as the whole gun grew heavy and meaner with a new look.

It changed into a heavy-duty shotgun. She grasped a slot under the barrel and shifted it with a loud clicking sound.

KA-CAK! She fired next.

BAM! A thundering noise. And the shotgun blew off his head.

She directed the gun at the Taxxon and shot it. She then speedily gunned down several enemies one by one.

I started to think that she didn't need any help even if we tried. It was like she had eyes on the back of her head and already knew when and where to shoot before reloading.

I got to say this. She was not only unbelievable but also still intimidating.

As I bashed down my second Hork-Bajir, I noticed something twitched at the corner of my eyes. David's corpse wasn't far, the bloody sight of his lower body and the other half somewhere behind some rocks. Wherever his head was, I didn't see it. If I were to look closely over the rocks, I'd hurl.

His arm moved.

Oh god! I quickly thought. If David had come back from the dead many times, I was sure he had the same capability as the black-suited woman did. David was starting to regenerate again!

(_Jake!_) I yelled. He looked, saw it and cursed loudly.

(_We got to take him out before he recovers!_) Jake hollered.

(_Right!_) I did waver a little but my mind told me not to. No way was I going to let him be revived and start slaughtering us.

It was better if he was only starting to regenerate. It meant there was time. The sooner we'd stop him, the better.

You could call this as inhumane, us going to kill another human. But could you call David a human anymore? No way was this new evil version of David was human. No way was this the same sociopathic guy we forced to be a rat _nothlit_.

(_"You are not ready."_)

My fur stood on ends. Jake and I immediately stopped rushing towards David's corpse. We heard it. Everyone else heard it.

Elias eyed at Jake and me as she drew down her shotgun. It was almost like a commanding officer was sternly showing her authority. That if we were about to disobey by going heads on at David's healing body, she would not tolerate it.

She didn't want us to kill David. Why?

(_Ok, seriously! Why can you thought-speak to us! ?_) Marco uttered frightfully.

The orange screen of her helmet was then directed to Marco. He now regretted asking the question. He just got her attention on him and was just asking for trouble.

(_"You are hearing me through my transmitter,"_) she explained and turned back to Jake. (_"Call off your group and leave."_)

I became angry. First, she stopped us from taking care of the insane psychopath and now she wanted us to run away with our tails between our legs? What, she thought us as animals weren't enough against a platoon of Yeerks and David?

She may have spent nine years fighting but that didn't mean she knew at all what we were capable of.

(_Don't tell us what to do! We can fight!_) I yelled.

(_Yeah! We're not chickens!_) Marco joined in. (_Why should we?_)

(_"...It is best to take my advice. You wouldn't last a second against him,"_) the woman exclaimed.

Coldly.

I gulped. Then again, as much as I hated it, she could be right. We've seen how David and Elias fight together. He was very confident that the guns, blades and martial arts were nothing but a bee sting to him.

He was on the same level as she was. And that made it all uncanny.

(_Well, that's enough for me. Let's retreat,_) Marco blurted and turned around fast.

(_Wait!_) Ax hollered as calmly as possible. His two eyes examined the woman from head to toes, with his stalk eyes checking behind for any enemy coming to him.

(_...Are you an Andalite?_)

Her grip on the shotgun softened a little and it descended a few inches. It seemed like Ax nailed it.

A Hork-Bajir suddenly jumped at her.

KA-CAK! BAM! Her reaction was quicker than it was and took it out.

(_"...Do you believe I am?"_) she asked.

(_...I do not know,_) Ax said honestly.

(_"Then that is your answer."_)

(_What?_)

She lowered her head down, as if she was about to admit the truth to us.

(_"...I do not even know what I am. Or who I am anymore."_)

(_What kind of answer is that? How can you __**not**__ know?_) I shouted.

("_...It's complicated,"_) was her next answer. ("_You do not need to trust me-_")

(_We...we do trust you,_) Jake exclaimed. (_Maybe not enough but we do. You helped us many times. You've saved that girl. And you fought the Yeerks. That doesn't make you our enemy._)

Elias said nothing at first, maybe pondering and accepting everything Jake said.

KA-CAK! BAM! Another Taxxon beside her was shot dead.

(_You should be careful. You don't know me at all. You don't know enough._) She gave a soft laugh but I wasn't sure if it was out of amusement or not. (_To think a group of children are humanity's only defense..._)

I felt my jaw dropped open.

(_You know...?_) Jake asked in shock.

Elias never replied.

(_AAAAH! ! !_) Cassie screamed behind me.

The two halves of David's body had already mended together. It then got up and blood was starting to stream back in reverse. But he stood there with his head in his hand like a real zombie. It was a gory and bloody scene.

I wanted to throw up.

He lifted up the head and placed it onto his bloodied neck and just like before, the line between his head and neck disappeared, zipping together.

David's dead eyes became alive. He was alive as he had been some minutes ago. I cursed to myself. We should have taken the chance!

"Damn, that's going to leave a splitting headache," he moaned as he adjusted his jaw. He then smiled, glancing around at the sight of aliens fighting us. "Finally. So they've listened to the message and came running to kill the Andalite Bandits."

(_What! ?_) I shouted.

"Let's just say that an "anonymous" caller gave them a small little tip," he hinted.

So it was him who brought them here. No wonder the Yeerks came unexpected! Just how deep were his ties to the Yeerks?

(_"Enough talk,"_) said the woman, lifting the shotgun up. ("_Run now. You are going to lose that girl."_)

KA-CAK!

BAM! She shot down a Taxxon at the right.

KA-CAK!

"You've been talking to them, haven't you?" David inquired.

(_"I am enough to take them down. So go after her."_)

BAM! Another Hork-Bajir dropped to the gound.

KA-CAK!

(_All of them? You got to be kidding me!_) Marco uttered.

I had to agree with Marco. But only a little. I mean, really, we've seen just how merciless yet accurate Elias was in a fight.

"I told you not a word!" David scowled and charged towards her.

(_"Don't make me repeat myself."_)

BAM!

The shot hit David's both legs as he tried to dodge. He screamed some foul word at her but it didn't bother her one bit.

KA-CAK! The last shell flung out from the shotgun.

(_"The girl is invaluable to you,"_) she explained and readied the shotgun with a fresh batch of bullets in an instance.

Kelly? Invaluable to us? What the heck did she mean by that?

(_Wait! Why is she important?_) Jake questioned.

("_...Because,"_) she began, gazing meaningful at Jake. ("_She is going in the same direction as you are."_)

The same direction? Kelly was heading in the same direction as we were? It made no sense. And we weren't heading anywhere.

Alright, I was just too confused.

But before Jake could ask again, Elias left us in the dust. She took off to fight an angry morphing David, three more Hork-Bajir and a couple of Taxxons. A few remaining Hork-Bajir and Taxxons turned their attention to us.

Jake speedily gave us the orders nonetheless. After all, it was futile right now. (_Cassie, Rachel, you go look for Kelly! The rest of us will try to distract any coming your way._)

(_Alright,_) Cassie said and we went off.

I looked back to see the others scamper off into the woods with the rest of the aliens behind them while the black-suited woman fired at one Hork-Bajir and a blur hideous monster where David once stood. Soon, the sounds of gunshots diminished the further we went.

I swallowed. I really hoped the woman was going to be alright. She just died once. How many more times could she die again?

I felt a drop hit on my nose and tinkled down my muzzle. Then more droplets came pouring as the sky darkened.

It began to rain. A few minutes later, it showered down heavily.

Fifteen minutes passed and it was like a monsoon.

(_Oh no,_) Cassie uttered. (_I've lost the scent!_)

(_What?_) I hollered.

(_The rain must be throwing off the scent!_)

I glanced round with the bear eyes of mine, hoping I would catch a glimpse of Kelly nearby.

There was no sign of her anywhere. We kept on looking.

But we never found Kelly.

* * *

_**From the Analogs of **__**E-bzzzt- Van-bzzzt-d**_

_The Hork-Bajir snarled in agony and frustration on his back, lashing his claws and bladed arms at me in vain. He mumbled at me the name the Yeerks entitled me for nine years._

_The Black Massacre._

_Do you wish to know why? It is because I killed the Yeerk's brothers and sisters without mercy. I gave the parasites no chance to fight or surrender or plead for their pitiful life. _

_It was all because of a crime they committed and long since forgotten it... _

_But I remember it well enough._

_This Hork-Bajir Controller cursed me in his language, spitting out blood from his mouth before I let a silent moment settle, took aim and fired at the host's reptilian head._

_I stared down at the bodies. A bloodstained battlefield it looked, making the tranquil and green scenery around me tainted. Several yards from a field where a young girl's special place was overlooking in the opposite direction._

_I picked up the shell casings first, then searched for David among them. However, he was already gone when I slaughtered the sixteenth Taxxon. Slipped away into the rain like the rat he truly was. He would come after the children again but I was not worried. He will take time to make another strategy. He will approach again and I will be waiting._

_...I believe you are wondering who I am._

_I am all that remains of the only fighting guerilla unit from the timeline codenamed 'The Original', recruited by the commander of that group. I am one who has broken the boundaries of time and space with a price that has been paid. I am one who has been sent here because of one prophecy, by court order of the Andalites and the remaining few human members of a representative body, previously known as the UN._

_They are gone. All of them. The people I knew no longer exist. So should I and yet...here I am._

_Thunder crackled above me. It began to rain. I gazed up and allowed it wash the alien blood away for a second time. I embraced the droplets. Cleansing my soul for the second time._

_My name is Elias Vanguard. And I have been sent to alter your time zone._

* * *

Vickie: God! I've finished! ((faints)) I must have made this chp dramatic for you readers. Gotta be because I was listening to "U + Ur hand/4ever" by Pink vs The Veronicas and the song really got me cooking up the fighting scenes. And part of it goes to "Inner Universe" from Ghost in the Shell and "Save your Life" by Black Spider. So this chp is inspired by those songs.

Marco: Why is it with your writing and music?

Dunno. Seems like I get rhythm as I write. Practically everything inspires me.

Marco: ...

So the woman lives and her name is Elias. Yeah, I know it's a guy's name. I wanted to call her Alias but it's been taken. Frankly thanks to that name, it gave me an idea of why she's called Elias. And what will become of Kelly now that the Animorphs have lost her. Well, you'll just have to find out.

And now great news. Already I'm editing chp 14 and to my great readers, it's gonna be one that answer some of your questions.

Because ladies and gentlemen! The helmet's coming off in chp 14! It's the revealing of the black-suited woman's identity! Elias! Who the heck is she is finally gonna be answered!

Elias: About time.

And here's a little something I'm gonna put up for you guys while I write the next chp. Hopefully you'll take part cuz it's a contest!

This contest is based solely on Elias' identity. All you need to do is put your answer in your review. Your answer can be anything, Andalite, human OR older-version of an Animorph char. Answers are unlimited but you can only give up to **THREE** answers. No hints, it's all random guesses. You've been given enough hints throughout the whole story.

The Question is _**WHO**_** is Elias**?

Answer eg:

1) Andalite  
2) Older version of Rachel  
3) Visser One (someone said that once, lol)

And the 1st 2 winners who get the right answer before I finish the next chp (which could be the next week or so) will win having an original character of their own in one of my next fanfics that will be one or two sequel after this one.

Marco: WHAT! ? When did you decide making more fanfics! ?

Well, in my old version, I had some ideas to come up with more stories after I finish it and I do intend to do that for the new version. I guess this is gonna be a fan-series after I finish writing this. I can see it as a great challenge for me. AND I get to continue torturing my OCs again and again. Muahahahaha!

Kelly: (whimpers and shivers) j-j

Marco: What are you whining about! ? That means more torture for me!

Elias: ...

Continue on. You can make your character take a minor or major role of the story. Main or sub character. You can make him/her an Animorph or other kind. Enemy or friend. It's up to you on how you want your character to be and I'll put him/her into the altered universe of Animorphs, Kelly and Elias Vanguard.

Marco: Why the heck are you so convinced about this contest! ?

Actually, I'm a little doubtful cuz I admit this is a hard question to answer...

Alright, start coming up with answers, everybody! And WIN!

Marco: Well then. Since it's a guessing game...how about sneaking me the answer? Huh? Huh? I wanna know who Elias is.

Nope.

Marco: ((gets chased by Nessie who appeared out of no way)) AHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! NO FAIR! ! !

Now then, the contest starts as I write riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhht...NOW!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Behind the Helmet

**Chapter Fourteen: Behind the Helmet**

_**From the Analogs of Elias Vanguard**_

_Time... Four hours and thirty minutes has passed since they have lost track of the girl. Yet, it hauntingly feels more than that. It feels it is going far too slow for me. That feeling has always been there since I arrived in this timeline nine years ago..._

_I had expected the children would find the girl in half of the time but the weather proved difficult. Unpredicted... I can relate myself to that. _

_I glanced down, noticing two of them run past my hiding place. The young Andalite, along with the bird trying its best to cope with the downpour. Because of the dimness, heavy rain and my bio-suit's cloaking, they could not see me hiding in the canopy. I kept watch till they disappeared into the dark._

_So they have not given up the search, despite the worsening conditions being their obscurity. But, the results are my only concern. What will happen was my question._

_What will happen after they have found her? What will they do next? What will their decision be? _

_And what will her choice be?_

_I knew too well in war, the given situation had only two options: to accept the outsider into their unit or eliminate the threat. A third option is immediately out of the question before it can be suggested. _

_To them, the girl can become either one of them or their betrayer. However, they should learn that they cannot always make the choices on others. _

_I had questioned myself if I should converse the boy first. It was my apprehension that it was a greater possibility he would make the final choice, picking the latter one. If he does, then nine years of surveying the girl's wellbeing will be wasted and the mission will be terminated after it has already been administered._

_Too much had already been sacrificed. Too much is at stake._

_Whatever the reasons are for deciding it is her fate to join them or be seen as betray, they did not know there were more reasons why she should be with them._

_One reason is of course, the mission and the values it will provide to them. The others...are more personal._

_They would learn soon. After all..._

_After all...that girl and I..._

_..._

_I have decided._

_I shall talk to him._

* * *

**Jake**

It was already afternoon and we still hadn't found Kelly. We've particularly searched every corner, every possible hiding place in the woods but there was no sign of her.

It hadn't stopped pouring since we last saw her. The rain made it even harder for us to look. With how cloudy the sky was to add to that, it was pitch black everywhere we looked. Barely any morph we use could see through the darkness. And it was a no go in a morph with a very sensitive nose. Kelly's trail was completely gone from the rain.

It couldn't be helped. It was just pouring cats and dogs. This was the worst kind of weather ever recorded, as the news would say, especially in this time of the year.

(_I SKIPPED MY DAY FOR THIS! ? ! ?_) Marco shouted somewhere in the obscurity.

We still kept on looking.

Several hours ago, we searched for Kelly many times until some of us had to return back home so that our families wouldn't be suspicious. Tobias and Ax continued the search for that time being. Later, I left home, telling my mom I had a project to do with Marco at his house. Everyone met at the barn again and I ordered to continue looking for her for the third time and be back in an hour.

More than an hour passed before I turned back.

(_Ax, we should go back!_) I heard Tobias call out.

I peered into the darkness. You couldn't see me in my wolf morph and in this rain but I was there. Drenched into the fur that the only thing the wolf in me had wanted was to find a deep warm cave.

But now wasn't a time to survey for a place to dry out.

Not far away, I could make out Ax's Andalite form and Tobias perching on a tree nearby. His talons were the only thing helping him from being blown off with the wind.

(_But we have not found Kelly!_) Ax exclaimed worriedly.

(_Yes, I know! But this is seriously BAD weather! My wings can't take the wind! We can find her once it clears up!_)

(_She is still out there and so are the Yeerks! We have to find her before they do!_)

This was the first time I've ever seen Ax so concerned over someone who isn't at all his friends or his people. He only met Kelly in a matter of days and he was already holding himself responsible for what happened to Kelly.

But he shouldn't blame himself for what had happened. I doubt anyone of us would want him to do that. Even Kelly.

(_Ax!_) I called. He gazed at me with four very anxious eyes. (_...We'll find her._)

He calmed down a little.

(_Yes, Prince Jake._) Ax looked back into the drizzling darkness.

Kelly was out there in the rain, where the Yeerks were looking too. Anyone of us could only hope she hid somewhere safe. And hopefully, the Yeerks would give up their search for good because of the weather.

All six of us then returned to the barn, soaked to the bones. It was confirmed to all of us that neither of us found Kelly. All we could do now was to wait until the rain could clear away.

Waiting for us at the barn was Erek. Erek is a little different. He's an android called a Chee, created by the Pemalites.

I had asked him earlier to look up on anything and everything about the Black Massacre and David. And also the Yeerks' current movement. If David had tipped them off about where Kelly was in the woods, who knew what else he said to them.

It made me anxious to think he could also point out our usual meeting spots. Even worse, our homes. Another thought was that he was holding back that information, maybe as a bargain chip.

I had never felt so helpless, thinking that this different person, but still the same David, could really have us in his grasp.

I guess this was what we got for getting rid of him. Now he was here, all grown up and more dangerous than before, thirsty for vengeance.

Entering the barn, we demorphed back to kids and Cassie tossed in some towels for us to dry up.

"Erek, any news about the Yeerks?" I asked.

"Not a lot," Erek answered. "They don't seem to be targeting here or any specific place. So far, they've only scouting sections of the forest. I did find out they are ending their search soon and moving back to the city."

I let loose a very soft sigh. It was partly good news. That meant their main focus had been the woods and nothing else. There was nothing that stirred their interest on us. But I was still anxious.

"That's swell," Marco intoned. "Because I really didn't want my dad inviting any Yeerk Controllers in the house."

"I've also double-checked with Kelly's house. There haven't been any known Controllers visiting her family so far."

"That's good to hear," Cassie said.

"Maybe, but for how long?" Rachel pointed. "We don't know if the Yeerks got a good look at Kelly. And after everything, sooner or later, they're going to make her family into Controllers just to get her."

Cassie squeezed her hands uneasy, a tall tell sign she didn't like the idea.

I guess I should be partly grateful I asked Erek to check on Kelly's family... You start to learn from your mistakes.

David...the kid David immediately lost his parents to the Yeerks because he unknowingly sent an email to Visser Three on selling the very source of our morphing power, the _Escafil _Device. The moment he sent his reply was the moment he sealed his fate and lost everything.

We felt...sympathetic and took him in as a member. That became our biggest mistake.

But just checking on Kelly's family wasn't enough to know if everything was alright. That the Yeerks didn't know who Kelly really was. If they actually got one picture of her, one image of what she looked like, then her life was completely over.

Although, I wondered... Elias, the woman.

She had been protecting Kelly the whole time. And maybe even before the mall incident. So how far was she doing the protection, to the point her family was also safe? To the point she ensured that the Yeerks wouldn't know about Kelly?

"Did you find out about the woman?" I asked.

"I have gathered all the information relating to the alias you gave me, on the "Black Massacre". But not on the name, Elias. I assume that the Yeerks don't know her real pseudonym."

"And?" Marco uttered impatiently.

"It's very little," Erek replied. "No reports on her psychical appearance, age or characteristics. There's not much data about the woman but apparently the Yeerks are very fearful of her."

"Who wouldn't?" said Rachel.

"History?" I asked.

"She first appeared nine years ago, somewhere in Canada. The location was close to where a transportation of voluntary human Controllers was being transferred to a new hiding place. It seems that the Yeerks' old one was right next door to a warehouse near a border. There was apparently a routine check for possession of illegal weapons and hence attracting a lot of attention."

"Which means their secret would have been out."

Erek nodded.

"Bummer. That would have saved us the trouble," Marco groaned.

"But during the transportation, they had a problem," Erek continued. "The location was at a road, very isolated from the nearest city, although with little vehicles. The transporting vehicle got into a car accident that delayed their schedule. A truck driver and a family of three were involved."

Cassie looked uneasy. "What happened to them?"

Erek gave a grim look. We knew it was coming. "Sadly, they were killed by Hork-Bajir guarding the vehicle."

Those people were unfortunate to have cross paths with the Yeerks. They didn't deserve that, like any other people who got involved with them involuntarily…or not.

"So when does the _"Black Massacre"_ cue in?" Marco then interrupted the grim atmosphere.

"After those people were killed. I was surprised by the description of the assault in the report. She managed to inflicted damage to the Yeerks with excellent acceleration. She slaughtered the Hork-Bajir in a matter of minutes and left only one alien Controller as a survivor."

(_A.k.a. the Black Massacre,_) Tobias exclaimed from above.

"She was quick, didn't give them a chance to fight back. The human Controllers panicked and ran after that. Three days later, the Yeerks starved to death but the humans were recaptured. This was the first encounter the Yeerks had with her."

"You said an alien was left alive. Who was the survivor?" I asked.

"You should know. It's Visser Three. He was the Visser who carried out the transportation."

The noises from the animal cages were suddenly blocked out from my ears when he said that. The barn turned quiet. Very quiet.

Visser Three was there when it happened? And did the Black Massacre just let our greatest enemy live on purpose? Why?

"What! ? That woman's not the sensitive type! We all saw what she did!" Marco shouted.

"Yes, she could have easily taken out Visser Three from what you have told me but I have no information what her reason was to back off. But since the incident, Visser Three has became obsessed with finding out about her, gathering as much detail, whether fact or rumor, as he could. Thanks to that, I was able to collect the information easily without lifting a finger."

"God! What the heck is going on-?"

Rachel elbowed Marco to shut him up.

"It does explain why he knows her and why he holds a grudge," she said. "But how come we've never heard of her until now?"

"From what I've gathered, after the first incident, it appears she only approached to high-rank Yeerks and on few occasions when there is a mass infestation. And there were many times she easily slipped by, even when there were heavy surveillances."

(_Vissers. She went after other Vissers,_) said Ax.

"Yes. Namely Visser One and Visser Two."

Marco soon became even more disturbed. Of course, it would involve his mother.

Visser One _was_ his mother. Well, the host of Visser One.

I knew immediately, it was the kind of news Marco didn't want to hear. That the Black Massacre had crossed paths with her before we learnt anything about Elias. I wasn't sure which he may had thought of: that Elias could have fought against his own mother just like she did with the mall cop or that she could have save her by extracting Visser One out of her but chose not to.

The last time we had seen Visser One was at a destroyed underwater Yeerk facility. And we don't know if she was still alive after the explosion.

"Did she ever have to fight against them?" Marco then asked.

"Marco," Cassie called, sounding anxious.

"Not really. She only sabotaged with their plans. Most of them were making people with high positions into hosts and other major attempts to speed up the invasion," Erek answered. "But never went face to face with the Vissers."

Marco wasn't sure to be upset or relieved.

"Erek, how many Yeerks did she take down?" I asked, hoping that would distract them from the information about the Vissers.

"They're pretty big numbers."

"Tell us."

He took a deep breath, as if preparing for the speech. "Possibly 57 231 Yeerks, including the recent ones, 6 954 Hork-Bajir, 12 423 Taxxons, 1 137 Garatrons and...0 humans. All were Controllers and during the period of nine years but these are estimated numbers," Erek explained.

Those were big numbers and they could be higher. What was more shocking was that not a single human died by Elias' hands.

She killed Yeerks in a number of nine years and we've only been fighting for more than a year.

Everyone in the barn fell silent.

(_...No wonder the Yeerks are afraid of her. She's a destroyer,_) Tobias broke the silence.

"They have every right to. Just thinking about it sends chills down my spine," Rachel said.

Kill, the word was in my head. It was an urge we would always had to face when we morph into a new animal. We'd try to stop ourselves from attacking one another or eating something vile. We had to overcome that urge or we could lose ourselves to the instinct. Many of us nearly experienced that.

I wondered if that woman had the urge like us. But that would be ridiculous, she wasn't an animal.

Then again, we didn't even know if she's human or Andalite. All we knew was she was a cold-blooded killer.

"I've also discovered several other incidents that could be tie to the woman. There was no evidence that she was present but they seemed severe enough for her to cause it. One example was about a year ago. A Blade Ship was destroyed near Mars-"

"Oh, come on," Marco uttered, disbelieving it. "Even that, you're giving her too much credit."

"I would agree with you. The report said it was supposed a fault in the system but the damage was just far too significant. I wouldn't pass the idea she might have something to do with it."

"Then again, we have taken down one or two Yeerk ships before," Rachel pointed out. "I'm not saying it was easy the last few times but it is possible."

(_So...is she an Andalite? Trapped as a human?_) Tobias asked.

"There is nothing saying she is or isn't. Visser Three undoubtedly believes she is one. But there's no proof to suggest it," Erek continued.

"You know, I don't think she is an Andalite," Cassie said.

"And why would you say that?" Marco uttered. "She has Andalite weapons, she kicks Yeerk butts and she thought-speaks!"

"Marco, she did that with some gadget," Rachel pointed.

"You're missing the point. She _'__**thought-speaks'**_!" Marco highlighted the words with a twitching of two fingers in each hand.

"Well, didn't David call her "Elias"?" Cassie stated. "That's not an alien's name."

"Yeah, come to think of it, that name's supposed to be a name for a guy," Rachel pointed out.

"So? Anyone could go with a guy's name," Marco said.

"But isn't it kind of weird for a woman to have a man's name?" she questioned confusedly.

(_Maybe it's a codename,_) Tobias implied.

The more we tried rattling our brains on this one, the more questions we were getting. It was just getting frustrating.

I simply sighed and just continued. "What about David?"

"That was a lot harder to find. And I triple-checked. The 'current' David is still where you left him. But this 'other' David, I've found a few reports with the description. And most of them interweaved with those on this Elias person."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Those two had some history to be at each other throats," Rachel said.

"I have found some unusual reports about unknown animals appearing. Several of them were also about these animals attacking and destroying a number of Yeerk locations. Even, killing human hosts. Most of the Yeerks were when they gathered for Kandronna Rays. If you say that David seemed to have more advanced morphing powers, these might be it."

I still had to wonder where David was able to 'improve' his morphing power. I had asked Ax if such a thing was possible and while he did say that the morphing power was still new, morphing just one limb was impractical.

Once you think of an animal, you completely morph into that animal. There can be some control of it but as Ax confirmed, there was no way to have an arm remained in a morph for a while.

And I had another grim idea. Elias had spent nine years not killing a single human host... How many has David killed?

"But isn't it odd? If David's been around for nine years, shouldn't he be coming after us? Or maybe stopping us from turning him into a rat?" Marco pointed. "He was here for nine years. I'm pretty sure he'd waltz up and stop the whole thing from happening."

"Unless someone stopped him," I said. As easily as I said that, I wondered if Elias had anything to do with that. I didn't cross it out. After all, she was just as capable of battling as David was.

"Maybe he should have. Think about it. If this older version of David had stopped younger self of David from selling the blue box, he wouldn't get lose everything. We wouldn't be betrayed. Better yet, have a new member in the group."

"Somehow, I don't think it's as easy as it sounds."

"Then what has he been doing for nine years?" Cassie asked.

"Plotting our deaths? Fighting against the Black Massacre? Having tea with the duchess? I can make a long list," Marco droned.

"I'd rather you don't," Rachel said.

"Whatever the case or reason was, we know that David is here. And I doubt he plans on leaving things alone," I said. "Anything else?"

"There was a pattern I noticed." Erek slipped out an envelope from his jacket, a little wet from the rain but protected whatever was inside dry. He opened it and pulled out a number of photos. "I managed to get these from the reports on Elias and print them out from my house."

Six of us looked at the photos. They were scenes of normal urban and rural places. But there was one thing unusual in them.

In each photo, there was something in them, blurred and fuzzy, nearly undetectable from the camera's eye. One photo showed of a strange wheel-shaped thing, zooming at lightning speed to the point it was just barely visible. It only left behind a thin line on the floor of a hallway. Another showed of what looked like a whale in the sky, but as small as a brushstroke in the photo and flying in the sky above the trees. In another photo, it showed the glowing eyes of a weird horned tiger-like creature, only it had another set of eyes at its tail, in a very dark room. It tail seemed to launch at the camera and bared its teeth.

"What kind of circus freaks are these?" Marco uttered.

"These aren't any animals I know of," Cassie said. "Not on Earth, at least."

"Ax?"

Ax shook his head. (_While I may not have had the fullest interest with my classes, I certainly know I have never seen these creatures before, Prince Jake._)

"Actually, there is absolutely nothing of what these things could be," Erek stated. "Whether of alien origin or not."

"And they also started appearing nine years ago?" Cassie asked.

"More like throughout the duration of nine years ago. Several of these photos were from a few paranormal websites. It seemed some extremists photographed these and assumed they were real legends. One stated in a forum he saw a real life thunderbird."

Erek pointed at one photo with a faint image of a four-winged strange bird in the distance. Oddly, there were long sharp tendrils sticking out from the feathers of its wings. Maybe I was seeing it wrong.

But you could probably call it a thunderbird. Because I never saw anything like it.

It was as if somebody blended together a number of animals to create something completely new and yet 'naturally' legendary. But that was just impossible.

"But what does this pattern have to do with Elias?" Rachel asked.

"It has to do with Elias. Because they only appeared after Elias was present in specific locations. I compared the places where the photos taken to Elias' known sites in the reports and I found they were almost close by whenever she was around."

"And when she was after the Yeerks," I said.

Erek nodded.

"So...what are they? Her pets?" Rachel uttered. "...Guardians?"

"I'm not sure what they can be called. There have been some Yeerks who reported monsters with Elias and some even attacked the Taxxon and Hork-Bajir Controllers. Also, these encounters were few and rare over the course of nine years. Visser Three believes the creatures are probably illusions Elias crafted."

"Maybe," I said and picked up one of the photos. One hard look at the tiger creature and two sets of its golden eyes and I knew it just couldn't be a delusion. "But they look awfully real to me."

"Let's just hope we don't come across them," Marco pleaded. "I'm sure that one's got teeth."

"Alright, let's recap about Elias," I said. "She's an enemy of the Yeerks."

"She can recuperate in seconds," Rachel uttered.

"Which makes her and David either undead or immortal," Marco interrupted.

"She is incredibly strong and quick," Erek added. "Possibly accompanied with mysterious creatures."

(_She has a set of equipment that has not been invented yet by my people,_) said Ax.

(_She's been around for nine years fighting,_) Tobias exclaimed.

"And she has a deep connection with Kelly and David," said Cassie.

"Which is the real mystery here. Why Kelly? What the heck did she mean that she's going the same direction?" Rachel asked.

(_You'd wish we could talk to her again,_) said Tobias.

"And get killed by her? No way!" Marco snapped. "I want to live a little longer, thank you."

"Erek?" Cassie called. Erek had turned away from the conversation and was looking at one of the beams in the barn.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think we should cut this discussion short," he explained.

"And why would you say that?" Rachel asked, folding her arms.

"We're being watched."

We jumped onto our feet and glanced around quickly. Someone was in the barn and we weren't even aware! Did he creep in above us while we were talking?

(_I do not see the intruder,_) said Ax.

"Where is he, Erek?" I questioned.

"I don't really know if it's a he or a she," Erek explained.

"It? Do you mean there's something here with us?" Rachel uttered.

"It's not a human, nor any animal I know of in my database. Looks kind of similar to the one in the photos."

"Erek, bubby, you're not making sense!" Marco snapped.

"Then how about it's blending in with the surroundings?"

"Come again?"

"It's camouflaging. An effective one at that."

I gazed up at the beams above. "Where is it then?"

"The third one to the left."

"Ax!"

FWAPP!

His tail blade fired and swung as high as he could over the beam.

"Did you get it?" Rachel yelled.

Bam!

I heard the sound of a heavy object landing next to me. I turned to the sound but there was nothing on the floor. Just straw drifting off.

Then beady eyes suddenly appeared. I backed off with fright. But that weren't the only thing that were materializing. Soon after I jumped, a flat triangular head became visible as many sharp things ran down its emerging body and tail.

Whatever this thing was, it just appeared out of nowhere. And whatever it was, it wasn't from this world.

At fight glance, it was a brown-green lizard. About the size of quite a big dog, patterned with weird neutral colored stripes and spots, visibly faint. A lizard with eight scaly legs. With horn-like spikes along its spine to the tip of its long tail. With six eyes staring straight at me.

It was either some alien creature or a mutated freak of nature.

"Grrssssssssssssssssss!" it hissed. Its mouth split open like a spider's mandibles and revealed a pair of fangs when it snapped at us.

"Yikes!" Rachel screeched.

FWAPP!

Ax attacked it but it leapt back tremendously fast for an alien lizard.

It gave another ferocious hiss. With that, it rolled up into a ball and as if it just swallowed diesel fuel, it spun on its blades right out of the barn and into the rain outside. The blades sliced across the ground like a wheel as they gave a whispering sound that faded with the rain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING! ?" Marco yelled at full volume.

"Move out!" I shouted.

"But we just got dry!"

We marched out of the barn and got wet again in the rain. The only light that helped us see in the rain was the lightbulb hanging outside the barn.

"Do you see it?" Cassie cried out.

(_It's too heavy to see anything,_) Tobias hollered.

Thunder boomed above us. Then...footsteps. Slow. Soft. In front of us.

An orange glow emitted from the rain around us. At fast I thought it was a firefly but it became brighter and brighter like it was approaching us.

Someone was coming.

"Get ready to morph!" I ordered. "Anything can happen!"

(_Prince Jake? May I point out something urgent?_)

"What is it, Ax?"

(_I cannot move._)

"What! ?"

I suddenly couldn't circle round. I looked down and saw something sticky and gleaming silvery on my jacket and shoes.

"Web?"

"What's going on, Jake! ?" Rachel yelled.

The footsteps grew louder and louder. We struggled but the web looked like it was getting thicker the more we moved.

Finally, the trespasser stepped into the light.

I swallowed. It was the black-suited woman, Elias. In the flesh. And lying across her shoulders was the freaky alien lizard like a tamed pet.

"Tobias, I **wished** you never asked for her to appear out of the blues!" Marco hollered.

I looked about. None of us could fight, let alone move tail and legs respectively out of the webbing. We were vulnerable.

But Elias showed no interest to start a fight. And she has never raised a hand since we first met her.

She began to stroke her hand along its scaly side, carefully avoiding its blades. It let out some sort of contented extraterrestrial purr. Two of its back legs even twitched constantly like a dog getting a belly rub.

What a weird animal it was. Was it even a pet alien?

The woman slowly grasped a blade. Then she swiftly swung her hand away and the lizard unexpectedly broke.

Broke like a fallen vase. Into millions and millions of blue triangular pieces blazing in the dark, a shining blue vortex swirling around Elias. Those pieces broke into smaller pieces again and again until they vanished. The lizard was completely gone just as the pieces disappeared.

It was like something done by Stephen Spielberg. Only it wasn't special effect. It was real.

"Really, what's going on! ?" Rachel shouted and began tearing at the webbing.

I soon felt a little loose in the webbing. Maybe the rain was dissolving it.

Regardless if we could budge sooner or later, Elias made the next move. Her hand dropped down to her side. Then one of her guards started to glow. Popping into her open palm immediately was a weird-looking sphere as small as a baseball.

"It can't be!" Erek shouted in awe. "That's-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Elias quickly tossed it up into the air. A loud big bang erupted and light exploded, then Rachel shouted, "Look–!"

It all stopped.

Everything.

I looked over my shielding arms. The heavy rain. Silence. The Animorphs in their battling poses, frozen. Erek looking shocked. Stopped dead.

Raindrops hovered in the air around me.

Everything and everything was frozen. Still. Motionless.

Except for me. And Elias. And the sphere that was now blazing and floating in midair.

I was amazed but also terrified. It was as if the whole world was a video and Elias hit the "pause" button.

The remote control had to be the sphere. And it looked awfully like the Time Matrix. But it couldn't be...

(_"If you are wondering."_)

A voice spoke. The same automatic voice we've been hearing. Coming from Elias. Every time I heard it, I couldn't help but be on edge. It was like how we thought-speak to each other but hers was somehow...unnatural to us.

She spoke in a calm but cold and hardened way.

(_"It is not the Time Matrix."_)

I jumped. Did she read my mind or something? No, a better question would be, how did she know about the Time Matrix?

(_"It is an advanced replicate of the Time Matrix but only a prototype. What you see now is the suspension of time and space that will hold for fifteen minutes."_)

Replicate? Freeze time?

(_"During these fifteen minutes, we shall talk,"_) she said.

I was surprised but also relaxed. All this time, she just wanted to talk to me.

(_"So,"_) she continued. (_"Speak, boy. Time is counting."_)

A question. I could ask her a question. Any question. No strings attached.

So I easily asked the one question that has been bothering us since we first saw Elias at the mall.

"...Who are you?" I asked. "Where did you come from?"

(_"I am unauthorized to answer those questions,"_) she said.

"What?" Did someone order her not to spill the beans? "Unauthorized? But you said we would talk! Isn't that why you're here? Just what is your connection with Kelly? Why are you here?"

(_"Again, I am unauthorized to tell reasons of my objective."_)

So she really wasn't going to give answers. Then why did she come here? What was the point of meeting me?

(_"However,"_) she began. (_"It is not unauthorized that I show you something... To give you a reason why you must keep looking for the girl. Why you must keep her alive. This is my consent."_)

I was totally baffled. She didn't make sense. We haven't even given up looking for Kelly.

(_"See it as a precaution...to regard as me a friend or foe."_)

She waited for my answer. It looked like I could go this far. If I tried to ask why, she might leave.

I had no choice but to agree.

"Okay," I said.

A quick moment passed steadily. Her hands then slowly reached for her helmet and started fiddled with the back. A couple of mechanical sounds later, a loud clicking sound echoed and was followed by a hiss and streams of air exiting out from the helmet. Another set of sounds came out, like tight-drum locks undoing themselves.

I held my breath. I was expecting something a lot worse than we've faced underneath that helmet. With all that heavy secured bolts and devices inside that helmet, who wouldn't be thinking it was hiding the face of some terrifying humanoid. Like Predator. Or another new alien species. Maybe some decaying undead person.

It was just no way it could be a normal-looking human inside the helmet. She might look human but…I didn't know what to think anymore.

But I stayed put. I couldn't let my imagination get the better of me.

Elias positioned her hands around the rim of the helmet and slowly slid if off. I began to feel at ease when I first saw the familiar hairless beige skin. Next were lips. Human lips. Gradually, locks of red hair slipped from under the helmet and fell down to her neck.

Then finally, the ey-

I felt my mouth gap open as I stared straight into those eyes, both serene and cold. I couldn't help but feel an eerie sense of familiarity. The cold stare she was giving wasn't what I was shocked to see, feeling shivers down my spine. It was something else that caught me completely by surprise. And at the same time, I wasn't sure what it was.

At first...the red short hair was what threw the familiarity off completely. To me, she was a redhead who I've never seen or met before and yet I felt I have when I examined her face and her eyes. Everything told me I did but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Because no matter what, I couldn't help but think of one person I knew.

"You have not realized it?" the woman asked...in her normal voice. Not through her transmitter or gizmos. Her **real** voice. "...Maybe this will."

She raised one hand up and covered over her left eye.

My eyes bugged as wide as they could go. My jaw dropped instantly as I slowly made the connections. Now I knew why this woman was particularly close to Kelly. Why she was protecting her.

I've seen it before. I've seen that one eye. Everyday and every time with a wide smile, not with the wintriness and red short hair I saw now. The face I knew was always with fairly odd but strong cheerfulness when she approached me and asked one question three weeks ago, right before the dance.

The owner of that face kept the left eye well hidden under her light brown fringe. But only recently, when she was attacked by David, I just saw a quick glimpse that told me it was a very different color.

"But...you're..." I gasped.

Both hands descended to the sides, the helmet still grasped. A hazel eye and a blue eye were looking down at me...

If they were there, right before me...and the other owner somewhere far away...

No. It was just impossible...

But she stood there with the proof: those two different eye colors and similar physical structures on the face.

I finally blurted it out, even if it was just too crazy.

"Kelly?"

Yeah, I know. It was insane. But...it really was Kelly. A future self of Kelly standing in front of me.

Just like the older self of David, a grown up version of Kelly, what she would look like in the future, was right there with me.

Kelly from the future was present, wearing a full-body futuristic armored suit and possessing changeable weapons. Who could effortlessly take down an army of Yeerks without flinching. Who could fight quickly against David and evade a swing of an Andalite tail. Who couldn't die easily and stand back onto her feet without any scratches or gapping wounds.

How could this be the same odd girl in good spirits I knew from school?

I know this was getting tiring but I had to say it in my mind. What the heck was going on here?

The woman said nothing, just blinked once.

"That name," she began in a steady voice. "You shouldn't say it very straightforward to a stranger. You make the mistake thinking that person is who you believe...especially when there are too many differences."

"But-"

"Yes," she stopped me. "I am that girl. But I am not. Thus my name is not Kelly."

My brain was completely on overdrive. Part of the logic she said made some sense. But she looked a lot like Kelly! Without the dyed hair, maybe. She had to be Kelly!

And yet, it wasn't her. There wasn't any hint of optimism Kelly had. Not even a slice of emotion. The woman before me was emotionless: it was hard to read whether she was delighted or irritated. It was kind of like the face of an Andalite, detached, but at least through the eyes, you could tell some form of emotion. But the woman looked like she has been through so many hardships for so long that she became sick and tired of giving a face.

Or that she has never given an expression in her entire life.

Kelly the positive and sociable oddball. And Elias the merciless and silent assassin.

Two complete personalities. Two different people. Yet the same...

It wasn't Kelly who was talking to me. The Kelly I knew was somewhere in the woods, not here having a discussion with me.

This was a lot for me to handle.

"Then...what should I call you?" I finally asked.

She merely blinked but took her time. I began to wonder...

...If it had been a long time since she said her name.

"Elias," she responded. "My name is Elias Vanguard."

So that was **her** name. And now I knew what the connection was between Kelly and Elias. It answered at least half of a question.

But I wanted more answers and I wanted them now. With that, I blurted my questions right out.

"What the heck is going on? Why are you Kelly? What was that lizard? And what's David doing here! ?"

"Enough, I do not want this talk wasted on too many questions. The time will come when you are given your answers. Just not now," she said. "I am here to speak with you on one matter only."

What matter? There were many matters about her and everything that happened and she was here just to talk about one! ?

I looked at her and she looked at me. She was going to be here for a while, then she would disappear, leaving me with questions unanswered.

"You have the privilege of asking five questions before the minutes are up. The answers are only 'yes' or 'no'. In return, I will ask you one question. Understood?" she questioned.

I realized she really couldn't give me the answers, even if she wanted to. Some hotshot had ordered her to seal her lips. Maybe for good reasons. Again, there was nothing for me to do but agree with her.

"...Alright."

"You have ten minutes. You may begin."

Ten minutes to ask five questions. It was pop quiz all over again but I was the one giving out the paper. I had to be careful of what I say so I gave it some thought as quickly as possible. When I examined her from head to toe, it was then it hit me.

She wore a suit that is like from a very good sci-fic movie. She carried weapons that Andalites haven't even finished inventing. And she's an older version of Kelly, just like David.

I thought about it.

"Are you from the future?"

"Yes."

Alright, but that just made things more confusing!

"Nine minutes," she told me.

"Is that man, David, from the future also?"

"Yes."

So David really did come from the future. Maybe from the same time as Elias. Not some clone or evil twin.

"Are you an Andalite?"

"...No."

There had been a pause there. It didn't sound like a lie but more of a hesitation, whether or not she was sure of herself. Well, regardless, that told me Kelly was not too. Elias was human too, after all. 100% human. I think...

Great, I was just as confused as I was two minutes ago!

"Are there others like you?"

"No."

I was surprised. She didn't have any comrades with the same weapons and suit as she did and she had been alone for nine years. I was amazed she had been fighting the Yeerks all by herself.

"Are you here to fight the Yeerks?"

"No...the Yeerks are not my priority," she said. "But if they interfere, I will annihilate them."

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you before. Five questions only. And I've said it before. I am unauthorized to speak the motive of my presence."

I mentally cursed at myself for using up the questions so quickly. I wished I was more careful. I could have learnt a little more about Elias and what was going on.

"Now then, my question," Elias said. "Under no circumstances do you reveal the relation between the girl and me to your unit or to her. Will you recruit the girl into your group?"

I looked at her like she was making a joke. But one gaze at her emotionless face told me she wasn't. She probably has never joked before.

"You're asking a lot in just one question," I said.

"It is not about numbers or advantages. If she is with you, I'd have least to worry about her safety. I do know you are considering whether to do so or eliminate her if she was to be like your previous recruit, Pris – I mean, David."

I felt uneasy. Guilty. Yes, I was thinking that Kelly could turn out to be like David. And what was worse, the future self of Kelly already knew our objective: take Kelly out if she proved to be a threat. How much did she know about us to know what we did to David?

I gulped, expecting her to gun me down. But she remained passively stiff.

"You are only doing so for the intention of your secret and the welfare of your allies. You have every right to get rid of her if it ever comes down to that choice," she exclaimed. "But let me remind you this... There can never be another David."

I was surprised to hear that. After all, I've just seen another older-looking David with a psychotic killer outlook.

But as much as I believed, Elias was right. The man with the white jacket was still David. Not some clone or doppelganger. Not a figment of my imagination.

"Nor can there be another Kelly." she continued, watching me look dumbfounded.

Just as I've thought about David, I thought about Kelly.

Comparing Kelly to Elias, sure, there were some similarities but that was as far as they could go. The same was with comparing Kelly to David. That meant I was comparing Elias to David. And there was nothing similar between them and David.

"She can benefit in helping you save humanity. Or she can betray you by revealing information to the Yeerks. But tell me this, do you believe she is that kind of person?"

I didn't reply to the question immediately. I thought that for a moment. I barely knew Kelly. Everyone else didn't know Kelly that well. She was just a normal kid before she was pulled into this mess. Just like David.

But like Elias said, they were different. She wasn't a sociopath. She didn't recently lose her family or home to the Yeerks. She wasn't an enemy to us at the start.

She wasn't the kind of person who'd turn her back on you...

She ran away from home. She was struggling with her dreams that were about us. About the invasion. She saved Ax from getting caught by Controllers without knowing. She also shockingly injured a Hork-Bajir right in the eye, what Tobias told us. She was the kind of person who would be willing to sacrifice everything for those she didn't even know, just like she did for Ax.

Even if she knew nothing about this war, she got involved. That was it. I couldn't judge her because of that or our past mistake. I couldn't decide to abandon her or get rid of her just because she might turn to be like David.

For all I know...in the future, she'd turn to be like Elias. Not David.

Looking at Elias helped me think better. Throughout the whole time, Elias had not done anything that could label her an enemy, despite if she was a feared assassin. And while this woman and Kelly were the same – the future and the present – they were completely different.

Kelly was her own person. Kelly wasn't David.

Kelly was Kelly.

"No. Kelly isn't that kind of person. That's why I haven't decided yet," I said.

It was Elias' turn to look almost surprised. Almost. I couldn't tell.

"If you came here to make sure nothing happened to her that will happen to you, then you're mistaken. I'm not going to make that decision yet, not until we find her. And when we do, we'll decide. We might or might not decide to take her as one of ours. And she can go up to a Controller and tell about us or she can help us fight. Whichever happens, it happens. But I'm not going to make a decision now, based on the idea that she could become a traitor to us!" I told her. "Because Kelly is Kelly. Nothing's going to change that."

Everything was silent.

I gulped. Did I touch a nerve?

"Heh," she laughed, I think. It wasn't really a laugh. "So you believe I am doing this to make certain that my future is protected if the girl was with you?"

Well, that's what happened in the movie, "Back to the future", right? Something happens to the future, you go to the past to fix it and hurray, time is back to normal. Or you do something stupid and screw up the timeline.

"How foolish. That is expected from a child."

Ok, I felt insulted by that.

"What makes you think I am only here to ensure **my** existence? I am not selfish. Not anymore," she said. "I am securing that girl's existence, not mine. I have nowhere to go, no one to turn to. I don't even have a time to go back. So what is the point of defending my future and not **hers**?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Wasn't it the case? If she was the future, wouldn't anything that happened to Kelly happen to Elias?

"...How should I say this? Whatever happens to her cannot affect me anymore. Whatever the future will be for her shall not be my future. In other words..."

She lifted up her helmet and wore it back on. Again, the clicking noises echoed and a sound of air being sucked in erupted. She then gazed at me momentarily through the orange screen.

She then spoke.

(_"I am dead to this world."_)

The silence came back, this time eerie and with her mechanical thought-speak.

I still wondered what she meant by those words.

(_"This conversation is over. Do not tell your allies about this. It is between you and me. If you do speak, boy..."_)

Suddenly, I had a gun pointed at me. I didn't even see it being withdrawn from those guards of hers!

(_"There will be consequences."_)

I had never been so terrified. I've never even heard a much scarier voice like hers! It was like her mood changed from mild composure to killer instinct!

But I stood my grounds, even though I was shaking. I just couldn't back down, not when I have finally talked to her. I couldn't be scared of her anymore.

She was still an ally. Someone we could trust. Someone who knew everything. And someone in the same shoes as we were.

Her hold on the gun relaxed and she drew it down.

(_"...It suits you."_)

"Huh?"

(_"This leadership you carry."_)

Tock-tock-tock.

I heard a weird sound. I thought it was a clock. But in the middle of the woods?

(_"I advise you,"_) she said. (_"Don't carry all your burdens on your shoulders. You're not alone in this war."_)

I was awestruck. To hear that from her meant a lot to me. We were just kids, fighting the Yeerks without telling anyone about the invasion. Not one word. We were alone in this fight, just the six of us.

It's been a long time since we met someone else who knew about this war. We met Elfangor back then. And now we met Elias.

Tock-tock-tock.

Now I knew where the sound was coming from. The sphere.

(_"Time is up, Jake Berenson,"_) she said.

I was shocked. "Wait, how did you-! ?"

Tock.

Another bang and flash.

The rain moved down.

"-out!" Rachel yelled.

Time was moving again. The sphere stopped glimpsing and dropped into Elias's hand. She drew it back to her guards and it was gone, along with her gun. The others stopped moving once realizing the sphere wasn't present anymore.

I stood before Elias. She stood before me, stationary.

It was over, the conversation between me and Elias.

"Jake, should we morph now?" my cousin whispered to me.

I didn't reply. I was at a stare lockdown with Elias. If I moved just one second, she'd be gone.

She knew my full name. **My** name.

I began to wonder, referring to the movie, Back to the Future. Did she also...meet me in the future?

"Jake?"

(_"Animorphs."_)

Everyone jumped with fright.

"Oh man! She knows our group name! ?" Marco hollered.

Elias' guards glowed again but a weapon or some doohickey didn't materialize from either of them. Instead, a book appeared into her right hand.

She tossed it to me. I glanced down at it in my hands.

The book wasn't some futuristic device. It really _**was**_ a book, wrapped in plastic, keeping itself dry from the rain. The cover was a little worn but had a mixture of floral and postage design in browns and reds. Titled on it was the word, 'Diary' in a dirty gold.

Written at the bottom...was the name, Kelly.

(_"This may help you better with your search,"_) Elias explained. (_"The girl's pet will easily track her down with the scent."_)

The girl's pet?

FWAPP!

As quick as a flash, Elias somersaulted back, missing Ax's tail blade. That was when I realized I could move. The web had completely melted away.

Elias went up so high that she would have cleared off on an Olympic high jump. All I could see was the glowing orange screen of her helmet falter in the distance until it completely disappeared in the darkness.

She was gone. Again.

Rachel ran ahead but stopped. "Where'd she go?"

"Jake, are you alright?" Cassie asked.

"Y-Yeah," I said. "I'm okay."

"One minute she appears, the next she leaves," Marco grumbled. "What the heck was she here for! ?"

(_...I think I've seen that creature,_) Tobias muttered.

"Excuse me... You've seen that lizard, bird boy? And where, pray tell, did you see that…thing?"

(_Marco, don't you remember? That's one of the drawings we saw in Kelly's book._)

Marco's eyes popped wide open in the rain.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

_Jake Berenson, merely a boy in his teens and barely a leader. A complete mirror of the commander I remember from my original timeline... How awkward to meet one of the very firsts by the name, "Animorphs". However, I had not anticipated meeting him this early but considering the events and obstructions, it could not be helped._

_To see him stare at me in awe and note the unpredicted similarity gave me no reaction. None at all. I have no emotions. I am nothing but an empty shell on the battlefield, alone on this planet and in this time._

_Those children have every right to know more. However, I decided not to reveal everything. Not about the Original. The reason I am here right now. And why I still exist despite changing the past._

_There will be enough time for all of them to meet me again, to know full pledge of my identity, to ask more questions and be given more complicated answers no matter how simple they are put. To fully be aware about the changes...so that it would be of advantage to them and only them._

_But not now. Not yet... Not everything. It will happen later when the girl's fate has been secured. The moment I speak of my motives is the moment my life is forfeit._

_It has been a long period of nine years... No, it has been much longer than that. Much too long. And now I have finished talking to one fighter in person. One who has been battling the Yeerks as I have been. The one who…_

_No. _

_No. I cannot think that. My original timeline has been eradicated. The commander I knew then does not exist. The people I have assisted then do not exist._

_Yet, I exist. A small reminiscence from a forgotten time, resembling the ugly future of the girl. _

_But I am not her. I am different, empty but longing to fill up the void. I desire to have emotions, memories, happiness. I desire to take this emptiness away and fill it with what I've lost... __I desire the pleasant life...the life that she has, the complete opposite of my existence. The girl named Kelly..._

___I have lost everything that I am incapable of even take time and live my life the way I want._

_I despise the absence of these things in me. The things that were stolen from me..._

_I deride this corrupted emptiness._

* * *

Vickie: And this chapter is done! Chapter is inspired by "Cosmos" sang by Tatu and.

Sad to say, I'm cancelling the contest that was in last chapter cuz…no one actually participated in the reviews. :( I cannot extend the deadline any further or else this story will be buried and people will think it's dead so there are no winners for the contest.

But yeah, the answer to the question "WHO IS Elias" is Kelly. Elias IS the future version of Kelly. As said in the chap above.

Marco: O_O –frozen with shock-

Vickie: Ok, out with it. Just like the old fic.

Marco: WHAT THE HECK! ? Kelly's Elias! ? SHE'S ELIAS! ?

Yup.

Marco: YOU LIE! YOU EVIL WRITER! That woman's a murderous killer and Kelly's particularly an oddball!

Who dumped you.

Marco: -pain of rejection, stabbing his heart, grounding teeth- I hate you.

I know. Now go sulk in the corner and let me finish my note. Basically, Elias is Kelly and Kelly is Elias. Now things are going to get interesting from now on. Some questions you guys had may have been answered (or partly answered) and some have not. Maybe more questions are up like will Elias and Kelly meet face to face, will the other Animorphs learn about the talk between Jake and Elias and will Vickie hurry up and write the next chp? And more etc etc etc.

I know the most important question is how is this going to end but we're only past halfway through the story. Long time more.

So in time, folks. In time.

Enjoy the head spinning people. :) Cya in the next chapter!

Marco: -still gloomy in corner-

P.S. I'm surprised I've made this the longest chapter so far. :O


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Scars

**Chapter Fifteen: Scars**

_**From the Analogs of Elias Vanguard**_

_I left the Animorphs to continue their search for the girl. And no sooner than that, I was having company. The kind I wished it was all in my head, the kind I hoped it was bothering some other interesting life form instead of me._

"_Now why would you go up to them and have a little chit-chat," said a familiar voice. "Elias the Time Reaper?"_

_The dark purple alien humanoid stood next to me, smirking. _

_The Drode._

"_I do not know what you're talking about," I replied uncaringly._

"_Don't play dumb with me. As if we don't know you stopped time for a mere moment just to speak to Jake the Yeerk Killer."_

_I hate it when superior beings watch on your every move. It's annoying._

"_Why don't you return to your puppet master? This is none of your business nor is it the Ellimist's."_

_He grinned. "I like you the most. You are neutral to the game. You don't care which side falls. All you care about was your selfish desire."_

"_I don't have any selfish desire."_

"_Oh, but you did. And that made things so much fun. How disappointing you turned away from that obsession. But that is what makes you __**you**__. The constant urge to get what was stolen from you, to kill anyone who stands in the way of your 'true' goal."_

"_You're wasting my time."_

_The Drode laughed crudely with his lipless smile._

"_You still desire it. Every minute and every second, you yearn for it! You favor to change your forsaken life! To take away the life of Kelly the Non-Existent and don't have a care about her, all because you are self-"_

_BANG!_

_He acrobatically dodged the bullet._

"_I hit a nerve!" the Drode sang. "I hit a nerve!"_

"_Enough of you,"__I threatened. __"__Go back to that repulsive eyeball__.__"_

"_You can't deny it, Elias. You know I am speaking the truth. I cannot lie. Well, not entirely. You will always remain as Elias the Time Reaper. Forever and ever!"_

_He cackled frenziedly and soon vanished like a phantom. His words were slowly eating me. He was right and that made me sick to the core._

_I cannot have a normal life because of my damn accursed debt. I paid a price to travel back in time and not even the Ellimist can fix it. Because of that and watching my altered version of myself carry on with a life I longed for, I became resentful. I could not have that life. As true as the Drode's words were, I wanted to take it and make it my own... I had thoughts, wanting to eradicate my only obstacle between me and my new life...the girl. _

_However, gradually, as I continued to watch over her...I realized her life is more precious than mine. _

_Especially in a game that was pointless._

* * *

**Cassie**

"You've got to be kidding me," Marco droned in shock. "But those are just doodles!"

"What book?" Rachel asked.

(_Kelly kept a journal with her and it had these drawings. One of those drawings was that lizard!_) Tobias shouted.

"But that's crazy! What are the chances of Kelly doodling out a creature that that woman suddenly made it appear and disappear like magic! ? Marco yelled. "And I doubt she has seen it!"

"Ok, so she drew that thing. It's just a coincidence."

(_Prince Jake, you are not harmed, are you?_)

"Huh?" Jake blurted out. "Uh, no, I'm not. Why?"

(_You have been staring into space for one minute and forty-five seconds._)

"Did the Black Massacre do anything to you?" Erek asked.

"No, no. Nothing at all."

Erek didn't buy it. "Jake, she had the Time Matrix."

(_What! ?_) "What! ?" we shouted.

"Or at least, a different version of the original device. I noticed it had several dissimilar features."

"Alright. I know I said it before...but what the HELL is going ON here! ?" Marco screamed.

"Nothing happened."

We looked at Jake like he had just hit his head and forgotten everything.

I was worried. "Jake, are you alright?"

"I'm alright," he told us. He stared up to the rain, covering his eyes. "We should get out the rain."

He walked back into the barn and we followed behind.

"Excuse me, Great Leader but you just had close encounter with the Black-whatever she is. You can't be alright!"

"Yeah, no way can you be on your feet that fast after that," Rachel said.

He didn't respond back. His eyes were fixed on the plastic-wrapped book in his hand Elias gave him.

"Jake," I called and he glanced at me. "Did she say something to you?"

Jake didn't answer the question but looked back to the rain outside. "I think the rain's starting to lessen. We can look for Kelly when it stops. We just need to figure out what Elias means by this."

We didn't say anything and Jake noticed that.

"What?"

"You're going ahead with using that book she gave? We don't even know if it's a trap!" Marco blurted out.

"I agree with him there. What makes you think this will help us find Kelly?" Rachel asked.

Jake then showed the book to us under better lighting. I soon realized from the looks of it, it was a diary.

And it belonged to Kelly.

(_Hey, that's Kelly's diary,_) Tobias pointed out.

(_What is a diary?_) Ax asked.

"Uh, well. A diary is a book people write in," I explained. "They write how their days went, secrets, everything that is special to them. And they don't let anyone to read it."

(_I see. So it is Kelly's personal entry log._)

"Something like that."

"Elias gave this to us for a reason. She believed it could lead us to Kelly," Jake explained. "Right now, we're out of options."

"And you agree with her?" Rachel uttered, sounding shocked to hear her own cousin was in accord with the woman.

After all, while she fought the Yeerks, we knew absolutely nothing about her. I couldn't blame Rachel that Jake was easily putting his trust on her.

"It's official. You're stressed out. The leadership is getting to you. We get it," Marco said. "Maybe you should get some rest. We've been searching for the oddball the whole day."

"No," Jake said calmly. "She's still out there. If we don't keep looking, eventually, she will be found. And she'll be back where she started, on her way to become a Controller."

"Jake, we're not against finding Kelly. We know the stakes," Rachel explained.

"It's a lot more than we expect," Jake said with a sigh.

Each of us was puzzled. What did he mean by that? Suddenly, he saw that Kelly was a lot more important to us than before.

I wondered. Even though the time was short and sudden...did Elias say something to Jake during it? Did she tell him a reason to keep on searching?

"I'm alright. Really," he assured us. "Nothing happened between us."

"You sure the lady didn't just brainwash you?" Marco droned.

We were worried about his respond but he was still right. The rain was starting to settle down after Elias' sudden visit. Just a little. It would eventually clear up soon and then we could go look for Kelly.

But where to start? Looking for one person in the middle of a forest was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"So exactly how are we going to do this?" Rachel asked, squeezing water out of her hair.

"This book. It has the answer," Jake said and began slipping it out of the plastic wrap.

(_Waaaait a minute,_) Tobias stopped. (_We're not going to read it, are we?_)

"What? Still embarrassed about reading it before?" Marco intoned.

(_You also read it!_)

(_I agree with Tobias,_) Ax said. (_If this is Kelly's personal record, it would be wrong to pry into it._)

I also agreed. We were about to invade into Kelly's privacy without her permission. First, we found out she was adopted. That she didn't know anything before her adoption. And now her diary.

But I guess given the situation now, we have no choice.

"Oh, please," Marco uttered with a big grin, crossing his arms. "You're only saying that because you like the oddball."

Rachel elbowed him.

(_Uh, well..._) Ax looked away. He didn't want to admit to anything. Maybe even believe he had such a feeling for a human. He shook his head, a clear sign he was dismissing it again and responded back, (_If a diary is an entry log as you say, then only the user should read it. We do not have the privilege to open it._)

"As much as I don't want to read a girl's diary, it can't be helped," Jake groaned. "Maybe she might have written about places she liked to visit."

"It's worth a shot, I guess," Rachel said uneasily. She also wasn't too thrilled to find out what secrets Kelly wrote.

Jake opened the cover like it was about to jump onto him with teeth. "Ah!"

The moment the cover unfolded, the pages began falling out of the book and onto the hay-covered floor. The book must have gotten a little wet from the rain that the spine loosened.

"Won't Kelly be happy to hear we just ruined her diary," Marco droned. Rachel kicked at his legs and he fell onto his knees.

"It's going to be hard sorting them out," Jake pointed.

"Hopefully, Kelly dated them," Erek indicated.

Jake, Rachel, Erek and I kneeled down and started picking up the pages. Some of them were indeed soaked. Spots of water had damped the paper and smudged away the pencil drawings and inked lettered. And Tobias was right. Kelly drew a lot of creatures on every page.

I've even noticed the eight-legged lizard on one page. But it was silly. She drew one from her imagination and Elias brought one into reality?

I shouldn't be thinking ahead. But I wondered. Maybe Kelly also saw that creature in her dreams.

(_Why does Kelly began her logs with the words, "Dear Diary"? Is she addressing them to someone else?_) Ax asked, directing his stalk eyes at one paper on the floor.

"Uh, how do I explain that? It's sort of like Kelly's...writing it as if she was talking to a friend. Yeah, like having a conversation to someone she knows will keep a secret. Only it's to her diary," Rachel explained.

(_I do not get it. How can a book be a friend?_)

"Well, it's, uh, metaphorical. I guess. The book can't tell anyone her secrets."

One page suddenly caught my attention. I picked it up, noting the date written at the top. It was a week ago. After the dance was held.

I didn't know what possessed me to pick this out of every other page or even examined it. But when I read the contents, I couldn't help but gasp.

"Did you find something?" Jake asked.

I placed a hand on my mouth in horror. I had never known. If I did...

"Cassie?"

I bit my lips. I thought that I shouldn't tell everyone. But they had to know. They had to.

I swallowed.

"'Dear Diary... Today, I made a decision. I was sick and tired of these dreams, of the pain, of everything...so I decided to do it...'"

I didn't want to say the next part. If I said it, then I had to believe it was true.

In the end, I read it.

"'...Today, I tried to kill myself'."

Everyone's face was petrified. No one could believe what I was saying. But I was reading it right from Kelly's diary.

Kelly, the most positive girl in our school...wanted to commit suicide.

I tried my hardest to continue. "...'I know it was a stupid thing to do. But I couldn't take it anymore. Nothing was going to fix it. And like what he said, I deserved to die.'"

Who said that to her? Who told her she should die? But the page didn't say who.

"'I don't belong in this world. I probably never did. So I went to the mall alone. I didn't even say goodbye to Mom, Dad, Bax and Horatio. I just walked out of the house and headed there. I just went up to the rooftop.'"

Everyone knew immediately where this was going. More shocked that a week ago, we were at the mall, minding our own business.

How was it that none of us noticed Kelly back then?

I tried desperately to recall seeing her there. Even a small glimpse of her. But I couldn't remember ever seeing Kelly in the crowd.

"'I just climbed over the railing. I know that was stupid. But I truly believed it will end everything. Falling will stop the pain. And if I wasn't around, no one could get hurt from my dreams.'"

I started to hate myself. How did I not notice any of it? Why didn't I notice this at the beginning? Why didn't I think she was severely depressed in class? She was so far away and no one reached out to help her.

Or maybe, she hopelessly didn't allow anyone to help her.

"'But I couldn't do it. Not to everyone. Not to Chogan too. Chogan told me to live my life and I was about to throw it all away. As much as it hurt me to stay, it hurt me even more that I was going to disappoint Chogan.'"

I was a little relieved. Just a little. Kelly didn't go through with jumping off the mall. Again, her old friend, Chogan, had stopped her, even if he wasn't with her.

"'It felt like...I was betraying everything he taught me. I was letting him down by simply letting go. I didn't want that. I didn't want Chogan to hate me for that.'"

Kelly thought highly of Chogan, whoever he was. I didn't know how she met him or what the connection between them was. But just the ties were strong enough to stop Kelly from doing it. From going over the railings.

But I wasn't sure if he was still around to help Kelly out. Not now. Not here.

"'I'm sorry, Chogan.'"

I stopped there and stared down at the rest of the pages. I didn't need to read them.

Because it was repeating the same three words, 'I'm sorry, Chogan', again and again. Each sentence became more and more crooked after the last.

Kelly...was filled with guilt when she wrote the sentence constantly.

I tore my eyes away, lowering the paper down. I gazed up at everyone, hoping they'd say something. Break the still eerie silence. Tell me it was my imagination.

But as the silence processed, I came to realize it wasn't.

There really was a girl from my school, suffering from depression.

All I could utter was "Why didn't anyone notice?"

"C-Come on, now. You're kidding, right? You're telling me Oddball Kelly was going to commit...suicide?" Marco exclaimed, the very last word so soft that it was almost unbelievable to hear it.

How could any of what I read be unbelievable?

I tried to think how long had this been going. Since the first time I saw Kelly walked into my classroom, dreadfully dark and gloomy? Or before, even whenever she was chatting merrily with friends or being her bright self?

I wanted to know why I didn't notice it from the start. I couldn't think of any reason or excuse why nobody just went up to her and asked her what was wrong.

Rachel then turned down to the pile of paper and picked up one.

We were sure that almost every page had Kelly's painful secrets.

Rachel hesitated for a moment. "...'Dear Diary, I got another dream again. It's mostly the same. But they're never the same. In this dream, there was some sort of ship at the bottom of the ocean. It wasn't some sunken ship or submarine. It was different. Like it came from space'."

I was completely shocked. Everyone was shaken.

The ship she wrote about, underwater, was a Pemalite ship that we had uncovered. Because the Chee's holograms were being interfered by the ship, we went into the ocean to fix the programming.

Only we knew about it. And Kelly dreamt about it.

Rachel continued regardless being stunned.

"'I saw those kids again. Funny, because the next time I saw were giant squids going to the ship. After that, the squids left it and the ship was gone.'"

The more I listened, the more I couldn't believe that she had written almost exactly what happened. Yes, we morphed into squids to reach the ship. The ship was destroyed because it self-destructed.

How much did she see in her dreams? Was it that in every dream, she saw the whole incident from start to finish?

"'Then, some creature appeared. He terrified me. Because he was the only one who noticed me. I still remember the words he said that woke me up.'

'You don't belong here, _Non-Existent_.'"

Again, I couldn't believe it. The Drode had spoken to Kelly through her dream. Perhaps right when we first met him in the ocean. I wasn't sure if that really happened for real or now but it had to mean that the Drode knew about Kelly long before we did. Maybe the Ellimist and Crayak knew.

It boiled up inside of me to think they had known about it. It even made to think that they might have known about her dreams.

But they were powerful beings, only interested in the war and us. Everyone and everything else didn't matter. So Kelly's problems didn't matter to them.

There was also no way anyone of us could call out to Drode and demand the truth. It would all be too easy for him to appear and gloat at us for knowing.

Then again...what did the Drode call Kelly 'non-existent'?

Rachel then regained back her composure and read on. "'After I woke up, I went straight to the beach. I don't know what I was expecting. I guess I thought I could meet the kids if I went there. I wanted to tell them about the scary creature... But nothing happened'.

'Rachel saw me at the beach today. She came up to me and asked what I was doing. She told me I was staring at the sea. I told her I lost track of time. And the sea was calming to watch today.'"

Rachel's eyes went wide before she finished the last sentence.

"'I lied to her. Because I didn't want her to see me as a freak'."

Rachel lowered the page down, still astonished.

"I can't believe it. Few days before we went to the Pemalite ship, I saw her at the beach... She should have said something."

She looked at the paper again.

"She should have at least said anything."

One look instantly told me Rachel wasn't angry that someone outside our group had dreamed about the ship. Someone could have warned us about the ship, the Drode and what we were going to do.

But I knew she was thinking the same thoughts I was.

Why had it been so easy to think Kelly was alright whenever we talked to her? Why didn't we see past that smile or laugh she gave? Kelly could have said one word. She could have said she wasn't alright.

It wasn't that easy. We both understood her. We had the power to morph and were fighting Yeerks but we couldn't tell anyone or else risk everything. Kelly was able to foresee the future in her dreams and she couldn't tell anyone about them.

But for her, she was afraid of risking herself to be called a freak. Someone who wasn't normal because of something unnatural.

I wanted to say to myself that truthfully, I wouldn't call her a freak but...I felt I had no right to say it. If she had told me the truth long ago...I would have done the same as any person would have. Believing she was being troubled by something else. Believing that she was making up things.

Tobias dropped down to the floor from a bale of hay he had been resting on. He moved to one paper nearby.

(_'Dear Diary, it happened again. The nightmare. Someone was going to be taken away. I know that person. I know him.'_)

Tobias' head jerked back before he continued. Regardless if he wasn't human to show emotions, you could tell something in the page disturbed him.

(_...'It was Phillip.'_)

Hearing at Ax's human name, everyone was stunned again, even Ax himself.

(_What...?_) he gasped lightly but stopped speaking, allowing Tobias to continue.

('..._He was being taken away by those 'bad people'. To some dark place where anyone taken there would never be themselves again. He struggled to break free but..._')

There was a pause for a moment. I wasn't sure Tobias did it on purpose or not.

(_Please, Tobias,_) Ax persisted. (_Continue..._)

(..._'Those bad people pushed him into that pool like the others... And he was never the same again. I can't let that happen. Not again. Not to Phillip. If 'they' take him away...if they force him into that pool, he'll never be Phillip again.'_)

Ax arched up his tail, no doubt disgusted that he would become a Controller in Kelly's dream. I knew there was a question bothering him and us too. When was it going to happen?

(_'He can't be anyone else. He's Phillip. He's someone important to his family and friends. Just as everyone is important to someone else. He's my friend,'_) Tobias said. (_'I don't want him to change. I don't want to lose him to those awful people. I'm going to tell Phillip. I'll tell him not to go to the mall today. But...I'm afraid. If I tell him about the dreams...he'd never believe me'._

'..._'What should I do? Someone tell me.'_) Tobias ended the entry.

My mouth gapped open. That entry was maybe before the day Rachel and Marco went to spy on Kelly. The dream had already happened. Or it was supposed to happen but never did.

"No way," Jake uttered. "We brought Ax to the mall..."

Ax relaxed a little, relieved that the event had already passed.

"But if her dreams are about the future," Rachel began. "It should have happen. Ax wasn't taken by Controllers."

(_...Kelly,_) Ax gasped. His four eyes were at his widest once he realized something. (_The Controllers were after Kelly... They would have caught us back then...but Kelly told me to stay put and she distracted them away from me._)

Ax stared down, dismayed.

(_Kelly did that...so I wouldn't become a Controller..._)

Again, we were taken aback to just how eerily accurate Kelly's dreams were. Even more appalled of what could have happened.

If Ax went to the mall, if he had been alone with Kelly, he could have been taken by the Yeerks when they were after her. All because of David telling them. But if he wasn't with Kelly, she would have been taken instead and...maybe the Yeerks would have discovered about her dreams. We would have never known they were targeting her at the mall. It would have been the end for us.

But Kelly saved Ax from being turned into a Controller. And we rescued her before she became one herself.

Jake turned back to the papers. He picked up another diary entry and stood up.

"'Dear Diary,'" Jake started. "'I'm so afraid. I can't explain everything that has happened to me. Did it really happen? Was everything I saw real? Nothing makes sense anymore. Am I going crazy? I don't know.'

'I thought it was a dream. If I woke up, it would only be a dream. But it wasn't. Why would I have these bandages on my hands? I don't even remember wrapping my hands with them.'"

I tensed up. This entry had to be written that morning. She would have noticed the bandages but...I became anxious that she might have recalled more than her hands.

"'But I remembered what happened before. I know how I got this pain in my hands. I saw the blue centaur. I saw the monsters and animals. They weren't in my dreams. I saw _them_ in real life! I thought they were just dreams. There were no such things as monsters. But how can I believe that when I saw them for real?'

'I can't take it anymore... I can't take these dreams. I want someone to stop it all but no one will...because I never let anyone help me.'"

Jake's eyes mellowed with sympathy, finishing the entry.

"'Please. Someone, save me.'"

Even after we had rescued her from the factory, it wasn't enough. We had only prevented her from being forced into a life of being a slave, of losing her own free will but she was still suffering even after being saved. All because she didn't know what was going on.

She didn't know as much as we did. And that was making her world spin out of control.

I began to wonder if we should have told her the truth the minute we found out about her dreams. If we weren't so precautious, we could have helped her before it was too late.

I became worried now...that it may really be too late for her to be saved.

Ax directed his four eyes down to the floor. Noticing one out of the many papers, his tail slithered to it and gently lifted it to his hands without his blade cutting it.

He took in a deep breath and read it.

(_'Dear Diary... I'm writing this quickly because I need to go and buy some food from the mall. Today, I met Phillip again.'_)

His many fingers tightened on the piece of paper. His face hardened.

(_'We talked again. Just like yesterday,'_) he read. (_'I tried to find the right time to tell him about the dream. I wanted to save him from being taken away.'_

'_But...I got distracted. The more I talked with him, the more I felt like nothing bad was going to happen. It's funny. Few days ago, he was a strange boy. But now...he was a friend special to me. Because of that, I wanted to show him my favorite spot in the world... No one knows about it but me and Horatio. Well, Phillip too.'_)

Ax softly smiled at the sentence. It cheered him up a little.

('_I wanted to show him the blackbirds. Just like when Chogan showed me the fireflies long ago. Chogan taught me that this world is precious. This planet offers us the most beautiful things ever but we sometimes don't see them well. Even if I was seeing terrible things in my dreams at night, I always look for those bright things in the day. I guess I wanted to show Phillip what I see.'_)

He drew up his other free hand to the paper, both hands clutching the sides.

(_'That life is important.'_)

I became surprised of how powerful Kelly's perception was about the world. I guess you can call it faith, something that was helping her to look forward after every night.

Yes, all we saw was an ugly picture underneath everything; the war, people being taken as slaves and aliens trying to take over the world. Everything else around us was pushed aside.

But Kelly...saw the good side of this world in her life and the bad in her dreams. And yet, she still pushed herself onwards.

You can call it being naïve or ignorant but I didn't care.

That was what stopped her from killing herself. What helped her get through the terrifying nights and dreams. That was what saved Ax from being a Controller.

Without her insight, her friend, Chogan or believing in Native American spirituality...

...Kelly would have been completely lost a long time ago.

Ax's smile faded away as he continued on.

(_'At the end of the day, I didn't have the heart to tell him about the dream. I was afraid...if I told him, I'd lose him as a friend over a stupid dream... I should have learnt my lesson now. I should have said something. Anything. But I did nothing. I was a coward.'_

'_We said our goodbyes and I left, feeling guilty. So I'm deciding. If it happens at the mall, I'll try to look for Phillip. I'll stay with him and if I see those people, we'll run away. I won't lose another friend. I'll protect Phillip no matter what.'_)

Kelly was wrong. She wasn't a coward at all. Instead of immediately running away the Yeerks like anybody, she did what we always would do. She grabbed Ax and led him away from the Controllers. She tried to stop the Hork-Bajir from hurting Ax back in the woods. She even amazingly pierced one in the eye. Nothing but a Swiss army knife and no morphing power. How did they make her a coward?

In my book, she was brave. No, she was the bravest. Bolder than me. Than the six of us.

(_'He's important to this world and to everyone dear to him. Everything's connected. That's the third truth.'_)

Ax lowered the page down. And the whole barn fell silent.

What we have read was a lot to take in. It was Kelly's diary and we learnt more than we should have.

After all, it was a diary. It had all of her personal things, feelings and experiences. She had written them down and told no one about them.

I think we felt...useless. We were given morphing power. We faced all sorts of dangers. We've saved many people from being turned into Controllers. We've sabotaged many plans the Yeerks had to take over Earth.

But we couldn't do anything for one classmate from school.

If we had just done something, it could have made a difference. It could have stop Kelly from running away. It would have helped her out of her anguish and maybe she wouldn't feel lonely if she knew...that she was also in the same boat as we were.

However, 'could' was nothing now. It was done. We couldn't change the past.

(_Everything is connected..._) Ax suddenly repeated. (_So is Kelly._)

He glanced at us meaningfully.

(_She is important too._)

I also saw eye to eye with Ax. A life was important. Our lives were important and so was everyone around us. Kelly's life wasn't less significant than those.

As we were important to our family, friends and each other, Kelly was important as well.

"So let's find her," Rachel spoke out.

Once she had suggested that, the heavy atmosphere seemed to have vanished. That was our main goal since this morning. It was the one thing we could do for Kelly now.

I was very glad.

"Ok," Marco said, crossing his arms. "So where and how do we look for her?"

I thought for a moment, looking again at the papers. Kelly's diary gave me an idea. "This is Kelly's diary, right? So that means it's always in her hands and her scent may be concentrated on it. We can morph into wolves and use the smell to find her."

"Ok, but the smell may be long gone by now with the weather," Rachel pointed.

"Well, scents will survive if there's not much wind. I read they will cling and survive in shady areas and those with lush vegetation," I said, hopeful.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked. "It has also been windy."

"But it also have been humid," I said confidently. "I know we can find her."

Jake glanced at me sincerely. He and everyone have never doubted me when it's about animals. After all, I help around the animal clinic. "Alright, We'll split up and cover more ground that way as wolves."

"Woof!"

I looked back. Waiting at the barn entrance was Horatio, panting. I had tied his leash up there so he wouldn't disturb the animals too badly with the storm brewing but he had sat at his corner obediently the entire time.

I then recalled Elias' words. She said something that a girl's pet would easily find her.

Scent... A wolf couldn't find Kelly's scent in the rain too easily. But what about an animal who had spent his life with her? An animal who knew her scent for a long time?

"Hang on. Horatio," I said.

"No thanks, I'm in no mood to be playing with Fido there," Marco muttered.

"No, Horatio. He can also find her. He must particularly know Kelly's scent better than any other dog."

"And what makes a bear dog like him better than a pack of wolves?"

"I'm not saying dogs make better trackers than wolves. Dogs are just as similar as wolves. Their brain is devoted to analyzing smells," I explained and patted Horatio. "Being with Kelly all the time, he has to be greatly dedicated to her smell."

And most importantly, Horatio wanted to search for his master too just as much as we did.

"The more, the merry, right?" Rachel uttered.

"Yeah...you're right." Jake stared down at the book cover and fallen pages. He picked a few up, including the cover and handed them to me. "Let's try it."

I nodded and kneeled down besides Horatio.

"Horatio, here boy," I called and lifted the papers to his level.

Horatio drew his nose close to the papers and sniffed them deeply. I bit my lower lip, hoping that he'd be on the trail immediately and take us to Kelly.

But he just looked at me with his soft brown eyes after a few sniffs. It was too much to hope for.

"Well, we tried," Marco said. "Dog's nose must be blocked with all the rain and cold."

I was disappointed that didn't work. But I knew I couldn't expect Horatio to be like a bloodhound. He was a working dog, not a scent dog. I got up with a sigh and Jake comforted me with a squeeze on the shoulder.

"We'll go ahead with Cassie's idea anyway," Jake proposed.

(_You sure? Kelly seems to know the woods well. If she has several hiding places, we may not easily find her on the ground,_) Tobias pointed.

"Worst, we don't know what state she's in. I don't think she can handle another hour or two out there," Rachel said.

I bit my lower lip anxiously. Any longer she spent out in the woods, alone and cold, Kelly was seriously getting mentally and emotionally worse. I was terrified at the thought that eventually, in her state of mind, she'd decide to...

No, I shook that out of my head. I couldn't think that. But I knew that we had to hurry and find her.

And then... I wasn't sure what we'd do after we found her. If we'd find her, what would we say to Kelly? Telling her everything was fine couldn't be enough.

It was then I noticed at the corner of my eye Horatio moving. He had already stood up and was slowly backing away from us. But he wasn't hunched down with fear or growling at something threatening. Horatio was as calm as...well, a cat. I know, a bad choice of words.

"We've got to try," Jake stated. "If we don't, she'll still get worse-"

"Horatio?" I uttered. I was having a bad feeling as I watched him continuing to move backwards.

It was as if he was preparing to do something. And I was right.

Just as everyone turned to the dog, just as I knew he was about to do something, Horatio sprinted forward with force enough to snap the leash apart.

"Horatio!"

"Catch him!"

(_He's heading your way, Marco!_)

"Whoa!" Marco didn't see it coming and got knocked over.

"Horatio!"

"Grab his collar!"

"Come back here, you mutt!"

(_May I try a tactic in catching him?_)

"Ax, don't! You'll hurt him!"

"No! Ax, do it! Get the mongrel!"

"Marco!"

"I got him – no, I don't!"

"Would someone just grab him by the collar already! ?"

None of us had the chance to hold him down. Because Horatio cleverly found an opening near Rachel. The big dog was able to outmaneuver four kids, a Chee, a hawk and an Andalite. He made a break out of the doors and towards the woods.

(_Quick! Morph into wolves!_) Tobias uttered and took flight after Horatio.

We did just that and followed after Horatio as quickly as possible. There were moments; we would lose sight of him when he made sharp turns and climbed over debris but we would catch up whenever he would stop and sniff the area or when Tobias spotted him with his good eyesight.

The rain had finally settled and the sun was out, basking on my fur. And sure enough, in no time, we picked up a familiar scent the deeper we went into the woods.

Yes, this was the scent I tried to find before Kelly disappeared in the morning. We were back on Kelly's trail.

It wasn't long till Horatio came to a complete halt.

He stopped at a large ditch with a fallen tree as a bridge. He sniffed about for a while and climbed down the bank carefully. The water had gone down long after the rain had ended, barely an inch deep, which gave some land.

It was then that I heard soft sniffles and looked down.

There was Kelly, sitting under the hollow tree.

She was wet to the core and shivering frenziedly, burying her face in her knees. The wound on her arm was wrapped with her own torn sleeve to stop the bleeding.

She was crying.

She hugged her knees tight and sobbed softly in her arms. Had she been there all this time?

She reminded me of a frightened animal I treated before. He'd cowered at a corner of the cage, too afraid that my dad and I had to pry him out to give his daily medications. I didn't know what he experienced that caused him to be afraid but he could never been release back into the wild, not like the way he was.

To Kelly, she had a very bad day. She got chased by Hork-Bajir, came face to face to David, got hurt, had a gun pointed at her and had been alone for hours in the rain...

She didn't expect anything like those to happen to her.

Then again, we didn't expect everything to. It just happened.

The others caught up with me and before they said a word, they heard Kelly's crying and gazed at her hiding place. Nobody said anything. Ax was so frantic to go down when he saw Kelly but he was stopped by Jake. Regret coated his face as he and Tobias hid back in the shadows.

I watched as Horatio immediately laid down, his head plopped on the ground. He gave a soft whimper and crawled closer to Kelly.

After the second whimper, Kelly slowly lifted her head. Exhaustion and desperation turned into shock for a while. She jumped onto her feet and rushed over to Horatio, throwing her arms around him.

She let it all out without a second thought. Her tears damped his fur as he rested his nuzzle on her shoulder. Even if he couldn't speak any word to comfort her.

I've heard that animals have some psychic powers that allow them to tune in with people's thinking. It was just a silly thought. But Horatio was more that her pet. He was her faithful friend. Horatio knew his master better than just a couple of wolves, better than anyone of us.

She needed him the most to save her from the nightmare.

One by one, we demorphed. I slowly slid down the bank and walked closer, hoping I wouldn't startle her.

"Kelly?" I carefully called out.

She didn't respond. Kelly didn't lift her head up and gaze at me. But I tried again.

"Kelly?"

Finally, she glanced up with a weary and endless face that didn't seem like she was looking at me directly.

I was very worried. Was she so traumatized from the incident? Was she so far away I couldn't reach her anymore?

"It's okay. It's me, Cassie."

She did nothing for several minutes. Then Kelly's eyes shot wide open in an instance. She bolted and ran away from us. Horatio tailed after her.

"Kelly!"

"Not more running!" Marco groaned and we gave chase once again.

For a short and skinny girl, Kelly was quite an athletic. She didn't care what obstacle was ahead. She just jumped over it and kept on going. She was faster than the rest of us.

But I guess it was out of fear that made her run.

I called her so many times to stop. She wouldn't stop. Not even to look back.

It wasn't long before Kelly stopped near the edge of a bank, panting heavily. She hurriedly looked for a pathway down but it was too late. We caught up to her and there was no way for her to run this time.

"Please don't! Please..." she begged. "Don't come any closer...!"

"Hey, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you," Rachel uttered.

"No! Stay back!"

A stone crumpled off the cliff by her shoe as she backed away. We froze. She was so near to the edge that she could fall off.

"Kelly," Jake began, trying to calm her down. "Come away from there. It's dangerous."

"Don't...come near me," she choked. "You'll get hurt if you do...so please...!"

We looked at each other, puzzled.

"Kelly, you're not going to hurt us," I said, even though I had no clue what she meant.

But we were about to find out.

"Those dreams...someone died..."

Those exact words she spoke stopped us dead in our tracks.

I felt shivers up my spine. I had hoped that it was some terrible joke, but the way she raked at her hair with wide eyes told me it wasn't. There was no way Kelly could lie with that kind of terror we were seeing.

"I told her..." Kelly coughed, trying to explain as best as she could, as much as possible. No matter how hair-raising it sounded. "I told her the dream... But she said they were only dreams... I also believed that... I should have kept telling, I-I should have...then she would have been alive...I should have believe they were real...but...but I didn't! I didn't!"

There was so much terror. So intense. I've never seen such fear.

Just what kind of dreams was Kelly seeing every single night? They weren't even normal. No person should have them.

She had dreams about us and our fights against the Yeerks. Almost with a fine tooth-comb. She predicted Ax would have been forced to be a second Andaltie slave to the Yeerks and stopped it from happening.

And now...I had learnt that Kelly had predicted someone's death...and it became true.

"Everyone...will get hurt...they'll...be gone...!" she cried, choking on every word. "That's why you mustn't...or else...or else..."

I could see it and it was terribly clear. The fear was eating her up.

"Or else..."

More heavy tears fell down her cheeks.

"P-Please..." she begged and buried her face in her hands.

I watched her tremble uncontrollably. I began to wonder if she had been hiding that fear all the time, behind that smile I always saw in class.

Pretending the dreams never existed. She kept it to herself and pretended to be happy until it was too much for her to handle it. Nobody to realize she was in so much pain every time she smiled cheerily. And she kept at it for so long.

All because she believed no one would believe her... The moment she said anything, everyone would brand her as an outcast or a crazy person...a freak...

But then again, I felt it was my fault for not noticing. I should have come up to her and ask what was wrong three weeks ago.

It made me ask the question to myself again, why didn't I notice it before?

"Please..."

"But Kelly," I called. I reached out and held her shaking hands tight. "We're not going anywhere."

She stared at me, utterly shocked.

"We know you're running away."

Her eyes bugged out but it wasn't out of anger that we've discovered her secret. It was sheer disbelief.

There were probably many thoughts going through her head. Like how did we find out? Or what would we do now that we knew her intention? Turn away like she expected everyone to? Tell her it was alright?

And most importantly, could we save her?

I was willing to do that. Kelly had to be saved. From everything that has happened to her. All the awful things she had seen day and night. From her loneliness and confusion.

She had done enough. Kelly didn't have to keep on hiding her scars from us.

"...You came to my barn with Horatio," I told her. She shook, surprised to hear that I knew it was her that day. "You love you dog so much...that you would be willing to leave him with me in my care."

Horatio whined, gleaming at his master.

"Maybe we don't know you that well enough at school. Maybe there are some things we don't understand. But I know this much. You're a good-hearted person, Kelly. You care about others. You look out for those who are in need. You're willing to run from everyone for the sake of saving them. How can I leave someone like that alone?"

Her eyes were at their widest, as if hope was beginning to reach her. Those were the words she yielded for.

"There shouldn't be a reason to leave you."

However, they sunk back down.

"But...I...I may..." I knew what she was going to say, "I may hurt you without knowing if I stay," but she choked on them.

No, we couldn't lose her.

"Fine."

I glanced over my shoulder when Jake said that.

"You decide then," he said seriously. "You can keep making up excuses for yourself. But they aren't going to solve anything. So what is it that **you** want?"

The question got to her. For a sheer moment, she struggled to find the answer. But to Jake's seriousness, she couldn't give any other excuse.

"We'll leave that decision to you."

Her face softened. Her lips quivered. She opened her mouth, trying to say the words. What she wanted to say. What she needed to say.

"I want..."

She squeezed my hands tighter.

"I want to live..."

The words soon brought more tears to her eyes.

"I want to be with my family...my friends..."

With that, she burst out crying.

"I want to have a normal life," she hollered. "Most of all!"

She cried with all her heart and might, even if she had used up all of her tears and her eyes were red swollen.

"_**I want to be saved**_!"

There. That was what Kelly wanted. That was what she needed the most.

To truly be rescued.

Kelly suddenly dropped to her knees, whether it was out of exhaustion or out of relief. I went down with her and threw my arms around her as she sobbed on my shoulder.

"I don't know...what I'm going to do... I don't know anything anymore... I just don't know... I can't do it...all by myself..." she whimpered. "...I can't do it alone... I can't..."

I didn't let go. Kelly didn't have the strength to do this anymore, to stand on her own. Keeping all it in, she must have thought she was so sure she could protect people by running away, so positive she'd keep going by herself without crying over it.

And yet, she came crashing down. Hard.

But it wasn't too late to save her. It's never too late.

"It's ok... It's scary...being alone," I told her and for some reason, I was feeling anxious.

Maybe the thought of being alone frightened me, even more after I learnt more than I should about Kelly. And because of that, I held her tighter than before.

"I don't like to be alone too. But it's okay."

Rachel kneed down and helped me move her away from the ledge. Jake's serious look lessened and Marco turned away. I gazed over my shoulder and saw a glimpse of Ax hiding behind the bushes and Tobias in the treetops.

"We're here."

* * *

_I confess on every term, I did envy that girl. She had a life I dearly desired, a life rid of emptiness. Of my burdens. Free to do whatever she pleads, make the choices she believes are right. A life showered with love and happiness. That was the life I wanted to have. It was a life anyone, even a detached assassin like me would have envied._

_But there were cold moments that made me realize nothing has changed. Every day, I monitored her from a distance and every time, I saw the similarity._

_The same agony when her dreams terrorize her. Unable to find the answers, pleading for someone to come rescue her. To end her desolation and tell her what she should do._

_That was me. That was my past. A frightened child, troubled by premonitions with no one to guide or help her. A girl pleading for someone to come and rescue her, for six certain children in her dreams to hear her and save her from a torturing nightmare in reality._

_Nothing has changed, only the fact that this was a different person living my dream life, escaped from what could have been her fate. Still tormented by everyday fear. _

_Only after the incident at the factory, she has completely realized the truth that the dreams are real._

_My jealousy had slowly gone away before she left her home. I had foreseen the event that became her reason for running away. The death of a friend tolled on her has finally given her the truth about her power._

_However, she was stupid to believe that all her problems would simply go away if she left everything before. Even now, she was foolish to think that those children could help her now. Not when they have yet to learn everything. How naïve, she does not know the full extent to her capability._

_That was what I had thought but in truth, I was the one being pathetic. Only a number knew of my ability but that only happened later in my old life, in the Original. Not as a terrified child but a emotionless woman in war. And instead of accepting their assistance to still my agony...I chose not to and held this burden to myself. I ignored their raised hands and walked away, boorish with the thought it was mine to bear. No one should have the same suffering. Since I arrived in this timeline...I have ironically regretted declining their help._

_Now...it was going to be different. And what the girl's future holds now...it may possibly lead towards my path. That girl may face circumstances I've overcome. She may lose a part of herself in this war. She may continue on fighting, right to where I stood now._

_But out of all this, I understood one thing...the one thing that had fully wiped away my envy over her._

_...That she and I are still the same._

* * *

Vickie: And I'm done. Sorry for the late update. These past few weeks have been tough because of my uni work. I only now managed to finish it since I've finished up most of my work few days ago.

And...yuuup, this chapter kinda turned a little depressing than I imagined. :I So hopefully that didn't make you flee from this story. But I will say it won't go too dark like suicide and such.

Then again, right now my word is weak cause of my next chapter…

Marco: You're just evil, aren't you?

I don't even know what you mean.

Marco: You think this sort of drama is good for a story but you have got to be insane! We're just kids! We don't know how to solve this kind of thing.

Says the kid who can't swim until he morphed into a dolphin first time round.

Marco: That was then! And that is different from this one!

Well, I prefer to write to the concrete in character development with what situations given so this was the end result.

Marco: How can the oddball being depressed be the end result

Excuse me but in the world where aliens are taking over the world with no one noticing it, I think any sane person would have a hard time accepting that. Even if they get no details like you kids do.

Marco: :X ...Ok, fair enough.

Good. Back to business.

Hopefully, you guys are enjoying this chapter. I assure you that Kelly will be fine (so to say?) in the next coming chapters. And of course, the drama will decrease eventually and make way for more action and such.

We mustn't forget about Elias. She's still in this story...and with David too. Oh boy.

Also it'll be a little more interesting because the next chapter is going to be narrated by Marco here. Congrats, you have to deal with the aftermath.

Marco: You _are_ evil!

So see you guys soon. On with the next chapter~!

Marco: Hey! You listen to me! I better not be consoling in that chapter! HEY! –chases after Vickie in the background-

P.S. I'm gonna ask this. How is it after I finishing a 8900-word-long chapter in a Microsoft document, I upload the doc into FFN doc manager to get nearly 10000 words long? What the hell... o_0


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Person Behind You

**Chapter Sixteen: The Person Behind You**

_Elias_

_The power to foresee the future... _

_I remember little of its origin...but I assumed I had it since I was born. This ability has aided me many times, predicting all kinds of events. Whenever the Yeerks will strike next. What the Animorphs shall do to prevent it. When David will attack me or the children._

_I can accurately foretell everything in an instance. In my past, I used to see them as visions in my dreams just as the girl sees hers every night. But in a way, my nightly dreams have evolved into premonitions that I can willingly control at any time. Just a simple thought and my visions come to me in a flash._

_In one flash, I see everything in a vision. How it would begin and how it would end. What would cause it and what would be affected by it. Right down to the fine details. _

_This power is what allowed me to successfully disrupt the Yeerks' plans with rare exposure. And because of it, I had anticipated the Animorphs would locate the girl very soon, if there weren't any interruptions. And they did find her._

_You could call it a useful biological monitor on whichever futuristic scenario would come first. Crayak calls it a cheat. The Ellimist calls it a marvel. I do not care what it's called. It is my power, my gift, my burden. _

_My curse. A power always comes with a price. The same went with morphing. Foreseeing the future can give the advantage of being three steps ahead, predicting every move of the Yeerks and saving endangered lives from being hosts. _

_However if you attempt to change what future you see, there will always be a twist. You can change a second, a minute, an hour or a day of the future but either something happens in exchange for the alteration or what you've changed will come back. Save a group of Controllers and they end up being caught later. Stop a Visser from accelerating the invasion and another in the same time will have already succeeded. _

_Truthfully, a number of my previous operations during these nine years had ended fruitlessly. It shows that despite who I am...I could only go so far in stopping the Yeerks and saving lives._

_The lives saved are equal to the lives lost. I have always wondered if it was Crayak's meddling but that would be given him credit. _

_In the end, the truth about most of these visions is that nothing goes without payment. Whether I try to prevent it from happening or it is impossible to do so._

_And that is something those children, including my other self would have to learn._

* * *

**Marco**

The day we found Kelly, Cassie and Rachel brought her back to the barn to clean her wounds again. Ax soon disappeared after they left and Tobias went to look for him. Me and Jake, well, we eventually decided to head home.

After what happened that day, it took me some time to think. To really think.

First, that Black Massacre came from beyond the grave and purposely gave me a heart attack with her shooting and karate moves. Then Rachel and I later learned that the mall cop was alive, breathing and without any parasite in his head and that same lady had freaky technology that weren't supposed be around in the first place.

And finally, we learnt just how broken the oddball really was to the point she nearly had a nervous breakdown in front of us.

I felt guilty.

At the beginning, I kept saying to myself her dreams were ridiculous. They were just dreams to begin with but then they became some kind of premonitions that terrorized her every night. And seeing her crack up like that was giving me second thoughts. We never realized how much she was suffering.

When Kelly broke down in front of us, I was thinking...was this the same girl I knew from school? How could it be the same person, crying out her heart so painfully? The cheery girl with the big huge smile on her face?

I couldn't bear to look at her, not like that. I couldn't help it when I looked away. I kept thinking she was going to blow our cover when in fact she has her own secrets too.

I was annoyed at myself. And I spent the rest of the night, feeling that way and unable to sleep.

After that, we tried to go as normal as possible.

Normal...yeah, that was the understatement of the century. For the next three days, we went on with our normal lives, even with the nagging feeling that there was a depressed kid in Cassie's barn.

Now and then, we would get news from Cassie. She had tried her best to help Kelly recover but so far, Kelly has barely gotten a wink of sleep. A complete zombie, you could say. And whenever, Cassie had to leave for school, Erek took her place to take care of Kelly.

It was dumbfounded that Cassie had managed to keep Kelly a secret from her parents. Even more shocking that on the second day, she let Kelly stay in her bedroom. From what I heard from Rachel, she had a hard time convincing her mom from entering the room where there was laundry to do.

Kelly wasn't the only one being affected.

It has also been three days since we last saw Ax. No one had seen him, not even at his scoop. Up till now, Tobias had spent most of his time searching for him.

I couldn't blame Ax-man. He just saw his new human friend break down emotionally, turning from the happiest kid in the world to the gloomiest kid ever.

What could we do? I didn't even know how to deal with these kinds of situations. How the heck do you try to get someone back on their feet after the things we've seen and heard? Especially when they were so far away.

But maybe leaving her alone could be another big mistake. Nobody talked to her weeks ago and what happened? She ran away because of her dreams and got into our mess. Into the war.

So...eventually, it was time. Three days had went and passed. So Jake, Rachel, Tobias and me went over to Cassie's place in the afternoon to find out if Oddball Kelly had recovered yet.

We met each other in front of the barn, barely said any words and just us three humans went inside Cassie's house. Tobias perched at a tree close to an open window at the kitchen. Luckily, Cassie's parents weren't in today to overhear our conversation.

"How's Kelly?" Jake was the first to ask.

A minute later, Cassie shook her head. "She didn't sleep again...but she has been eating. I was afraid she was wasting herself away."

"She's still in shock, huh?"

"Can you blame her?" inquired Rachel. "She had the most terrible week in her life."

(_She just needs more time to rest,_) Tobias pointed out. (_It's been rough on her._)

Cassie looked about, realizing someone was missing. "You still can't find Ax?"

(_I did. He's at the woods. He's not going to come though._)

Figures.

"I know he feels awful about Kelly but he should at least come and see her," Rachel remarked, her tone a bit harsh.

(_I don't think that's the case. He sounded like he regretted the whole thing._)

"Ax." Cassie glanced down with a concerned face.

The whole kitchen went still.

I clicked my fingers to snap everyone out of their gloomy faces. "Hey, people. Don't you think we've got other things to think of?"

Cassie then turned upset, knowing where this conversation was going go.

"She's been through enough. Can't we discuss this after she's better?"

"I mean, Kelly can't stay here forever. Your folks are bound to find her eventually."

And that was a good point. Cassie relaxed a bit but began fiddled with her fingers anxiously.

"True, but where else can she stay? If she goes anywhere, the Yeerks will find her," she said. "And it's too dangerous for her to go back to her family."

"What about Erek? He's good at hiding people."

"Um..." Jake uttered, sounding strangely doubtful of the suggestion.

"Yeah." Rachel agreed. "She will be a lot safer than being chased by Controllers every second."

"I...don't think that's a good idea."

We looked at Jake. This was new, hearing that from Jake. How could he disagree with that?

"Why?" I asked.

"How should I say this..." Jake started, biting down his teeth hard. "Kelly...is still tied to the woman. I know it sounds bad but if she leaves, that lady may not appear again and give us the answers we want."

I raised an eyebrow at him. My impression was silently telling him, "Are you crazy?"

"Exactly why would a murderous assassin come forth to us and explain to us what the heck she's doing here when she can kill us right on the spot?" I asked sarcastically.

"Marco, has she once tried to hurt us so far?" Rachel said.

"No, but you can't be sure."

She rolled her eyes. "But we also got David coming after her. If Kelly stays, she's toast."

Xena was right. David was still out there somewhere. He was perhaps, waiting for a chance to butcher us if we'd even turn a blind eye. During the three days, I couldn't help but constantly look over my shoulder. Just expecting him to be right behind me and with a swift brush of his morphed arm, I'd be dead.

But for the whole time, he never did.

Man, I was hoping not to think about that danger for a while. At least maybe in twenty or so years but not now.

Jake, however, persuaded. "Don't you remember what she said? Kelly's invaluable to us. And she's already involved too deep in this war."

"Jake, why are you so keen on her staying? There are too many things that can happen to her. She can't hang around here."

"Well, she could camp in the woods again," I said. "That worked for her."

Our leader sighed. He couldn't get us to think otherwise and I had no idea why he wanted us to. With that, he got up from his seat and headed to the window.

"Jake?" Cassie called, wondering what he was doing.

He peered out, looking everywhere outside. "Tobias, did you double-check the area?"

(_Yeah. I did it again before I arrived._)

He kept on glancing nervously. "Wonder if she's out there..."

"Ok, Jake, what's going on?" Rachel questioned, crossing her arms.

Jake looked back at us. He opened his mouth at first, then shut it. He thought hard, like he was trying to find the right words.

He then walked away from the window until he stopped at the other side of the kitchen. Ok, did he just become paranoid?

"Remember she came to us and she had a Time Matrix look-alike? And...something happened to me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...she...did say something important to me."

"What! ?" Rachel uttered.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" I hollered at Jake.

"Geez, there was a good reason and I don't want to look forward to it."

"You're not making any sense. Nothing so far makes sense!"

"What did she say to you?" Cassie asked him.

"I don't think I should...or else I'll be having a bullet to my head."

I cocked up an eyebrow. Made us wonder if he was about to lose it.

"Come on, Great Leader. We're your comrades and by right, you have to tell us too. What, did she threaten you or something?"

"Something like that..."

"Jake, just tell us," Cassie pleaded softly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You're going to have to trust me on this one."

The girls and I weren't sure. Trust him? Heck! That woman could have wiped out his memory that time or brainwashed him! Or she could have aimed the barrel of her weird gun at his head to shut him up!

"Alright, we won't ask," said Rachel.

My jaw just dropped. "Wait a minute, Xena! He won't tell us what that woman told him and you're ok with that!"

"If she did threaten Jake not to tell us, then it must really be important. But at least give us some clue. And a reason why Kelly should stay."

"Let's just say...she and the Black Massacre has one very common thing between them," he explained and wouldn't go further than that. "But all we know is that Kelly is important."

"Ok, so got a plan?"

His mouth opened and no words came out again. All he did was widened his eyes and shook his head. "...Not that I know of."

It was quiet once again. Then Tobias broke the silence.

(_I know this sounds stupid but...what if we recruit her?_)

That, everyone, was a very VERY BAD IDEA!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold everything! Time out! Aren't we going too fast?"

(_What's the problem?_)

"This is Kelly we're talking about! You want her to be one of us! ? An Animorph! ?"

"He's right," uttered Cassie worriedly. "She might not handle it well."

"Yeah, Kelly? She doesn't look like the fighting kind," Rachel stated. "Just because she did stab a Hork-Bajir in the eye, doesn't mean she can fight."

(_What's wrong with that? Think about it, she doesn't have to go anywhere and she can fight if she wants to. She'd at least have the morphing power to protect herself._)

"Plus, she can predict everything we do with just her dreams. We can be five steps ahead before the Yeerks even have a chance to fight back if she's with us," Jake pointed.

"Well, you got a point there," said Rachel.

"Are you kidding me! ? You're agreeing with this! ?"

"Excuse, genius but as far as I've seen, those dreams of her may be true. Freaky but true. Don't you remember of the stuff she wrote in her diary?"

I bit my lips. I remembered the stuff all too well now. I mean, c'mon. A diary was supposed to keep happy thoughts and everyday life. Not some dark, spooky, emo writing about haunting dreams and unable to cope with them.

I wished for something to erase everything I've learnt from Kelly's dairy. Or at least bleach my brain. But they were stuck and there was nothing I could do.

Rachel was right on one thing. Kelly's dreams were freaky.

"There's no other option but to recruit her, Marco," said Jake.

"You're not thinking straight. You got threatened few days ago! Recruiting Oddball Kim is totally a bad idea! I'm against it!"

(_Are you sure you're not still hung over what Kelly did to you-_)

"God, people! Drop it! This matter is not me, it's how can we guarantee she won't be like David!"

That really silenced everybody up. I stepped on a thin line there. But it was the truth, they knew it. It's been barely a month since young David found the cube, tried to sell it only to get the Yeerks right at his front door, got recruited by us and then betrayed us all.

The girls frowned – both differently – at the thought of another traitor and Tobias said nothing outside. Jake however, looked strangely as calm as ever.

"But Kelly is Kelly," said Cassie. "She's not a monster. She's just scared."

(_Yeah, how can you say she'll turn to be like David?_)

"Then can she be trusted with this amazing power? We can't take the chance if she turns her back on us!" I continued.

Rachel sighed. What she would say next would make her regret herself on the spot. "You're right about that."

"Rachel!" Cassie yelled.

"I'm sorry but he _**is**_ right! It's only been weeks since we got rid of David. Having a new recruit so soon...might be a bad idea."

"Thank you, Xena," I droned.

"So you two are saying we should get rid of her too?"

"That's harsh, Cassie. But she just can't be one of us-"

"Then don't!" She stood up, banging her hands on the table. "Kelly didn't want anything of this to happen. All she wanted was to be saved from her dreams!"

I had never seen her throw her temper like that. It shocked me and Rachel.

"Kelly has never told anyone about her dreams! Just like we can't tell anyone about the war. But the difference is she's doing it alone! There's no one to help her!"

"Cassie-" Rachel started but was cut short by Jake.

"Then how about a vote?"

Now that was unexpected. Since when did he decide to do votes?

(_How can you think of voting at a time like this?_)

"Well, this discussion isn't going to stop without a ballot. It's better than arguing to no end."

"Fine," I said. We would probably go on for eons anyway.

"All those who's against recruiting her."

"Do you have to ask me? Of course, I'm against it."

"I'm in," Rachel uttered.

"All those who think she should stay."

Cassie looked unsure. "I do...not because she should be one of us but because she needs us."

(_Same vote too._)

"Alright. That's 2 against 2."

We looked at Jake. Lately, since his close encounter with the black-suited woman, Jake...was starting to be less of himself.

"Wait, what about you?" I asked.

"I already made a vote. It's neutral."

Neutral? What kind of vote was that?

"...Oh! Good one, Great leader," I droned. "Seriously, pick one."

"I'm not joking."

Alright, it's confirmed. He has lost his mind. The woman might have done some brain surgery on him or something.

"Then it's a tie," said Rachel. "You've got to choose one, Jake."

"Yeah," I said. "You can't be indecisive now."

"I'm not going to change my vote."

"We'll still argue on if we don't put an end to it."

"If that's the case, let me tell you something someone told me," he continued with a sincere face. "There can never be another David."

That caught us four off guard.

"Nor can there be another Kelly."

And that got us too.

"Maybe she can be like David or not but before you say anything, answer this. Do you really think she's that kind of person?"

We said nothing. We couldn't give an excuse to that. He struck us hard with the question and the answer was biting back at me.

Kelly was an oddball, a clumsy girl who was always cheery for no apparent reason. She had been attending classes for as long as I could remember, friends with any kind of classmates. That was the side we saw at school. The other side was her misery, her wanting to be taken away from it but she was willing to sacrifice that and run away just so that nobody would get hurt from her dreams. To the point, it was suffocating her and making her think of crazy ideas...like almost committing suicide.

David was totally the opposite. He was nothing like Kelly.

And so was Kelly to David.

"And you think she won't betray us?" I asked. Or nagged, I guess.

"There's nothing to prove she will," was his straight answer.

"But what if-"

"If she does, then we'll stop her. Only if she chooses to do so. We did it once and we will do it again. But for now, we shouldn't judge her just because of what happened. Because of our mistake. She's involved in this, so she needs to make her choices too. She can decide to fight, deceive us or run away," our leader said seriously. "It's up to her what she wants to do."

Rachel let out a sigh and shook her head with a light smile.

"Can't believe I'm doing this again... Alright. You've convinced me," Rachel uttered, folding her arms. "She really isn't the bad type anyway. But we should keep an eye on her. She's really not a fighter."

"Hey, Xena. You've been changing your mind a lot. What gives?"

"Something wrong with what I think?" she hissed. "I do think she may be trouble and if she was, I wouldn't hesitate to stop her but I don't want to think that way. Cassie's right. Kelly needs help. She's got no one to turn to after everything that has happened..."

"That's a first, coming out from you."

"Do you really want to irritate me more?"

Cassie looked much better, her grimace turned into a small beam. "My vote stays the same."

(_Ditto._)

"Marco?"

They all looked at me once more, waiting for an answer. Great, down to one vote and I had to change it. The reasons were all there like poker. A straight flush thrown on the table and I had bad cards in my hand.

And those reasons were right.

I sighed heavily, sinking down my shoulders. I was going to look back one day and say to myself, "Ok, I was insane."

"I cannot believe I'm saying this...ok, fine." I gave in, rolling my eyes.

"That's 4 votes. I'm changing my vote too."

"You never did vote 'neutral', did you?"

(_Better make it 6. I'm sure Ax would want that. He'd be happy,_) said Tobias.

Jake smiled. "6, it is. She stays. Now all we need is her answer. If she joins, we give her the morphing power. If not and she just wants nothing to do with it, we'll keep her safe."

"I still think this is a bad idea. And if it goes bad, I want nothing to do with it," I told them truthfully.

(_Marco, we think you're just upset about what Kelly did to you._)

"Why are you all so persistent? I keep telling you all that's not the reason! And if it was that reason, not that I'm saying it is, she could have said it gently!"

And no! I **am** not paranoid nor **was** I paranoid back then!

"Right, like she would to you," Rachel remarked.

"You know, you could have just asked any other girl to the dance," said Jake.

"Instead, you picked Kelly."

"Well, I did have one in mind," I said defensively. "She was one of Oddball Kelly's friends. But I couldn't find her before the dance. I don't even know her name-"

"Her name was Roxanne."

We turned our heads, jumping in our skins. Standing there was Kelly in clean clothes Cassie had given. Her hands and the cut on her face had been bandaged up again, along with the wound David gave her.

Cassie was right about earlier; she wasn't doing so good. I couldn't either say if she had gotten worse from before. Kelly hadn't recovered much since we last saw her and certainly not enough. Her black ring under her green eye became darker than it was before.

Beside her was Horatio. Apparently, Cassie let him in from the barn a while ago in hopes he'd cheer her up. But it didn't have much of an effect.

Kelly's face was hollowed with gloom and she was staring straight at me with that face for some reason.

"She sat behind you in Science every Tuesday and Friday."

"Kelly, you shouldn't be out of bed. You still need rest," Cassie told her as she got up from her seat and took her hand to bring her back to bed.

She jerked it away and didn't take her eye off of me. That surprised Cassie, making her wonder if she had upset her.

"What's with the attitude?" I uttered. And what was with the past tense?

Kelly didn't hear. Or at least she didn't want to listen.

"Roxanne was my best friend. She lived next door to me... Roxanne liked reading and swimming...loved music more than the next person. She would play her CD player and sing along with the lyrics... She would admit everything that's bad about her without a care in the world...like the time she was afraid of a spider and asked me to get rid of it...or the time she ran to my house because she couldn't face her father shouting at her for a bad grade..."

The whole kitchen fell silent again. I thought that was the end of it. It wasn't.

"And the time she wanted to tell someone she liked him...but was just too afraid to. And she always would say, "You know me...I'm just yellow"."

She never let her gaze down. She kept on staring at me, ignoring everything else around her.

"And your point?"

Man, did I say the stupidest thing. Those words instantly made her eyes wide. Then she got mad. Really mad. Her whole body trembled with rage. Kelly grounded her teeth and glared at me angrily. Something I never expected to see on the oddball.

Before I knew it, she ran up to me-

SLAP!

And slapped my face.

"Ouch! What was that-"

POW!

Her balled fist whacked right at my jaw from nowhere. I, not even the others, couldn't believe what just happened. I just got punched in the face by a girl. And by Kelly, for that matter.

I fell on the linoleum floor. Hard.

"Marco! Are you alright?" Cassie shouted.

"What's your problem? You didn't have to hit him!" Rachel yelled and tried to hold her back.

Kelly didn't care. She was too angry at me.

"You idiot!" Kelly screamed at me. Tears started to pour down and I didn't know why. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Kelly, calm down!" Jake hollered.

"How could you not tell it was you who she liked? She sat behind you! Always behind and you never looked back at her!"

I was shocked to hear what she said. The girl behind me...liked me? Liked like me? For real?

Roxanne...liked me?

"She always laughed at your jokes! She always told me how she felt about you but never had the courage to tell you! Because she was frightened you wouldn't like her! Because of the stupid rumors about her!"

But I wouldn't do that. That was what I wanted to tell Kelly. But I kept my mouth shut.

Roxanne was one of those kids you've heard about only because...of rumors.

There were rumors about Roxanne. How her parents drove her to exhaustion to be top student and their future cash cow, only to land in hospital three times. How she was said to have been seen with an older guy and thought to be his girlfriend.

And the latest rumor was she ran away because her father was doing something bad to her. That was supposedly the reason why I haven't seen her for a long time. I just realized I haven't seen her even in class also.

But that one rumor turned out to be a lie when Kelly said the awful truth right before me.

"But she **died**!"

My heart plummeted into my gut in a second. I stared at the oddball with such wide and horrid eyes. I felt disbelief at the three words.

She was joking, I thought. She had to be. But...how was she joking with that angry and tear-covered face of hers?

Dread completely took hold of me. All of us. Cassie covered her mouth with anguish in her eyes. Jake and Rachel couldn't say a thing, too alarmed by the sudden news of a classmate's death. Tobias, I knew he was just as shocked as we were from outside.

I...was probably more mortified than anyone.

Someone from our school...had died and we didn't know about it.

"Three weeks ago, she died from a heart defect! And nobody knew about that! She didn't know about it as well!"

Kelly couldn't stop crying.

"But I knew! I saw her in my dreams! I told her something bad would happen but she thought it was my imagination! And I didn't keep telling her! I pretended that the dream was nothing!"

I could plainly see the guilt Kelly had. It was thick as her anger at me. I wondered...if this was what pushed her over the edge before she landed herself into the war.

Part of me wanted to say why she didn't keep on trying to tell Roxanne. Maybe, a warning at least. Roxanne could have gotten a check up and the doctors could have found the defect before it was too late.

But I had no right to say that. After all, she believed as much as I did that her dreams were nothing.

"I was the only one who heard about her death! The only one from school who went to her funeral! The only person...! It was my fault she's dead!"

Cassie tried to speak. "Kelly-"

"But you," Kelly snapped at me. "You're the worse!"

Me? Worse?

"You're worse than her father! You're worse than anyone!"

"What-" I spoke out, feeling a pain in my gut that I've never felt before but she stopped me.

And the pain got worse.

"You asked me to the dance instead of her!" she sobbed loudly. "That's why I said no. If I said yes to you, I'd be betraying Roxanne! How could I go through with that! She was my best friend!"

She gave me her reason why she wouldn't go out with me. All because she didn't want to be betray her dead friend.

She said no to me...all because of Roxanne.

"Isn't that the same if I betray you! ?"

She must have overheard us. She heard us talk about how we would react if she let us down just as she felt she would when I asked her one question three weeks ago: to go out with me to the dance behind Roxanne's back.

"That's why I said no. I never wanted to hurt Roxanne... I didn't want to betray her... Roxanne liked you. You should have asked her!"

"I...I didn't know."

"Didn't know! ?" She shoved Rachel aside and grabbed me by the shirt. Her angry green eye pierced into me like a dagger.

There had never been a time that I ever saw Kelly angry. At anyone.

Until now.

"How could you not know! ? She was behind you for so long! That's why I asked your friend if there was nobody going out with you! So that I could push her forward to meet you!"

Jake gave a shocked and terrible face.

"She was supposed to go out with you! If you'd ask her, it would have made her so happy! Even if she didn't have long to live, she would have been thrilled! Because the guy she liked was asking her! Not anyone else! So why didn't Roxanne go out with you! ? Why did it turn out to be me! ? Why didn't you choose her! ?"

Why?

Why did I choose Kelly?

Why...didn't I choose Roxanne?

Because before the dance, Jake came up to me and said Kelly had asked if I was going out.

Because I thought a pretty and social girl like her wanted me instead of any other random guy. Because I couldn't find the one I really wanted to ask first anywhere at school so I figured I should just ask Kelly to the dance. That was why I chose her and didn't try harder to find Roxanne.

"Answer me, Marco!"

But I couldn't say them to her.

"ANSWER ME!"

I just couldn't.

Rachel grabbed her arms and pulled her back as she kept on yelling at me, crying. Jake helped his cousin out but Kelly pushed them away and marched out of the kitchen with Horatio following her. Cassie tried to stop her but before she bolted after her, she halted and gazed down at me. So did Jake and Rachel.

I did nothing but sit there, taking it all in.

"Marco, you ok?" Jake asked.

Jake, you know the answer. I wasn't. I just found out a lot of things in one go. I felt like I was being eaten by everything Kelly had told me. And it came to one conclusion.

"So basically...it's my fault."

It hit me, more painful than the slap and punch I got. I couldn't joke about it. I couldn't deny it, not even ignore it. It was just like the time I found out my mom was Visser One. And the time I wasn't sure if she had even survived since the explosion. But this time was different.

Back then, I was just a kid. I didn't know anything about the war then. I could do nothing to save my mom from the Yeerks or that explosion. Three weeks ago, I could have done something.

I could have simply went up to Roxanne and asked her to the dance.

Right there on the kitchen floor, I wondered...had I asked Roxanne out, would she be delighted even though she wouldn't have made it to that night? Would Kelly have not run away in the first place if her friend was happy to have been asked by me?

If that was the case...then Kelly would never be so terribly depressed. She wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't have to face the Yeerks, the aliens, crazy David and the ruthless assassin.

Before anyone could say something, we heard the back door slam shut.

(_Not good! Kelly just ran out with her dog!_)

"Again! ?" Rachel uttered. "Doesn't she know when to stop?"

"All the more reason not to," I said blankly. I didn't care much to drone on with sarcasm.

I could easily read their reactions. A surprise for them, hearing that from me.

"...Marco, it's not your fault. You didn't know," Cassie explained.

"Shouldn't it be my fault? She was right behind me and all I had to do was just look back and notice her. I could have asked something to borrow from her. I could have talked to her, say "Hello, I'm the funny guy who sits in front of you," to her. But I didn't because of those rumors I heard..."

"So? You're no different than us. We heard about them," Jake stated. "But they were just rumors."

"Rumors or not, I should have done something. Maybe Kelly wouldn't have run away and found out about this war."

"Marco..." He patiently took time to say the right words to me. "Things happen. We didn't know about Kelly's friend from the beginning."

I gave no reply.

"...Tobias, follow Kelly and keep an eye on her."

(_On it._)

"We need to bring her back," he ordered. "She's not safe out there without us. Come on."

Jake and Cassie ran out of the kitchen, leaving me and Rachel behind.

I didn't feel like getting up. Getting up meant I'd have to face Kelly again and get that angry face from her again. And I would have to think about Roxanne.

And the more I would think about her, the more I'd feel disgust at myself.

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

"Feels comfortable. So it doesn't seem like a bad idea," I told Rachel.

She folded her arms. "This isn't like you. You should be saying something comical by now, shake it off and join us."

I heaved a deep sigh. She was right about that but I didn't feel like joking around this time.

This time, I was serious.

"This fight..." I started. "We are so focused on the Yeerks that we never take time to see everything else. I've been too busy to notice anything."

Morphing, fighting the bad guys, trying to cope with the amount of homework. Joking about making it out alive to see the next day and hope nothing bad happens.

But bad things still happened. Bad things happened to Roxanne and she was right behind me in class when it occurred. Without me or anyone else noticing. And those bad things happened to Kelly right after that.

I should have seen it coming.

"...I think I know what kind of person Kelly's like. She's the kind who doesn't know who to blame."

I looked back at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. Why was she going with this?

"Do you know why? I was like that."

I didn't expect that from her. Seeing her confess something to me, that was common between the warrior princess and the oddball.

It made her not Xena, the warrior princess. Just...a rare and different side in Rachel.

"I don't know what it's like losing someone...but I know what it's like to lose something," she admitted and let out a sigh. "...When my parents divorced, I couldn't stop thinking who's fault was it that they divorced. Me, my sisters, my mom or my dad? I wanted to blame someone...but in the end, there's just nobody for me to blame. I ended up blaming myself..."

Rachel had...never told anyone about how she felt since the divorce. Not a single word. Any mention of it and she'd just brush it off and be herself.

In the kitchen...she wasn't herself this time. Rachel wasn't hiding her feelings this time.

"...Is that supposed to make me better? You all saw her get mad at me."

"And I know right now, she's feeling awful," Rachel explained. "She'll realize what she did and when she does, she's going to feel sorry and take the blame on herself for everything. And she's going to get worse… So, get up." She held her hand to me. "You, me, and the others are going to look for her. And when you see her, tell her you're sorry too."

I stared at her as if she had gone insane.

But Xena was the warrior princess. She was only crazy when it came to risky situations.

"Tell her that. There was nobody to help me then. I had to grow up on my own. But Kelly is not like me. She's not strong enough to do that. She needs to hear from someone it's not her fault or anyone's fault for that matter. So tell her what you just said and that you're are as sorry as she is. Then you both can stop blaming yourselves."

"What makes you so sure it'll make us feel better?"

"...If it was me who died, I wouldn't want anyone to be upset over me."

I didn't like the sound of that. The word 'died' coming out from Warrior Princess Xena. The baddest, strongest girl I knew who could suckerpunch me in the gut...

"And Roxanne would probably not want you or Kelly to be too."

When Rachel said that, I thought for a moment. I really thought. If our places were switched and Roxanne was here instead of me...I'd not want her to be devastated. No one...shouldn't be tied down because of a tragedy.

I'd want her to move on. And everyone else.

My dad and I moved on when Mom 'supposedly' died. Because we really believed that she'd not want her to be sad forever.

The more I thought, the more I remembered about Roxanne. Not the girl with the rumors. The smart and joyful _**girl**_ who sat behind me. The girl who laughed the loudest because of my jokes. The girl who denied getting a higher mark than me every time I asked her how she did in the big test.

The girl who asked me for a pen or a pencil...because she forgot hers...but I think she was trying to tell me that she liked me between the lines.

They were the small things I remembered but...it was enough to bring my spirits up. And these little things...became meaningful to me.

"...Isn't that what we all wouldn't want if we died?" I said. If I died, Dad would be devastated. My friends would be saddened. If anyone else died, I'd be miserable about it.

Roxanne passed away, leaving this world too sudden. And thanks to Rachel's words, even if I didn't know her too well, she'd not want the guy she really liked to be miserable about her.

She'd want the old self-proclaimed comedy guy.

"I now hate something about you," I told her.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"You counseling me."

"Is that so? Well, I hate this ugly side of you. This is going to be the first and last time I'm helping you out like this."

I felt a bit better. "Yeah, and the same goes to you for the horrible side of me."

"So are you getting up or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses, Xena," I got up slowly and rubbed the sore on my chin. Man, Kelly did one good at me for a girl shorter than me. "But you know it's not my nature to apologize. Even to that oddball."

"I know that. That's why I'm going to make you say sorry to Kelly."

I smirked. Forceful but she gets her way.

Because of that, I realized the truth. I couldn't blame myself or keep blaming. And neither could Kelly to herself. There was nothing we could have done for Roxanne. If I had noticed the brunette with the sweet brown eyes who sat behind me every Tuesday and Friday, I could have made her happy before she died. But that would have been as far as I could go. Like Jake said, things happened.

But there was something I could do now. Maybe it could make it up for the mistake I made. Maybe it would make Roxanne pleased if I did it. Maybe not. But it was better than nothing.

I'd talk to Kelly.

"Alright, let's look for her...yet again." I uttered and we both went out the back door.

* * *

_Realizing something that seemed impossible is the hardest thing to accept but when you are in a conflict like this, nothing is impossible. Not even to me. Henceforth, those dream-like prophecies seem less unfeasible as time goes on._

_For once, those children now believed my other self was telling the truth. Her dreams could somehow predict something would happen when they shouldn't. However, it cost her best friend for them to realize that. And at that moment, they would not give up on her or cast her aside in fear of losing loyalty to their team. _

_That is what I called ignorant. They have no idea what they will gain or lose with the usage of my young self's power._

_Then again, neither do I. The power I have, there is but one flaw to it. I can't foretell what would happen if she'd fight these battles or run in fear. I have never seen the girl in my predictions. Ever._

_Moreover...I have never seen myself in the dreams._

_Not once. Not a single time have I seen myself in a drastic chain of events, doing something physically. Through the dreams, it seemed like I was watching everything through my point of view._

_Hence, I have never been able to predict what would happen to me. The dreams only affect everyone but me. I cannot see myself doing something through my own perspective._

_Ironic. _

_I couldn't predict so all I could do is think. Plan out my strategy. How should I survive through my situations in every waking second. And that has kept me alive...even longer than nine years._

_But my other self is still young, her ability still new. Those children are young, much too young to be thrown into the battlefield. As they fight, they will make one mistake with or without her foresight and be torn down at their failure. However, nobody can stop in a continuing war. You have to stand up to fight, hoping you can correct your mistakes by winning. By surviving._

_And during the long fight, the children are willing to reach out and hold my other self onto her feet._

_In the Original, such thing never happened to me. I was involved in this war long when I was a child. I had no one to help me in the beginning and in the end, I relied only on myself. _

_It has been that way ever since. There were several times when I was not alone in the battlefield...several times, my comrades in the __guerilla unit had done the same thing as these children were about to do. They offered their hand to me...but I rejected their offer because...I knew I cannot be saved, no matter how many times I fell in this war. I kept pushing myself and fought on. Even now, I regretted having not taken their hands to lift me up. _

_The only thing was...I eventually grew up thinking no one could save me._

_I guess that is why I want those children to enlist her: so she wouldn't believe...that she cannot be saved..._

* * *

Vickie: ... ... ... I think I made several of you readers sad and crying with this chapter. :S I have no intention of making this a very dark and depressing story. The action and humor will come back in the next chapter. Really! I swear!

Marco: Evil Woman.

9_9 And here we go again.

Marco: You have the nerve to say that after everything that has happened in this story. It just shows how creepy and disturbing your writer mind really is.

And your point is...?

Marco: I COULD HAVE GONE OUT WITH SOMEONE IN THE DANCE! –shakes Vickie by the collar- But noooo, you had to write this discouraging chapter! ! ! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO WRITE THIS! ?

It's how the flow went. –shrugs, unnerved- Take it with a pitch of salt and pepper. It'll do you guys good for some enlightenment.

Marco: 0_o SOMEONE TAKE THIS WOMAN FROM ME!

Back to the note. :D

In all, this was how it rolled for me. No matter how capable you are at predicting the future, things won't always go your way. Something that SOME people seem to FAIL AT in writing that in their movie scripts or stories. It shows to you the pros and cons to Kelly's natural power.

Additionally...this isn't a power only special **to** Kelly. Yuuup, I'm using the global phenomenon that there are others like that in our universe. Like clairvoyance or telekinesis.

Also, because of a recent event, and that it completely got me surprised, I'll say that there has been a winner for the contest I had in Chapter Fourteen. Yes, I know I canceled it but it wouldn't be fair because this winner had managed to guess the answer right before continuing reading on to the answer and that I'll give credit.

So yeah, we have a winner for that contest. Congrats, kudo.

Also, thanks to FFN's new image uploader...I drew a picture. :3 The cover image of this fic. Let me know what you guys think of the picture, especially with Kelly and Elias on the cover.

For a better and larger look, here's the link (exclude the spaces): vickie-believe .deviantart / art/ Alteramorphs-The-Alteration-308957861

Lastly, before wrapping up, the next chapters will take a while because truthfully, in my original fic, I had stopped at this chapter before deciding to revamp it so I never continued. Recently, I had only started on the next chapters. I don't know when I'll get the next one up but I will indeed to no end so patiently wait until then.

So until then, enjoy this new chapter and the image. :) Cya guys then!

PS. Have not completely checked for errors yet but yeah, beware of errors.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Nothing Else Matters

**Chapter Seventeen: Nothing Else Matters**

_**From the Analogs of Elias Vanguard**_

_I watched as my other self darted out of the door and into the woods, her only means of sanctuary away from the modern world and the dreams. There are times I wonder to myself if this girl is truly a version of me. If I had gone down a different road, would this be what I'd become instead?_

_Naïve, dense, scared. It made me have doubts, worrying over that the main intention of my mission may prove to be flawed._

_She has no idea what kind of danger would come, with or without those children. She isn't at the same level as I am, which may be problematic. She doesn't have the capability to foresee them willingly, making her an easy mark to the Yeerks and that man._

_Hence, I watch over her. I have guarded her while hiding in the shadows. I have stopped David several times while the girl continued her merry life, oblivious of the events in the background. In other hours, when I was sure she was safe, I would continue to my own business._

_When she decided to run from her life, I decided to drop everything. My life as the assassin I amand my other identities in this world, I pushed all matters relating to both away because I had foreseen several visions, all becoming the aftermath of the runaway._

_One of them...was going to lead to the end._

_That was why the issues I spent building for nine years, other than the girl and my mission, weren't important anymore._

_I have made many allies in this timeline, few who know the cause. But I have never fully allowed them to aid me as I did in my old life. Even after I dropped everything, I could not completely answer their question. Why?_

_It is not fear of interrupt or lack of truth... Simply put, I did not want to share the throes of battles._

_Seeing far too many possible outcomes of the future, watching this war unfold in both the old and new timelines, I've never seen a point in accepting a helping hand. I have always taken the burden onto my shoulders. I guess I should blame my mindset._

_To me, it is better that way...because I've already lost more than myself...more than I expected in my whole life._

_A little similar to the girl's state of mind._

_I mentally cursed at myself moments after she bolted into the forest. Because everything was all too familiar. The visions are setting in motion. Being able to predict sometimes gets annoying._

_Things can never be easy..._

_...I guess it is time to teach her. To survive. To live. To fight._

_To 'call'._

* * *

**Ax**

I was...agonized. A rare feeling that Andalites shouldn't ever be feeling.

Since finding Kelly, I was grief-stricken by everything that had happened. There had been many incidents since I first met her, piling together at full blast and I could do nothing to prevent them...

For three days, I did not visit Cassie's place. I did not wish to see Kelly in her state of depression. I hopelessly wished that she would smile again and regain back her composure. I wished she'd speak in her strange manner and laugh uniquely. Those were what made her different from other humans.

Because of that, I wished I had done something and because of that, I was angry at myself. I am a warrior and I did nothing but watch her get hurt.

I couldn't protect her.

So this is what weak truly means. Unable to help one person in danger. It was a rare and disturbing feeling to me, one I disliked. I wanted to erase this feeling but I don't not think that powdery substance I've seen – and tasted, which was horrible – would work on it.

The more I kept having this feeling, the more I was repulsive of myself. I wandered deeper into the woods until I realized I had wandered close to the area where the Hork-Bajir were sighted.

Our first meeting took place some distance away from there and that was the start of everything. Not too far from there was the battlefield that took place.

In a metaphorical retrospect, it was as if the involvement of the invasion and us contaminated the surrounding areas of Kelly's special place.

The invasion...has taken lives.

Great Andalites warriors. My brother. They had all died with honor.

The humans, as well. Being turned into Controllers out of their own free will. Unable to fight back. It has even made the lives of my friends...wavering. Tobias lives the life of a hawk, after all.

And it has also taken the life of Kelly. Not literally but it has. It has affected her perception of everything and that has severely damaged her individuality.

If only I had not met Kelly...then none of these things would have happened. I would not be having the bothering emotion inside of me. Kelly would not be emotionally, physically and mentally distressed to the near brink.

However, that would mean I wouldn't have known about her. That thought made it only terrible for me.

I then decided to leave and go back to the barn. By now, the others would be questioning why I hadn't appeared for three days. However, I wondered if I should go back, only to see the desolation in Kelly.

At the corner of my left stalk eye, something ran through the woods. I directed both eyes to see what it was clearly. Once I realized what it was, my four eyes widened.

It was Kelly with Horatio by her side. What were they doing there?

I followed after them, keeping my distance. I was concerned that they shouldn't be out in the woods. I wasn't sure if the Yeerks had retreated or not but I could not allow them to endanger Kelly.

It was clear that Kelly was heading to the cliff near the field, her special place. But for what reason?

Once she and Horatio climbed up the cliff and reached the clearing, I went into hiding as much as I could but it seemed that she didn't see me at all. Kelly fell onto her knees and started throwing leaves everywhere from one pile. She dug out her carrier and carried it by its handle. She glanced about until she spotted what she was looking for: her yellow vehicle.

I became anxious. Was she planning to leave?

Instead, sighing with relief, Kelly sat down on the ground as Horatio lied down beside her. She then looked up to the sky for several minutes.

She had a deep and sad expression.

"Chogan... I wish you were here," she pleaded.

She continued gazing for a mere four minutes. She then shook her head.

"No...he's not here anymore." She began to bring out a tear from her green eye and her mouth wrinkled into an appalling frown. "Chogan's gone..."

Chogan, he must have been the old friend she told me so much about. And right now, she wanted him to be with her. When she called for him, I had felt a painful prick inside of me.

I soon realized something that deepened my horrid feeling.

I could never be a better friend than this Chogan. Her old friend rescued her a long time ago. Her old friend mentored her about the ways of a tribal group of people. The stories Kelly spoke implied that her old friend was a close one who knew better of her than I did, despite spending a short amount of time together.

He was her mentor and guardian.

Me, on the other hand...in the short time I spent with her, I couldn't do anything for Kelly. I couldn't save her from the Yeerks. I couldn't stop those Controllers from taking her. I couldn't protect her from the mad human who called himself David.

I guess...for the first time, I was a little envious of this old friend. I admitted to myself. An Andalite was covetous of a human...

It was utterly stupid but also...paradoxical.

I began to leave, making up my mind that it was not a good time to approach her. The terrible feeling inside me had turned to remorse. If I were to go and look at her, I knew it would only get worse.

I had been in the shadow of my brother, trying to get past him by doing something better than he did. Obsessed that I could be as great as Elfangor. And if I had pushed on, perhaps I could have indeed saved Elfangor.

However...I could only go so far to my own lengths. Not on the same level as Elfangor. And...certainly not Chogan.

Kelly deserved a friend better than I was. Not me...

"I wish...I wish Phillip was here, Horatio."

I stopped. I couldn't believe what I heard. There must have been something wrong with my hearing but no, my hearing was definitely perfect.

She wanted me. Or at least, Kelly wanted the human me.

"Maybe...if I wait, he'll come... He always did before..." she whimpered and gazed at her companion. "He'll come...right?"

Horatio said nothing and simply glanced at her.

"I...really hope he does... I want him to..."

She sank her head onto her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Please...come, Phillip."

Then everything remained quiet for six minutes.

She was waiting for me. Kelly desired my presence and no one else. That should have been enough, hearing her say my human name. That should force me to morph and come near her. If I was there, she'd return back to her contented state for sure.

However, I just couldn't do that. They were only assumptions in my mind. I did nothing for her and I knew I would still be unable to as a human.

I was pathetic. Weak. And I begged myself not to be so because I was better than this. I was an Andalite warrior.

But in the end, the revolting feeling won my internal battle.

I sighed mentally. For the first time, I did not want to show her the wretched side of me, whether Andalite or human.

Before I could leave, I heard a rustle behind me. I quickly glanced back with my stalk eye. Did Kelly find out I was hiding? If so, seeing me as my real self would only further worsen her state and I did not want to let that happen. But I saw nothing. Kelly was still where she was.

A strange whining sound brought my vision down. What was truly before me surprised me.

Kelly's companion, Horatio had come out of the bushes and watched me with focused brown eyes.

So it was just him. It was rather strange. Horatio did not tremble with terror and a tail between his legs at the sight of me – which most humans and several creatures had – but simply stood still in a bold manner.

Nonetheless, I should leave. Any longer and Kelly would surely find me and be more terrified than before.

But it seemed my departure wasn't going to be easy. Horatio trotted in front me and stood in my way. I tried to go to the right, Horatio went to the right. It was the same for the left.

I was confused. Why would Kelly's companion attend to block my way?

His eyes concentrated on me tensely. No doubt he would not let me pass. So I attended to go left again and realized he did not follow. Perhaps he had given up.

"Woof! Woof!"

I was startled by the sudden loud and deep barks. It threw me back.

"Horatio?"

I was again startled by Kelly's voice. She was alerted by her companion and now looked at our direction. My four hearts pounded. If she got up and came to where the barks were made, I would be found in no time. I tried to leave quickly but Horatio continued to block my way.

Was this animal seriously trying to get his master to discover me?

However, she didn't budge from her seat. Despite staring down at my hiding place, I suspect she couldn't see me through the flora.

"He must be chasing a raccoon again..." said Kelly and looked away, back to her previous condition.

I was relieved. I couldn't bear seeing her petrified in front of me. I turned my attention back to Horatio. He was becoming difficult now. He again stood up and gave a soft whine, his eyes never straying from me.

I wondered if I could direct him away with my tail and without harming him.

Suddenly, Kelly's companion walked away, back towards his master but not before he gave a final gaze at me. Another soft whine escaped from his muzzle and he returned to Kelly's side.

I questioned myself. Did he want me to stay? But that was absurd. A quadruped being with intelligence lower than mine couldn't possibly communicate with meaning.

However...his strange actions made me think clearly. There was no one else she wanted to come forth and comfort her, except me. Kelly needed me. I couldn't turn my back and just leave.

Horatio wasn't being absurd. I was the one being ridiculous.

I hurried myself to morph into a human, put on the artificial skins and went back to where Kelly sat. I shoved away the branches and leaves of the bushes that stood my way and into the clearing.

"Kelly?" I called.

She lifted her head at the name. Her eyes widened and she muttered, "Phillip."

Without any hesitation, she leapt from her seat and threw her arms around me, dumbfounding me.

Kelly never let go. Her warmth was just like before when she wrapped her arms around me for the first time. Back then, I didn't know how to respond and had hoped that Cassie and Tobias would explain to me what to do. However, gradually, seeing her small built in my arms taught me that perhaps I had to do the same to her.

I again did the same. I wrapped my arms around her. It was the second time I have ever made contact a human longer than just a second. If it was to acquire a DNA, it would be one simple touch and nothing more.

But I remained still. I did not put my arms down. Instead, I listened to her harsh breathing soften down. I could smell her hair beneath my chin. The aroma was slightly like everything I have smelt in the forest but I didn't mind it.

For some reason, I was no longer surprised, as if I had gotten used to this strange rite. But it was because...I liked it. I wondered why...

However, I knew a 'hug' could not last forever. I would have to speak to Kelly. I wasn't sure what to say: reassure everything would be alright?

Then I blurted a different question, out of curiosity. "Why are you crying?"

We let go of each other. Kelly rubbed a sleeve at her red nose and glanced at me with troubled eyes.

"...I...yelled at a guy named Marco..."

That surprised me. I had never seen or in this case heard anyone attempt to shout at him.

"Why? W-why?"

She squeezed her left arm. "I blamed him for something...he didn't do...when it was in fact my fault. He must hate me now...after all, I'm useless."

"I do not understand. Un-d-stand... Marco is a friend. He would not hate you and you are not useless," I told her. "You are a very peculiar person. Pe-cure-lee-a. One I have never met."

She gave a soft giggle. "Thanks for that compliment...maybe that's partly me but...that's not the real me. The real me...wants to get run away from these god-forsaken dreams...and by any means necessary..."

"I still do not know what you mean. Mean," I said. "You are you."

Her eyes perked up wide, surprised by my comment. As if that wasn't correct about herself. But it was. She was Kelly. No one else.

I gave my reasons. "You have your own unique manner. Man-er. You perceive your environment very different from everyone, both metaphorically. Me-ta-for-ri-ca-ly. And literally... You are unlike anyone I know."

"...Phillip," she started with a faint smile but it eventually died down with her gazing at the ground. "I...wish all that you've said...could hold true to me..."

"What do you mean? Mean," I asked.

Again, Kelly's gaze went down.

This time, I persisted. "Please. Help me understand."

Kelly looked up to me. I could not easily read her face as well as most humans this time. It somehow looked...disconnected.

Then she spoke.

"I tried to kill myself last week..."

I stared at her with dismay. I truly did not expect her to say that. To repeat the words she wrote in her 'diary'. I had hoped that...she was only making a joke, one I couldn't understand like Marco's jokes.

But her expression told me otherwise.

"My best friend from school...she passed away some time ago... And I...I saw her in my dreams before she died..." Kelly explained. "After that, I just couldn't take them anymore... I thought I shouldn't be alive. If I was gone...then those dreams wouldn't come true anymore... But something stopped me from doing."

She then glanced at me meekly.

"Remember I told you about my old friend?"

I nodded at her question.

"He told me this: 'The eagle soars to touch the clouds. Man follows but falls and breaks his bones. He follows again but falls a second time. If he wants to fly, he has to change his path'."

I looked at her, confused. I didn't understand the whole meaning of those words put together. Was this one of those puzzling 'metaphors'?

She simply smiled at me, assuring that it was nothing to be very bewildered about.

"Sounds confusing when you first hear them, right? I used to think that but now...I understood what they meant. The first part means man doesn't give up on his goal even if he hasn't succeeded. The second is...there is another option to choose to reach that goal. The man just needs to look for it so that he can succeed."

Andalites do not have these kinds of sayings or at least recognize their true meanings. Now and then, my friends would speak out a phrase which I would question it; only to have them tell me it was a figure of speech. A number of words combined into an odd sentence that diverges from their normal meaning is one of many things humans invented I would never understand.

But the one Kelly told me was an interesting allegory of human philosophy to hear.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Because of that, I decided not to throw my life away and kept on looking for a way out. But...I just can't find that way out. I'm not strong or brave... I'm just a coward who thinks running away from the problem would solve anything...and that's why I hate myself..."

I had not expected that she would be loathing to herself. The same hate I was having to myself.

I guess...despite being two different species, we faced the same difficulties.

Kelly let out a soft laugh. "You know something. I used to be bullied. I used to be called a freak. So I changed myself, tried to be normal. Be sociable. So I wouldn't burden anyone. It worked...and I got lots of friends. I'm very happy with my family but..."

Her frown deepened.

"I'm scared of losing everyone because...who I'm really am. I keep thinking that someone will look right through me..."

I could never understand the importance of humans' sociability but I could see it was part of the building foundation in their civilization. Part of their own survival just as my people's cordiality to each other was essential.

"Until I met you."

The last part of her dialogue...took me by complete surprise.

"When I first met you...I thought you were just some strange kid passing by. Then I got to know you better. And...I got the impression you were stronger than me."

What?

"You seemed...different from any other boy I've known. From any kid. But you never let that get to you... If someone were to say you weren't normal...you wouldn't care about it."

But I wasn't normal. Not to human standards. I wanted to tell her that but I couldn't.

It wasn't because I had more at stake if I did. It was because...I was afraid to tell her.

"When I'm with you, for some reason, I can stop worrying. Seeing you...seeing who you really are, I felt like I could trust you. I felt like I could tell you everything."

I wanted her to stop talking. Stop comparing her to me. I wasn't stronger than her. As sickening as it sounded, I, a warrior, was incapable to helping one special human. I...was just as frail as she was, unable to do anything for her sake.

But she continued on. "I guess I needed to open my eyes more clearly to see that now."

I wanted her to stop talking...

"Because of you...I can stay strong. So thank you, Phillip. I'm happy...to have met you...thank you."

I did not want her to thank me. I really didn't.

"Thank you for meeting me, Phillip."

I could not comprehend any of it. After all that happened, even when I couldn't help her, she was showing gratitude to me, just because I was here. Because I listened to her.

She had said "thank you for existing" when I was an Andalite. And she has said "thank you" again when I was a human.

All this time, I believed I did nothing for her when...Kelly saw those actions as good enough from me.

But I was having a hard time accepting those actions.

How did it come to this?

My legs felt strangely weak all of a sudden and without thinking, both of my hands grasped her shoulders, keeping myself from falling down.

"Phillip?" Kelly called out, surprised and worried. "Something's wro-"

"I am not strong."

I said those words straightforwardly. An Andalite who shouldn't be afraid of anything said those weak words.

"I couldn't stop them from taking you away..." I admitted. "I couldn't do anything..."

"Phillip, what are you talking about-"

"They...I know what they really are... I know what they are capable of... I could have stopped everything... But I did nothing."

I choked. It was getting hard to breathe but I continued nonetheless.

"I am sorry..."

There, I've said it. I've said it without regret. I did not want her pity or her forgiveness. Nothing could fix all that has happened.

I...didn't know what I wanted from Kelly. I just...wanted her to know...

"I guess...we all have our moments."

I lifted up my head to see Kelly, smiling at me. However, this time was not her usual positive smile. Instead, there was a sense of understanding from her. One that seemed to tell me...it was alright.

I felt my suffocating agony vanishing inside of me.

"We get easily scared of the unknown. There are a lot of things out there we don't know...understand," she explained.

I relaxed a little, releasing my hands off her. While most of Kelly's explanations were only to an extent, I could comprehend what she meant this time.

"All we can do is admit it...and feel better about it."

Kelly suddenly frowned, shaking her head.

"No..." she stated, as if trying to correct herself with her eyes directed away from me. She gazed at me once more. "All we can do is...to try to do better next time."

To do better next time...

Yes...it is impossible to remain conflicted now, thinking of what would have been done another way. Mistakes are meant to be learned, not to be surrendered to. They can be corrected even by doing something different in the next round.

Hence, I decided.

"Kelly," I started. "You should come with me to Cassie's home."

She blinked at me with subtle surprise. "You sure know about Marco and Cassie."

"I know them. Very much," I said. "And I know that we can help you."

Kelly began to look wearily anxious. She shrunk away, almost taking a step backwards but stopped herself.

"Phillip...I don't know..."

"I will not take a no," I demanded calmly, surprising her. "I want to save you."

I could read from her face that she wanted to hear those words to her. No, she needed to hear them.

And I meant every word.

I rose out my hand to her, fingers spread apart. The same gesture she gave to me back at the mall. I understood its purpose. I've seen it many times in the TV. Its representation was a sign of guidance and support.

Now this time, it was me doing just that to Kelly.

"But only if you tell me to."

It sounded a little harsh but as much as I wanted to, Kelly also had to 'want' to help herself. She also had to, as humans put it, 'take the first step'.

She timidly looked at me, still unsure but slowly lifted her hand out. Her fingers quivered as they reached for mine.

Kelly did not have to be afraid. Her fear and pain had to stop. They could only be stopped if we helped her. I was not sure how but I knew enough that something had to be done now.

Kelly needed to know. Everything.

SLASH!

A pain throbbed at my side. Then suddenly my legs started to go numb. I looked down to what caused it.

Blood gushed from a deep wound that were there on the side of my abdomen.

Kelly watched me collide to the ground with a terrible look. There was no end to this throbbing I was feeling but I didn't yell in agony. I tasted something metallic in my mouth.

Then I heard Kelly scream. Was it because she was horrified at the sight of my body laying down, bleeding to death?

I wanted to say something to calm her down but the lightheadedness stopped me from speaking.

"PHILLIP!" I heard Kelly shout my human name. Horatio's loud barks filled the background. Something was with us, both terrifying and threatening.

But what...

"You'd best not move. Wouldn't want me to tear deeper into your friend here."

I recognized that voice. I should have known it was him.

My vision was blurry but I could tell who the assailant was, standing between me and Kelly.

David.

He turned to me, with an unclear wicked smile. "Nice to meet you again, Ax."

Something heavy was placed on my face.

"You should have just mind you own business. After all, she's just a ghost," he whispered in my ear as he slowly pushed his foot down at me.

"Stop it! Leave Phillip alone!"

"Oh! Are you still using that human name? You didn't tell her the truth yet, did you?"

"Truth?"

"See, Ax. She wants to know."

The barking sound seemed to come closer to us as suddenly, a blurry figure charged up to David and bit him on the arm.

"Get off of me, you mangy dog!" He pitched an arm at Horatio. Terribly hard.

"YOWL!"

"Horatio!"

I gritted my teeth. I had to get up and stop him.

"Now that's taken care of, time for the little ghost to learn a bit more about you," he taunted. "Ah-ah-ah! Can't have you getting up now."

David gave a strong stomp on my head. I felt two small and hard bits move about in my mouth.

"Phillip!"

I spat them out, along with red liquid. Blood. My human blood. No doubt I was in terrible condition.

I had to stop the pain. I had to stop David from turning his attention to Kelly and harming her.

...I had to demorph.

My one human heart plummeted deeper inside of me. The one dilemma I did not want to face and it was happening regardless. I had never thought of it until of late and it was also what made me...fearful.

I didn't want to demorph in front of Kelly. To show her I wasn't the human she had only became friends. I was not Phillip. I was Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

"He's been hiding a lot of things from you," he told her crudely as he stood up, his foot off me. "But I'd be happy to share them to you...before I take your life, that is."

I struggled to move. I couldn't let him hurt Kelly but my body wouldn't listen. But what could a human body do with severe injuries?

More importantly, was I really too afraid to change back to being Andalite?

As much as I hated the idea...I truly was afraid.

"Didn't you find it strange that he's not like anyone else? Always playing with his words? Eating off the floor? Asking the stupid questions over and over again about meaningless things?"

"S-Stop..." I managed to speak. I ordered my arms and legs to push me up. My arms succeeded but my legs were still weak.

"Hah! I'm impressed, Ax. You got gut. But you're pretty much going to die anyway. And the rest of the Animorphs are next on my list."

"I-I w...won't let you..."

"What are you going to do? Stop me? Try your luck."

"I i-intend to do so," I coughed.

"Oh, please. You and I both know you can't. You don't want to. If you do, then Little Missy over there will know everything. She'll probably hate you for lying to her," David mocked.

I blurrily watched the familiar furred clawed hand on top of me. David's claw.

"Think about it. You're not one of us," he uttered into my ear. "A complete stranger on this little planet. Trying to fit in so that those parasites won't find you. You don't belong here. You never did."

I could barely make out David's cruel smile and possessive stare.

"Your only reason for changing into this pathetic form is to survive in this god damn world. It's the same for me. Survival. You're no better than me, Ax-man. Ironic, isn't it?"

I felt myself revolted. I was nothing like David.

"Try to fight it. Try to say I'm wrong. In the end, your sweet girlfriend over there will hate you."

"Stop it!" I heard Kelly shout out. "Be quiet! You don't know Phillip! And you don't know me!"

"Oh, but I do. So much more. I know every little secret he's keeping from you. A guy like that, how can you even trust him? Would you still trust him if you know he's not even human?"

I started to panic, trying to push myself up but in the state I was in, how could I do anything to silence David?

"You heard me. He's actually an alien called an Andalite. Don't worry, you'll see him demorph soon enough with a little persistence."

The claws came into my sight with talons pointing at me.

"And you know just what a loser he really is. You won't look at him ever again."

Was that going to be true, I thought. Maybe it was. I have gained Kelly's trust as a human and that could easily be lost if I demorphed. It was a frightening thought, one that I truly felt helpless to prevent it.

"You don't know anything," Kelly abruptly said.

A loud laugh escaped. "What is it I don't know, then?"

"Phillip is my friend."

I could not believe what I was hearing.

"No matter what he is and what he's keeping from me, he will always be my friend! Yes, we always keep secrets from each other! That's normal! Nobody should have to hate a friend because of that."

I was taken aback by her words. I became determined. I could not be terrified anymore. I was an Andalite warrior and true to that, fear shouldn't be my biggest concern.

"Ha! You're really dimwitted than I thought. Looks like you haven't grasped the situation, cutie-pie."

I pushed myself up as much as I could, a newfound strength taking over me. Blindly, I heaved David off me and focused my vision on him. I pressed a hand over my wound to keep the blood from flowing.

"Oh! Looks like he wants to fight. Good, let's see if she holds up to her word, shall we?"

I would accept the consequences. If Kelly would never be my friend again, then that would be fine. The only important thing was that she was safe.

It was a chance I had to take.

"Thank you, Kelly. And I am sorry I kept this a secret," I apologized.

"Phillip...what-?"

I began to demorph.

First, my feet turned into hooves. Extra fingers emerged on both of my hands. Immediately, my human lips sealed together and then my familiar blue fur covered my hairless skin. The slash was also closing up, concealed by my fur.

Front legs began to emerge, growing straight out of my chest. My human knees were reversing backwards as my spine elongated. My tail slithered out from the end of it, along with the sharp blade. My natural weapon. My front legs finished growing quickly enough for me to steady myself before tumbling down.

At last, my two eye stalks grew out on the top of my head and at once, my blurred vision was back to normal.

I directed one to Kelly, both to ensure she was alright and if...she was horrified by my transformation. Behind me, Kelly had dropped to the ground. I could not tell what she was experiencing with her hands over her mouth but her wide eyes told me the story. Lying beside her was Horatio. Maybe with a broken bone.

Her hands dropped to her sides, one clenching around her companion's neck.

"Phillip?" she uttered. "...No, that's not your real name...is it?"

(..._No. My real name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill._) I looked back at her. (_But my human friends call me Ax._)

"...You big idiot," she called me.

I immediately felt a sharp pang in my abdomen. I guess I should have expected it. After all, I have been deceiving her the whole time.

"Don't apologize..."

I looked back again, shocked to hear that.

Even more so, when she continued on.

"Apologize to me after you stop him!"

I understood why and swiftly wheeled back to David. I could do that later. Now, I had to be attentive.

"Ha!" David laughed. "We'll see how this will end."

He flashed out a set of sharp canines as both of his legs began to morph. Like mine before, his knees twisted backwards with short spotted fur covered across his artificial hooves. His feet thinned and sharpened into legs of a feline species.

One second, he stood meters from us. The next, he was inches in front of me.

He was incredibly fast!

FWAP!

CLANK!

I quickly tackled David's sway of his claw with my tail blade. Had I hesitated, he would have taken me out. But the speed was unbelievable.

"Phil-I mean, Ax!" Kelly cried.

"Yes, _Ax_! Show her what you're really made of!" David jeered loudly. He swung around in a twirl and threw a kick at me.

I held my ground, counteracting his fast attacks as best as I could. Each were precise and atrocious, something I had not expected David to have.

But he was not the same David we disposed of.

(_Ax! Hang on! We're on our way!_)

I pointed an eye stalk to the sky. That was Tobias. So the others must be nearby.

However, David proved more difficult than I imagined. A swing of his claw whacked me down to the ground in seconds. All four legs shattered just from one blow. Helplessly, I dropped to the ground.

"AX!"

David's strength was frighteningly unthinkable. Not like Visser Three. Not anyone who has the morphing power. Just what had David become?

(_Ax!_) Tobias yelled. Not a moment too soon, did Prince Jake, Cassie, Rachel and Marco arrive in their battle morphs.

But a more troubling thought was that could all six of us even stand a chance against him?

"Sorry, Ax-man," David mocked, raising his claw high up. "You're fifteen years inexperienced to beat me."

"Leave him alone!" Kelly yelled and ran towards David.

(_Kelly! Wait!_) Cassie shouted.

David briefly glanced to her, unmoved by Kelly's demand. He did not budge or lift his claw to stop Kelly and push her away. He may have thought that a human younger than he was, was no match to him.

Shockingly, she proved him wrong.

She rose up her hands and pushed him away with all her might.

A shove was all it took. For some reason, it took him by surprise. He was bigger than Kelly, stronger than she was and yet she was able to just drive him back.

"Eli-?" David uttered halfway.

He stumbled back, getting a foot down to stop himself from falling. Shocked, David glanced quickly at Kelly, heavily breathing. An odd behavior I wouldn't expect from him.

Was he...nervous? But why?

But his unusual expression quickly disappeared once he took a better look. It was as if what he saw before him was merely an illusion.

He then sarcastically laughed.

"Did you just push me? That's what's going to stop me? Don't joke yourself."

Kelly cringed back. To her, it was a desperate attempt.

"What can a girl like you do to stop me? You're just a poor example of that woman," David exclaimed, his tone growing louder in twisted amazement. "You couldn't stop this the way you are, sweetie."

David drew up his claw, flexing the fingers. Kelly stared lock at them, scared of the sheer brawn they had to tear a human apart easily.

"Try it. I guarantee you, you won't last a second against me. There's no way you can do anything to me, little girl," David taunted. "You got no morphing power. Heck, I bet you couldn't even hit me with a stick."

Gradually, Kelly stood stiff. I wasn't sure if it was acceptance or realization.

(_Kelly, do not listen to him,_) I said quietly to her. (_He is trying to get to you._)

But my effort was useless. Kelly stayed motionless on the spot.

"You're just a scaredy cat," David declared. "That's all you'll ever be, kid. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"...You're right. I am weak."

David grinned sinisterly at her response. Hearing Kelly admit to those words was giving him glee. And I despised it.

"I'm stubborn. I'm pathetic. I ignore certain things all because I don't want to believe them."

Kelly's then fists tightened.

"And I'm sick of them. I'm tired of doing nothing. I'm tired of making the wrong choices!"

The grin faded. David now gave a confused expression, wondering where Kelly was going at. When Kelly looked up, his confusion was gone and so was her trembling. She straightened herself up.

"I'll stop you," Kelly said, bewildering us. "I won't let you hurt Ax. I won't let you hurt anybody."

She lifted up her arms, acting as a shield. My shield against him. A bewildered and outrageous idea that I had never imagined her to do.

"You have to get through to me first," she hollered, showing no refusal to put down her arms.

It was David's turn to frown. His eyes were wide again, locked down at Kelly.

"That face..." he jeered. "Why are you giving that face?"

It was a puzzling response. What did he mean? All living beings had one face, not more. So did Kelly.

He grounded his teeth anxiously.

"Stop giving me that face! You're just a ghost! You're not her! You're nothing like her! You're supposed to be terrified!"

Kelly did not budge. She still shivered but the trembles were mild.

Regardless, she constantly glared at David.

"Scream! Run away! Be scared of me!"

Strangely, in this kind of situation, any human would. But Kelly wouldn't move. She would not comply with David's loud demands.

"Why aren't you doing all those! ? Are you stupid! ? Don't you know what kind of danger you're in! ?"

The more he shouted, the more he was panicking. And that was strange. A simple glare was enough to make him edgy.

Moreover, who was he referring to Kelly? Whoever she was to David brought fear to him.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE HER! ! !"

In terror, he swung down his morphed arm. Kelly saw the attack horribly and instinctually lifted up her arms to shield herself. But that could not stop it.

The claws ripped at the seams of her artificial skin and blood tinkled down from one arm.

(_KELLY!_) I shouted in horror.

Cassie gasped at the sight of the attack. Marco and Tobias jumped from their spots but halted halfway through, uncertain what to do.

(_You jerk!_) Rachel uttered, about to leap forward. However, Prince Jake stopped her from going. Rachel and I knew the cause; we could not endanger Kelly being so close to David.

I heard a whimper but Kelly didn't scream. Despite being pushed away by the claw's sheer force, she didn't tumble to the ground and stood still. Grasping the wound on her arm, she made no sound from the pain. I had hoped that the cut must have been shallow.

Kelly then glanced up to David again, glowering.

"...I'm not afraid," was her answer.

David stared at her, shocked. He slowly took a step back, strangely fleeing from Kelly's piercing glare.

"Not anymore."

For the first time, we were watching David being dumbfounded.

No...this has happened before. Just under different circumstances.

"Are you afraid of me now?" she then asked David. And he gritted bitterly on his teeth again. This time harder.

I recalled a human saying that the tables have been turned around. Metaphorically. It was predominantly clear he saw something in Kelly that frightened him. Something none of us could see, which I could not understand. Why would he be terrified of her?

David uneasily laughed. "Hah...Ha ha ha ha! Afraid of you? You're joking!"

(_Ok, I'll give the oddball credit for being brave,) Marco muttered. (But there's a fine line between brave and insane._)

(_What is she doing?_) Cassie asked worriedly.

I directed on eye stalk at Prince Jake, awaiting an order but similarly, he was wondering if Kelly had some sort of plan against David.

Or a crazy effort, I believed.

"You're just a wimpy little girl. And you're telling me I'm afraid of you?" David hollered.

"Then why are you shaking?" Kelly asked persistently.

She was correct. Immediately, David looked down at his hands, both quivering uncontrollably. This was something none of us had expected to see on David, the same person who tried to kill us.

"D-Do you think this will change anything? Y-You're just like me! You're nothing like her!" David stated, trying to keep calm but that was failing terribly fast. "Don't you see! ? I was like you when I was a kid! The Yeerks **took** my parents away from me! Those heroes over there were the ones who destroyed my life! They DID THIS to me! AND SHE PREVENTED ME FROM GETTING REVENGE ON ALL OF THEM!"

I arched my tail uneasily. I expected where he was going in his shout and I wished he would not have said it. But I could not stand up and silence him with a sway of my tail blade. Not with the injury.

"MY WHOLE LIFE," he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET IT BACK! I'VE MAKING THOSE PAY FOR IT! THE YEERKS! THE ANIMORPHS! AND THAT WOMAN TOO!"

My hands tightened.

(_Ok, we're doomed. Now Kelly knows about the Animorphs and Yeerks. Goodbye all. It was nice knowing you,_) Marco droned.

(_Wait,_) Prince Jake ordered, noting the same thing as I eventually did.

Because, strangely, after hearing everything, Kelly did nothing. She did not utter a question of what were Yeerks or the group name Marco casually entitled to the six of us.

She remained completely still.

"We're the same," David continued. "We're not anything like those stupid bratty kids. T-They didn't lose anything in this stupid invasion! But you and me...we did. We lost our parents and our lives. We _**are**_ the sa-"

"Shut up."

Those exact two words instantly cut down David's speech like an Andalite's tail blade.

"I'm not you," Kelly responded coolly.

And that made David speechless with wide petrified eyes.

"You know what you are? You're nothing but a bully," she pointed and began to walk towards him. "You pick on those who are weak. And go after those who have everything. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

David backed away from her. Terrified that she may hit him or something.

"But when someone stands up against you, you don't know how to fight back."

"S-Shut up! Be quiet!"

"So you can order me around? So you can hurt me and everyone else! ? I won't be quiet!"

I also realized something. I do not think Kelly was someone to shout with such anger. She never looked like a human who would be truly and easily infuriated at others.

Until now...

Something had made Kelly...very cross. Something that David had brought up.

"I did lose my biological parents," she explained. "I did lose my life before. But I didn't stay in the past. I was given a new one! I was happy with my new family! I had a chance to live again and what I did wrong was that I chose to run away from all of it!"

I did not know if it was because Kelly was frustrated after everything that has happened before, piling together that she snapped. Or if she was yelling out her rage at David, resolved in stopping him.

Whatever the reason was, it was a shocking scenario before us. A young powerless human standing against a killer capable of morphing.

"You wasted your time on stupid vengeance! And all this time you could have move on and give yourself a second chance. Live your life the way you wanted it. You only have yourself to blame. Not anyone else."

"M-Myself?" David repeated. "Myself! ? Y-You don't know anything!"

"I know you're nothing but a coward."

"C-Coward?" he uttered, bemused to hear that.

Kelly didn't care if that offended him or not. "I'm not going to be like you. And you can't make me."

"S-Stop!" David begged. "Stop being like her!"

"I'm my own person! I'm me! And I won't be afraid of you!" Kelly demanded, her tone rising. "I'm not afraid _**anymore**_!"

(_"Good answer."_)

_BAM!_

A whispering sound echoed across the atmosphere. I felt air whisking above me and whistling past Kelly's left. Whatever it was, was a little too close but not on purpose to harm her.

It, however, deliberately, hit David on the left shoulder. Where a red dot had aimed at.

_Ktink!_

I searched about and spotted her. Several feet away from us. Holding the unusually long and thin firearm I saw before, finger ready on the trigger.

Again, she had appeared out of nowhere.

Elias was present.

_Kchak!_

It took another second for everyone else to notice her.

(_"Cover your ears and close your eyes."_)

I was not sure if she was ordering us to take cover. Regardless, Kelly stared at Elias with terrified eyes but then quickly did as she was told. Her hands reached for her ears as she dropped down.

It was better that way when more shots were being fired.

_BAM!_

A hit at David's right shoulder.

_Ktink! Kchak!_

David desperately tried to raise his right arm, ignoring the sheer pain. It began to demorph and then morph again, no doubt to the big hideous and unfamiliar claw again.

_BAM!_

Another hit at the arm. He screamed and his limb stopped morphing.

_Ktink! Khak!_

Elias wasn't giving him a chance to fight.

_BAM!_

David's left arm flung back from the impact. Blood dripped down his white artificial suit.

_Ktink! Khak!_

_BAM!_

His right leg gave up and he tumbled to the floor. Screaming.

_Ktink! Khak!_

With force, David scrambled up to his feet. He glared intensively at Elias, teeth grounding tight from the agonizing pain.

He screamed.

"**ELIAAAS! ! !**"

_BAM!_

The sound thundered, silencing David's scream in an instant. His whole limbless body flopped back to the ground from just one last shot to his temple.

The female human, Elias, then stood up. Again with that bold posture. Always unreadable with that hard artificial covering over her head. She withdrew down the long weapon to the side and as before, it vanished with the guards responding in blue.

When I had a better look, I could not help but wonder...were they like portals? To store her weaponry away?

Elias did not move from her spot, overlooking us with the utmost diligence.

(_Oh my god..._) Cassie gasped. After all, the pure power Elias brought forth was immense. The shots fired at David, one after the next, seemed terribly too much.

But as much as I'd agree the extent of the fight, we knew it had to be this way. If David was capable of rapidly recovering...there would be no end to his clashes.

(_S-So...is it over?_) Marco asked anxiously.

None of us answered him for a matter of seconds.

(_"...It's not over yet."_)

Elias tilted her head down after replying to his question. Marco gulped loudly at the response. I was about to ask why it wasn't but I held in my query when I noted her shoulders sinking down.

(_"It's never going to be over..."_)

With a slow turn, she directed her view through the helmet to Kelly.

(_"Girl..."_)

Kelly jumped, fixating her attention at Elias. I assumed it may be the first time she had heard Elias through her own form of thought-speech. Different from ours.

She was still shaken from the gunfire. It was to be expected, even though minutes ago, Kelly had stated she was not afraid. However, she slowly calmed down, unable to tear away from Elias.

(_"Nine years ago,"_) Elias began. (_"...I asked you a question."_)

Kelly stared at her, confused by what she meant.

Elias raised an open palm to Kelly, as if offering something. But there was nothing in her hand. (_"'I can give you a gift. A gift that can protect you and those you care'."_)

Still Kelly didn't understand. I was beginning to wonder if by gift, Elias meant an Andalie's invention or power.

But it was a ridiculous idea.

(_Wait a minute,_) Marco muttered with realization. (_Don't tell me that lady has the blue box! ?_)

(_Can't be. We hid it,_) Cassie pointed out. (_Unless..._)

Then again, as we have analyzed over Elias' recent actions, it wasn't a possible idea. If she was capable of wielding weaponry designed by my people, supposedly a failure, of course she would also possess something like the _Escafil Device_... Or maybe...

(_She has one herself,_) I finished for Cassie.

It was wild to think that. But my friends and I didn't cross it out. Elias must really be an Andalite _nothlit_ to know so much.

I quickly made a hypothesis. Was she suggesting giving Kelly the morphing power?

Elias surprisingly brought her spread-out fingers into a tight ball.

(_"'This gift can make your imagination come alive and aid you...',"_) she strangely explained, her perspective seemingly focused on her fist. (_"'However, there are consequences. Consequences you must be prepared'."_)

Imagination?

That sounded very much different from the main function of the _Escafil Device. _Unless she meant by the concentration needed for the power.

(_"So...I asked you then... 'If I give you this gift...what will your reasons to use it?'"_) The female human glanced from her fist to Kelly. (_"Is your answer still the same as before?"_)

"What do you mean-"

Elias didn't give Kelly a chance to finish. (_"What is your answer now?"_)

A persisted question that simply left all of us puzzled. I could not understand what she was asking from Kelly. Additionally, I doubt we could press on to ask why such a bizarre question to give.

Nonetheless, Kelly gave it some deep thought.

Three minutes and forty-two seconds later, she was resolved.

"My reasons..." Kelly glared up to Elias. "Aren't they the same as yours?"

Elias tilted her head back, a small sign of surprise.

"I don't want anyone to die!"

A strong answer, similar to most of us would like to see happen in this war but...for some odd reason, Kelly seemed determined to uphold that like a...a promise. Which would have sounded baffling and naïve to any Andalite I know. In war, you cannot save absolutely everyone. Even we have only saved a handful of humans.

However, it was not baffling.

It was a courageous thing to want.

I guess my time on this planet...has gotten me to understand humans a little better.

"I don't want to see any more people suffer!" Kelly continued frantically. "So Please! Tell me what I can do... I want to do something."

Elias continued to remain silent.

"Please," Kelly begged.

A pause hung between them momentarily, until finally a deep sigh escaped from Elias' unusual transmitter.

(_"...'The wolf, which hunts in a pack, has a greater chance of survival than the lion, which hunts alone.'"_)

"Huh?"

Elias did not clarify again. I also didn't understand what she meant. Was it another one of these humans' quotations?

(_"...Alright."_) Elias then wheeled around, facing towards where David's body lied. (_"...Time for your lessons."_)

Kelly blinked. "Lessons?"

(_"Animorphs,"_) she called out, her view directed to us now. (_"Do not interfere."_)

(_What?_) Rachel said.

(_"You need to learn, as well,"_) she explicated to us. (_"You need to know."_)

(_Ok, does anyone know what she's talking about?_) No one could answer Marco. Neither could I.

(_"Watch. And learn,"_) was all that Elias replied back.

Elias turned her attention back to Kelly.

(_"Girl,"_) she called. (_"The metaphysical link between the occipital lode of your brain and Z-Space should have already been fully developed. It's time for you to wield your ability."_)

Metaphysical link? And what did a part of a human's brain have any connection to Z-Space? Z-Space was simply a dimension of nothingness, for space traveling and morphing.

What was Elias going at? What was this power she was referring?

"Z-Space?" Kelly repeated, utterly puzzled of the new term. "Link? What?"

Once again, Elias did not explain. (_"You will need to concentrate if you want to fight. To survive."_)

Kelly gave the same expression Marco always wore whenever a human and in crisis moments. Clearly, she demanded more answers just as much as we did.

However, it would seem that no matter what, we had to go and trust on Elias' word.

Should we?

(_"Close your eyes."_)

Eventually, Kelly's expression disappeared. She did as she was told, shutting her eyes in a calm approach.

(_"First book, page 84, bottom-left corner."_)

"Wait!" Kelly stared back with shocked and frightened eyes. "How do you know that! ?"

Elias ignored the question. (_"Concentrate on the image."_)

Kelly bit her lips. Again, she obliged after a minute later.

(_"You should be linking into Z-Space. You should 'see' the biological schematics. The creatures."_)

Creatures? Linking into Z-Space? What was she talking about?

(_Wait, what? What?_) Marco droned puzzlingly.

(_Somebody better explain what's happening,_) Rachel insisted angrily.

(_Ax, do you know what she's talking about?_) Prince Jake asked me.

I turned to him with the same confusion everyone had. All I could offer to him was, (_I-I do know, Prince Jake._)

Was this a new power? Something we've not heard of? If so, what were its capabilities? Similar to the morphing power?

Suddenly, I heard the sound of gurgling. I searched for the source and immediately, I whipped up my tail blade.

To my alarm, David's fallen body twitched. The gurgling sounds came from David's mouth, spitting out pints of blood.

(_Prince Jake!_) I alerted.

Each of my friends noted that David was starting to regenerate. Some cursed out a few words I have heard or haven't.

(_Doesn't he know when to give up! ?_) Marco hollered.

Kelly also noticed the corpse moving, opening her eyes. She spotted the movement and let out a soft panicking gasp as she took a step back.

(_"Focus. You are not afraid of him,"_) Elias ordered. (_"Concentrate."_)

Kelly stared up to Elias, believing that she was deranged. However, she strangely calmed down. Like Elias had sent her courage, similar to my people able to send more than just their thoughts across.

With that, Kelly closed her eyes again. This time, she converged deeper in her thoughts.

(_"All you need to do is think. Think of the image. What are the animals that combine into it?"_)

(_Everyone, get ready. If David does anything, we got to stop him,_) Prince Jake gave out the order.

(_You know that idea sounds crazy, right?_) asked Marco.

(_We don't have a choice!_) Rachel uttered. (_We got to take him down!_)

(_And how do we do that! ? He's particularly a zombie!_)

I kept watch on David with one of my eyes. As we spoke, the holes over his body was slowly closing together. Just as it happened before, it was as if time was turning back for David. His wounds were healing back to the way it had been.

Unnerving but I could not let my guard down.

But what was strange was that Elias showed no attempt to ready herself. She did not bring out another of her weapons, preparing to gun down David.

(_"Think of how it looks. How it sounds. How it moves. How it defends and how it attacks. Think of how it behaves. How does it communicate? How does it breathe? How does it act on instinct?"_)

Elias did not make any sense.

(_Ax, morph and get yourself healed,_) Prince Jake hollered to me. It was after all, useless to understand Elias at the moment.

(_Yes._) I quickly did so. Morphing into one of my bird morphs. The large wound on my abdomen soon sealed shut.

(_"Is it a fighter? A protector? Or a supporter?"_) Elias continued.

Unexpectedly...I noticed something happening. A blue fragment was barely visible but it sparked away. And it had appeared in front of Kelly.

Did I see that correctly...or was it my imagination?

David's corpse then shifted in movement, drawing my attention away. An arm slithered down, helping him push himself up. Clumsily, his body tried to stand still as more of his wounds disappeared and the blood draining back into his veins. His arm and both legs demorphed back to normal.

"Gah, that hurt," David hollered and turned down to his arm, which had been bended from one of Elias' fires. He brutally twisted it back into place without groaning from any pain.

He turned back to Elias.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here," he hissed.

Elias kept quiet, paying no attention at all.

(_"Think... What is it to you?"_)

Again, the spark happened. And it was different; there was more than one fragment emerging.

(_Did you see that?_) Cassie asked. So I wasn't the only one who was aware of it.

But David also saw the appearing and vanishing fragments.

"What are you up to, Elias?"

The spark before Kelly soon intensified. I could not entirely call it a spark because it wasn't of the common resource humans used for electronics and television. It was simply flickering of the fragments materialize, causing a breeze to revolve about

Then in a flash, to my absolute amazement, the many tiny fragments quaked as if shocked by a current and mended together to form...

I could not believe it. None of us could.

(_You got to be kidding me,_) Marco hollered.

Forming before Kelly and spinning around her in a continuous loop...were small versions of the _Escafil Device_.

Yes, I am correct. And no, I was not hallucinating. I did see small blue boxes floating around Kelly, as solid as the device itself. They were small enough to be cradled in one single hand and they shone out the same radiance as the _Escafil Device_ gave out.

Was this the power Elias was talking about? Making duplicates of the device?

(_"Now...open them."_)

Kelly did just that in a blink.

She was extremely calm as if drowsy. It reminded me of when we would acquire a creature's DNA by touch. As we focused on acquiring it, the animal would fall into a trance. It would become docile.

Once she had opened her eyes, I took notice of something remarkable.

They had become different. I saw with surprise unnaturally light blue rings spinning clockwise over her different colored irises. Like they had suddenly been printed on her eyes and gave out a glow.

I did not think that was an ordinary human feature.

Kelly's focus were then on the boxes around her, or particularly one in front of her.

David was still unaffected by the unusual scene but his face scorned with suspicion.

"I don't know what tricks you're playing, Elias. But I'm not letting you have a chance!"

He contracted his monstrous claw and dashed rapidly towards Kelly.

(_Stop him!_) Prince Jake ordered.

Everyone charged forward. Now it was the time to prevent him from hurting Kelly or never at all. In the midst of it all, time seemed to have slow down for me in this drastic event.

I had just demorphed, somewhere between my Andalite and my bird forms. My four legs had quickly formed and I rushed up to protect Kelly. However, Kelly didn't seem to register the danger she was in. She was completely unfazed by David, almost inches away from her. Or maybe she wasn't aware that he was about to kill her.

In only milliseconds, the claws would dig deep into Kelly's body.

In my mind, I asked if I could make it in time. If I could grab Kelly before David would attack, and counter him with my tail blade. Regardless, I did not allow my fear to blind me this time. I was set on to save her.

Still in a reverie, Kelly suddenly lifted up a hand to one of the small devices before her.

(_"Time to let it out."_)

Let it out? What was going to come out?

There was no answer given. Kelly merely grasped tight on the small blue cube without question.

("_Break it,"_) ordered Elias.

_CRACK!_

The cube shattered into a million fragile pieces, colored in radiant blue and shaped in different sizes of geometric triangles.

There were no words I could use to describe the next thing that happened after it was destroyed...

* * *

_I have spent nine years in this timeline. When I first arrived, I was completely focused on my mission. I knew my objective._

_But watching the girl lose everything on that night, reminding me everything in a flash...even, making a burial for the girl's deceased parents...I soon lost my confidence._

_Alone, disorientated, unsure of what was the first step I had to do after rescuing the girl long ago. The mission was still clear to me but... _

_Everything else wasn't._

_It was then I knew...that my entire time to be spent in this timeline could not completely be about the mission. Regardless how many hours I spent heavily to check the progress, they were very short in measurement._

_That was why in the other hours, when my service was not needed, I did other tasks in mind. For nine straight years, I have performed my own assignments. During the day, I would be under an identity and during the night, I come out of hiding as the Black Massacre, the woman who 'trampled' over many plans._

_I have left everything behind in the hands of a...a very good friend. I am sure he has already made preparations in response to my departure. I had foreseen him to do so before, after all._

_To offer his service to the children. Just as he had loyally to me._

_As for now, my concern is nothing but the mission. It is time to commerce it. Now couldn't be a better time than any._

_What is my primary mission?_

_My main objective was not to eliminate the Yeerks or slow down the invasion. It wasn't to prevent David from slaughtering the children. I wasn't supposed to change my past and protect my other self from any harm. I wasn't supposed to ever make any contact with the Animorphs. _

_But circumstances changed during my nine years. It forced me to adapt, to find solutions and options._

_My real mission was, in fact, to find a suitable subject to possess and control a new kind of power. I was to ensure that that the subject shall be enlisted as a comrade of the Animorphs to use full power of that capability._

_This power...is not in any way like the morphing power. But it can provide numerous benefits to morphers. But it cannot be offered to everyone in particular. The subject had to have certain characteristics in order to use it. Even of personality traits. _

_Creative, resourceful, idealistic. The subject had to also be of sound in mind, body and spirit. The subject had to be capable of facing the different kinds of affliction this invasion could offer, physically, emotionally and mentally. Last but not least, the subject must have the one key aspect in controlling the power; a deep and infinite imagination. _

_And that very subject I chose...was my other self._

_I chose __**myself**__ to become a 'Caller'._

* * *

Vickie: Oh god, why do I keep writing very long chapters? Now this is the longest so far. O_0 Even with this note.

Marco: Geez, I wonder if it's because you keep on doing sequences with crazy events and WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH THIS CHAPTER! ?

Vickie: Meh, you'll find out in the next chapter.

Marco: ಠ_ಠ

Vickie: :D

And yes, like the changeable weapons that are similar to morphing power...I'm introducing another new power. Truthfully, I was afraid that this power may be overpowering and that might make the characters Mary-Sue. However, way before this chapter, I went over to twitch it a little and force the idea it's mostly for support. Basically, this power relates to the Escafil Device and will help the Animorphs a lot more than you think. Think of it as an upgrade (not like Future David's upgrade with the limb morphing, that's a different story). Additionally, there are both advantages and disadvantages to this power, which you will learn onwards.

I will say two things. 1, you remember those creatures that have been appearing within this story, right? The giant shadow at the factory, the photos Erek printed from paranormal extremist websites? Well, they have a connection to this new power.

And 2. Since you know Elias is Kelly's older self...the question becomes, does she have the power too? :3 Brain-twister time.

Lastly, one thing I'd like to point is this. My most favorite weapon used in all FPS games is and will always be the sniper rifle. Hence, the 'long, thin weapon' with a laser on it in this chapter. C:

Alright, next chapter will be up, hopefully soon. Things are coming into place. Cya then!


	19. Chapter Eighteen: More Than It Seems

**Chapter Eighteen: More Than It Seems**

_**From the Analogs of Elias Vanguard**_

_Zero-Space._

_A dimension where nothing can exist. Not time. Not space. Discovered as a form of easy faster-than-lightspeed communication and travel. Essential to the bio-technological process, morphing._

_Did you know that when morphing, your DNA is changed at a percentage of 90? Moreover, the 90 percent of your human DNA is 'stored' away into Z-Space until you need to demorph. The other 10...well, it's obvious._

_It's your psyche. Your individuality. Your sanity. The key to keeping yourself from losing your humanity._

_10 percent. That's all it takes. And the rest, merely considered '__junk'__._

_Heh. Yes. Not quite a rare power anymore. If the Andalites today heard this, they'd be terribly upset... Then again...without that 10 percent, there would be no way of returning back to __**yourself**__._

_Whatever the case was, the use of Z-Space for morphing is simply storages for the extra mass you get from acquiring DNA. _

_That was why a human asked the question, "Why couldn't we tap into this extra matter whenever we wanted to? Without morphing?"_

_That was the revolution to a project between human and Andalite scientists, the first collaboration between interspecies. Creating a new power that links into the 'storages' in Z-Space and brings forth the matter. _

_Easy said than it sounded. After all, matter is matter. It isn't a living being._

_Hence, they took a step further. They did the exact opposite of the Escafil Device's functions. Use the 10 percent to control the new power. Use a person's mind as an adapter to shape and construct a new life from this matter. _

_Think of it in terms of a computer. From a single document, it contains every single word, sentence and passage. But you cannot edit it. Print out a hard copy and you have it, just like morphing. However, let us say if you can edit it to your liking. You have a completely different copy once you print it out. _

_That's 'calling'._

_A person with this power can 'call' forth a creature made from the extra matter collected by morphers. _

_An impossible ability... Then again, morphing was also something unfeasible._

'_Calling' is not omnipotent. Do not put the two together. There are still limits and disadvantages to the power just as morphing offers. As morphing stresses your physical state, 'calling' can strain on your mental state._

_The scientists knew the consequences for targeting the 10 percent. But...back then, it was called for. Working day and night to build and finalize an interface and the link between mind and Z-Space for the cause. Even referring to the Escafil Device to perfect the power._

_...Many had paid their lives upon completion. The unfortunate part was only a few of the devices had finished. Even more...it was difficult in creating more with the number of scientists reduced._

_Thus, it was relevant to carefully choose a subject to control this power. _

_But why my younger self?_

_There are the facts. The girl falls into every category of the ideal subject. Not only of her involvement and her imagination, so does her power to foresee the future. _

_My reasons stand clear. She has seen every possible animal the Animorphs have morphed into in her dreams. As for her good memory, she can recall what animal without failure. Her dreams are what shaped her imagination. The drawings of her six animals...her guardians._

_Our__ six guardians. Our __**Taliths**__._

_But truthfully...I am still trying to answer that question..._

_After all...I simply gave her the power so that she could remain in existence._

* * *

**Tobias**

It happened all so fast. I don't even know how it began but it just did.

But I do remember hearing a bone-shattering sound, something hitting a steel wall.

_KRA-CACK!_

"GAH! AAAARRRRGGGH! ! !"

Followed by the most excruciating scream ever heard.

I watched as David backed away. His fur-covered claw was horribly broken, with fingers bent about and bone sticking out. He grasped it as he bit his lips to dull the agony in vain.

I glanced back, having expected Kelly to have been bulldozed by the very same claw that just fractured.

But instead of having been thrown away across the ground or brutally shredded, Kelly stood exactly where she had been standing. Her arms were still up, shielding her from the attack. No scratches, no bruises. Nothing.

The only thing I could faintly see was something of a shell, covering one of her arms. The only thing that miraculously protected her.

Her arms then lowered and Kelly looked up. At first, she was breathing heavily, completely surprised that she had just survived an attack from David. Then she was confused as to what saved her.

She glanced at us but we were still far from her to even jump in and help her. She looked at Ax but Ax's tail hadn't been as super-fast as whatever protected her.

Instead, Ax's four eyes were locked at the very shell. Wide with shock. Wide at the impossibility he was seeing.

So were our eyes.

Realizing this, she looked about to see the cause until she saw her right arm.

And there it was... Popped right out from Kelly's diary.

Two beady black eyes stared back at Kelly. The...thing was shaped like a small little whale, almost as long as about Kelly's height but it was no ordinary whale. It was particularly out of the water!

But I couldn't call it a whale. Such, it had flippers. It had a dorsal fin. But any normal whale wouldn't have stuff like what I saw!

Ribbon-like antennas waved above it, kind of like a bug's antennas. Six sturdy creepy crawler legs clamped onto Kelly's arm like latches, holding the creature up vertically. And those legs crawled from its underbelly, which was smoothly and shallowly curved inwards of its own body. Its front flippers were just as large as it was, strangely shaped like a bird's wings because the very tips were quite long. Gently, the creature flapped its flippers up and down as if it was swimming in the air. Maybe that was why Kelly wasn't taken down by its own weight. Why she could easily stand up with it fastened on her arm.

The mouth of the creature looked like that of a whale at first until I realized it was partly shaped like a beak. Black. Its tail was like a whale's, long and sleek but the end wasn't fluked. It was more fan-like... Similar to my hawk tail.

The creature oddly had a familiar-looking pattern on its body. Its entire back and wings were covered in a light, glossy brown with cream-yellowish spots while its underbelly and underparts were grayish-white. Sometimes streaked with brown as well. Across its eyes was a dark mask that flowed into its brown pattern.

The last unbelievable feature was its back. Along its back was a streamlined set of armor plates, the only thing that protected Kelly from David's attack and completely smashed every bone in his arm.

That was what the creature looked like to me. It wasn't a figment of my imagination. It wasn't some trick being played on me.

"Reeee!"

The whale gave a squeak sound. A small version of a new kind of whale or dolphin species. Like it was only a juvenile.

It was very much real to us. We could see it. We could hear it.

And it was also real to Kelly too.

Kelly first rubbed her eyes with her free hand as if what she saw was just her imagination. But when she opened them again, the whale was still on her arm.

She then finally screamed.

"Ah-Ah-A-AHHHH! Get it off me! Get it off!"

She panicked, waving the whale-like creature off her arm. The thing's legs were bolted around her sleeve. It wouldn't let go of her.

(_H-How? What? When?_) Marco uttered, absolutely unsure of the last two minutes that happened.

(_What just happened! ?_) Rachel hollered. (_Where did that thing come from! ?_)

No one could answer her. Heck, I didn't know the answer to that either. One minute, we were watching Kelly break a miniature version of the Escafil Device. The next, the whale appeared out of the thousands of blue triangles that soon vanished.

Kelly dug her fingers under the alien whale's belly and tried to pry it off. No good. It was struck to her.

"How! ?"

I turned back to David. He was just as shocked as we were with his bugged eyes. But his face immediately told me he knew what was happening. He knew more than we did.

"How can she be a candidate! ?" David demanded. He was much too astonished, too angry to pay any attention to his bleeding arm. "There's no way she should have had that power! Where did she get the _Escamid_! ?"

With a swift turn, he glared at Elias.

"You!" David shouted at her. "YOU chose her! ?"

Elias said nothing in response. She simply stood where she was, seemingly caring less of what David thought.

"Dammit! **Damn you**!"

David demorphed his broken limb back to his human arm. But he morphed it again to a reptilian claw. Blades struck out from his elbow.

I recognized that part of the morph. That was a Hork-Bajir's arm.

Kelly wheeled away from the wedged creature on her arm to the deadly bladed arm of David. Scared, she backed away. But she tripped and fell to the ground.

"I won't let you have it _**YOUR**_ way!" David yelled and charged, flashing the claws readily.

Kelly watched in fear and instantly rose her arms up to protect herself again. The whale thing could shield her again but David was surely going to avoid it and attack her at the side.

(_Hang on!_) Jake hollered at her and we were ready to leap forward and stop him.

But Elias was quicker than all of us.

In one split second, she already stood between Kelly and David. She had no intention of allowing him to harm Kelly.

However, she didn't move a finger to her guard and draw out another bizarre weapon. Was Elias waiting for the right moment for...something?

I got my answer in the form of miniature-sized Escafil devices appearing out of nowhere.

Again, they appeared just like how Kelly went into a trance and made them appear. But this time, it wasn't Kelly.

The cubes were spinning around Elias. Blue rings glowed through the orange screen of her helmet, just like Kelly's eyes.

She could make them appear too!

(_What the heck-! ?_) Rachel shouted but never did finish her sentence.

David straight away stopped in his track, his eyes at their widest.

He never expected Elias to have the same...power as Kelly did.

The spinning soon stopped and one of the cubes floated in front of Elias. She reached out and grabbed it.

She then broke it.

_CRACK!_

Just like before, the cube exploded in her hand into small tiny blue fragments flowing about in streams. The other cubes quickly disappeared right after that as the pieces soared about in a twister.

One by one, they pieced together. Like a jigsaw puzzle.

Bits formed into flesh. And that flesh grew in mass and size.

It became real.

It just took our breath away at the sight of it once the form was complete and the blue triangles were gone into it.

Just like Kelly, Elias had brought forth another creature. Another alien whale.

But it was different. It was bigger, fiercer and powerful.

It was far bigger than Kelly's own creature. You could almost classify it as the size of an actual whale. It had the same pattern but a darker, blacker version of it. Its underbelly and underparts weren't at all white like the little guy as the color underneath blended into its dark pattern. Its flippers were huge, graceful and truly looked very much like wings when it spread them out. The armor across its back looked much harder, rougher, shimmering under the light.

All the way at the front of its belly were the six legs, thicker than the small whale but just as tough. The creature had already attached its legs around Elias' arm and amazingly, Elias was not taken down by its enormous weight. Like it was really as light as a feather.

Despite the differences, you could tell what it was.

It was an adult version of the little whale thing.

Even more, it was like the shadow we saw back at the factory.

Elias then lifted her arm up, pointing the giant whale right at David like a gun, unfazed by its immensity.

(_"All of you, hold on and cover your ears."_)

(_What?_) Jake uttered.

The huge creature then opened its long beaked mouth and let out a deafening sound.

"**REEEEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRR! ! !**"

It was ear piercing. As loud as a jet engine. And absolutely powerful. The whale shot out a sonic boom with its own voice. It uprooted several trees ahead and ripped a triangular pattern into the ground.

I felt the air flow around me and quickly realized I was being sucked forward. I flapped my wings and desperately tried to fly without getting swallowed up by the whale. Luckily, Ax managed to grab me with his tail before that could happen.

David wasn't so lucky. He immediately gripped the dirt with his morphed claw but the force was too great, even if he tried to fight it.

He opened his mouth, surely shouting at Elias but it was dulled out by the whale's scream.

At last, his grasp broke and he flew off, his body crashing into the trees. He couldn't do anything but be thrown like a rag doll.

The whale ceased it hollering and shut its mouth, with Elias bringing down the creature to her side.

(_Someone tell us what IS that thing!_) Marco hollered as loud as he could go.

Elias didn't respond.

Kelly's eyes were as wide as dinner plates at the sight of the monstrous sea creature, almost similar to the smaller one on her arm. Maybe, thinking everything wasn't real, out from a fiction book.

But the whales, the bellowing sound...they **were** real.

"W-What just happened! ?" Kelly shouted, getting up onto her feet. "H-How did that t-thing appear? And you, how can you do that too! ? What-Ouch!"

It was a light knock on the head. A surprise coming from Elias but enough to settle Kelly down. I had thought that armor of hers could have dented Kelly's skull.

(_"You will learn everything. But now isn't the time to panic,"_) Elias explained. (_"Do not lose your calm in battle."_)

"B-But...I'm just a kid... Y-You can't expect me to fight-!"

(_"That is why you have your __**Taliths**__. They will fight for you. But that does not mean it will be easy,"_) Elias stated.

(_**Taliths**__?_) Ax uttered.

(_Ax, do you know what it means?_) Jake asked.

(_Ah, y-yes... It means guardian in my people's language._)

Guardians? Really? This didn't just crawl out from some role-playing game.

Kelly stared at the black-suited woman. It was plain obvious that she was still unsure and scared of the whole situation, let alone what **Taliths** were.

(_"There are worst things to lose than losing confidence."_)

Elias' calm words got to Kelly. Her trembling stopped.

(_"Lose your focus and you can lose everything without hesitation. There will be times you have to choose to run or fight but no matter what, you cannot lose yourself."_)

Kelly took in Elias' words with meaning. She wheeled around, glancing at Ax for a moment. She then looked at us, the animals standing at the back.

It was unexpected but...Kelly looked at us with concern.

("_You have to stay strong. Not just and only for yourself."_)

"...What's my next lesson?" Kelly asked after she turned back.

(_Kelly..._) Ax called out.

(_Hey, shouldn't we do something?_) Rachel asked anxiously. (_We just saw Kelly and that woman bring out a giant flying whale out of nowhere. That's just not possible!_)

She turned to Jake, expecting to give the order. However, he remained silent.

(_Jake?_)

(_I think...this time round, all we can do is watch._)

That was the first time we had ever done in fights like these. Usually, we'd charge in and take out any Yeerk in the way to save the day.

But this time? I understood why. It felt like what Kelly was doing, what Elias was showing was a lot more important than anything else somehow. But was it right to not intrude this time?

Regardless if we dove in or not, Elias went on informing to Kelly.

(_"What you did is 'calling'. Psychologically bringing forth creatures at your command,"_) Elias explained. (_"Only you can summon them. No one else can the same exact __**Taliths**__. Because they were created from your imagination. However, you must only summon one at a time."_)

"W-Why?"

(_"Mental stress. Do not worry. Insanity is the least of your worries. The experience is usually severe headaches, nerve pain and inability to concentrate. Only if you summon too many and at once. Especially at your current age."_)

"T-That's nice to hear..." Kelly whimpered nervously.

(_"Each time you summon a __**Talith**__,"_) Elias started, lifting her free hand on the giant whale. Noticing that, Kelly did the same on hers. (_"They are 'awakened' into this reality at your service. If you no longer need that service, you can dismiss them. Simply, hold onto it and focus on sending it back."_)

"B-back? To where?"

(_"To Z-Space."_) Elias directed her sight down to Kelly. (_"Just think of the name. That is all you need to do."_)

Kelly wasn't sure where she was going. She didn't even know what Z-Space was. However, she didn't protest.

(_"Now pull."_)

With that, Elias swung her hand down and in a quick moment, the giant whale's body was smashed into a million of those blue fragments. The whale didn't react in pain or objection as it slowly ceased to exist.

Kelly was slow to copy, amazed by the many fragments flowing about in a vortex around Elias. As they slowly died out, Kelly went back to her whale and with a little hesitation, she pulled on the flipper as well.

Again, the smaller version of the whale shattered and the fragments spun vibrantly. Astonished, Kelly reached out a hand and dipped it into the fragments like it was water in the air...

It was really a beautiful sight...

The last blue particle then faded and all was calm.

"...What happens to them...? Are they...?" Kelly began worriedly.

(_"They 'sleep' in Z-Space until the next time they are called. In Z-Space, nothing can exist. However, their bodies remain dormant, conversing energy. Think of it like hibernation. Only it can be more than years if you wish to keep them away."_)

Kelly was unexpectedly upset. "But...doesn't that mean they can't do anything unless I say so? They're...they're living beings, aren't they? Not toys... They have free will, don't they?"

It was Elias's turn to look surprised. It was kinda hard to tell with her helmet on but it seemed like it that way.

(_"Hm,"_) Elias laughed. I think it was a laugh. (_"If only that was easy for all of us."_)

She uttered a deep sigh through her transmitter.

(_"These __**Taliths**__...are built from the DNA clusters stored in Z-Space, put there by morphers."_) She wheeled slowly at us. (_"Those six morphers behind us."_)

Wait, DNA? The DNA we've been acquiring? Those whales were made from **our** animal morphs? Now that I think of it, wasn't the pattern on that whale similar to a bird's pattern?

(_"Morphers are those with morphing power, able to change into any living being for a short amount of time. They do it by acquiring the DNA from animals. That is what those creatures are made of. Combination of several DNA to create a new."_)

Kelly stared at us six with a stunned look. I couldn't blame her for doing that, hearing about the morphing power for the first time.

But more so...what Elias was explaining was baffling. Kelly managed to create that whale from the animal DNAs we acquired? You got to be kidding me. How did she even do that?

(_"But their behaviors, thoughts and reasoning...their mindsets are created by you, girl,"_) Elias stated. (_"In your mind, you create the very blueprints of their bodies and their minds. The extra mass morphers place in Z-Space is nothing but junk DNA until you give it life. You give it a purpose to exist."_)

Kelly examined her hands, as if the new power she had was just in the palm.

(_"But that doesn't mean they are no longer alive in Z-Space. Through your will, your imagination, you are able to help it change. To grow stronger than you can ever imagine... Change is important for survival. Without it, all living beings cannot exist."_)

She lowered her hands down and gazed back up to Elias.

(_"Do not think that it is their prison. More like...their place of origin... Besides, it seemed like it has already taken a liking to you."_)

"Huh?"

(_"You gave the young life, purpose, existence and more."_)

"I don't-"

(_"What name did you give it?"_)

Kelly grew surprised, as if recalling something from Elias' reminder.

"Its name..." Kelly began, stopped and thought deeply. "_Her_ name... Paikea. I named her Paikea. From Mom's favorite book..."

(_"...Her name. And five other names..."_) Elias stated.

I was amazed. Six weird creatures that Kelly can summon out of nowhere – or at least from Z-Space.

(_"So...shall we meet each of them?"_)

That number...It had a ring to it that I couldn't figure out why.

Elias suddenly turned her attention away. I realized why when I heard groans and bones cracking.

David struggled up, off the fallen trees and glared mercilessly at Elias. Blood had tinkled down his clothes but was slithering back up to his closing wounds.

(_"Tsk,"_) Elias hissed. (_"He never gives up."_)

(_You got to be kidding...after all that, he's still alive! ?_) Rachel hollered.

Alive was right. But unnaturally. Just what was David?

No, a better question would be what did David become?

He spat out a mouthful of blood. "What is your game, Elias? I know what your assignment was."

Assignment?

"Find a person suitable to be a 'caller'. That was your only reason to be sent in the past." David then grinned menacingly. "Until I interfered and ruined those plans, of course. Sending us too far into the past. But you could have found that person in these nine years."

What was David talking about? Caller? The past?

(_We're gonna be spun around in circles, aren't we?_) Marco groaned.

"That injection...that one night...it wasn't the _Bionalillium_, was it?"

(_Bio-what? What?_)

(_Ax, do you know what that is?_) Jake asked.

(_No...but why is it similar to __**Onkalillium**__?_) Ax said.

That was right. To Ax, _Onkalillium_ is medication for Andalites. But if he hadn't heard what _Bionalillium_ was...

It was all too confusing. The more we tried to follow the connection with Elias and David, the deeper we were getting into the rabbit's hole.

"Heh. Didn't think you'd do that, Elias. The Ellimist and Crayak wouldn't have taken lightly to what you've done. But given that nine years, they didn't do anything... Or they couldn't change what you did."

(_Oh come on! Now those two are involved in all of this! ?_) Marco shouted with frustration. (_Someone explain to me now! The suspense is really killing me and not in a good way!_)

David continued. "Even more so, this is the first time I've seen you 'call' those things. Which means you didn't give that power just for yourself. So why now? Why her...? What are you really trying to gain from this?"

Elias remained still, silent. No answer back. But David would not give up, constantly glaring at her. A standstill between them.

The others and I stood where we were, tensed as ever. And Kelly, confused and frightened, turned her head back and forth from Elias to David.

I felt that if we budged a muscle, the scene before us would be disturbed and something bad would happen out of it.

Then the silence was broken by David's soft laugh.

"Doesn't matter...doesn't matter how many skeletons you've got locked up in your closet. Doesn't matter if that girl is a 'caller'. She's still the same weak pathetic girl who doesn't have the backbone to do anything."

(_"...Heh."_)

Now it was Elias' turn to…chuckle.

(_"Really? The same girl who said she's not like you... Coward."_)

Those words enraged David in a split second. His arm morphed again into the giant alien claw and swung at one of the fallen trees.

"SHUT UP!"

His talons crushed the tree into nothing but toothpicks. In an instant, his eyes flashed out sharp animal-like pupils as he snarled out with canine teeth.

Really...this kind of morphing was completely different from us. And the forms weren't even the kind on Earth. It just wasn't possible...that the man before me was the David we knew. Even more so...

Elias was the only one who was unmoved by his fit.

"You think I'm terrified of **her**! ? Don't be joking! That stupid calling power is nothing compared to my upgrade! Not even those brats' 'morphing' is a match to **me**!"

I couldn't call...either of the two human, could I? Compared to me...

What exactly happened? Not nine years ago... Before then...

"I'm better than them! I've killed you many times, Elias! And I can destroy them with _my_ power!"

He then turned to Ax, grinning widely as ever.

"Hey, Ax-man, did you know? The ability to change limbs, this upgrade was made by your people! The same people who made the box! And I stole it!"

Although Ax had no idea what he meant, he glared with all four eyes at the mention of his people.

"Don't worry. Technically, it's not going to happen yet. The upgrade will only be made in the future. And 'I' will steal it."

The future?

"Even better, 'I'll' murder the scientists who will create it. After all, how would I have that Andalite morph in the first place?"

(_You..._) Ax hissed.

"Oh, don't get your tail in a knot. I had to. They were in my way in the first place. I needed the upgrade. Thanks to it, Not only, was I able to get my old self back and acquired so many morphs, I've even matched and mixed them together to create new forms."

I was shocked. Was that even possible, to blend animal morphs and make new ones? Even more, become human again?

"It also made me a match to Elias. It's what got her killed when we went back to the past."

(_Ok, now it's time-traveling! ?_) Marco snapped edgily.

As crazy as it sounded, it would make more sense. An adult version of David before us. So he came from the future. Now that was thrilling...

But...I wondered if Elias was also from the future.

I glanced at her. No matter what, I couldn't see past the orange screen of her helmet.

If she was from the future...who could she be?

Someone we knew?

"The great Elias Vanguard," David droned wildly. "My first **real** murder. Right in the midst of traveling back in time. Gunned down by her own weapon."

Elias still did nothing. Like his claim was fake to begin with. After all, she was standing alive. Not dead.

"You were killed by me. None of you can beat me. That goes the same for the crybaby. And I'll prove it with snapping off her head in a flash."

Silence hung tensely in the air again. That was until Elias spoke out.

(_"So be it...you shall be this girl's opponent,"_) she stated, taking a step to the left.

Completely letting Kelly be in the open.

"Huh?" Kelly uttered nervously.

(_"She will fight you. And I will aid her at the sidelines."_)

"Are you insane! ?" Kelly hollered at the same time Marco shouted, (_Are you insane! ?_)

Elias ignored them both.

(_Hey, stop! You can't just let Kelly fight David!_) Rachel yelled. I had to agree with her.

(_Jake, we got to stop them!_) Cassie pleaded.

(_Yes, but-_)

(_But what? Elias will endanger Kelly if this keeps up!_)

Jake held back. This was the first time I've seen him being hesitant. I understood why he didn't order us to dive in like always. Elias asked us not to do anything. But it was getting too serious.

(_"Don't interfere, Animorphs,"_) Elias demanded calmly, looking back at us. (_"Don't."_)

(_We can't let you do that!_) Cassie protested. (_Kelly doesn't have morphing power! She can't fight against David! It's suicide!_)

Elias turned away. It wasn't good. We couldn't get it through her.

(_"You need to learn to trust again."_)

"Trust...?" Kelly repeated.

(_What the heck? Trust again?_) Rachel uttered.

Again, we were all confused at what Elias was getting at. It sounded like we each didn't have enough trust.

Of course, it was slightly true outside our group. Anyone out there could be a Yeerk Controller. Our friends. Our loved ones. Anybody.

So why did her words get to me?

(_This isn't time for class 101!_) Marco yelled. (_We're dealing with a lunatic here!_)

Laughter boomed about. David cringed down, wrapping his arms around his stomach with glee.

"This gets better and better by the second. Oh god! I'm getting stitches all over. I'm so glad I came here. Spending nine years struck in this time was worth it."

(_"First book, page 201, bottom-right corner. Now,"_) Elias ordered, this time to Kelly.

"But...but-"

(_"...It is alright to be afraid,"_) she told her admittedly. (_"Even for a moment."_)

Immediately the spinning circle of miniature cubes materialized around Elias. She glanced over her shoulder, the blue hollowed circles staring at Kelly through the helmet's screen.

(_"What are your reasons to use your gift?"_) Elias asked again.

No, this was a reminder.

It made Kelly slowly calm down and tighten her fists. She was focused. And again, the blue small boxes appeared for a second time.

Kelly wasn't alone. Not when Elias had the same power.

"Fine," David uttered. "Let's see if your calling power is a match to my upgraded morphing."

Without any indecision, David darted towards them. His fierce eyes fixated on Kelly and her alone.

(_Kelly-!_) Cassie yelled.

But Kelly wouldn't move, glancing at Elias for the next instruction.

Elias raised her left hand back and clutched on one cube. Kelly imitated this, lifting her right and ready to grab one of the cubes and smash it open.

_CRACK!_

Elias was the first to break a cube, followed by Kelly with hers.

_CRACK!_

The millions of broken pieces twisted about as they slowly pieced together into some other new life around Elias' and Kelly's hands. Elias then straightened her arm back even further and Kelly, noticing that, did the same.

(_"Throw."_)

_FWIIIPP!_

They flung the still-circling fragments with everything they got. And from that, the fragments quickly headed towards David like rapid spinning tires. The blue pieces disappeared, being placed by two strange hovering dish-like beings; one big and one small. Faster than even a cheetah.

David stopped in his tracks at once and rose up his alien hand to brace them.

_FWAP!_

His alien claw unexpectedly dropped to the ground. Sliced clean off by the big dish. As for the smaller one, it narrowly slid up to his face and cut his cheek.

"GAAAAH!" David screamed, immediately clenching to his bleeding stump.

(_Yes!_) Rachel cheered.

The two dishes soon descended to the ground but their spinning velocity didn't stop. As if with a mind of their own, the still-turning dishes swayed around and darted back to Elias and Kelly with amazing lighting speed.

Kelly cringed at the upcoming sight, no doubt wanting to jump out of the way but a glance back to Elias told her to stand still.

She shut her eyes as the small dish drew closer to her.

Instead of slicing right through her, the little dish leapt up. Eight legs of a lizard stretched out as the dish relaxed into a long form. The strange critter landed onto Kelly's rising arm and crept up to her shoulders. The same when for the bigger dish to Elias.

"Grssss!" the small one hissed.

I took a better look at it and was shocked to see it was the lizard that appeared at the barn.

No. Actually, it was similar. The one that we saw before was the one on Elias' shoulder.

And it was big. It was bigger than a monitor lizard. Its body was sturdy – with six eyes, a long neck, a powerful whip-like tail, and well-developed limbs – decorated with bizarre colors and patterns. Along its back and down to the end of its tail were sharp blades in a single line. As threatening as a Hork-Bajir's blades. Just as I remembered it.

The smaller version on Kelly's shoulder was much smaller. You could have mistaken it for an iguana. Almost. After all, it was like a younger kind of the big spiky lizard.

There were some differences between them. Near the head of each lizard were spikes, smaller and duller than the blades on their back but in comparison, the small lizard's frills were much smaller and weaker than Elias' lizard. Another thing was that the bigger lizard had a flap of skin under its neck. The small one didn't.

Kelly was mesmerized by the small lizard. She lifted a hand to it, which it first reacted with a jump and she drew it back. Again, she reached out and touched it gently. The creature purred invitingly.

She giggled a little nervously, astounded that it was happening for real.

"...Auryn," she said. "Your name is Auryn."

The small lizard just kept purring.

"You damn brat!"

The lizard hissed at David as he quickly grabbed his cut arm, eying tensely at Kelly. He placed the arm to his elbow and unbelievably, the slice welded together. Like cutting off limbs would do anything to David.

But I saw something that was just too small to notice by human eyes. At least, my hawk eyes did the helping.

The cut on David's face, the one given by Kelly's lizard...did not close up.

I half thought this wasn't important but it was strange. David was capable of enduring any kind of injury and still stand up. But a small cut didn't heal up?

David's claws flexed about, no doubt the nerves in the arm had reattached themselves.

(_"So..."_) Elias said, directing to Kelly. (_"Are you still afraid?"_)

I stared at Kelly for her reply. This time round, she had settled down. Kelly wasn't terrified, angry or confused. She was calm. Resolved to do something unpredictable.

"No," she told Elias. "Not anymore."

She wheeled around.

"...Hey!" Kelly suddenly cried out to us. To us. "I don't know...what's really going on or what you are... But I trust you."

That was unexpected, to hear that out of Kelly. Someone else besides the six of us and our allies. But the problem was Kelly wasn't a girl to bluff so easily.

She was saying she trusted us. But why? To her, we were just animals and an alien right now.

"I've seen you. Every night in my dream. And you're real right now. And...you're Ax's friends, right? Those are enough to trust you all. But do you trust me?"

So now, she was asking us to trust her...

Kelly wasn't a Controller. But she was...an outsider. Someone who didn't have morphing power like us. Who didn't exactly know the whole truth of an invasion. Just an average normal girl who got wrung up in our mess.

But now, she wasn't...entirely normal. And the gaze she was giving us...it told me that she had the craziest idea in mind.

She really wanted to protect...us. A bunch of kids who could morph.

"Please, trust me."

Was it crazy to do that? Put our trust on a complete stranger outside our group of fighters? But then again, I had a feeling we couldn't stop Kelly even if we tried.

(_Do you hear yourself! ?_) Marco shouted. (_You're insane to be going against him!_)

Kelly simply smiled.

"Stick around. See how insane I really am."

I just noticed something. Everyone noticed too. Kelly has changed.

(_Kelly, please stop,_) Cassie begged.

Kelly turned back, silently ignoring her. "What's the next page?"

She was different now. Kelly wasn't a scared, shy and odd girl I knew days ago or even on the first day of school. She wasn't the girl overcome with deep, conflicting secrets, depression and thoughts of suicidal attempts.

I almost thought that this wasn't Kelly at all.

With their backs turned, it was almost like Kelly...was a lot like Elias in a way.

(_"Second book, page 25, left side,"_) Elias replied.

Kelly glanced to the lizard on her shoulder. "I'll see you again, Auryn."

Like before, Elias and Kelly 'sent' their lizards away. With one swing on the spiky reptiles, their forms smashed into the blue vanishing pieces. And Kelly was already getting used to this weird power.

The circles of spinning cubes wrapped into reality again around Elias and Kelly immediately after the lizards were gone.

"You won't have it your way!" David hollered and stubbornly dashed to them again, ready to tear them down with his claw.

But Elias and Kelly broke their cubes before he could lay a finger on them.

_CRACK!_

A third time it was happening; the small Escafil Device like boxes shattering into pieces and merging together to form two new creatures, more streamlined and feline shaped than the previous ones.

Legs slowly emerged and the two beings, still changing, immediately raced forward. One grew bigger than the other while more detail took form over their body.

Teeth flashed out from the larger creature so quickly that David didn't notice until it was too late. They sunk down deep into his shoulder. And right at the moment, the smaller creature rammed its head to his stomach.

He tumbled back as the two felines uttered out a roar at him with different pitches.

I had one word of what they were. Chimeras. But more alien like than those I've seen in the books.

The two were similar in more ways than one.

Both of their fur had different kinds of colors but all patterned alike: mostly dark grey with a few white sections, very little faint blue stripes over their body and yellow masked on their faces and paws. Their muscular but slender forms were mostly like a tiger, except the smaller one had several spots with its stripes. Both creatures' heads, however, were slightly longer than that of a tiger and adorned with two sharp bull-like horns, curved back and blended into their skulls as if skin latched them together. The four feet of each feline creature were not entirely like a tiger's paws. Sure, they looked like paws with sharp digits but they were oddly shaped like hooves. The end of their tails slithered up to reveal the head of a snake as its hollow eyes gleamed back at David threateningly. Two forked tongues slithered out from the tails.

There was one more difference between the two. The larger one had a longer orange growth of hair not just around the neck but also down its spine to the shoulders and towards its front legs. The smaller one's orange patch of fur only reached to pass it neck and not any further.

The larger and bolder one paced to Elias. The smaller creature – no bigger than an immature big cat- hurried back to Kelly.

Kelly was almost terrified to see it come towards her but when it began nuzzling her hand, she calmed herself down and allowed its ears to be rub by her fingers.

"...Oro," Kelly uttered.

It purred back a reply.

(_"Listen carefully,"_) Elias ordered to Kelly. (_"This power is a new innovative ability, based upon the Escafil Device_. _It targets the DNA acquired by morphers and stored into Z-Space, creating a metaphysic link to the caller. Every time you access to the Z-Space, you are able to 'perceive' those DNAs and combine up to 3 different strands to form a new animal."_)

"Combine?"

(_"You create these __**Taliths**_ _from your own imagination. You visualize everything of that animal, from its attack, its communication, instincts and movement, right to the very core."_)

It all sounded like from _**my**_ imagination. Just thinking of a new kind of creature made it come to lift.

Elias again swung her arm down to her large tiger beast and quickly, it smashed away.

(_"Once you have finished its concept, the rest is easy."_) She rose her hand up again and at her silent command, the blue swirling cubes emerged. (_"Second book, page 48, right bottom,"_)

Kelly followed, calling back her animal, Oro, and summoning out her miniature boxes as well.

(_"Inside each cube, the Escafil Devices, contain one of your __**Taliths**__. Think of them as doorways between here and Z-Space. Breaking one allows them to move from that dimension to ours."_)

"Enough of this crap!" David hissed.

In a split second, his legs morphed into the gruesome misshapen legs and in just a blink, David stood before Kelly.

Kelly gasped but instead of freezing on the spot, her hand squeezed onto one of the cubes. Before David could even graze her, steel-like and thin tendrils shot at him. David's eyes bugged wide and he quickly winced back from the growing mass.

The ends of the tentacles twisted in a coiling manner. As if alive like snakes, they slithered fiercely towards David, chasing after him as he evaded as much as he could.

The very possessor of the firing cords soon came into the picture. The shimmering blue form shifted with four large limbs expanding from the sides. When feathers started to appear, I quickly realized that they were wings: two large stretched forward and two small flopped back. Its body became blocky and broad, kind of like me but larger in size. Actually, it looked like a red-tailed hawk, except for the flat cat-shaped ear tufts and hawk eyes with sharp-silted pupils. Its feathers on its whole back seemed to reflect, showing a mirrored sight of the sky. The faint reflection flickered, making the creature slightly concealed into the environment around it.

The tentacles unwounded into long feathers, shrinking back into its wings. Its powerful beak arched open and let out a loud shriek unlike anything I've ever heard before as the puffed crest around its neck fanned out.

Kelly watched in awe at the hawk-like creature, just as amazed as I was. She managed to utter one word, its name.

"Pajackok..."

It was Elias' turn to break her cube and sure enough, out came an adult version of Kelly's four-winged bird. It was much bigger, with its talons able to pick up a human and fly away with giant wingspans.

It cawed furiously at David and just like that, its feathers shot out from its wings into the drill-shaped tendrils. They kept on stretching to great lengths, reaching up to David from so far away.

He dodged the incoming spears but they slithered round, aimed straight at his back and managed to slice at his arms and legs. David hissed out in pain and waved the giant claw at the tentacles like a shield.

(_"A **Talith** is not just a weapon to aid you. It is living, breathing. It can be harmed just as any animal. Never see it as your tool. See it as your friend."_)

Elias lifted her arm up to her bird creature and stroke it, causing its spikes to reel back into its wings from the flinching grown man. David backed even further away, heavily panting from being chased.

Elias then called the four-winged bird 'away'. Kelly again did the same with hers.

"That's it!" David snapped.

(_"Second book, page 72, left top,"_)

"You think you can win this time, Elias! ? You think this will change _**anything**_! ? It won't! NOTHING WILL CHANGE!"

Both his arms began to morph, hardening with a rough, armored texture and swelling up. He lifted them up and smashed the ground, sending shockwave rupturing through the ground.

It shifted beneath us, causing us to tumble. Kelly fell down, gripping the grass as best as she could from moving about. The cubes around her bumped about while she desperately tried to reach for one.

Elias was the only one who easily wasn't shaken. She paced herself, stepping causally around as if knowing where to place her foot down to avoid the shock. She didn't hesitate to raise a hand to one of her cubes and break it.

_CRACK!_

The crystals got up and darted to David. In a flash, what looked like a bear broke from the fragments and roared at him. And it was no bear at all.

It was much bigger than even a Grizzly bear. Its front arms and claws were massive and long and along each arm to the elbow was a blade nested in the smooth silk bristles but not like the normal scythe blades we see. Its fur was longer and thinker with several strands around its neck twirled into reedy ponytails. Printed on its body were a few white, bold patterns that looked kind of like those of Native American symbols. Finally, its nose was sharp and long. A split between a bear and a wolf.

David didn't back away from the bear, furious and stubborn to do so. He shielded himself with his blocky arms. But he was still no match against a ramming bear, which hoisted its bushy arms and crushed David in a powerful blow.

Finally, Kelly scrambled onto her feet and broke a cube.

_CRACK!_

Arriving out of the shattered fragments was again a younger version of the bear, less in mass, size and pattern but just as tough as its parent was. It did tower over Kelly but it offered a kind gaze at her.

"...Ursa," she called out its name.

(_"There are certain conditions that must be met for creating a new __**Talith**__ and summoning it. Every caller has a biological radius that acts similar to a satellite,"_) Elias continued talking.

"Radius?"

("_A caller can only summon a Talith if morphers are within range can allow them to complete access to their DNA collections. Without those morphers behind you, you will not be able to call upon any of your __**Taliths**__."_)

Kelly's eyes widened with surprise and wheeled back to us. She was just as surprised as we were.

(_"All of you need to work together. You need to be as a team, not an militia. The girl needs you as much as you need her,"_) Elias explained. (_"Morphers, just as you can acquire the DNA of any animals, you can also acquire the new DNA of the __**Taliths**__ and morph into them."_)

If it was possible for me right then, my eyes would have been huge at those words.

(_Wait. Wait, WAIT! Hold on a minute,_) Marco uttered. (_We can morph into those things! ?_)

(_Y-You got to be kidding me,_) Rachel gasped.

I was overwhelmed. We could morph into those powerful animals. Those **Taliths**...not just regular, ordinary animals we use to fight. Hybrids with unbelievable capabilities that jumped right out of Kelly's diary.

(_That's not even possible..._) Ax spoke softly. I wasn't sure if he was finding all this true or not.

(_"...I was sent back in time to find a person to be a caller. Your comrade. I was to ensure that you are allied with a caller, so that you are not only able to acquire the new DNA...but also to fight together."_)

We all fell silent, including Kelly, as Elias gazed at us evocatively.

(_"That is my primary mission."_)

I glanced up at the bear. With just one touch, we could acquire its unique DNA and become it, all because of Kelly's calling. That was amazing.

The great bear immediately disappeared from my sight. Elias had called it away and Kelly also called back hers. She gazed at the woman, waiting for an order.

(_"Last __**Talith**__. Second book, page 103, right page."_)

David hurried up to his feet, tiredly wobbling. He was a mess. The wounds he had gotten from the bigger creatures had healed but the small cuts from Kelly's remained bleeding. His clothes were shredded at the edge.

"What? You got another of those freaks! ? Fine!" David yelled. "Come at me! It's not gonna stop me! You're just a joke, you brat!"

Kelly quickly furrowed her eyebrows, a rare sight.

"You don't have the guts to kill me! You can't even hurt a fly!" he taunted. "You're nothing but a mistake! A reject in a screwed up time shift! You can't beat me!"

And that ticked her off.

"I don't need to beat you," Kelly huffed. "And I don't need to listen to you anymore!"

She immediately raised her hand up to the emerging cubes.

_CRACK!_

The flashing pieces of one broken box multiplied, the form becoming the largest among Kelly's **Taliths** by far. It wasn't just us staring at it in shock but also David.

A pair of huge pincers clicked and clanked together as a blue four-legged creature stood forth. As more of the triangles disappeared, I got a much better sight of it. Its form became more like a muscular version of an Andalite but with its head widening in a triangular shape. You could almost classify it as some alien shark or bird head. Even its tail wasn't like the long and sleek one of an Andalite. The creature smooth tail shaped like a lobster's tail, the fanned end tipped with a blade.

Two piercing dark-colored eyes glared straight at David. Its very arms were what carried the pincers, snapping angrily at him. With its legs molded into more triangular, ending with points and no hooves, the creature stomped on one and let out a beastly cry.

"KREAOWR!"

Kelly was tremendously fixed on the centaur beast, astounded by its looks and power.

"Cheiron..." So that was its name.

The centaur beast hissed at David as it arched its body left to right and again like a crab. David uttered a curse and anyhow dashed, seeing an opening to attack Kelly. Suddenly, it swung in his way and with one swing, it punched its pincer at him and sent him flying across the ground.

Elias then stepped forward, strolling to the fallen madman. For the final time, she broke a cube and out scattered the broken blue flakes.

Out of them was a much bigger centaur beast, but unlike the smaller one, it had a totally different tone and all over its body was some spiny armored exoskeleton. But heck, it looked terrifyingly ferocious, just like the enormous whale.

The young one clicked its claws protectively, defending Kelly from David. The armored one rapidly and constantly clawed at him. Elias then drew a long sword weapon from her left futuristic guard and quickly raced after David.

Kelly immediately fell onto her knees, overwhelmed by the sight.

After all, it was a lot to handle in one go. My brain was still wrapping around everything still. Everyone's brains were!

All she could do was speak out four words.

"This is totally unreal..."

* * *

_I defied the Ellimist for going back to the time. I angered him for altering his precious strands of space-time._

_That was his claim. _

_I indeed changed them. But instead of causing damage, I did something that caused them to be re-fixed, like the twisting and mixed arrangement of wires. Something that surprised the old man..._

_The one thing that I altered...causing all of what you have read so far to happen...was saving my younger self._

_That, I knew, would get his attention. I have met the Ellimist a few times before my mission. I already knew what his moves would be next. To fix the damage I caused. But I did not want that to change._

_...My other reason why I chose the girl to be a caller was simple._

_Inject her with the __**Escamid**__ so that the Ellimist could not be able to fix the alteration._

_The __**Escamid**__ is not of a current or past tool. It was from the future. Injecting the calling power into a subject in the past meant that if Ellimist was to fix my 'mistake', he would disrupt the loop I created. Accidentally affecting a small part in the timeline would give unexpected and dramatic consequences. _

_In a matter of speaking, he would become the one altering the strands of space-time._

_The Ellimist...for the first time, was baffled. If he would make a move to evade my trap, he'd lose more than he would gain. If he moved to attack me, taking me from this time, the result would be the same._

_He was amused. To find some lowly sentient pawn trapped him in his own game of chess. But not without telling me the price I have paid. The same toll David has also paid._

_Our punishment for time-travelling is to suffer with our bodies frozen in time._

_We can live, breath and survive like any human but we do not age. The wounds we inflicted to each other will instantly heal themselves, as if our own clocks are constantly turned back. However, any wreck within this time can mortally harm us. Even I can be brought down by a simple cold._

_It has been...an agonizing experience. Unable to die. Unable to live. Imprisoned within this era...entombed in this suspension of time. What life do I even have if I were to put down my weapon and turn away?_

_Absolutely nothing. _

_But to secure the girl's existence, it is worth fighting for. Giving her the life she should deserve, changing her fate from mine..._

_My fate as a Controller._

_...It is ironic._

_The Animorphs were what created David as he is now. And the Yeerks were what created me..._

* * *

Vickie: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back and GOD did I think so long on this chapter. Then again, a lot of things were happening such as flying to Seattle to spend a semester here...Really, why, uni, why?

So...yeah...that's the new power. That's what calling does... This doesn't make the characters Mary Sue right?

Marco: Of course noooot! It's cool! You guys out there agree right? (Please say yes!)

...You're just saying that so you can morph into one of those **Taliths**, aren't you?

Marco: -ignores- Ohhh! That four-winged bird is so cool! And that chimera, I can so imagine terrifying the Yeerks out of their pants! Oh! OH! And that weird centaur, that will pack heat for us in the fights!

=_= Oh boy, would you get disappointed later.

Marco: What'd you say?

Nothing. Go back to your dreams, bud.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the growing intensity. Please r'n'r. :) And Cya in the next chapter!

PS. I HAVE YET TO EDIT THIS, but I felt like I was delaying for too long. So please forgive me. :


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Crashing Sanity

**Chapter Nineteen: Crashing Sanity**

_**From the Analogs of Elias Vanguard**_

_I had never had been given a choice before I was given my assignment. Before I was freed from my tormenting fate. Forced to watch someone control your every move, every word, every touch while you are frighteningly locked away in the back of your mind. It is unspeakable...especially when you are just a child trapped in an asylum of her mind._

_The result of such an imprisonment is what I've become. A psyche destroyed and misshapen into the Yeerks' own psychology... Unemotional. Apathy. Destructive. _

_Inhuman._

_I could never regain back what was lost. My family. My childhood. My humanity. Even when I was freed...or when I crushed that one Yeerk with my bare hands... It was all gone. _

_I have had many gains though...and losses, before and after this altered timeline...as coldhearted as I was, those losses hang heavily on my shoulders. I still recall them, the unstoppable deaths of allies and innocent by-passers. The possibility of what could have happened differently...but never did by my hands. _

_All of that. Haunting me as I walk, trapped in time._

_I have had advantages. I have been able to make choices that turned the tide, in the Original and the Alteration. Merely little ripples that the Ellimist and Crayak could not nag at me for changing the game but enough that I knew how they would serve to those children._

_But they have always come at a price._

_It has cost me time after time wounds and injuries that would make a man break down and cry, feeling the pain come and go relentlessly. _

_It has cost me my chance...what little there was...to live as a normal human being...or even try to._

_It has cost me my blood, sweat and tears...my life many times._

_It has also taken away not just an arm and both legs..._

_Even my own weapons and suit were paying the price... Nothing in this timeline could help repair the more severe damages to my equipment. I had to constantly make repairs to them with what little resources I have. And with the years of wearing down and the repairs, it has reduced their overall capability down to nearly 25 percent. What I have been using to fight against David and the Yeerks._

_Taking and using parts from today's science and adding parts from my metallic limbs to patch up my weaponry...even make a few modifications to other things. It has cost the mobility in my legs and arm to seize until I had to reroute the parts to continue functioning. A miracle that the scientists in the present or future would be envious... But I needed to do so...for my own survival._

_But there was only so much I could do for myself. It would be soon before everything I came with from the future...would break down. Even my only healing substance...the Bionalillium drug...I was done to my last syringe a long time ago that I had manufacturing substitutes into the mixture._

_I am not the same as I was nine years ago. I have been surviving as long as possible...and until when? Only I could tell._

_My punishment in suspended time has also given me something worse..._

_I have said that I have become inhuman._

_My time spent in this altered timeline has also severely damaged me. With the old timeline gone, there was nothing from then to rely on now._

_Or even have a holding to._

_Nine years...of having your mentality degrade badly._

_In the most ruthless circumstances, I have always remained as calm as possible. But...there are moments. Moments that make me snap...and lose myself to something worse than a human. Worse than an animal. No mercy. No logic. Just pure murderous instinct that I cannot get out._

_I have been called out of those incidents several times but as of late...it is getting harder to hear anything. After all...why do you think I've killed so many Yeerks?_

_So even the slightest ordeal...can make me go insane._

* * *

**Marco**

Ok. OK. Rewind back.

Several minutes ago, David was being pushed around by Kelly. Then the black-suited woman came out of nowhere and shot at him. THEN Oddball Kelly and Elias started bringing out hybrids from nowhere, simply throwing David about like he was just a ragdoll with the stuffed limbs torn off!

I've decided to stop saying what was going on because it was getting pointless.

The small centaur creature, what Elias called it as a **Talith**, crabbed in front of Kelly and crossed its pincers up as a shield, intent on protecting her. This time, Kelly and the thing weren't going in to fight.

Elias and the big guy were doing all that right now.

David dodged into the air, barely missing the swing fanned tail of the armored centaur. It was just as deadly as an Andalite's tail despite being shorter. If he had been in the way, it was either the blade could do serious damage or the pure force of the tail could shatter his bones.

"KREAOWR!" the **Talith** roared again, hammering the claws down one after the other.

As he frantically tried to evade, David always landed in the way of Elias' attacks. She had already drawn out her pistol, targeted for his head. Somehow, though, he had the best of luck to just miss the bullet by the hair.

Still, two were already overwhelming him.

And us? All we could do was watch. We didn't interfere. Jake didn't shout out the same order to charge into the face of danger. What reason did we have? Maybe keep an eye on the oddball in case David turned his attention on her again but with those awesome **Taliths**...

I'd say I could sit back and relax for the first time ever.

Infuriation painted across David's face. He wasn't getting away and certainly, he wasn't winning.

"Do you think this will change anything, Elias! ?" he yelled, ducking from a flying pincer. He sent a kick at the armored centaur's chin, forcing it to back away. "Giving her that power won't make things better! It won't stop the **Original** from happening!"

The **Original**? What was that? Some kind of soda drink?

"Don't you see? You're just making it worse for those stupid kids! There is no better future for them than the one they've got!"

Regardless of his frantic rambling, Elias kept on fighting. Not a single reply thrown to him in contradiction of what he said. The bullets and the moves were doing the talking that they meant nothing without any rising wrath or resistance.

"Fine! I'll just have to take it to the next level," David hissed and sent a piercing glare at Kelly.

Oh great. Was he planning to attack her again?

(_Don't you dare or I'll put a hole in you!_) Rachel warned.

David ignored her instead but he sailed several feet away from Elias and her centaur, his made eyes and the grin of a cracked Cheshire Cat struck on Kelly.

"Hey, brat! What to hear a little secret?" he shouted.

Without warning, Elias suddenly gripped David by the arm in a split second. He parried back, holding back the pistol aimed directly at him.

"No! Not this time! This time, **she'll** learn! Everything about her so-called hero! Her alleged purpose in all of this!"

He drove a fist at Elias, smashing into her helmet with brute force. And his luck got better when David swung himself aside just as the armored centaur sliced its pincer at him.

"Do you want to know why she's only around whenever you're in danger?"

_BAM!_ One shot but David easily dodged it.

"She's only protecting you because she has to!"

_BAM! BAM!_ The third nicked at his leg but he kept on going, this time suckerpunching Elias in the gut.

"You know what's the ironic thing about all this! ? It's actually **you** who are saving yourself!"

Kelly gave an raised anxious eyebrow. Just like the rest of us, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Best of all, she's been keeping everything a secret! Exactly like you! She and you are **same** p-"

That was it. The final straw that ticked Elias at the roots, even if I couldn't see her face. Like a snap of the twig, Elias grabbed him once more and this time, delivered as many punches as she could. The next faster than the last. Her pet centaur roared loudly and dove right at him. Thinking on the same brainwave, Elias sleekly climbed up one of the centaur's legs and onto its back as the two giant pincers slammed onto David's body in one swift move.

Halfway through, her gun changed again to the sword. Although David had just suffered a blow so intense, he desperately scrambled to his feet as he watched Elias drop down to the ground.

_SHASH!_

One slice and he was silent just like that.

Oh...god... I really couldn't get used to seeing something so real when that sort of brutality was from movies.

Once it was over, Elias withdrew the sword away and turned around. The centaur strangely gave a small chirping sound, nearing closely to its mistress. One hand patted it, maybe for a job well-done or assuring it that she was alright...or both.

With that, she 'called' it away. Just one hand on the creature and it was gone, shattered into a million pieces.

That calling was just...amazing. The morphing, sure, is one thing. But to call those animals out and see them in action... And, and we could even morph into them...it was just incredible to see the sheer power. But still, insane.

Elias then stepped away from us.

"...W-Wait."

Kelly shook her head nervously with some annoying twitch in her feet to go or stay.

She went.

"Wait! Stop!" she shouted. Running while she called her smaller centaur away.

And like magic, Elias stopped in her tracks.

"What did he mean?" Kelly asked.

I could tell Elias immediately tightened a fist the moment she said that question.

"Why did he say that I was saving myself?"

(_Kelly, don't-_) Jake uttered but was cut short. Ok, why was he trying to stop her?

"Tell me! What did he mean by that?"

Elias kept quiet, her hand squeezing tighter than before. She was reluctant to speak.

The seconds that went by were not just making me anxious but making Kelly more frustrated.

"Why won't you tell me! ?"

A few more seconds passed and her hand finally relaxed with a descent of her shoulders. Eventually, Elias glanced back but without saying a word.

"Please..." Kelly begged.

At that, Elias's helmet tilted to the side. She was pondering first before she made her move, calmly wheeling back until she stopped inches from Kelly.

Kelly didn't budge from where she stood. This time, she gave a face that was telling Elias she wasn't going to back down, not even if she was put at gunpoint again. Even if Elias was but a towering adult compared to her frail little body, Kelly wanted her answer. Now.

(_"...What good will it do if you knew?"_) Elias then asked. (_"Will you still pretend? Or will you reject...? Because I guarantee it, you won't accept it."_)

It felt like some icy menacing glare was seeping out from the helmet. Purposely just to scare Kelly off and make her give up. Or maybe, Elias was expected the last part to be very much true.

But Kelly stayed still. And the more she remained, the warmer and fainter the glare seemed to get. A sigh echoed out from Elias. A grown killer stepping down from an oddball. Crazy but you had to give credit to Kelly for holding out this long.

(_"...You can't accept it."_)

"I've already accepted the fact I'm seeing things from my dreams. Don't say I can't after all that."

(_"Can you?"_)

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows deeper. She was getting more and more irritated, something I really was amazed to see her do.

(_"I can't..."_)

Hearing that instantly killed her frustration, replaced with plain confusion.

And then, Elias' fingers gradually lifted to her helmet.

(_Elias..._) Jake called out.

I held my breath as Elias, the deadliest assassin ever, was going to take off her helmet and reveal herself. Whatever the reason was to forcefully show her face to us for the first time. This was it. We were about to see what she really looked like under that helmet.

No strings attached this time.

Wait. Nonononono! I didn't want to see what Elias looked like. For all I knew, she could be some alien humanoid with tentacles for a mouth from another dimension!

The hissing sound erupted from the helmet, followed by clicking, mechanical sounds. Ah! Too late!

With hands on the rim, she hesitantly slipped it off. I sighed with relief the moment I saw red hair fall out and then-

My eyes grew blankly wide and my own gorilla jaw gapped open. My breath was taken away at the sight. It also wasn't just me. One by one, we all stared at Elias in absolute petrifying...disbelief. And that included Kelly, one being the most surprised among us.

Was I so stressful after everything that I wasn't seeing clearly? C'mon, brain. Focus! That wasn't what you were seeing!

That could be another person. Any other person. Right?

(_It...can't be,_) Cassie gasped. (..._Can it?_)

I was hoping someone among us would say we were having some freaky dream. Or at least Elias saying "Surprise, it's a joke."

(_Impossible..._) Ax managed to utter that one word, all four eyes fixed on Elias.

But even with the red short hair and the several physical structures of a cold-hearted, severely tolerant adult...I just couldn't deny what I was seeing. So close to the only person who was staring at a mirror from the future. I was at the point of slapping myself with the hand of a gorilla.

Now I understood why David meant what he said.

I was staring...at someone who shouldn't be the most impossible person we've seen the past few times but is.

Especially with the blue and hazel eyes locking at Kelly with such chilling serenity.

Before us...

...In that futuristic, out-of-this-world suit, carrying possibly Andalite technology...

...and have killed David – **even** the Yeerks - many times without mercy...

...was a reflection of who Kelly would grow up.

Elias...couldn't be Kelly. No way... There was no way the oddball would become a killer. It had to be a trick, right?

"You..." Kelly started and stopped. How was she supposed to react to this?

Elias said nothing again. She simply allowed us to take it all in without any restraint or lie. Nothing to defy the truth between them.

The truth? Was it really the truth? Was I seeing in the flesh of what Kelly would really become? Just like how dumbfounded it was to think that the guy we forced to be a rat for the rest of his life could be the very same person as the one Elias executed?

All Kelly could do was stare at Elias with shock and a gapping mouth. There was even a moment that she looked as if she was going crazy.

Kelly took one more look. One steady and focused glance to confirm she hadn't gone bonkers again. And she wasn't.

"Y-You...you're...m-"

_FWAPP!_

_SPLORTCH!_

A splattered red design suddenly appeared across Kelly, clothes and skin. Her face turned mortified in a second.

What?

When...? When did that happen?

A thin stream exited out from Elias' mouth as her multicolored eyes glanced down. Her hand touched one area before she brought it to her view. It was a longer more until she realized that was blood.

Her blood.

She continued looking down until she saw the thick scorpion tail of an Andalite.

(_Such a shame you had to lower your guard down like that, Black Massacre._)

Elias' body flopped back up into the air as the tail brought her face to face to someone I definitely didn't want to see again, especially with the army of Hork-Bajir, Taxxon and Humans Controllers at his bidding, right behind him.

(_But then again, I truly am happy to see not just you but also the brave Andalite warriors behind you,_) Visser Three droned.

All of that...right in front of Kelly.

It was just too much. Dizzily, her eyes shut close and her whole body immediately fell to the ground. Unconscious.

(_Kelly!_) Ax cried out.

(_So this is the face of Black Massacre._) Visser Three moved his tail about, turning the struggling woman around just to examine every structure of her identity completely. (_A human. How amusing that one Andalite morphed into this pathetic creature and killed so many Yeerks._)

He lifted Elias higher, as if to display his mounted prize.

(_Look here, Andalite Bandits,_) he hollered. (_Your precious ally. Defeated. I knew from the start you were tied to the Black Massacre._)

I gritted my teeth. It looked bleak to me the minute Visser Three came into the picture. Elias was butchered, Kelly had fainted at the worst spot to be at and with just six of us against a few dozen Yeerks...

How was everything orchestrated like this! ? Who the heck gave them an invitation card to come visit us?

(_It is unfortunate we won't be making her into a Controller. The capabilities would be very useful for the Empire. Then again, why would I want this scum to have such an easy sentence?_)

Dying coughs. I heard them loud and clear. After that, Elias was still clinging on.

"...S-s..."

(_Hm? It seems like your friend has some last words to said,_) Visser Three said, drawing Elias' body closer to his ear. (_Speak up, __**nothlit**__. Let them hear your dying moments._)

"...Shut up. Y-you are annoying..."

If I was human again, I would feel myself smile. I know that sounded stupid but hearing those forthright words coming out from Elias' mouth was pure golden daggers drawn at the Visser. Somehow giving me some hope.

Visser Three's face scorned. (_You think you can silence me when I have the upper hand? You have truly put yourself in a deeper pit than you imagine, __**nothlit**__._)

Elias' eyes darted about groggily. Her limbs merely dangled from her body, too weak to even move with so much blood loss. How much? Maybe five pints and she was still hanging on? I was so afraid that she could die any minute.

But she managed to call out a name. One I never expected to hear.

"P-Prince...Alloran..."

I was completely and utterly dumbfounded. Maybe I should have expected Elias to maybe know Andalites, what with all those technology she had...

But to know the name of Visser Three's host...you got to be kidding me.

(_What?_) Visser Three muttered. (_What did you say?_)

"...Semitur-C-Corrass..."

(_Tell me. Why do you know that name?_ _I know everything about this Andalite, __**nothlit**__. Not once has he met you. Unless he has met you before your morphed in this form.)_

But Elias ignored him.

"Y-You...do not know me...but I do... There...is a lot I want to say...then again...you...gave the orders..."

(_Are you delirious?_) Visser Three mocked. (_I am rather having second thoughts about you being foolish... __**Nothlit**__. Come, state your name. I'd like to know exactly who. Let us see if this Andalite truly knows you-_)

Without warning, Elias glared disdainfully at Visser Three. "I am not talking to you, Yeerk."

Visser Three visibly recoiled at the cold response.

Regardless, Elias continued talking as much as she could, her sinister annoyance faded to calmness. "...Prince...Alloran...I understand...the kind of turmoil... Locked away in your mind...I understand..."

What was she talking about? And why?

"That is why...it will be alright..." Elias choked. "You...are still you... Don't...forget that... No one...should forget...who they are..."

There was that one rare flash I was seeing with my own eyes. It was like Elias was showing sympathy, or even be capable of showing it. Not at all to Visser Three. But to his host. To the Andalite that was captured and forced to be the first Controller of his people.

"That...is all I want to say...to you..."

(_Are you quite done? Do you actually believe my host is going to reply back to you?_)

"No...but he most c-certainly...can hear..."

(_Mine, mine. So the Yeerk exterminator has a sense of humor. Living among the humans must have certainly colored up your life on this planet. How disappointing is it,_) he said, slithering his tail up to her neck and tightened around it. (_Now, tell me your Andalite name. Let your comrades hear it one last time. Then I shall take out every drop of information you have. Everything about you __and__ those Andalite warriors._)

Even after everything, Visser Three still believed Elias was an Andalite _nothlit_. Then again, that would be for the better. If he found out about Kelly...

...I don't know. Would he kill her and also, would that kill Elias too? It was a terrifying thought. I blamed 'Back to the Future' for that.

(_Jake, we got to do something!_) Rachel hollered at him.

Just before Jake could think of a plan, Elias uttered a small laugh. I think it was a laugh.

"...Heh..."

(_Hmm?_) Visser Three hummed.

"It's kind of funny...how things turned out..."

(_Oh? And what may that be?_)

"That...you'd think...I work with them..."

(_Elias...no,_) Jake called out silently. He knew why. And I followed straight after where she was heading.

Elias was deliberately trying to cut ties from us. After all, we were the 'Andalite Bandits'. She was the 'Black Massacre'. No connection between the two. Nothing to support we worked together other than accusations.

"My ties...with anyone...have long since been severed... You won't...be able to learn...anything about me... There is no way you can...even from my corpse..."

The Visser expressed an annoyed face.

"And the best part of it all...is that you are doing me a favor..."

His annoyance peaked a little higher up.

I soon realized something. Something that quickly pitted at the bottom of my stomach.

Since we first seen Elias till now, she had always gotten herself out of the zaniest dangers ever. Only now, she was severely injured to the point of death.

I kept asking myself again and again: Did Elias purposely let Visser Three kill her?

No. That couldn't be true.

"Everything is how it is...and there's nothing you Yeerks...can do to stop it..."

The tail squeezed tighter around Elias' neck.

She still managed to utter her last words. "There...is nothing you can do about it..."

(..._How obnoxiously buoyant. You are by far the only Andalite to speak to me like that... I give you praise for such bravery and diligence. Perhaps, you are right._)

Slowly, Elias allowed her eyelids to close. No, she was going to let it happen. She shouldn't have to give up like that!

(_Then again,_) Visser Three suddenly uttered. (_There is that human girl._)

At once, Elias' monotonous eyes shot open, hollowed with dread. And that, the Visser noticed with a grin in his four eyes.

(_Don't you dare-!_) Ax snapped.

(_Ah, it seems even the Andalite Bandits still want their little human pet._) Visser Three directed his eye stalks at Kelly, examining her from head to toe but unable to see her face, covered by her hair. (_I have no idea what purpose she serves for you...but it is enough to put you on edge._)

Rachel growled heavily in her bear morph and with a step forward, she was prepared to launch at him.

(_I would not do that if I were you._)

At his command of fingers waving, Dracon Beams pointed directly at Kelly.

Oh, come on! Couldn't we get a break just this once! ?

(_I am curious as to who this human is to have all of your attention. Including you, Black Massacre. But it doesn't matter anymore. One human cannot show opposition against us. Not even an army of them._)

"I-I...won't let you..."

(_Oh? Really now_?)

Without warning, his tail flung down, tossing Elias' body powerful that more blood splashed on the grass. She reclined on the ground with such immerse pain in her growls and trembles.

(_What a pity. Black Massacre. After everything in the past, you have degraded yourself to this weak, feeble shell._)

He turned away, leaving Elias to cough uncontrollably as she clutched her stomach in agony. She slowly pushed herself up on her knees, hunched down.

(_Dispose of them._)

(_Stop them!_) Jake ordered quickly as the first two Hork-Bajir dashed towards Elias and Kelly.

Ax hurried into the scene, raking his tail right into one while Jake dug his teeth into the other.

The guard on Elias' right thigh suddenly glowed blue. But instead of another weapon, slipping into her free hand was a long thin cylinder with a small needle. She then struck it into her leg and clicked at the end, emptying what looked like clear liquid. The red-colored teeth of hers grounded.

What did that do?

Rachel and I were next to leap in. But I think our efforts were useless even if at the beginning.

I didn't know what happen but all I faintly saw was Elias on the ground one second and the next, in between the charging Hork-Bajir.

A vile ripping sound erupted, stopping us in our tracks. And we stared with horror.

In one monstrous swing, Elias ripped off one of the reptilian aliens' head with just her left hand.

Just like that...as if it was nothing but a twig.

Elias jumped up to the second tall Hork-Bajir, plummeting to the ground. Choking up its blood, it hastily tried to get up but Elias lifted one foot up and heartlessly stomped on its head. Its mangled flesh splattered across in sloshy, bloody pieces.

I felt bile coming from my throat. The sight...it was awful. She took them down with her bare hands. But it was...just brutal.

My spine tingled as I watched with fear. I had never been so scared in my life, even as an Animorph. I was staring at Elias, lethargically standing over the corpses almost like a puppet hanging from the strings while the wound in her abdomen immediately closed up – faster than the one she had from David way before – and was covered by her black suit. A rise of her head and she looked at Visser Three with the most horrifying glare ever.

Those eyes... They looked as if there was no one behind them. It wasn't Elias at the wheel anymore.

This new person frightened me more than anyone else I've faced in my entire life.

(_K-Kill her..._) Visser Three gasped, even as scared as I was with the new Elias. (_Kill her!_)

The Dracon Beams took aim and fired.

Instead of bringing out a weapon and wedging it up against the shots, Elias sprinted right into the line of fire. She didn't show any precaution if the Dracon Beams were tearing at her suit bit by bit. She was fixed on one thing only. One thing we were all too familiar.

Killing.

Elias grabbed hold of two Taxxons in her way and just like before, she tore them apart. Like an animal.

But...she wasn't an animal. She was a human. Yet, the more I watched, the more I thought of one word. Inhuman. Even worse...how could I believe that this person gone beyond the brink of insanity...

...would also be Kelly?

The blade of a Hork-Bajir spun at her but easily, Elias dodged it with a leap into the air. A bad move for the alien, having his arms pulled out of their sockets once she grabbed them in midair and gave another kick on its shoulder to boast. She landed on the ground like a cat on all four paws.

Her suit had long thin tears all about, showing an odd gray color on her left arm and legs. All the burns caused by the Dracon Beams simply glued up, faster than her previous regenerations.

A Taxxon had the nerve to attack and swallow at Elias' left hand. But she didn't care. She just stomped at it, crushing its body under her foot as she pulled her hand out.

The futuristic skin of her suit shredded out and my eyes widened again.

(_You got to be kidding me..._) I uttered anxiously.

Elias' entire arm was different. It looked like an arm but no way was it a human arm at all. It was something I have seen in many sci-fi games, movies and shows. Thick wires representing muscles, smooth structured plating as skin and high-tech prismatic joints within the elbow and between small silvery metals shaped as parts of fingers and the thumb. Moreover, it didn't look anything like the robot parts of a Chee.

That was what she could easily pull a Hork-Bajir's head from its spine.

The Yeerks around her backed away, absolutely shaking with fear and not because just of the bionic arm.

(_What manner of deception is this?_) Visser Three demanded frightfully. He turned back to his scared troops. (_SHOOT HER!_)

Again the Dracon Beams fired but Elias kept on going. An enraged animal bent on tasting blood, slaughtering the next three aliens pitilessly. More disturbing than even both the old and new David.

She pounced onto her next target, a Human Controller. His gun was crushed into pieces by Elias' cybernetic fingers. Small seeping tendrils out from the broken sleeve of her suit slithered to the broken parts and absorbed them into the material. Parts of the protective alien fabric grew but not enough to repair the whole suit.

The Yeerk in his brain screamed through the human's mouth as he watched the right fist hit.

Hard.

(_E-Elias..._) Jake weakly whimpered. Probably the first or second time I ever heard him do.

Again and again, she punched. The pounding kept on going. There was no stopping as the bruises turned into cuts.

I shook where I stood. I could feel my canines shake in my mouth as I was watching Elias, who had never harmed a human before, was beating the lights out of him over and over again.

(_Elias! Stop it!_) Jake screamed at her.

The words just phased through Elias with no effort. She clobbered on and on to his skull until either the Controller blacked out or...

No... No, she didn't. That wasn't true. That wasn't her nature!

Once her victim's arms stopped fraying to get away from her, Elias seized her fighting and went on to the next prey, another Taxxon. The sight of the guy on the ground was so horrible...there was no way I could tell if he still had a face or not under all those lashes and swollen discolorations.

With that, one by one, some of the remaining Controllers turned tail and ran away with their lives. They had it. They didn't want to stick around and get that kind of violence.

(_Enough of this!_)

FWAPP!

Visser Three whipped that deadly tail of his at Elias, just as she was departed to the next alien Controller. She effortlessly halted in her tracks. Big mistake of his life when that listless killer glare of her turned to him.

Elias lunged at him.

FWAPP!

He wasn't quick enough. Elias shot up her left mechanical limb, pushing the scythe blade away while Visser Three could do nothing but watch it dive right at his neck.

(_Gaagrh!_)

Elias shoved him up off the ground with a grip so tight, you could see her fingers clearly embedding deep into Visser Three's flesh. He struggled, kicking his front legs to escape but in vain as every hoof booted at Elias did nothing to move her. The grasp around his neck was quickly cutting off circulation.

He was beyond horrified, his four fearful eyes confined within Elias' impassive line-of-sight.

There was nothing. No remorse. No pity. No anger. Just a blank persona with something purely insane and bloodthirsty. All the more making her truly deadly to the Yeerks. And also us.

(_M-Monster!_) he gasped out.

Elias titled her head expressionlessly.

"Am I?"

She lifted him a little higher, showing that resistance was futile.

"And yet it is _you_ who made me the monster... You were what created me... So tell me. What exactly am I now, Yeerk? Am I still an Andalite? Or am I still human?"

She was lost. Gone from her own world. No matter how many times Jake shouted her name out to stop, the words seemed to go through her ears.

This was crazy. This wasn't Elias at all.

"I want to know the answer. Who exactly am I?"

Her grip tightened. Suffocating Visser Three without mercy.

And the worst part...she completely terrorized us. Down to the core. Cassie shaking uncontrollably. Rachel, Tobias and Ax silently watching in horror. Jake frantically yelling her to break out in vain. And I just taking it all in as my brain was screaming.

Telling me to do something. This wasn't right. This was pure homicide! I needed to stop. Get Elias out of that horrendous killer stupor!

I had to! Move my legs! Charge in and grab Elias by the arms! Hold her down! Snap her out of it! Anything! Something to wake her up! This wasn't Elias! Elias wasn't a vicious bloodthirsty slaughterer! Elias was Elias!

Do **something**, you moron!

"Tell me...what am I, Yeerk?"

Visser Three choked, his eyes slowly rolling back.

"Who am I?"

(_KELLY! STOP!_)

Cassie was the first to break out of the chilling dead apathy. She was the one who shouted. Right out of her mind. And in that moment, Elias's eyes instantly cracked open, snapping out of her madness. Her hand on Visser Three's neck soon loosened with clicking sounds in the joints and he dropped to the ground, gasping heavily for blissful air. It was then that Elias raised her now shaking hands up to her, staring fearfully at them. Something nobody would see a coldhearted killer to even show.

"No…that is not me..."

It was probably the first time Elias was scared. The name, Kelly, terrified her. No. No, it was bigger than just a name.

Elias was Kelly's future self.

"I am not her... That isn't my name."

I stared at her, confused. What did she mean by that? Why was she trying to convince herself-

The air seemed to be filled with a familiar smell and I picked it up. Where had I come across this?

No...it was when.

The longer the smell remained, the more I felt uneasy and tense. Something wasn't right. There was something with us, besides the Yeerks.

(_No, it can't be,_) Jake quickly browsed about. He instantly knew what was it, his keen tiger sense remembering it as clear as before. I should have known just as well as he did. After all, he fought **him**!

"It's not... My name isn't-" Elias muttered. She never noticed the big outline of something monstrous coming towards her.

(_ELIAS! LOOK OUT!_) Jake hollered.

But it was already too late.

Leaping out of nowhere was a lion-mixed humanoid, wearing David's clothing and coat. Big, muscular, terrifying. With piecing amber eyes fixed on Elias as it flashed out its canines. The head was a lion's but the whole furred body was almost human in shape, fingers as long, powerful padded claws ready to ripe anything apart.

I knew it was David. It had to be. That morph was just as familiar as his old lion morph.

Elias didn't react in time. He lunged at her neck-

_KA-CRAK!_

And bit on it horridly.

Blood seeped out from the bite marks and Elias' mouth. The very vertebrates of her neck were crunched so easily. Elias barely registered her situation until she lifted up the mechanical arm, maybe just trying to struggle out from his locked jaws.

But it was hopeless.

David's bulky lion claw grabbed that arm and pulled it out of its socket. The mechanical limb came off with snaking neon wires shredded and sparks flying about as both bodies fell with a horrid sound. I could dreadfully hear Elias' constant sickening gurgling.

David, still holding onto her like prey, glared at us with his ominous cruel lion eyes.

I expected something to happen. Maybe Elias would punch the lights out of him, get up and her wounds would heal up just like before in a lickety split.

But...her fingers twitched limply, her arms unable to reach down to her guards and pull out a gun. Her eyes were wide with tremendous anguish. She couldn't say anything, the blood still pouring out.

I was even praying...that she'd get up. What made it even worse...that no matter what...

I was watching Kelly dying before my eyes.

David finally unlatched his teeth from Elias, allowing her to drop like a rock. He stood up and terribly grinned with that lion mouth as he slowly demorphed back to his smaller, human self.

"Well, well. Looks like the great 'Black Massacre' blew a fuse there for a second. Too bad you weren't paying attention, love."

(_You...you!_) Rachel wanted to say something, but the words just easily died out from the sheer fear.

Elias laid on the ground, barely clinging on. What was going on? Why wasn't she recovering rapidly? Or was it taking too long while she was desperately trying to breathe?

Oh god...she's got to get up, I thought grimly. She was the daring woman with the guns. The unstoppable... But Elias...

It felt like the world around me just intolerably froze up.

David turned to Visser Three. At first, Visser Three flinched just slightly with his tail ready to slash at the unknown stranger while he massaged at the tall tale sign on his neck.

"Now, now," David uttered, gesturing his hands up. "Not here to make enemies. I've been helping you guys all along."

Visser Three glared at him cautiously. (_...You have been helping 'us'?_)

"Come on. Is it that easy that just anyone would give you intel about your greatest executioner? I've been the one who pointed you Yeerks to where that woman would turn up so many times. I opened the door for you many times to get what you wanted."

(_No way... You told them! ?_) I snapped. No wonder the Yeerks came so unexpectedly several times than they did before.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Surprise? Oh, come on. It was good while it lasted. Pushing you guys on your tippy toes. Don't worry. I wasn't eager to give every secret about you...yet."

He turned back to the Visser.

"What are you waiting for? The Black Masscare is down. Now is your chance to destroy her. Better hurry. Ripping at her jugular vein should give you saaaaay, five, ten minutes top before she recovers."

Visser Three kept quiet, wary of David from his appearance, his morphing power and his intention. He wasn't gullible, whether David was trying to gain trust or sneak a backstab at him.

"What? You're worried I'm on their side? Please. They've broken ties with me long ago. Moreover, we both have the same bothersome foe. The Black Massacre. That's why I'm putting her on a silver platter. You got nothing to be worry about."

(_What do you take me? A fool?_) Visser Three snapped. (_This is some trick!_)

"Ah, c'mon. Don't be such a sourpuss at a good gift. Take it with a pinch of salt. You know you want it."

He had read Visser Three like a book. That was one of his main objectives: the end of the nefarious Black Massacre once and for all. The other, the end of us.

(_Do you absolutely think this act will gain my trust?_) Visser Three asked. (_You simply appear with that strange morph and offer that __**nothlit**__ to me?_ _Who exactly are you?_)

David fell silent with a frown for what seemed like an eternity. I was expecting him to suddenly attack, enraged by one humble fact that Visser Three would forget. After all, he was one of the pieces involved when David lost everything.

The one main villain in his eyes that contacted him about the cube and started it all.

He then clenched his stomach, arched down and quietly giggling. With a toss of his head back, he let out a maniacal laugh. So loud, you could probably hear it from the mountains.

"Oh man! Was that just funny? A minute ago, I wanted to break your legs and bash you open. Oh...I can't believe you have forgotten after all those months. Or should it be years?" he pondered.

(_What?_)

"Buuut, I digress. Why waste a good opportunity to watch the great Visser take out the greatest enemy ever and be praised by his people? I say 'let bygones be bygones'."

David was truly insane.

"Now. I heard you killed an Andalite with a very big morph long ago," David offered and tossed Elias's limping body besides Kelly. "I have a good proposal to make, Yeerk."

He stood between the two and with a vile grin, he spread his arms as if he was presenting them to Visser Three.

"Why don't you morph that again and eat them up?"

My whole body tensed up with my heart dropping right out of me. I knew what he meant. We all knew it. Five of us...we saw that happen that fateful night.

"And after you finish gnawing on their bones, I'd gladly tell you everything you need to know. Those 'Andalite Bandits'."

My fur stood on ends. David meant it.

"This sweet little human girl."

He was going to spill out the beans once the deed was done.

"And best of all, the Black Massacre." David chuckled.

The first and last proposals were what perked Visser Three's interest immediately. The second, he showed some curiosity but that was as far as it went. However, he was still uptight to accept it on the spot straight away.

After all, he was dealing with an insane psychopath.

(_...What is your goal in all this?_) he then asked. (_It can't simply be because you want her out of the way._)

"Don't you want that too? To me, I'm getting a little tired constantly fighting her 24/7 without any reward. That twit over there ruined my fun recently so what's the point of keeping up with the meaningless fights? I might as well watch the fun of her and her hero getting butchered."

His explanation made no sense. All because of Kelly standing up to him? Nothing he did or said made sense. He was bent on killing Kelly from the start, wasn't he?

"It even gets better. It will be the greatest insult for the Black Massacre. Watching the one person she has been trying to protect being eaten up with her. I guarantee it will make you so happy."

Still not a budge from Visser Three. But David persisted.

"Besides, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't just end her life now."

(_...Point taken._)

Visser Three was resolved, despite seemingly erratic. Nonetheless, he began to morph.

(_No..._) That was all I could say as I watched Visser Three grow bigger. (_Not again._)

(_No, stop,_) Cassie whispered. (_S-stop. Stop._)

She knew as much as anyone knew where this was going.

Our terror deepened nauseatingly as Visser Three's Andalite head grew large. Larger. And larger. His deer-like legs merged together into two, expanding rapidly and getting thicker like a redwood tree. Soon, his arms violently split apart to become the unforgettable tentacles.

It was that nightmare all over again. The night that changed us forever.

A mouth filled with razor sharp teeth formed on his hideously bloated head, so wide it could swallow anyone whole.

Two tentacles slithered down and wrapped tightly around Elias and Kelly.

No... No, no, no, no!

Not the oddball. Not Kelly.

(_Come on...! Get up,_) I yelled. (_Get up!_)

Elias had to know. She had to move! Visser three was going to...

(_GET UP!_)

But Elias still didn't budge. Why? Why! ? Was it because the wound was too deep? Why now! ?

(_No... No! You can't do this to them!_) Jake uttered and raced forward.

"Ah, ah, ah!" David's arm flanked at him, twisted into the monstrous furred arm. "We wouldn't want to ruin the entertainment now, do we?"

It had to be a joke. A bad sick joke! I wasn't watching Visser Three morph into the most terrifying creature of all for a second time. I wasn't anticipating Kelly and Elias being a gourmet meal... That shouldn't be like this!

I pleaded. I pleaded so much for Elias to wake up. I begged my body to rush in and do something. Anything! Something to stop it from happening!

But my body wouldn't listen! No one's body could listen to them over the threatening fear we remembered from that night. All I could idiotically do was watch.

(_No, stop,_) Ax begged as he helplessly watched Kelly's unconscious body near closer to those long teeth.

She and Elias were going to share the same fate as that night.

The night Ax's brother was killed.

(_KELLY!_)

* * *

_I can't breathe... My hearing…ringing... I can't move..._

_My interface...was telling me I've been injured... I know... David...attacked... The reversal...taking too long to close the injury. Suffocating...bleeding...a dreadful feeling to have in the midst of regeneration..._

_My vision...blurred...but I could see it... Visser Three morphing...that form... I have seen it..._

_The dream that started it all. Before the other dreams of the 'monsters' and the 'animals' came...before...everything else happened..._

_So...this was it...even after everything I've done...history repeats itself._

_Now, the girl and I were going to be eaten by Visser Three in this morph. The Antarean Bogg that murdered Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. The irony that I and my younger self would be Visser's next meal..._

_I kind of wished I had enough strength to tell him. What really happened that night. What happened before...and what happened in the Original... despite being ordered not to expose anything about that timeline. It would be more than enough to make him fuming that I've pulled at his strings without him knowing. I have done a lot of things that would boil him from the inside if he knew them all._

_So many things I've done...too many that were left ignored...all because they were far too small for those two to notice...until it was too late._

_And now...I was watching everything coming to an end. _

_All in a flash. By an Andalite Controller. Not the Ellimist... Not Crayak... Not even...the One..._

_Or even...the L-_

_...I had indeed been foolish... Who would have guessed...this is how it is going to end..._

_I had no one to blame...but myself._

_My attempt to alter this timeline was hopeless. No matter how much I tried, something will force their way into the changes and revert them back to normal. The Original was going to happen regardless of what I have done. How much I have sacrificed of myself, it didn't matter. It wouldn't change anything..._

_Once he devours both of us...the timeline...the paradox... The consequences will be dire...that I have no idea what would happen to the Original...and this altered timeline...but it would be too great in the aftermath._

_So the common thing to do was...to stop him._

_But...it was useless._

_Everything was useless._

_All the things I have done up to now...were pointless._

_Because of that...I am tired..._

_I am so very tired..._

_(Elias! Snap out of it! He's going to kill you and Kelly!) the boy, Berenson in his tiger morph hollered._

_However...I just didn't care anymore._

_Why did I think I could do it? Why was I positive that this time...it would be different? I calculated all of my actions to be correct. So that nothing too severe could damage time itself but just enough._

_No, I believed they were __correct__._

_Giving her the __**Escamid**__ was correct. So that the Ellimist and Crayak could not fix the alteration. Not without destroying the loop I have created. Asking the Animorphs to protect her was right. Or else, they would not have learnt of the 'calling' ability._

_Everything that I have done in this timeline had been correct, even if for the worse..._

_But saving her...rescuing her nine years ago..._

_Was it the right thing to do?_

_Had I only unearth something worse...?_

_All I have done wasn't to ensure the Original never repeated itself. I was selfishly trying to save __**my**__ future. What I have done was trying to stop the inevitable in this stupid game. I have only allowed the girl to relive everything I had to endure all over again in different circumstances. And no matter what...she will face the consequences of my actions...and repeat my actions...trapped in a god-forsaken grandfather paradox..._

_There was nothing I did...that made a difference..._

_In the end...the One was right about me...and that girl._

_We..._

_I..._

_...am just a 'ghost'..._

* * *

Vickie: ...Oh god. It just got serious.

Marco: Geez, Einstein, what gave you that idea?

Vickie: Well, we are coming to probably the middle of the climax. And things aren't looking good. We will have to see in the next chapter what's to come but hopefully...I really got you all on your toes (not in a bad sinister way, I suppose).

Anyway, it's nearly 4 AM in USA and I'm tired. We'll wrap this note up now.

Marco: ...What? No torture?

Well, a fan of yours is looking out for ya so I'm not gonna torment it for the amusement of the notes. Sure, it was fun but I'd rather not make that reader angry just because of that.

Marco: ...Ah come on. Not just a little? –starts to panick- There's no way it's that easy for you to give up like that!

And this note is still going. Can we wrap this up so I can sleep now?

Marco: Really? You mean it...? Phew, and I thought you had another trick up your sleeve.

Meh, I'm too tired. Besides there are the other thousands of fanfics with you in every sense of torture in FFN. So why should I add more to the fire?

Marco: ...You're evil... You're plain evil.

I have no control over what other writers write about you, whether violence or yaoi or pure mary-sueness.

Alright, folks! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please r'n'r and cya all in the next chapter! :D


	21. Chapter Twenty: Finisher

**Chapter Twenty: Finisher**

_**From the Analogs of Elias Vanguard**_

_My vision...is fading... I can't tell...if my feet are on the ground or not... Am I...alive...or am I dead?_

_(Elias!)_

_The voices...still shouting at me...to do something. Anything. Telling me to wake up and fight._

_But...should I even? Whether or not the wound heals...do I have the right to keep altering everything? For all I knew...I was only making it worse. A broken woman...attempting an impossible dream... My own actions becoming the very consequences the children will have to endure..._

_All I have done...was driving on my own selfishness..._

_Maybe...the most merciful thing was...to let go..._

_...Yeah..._

"_Geez, look at how pathetic you are, Elias. This is how it all ends. And all because of one wimpy kid caused you to deteriorate like this, all smushy and frail inside."_

_..._

_No...that's not... That...couldn't be it..._

_I...I think she's an idiot..._

_An overly optimistic child...who is foolish...and believe...in a bright world...when there isn't...who would run head first without thinking of herself..._

_And moreover...our paths...they have become different a long time ago._

"_What made you think you could change anything? Was that girl really your ticket out of your miserable hell? Please..." David uttered. "Just some special little princess in a bad fairytale that really influenced a beast like you, ain't that right?"_

_Yes...in some way...I saw that girl as special... It was like...she just wasn't going to be me..._

_No._

_She probably will be... She may even die...like me..._

_And yet..._

_I was willing to believe...because of her...it was going to be different this time..._

_Yes...that was what I believed..._

_...I wonder...if that is still true to me...?_

_(__**Horatio!**__)_

_My eyes shot open when the girl in her wolf morph shouted that name. At the corner, I watched as the blurred multicolored image leapt up to the large monstrosity._

_Fangs dug deep into one of Visser Three's tentacles._

_(Argh!) I heard the Visser hissed._

_It may have been a nip but it was enough that his tentacle loosened, letting go of the unconscious girl. At once, the young Andalite darted forward as fast as he could run. Both arms lifted up instantly as he stared with that hopeful, terrified face._

_He caught the girl in his arms and held her close, shaking her gently._

_(Kelly! Kelly!)_

"_That stupid mangy dog!" David cursed somewhere._

_I glanced as much as I could at the intruder. Standing bravely in front of the Andalite, ready to jump up again, was the girl's dog. Horatio. _

_Of course, you'd do that. You have been waiting for the chance. Or have you really gotten close to her after nearly two years?_

_Even so...why...?_

_...Why would this happen?_

_I...don't get it._

_The girl wasn't meant to exist. She was supposed to be 'my' past self, not this version. Up to this point, I have thought that everything was trying to defy that new fact. Her existence...would only make it worse for herself in the long run..._

_And yet..._

_Something was stupidly preventing her existence from being taking away..._

_Is this what everyone calls fate? Is it just another trick from the Ellimist or Crayak? Another toying of the One or another small defiance by his opponent in all of this? Or am I reading too much into this?_

_But still...why..._

_Why...was it different this time...?_

_Why now was it making a difference? Was it worth the consequences to keep on fighting?_

_...Why was I really here for?_

_Is it just only for the mission? Is it because of my toll for the changes in time? _

_No...none of those..._

_From the beginning...I believed that the girl would only be something I have to lose._

_There is a lot to lose. Something that girl could see more clearly than I did. Something more important to her than her own life. _

_And I have been blind not to see everything she sees._

_If that girl never had existed... She wouldn't have the loving family and they wouldn't have the adored daughter... She would not have both the pains and joys of life to build and strengthen who she is... She wouldn't have met her cherished friends, whether deceased or not... She wouldn't have been saved by those children as well as saving them... She wouldn't have created and breathed life into her __**Taliths**__. She would not have changed the many lives she has touched and __be__ changed by those over these nine years..._

_Most of all... She would not have changed my perspective of everything._

_There is a lot...and much more to lose..._

_Was it fair not to change the past? Is it _**fair**_ to take back all those important things away?_

_No. Not the slightest..._

_David may be right... _

_He...and everyone else may be right...but..._

_That child...may be stupid...and doesn't understand anything in such a dire, desperate time...odd thing is...unlike those other children...unlike me..._

_She saw otherwise._

_Even though...not once...not once..._

_Not once...has that girl lost hope in any of those situations._

* * *

**Jake**

Horatio barked fiercely at the enormous monster Visser Three was, breaking us out from our bloodcurdling fear we remembered from that night. He was arched down, bearing his teeth aggressively. For a dog that was bigger than mine but smaller than Visser Three, he wasn't backing away in terror. Something Bernese Mountains Dogs don't usually do that Cassie had pointed out before when Horatio was placed in her care.

But Horatio had the hostility. Against anyone who would bring harm to Kelly and her family. That included a hulking, dangerous two-legged creature.

It was a shock that he had scurried up to Visser Three, leapt and bit on one of his tentacles.

That released Kelly from his grasp. Just as she was falling, Ax immediately hurried with arms spread out wide. Ax caught her just in the nick of time, his tail supporting his weak arms to hold her up tight.

With Horatio's constant barking, I was no longer afraid of what I was seeing. Why should I be? We weren't the same kids back at the construction site, hiding behind some debris in fear. We have used our morphing powers many times even with practice. We were more experienced than we had been before.

We had dealt with Visser Three before and many times.

And what we needed to do now was to rescue Elias.

(_Everyone, formation! Cassie! Marco! You're in charge of getting Elias free!_) I ordered quickly. (_Rachel, you and me are going heads on at David! We can't let him stop them!_)

(_Gladly!_) Rachel uttered, readying herself.

(_Ax! Tobias! Stay back and keep Kelly safe!_)

He obliged with a nod and quickly galloped away, just missing Visser Three's reaching tentacles. Tobias took off to the air.

"Oh? This is going to be child's play," David cheered as he flexed out his alien arm.

I had to be crazy to take out David. After everything we've seen him do. So we had to be extremely cautious or he'd joyfully kill us both.

(_Careful, Rachel,_) I warned her. (_He's not the same as the other David._)

Instead of brushing me on the spot like she sometimes do and charging in, Rachel gave a nod with her bear head. She knew as much as I did who we were dealing with. Not some Yeerk with a Dracon beam or an Andalite Controller. It was one grown man with a different and hostile power than ours.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take my time in this one. And this time, Elias' not saving your skins."

As much as I wanted to believe he was wrong, I couldn't. The levels he and Elias were at were equal.

So could we stop him?

We had to try.

I stalked to the left while Rachel circled to the right. A tiger and a Grizzly bear between David. He may be able to do brutal things but there was no way he could handle both animals at the same time.

At least, that was what I had hoped.

Rachel attacked first, standing on her back legs with claws held high. But David gave a sway of his arm at her, knocking her to the ground easily. His back was still turned from me.

"ROOOAAARR!" I pounced with claws and teeth out.

A sharp kick hit my abdomen and I went tumbling on my back. I felt a rib break.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you two. But you two are just too far behind me to catch up."

I was starting to think that we couldn't really take down David, not the way he was. Only one person could and she was still in Visser Three's grasp.

Elias.

I took a quickly glimpse at how she was doing, hopeful that she was still conscious. I was afraid that she had lost consciousness from all the blood loss twice: from the butchering Andalite tail to the savage bite.

Instead, I was seeing her ground her teeth. Not out of pain. But something else.

That was when I saw one of her guards glow again. Dropping out into her hand was another cylinder object and again she forcefully inserted it into her leg, the liquid inside squeezing downwards into her bloodstream.

All of a sudden, at the area she injected herself, veins swelled up underneath the narrow torn openings in her suit, pulsating in an eerie blue radiance that crept throughout her skin. Instantly, Elias arched back, her body riddled with violent convulsions.

David soon noticed this. His eyes widened.

"You...! But that's your second dosage!" He shouted and in an instance, his face changed drastically. "YOU IDIOT! YOUR BODY WILL EXPLODE!"

What?

Garrotting sounds escaped her mouth as Elias struggled to breathe. The creepy blue streaks made their way to her punctured neck, making cracks across her face until the ends met at her whitened eyes. The bite mark rapidly shrunk away like a brush at a few specks.

I thought that weird injection was something helping her to heal faster.

An overdose could kill her! ?

"Why would you do that! ? What do you think you'll gain anything! ?" David hollered.

No reply could even be given as Elias clearly tried to fight against the excruciating contractions shooting throughout her body, her very own lungs being constricted tightly.

(_Elias!_) Cassie cried out worriedly. I had the same thought as she had. The way the cracks across her skin was as if her body was really going to rupture.

After all the, Elias' body went limp in Visser Three's tentacle. She didn't explode like what David had predicted but she didn't move a muscle. The blue lines eventually faded into her pale beige color.

But seeing Elias motionless terrified David instead of thrilling him.

"N-no... KILL HER!"

With a slow, sluggish tilt of his enormous head, Visser Three glanced at David confusingly.

"**KILL HER**!"

(_You will not order me, human. Know your place!_) he groaned as he held Elias higher up. Cassie and Marco could not help her out, not with the Hork-Bajir in their way.

"You stupid moron! Kill her now! Before she wakes up!"

Visser Three simply gave a harsh hum in response.

(_Losing your nerves, are we? Look at this __**nothlit**__. She cannot move, let alone attack me._)

My tiger eyes grew wide once I noticed something. It was rather faint and small that most eyes would miss. But I could see it in Elias' possession.

Nestled securely in the palm of her hand was the small, blue cube.

She had called again. What was more, she was still conscious to have a plan in motion.

_CRACK!_

Visser Three didn't see the tiny broken fragments as they delicately flowed upward, a stream snaking behind him. I may have been the only one casting my eyes up the floating fragments. Not sure if the others or David noticed it. The triangles spread out too far for maybe David to notice it as an upcoming threat. But they mended together at the highest point possible, above Visser Three.

Visser Three drew her closer to his open razor mouth. (_You shall have the same pleasure as an old Andalite friend of yours did, __**nothlit**__._)

Pieces glued together into blades, scaly flesh and angled black eyes pointing down.

It was the lizard **Talith**. Rolled up and ready.

_FWIIIPP!_

_FWAP!_

The huge lizard dove down, its long body spinning clockwise and the blades going faster like a saw blade. In one swift go, it sliced through three tentacles, even the one holding Elias. Visser Three simply stood, first unmoved by the surprise attack. He then examined closer to his injury.

Then he howled from the pain.

"R-R-R-R-A-A-A-W-W-W-W-G-G-G!"

(_Yes!_) I hollered.

Free from his clutches, Elias landed on her feet and quickly stood up without succumbing to her pain. Or maybe ignoring it altogether. The lizard **Talith** instantly spun to her and with a leap, entangled its body around her free arm.

"That idiot!" David cursed.

(_I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT, __**NOTHLIT**__!_) Visser Three bellowed.

Elias didn't falter. She raised the heavy lizard up as it instantly loosened from her arm and reeled its body back round.

"DON'T MOVE!" Elias shouted as loud as she could. Rachel and I froze on the spot at her command.

_FWIIIPP!_

The lizard whisked away and slashed off another few tentacles. A second time as it bent back in mid-air in a circling pattern. Visser stood there, wailing in agony at the bleeding stumps he had.

I watched it spun above us, gracefully landing on the ground. With the lizard at the wheel, it directed its spinning body – leaning to a sixty degree angle – around and headed towards us.

My tiger mind wanted to move. But I stayed.

David noticed my gaze and swiftly turned back.

_FWAP!_

The blades struck at his side, wedging a whole arm and a leg off. David stared at his wounds explode in blood as he tumbled down in blood-filled coughs that eventually died out. In the nick of time, the lizard's body angled back up and rolled on, missing me completely by the hair.

I had never been so terrified at the close shave with my claws digging into the ground.

The lizard kept on going across the dirt. It spooled out just a tip of its tail into a hook and continued dashed to its new target. Elias' broken mechanical arm.

It hummed up to the arm, wrapping its tail immediately around the hand and dangling it up from the ground as the **Talith** continued to spin until it was within radius of its mistress who was standing straight and bold as she has done many times before. With one huge jump, it unreeled itself along Elias' shoulder with its tail hanging the arm near the socket of where it was pulled from.

The cables of the arm immediately took a life of their own, snaking back to the socket. The lizard's tail released the arm as it began to join back to Elias' shoulder.

(_You will pay for your insolence!_) Visser Three roared.

In three giant steps, he ran towards her. But Elias remained unfazed. Once the metal arm clicked into place and her bionic fingers twitched animatedly, Elias darted towards Visser Three. With a skip in her feet, she slid underneath Visser Three like a baseball player sliding to home base, just missing the ramming of his head. The lizard had climbed quickly across her chest and onto her arm as she gave another flung, this time at one of the Visser's massive legs.

_FWIIIPP!_

_FWAP!_

The lizard's jagged blades cleanly cut off the thick leg. With little tentacles and no way to keep his body straight, Visser Three struggled to stand one just one leg as much as possible. But it wasn't over even when the lizard bowled back to Elias and she skidded away from the giant monster. Again, she pitched the lizard at him.

_FWIIIPP!_

_FWAP!_

Right through the bone. There was nothing for Visser Three to stop a living spinning saw blade. With another agonized scream, he helplessly descended down with a loud thundering thud.

The remaining Controllers watched in frightful awe at how easy Visser Three was chopped down to size. The last few humans and aliens trembled at the sheer pure power Elias brought out. Even the Taxxon Controllers, hungry as they may be, slithered back from the battlefield. Whether or not they may have seen Elias' **Taliths** in action before, they definitely had not seen her summon them out.

As Visser Three began to demorph – shrinking down in size – Elias began to tread towards Visser Three. Walking at her own methodical pace.

(_S-So you finally got out of that husk of yours, Black Massacre!_) Visser Three uttered with a rare terrified tone.

Elias said no word and merely strolled on in a bold and indestructible posture. She was the same as she was before. The Black Massacre. The only one the Yeerks feared the most. Even Visser Three himself.

(_Y-You think you can kill me! ? Y-You said it yourself! You know this host!_)

Visser Three was going to pull out the card. Kill him and you would kill the host. Buy him enough time so that he could completely be in his Andalite form. He was only halfway in his demorphing.

But Elias kept on going. He truly underestimated her and although I couldn't read anything from her calm cold face, I knew one thing. Murder was the last thing on her mind.

This was the real Elias. Not the demented madwoman who had gone postal and slaughtered the Yeerks with her bare hands minutes ago.

(_Y-You cannot stop us!_) he shouted as he struggled onto his four growing legs and backed away. He was still lacking his scythe tail. (_S-Someone will take my place! They will come after you and destroy you! The same goes for those warriors!_)

Fear gripped tight to him as he hopelessly watched her draw closer and closer. The lizard hissed intimidatingly at him, its waving blades foretelling his downfall.

(_Y-You can't! I am a Visser! Y-You are just a __**nothlit**__! You are nothing!) _

Elias' arm lifted up, a gesture that showed she was ready to throw the lizard again.

(_No! This cannot be happening!_ _Wait! Stop!_)

Elias then surprisingly let go of the lizard, its form breaking away into the blue fragments. She wasn't going to finish it off with another toss of the living discus.

But she certainly was going to finish it one way or another.

_BAM!_

It was out of the blue but it was powerful. Even more so, it was the very first. The first time any of us have ever seen a human – any human at that – sent a straight blow at Visser Three's face. Not with her cybernetic arm but with her good right arm.

The bone structures of his left cheek cracked loudly under the blue fur. His whole Andalite body flopped back while Elias rubbed the tenderness out of her knuckles.

(_What-? A-A fist! ?_)

_BAM!_

Anyone of us never expected a second pitch from the left fist.

Elias fired again. Right. Left. Right. Left. Each clean punch battering at him like he was thrown into a boxing ring, the moves too quick for him to handle against as his body was slumped back inch by inch from every hit.

It was even to the point that it was taking him much longer to demorph. Especially with the bruises and cracked bones constantly happening.

(_S-Stop!_) he pleaded. For the first time, I was hearing our greatest enemy beg for mercy. (_I-I c-cannot demorph-! T-The pain!_)

He was feeling pain over and over again, with every fist Elias delivered as he was healing while demorphing. It was nothing but an endless cycle that kept on repeating. And the worst part for him, if he were to stop demorphing, the pain would still come.

This kind of agony would never end until Elias stopped.

And Elias wouldn't stop.

(_Stop! Stop it! NO! PLEASE! STOP!_)

Elisa then swiftly kneeled down, drawing back her right hand one final time.

And Elias no longer had her quiet and unemotional expression. This time, she glared at him with the utmost willpower she had surging through her eyes. She wasn't going to accept Visser Three's beseeching one bit. It was even at that minute, I could have sworn I have seen that familiar resolve somewhere.

Yeah... Kelly showed that when she faced head to head with David.

His four bloodshot eyes were at their widest at the sight before him. He was so deeply afraid that he soon came to a realization.

Her fists. Every powerful strike thrown at him. They weren't for the Andalite, Alloran.

Every one of them was _meant_ for Visser Three.

_**BAM!**_

Her balled up fist rocketed up to Visser Three's chin, sending him up and off his front legs. Elias clutched her hands together and swung them back as much as possible. With everything she got left.

It was her finisher.

_**SMACK!**_

The gripped fists smashed down onto Visser Three. The blow forced his legs to drop and he quickly fell to the ground.

And that was it. The first fall of a Visser. Right before our eyes.

Elias cringed calmly away, overcome with exhaustion to the brink. But all of a sudden, in last than five seconds of rest, she rushed away from the collapsed Andalite Controller with a painful and startled face.

She quickly grasped the helmet she had dropped when she was attacked from the back and hurriedly put it on. Her body trembled once more unexplainably but she held herself down to cope with whatever aches she had wrecking through her.

The Yeerks had been reduced down to dwindling numbers. By Elias. And by us. But even with how little they were, some saw the opportunity to attack her.

A Hork-Bajir and a Taxxon jumped to the moment. Rachel and I sprinted to them, one of us taking down one of them.

The Hork-Bajir was easily taken down with a bite to its throat and the Taxxon squashed.

Every one of us was busy dealing with the Controllers. Marco dealing with juggling a few Taxxons away, Cassie jumping onto another Hork-Bajir and Ax still protecting Kelly in his arms with Tobias' help.

Even Horatio. For a dog, you had to give him credit for being tough.

"BARK! BARK!" he yapped sternly.

His barking was a good distraction. Horatio would manoeuvre about quickly, blocking any enemy in his way. It would tip the scale for the Yeerk Controller to silence him out.

_FWAPP!_

_WOOSH!_

The Hork-Bajir or Taxxon was taken out before it could lay a claw or teeth on him.

Elias clouted the ground, forcing herself to get up on her tired legs. Again, her emotions were sealed away by her helmet but in her gestures, it showed she was losing the imperturbability she had always wore before.

(_"Enough! Enough of this!"_) Elias hollered at her loudest.

Two blue rings pierced through her orange screen, where her eyes should be behind.

(_"I won't let you change anything! I won't let you take everything away from those children!"_)

The small _Escafil Device _cubes materialized around her within their calm twister.

(_"I won't let you take away the child's time!"_)

One hand seized one of the cubes.

(_"I won't let you bring back the __**Original**__!"_)

_CRACK!_

Out from the blue splinters came the armored centaur **Talith**.

_Zzzzzzzzzaaaaaappppp!_

The **Talith** immediately crossed its pincers up and the rays easily bounded off its hard shell. It flanked out its pincers threateningly and roared, scaring a few nearby Yeerks.

"KREAOWR!"

One rock of a pincer and it managed to nail one Taxxon by the neck and lift it up effortlessly. Like a worm caught between the jaws of a bird. The other pincer seized the Taxxon's end and stretched the alien into two.

A swing to her guard, Elias withdrew out a pistol and began shooting.

So that was it. A battlefield. Just like back in the factory. The six of us. Elias. And a giant lobster-Andalite-shark creature. It was effective, better than any of our fights. Instead of backing away from an army when all options except one were used up, we were making the Yeerks back away. Not the other way this time round.

We were winning!

(_Jake!_) Cassie called out to me. A motion of her head shaking to the left made me look.

I quickly realized why.

In the midst of fighting, Elias suddenly had a hand grasped at her chest as if trying to grab something within her but couldn't. Not with the chest plating of her suit in the way. She desperately was thrashing while trying to keep standing, her anguished expression concealed under her helmet. I could tell she wanted to fight but her body was reaching its limit whether she liked it or not. The pistol fell from her open hand and vanished.

Her legs gave way and she dropped.

(_Elias!_) I hollered as two Hork-Bajir hurried for the chance.

With a sharp turn, the centaur **Talith** alarmingly noticed its fallen keeper being easy prey.

"**KREAOWR! ! !**" it howled angrily and stampeded towards them.

The **Talith** was the first to reach Elias and with its giant pincers, it scooped her body up just seconds before the Hork-Bajir sliced with their blades. It gave a warning hiss and in a split second, veered around in a three-hundred and sixty degree, the fanned tail smashing into them and hurling them away with tremendous force.

It roared one more time and stepped backwards in a kind of lobster walking manner.

It was time to go. But the **Talith** didn't turn around and go immediately. It was waiting. For us.

(_Everyone! Time to go! Move!_)

The others heard me loud and clear, and tailed after me as I ran to the **Talith**. Horatio not too far from Ax and Kelly.

Much to my alarm, Visser Three was by now demorphed completely. The injuries inflicted by Elias had been erased out. Once his eyes retained their clearness and the clogged vessels thinned out, he spotted us making our escape.

(_STOP THEM!_) Visser Three ordered.

_Zzzzzzzzzaaaaaappppp!_

Dracon beams flew above us but we kept going, passing the giant **Talith**. I glimpsed back just to see it swing its tail again, chopping down the trees around. They fell onto of each other like stacks. The giant centaur was smart, creating a block in the path before any Yeerks could slip through. It gave one victorious huff and galloped away.

We heard the Visser scream in absolute fury behind us but we kept on going.

The **Talith** quickly caught up to us but raced on in great speed. And it wasn't going to follow us. Wherever we had planned to go.

(_Now where __he's__ going! ?_) Marco uttered.

(_Tobias! Follow that...thing._) I still wasn't sure what to call it.

(_Got it!_)

(_We can't lose it. There's no telling what would happen if anyone saw it._)

We continued to give chase, without losing sight of it. Then again, as big as it was, you just couldn't in the middle of the forest. But minutes later, the Talith surprisingly managed to slip out from our radar.

You had got to be kidding me.

(_Wait a minute, Jake,_) Cassie called out. (_I think I know where it's heading._)

(_Really? Where?_) Rachel asked.

Before Cassie could answer, we were out into a clearing and stopped in our tracks. I quickly knew the answer to that.

(_This is...the barn._)

The back of the barn. At Cassie's place. The centaur was sure lucky to have stumble to this place.

But was it really luck?

(_Cassie, are your folks in today?_) I asked.

(_No, they should still be at the zoo._)

That was good. It would be terrible if they saw some new alien species in their backyard.

(_There she is,_) Tobias pointed out from above. And sure enough, around the corner of the barn was Elias.

She was placed down on the ground, her back against the wall and moreover, the giant centaur was gone from sight. But Elias wasn't moving. With the helmet back on...I wasn't sure if she was alright or not.

(_Everyone, demorph but be careful,_) I warned them and they did as they were told.

I was the first to go nearer to her. Hoping for some sign of life. The way she was trying to grip something... The thought didn't leave my mind and that was giving me a dreadful feeling.

"Elias?" I called out.

Nothing.

I crept closer.

Then I froze when I spotted at the corner of my eyes the two beady eyes through the trees. I was stupid to turn and look at it. Because the big **Talith** leapt from the bushes.

"KREAOWR!" it roared at me with the snapping of its claws.

"Yikes!" I yelled, backing away.

The **Talith** gave a series of low, warning clicks at me, as if it didn't trust me. Or 'completely' trust us.

"H-Hey, now. C-Come on. We're on your side," Marco said nervously.

It didn't let down its guard. After all, Elias, its master, was down on the ground and it had every right to be protective at this critical time.

The **Talith's** eyes streamed from me to the others watchfully but its head pecked up when it sighted Ax. All of a sudden, it trotted to him curiously.

Ax cautiously arched his tail blade at him as his arms tightened around Kelly.

"What is it doing?" Marco blurted.

From the looks of it, all it was doing was just looking at Ax, first with a sort of curiosity. Then, there was something. Like...nostalgia.

The longer it stared at Ax, the less Ax became wary. Actually, calmer. Mesmerized just by the creature's mellow stare. Oddly enough, it sort of was like how animals reacted when we were acquiring their DNA…

"Ax?" I called out.

He jerked back a little, as if snapping out from a trance. He looked at me with a puzzled face, not sure what had happened.

(_Um...yes, Prince Jake?_)

"You ok? You suddenly zoned out there," Marco pointed.

(_I...don't know._)

The **Talith** then glanced at Kelly, as if just noticing her. The **Talith** then backed away slowly and with a shake of its pincers and a loud thud, it flattened it entire body into the ground, legs tugged underneath. Not even a bear or tiger could turn over the **Talith** when it was a giant horseshoe crab.

It remained as it was for several seconds. Its eyes just darted back to us and then to Elias, giving me the message that it was alright, not that the **Talith** was on defence mode.

Cassie rushed over to Elias but stopped some metre away. Elias hadn't move from her spot, not even budge a muscle since.

I and everyone else had the same thought as Cassie did. A grim one. Was Elias really ok?

"Elias?" Cassie called out.

Nothing.

She tried again, nearing her hand to Elias' helmet. "Eli-"

A split second later, a gun barrel was pointed at Cassie.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy!" Rachel uttered.

Elias was clearly awake and already on edge. She had withdrawn out her gun and was swinging it about from Cassie to one of us. But her body movements were telling me that she was disorientated. She was still taking more time to progress.

I began wondering if that overdose was what making her unsettled... I became uneasy with that thought.

"It's ok, Elias," I said. "You're safe. Kelly's safe."

Her rapid breathing soon slowed down. Just a little, the gun was lowered.

"Everything's going to be alright."

The gun went down after a long and unsteady moment. But I knew then, Elias wasn't convinced.

(_"...No."_) She then slowly and wearily got up.

"Elias, don't stay," Cassie uttered worriedly. "You need to rest."

Elias ignored her. Clutching her side, she weakly walked to the **Talith**. (_"Nothing will ever be alright..."_)

It stood back up on all four triangular legs and clicked worriedly. She placed her free hand on the centaur creature, reassuring the big guy. When it nodded its head, Elias thrust her arm down and the **Talith** was gone in a million broken pieces.

She walked through the disappearing blue triangles.

"Wait," I called. "Where are you going?"

Elias didn't answer straight away. Her mind was focused on one thing.

(_"Have to...have to protect..."_)

She fell.

We bolted towards her but stopped just when Elias pushed herself up, her body writhing. Even if her face was hidden behind her helmet, it was clear that there was nothing alright about her.

But she wasn't going to listen. To her body. To us.

"Hey, you can stop this now," Rachel said. There was a slight tone in her voice too. She was scared and worried about this.

"Yeah. The Yeerks aren't coming after us," Marco made that a good point. A reason to put down the weapon and take a break.

Elias ignored that.

(_"Must...stop him...must protect..."_)

This...was crazy. Crazy than anyone of us. Elias was showing determination even after being put through the most horrid ordeals. And she had to bear all of those, singlehandedly, for something we don't fully know. Was it for the sake of Kelly? Of her remaining in the present? Or more than that?

Elias had a sense of selflessness that would put us to shame... Anybody to shame.

But it was slowly killing her.

"Elias, you don't need to do this," I uttered, catching up to her. "We can protect Kelly. If you're worried about David, then we'll stop him."

(_"Have to secure..."_)

"Elias, this is enough!" I cried out desperately. "You can stop! You don't need to keep on fighting!"

She kept on going. Another second and she'd disappear away from the barn for sure. Mumbling deliriously to herself. Pleas wouldn't stop a person bent on finishing her task to the end.

That was when I thought of another solution.

"Enough. That's an order."

That stopped Elias. She weakly wheeled to me, her face telling me she was unfazed by my remark. But her body told otherwise. Like she had been ordered before. A long time ago.

I didn't care what she thought. That was my order.

If begging won't stop her, then ordering will. And if that doesn't, then forcing will be the last result.

"You're not alone in all of this, Elias," I told her.

The words seemed to stun her since she didn't draw out her weapon in alarm when I went and grabbed her arm over my shoulders. If I had to, I'd drag her to the barn for her to rest. I motioned Marco to help me and with some persuading, he heaved the other arm over his.

We heard a deep, tiring sigh escape from her. She wasn't going to fight us.

(_"Y-You...are stubborn...all of you."_)

Stubborn. Yeah, she was right.

We are stubborn to just drop everything and run from the war. We are stubborn to ignore what is really at stack. Stubborn to turn away from a fight with tail between legs. Some kind of nature we can't escape, even if we tried.

The same went for Kelly.

And Elias.

"I should say the same thing to you," I told her.

Elias said nothing back. I didn't expect her to.

Cassie went inside the barn first. When she told us the coast was clear, Marco and I dragged Elias inside. She then stopped Ax for a moment and proposed to let Kelly rest in her bedroom. A good idea, after everything she's been through. With the help of Rachel, they did just that.

While we placed Elias in one of the empty stalls, far enough that Cassie's dad wouldn't notice and the rest joined us, Tobias dutifully scouted about for any upcoming dangers we had to expect.

After three long rounds, Tobias came back. No one was after us. So far.

All six of us circled around Elias as she exhaustedly took off her helmet, leaning back feverishly. By now, I was getting used to the fact that Elias really looked like an adult version of Kelly. And that was a frightful thought. For the others, they were still unnerved by that face.

But we said nothing. How could we anyway?

By now, I was expecting her to calmly snap at us for staring but Elias was just too tired. Too tired to flinch when Cassie warily placed her hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up," Cassie worriedly said.

"A side-effect... Don't bother about it..."

"Elias, you're got to cool down or you'll get worse. You got to take this suit off-"

"It won't matter..."

Cassie frowned. "...It does to us."

Elias glanced at her, her face still emotionless you just couldn't tell what she really was feeling.

"It matters that you live."

I wasn't sure if those words got to her instantaneously or eventually... Regardless, she gave a heavy sigh and sunk her shoulders.

"...D-Aegis-001...Primary...activate sleep mode."

A series of beeping sounds was heard. Then clicking mechanical sounds as in an instant and before our very eyes, the plates of her suit scrolled down from her neck and down her body.

Elias didn't need to physically take off the armour. It was doing it for her, shredding off to reveal a futuristic version of a skin-tight garment with a strange logo printed on the left of her chest. And it revealed a lot more than that.

The receding plates reached to the arms. The left mechanical arm was there. As real as anything else. But it didn't stop there. I was immediately aghast when the plates came down to the legs.

Cassie and Marco couldn't help but gasp and they regretted doing that.

Elias' legs... They were also replaced with cybernetic limbs... The original right leg was completely gone from the hip. The left was up past the knee and while both legs were different in length, the limbs had the same design. Same wires, same artificial muscles.

Where the limb met to the skin in her left leg, there were scars that looked like from an operation. Then again, she had several other scars. Some that looked like injuries from a Hork-Bajir or a Dracon Beam. Others looked like cable holes, gruesomely still with some small machine devices embedded into her skin, right where the joints where. A closer look at the remaining plates told me that they were somehow connected to the suit.

The plates finally snaked to the soles of her feet and disappeared away in a flash of faint blue light. To where? I don't know.

"...Oh god..." Marco blurted it out.

I couldn't blame him or anyone. I even had the same awful thought everyone else was thinking.

Kelly was going to lose her arm and legs in the future. And faced a lot of unimaginable things.

It was plainly obvious after that. No matter how hard we tried to hide it, a glance from Elias told me she was reading us like a book. Noticing her gaze instantly ashamed us.

Her emotionless gaze soon softened.

"I am sorry... I keep forgetting these."

She apologized. Just for having those limbs. I guess it was just subconscious to think they 'were' your arm and legs.

Our shock mellowed away after that. And as pathetic as it was, it was changing to pity. The feeling was making me revolted. I was upset of myself that I was handling the situation badly and expecting Elias to reproach me, telling me that what I was thinking was wrong.

She didn't...with her glance fixed to the ground.

Cassie then brought in a blanket and pillow. "I...I'm not sure if these will do but... Here."

She placed the pillow behind Elias and covered her up as best as possible.

"...K-Kelly is upstairs..." she said, trying her best to make this less awkward than it already did. "She's still unconscious but...I don't' think she's hurt."

"...That is good."

Was it? Was it alright? After everything Kelly had faced and the recent events? Was she really going to wake up and be ok?

I may not have known Kelly that well...but just because she did things different that any normal people would do, just because she saved Ax from being taken or stabbed an alien with a weapon or stood up to David... That didn't mean she was strong.

She was fragile. To the point she almost jumped off a building. And after all this...

"Stop worrying..."

Elias snapped me out of my thoughts and I then found myself eye to eye with her. That stare she was giving at me somehow was making the anxiety go away.

"What happens next...will be entirely up to you children and her..." Elias explained. "There is no second guess anymore. Whether you all stand up high after everything or don't...it still lies in your choice."

(_But-_) Ax started but was cut by Elias' glance to him.

"She is a child... I know... So are you..."

She was right. Kelly was a kid. And so were we. Just kids dragged into a fight that no one knew about. And as many times as we had to bear, even with scars, we had always went forward about it.

The same was said about Kelly too.

"Up till now...do you honestly think she's that breakable?"

In body? Maybe a little. In mind? Maybe a lot. But in spirit?

...No. That was the answer.

Elias then pushed herself up a little, groaning painfully with every struggle. Cassie tried to help her as best as she could until she found a comfortable place in her seat.

"...What David said earlier...that thing you injected into yourself... It's what hurting you, isn't it?"

Elias remained silent for a minute. "My body...is just trying to cope with it..." She looked at Cassie, noting she wasn't swayed. "Don't worry about it."

She turned back to us.

"You have questions. But I won't answer all."

"What? Just like that? You can't leave us in the dark," Rachel said.

"Yeah! I want to know is what the heck is going on here," Marco uttered. "We got a crazy lunatic from the future with a better morphing power, powerful hybrids appearing out of nowhere, some prophecy on the oddball and now you! Of course we got questions and we want them answered!"

Elias strangely laughed. Well, I couldn't tell if it was one. Her face was still as cold and emotionless as ever. The laugh itself was just effortless.

"Oddball..." she muttered out the nickname, making Marco cringe back with fear. I guess he was regretting that big time, especially when he said it to Kelly's future self. Elias, however, found it rather ironic. "Somewhat suits her..."

(_...If you won't answer all our questions, then what __can__ you answer?_) Tobias asked.

"...A few things. I believe, you are more curious about the calling than anything else at this moment."

"You mean that summoning thing you and Kelly did?"

Elias nodded.

"That is a question I am not unauthorised to answer..."

"Unauthorised? Who-?"

I stopped Rachel. She raised an eyebrow at me but one look told her she couldn't ask that question. Not something of who else was involved. Who gave the orders to Elias.

This was something that happened in the future. Before everything.

"Go ahead," I said.

Elias took a moment to prepare herself. "The calling...is a new experimental invention, like the morphing. '_Escafil_ Callers', those with the power, are able to 'perceive' the animals' DNAs stored in Z-Space by morphers and combine them to make **Taliths** into their liking. Their own imagination."

"Imagination?" Marco repeated.

"Like how you focus to acquire DNA or morph into an animal. Callers focus on imagining how the **Talith** should look, act and become. The power uses the caller's subconscious to make a **Talith's** physical form and mind-set. Once the **Talith** is complete, they can concentrate on making the creature real."

(_Real? How?_) Ax asked.

"The mass you store away into Z-Space. Morphing is simply switching between mass, from human to animal and the other way around. That same mass is what is used to 'give life' to an imagination. Bringing the required mass for the creation out of Z-Space and forming the **Talith** is necessary for its existence…in a duplicated form of an _Escafil_ Device. Breaking that device _calls_ it out and it becomes a living creature. It thinks for itself. It fights. It will react to the caller's emotions and defend them. Those are its primary functions."

"So...what is its secondary function?" Cassie asked.

"To give new and advanced morphs to morphers. A caller is a supporting role to them, opening new doors in any given situation."

"Now that is what I like," Marco droned happily.

That was when he got a glare at him. "Calling is not a toy or a weapon. Neither is morphing."

"I-I didn't mean that way..."

Elias' glare stayed but it was obvious that it softened as she heaved a sigh. "The **Taliths** are also neither. They are as alive as you are. Do not think less of them."

Marco squeezed his arm, like he was getting a lecture from Elias at school. "Ok."

"Alright, so we can morph into those **Taliths**," Rachel said.

"Not all **Taliths**," Elias pointed out. "**Taliths** are just as intelligent as we are. It is not when a morpher chooses whichever **Talith** to acquire its DNA. It is the **Talith** that chooses a morpher to allow so. Anyone else, and it will avoid them persistently."

"If that's the case, how does it choose?" I asked.

"You will know...when it has chosen. Once a morpher has been chosen, they will subconsciously feel a bond with the **Talith**."

(_...So that was what I was feeling earlier._)

"What do you mean, Ax?" I asked.

(_The moment with the __**Talith**__ earlier. I do not know how to explain it but, for some strange reason... I felt...connected with him._)

"Connected?" Cassie repeated.

(_Yes... Like the __**Talith**__ wanted me... I am sorry. I really do not know-_)

"You do not need to," Elias stopped him. "That's what you will experience... Now you know which one is yours."

(_I see,_) Ax said with a sense of given respect.

"Wait...you mean to tell me we can't be any of them? Only one?" Marco inquired feebly. "Well, that blows."

"Consider it a natural defence mechanism..." Elias stated. "From enemy morphers such as Visser Three... Or so...that's what the scientists proclaimed..."

(_You said scientists. Do you mean they were created by my people like the original __**Escafil**__ Device?_)

"Will... And not just your people. The same goes for this suit and the weapons."

"Humans. Our people, as well?" I asked.

She gave a slow nod. After all, it was all about connecting the dots. Or some at least. "You could say it's a new form of technology."

(_I need to know,_) Ax said, taking a step forward. (_Does that changable weaponry really belong to my people? Did they manage to solve the problem of non-living objects changing from one to another?_)

"We are going off track from the topic... As for that question, I can't reveal that information."

(_…I understand. Please continue._)

"...There are conditions of how a caller creates and calls forth a **Talith**. A caller can access into Z-Space only if they are within range of a morpher or more. The radius they possess can go as far as a few inches to maybe a mile apart. Perhaps further the more experienced they are. If a caller is too far away, they will be unable to call a **Talith**. The same goes for the morpher. They won't be able to morph into a **Talith** without a caller."

"Sooo Kelly's like a cable tower?"

Rachel elbowed Marco in the stomach.

"There are also disadvantages to the calling. An inexperienced caller cannot summon more than one at a time. Or even allow the **Taliths** to exist for too long. The longer they use the power, the more stressed they become."

Cassie fiddled with her hands. "W-Wait, Kelly won't go-"

"No. There is no proof one can become mentally deteriorated from the power...but a caller can exhaust themselves quickly than usual."

"Oh..."

"Then we just have to make sure Kelly doesn't push herself," I exclaimed. And that gave a little hope to Cassie.

(_I have one more question,_) Ax asked. (_This calling, how is it acquired? By a similar __**Escafil**__ Device?_)

"No," she replied. "...D-Aegis-001. Secondary. Activate Z-Gateways."

A flash erupted and the familiar guards materialized across her thighs before our eyes. Once they solidified, Elias waved a hand over one and at her silent command, a long cylinder tube jumped into her hand.

"Acknowledge sleep mode again."

The guards then evaporated away.

(_Amazing..._) Ax gasped.

"One of the wonders of Z-Space as a mobile inventory dimension pocket," Elias explained. "The future is full of surprises."

She brought the cylinder up into the light and it was the one that Elias had used twice on herself. A closer look told me that it reminded me of some futuristic syringe. But I realized that unlike the others, it was empty.

"The _Escafil_ Device is a solid network of microbionic units that when touched, you gain the morphing power. _Escamid_... That is the substance that gives one the calling power." Elias fiddled with the syringe, clicking on a tiny button that ejected out an empty tube with the needle. "A liquid form, injected through this into a candidate…creating an artificial neural network into the spinal cord... That is how one can acquire the calling..."

I swallowed at the thought. Instead of a simple touch, you'd get the needle into your back just to be a caller...

"Why?" Rachel horribly asked.

"The only way to tap into a person's imagination... Heh...science can only go so far...it only gets complicated..."

(_...You said it can be given to a candidate, right?_) Tobias suddenly said from the beams, making Elias gaze upwards to him. (_Why Kelly?_)

A simple question.

That Elias didn't jump to answer or turn away.

(_Why her? This has always been about her from the start because of that calling. So why choose her? Is it because you would have the power too?_)

Elias eventually sighed once more. "...Objective reasons. Because of her premonition ability and her mentality. Her precognition...allows her to foresee the events, as well as what animal morph you have. Knowing what kind of animals are in Z-Space stimulates her imagination in creating her **Taliths**. Additionally, while she is still far inexperienced than I am, you have a better advantage against the Yeerks with her in your team. Whether you put her on the battlefield or not."

"Then personal reasons?" I asked.

Her mouth opened but the words didn't come up. She sunk back down with...reluctance.

"...Would it matter?"

I said nothing back. Elias was not going to tell us why and I knew that was a topic we couldn't pester about.

Not yet...I guess.

"Hey, when you said that Kelly's inexperienced, what do you mean by that?" Rachel asked curiously as Elias kept the syringe away.

The unwillingness went away in her pokerfaced face. "This ability to foresee is not an alien ability. It's actually natural. Even on Earth."

"Natural? You mean anyone can have it?" Marco uttered with surprise.

"Some. You have heard of it in those paranormal books or shows. How it's believed that some psychic people can predict the future or someone foretells their own accident months later in their dreams."

"Yeah, I recalled something like that from the Internet."

"Wait, you mean to tell us what Kelly and you have is that?" I asked.

"Somewhat... I guess... What we have is more of...an evolved second sight..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"...What the girl experiences are overwhelming visions in her dreams. What I experience is a little different. I have more control over my dreams that instead of seeing them at night, asleep, I can see the visions in an instant and awake. I can willingly foretell events that would happen in seconds, minutes, hours. Even days and months. Predicting a fight a second later and I can stop it immediately. That is how fast and advanced my visions are." Elias leaned her head back on the wooden wall, shutting her eyes for a moment. "...A companion of me has been very interested in this study of human precognition."

"A friend? There's someone who's helping you fight the Yeerks?" Cassie asked.

Elias ignored that question and Cassie backed down. We could tell that was one more question we couldn't touch, even if there was a small chance that maybe...just maybe, Elias haven't been fighting alone.

"...He told me...that there is a rarer number of humans with the same evolving precognition such as the girl's and mine."

She opened her eyes again, this time locking her stare at Ax.

"Because of a small genetic heritage unlike any other."

"I still kind of find it hard. I thought this sort of thing would be what Ax's people are capable of only. Well, some of them," Rachel said.

"But if that's the case, then there are a few out there who also has the same kind of visions Kelly has," Cassie pointed.

"And those about the war," I added. "Elias, does that mean-"

Elias was suddenly spaced out, not putting her attention to us but off somewhere. And the weirdest thing was that her eyes were darting about rapidly.

"Elias?" I called nervously.

It was like she was struck in a trance, seeing something we couldn't see. Or like REM, only with her eyes completely open.

"Elias," I called again, reaching a hand out to her.

The moment my hand touched her shoulder, I felt a very quick zap run through my arm. In less than a second, something flashed before my eyes.

Some sort of vision. Showing me blood. Showing me someone standing painfully with the upmost hatred in his eyes.

No...I was looking through someone else's eyes, watching this person before me. Because I suddenly found myself gazing down to a small cylinder tube in my hand, giving it a tight grasp. I glanced back up to the man and before I knew it, we both charged. Him failing out his monstrous arm and I...ready to pierce the needled tube into him.

As soon as it ended, I was out of that vision. My hand immediately swung off her shoulder like she had some bad contagious sickness. The vision didn't astonish me...it frightened me. I was finding myself breathing heavy in sweat.

"Jake, you ok?" Marco asked.

Was I? I just saw something I shouldn't have. It all looked like a dream...

Or...like the kind Kelly said she always saw...

"...I see..." Elias exclaimed softly. "Even those with the morphing power...can also see them."

"Them? You mean the visions? That was a vision?"

Elias didn't answer at first. "...Nothing surprises me anymore... David is coming."

In an instant, the air in the barn became thin. Everyone's faces and mine were filled with dread at the mention of David's name.

"H-Hold on. You're kidding, right?" Marco pleaded.

"He will be here in an hour." Elias wasn't kidding. She really predicted David's arrival.

"...Oh no. Oh no! Oooh, no, no, no, no, no, no-"

"Marco, stop panicking!" Rachel shouted. "You're not making this any better!"

"Well, excuse me. But the psychopath is on his way here! OF COURSE I'm going to panic!"

"Kelly," Cassie terribly gasped. "He's after Kelly."

"Well, heck. We're not going to let him," Rachel yelled.

"Are you insane! ? This is future David we're talking about! We couldn't stop him before! How is this any different?" Marco cried.

"Then I suggest one thing," Elias offered. "Run."

"What?"

Elias then pushed herself up onto her feet. "Take the girl and leave. Now..."

"No, you're planning to fight him," Cassie said. "You can't even stand! Elias, stop!"

Elias ignored her again and bearing every possible pain in her body, she grabbed the helmet and walked out of the stalk. "...D-Aegis-001...Primary...activate online mode."

At her command, the futuristic suit of armour folded across her body, starting from the soles to her neck in a matter of seconds. The metal indestructible material looked repaired and brand new for some reason, rid of any damage and scratches.

"Stop!" Cassie yelled, grabbing her arm. "This is enough! You're going to die if you keep on fighting!"

I watched as Cassie's body trembled badly as she was almost ready to tear up. That didn't move Elias from her cold composure...but she stopped nonetheless.

"Please stop..." she begged. "There has to be another way..."

"...If I don't, David will succeed... Everything you have experienced up till now will be lost. Everything that exists because of her will cease to existi. And you will go on with a life with no memories or events about that girl... That is a more punishing fate to you and to her than what I am fated for."

Just like that, Elias had laid down the stakes. It all depends on protecting Kelly. If she would die, the present would change. I would never know that an odd good-hearted girl with visions even existed. Or a futuristic version of herself. None of us would.

That...was a spine-chilling thought.

"I don't care about my existence or my death. So if I stop here, what will you do?"

None of us could give an answer.

Elias slipped her arm out from Cassie and walked on.

"There is no other option."

(_...You're wrong._)

She halted. In a slow and steady pace, Elias wheeled back just slightly and glanced back at Ax. All four eyes glared at her as he clutched his fingers into fists tightly.

(_'The eagle soars to touch the clouds. Man follows but falls and breaks his bones. He follows again but falls a second time. If he wants to fly, he has to change his path.'_)

"Wait, what?" Marco droned confusedly.

Elias turned a little bit more with some invisible sense of surprise. She knew the meaning more than the rest of us did.

(_That's what Kelly taught me,_) Ax spoke out determinedly. (_We'll find another way._)

"...Alright," she started and faced us sternly. The six of us. "Then what do you propose?"

She waited for our answer. I looked to the others, waiting to see if they have any protests against the idea I was thinking about. Marco was of course reluctant but he wasn't going to back down either.

Each of them nodded and I gave Elias our answer.

"...We'll fight him."

In that one moment after I said that and probably for the first time, Elias' cold, numb eyes slowly widened. Gradually, they both relaxed. Elias could tell that we weren't back down this time.

"...You are willing to fight him?" she asked. "He is not the same as before. That man is now faster, stronger, better than all of you combined."

"So?" Rachel uttered. "We're not afraid... We'll stop him no matter what."

"That's the problem," Elias exclaimed. "You have seen us die again and again. That side effect is something that is alleviating him in battle. The same I have been suffering."

"Suffering?" I repeated.

"...Before we came to the past, we were from the future. I was assigned to go back to a certain time to find a candidate through time-traveling. David interfered and we were both thrown into the wormhole," Elias explained. "He killed me within the time wrap. But I managed to kill him as well."

What Elias said next was something you should have read from a horror book or movie.

"We died a long time ago."

The words sent chills down my spine as I gulped at the thought.

"Or...we were supposed to. We landed in the past, nine years ago, completely healed... I changed the past after that. And the Ellimist approached me. He told me that both of us have to bear a sentence for our meddling. The time in our bodies has been frozen that any injury inflicted by each other will simply revert back to normal in time. We cannot age. We cannot live or die. All we can do is watch the world around move on without us... In other words, we are trapped in time."

I sort of understood what Elias was saying but I would have never imagined that time-travelling would have its own consequences. The thought of remaining as you are for nine years like some trapped immortal was...honestly petrifying.

I felt sorry for Elias... And David.

"So...only I can stop him."

"No!" Cassie yelled. "You're far too severe to fight him!"

"Let me repeat myself. Only 'I' can stop him. I am not going to fight this time."

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. The way she said it like she meant another thing. But slowly, I was seeing the picture. And it was a shocking suggestion.

"Do you mean...one of us is going acquire your DNA?" I said.

Everyone's eyes except for Elias instantly bugged out. But none of us gave any objective to the idea.

"I may not have morphing powers like you do. But I have been capable of fighting David with everything I've got." Elias lifted up an arm, showing the powerful plating under the light. "My biosuit has been engineered mechanically and biologically, having its own genetic code that only I can use it alone. There is no other version such as this and no one but me. However, one can also acquire my DNA and a copy of the suit's genetic blueprint. Morph into me and you will also have the suit at your disposal."

"You got to be kidding me," Marco gapped, his mouth still hanging open.

"Wait, wait. So we'll have that armour as well? And those weapons?" Rachel probed with shock.

"Not 'we'. Only one of you can acquire it. This suit has a backup security measure that prevents anyone from just simply acquiring the codes. I can only choose one," Elias clarified. "All I know is once you have accepted my DNA, the suit you will morph with will be at maximum capability, stronger and more powerful enough to use against David. As for weaponry, it may not give you access into the Z-Gateways. Or the weapons."

"Why?"

"Because it knows who is the original user. Morphers are capable of morphing into another being, but not entirely. It will know the difference in the DNA and as a precaution, it will not allow access until it understand the new user."

"Hold on. Technically, the suit is an AI?" Marco asked confusedly.

"Somewhat."

"Okkk. Still confusing but if we don't get weapons, and I'm not saying I like the idea of holding firearms, or being a woman, then how do anyone of us know how to use it?"

"You can. It is designed for the sole purpose of the user's welfare in battle. It adapts itself in any old and new situation given and is constantly updating itself to assist the user. This suit has learnt every single incident I have been through. It has analysed every one of my skills and abilities. It knows how to predict the moves of many enemies I've faced. And all of that information will be in that copy once you have acquired my DNA. All you need to do is simply fight and the biosuit will fight with you."

"What about the calling...? And that clairvoyance?"

"I doubt you will also acquire the calling. It is not genetic. As for the visions...I am not sure myself."

Elias finished talking and let us digest everything she has told. Well, it was a lot. One of us could become like Elias. Morph into the most dangerous assassin, built with her own armour and abilities in one package.

"...What will it be?"

But...there wasn't really much of a choice. We've seen David fight. We've seen Elias fight.

This was the only hope we had if we wanted to stop him.

"Alright. As crazy as it sounds, it's better than heading in with nothing," I said. "So...who should acquire your DNA?"

Elias slowly lifted her hand up, forcing one finger out as best as she could. She was still weak that she was even struggling to hold a finger up.

But Elias pointed. At one person.

Rachel.

"M-Me?"

* * *

_The young blond-haired girl looked at me if I am crazy. She paced away, a rare sign of fear in her and I knew why. Give her my DNA. Give her the capability to be a monster like me. Even more so, forced with the task to fight against David._

"_W-Wait. You're serious?"_

_I simply gazed at her in silence._

"_You're telling me to morph into you and try to stop David as __you__? I can't-"_

"_I know what you did that day."_

_She ceased telling her concerns and stared at me with such wide eyes. So did the other children._

"_You have fought him before. You endured everything that he threw at you before he was forced to be a rat."_

_They slowly settled down and continued to listen. _

"_That man may have changed but he is no different from the one you knew. You know how to face him. You know how to push his buttons. You have dealt him before and in person. That is why I am choosing you. You're the only one capable of using my DNA to the fullest intention. When he comes here, he will surely kill all of you as well."_

"_...Because of what I've done..." she said._

_I nodded._

"_...So...that means...I have to kill-"_

"_No," I said immediately. "I want you to survive. I want all of you to survive this battle. That is all."_

_I could tell the reluctance was eating deep into this girl. I knew what her thoughts were. Her task was to end that man's life. That shouldn't be it._

_I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked at her eye to eye. "Sometimes, the last result doesn't have to be the only choice." Once she has taken in those words, I stood back from her. "Trust the vision. Trust yourself. That is something you have to learn."_

_I mentally commanded my biosuit to take away the armor pieces of my right hand and lifted it up to her. A handshake to her and she would acquire my DNA._

_Yet, for the first time, I was seeing a side I had not expected of her._

_Fearful._

"_N-No...I can't do this. I-It's not about David – it's...I just can't."_

_My hand went down to my side. I couldn't convince her._

_I could tell what that fear was. It wasn't because of what she could be capable of, tearing down a man to death. It wasn't because of the creepy thought that I and my younger self were the same._

_It was because she would only prove her point that she would become as violent as me. Her dark nature as equivalent to mine..._

"_I see..." I began, lowering my eyes to the ground._

_But that was a point she __had__ to overcome._

"_I am sorry then. Because you're going to need this more than you think."_

_I gave her no warning, no choice to turn back. I launched my hand on hers. I gave the metaphysical order to my system._

_Reroute my DNA code into her Z-Space bio storage._

"_Wait, what are you-? Stop!" she begged as the plating danced from my hand and up to her arm in a scattering pattern._

_(Rachel!)_

_The others leapt in to pull her away but the moment their fingers touched, they backed away as if holding on red-hot iron. _

_I guess forcing a morpher to take my DNA is a different feeling than willingly taking it. _

_Because I was feeling pain. Unspeakable pain throughout my entire body. Not as worse as I felt before but still agonizing. _

_She tried to pull her arm away from my grasp. I latched my biotic hand to stop her from leaving. I wasn't going to let go. I couldn't._

_She needed this. __**She needs it**__. _

_Soon, blue light seeped from my vessels in my hand and into those of hers. The plating began digging into her skin as the brightly hued veins spread across her skin like water rushing into a dried up canal. Her face showed nothing of pain. More of terror. _

_It couldn't be helped._

_Then the world around me became white. I don't know what happened. All I remembered was my interface telling me the transfer was complete._

_And in that sheer moment...in the blinding white light...I saw someone familiar...under that same tree in that pocket of space and time…_

_Her... How annoying..._

_The whiteness disappeared and I found myself on the ground. In the barn. Nearly close to death again, with my skin burning. All I could hear is just ringing._

_I tried to keep my eyes open. Just enough to see the girl alright. Comforted by her companions as she held out her arm as if some stick had pierced into it like an eyesore. The blue lines were gone but I did not see any major injury. Eventually, the other girl approached me with her mouth opening frantically. Silently calling my name._

_With all the strength I had left...I pleaded._

"_Survive...you have to survive... Please...survive..."_

_The four children, the hawk from the beams and the Andalite stared at me from way up there. At first, with sympathy. Over a poor, unfortunate soul trapped in her own demises._

_All just to protect one little girl. And much more._

_Then one by one...I could see that stubbornness in their eyes...although, somehow, it was a different kind. The fear, the indecision, the conflicts were gone. The distrust...the irritating stupid doubt I have constantly seen in them..._

_Was gone…_

_The ringing stopped but I was becoming too fatigued to stay conscious... At least, I managed to hear the young boy's words before I blacked out._

"_...Alright. Here's the plan."_

* * *

Vickie: OK, this is official. This is my longest chapter ever. I am never going to make long chapters again after this one.

Marco: But you're adding more words with this note.

Vickie: ...ANYWAY, it's still the climax of this story even if the Yeerks have been dealt with and swept away under the rug. We still have David and it's all depends on the Animorphs this time round. Not Elias, anymore. And how this battle will unfold in the next chapter will be the ultimate fate of everything. Of the Animorphs, David, Elias and Kelly.

Marco: Waaaait a minute. This isn't going to be one of those "someone has to die or else there's no end" moment, is it?

Vickie: ...OkcuttingthisnoteshortI'llseeyouallinthenextchapter**bye**! –runs-

Marco: ...Damn you woman and your corrupted ways of making us spin in suspense.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Vanguard

**SPOILER ALERT! **Reference from Book 54. Read it at your own risk!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Vanguard**

_**From the Analogs of Elias Vanguard**_

_I don't know how long it has been since I blacked out... Having the effects of your DNA and the biomechanical code of the suit acquired is...not at all as calm and docile I was expecting._

_By the time I opened my eyes, the children were already gone... Off to face him. _

_My anxiety deepened. Did they listen to me? Would they follow to my word? _

_The more I asked myself, the more I was anticipating the likely scenarios. One worse than the other. I do know one thing clearly._

_Those children are not righteous heroes or defenders of Earth. They are not adults ready to be thrown into the most dangerous circumstances that even others would shake in their knees._

_They...are children...forced into a battle without a choice. Alone. Scared of what they could lose... Even to this day, I don't understand why Prince Elfangor chose them to have the morphing power. Yes, for the reason of the invasion. And it was at that time. Whereas could he find reliable people, let alone humans?_

_But why them?_

_Why a group of children who conveniently stumbled his ship at a construction site?_

_Another question is...why was I and that girl fated to be a Controller instead from the start?_

_All I see in them are inexperienced, selfish, terrified teenagers. Emotionally and mentally wrecked. Repeating the same flaws over and over again without ever learning. The very flaws that would lead them to their demise in two years._

_All I see in those children...in every child forced to survive through the worst of their struggles..._

_...is me nine years ago. That petrified girl left alone before the rain came...losing everything in an instant...helplessly praying..._

_Two years from now...it would become the downfall of the Animorphs..._

_Is two years enough to ready them, even on their own? Is that enough for my other self to truly be stronger than she is now: physically, emotionally, mentally and metaphysically? There are too many things I've affected that they need to learn._

_...That is why I did some changes. Small little rifts into the events around me during my nine years here that I predict...It could delay the end. _

_A plausible, shocking and improbable paradox, and yet it was something I have recently foreseen in my vision. I have seen the events the moment the girl ran away from her home. Truthfully, they took me by surprise. _

_Another reason for the Ellimist and Crayak to intervene and stop the game. Put their hands down for the infuriating obstacles I have placed in front of their pawns. Yet...they turned their back again, away from the possibility. I know why. Nothing but an advantage to their victory._

_Shrewd annoyances... All of them..._

_It would be a few more months added – maybe even a year – until the end but it all depends on the children's actions from this point._

_Perhaps...enough for them to strengthen themselves. To learn. To know. To endure a little longer... And most of all, to survive even at that point of time..._

_But that does not mean they are not breakable. Strong men can fall... So can I... _

_I know David's intention. I know what he has been planning to do. If they decide to finish him off..._

_No...I don't want them to. I want them to survive..._

_They are children. They are not me. I don't want them to be me._

_My eyes turned to a bowl of half-eaten chewed bitter almonds. A look on the document stated a rescued squirrel placed in surgery. If animals could truly comprehend our words into their language, I would probably thank it for an idea I intend to do. I have all I need to make it, especially the compounds I need from the collection of medicine._

_I won't allow David to have his way. I will not let him be triumph._

_I have never killed a human before, even in the Original. And vaguely...I remember I have assaulted a human just moments ago. Although I have for the first time disturbing remorse for what I did...there is nothing I can do about it._

_...I do know for one thing._

_A human can be ordered not to take away a life, by authority or by one's morals._

_But under these circumstances, no one commanded a monster not to kill a monster._

* * *

**Rachel**

You ever felt in a moment that you're walking into a place for one final round? Where everything matters in this one fight but you have no idea what the outcome will be. Those typical moments you'd watch in those epic movies.

I admit...that was what I have been feeling from the time we left the barn to the time we reached to a clearing in the woods A few yards away.

But it wasn't some feeling of adrenaline or anything else...

I was actually afraid.

For the first time, I wasn't feeling like I was ready for the rush of battle. After all...we were fighting David. We were fighting to save Kelly and Elias.

Saving someone you didn't know was another story than saving someone you knew.

I still didn't understand...why did Elias choose me.

"Rachel?"

I snapped out my thoughts and looked at Jake.

It was almost an hour ago that he cooked up a plan. It was the craziest one he had come up but I noticed in his eyes, this was a plan he was confident it'd work. It was something new I never expected to see in Jake.

The plan was this: face David personally and survive long enough to figure out how to stop him in his tracks. Long enough for Elias to recuperate and help us.

We had to do a small guessing game too. Jake was the only one who saw Elias' vision so all he could do was point out a few landmarks he saw. Luckily, with the landmarks pieced together, Cassie recognized which part of the woods David was surely coming to. And it wasn't too far from the barn.

Which was all the more troublesome.

"You ok?" he asked. "You had it pretty rough back there."

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was...very different," I told him. "What about you? You saw something freaky."

Jake glanced down, thinking back. One look and you could tell he still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"It was...different too," he said. "Nothing I've experienced before."

"Like the other visions?"

He pondered for a moment. He knew what I was talking about. "...No. Nothing like those... I'm starting to understand why Kelly's afraid of them."

"I see." The conversation ended as we continued waiting at the supposed location.

Truth be told, I kinda wished I had his vision...instead of the one I got.

I didn't want to tell them about...what else happened when I acquired Elias' DNA.

When I felt that surge build up inside of me, everything around me had suddenly turned white.

And that was when I saw something... Some sort of vision, I guess. Of a strange looking but magnificent giant tree, floating in the middle of a void. It had many tangling roots and swirling branches with odd deep teal leaves that...seemed to make it sacred somehow. Broken monitors were hung by them, flashing white noise continuously.

I saw a being sitting serenely under the tree, with the smaller roots ensnarling and embedding into it like a parasite. Maybe into its skin. Even fused at the end of the only thing it wore; a tattered and worn-out hooded shroud, almost disguising the owner.

I was so surprised to see it but eventually calmed myself down when it didn't stir up.

I wasn't sure what it was, or even if it was a he or a she. But its entire body underneath its cloak was made of white noise. Literally static. Its own skin quivered like the monitors in the tree and there was nothing that I could tell of a mouth, nose or eyes. Because of that, its thin body was very unclear.

In its right hand, the being held some sort of stave. Not the kind in fantasy stuff. It was some sort of stave-like gizmo, unlike anything I've seen before.

The end of the stave had hit some form of invisible ground beneath the roots. On that invisible floor were white glowing lines and words hovering about, all of them in loops and connections to one another.

It was then I saw a familiar word among them.

It was upside down. But it began with an R.

Was that my nam-

_Tck!_

The stave moved without me noticing, blocking the word from me and sending a sound like a tuning fork. But it was powerful, that it could still the world at its command.

I drew my attention to the hooded alien. The head tilted up just a little but not enough to show the face under the hood. Like I said before, there was nothing but static.

Regardless, it gave some sort of humble aura in its silence and secrecy. And also strangely... I felt sorry for it. I didn't know why.

Gradually, it elegantly lifted a finger, pointing at something.

Telling me to go.

Just like that, that vision was gone. And I found myself snapping my arm away from Elias. The burning sensation eventually died out and the lights on my skin disappeared.

That was what I saw. And I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Tobias, do you see David?" Jake asked.

(_So far, nothing,_) Tobias answered from above, patrolling the area with a fine comb.

"How long has it been, Ax?" Jake asked.

(_Ten minutes and twelve seconds. It is almost an hour._)

Jake inhaled and exhaled deeply. "...Get ready, everyone."

This was it. The moment we were dreading and expecting us to do from the start.

We'd fight David.

The seconds while we waited made the atmosphere all the more threatening and ominous, the bugging idea that David would come before us any minute now. Nothing stirred for a moment.

A minute later, I noticed a bird in the sky. First guess was immediately a good one once I saw it was a golden eagle. No need to second guess.

It flew down into the trees far from us.

Again, the seconds ticked by.

(_I see him! Ahead of us!_) Tobias warned.

We tensed up, ready to jump for any moment.

"I didn't expect a welcome reunion this early," David uttered cruelly as he entered through bushes. "I was hoping to have that after the girl."

He stood lazily with his hands in his pockets like some hotheaded crazy punk.

"So where's Elias? Having a hard time breathing? I hope so because I really want no interruptions from her."

Instantly, the emotion in his eyes turned from amusement to calm and bloodthirsty motive.

"Now move."

The intimidation out of him was sending shivers down my spine. He was so different from before.

Was it really our fault – the day that we turned him into a rat – that he had turned into this...person?

I wondered...had any of our actions been for the better? Was taking out David the right thing to do?

All we did...was bring back a man bent on vengeance and twisted logic. And Elias was the one who suffered the worst from him.

But we stood our ground. We didn't move.

"Really? You're going to protect that stupid brat?" he asked with a tilt of his head curiously. "C'mon, guys. You should be doing like you did with me. Tossing her aside so you can just save yourselves. Isn't that what you taught me before?"

"You pushed the line. Not us," Jake uttered.

"Riiight, push the blame train on an outsider. Someone so easy to break your little secret to the whole world. I don't suppose you had the same thoughts on that kid, right?"

"What blame? You were dangerous, David!" I yelled.

"Heh, and yet, thanks to you guys, this is what became of me," he mocked, spreading his arms wide and presenting himself. "I actually should give you more credit. I became better than I did before. The morphing upgrade, the fun, me stepping through the time wrap and getting to kill Elias then."

I bit my lips at the last part.

"Oh, she never anticipated me going with her. Ha, the look on her face. So priceless. Just like yours when you found out I was here."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "You know..."

"About Elias' stupid premonitions? Of course, it was broadcasted back in the future. Tsk," he hissed. "It made my time here annoying. She'd always butt in and try to stop me. How many times she jumped and saved your asses from the backlines. While all of you were oblivious."

That question got me thinking.

Besides Kelly, how close was Elias watching us from the shadows? Making sure nothing bad happened if David had come to kill us any time before. A better question was why had she never come forth? She could have approached us, helped us with the invasion. Heck, she could have made everything we've been through less of a pain even!

But...why only now did she appear? Because of Kelly?

I began to wonder even more. What was it that Elias was gaining from protecting Kelly?

I wanted to know.

"But now, she's out of commission. So it's just us 'old' friends this time round. I already know how this reunion's going to be. You guys won't survive."

"We can absolutely try," I hollered.

"Please. I know you. Better than that woman thinks. She's never met you before as a kid. She doesn't know you personally. But I do. I know just the kind of guys you really are. Always looking out for yourselves and not strangers."

I really wanted to punch him just to shut him up.

"Kelly is no different than me. All of this was because of her to begin with. You could have gone with your lives and your Yeerk fighting if she wasn't even around. But now, she's got you wrapped around her finger so easily with that frail girl act."

Ax twitched his tail blade angrily. (_Do not talk about Kelly. You don't know her._)

"And you do?" David sang. "Why bother? You're probably just making her suffer. You can't be daft. She's going to grow up as Elias. And she's going to have to face every horrible thing, including me."

We miserably sank back. He had to bring that reality out.

"Poor little Kelly. She's got no choice in all of this. If only Elias didn't change the past and saved herself."

...Saved herself?

"The most merciful thing to do would be to just end it all for her. Then she won't have to get hurt anymore. She won't have to become Elias. And then she's out of your hands for good. A win-win for everyone."

"You can't be serious," Marco groaned softly.

"So why don't you let me pass? It'll just make your life much easier for you and her."

I clenched my teeth irritably at how sinister David really was and shot a glance at Jake. One look and I could tell he was in no way moved by him.

Especially when David said Elias 'saved herself'.

I could see it in Jake's face. We wanted to know. There was a reason Elias was protecting Kelly for nine years.

There was something valuable to Elias, more than just her welfare.

"...We're not letting you hurt Kelly," Jake firmly and calmly replied.

David then frowned quietly at the response.

"...Fine. I'm just going to make you move then. Make you think she isn't worth it."

His grin strangely got wider, the ends slowly creeping back. I watched dumbfounded at what was going on with that but I should have thought otherwise when David started to grow.

In a more evil and horrible form I have ever imagined.

"Make you regret it."

At first, I thought he was morphing back into that lion humanoid like before. But he became twice as big as that morph and very much different that got me thinking he wasn't part of a 'normal' lion. David's white suit blended into his weird fine fur while his arms were as thick as trunks, draping at the side with razor sharp claws. A monstrous being that was a little like a comic book character, but the only thing was his head seemed to be blend of his face and a lion's. Ragged menacing waves of fur lengthening from his own hair and bony antler-like appendixes growing from his elbows, shoulders and spine made him all the more threatening.

The sides of his mouth reached past his long pointed lion eyes and teeth grew inside. His four canines curled out as a finishing touch.

He was finally done with his morphing, now towering over us.

"Oh, you **got** to be kidding me," Marco gasped frightfully.

David sluggishly raised his powerful arm up.

"MOVE!" Jake hollered.

We scattered, missing the slam by a hair. The sheer strength actually made a deep impact into the ground.

I trembled uncontrollably at the sight. How could David make a morph like **that**! ?

His dark yellow eyes stared coldly at me.

(_I've been waiting for this a long time,_) he uttered, ready to squash me like a bug.

_SWOOOSH!_

(_Rachel, run!_) I heard Tobias cry out. I glanced up to see him kite about in eight-shaped loops as David swung his arms to catch him.

(_Argh! Hold still, you pest!_)

I quickly ducked from David's gigantic form and joined the others.

"How the heck are we supposed to stop that! ?" Marco yelled. "David just morphed into a monster! L-Like Visser Three!"

"What are we going to do, Jake?" Cassie asked frightfully.

"Well, given the situation, we got not choice but to force him out of it then," Jake uttered.

"Do you know how crazy that sounds! ? What happened to the original plan or better yet, my plan? Which is _**running away**_! ?" Marco screamed.

Force David to demorph. A plan easier said than done. And after everything we've seen, it was an impossible plan to begin with. The only one who could do that would be Elias...

...I couldn't believe I was going forward with this. Marco was going to call me crazy with the idea I had.

"I'm going to morph into Elias," I told them.

"Wait, what, now! ?" Marco hollered.

"Well, there's no way we can beat him and Elias isn't here!" I turned to Jake. "I can do this."

"...Alright, we'll buy you some time," he said. "Everyone, morph and be careful."

"This is just crazy," Marco complained but nonetheless, he morphed into his battle form. Everyone else did too.

As Jake and Cassie dove in to give Tobias backup, I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. I concentrated on Elias, suit and all. I began to morph, feeling myself growing. I didn't feel my insides turn and shift like I usually do from human to animal.

I became more athletic. Taller. Slender. My leotard stretched with my body but it also changed, blackening and hardening into some new material. Like the one Elias wore under the suit. Appearing across my body came the plating in a shimmering blue and electric light, creeping about and piecing together parts of an armored suit.

I raised my hands up to examine them, now completely covered with the plating. The plating over them mended together into futuristic gauntlets.

The neon lines immediately glowed, telling me it was done. In an instant, I felt something run through my body like a surge of pure energy. Like I was getting powerful than ever.

Stronger than a normal human.

I felt like I could do anything. It felt incredible.

But that feeling changed when I looked up to the others and found them staring at me like I had a third eye or something. They were shocked for some reason.

(_No way...this is just...impossible..._) Marco gasped.

"What?" I uttered. Just saying made me realize something was off about the voice. It sounded like Elias but at the same time, it didn't. Did I mess it up? "Did it go wrong?"

(_N-No, but..._) Ax started. (_You...don't entirely look like Elias._)

"What are you talking about?" I found a puddle nearby and crawled to it carefully to see what the big deal was about.

And then I gasped.

For a moment, I thought I was looking at someone else. In person and real. It took me a while to know I was still looking at a reflection but...it took even longer to realise who that person was.

That person in the reflection did look like Elias. There was the full-plated armor. The adult woman was there too. But the hair was longer and light brown. The hazel and blue eyes weren't hardened and menacing. The expression was even a calmer and kinder one.

I almost thought I didn't morph into Elias.

Maybe I really didn't.

Because I looked awfully more like what Kelly could have grown up to be.

It was...amazing. Downright insane too.

The girl who was always shy as a crab, who was small and week, who had so many surprises to show us since she got involved would look not only just be like Elias...but could also look like that face in the reflection.

A hopeful version of her future self. What could have been different. And I morphed into that.

I balled my fists up tightly. That reflection in the puddle made me determined. Minutes ago, I used to think that...Kelly would grow up to be Elias. That was her only future.

But...now, I've made up my mind. I was going to fight for **that** future.

**That** should be Kelly's and Elias' future.

I stood up and walked out to the open.

And faced David.

He stopped swaying his arms around to hit at Tobias, Jake or Cassie, and noticed me just before him. No. He was noticing 'Elias'.

(_No way,_) Jake gasped, seeing what I've morphed into.

(_So Elias Vanguard finally crept out of bed,_) David scorned happily. (_What's with the new look? It looks disgusting on you. I almost thought you looked normal. Yeah, right!_)

Huh. David really didn't expect anyone of us to morph as Elias. Then again, we didn't too.

(_Well, I'll wipe that look off your face, Elias!_) he uttered and charged towards me on all four, his pace thundering the ground.

My heart raced. Again, it had to be fear but this time, I wasn't to let it get me. I was going to fight David, head on. There was no running away. No backing off, scared stiff of a freak like him. It was now or never.

...There was just one question I wanted to ask but couldn't.

How do you use this suit! ?

All of a sudden, orange holographic words and numbers flashed across my face from nowhere, as if answering me. A robotic voice of a woman resounded in my mind in thought-speak.

(_"D-Aegis-002. Overall analysis complete._ _User: Rachel Benerson. Welcome User 002."_)

W-What?

(_"Quick situation analysis: close-combat against unidentified morpher. Danger level: RED. Enemy morpher level reading: 3. Clarify thought request procedure."_)

I knew I was dealing with a dangerous man! So how was I supposed to fight! ?

All Elias said was that I needed to fight and the suit would fight with me! I still didn't understand that!

(_"Clarify thought request,"_) the voice rang again.

What did that even mean! ?

(_"Clarify thought request,"_) it repeated just as I watched David throw a clenched fist at me.

I just wanted to move!

("_Acknowledged. Z-Jump activated."_)

Out of the blues, the strange interface in front of my eyes changed violently and I found my legs moving by themselves. I could barely register but as far as I could, one second I was standing in the way of David's punch, the next I had somehow dodged to the side.

(_What's the matter, Elias?_) David shouted, raising his claw again to smash me (_You seemed stunned!_)

But again, just as I wanted to dodge, my body suddenly took a mind of its own and in an instant, the world around blurred with flashing blue rays around me. That moment, I dodged the attack.

Then the world became normal and David's attack hit the earth next to me.

It was unbelievable. Was it because of the suit?

(_"User QA admitted,"_) the computer voice rang, as if listening to my thoughts somehow. (_"Codex online: D-Aegis Suit. Adaptive protective body armor biomechanically engineered to protect and aid the user within any recorded or anticipated dangerous scenario, from intolerable climates to even zero space or Z-Space."_)

I was suddenly getting the rundowns of things in seconds. And who the heck was talking to me?

(_"AI introduction: I am CoNDI 002. 'Consciousness Nexus Defence Intelligence'. An AI installed into this D-Aegis. My main function is to act as warfare defence for the user in missions. I am to analyse the user's current thoughts as well as the current situation and provide a suitable solution in battle within deciseconds."_)

I was starting to understand a bit better. It was literally like a voice in your head telling you when danger was going to strike. A smart voice too.

(_"Simply think of what you want and I will operate or activate the necessary defence functions at your disposal. To protect yourself or others, I will assist you. I am to ensure the welfare of the user and follow command on the user's priorities."_)

Was this what Elias meant? The suit fights with me whenever I think of fighting?

"So that's it," I uttered, stupidly smiling at myself. "All I got to do is go with the flow..."

(_"Affirmative,"_) CoNDI replied.

(_What are you blabbering about?_) David swung his arm towards me.

Again, I ducked and I was far from David's attack with lighting speed. Like I was fighting naturally now.

What was this? I don't know to explain but it looked like time was slowing down but I was going faster.

(_"Codex online: Z-Jump,"_) CoNDI answered my thoughts back as I continued dodging David easily. (_"A smaller adaptation of transportation through Z-Space for users of the D-Aegis. The user can travel between places within a short period of time and distance. The jump travel is too fast for the user to receive any syndromes from Z-Space, such as suffocation. Z-Jump can also be used as a close range shockwave power to area-based enemies."_)

So in other words, I could do this!

This time, I didn't jump away. I jumped forward through Z-Space. Then instantly, I was up close to David.

With the Z-Jump thrusting me forward, I delivered a kick, enough to throw Big David off his feet.

(_That's just insane!_) Marco droned with astonishment.

Sure, it was a good strike but still that wouldn't easily stop David.

(_"Enemy morpher DNA chemical analysis complete,"_) CoNDI uttered. Flashing bulleye targets appeared on the interface, stickered across David's body. (_"Subject's morph includes Frolis Fusio combination of human, lion, Lerdethak and Vulirca. Subject's agility is slowed to 50 percentage by morph mass, handicapping mobility joints. Target and damage weak points to incapacitate enemy morpher."_)

I didn't get some of the information but the last part was music to me.

(_Jake,_) I called out. (_The suit's telling me to take out David's elbows and knees. Those are his weak points._)

(_When did all this become some video game! ?_) Marco uttered.

(_Ok. We'll try to get David's attention,_) Jake hollered and the others darted into the battle.

Then again, was hitting at his weak points enough? Elias had taken him down so many times with her guns...

(_"Thought request denied. User too young in weaponry experience,"_) CoNDI warned me.

It was ok. I told CoNDI. I didn't need guns or swords to fight. Heck, I wouldn't even know how to use one. I didn't plan to finally take David out.

What I really wanted was to fight like Elias. I wanted to be brave just like her. I wanted to fight because of a reason, not because I liked to fight. But I couldn't do this alone. I was a rookie right there and then.

But I wasn't going to use Elias' DNA so half-heartedly.

I Z-jumped again, this time towards David.

(_"Combat Barrier reinforcement,"_) CoNDI uttered.

Thin shards – barely visible to me – materialized around my fist like some extra glove protection as I lifted it up. The moment I exited out of Z-Jump with unnatural velocity, I threw the punch at David's right elbow joint.

_CRAK! _

I heard a bone-crunching sound, followed by David's painful roar as I watched him clutch his broken arm. I really did it with a punch, the shards giving me the extra mile too before they vaporized away!

(_Damn you!_) David hollered, trying to stomp me.

I Z-jumped back and then forth. This time a kick for his left knee.

_CRAK!_ The shards appeared again at my boot just before I hit him hard.

"ROOOOOAAARRR!" David screamed.

Two down, two to go.

"Those two are for scaring Kelly!" I shouted and Z-jumped to the next weak point: his other knee.

_CRAK!_

"That's for showing your face to us!"

(_Grrragrh! Hold still, Elias!_) David reached his monstrous hand out. (_Why are you acting different! ?_)

I dodged pass the arm and found myself at where I wanted to be, the last weak point. One mighty chop down was all it took.

_CRAK! _

"That's for making me mad!"

David was unable to attack with his joints broken, writhing to keep his body up. He recoiled back as we each surrounded him. He couldn't run away as a coward or fight back with those injuries.

(_Dammit! How can you be this strong! ?_) David yelled. (_That suit should be weaker! Unless-! No! She couldn't!_)

He looked about, his beastly eyes jumping from one of us to another but not at all to me. He was trying to find someone in the chaos. Finding out who the odd one out was.

David then realized it and quickly eyed at me.

(_RACHEL!_) he howled furiously.

I was actually very glad when he found out.

With tremendous rage, David launched forward at me. His jaws were stretched wide open to swallow me up. It caught me off-guard and I was dumb enough to not react.

(_"Shields ignited,"_) CoNDI commenced.

At CoNDI's command, something emerged like the shards, but much bigger and dome like. Without knowing, David gnawed down onto the invisible shield, his teeth causing familiar blue ripples and electrifying energy to shake across the surface.

The force field took no dent. But David's own canines shattered like glass, gums haemorrhaging heavily.

But I wasn't done yet.

I Z-jumped, right above him in the air.

(_"Weakest point of skull structure located. Damage will cause disorientation,"_) CoNDI pointed and I mentally thanked her back.

I grasped my hands together and rose them up as gravity took me down. The shards emerged again, gloving around my fists.

Like how Elias did to Visser Three.

"And **this** is for everything you've done to Elias!"

**SMACK!**

The blow to his head drove his entire body down to the ground. I couldn't believe I managed to put a giant lion monster out of action. But I did it.

David cried out in anguish, unable to tell what was up and down. His senses were gone. Quickly, he demorphed back to his human self.

(_I got him!_) Ax shouted and forced David down to his knees.

He struggled to get up helplessly and tiredly. I expected him to morph his arm and attack but that never happened because of the deadly blade at his neck.

(_It's over, David,_) Jake hollered.

David glanced up as he panted heavily with frustration. But it wasn't long before his crude smile stretched across his face.

"So, what now, great Leader? You've caught me. Six brats taking down the big scary man," he spat. He then eyed at me. "I got to give Elias credit. Who would have taught you'd take her DNA. Tell me. Did she give you an inspiring speech or did she tell you the truth?"

The truth?

"Knowing her, she couldn't say anything about the future. 'Unauthorised' to reveal anything. All because the stupid Andalites told her not to."

(_What?)_ Ax uttered at the mention of his people.

"Oh, she broke so many red tapes. Just to make sure you all live. And that little twit too."

"Shut up," I snapped. "You can't hurt Kelly anymore."

"She's your concern now? Come on," he droned, rolling his eyes. "We know that's not your reason. The taste of the rush is better, isn't it?"

For some reason, all I did was just glare at him quietly. His mocking would have insulted me before. But strangely, I felt nothing from it. Nothing at all to just bash his head wide open.

Maybe it was because I morphed into another human being instead of an animal. I wasn't sure. All I knew was...I was in control this time.

"No. You're wrong."

My answer to him was the best insult ever. His amusement fainted away instantly.

"This ends here," I said.

"Really?" David droned. "So you're going to kill me now?"

(_No,_) Jake stated. (_We won't do that._)

He gave a chuckle. "It doesn't work that way. It's either me or the girl."

"You..." I started but didn't continue.

"You can only have one. Let me live and I'll kill that little twit. The only way to keep her alive is if you kill me. And I'm not going to stop until I break her."

The more he taunted, the more we hated our helplessness. David had gotten us in a standstill with no option out. And he knew it.

"I'm the only thing that can destroy Elias' alteration in a blink of an eye." His grin widened. "Don't you see? You can't have it both ways."

The moment hung between us tensely, even disgustedly with David still smiling, holding us at gunpoint.

Then Jake broke it.

(_Elias will know what to do with you. And after that, we __and__ Kelly won't have to deal with you ever again._)

I was relieved to hear that. And also, surprised. It was something I've never expected from Jake.

From everything we've done before, the right thing would have been to do something with David, just as we did months ago. And if it was pushed, we'd stop him...for good. Instead, Jake proposed that and once it would be done, we would wipe our hands off him. Clean of his blood. Out of his twisted traps.

And David stared at Jake with an astonished and even scared face.

If I hadn't met Elias and known so much, I would have kill David without hesitation. But now, it was different. Truthfully, this time round, I wanted nothing of this David.

(_Tobias,_) Jake called out. (_See if Elias can stand up. If not, ask her what we can do._)

(_Um, exactly what can Elias do? You've seen how those two fight,_) Marco said nervously.

David's face strangely changed back with that wicked grin again.

"...How modest. How loyal. Elias taught you a lot... Heh-heh-heh... Hehhehhehheh..."

I was feeling uneasy as he sunk his head down. Something wasn't right and I could feel it in my gut. So did the others. Everyone prepared for something to happen while Ax tightened the grip on David.

He rose his head up and smiled wickedly. "_**Big**__ mistake_!"

In a flash, his arm morphed into the monstrous alien arm but instead of attacking Ax like we expected...David did the unexpected.

_SLASH!_

He sliced his arm clean off his shoulder, completely ignoring the pain. That was enough to unwind Ax's tail off him. David dashed out of Ax's grasp to freedom. Right at the direction of Cassie's place.

Where Kelly was resting.

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR DEAR SWEET FRIEND!"

It felt like for a moment time stood still. We couldn't react in time to stop David. But just as we thought that, a flash of something appeared, standing in the way of David.

No. Not something. Someone.

Again. She stood there with that same unflinching emotionless expression. Telling you that you couldn't get pass her even if you tried.

Elias had arrived to join us.

David stopped in his tracks once he saw Elias in his path.

"Well, well. Look who finally came to join the fun," he uttered. "Have a good sleep?"

Elias said nothing back, just stared him down.

"It was a good trick, getting Rachel to take your DNA," David droned madly. "Another small attempt to delay the Original?"

The Original?

"It's not going to save her. That event is going to happen whether you like it or not," he said. "You're just postponing the inevitable, Elias."

David began circling about to the left and Elias strolled predatorily to the right. During then, his bleeding stump was doing the reversal effect again: growing out a new brand arm.

"So let's see how all of this will end. The last battle between us. Of course, it's going to keep on and on no matter what. You know it. I know it."

They then stopped.

"One last time for all time sake. Just you and me."

Seconds ticked by with every anxious moment, making me wonder if something were to break the silence, the fight would start.

When a drop of water hit a puddle, it finally did.

David sprinted rapidly to Elias and delivered a punch. But this time, Elias didn't react in time. She hunched back from the blow, unable to comprehend the next few upcoming assaults.

It was like a fight between titans, one we couldn't step in and stop. But with Elias losing!

"Elias!" I cried out as I helplessly watched her take the assaults. But she wouldn't back down. She rose up her left arm, shielding most of the attacks off her.

(_Stop! She's still injured!_) Cassie pleaded but it was useless. As much as I and everyone knew that, Elias kept at it. Took every blow and endured it.

David laughed at how easy it was going. "Yes! This is how far you've fallen! This is the result of changing everything, Elias!"

His arm morphed back to the monstrous claw and in a forceful swing, he raised it up with talons aimed for her.

"Those brats are what brought your downfall!"

Suddenly, Elias darted forward. Her right arm pitched back with something in her hand. Quickly, she swung just an inch to the side, completely missing David's claw attack.

Then she jammed whatever she had into his back.

David immediately grabbed Elias and threw her aside viciously. Thankfully, as skilled as she was, she landed back with ease and stood up in her brave impassive posture. It was then I had a better look at the object in her hand. It was that futuristic auto-injector Elias showed us before.

David chuckled. "Wow! I can't believe you just injected me with the Bionalillium! You really are that stupid, Elias."

He lifted his alien arm up in a way a man draws up a sword and scurried towards Elias to tear a hole in her. But this time, Elias remained still. She didn't draw out a weapon from her guards or tried a move to parry the attack.

She simply stayed. Nothing more.

Then all of a sudden, David's face cringed with intense pain. He clenched his chest tightly as he staggered slowly. Elias shot a gaze at him instantly, seeing the chance. She swiftly swayed up to him and delivered a punch at him.

And again. And again. And again.

Straight punches, each powerful enough to push David back. One last blow and he was down for the count, his body completely riddled with agony.

Once that was done, Elias straightened up and stared down at her fallen enemy, unfazed.

"Do you honestly think I'd let them kill you? You are truly that pathetic."

"W-What! ?"

"I know your endgame. I know how exactly this will end. And it's not going to be those children finishing you."

"Y-You-!" He struggled to breathe. "W-What was in that t-thing! ?"

"A small concoction. Using a few everyday chemicals and mainly, crushed almonds, enough to make it lethal," Elias said distantly. "In other words, hydrogen cyanide. The kind given to prisoners in execution."

David's face paled terribly at the mention of that name.

We were also shocked to hear that too. She...poisoned David?

"Your heart rate should have already quickened the solution throughout your body," Elias pointed coldly. "Along with pieces of my limbs so you can't morph out of it without putting yourself into excruciating pain. Morphers can't morph with metal inside. And because the poison is made of substances in this time, your _reversal_ cannot reset it. It will be a matter of minutes before you die."

"You-gak...can't be serious! Y-You're unauthorised to kill humans!" David choked.

"Yes...but we both are no longer humans. Hence, that command doesn't apply to us anymore. There is no way out of it."

David gave a weak laugh. "Y-You think that will solve anything! ? Y-You're going to murder me and l-live with that over your shoulders, alive-"

"I'll look forward to that," Elias cut him short. "We know I don't have much time left."

For sure, I felt myself stop when she said that. I was getting anxious with the way she was talking.

"S-So, heeheeheh, you've been waiting...for this moment," David gawked. "H-How shrewd of y-you. Elias the great! Ahahahaha!"

"Are you afraid?" Elias calmly mocked him and that got him instantly. "Death has been something we both have avoided for so long. You easily embraced the idea that you are invulnerable. I didn't. How can anyone like us survive in this world and time for much longer? Like you said, we will keep fighting on and on. For all eternity... But _I'm sick of it_."

"Y-You talk about fear like it's nothing to you! Gak-cough! Koff! But I know you're afraid too! Hehhehheh!" David cracked and lethargically gaited up to her. "Y-You think your self-sacrifices will save everyone?"

We were ready for anything this time. I tightened my fists. Ax flexed out his tail. Jake hunched back, ready to attack with teeth. But we didn't move, solely because Elias stood still.

She did nothing to prepare herself. Nothing to throw at David.

Like she knew...there was no point.

"All you've done was s-saving yourself! Whatever you've done was worthless!" he hollered wildly and soon grabbed her by the collar of her suit. "You're not changing anything for the good of the future! It's going to happen whether you like it or not!" David shouted louder and louder. "Doesn't matter if I won't be able to kill them! One by one, they'll die! Starting with Rachel and her suicide mission!"

My world seemed to have stopped the moment I heard that.

I wanted to believe that David had really gone crazy. He was about to die and he was spewing out lies. But...it was a double edged sword. He was going to die...and lies don't accomplish anything when you're dying.

I turned to Elias, hoping. Just hoping that he was lying about that.

She said nothing.

"Jake is next! Saving your ass all because of your premonition! Because you're the proclaimed chosen one! Better yet, because he wants to escape his own remorse of sentencing his cousin to death!"

Jake's tiger body slackened back, undoubtedly as much terror as I had.

"And everything goes downhill from there! The others gone in a blink of an eye by the hands of the Yeerks and their brainwashing god!"

Cassie gasped, cowering back. Ax's four eyes fixed on David with shock. Tobias and Marco remained quiet but I knew they were feeling just the same as we were.

"Oh, how I wish I was there to see their faces. But then again, it was right when we went through the time wrap! And the last thing left in that little group to die...was you."

Elias just took everything in quietly.

"Elias Vanguard! The only freed Human Controller to join the Animorphs at a later date! And the last to die! By **me**! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

David arched back as he let out the most disturbing laugh ever, still holding Elias by the collar. Close to death and he was finding joy in saying everything.

"Best of all, the girl you've all been protecting will see all those predictions! Just like you did! You hold the guilt of unable to save them in the Original! You wish for them to blame you for thousands of deaths, even theirs! That's your fear!"

Hearing that, Elias lowered her head and I could tell, just barely, those words had eaten to her immediately.

Her eyes softened...with penitence.

"They won't change! Nothing's going to change! The Original will happen, Elias! The only difference is that those brats will be blaming that girl for it! All because she can predict it!"

I grew angry at that. I was ready to punch him just to shut up! How exactly would he know if we'd blame Kelly just because she saw everything from life to death in her dreams?

Again, Elias didn't budge.

But David pulled the last straw.

"That is a better outcome than anything I could dream of! Fit for little lonely Kelly!"

The moment he said all that, Elias' eyebrows furrowed and her eyes glared ferociously – a rare emotional sign. She immediately launched a hand at David, ready to silence him. David's eyes bugged wide at the assault.

But then, Elias became calm.

"You're wrong. That future is not going to happen. The only thing that's keeping that future intact...is us."

David's eyes widened even more, filled with pure horror. A very familiar face...

"We are all that remains as proof of its happening. Once we're gone, the future will be different. There will be no Original."

Elias slowly lifted her gaze up.

"I don't know if that day will come...or if those children will choose differently. It may change or it may not...but the fighting has gone long enough. Everything from that timeline is going to stop here."

She glanced down, unaffected by his horrified face.

"That is why I am ready to end it all. The Original ends with us. Just you and me..."

She drew her lips to David's ear.

"So goodbye...Prisoner 6-2-6."

She shoved him away and allowed to David to fall to the ground. His body convulsed violently from the cyanide poisoning.

For a moment, as frightening as it sounded to me and anyone else, I really hoped that it was it. That was the end of David.

I was stupid.

Elias suddenly dropped the injector from her hand as her body trembled. She moved back as if she was about to lose conscious but her legs refused to drop.

Her nose started to bleed.

Blood flooded out of Elias's mouth.

We watched in horror as red streams exploded from her head and her body fell.

(_ELIAAAS!_) Jake screamed as we ran to Elias. To do what? What could we do! ?

Cassie immediately demorphed. She held Elias's head up as her body trembled violently. "Elias! Elias!"

We crowded around. My hands were shaking as my mind raced to figure out what could I do? What should we do to save Elias?

"I-I can't stop the bleeding! I don't know where it's coming from!" Cassie hollered frightfully.

"H-hee-hee-heh!"

Ax and I wheeled around at David, struggling on the ground.

"T-That's what she gets... Overdosing herself j-just to save you. Now her body can't stop making new blood cells," David snickered. "No antidote too. She's going to drown in her own blood."

"Shut up!" I screamed at him.

"I've heard a p-person can only breathe for t-three minutes without air. Heeheeheh! Let's see if that's true!"

I wheeled back to Elias. Time was wasting and I still didn't know what to do!

"Rachel!" Cassie shouted out, taking my hands. All of a sudden, I found myself with my hands on Elias' chest. "You got to do CPR!"

"W-What?" I muttered. Was she crazy from the stress?

"Do it! Now!" she yelled and before I knew it, Cassie hurried off as fast as she could go.

(_Cassie!_) Jake called back but she was long gone by then.

I understood why. I was the only one right now with two hands. But to ask me of all people was lunatic. I mean, I've seen Cassie done it once. That was it!

But now wasn't the time to panic. I had to try!

I recalled the one step Cassie had told me before and prayed for the best. I pushed down on Elias' chests constantly and in rhythms. I didn't know if that was helping her breath but with more blood gushing out, I felt like it was going nowhere.

Without thinking, I did the other way around in CPR. I went close, pinched Elias' nose and tilted her head back and...

I literally sucked out the blood from her mouth.

(_Rachel-_) I heard Tobias cry out.

It was disgusting. I know. Worse, it was outrageous to taste another person's blood, a horrible iron taste stuck in my mouth. I immediately spat out and tried the pushing again. I repeated it twice and spurted the blood out twice, with my stomach turning.

But the blood was still pouring from her body.

"Elias, hang on!" I cried. "Please!"

I felt my eyes water. It was getting hopeless.

Elias was going to die.

And this would mean Kelly–

At the corner of my eye, I soon saw Cassie. One hand had the empty injector Elias dropped. The other had a normal full syringe and some medical stuff, one being some hand pump. She slipped the second syringe into the injector. A click echoed from it and Cassie lifted the injector up.

I quickly backed away and watched her pitch the injector into Elias' chest.

A humming sound and a beep resounded from the injector. Believing it had inserted whatever Cassie put, she pulled the injector out and ejected the normal syringe inside. Into the injector went another hollow needle, this time attached to a small hose and a bag. Again, Cassie jammed it, this time at the side.

"Lift her up!" she urged and we boosted Elias up an angle.

Immediately, red liquid flowed through the tube and into the bag. Some medical procedure Cassie just thought to effectively get the excess blood out.

"Hold her steady." Cassie then did the CPR this time round. My job was done and I couldn't be more relieved. I wasn't cut out for this sort of thing.

I really wanted to find a bathroom and throw up.

"Why...?"

The one question got all of us looking over our shoulders to see not the David we had feared for these few days but something different.

"Why care about her? She's just a stranger...to you. Because you owe her something? Heeheheh...I bet it's the calling. Or...because you can't stand the idea of that girl...die before you?"

(_Enough,_) Ax barked angrily and lashed out his tail blade.

(_Ax, no!_) Jake ordered and reluctantly, Ax took a moment to back down.

I realized what it was that made David different now. All I was seeing was a pitiful version of David.

"D-Doesn't matter. This...is a better result," David choked frantically, one hand desperately digging into his chest. "You...think of yourself as s-saviours. P-protecting mankind from the Yeerks. Hee-heh-heh-koff-koff! A-And yet, you're saving Elias while letting me suffer."

His grin got wider.

"How does it feel...to make a choice between two people's lives?"

Revulsion reigned through me like a car crash. The same went for everyone else.

"In the end, you're just l-like me."

"Y-You're..." The words died inside me.

You're wrong, David. We didn't make a choice. We didn't choose Elias over you. We had to save her! We're not like you!

But those were so wrong.

We wanted to save Elias in a heartbeat. And we didn't give a thought about David.

He may have been our enemy. He may have tried to kill us. But we couldn't deny one thing. He was still a human.

And we allowed him to perish.

"Heehehheh... I never did t-take away that twit's good normal life. At least, I f-finally got my revenge... Guess I win and lose... Heehehheh-COK-KOFF-KOFF-GAK!"

David's mad laughter shrivelled up as he choked out blood and collapsed again, his frightful glassy eyes fixed to the sky. His body shook terribly, fighting against the poison powerlessly.

Then out of the blue, the madman began crying.

"M-Mom... D-Dad..."

His parents, the two people in his life that he lost to the Yeerks. He begged for them...but they weren't going to come.

There was a saying about black and white. Now I know what they meant about grey. And I hated it...

No... I hated myself now. Whether it was me hating the pity I was giving, or hating the cruelty I was thinking. Or both.

Foam seeped out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back. We watched David, the sociopathic killer, convulse violently and eventually die. For good.

That was the end of David.

I couldn't move from spot. Not with the conflicts I was having. How do you get up and leave after all that? Having been played into a setup like that...

I didn't regret saving Elias. I never will regret it.

I just wished...there had been another way.

Suddenly, there was gurgling sounds that snapped me out.

"Elias!"

Jake, Ax, Marco, Tobias and I turned back as Elias was trying to breathe. The strange bleeding had stopped but we could tell she was still struggling.

"Carry her!"

We didn't move straight away even after Cassie told us that order. I guess we were still stuck, confused, even lost.

We just let a man die, despite that he was a killer. And we should have shown no mercy or remorse about that. We knew David, have seen what he has done and what he was capable of, and we were determined to stop him...

But it ended this way.

"Carry her to the barn!" Cassie demanded.

Her distressed, angry tone seemed to shake us up, telling us that we couldn't stay any longer. Jake and Marco then demorphed.

We did as we were told.

* * *

_...Not this again._

_I hated this confinement. Feeling myself float in the midst of some dark space when I knew I originally was facing David one last time and enduring death one more._

_And yet, even in my passing, someone interfered. _

_This feeling of the strings snaking at me and rendering me useless to control my body. All because some godly entity wants to talk me. Convince me to join the puppeteer's side._

_Of course, that damn blood red eyeball would come now._

"_Dear sweet Elias," Crayak greeted before me. "It's nice to see you again."_

_It was bothersome and getting old._

"_I was disappointed to see the end results of this battle. I actually wanted Rachel to kill David. As you, even. Would have been so amusing to see. But you had to step in. Just as you have so many times before." _

"_I don't know what you're talking about-"_

"_You know __exactly__ what I mean!" he bellowed, shooting a threatening tentacle around my neck. "You not only changed the playing grounds; you not only brought back Ellimist's old pawns, you also took some of my players! Mine!" _

_The metal tentacle tightened even more but suffocation was nothing to me._

_There were...other things I did that only later would piss them off. _

"_You only have yourself to blame," I rebuffed. "You ignored me for far too long."_

_Crayak's glare darkened. But I wasn't easily affected by his condensing temperance._

"_You never thought this human could do anything. You didn't think that bit by bit, I could affect __everything__ in your game. Isn't it cruel, Crayak? To have someone at the bottom spin you in circles."_

_He remained silent, unable to scowl at me. I had him where I wanted and there was nothing smart he could rebuke at me._

"_I don't know why you're complaining... Because of me, this stupid game has become more interesting to you two. You both have more allies on your teams than before. The only thing that would have taken the cake was if I joined either of you... I never did, did I?"_

_The silence continued to hang, seemingly insulting him the longer it stood. _

"_Why should I, for what you __**did**__ to me?"_

"_...Who told you that?" Crayak demanded._

"_...'She' told me."_

_The mentioning of 'she' was enough to stir Crayak in his place. He wasn't terrified. Or amused that someone else stepped in. Just..._

_Surprised. _

_Then, irritated._

"_I see...the reason how you've stayed for so long," Crayak muttered. 'She' secured your connection."_

_Eventually, I was released._

"_Hm. How shrewd of 'her'. I wouldn't have guessed this is 'her' intention all along. Why else would 'she' have saved you?"_

"_You changed __**my **__**life**__," I hissed angrily._

"_We did no such thing. We already knew just how predictable the game would be if you continued as your original self. You and that...special gift were a flaw to our game from the start. So...we simply removed you to make it more challenging."_

_I became angry at the word, 'removed'. That was what those two did to make me hold this grudge. Tossed me into the background from the game. All because I was __**born**__ with something they couldn't control!_

_They changed everything! Because of them...because of __**them**__, I became the person I am now!_

_What was my original life before all this? How would it have gone? Different? With less pain? With happiness? What was it exactly! ?_

"_Besides, you should have been grateful. If we didn't, why, you would have died anyway. Your outcome would have ended earlier before the end-game." _

"_You mean, I would have taken that Animorph's place instead."_

"_Yes, a plot twist. You...instead of Rachel. I'd say you were very lucky."_

_I grounded my teeth. Lucky? What has anything I've endured been __**better**__? A tortured life of a time-travelling mercenary over another?_

_Was I originally at that site when those children got their powers? Was I supposed to be an Animorph from the beginning?_

_Was I not supposed to be '__Elias Vanguard__'?_

_I wanted to know so terribly...but now...it was just pointless._

"_Of course, we never expected 'her' to take you and make you a __**'ghost'**__. I just assumed 'she' was making another pawn to fight against The One. Just like 'her' previous failures..." Crayak then laughed. "'She' is so much like the Ellimist."_

_Crayak then gazed at me pleasingly. I knew from that stare, he had another offer to give. I was after all in a standstill. Trapped. No way out._

"_You have suffered so much because of 'her', not me. I just did the first step and I never interfered again. Now, I can see that you have done so much to strive for your desires. Your freedom. I can give all that you. I can end the suffering."_

_The resentment in me subsided slowly as I listened carefully._

"_I can give you a life better than your old ones. Both of you can exist without any penalties from time-travel and live your lives to your hearts' content."_

"_...All I need to do is be your servant, isn't it?" I asked._

"_Servant, no. Nothing of the sort. Then again, what other option do you have? You know it. Once you leave, there will be nothing to protect the girl."_

_Yes...he was right. The moment I was gone...the Ellimist would surely correct the timeline... The Animorphs couldn't protect her from that..._

"_I can help you, Elias. For the sake of the girl. It's that simple."_

"_Simple?"_

_He nodded gleefully._

"_Then my answer to that is this..." _

_Then I glared back at him. _

"_**Get lost**__."_

_The eyeball shook back, his eye surprisingly wide at my remark. For once, I was able to push him._

"_That__ is as simple as that, Crayak."_

"_...How disappointing," he muttered. "You are a fool, Elias. Always have been. I offered you a chance to continue existing."_

"_You offered me nothing. You can't change what I altered. You can't make me do changes for your own advantage. You can't control me. I've done everything for __**my**__ selfish desires and nothing for you. That was why everything didn't go exactly to plan for your game." _

_Again, I've made him mad._

"_I guess that's one of the benefits of being The Last's __**'ghost'**__."_

"_Enough," he bellowed angrily. And with that, he backed away. Departing from this space of my mind. "You had your chance and you foolishly rejected it. Now, you and that girl will face your consequences."_

_The more he inched away, the more it was getting harder and harder to see around me. The glowing red light from his eye was the only thing strong enough to pierce through._

_But that too was fading._

"_There is no escape for you and Kelly. You have brought this upon yourselves, Elias."_

_Until finally, Crayak left me alone._

_In the darkness._

* * *

Vickie: Would you guys believe this 'isn't' the last chapter to the Alteration?

I know what's to come after this is up. Before you HOUND at me for the events such as David's final death, Elias perishing slowly and so much more, understand this. As stated above, there wouldn't be an end unless either David dies or Kelly dies.

Both Elias and David suffers from having their 'time' frozen, as said being unable to die from each other and with the morphing to boot, David can heal himself from 'present' attacks, almost making him invincible. But this cycle cannot go on and it would only stop if David's motives were accomplished. There isn't a right or wrong side to killing him and even more so, it's nothing but grey areas. Sacrifice Kelly over David or stop David to save her. Which is a better choice? Ask yourself that.

Even worse, if Kelly were to die, the time alteration would have more consequences than having it revert back to the Original because of what Elias had done.

Hence, only David and he alone had to die permanently. And Elias saw fit to do so since they and the Original no longer have any ties to the Alteration. Now, whether or not that's true about the Original ceasing to exist, it really depends on how the Animorphs and Kelly will go on from this point.

Only they will have to set their paths and what comes of it can either lead to something different or the Original. But time altering isn't that easy. Remember, Kelly HAS to become Elias at one point of her life and do the mission. Moreover, the Animorphs may HAVE to do the same choices again in Books 53 and 54.

What's more, just because David has died, doesn't mean he didn't do something to the past. Remember, Elias did small little effects to the game and David could also have done so to his advantages. How that will play out, well, it's more in the future books, I suppose.

So I hope this chapter doesn't affect you guys negatively, especially this may be the last appearance of future David. So, please no flames related to that. =_=

Also, anyone out there who has yuri fetishs, leave. Just because two women put their lips on each other, DOESN'T IMPLY THAT! Seriously, why must CPR always lead to that idea in EVERY SINGLE MEDIA? :/ Come on! The person was nearly dying and then later, you are happy to see romance! ?

Marco: Um, what does that have anything to do with this?

Nothing. Just have bad and sick some fans' mentality is.

Marco: Good point.

Back to the note. I'll be taking a while longer with the next chapter because this one and the next leading from it had a lot brainstorming and technical stuff. Even medical because I had no idea how do you save a person from drowning in blood or even litres of it that I literally had to go through medical books. So I hope you guys will be patient and enjoy (bad choice of words) this chapter for now.

With that, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Memento Mori

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Memento Mori**

_**From the Analogs of Elias Vanguard**_

_It took a while until I was feeling in control and with that feeling, the darkness revealed a calm field before a climbable knoll. My gaze scaled to the top and I soon understood why this place was familiar._

_This was the girl's favorite spot in the entire woods. A place where no one goes to but her. A little spot of nature undisturbed by anyone except the blackbirds._

_I closed my eyes. Through my other senses, I could see why she found significance in this place. Remembrance. Escape from the nightmare. Beauty. A sense of spirituality involved. A young child influenced by __Métis __culture saw all of that in one small place._

_How rare it was...I'd get such a peaceful dream..._

_Until I realized...it was just all too good to be true._

"_You're low. To use my visions just to get my attention," I spat. "Come out from your hiding place."_

_Nothing happened._

"_Ellimist," I hissed._

_And there he appeared, his presence destroying the realism in a second. The old man was twice as annoying as the eyeball. _

"_Why can't you two let me be in peace?" I said._

"_Is my presence that troublesome?" _

"_This is the thirtieth time you've approached me. Whereas for Crayak, far too many times to count... It has been aggravating..."_

"_Yes," the elderly man said, standing before me. "After all, you have interfered with this game many times."_

"_Because you ignored me too long to realize I would become a trump card," I said. "You ignored my torment and my ambition... Eventually I went and altered this timeline you sought to defend. I altered it for my egotistic wishes."_

"_And I must give you credit. I had no control to stop you."_

"_No strings to control this pawn..." I let a moment of silence go by. For once, it felt eerie. "All because of one endless fight between two entities... One you and the Crayak caused..."_

_The Ellimist slowly sank his shoulders, the boldness he wore disappearing. It was only a moment I saw a strange expression of...repentance._

"_One of our past games... We did not expect the results to follow from it..."_

_Results. I almost wanted to laugh. That wasn't what I would call The One as...a result. _

"_...A rare phenomenal clustered set of events...caused from one of our games between a lost race...and the Kelbrids," he explained._

"_...The Jyevoras."_

_A name forgotten. As far as I know, these two and the Premalites knew them. The Chee...I'm not sure. The Andalites and the Yeerks believed them as fables..._

_The Kelbrids knows about them as well... They just choose to declare them as some unimportant race they vanquished a long time ago._

"_...Regardless of the victor race, the game caused two anomalies to materialize. From death," Ellimist exclaimed. "Versions of us, I suppose."_

_That wasn't the only thing the endgame caused. It caused one of those anomalies to take a pawn the Ellimist and Crayak ignored for so long and turned them...into a '__**ghost**__'. It is what made this alteration in time possible without their awareness. It is what made this mission achievable to begin with and no higher being stepping in to stop. _

_I know this is all confusing. Perhaps you will learn of this phenomenon on better terms. The girl will have to learn about it. The Animorphs too. They will learn that the truth is what connects the past and the future. It connects that girl to the Animorphs and many more to them. It's why everything has happened the way it did and not the way of the Original._

_It's why with the choice I made nine years ago and...the choice I'm going to make soon, I can secure the girl's presence in this altered timeline. _

_So she could co-exist._

_It's the reason The One believes it won't stop him. Heh...I'm sure it will be his mistake..._

_I am sure some of you may know The One. So ask yourself this question: if there was The One, then is there an opposite? If there is an opposite of everything, a beginning and ending to all, then where is the end to him? _

_The answer came to me by the Ellimist, long before before I arrived in this time zone. He gave me the answer two months after I made a discovery of a Jyevora ship that made the revolutionary breakthrough in all of the new technology I possess. Even the calling power. _

_There is an opponent, just like The One...but completely the opposite. The One destroyed our worlds, our friends, families and strangers...even our future. But his omniscient enemy neither manipulated nor destroyed sentient forces. She instead draws the connections between these forces and the __**'ghosts'**__ she created...but she does not push them to accept these connections._

_You have the choice to accept the connections. Meeting a friend. Talking to a long-lost relative. Falling in love with a soulmate. Or saving a total stranger from their demise._

_No one can force the choice on you. And she can't as well._

_She is just a guide. That's all she can do without angering those two to interrupt her silent play into the game._

_Would you believe me if I told you there is a being called The Last?_

_Yes... Unbelievable... A far-fetched story... That is why I won't explain it any further. Now...it's just useless to be explaining things that haven't yet happened. But you will learn about it. And so will the children..._

_Just not from me..._

"_A chain of events, leading one thing to another, all because of you two," I said. "The Ellimist and Crayak. The One and The Last. The Animorphs and the Yeerks... Me and David."_

_Ironic. How the smallest things can bring out the biggest truth... How two powerful beings that had everything under control and in their grasp failed to see an error seep out and infect with consequences they didn't predict. _

_Made me wonder...if from the start, I could never have escaped from my fate..._

"_So what now?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure this is the end of the chain... No more wild cards. David's dead. I'm dead. There's nothing after that-"_

"_I am sorry, Elias," he suddenly interrupted. "But it's not easy...is it?"_

_I bit my lip at how annoying he reads into things. But he was right. A feeling told me...I wasn't dead. Yet. Just clinging on by a thread._

"_That's a problem to you, isn't it?" I stated._

"_...Only one can exist. There cannot be two."_

"_Or else your precious time strands will go haywire. I know the drill," I said. "And you're going to step in after everything."_

"_No...I have only noticed the results before it was too late. And I could do nothing to repair the problem." The old man looked at me with a meaningful face. "But it has gone long enough. I will soon have to fix it if nothing is done."_

_I felt...my heart sink. All my efforts... The Ellimist would make it vanish in an instant._

"_But later."_

_I glanced back at him, mildly surprised. The old man turned away._

"_You still have unfinished business to attend to."_

_Hmph... His tricks again._

"_Crayak will probably be making a commotion again. I'll be keeping him away for a while. Once he has settled, then I will come back to fix the alteration."_

"_...Thank you."_

_I have always seen the two beings as maddening manipulators easily crushing their toys. I have hated them for unknowingly doing everything to their own gain and at my own demise. At everyone else's demise. I have despised them at how gleeful they were to see the alteration as a restart to their game in hopes of choosing better moves. And I have never chosen either side because of that._

_I still haven't. And I never will. _

_I was not sure if this act of his...was something out of pity, remorse...or hope. The Ellimist said nothing. He simply left me in the field. In my dream._

_I spent my time in the vision, deciding what I was going to do once I woke up..._

* * *

**Tobias**

Jake, Marco and Rachel dragged Elias' body back into the barn as quickly and carefully as possible, with Cassie holding on the bag of blood.

Inside, Erek was there. We had called him to the barn earlier as a last resort to watch over Kelly for us. When he saw the guys bringing in Elias, he joined to help them bring her to the same stalk she previously was and lower her cautiously down on the hay.

"I didn't know what to do. I tried to stop her-"

"It's alright, Erek," Jake said attentively. "What do we do?"

"W-We need to get this suit off her!" Cassie replied, her calmness slowly losing its grip.

"Wait! How can we do that? This thing is probably voice activated or something!" Marco pointed out.

It was then Rachel looked as if someone had whispered her something in her ear. Her eyes bugged out and she rushed onto her knees beside Elias.

"C-CoNDI 001!" Rachel cried out. "D-Aegis-001, p-primary, deactivate!"

Immediately, the plated suit on Elias' body unfolded off and disappeared. Just before Marco could ask what just happened with his mouth gapping, Jake stood forth quickly with another priority in mind.

"Alright, what next?"

"W-We got to her lungs cleared. Any liquid left could still be harmful to her breathing," Cassie replied.

"So an operation is in order, right?" Marco hollered. Nobody but I saw Cassie's face freeze up at the mentioning of operation. "You've done it on Ax-man so this got to be easy!"

(_Cassie?_) I called out, noting her body shake and her CPR slowing down to a stop.

"N-No. I can't... I-I," Cassie muttered, getting up and backing away from Elias. "B-But...operation...I-I-"

"Cassie, calm down," Jake said.

"I-I...I have to get the liquid out. I-I have to help her," she whimpered with wide eyes and trembling hands. "B-But this is different. I-I can't operate...on a person. I-I can't-"

I could understand why she was going. This would be the first time she was going to do an operation on a human. Not an animal. Not an Andalite.

A human who was both this woman and the girl we've been protecting. The same person but different.

She would be holding Elias' life on the line under a knife. No, she'd do that on Kelly's future.

"I-I can't... I just can't-"

"Cassie, Cassie, listen to me," Jake started, grabbing her shaking hand and looking at her eye to eye. "You've saved Ax before. You have done many hopeful things. This is one of them...and you're the only one who can do it."

"...A-Alright," she uttered, nodding her head. "Alright! Erek, help me get the tools! Everyone, out! We need space!"

She got us scrambling out from the stalk area as Erek hurried to help Cassie get everything she needed: medical instruments, tape, water, etc. Cassie grabbed hold of a manual oxygen pump and the two disappeared into the stall.

We stayed back. The only thing the rest of us could do was to wait outside the operation and hope.

Rachel then demorphed and ran out of the barn, slipping away before anyone noticed. Except me so I followed her.

She raced to the faucet outside of the barn and threw up.

"Urgh-bleh! Koff! Koff!"

(_Rachel, are you ok?_) I asked worriedly.

Rachel waved a hand, telling me not to worry as she turned the faucet to wash away the vomit on the ground and the taste out of her mouth. Once she had done, she took a moment to breathe calmly.

"Sorry, I was holding it in... I can't believe I just suck in blood. Koff!"

I flew closely down to her level. (_You had to do what you thought was right. Anyone of us would have done it, Rachel._)

"Yeah...I know. Kind of wished it was water instead. It's gonna give me nightmares after this." She stiffed herself up. "All that matters is we just have to hope she pulls through."

Rachel then dropped to her knees. I immediately wanted to morph into human just to help her up.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to morphing into Elias," Rachel admitted. "That had to be the freakiest morph I've ever done."

(_Well, I hope it beats morphing into birds. You got to deal with that spaghetti problem._)

She laughed. That was good. But it was still short.

"...You know, what Elias has...it's not really some weapon like our morphing. It's...like her way of life instead," she explained. "And she's been using that suit for nine years. Maybe more... That's...terrifying."

Rachel tightened her hands together intently.

"The suit may be very useful in fights. But Elias has been fighting alone. Longer than we have. And yet..." Rachel's eyes deepened with worry and pity. "She's being dropped down by whatever this is."

Her lips trembled.

"Is Elias...going to survive?"

A harsh and scary question to ask.

Moreover...if she dies...

That means Kelly will too.

(_It's ok,_) I uttered. (_Rachel, she'll pull through. She has Cassie._)

Rachel slowly lightened up. A bit. I flapped down to the ground and hopped to her side, thinking it would make her feel better.

So we waited.

The waiting lasted through the night. It was late so we didn't have to worry about Cassie's parents stumbling into the barn. As much as we could, we tried to stay awake. Few times, I'd see Rachel doze off and some minutes later, bolt up, scared. I had to reassure her it was alright.

Finally, Jake stepped out of the barn and called us in. Inside, Cassie and Erek had stepped away from the stall, their aprons covered in blood.

I had a peek and I could Elias still unconscious. Her futuristic leotard had been cut open around the chest area. She was heavily bandaged there. She didn't seem to need the air pump anymore though.

(_How is she?_) I asked.

Cassie looked at us wearily. "...We managed to get all the blood out of her lungs... Her breathing is somewhat steady... A-And the surgery is healing up fast."

"So she's ok?" Marco said.

Cassie bit her lip. I knew from that it really wasn't that simple.

"I don't know," she confessed "She's ok now but...I don't know about later."

"H-Hey, don't scare us, Cassie," he hopefully uttered. "Elias always pulled through. This got to be nothing to her."

"David said something about an antidote..."

The hope ran dried from Marco's face.

"If there was an antidote needed, I think Elias would have used it already..." Cassie pointed, trying her best not to state the worst. "And I don't even know what this is. If I were to give anything...it may make it worse or nothing at all..."

The air became heavy. We could be expecting Elias to...die at any given time. And there was nothing we could do.

I eyed each of the others, seeing them be as helpless as I was. It was beyond our reach. How could we help someone with a condition from the future? I mean, it looked so easy that Elias was surviving for so long until now.

I actually was hoping that she'd pull through and get up like she had but...it was like saying she hadn't run out of chances.

But she may have run out long ago.

The silence was hanging so dreadfully that it started to hum...

Marco raised a hand and beat at his ear repeatedly. "Ok, either I got water in my ears or my hearing got screwed back there."

"Yeah, I'm getting that too," Rachel said.

The humming suddenly grew louder.

"What is that sound?" Cassie asked uneasily.

"It sounds like it's coming from...here," Jake pointed, drawing closer to the source.

And that was Elias' helmet. Sitting on the floor outside of Elias' stall.

"Please, tell me it's not going to be some horror moment," Marco pleaded nervously.

_Click!_

Something clicked from inside the helmet. Like a phone line connecting.

And out of the helmet came static.

(_"Bzzt-ka...kack-bzzzt! Bzzt!"_)

For a moment, we all thought it was some sign.

But then, I heard it clear. Muffled.

A word in the middle of the noise.

Cassie sighed deeply. No one heard the sound but me.

"The thing must be broken," Marco muttered.

(_Wait! Quiet, guys!_) I shouted.

We froze. The others looked at me, trying to figure out if what it was I got rattled about. But it was there. I heard it!

Then, it happened.

(_"Bzzt-ka-ka-Elias-ka-bzzt!"_)

Everyone's eyes widened at the mentioning of Elias' name. A voice was calling. An actual voice!

(_"...bzzt-ka-lias, do you-ka-bzzt!"_)

I was right... I was right!

It was getting clearer, trying to break through the static noise. The voice sounded to be that of a man with a heavy British accent. Someone that knew Elias was calling!

(_"Come in. Elias, do you read me?"_)

"Yes!" Jake hollered with a smile as everyone gathered around the helmet. "We hear you! Please! Elias is hurt! She needs help!"

(_"Come in, Elias. Do you read me?"_)

Everyone's smiles slowly drained away. Something wasn't right.

(_"Come in, Elias."_)

Could he not hear us?

"Maybe you got to press something!" Marco quickly pointed out. "Like a walkie-talkie! How the heck do you work this thing! ?"

"Rachel, quickly morph back. Maybe that suit could give us an answer," Jake uttered.

(_"...You are not alive...are you?"_)

Before Rachel could do anything, we stopped at those words. It was as if the voice had expected the worse. We heard a deep heavy sigh escape from the helmet before a moment hung unsteadily. The voice sounded previously prepared but was slowly losing.

It felt like...someone was saying their peace to a departed friend.

(_"I can never understand you very well sometimes... But I guess...you wouldn't be yourself if I did... However, I know enough."_)

The voice then regained back its sense of composure, something I'd expect to hear from a British gentleman.

(_"I know who you are, Elias. And it has nothing to do with human psychology. After all, I've worked with you for approximately eight years, seven months, twenty-eight days, fifteen hours, forty minutes and fifty-two seconds."_)

A laugh then chuckled through the audio.

(_"I still remember the day we met. You were an odd human. Already seeing past my disguise and knowing what I really was."_)

Wait, was this an alien talking to us? It was going along the line but we had no idea who this person was.

But he knew Elias. For a long time. He was even contacting her through the same technology Elias was using.

(_"You warned me that I would be immediately obliterated by the Yeerks. You also offered me a position: help you fight the Yeerks in whatever way possible. I told you, I am not the fighter type,"_) the voice uttered. (_"But you knew how much potential I could do in service. And how much more I would learn about your planet._

_...Truthfully, it came to one point when I started thinking that my capabilities would aid you further. But...you were never willing to accept help."_)

The voice became serious and saddened.

(_"I have trusted you with my life since that day and I have never doubted you not to trust me with yours...but I understand you, Elias, even with years studying human psychology... You are a human who is selflessly reluctant to share pain with others."_)

The voice made a point I soon realized. Since Elias had appeared, not once had she fully allowed us to step into battle. Most of the time, she commanded us to step back, not jump in.

So...did every single attack she took...she took it for us?

(_"The others may not see this clearly. Humans have a problem of distinguish complex behaviours as simple vices like egotism and distrust, something I've seen it so common in other races. And yet, you have defied that concept. I have watched and monitored over you long enough to know you are not a 'savage'. That is why I understand who you are._

_...I wish there was more I could do. I wish that you could have been a little more introspective about yourself and everyone... Maybe I wouldn't have to assume the worst prognostication and prepare this speech... I would already be making tea and waiting you to come back... But those, I expect are unfeasible now... Even expecting you to walk through those doors...is an impossible hope."_)

A moment of silence hung, like the voice was trying to collect his words and composure altogether with all of his best.

(_"So...I do not plan to step down after everything and go into hiding. I will not accept this reassignment. I will continue my service even after the preparations are done. Let the Yeerks try but I will not go down easy without a fight,"_) the voice declared, sounding more motivated. (_"As much as you dislike the idea of someone fighting for you, I will decline that request. As I have done in aiding you, I shall continue on for you and everyone else."_)

The voice then gave a satisfied sigh.

"Wait," Rachel uttered anxiously, begging the voice to listen.

(_"I know this is too late now. But I have read that you humans have a perception which even speaking to the dead, words can still be delivered... A very optimistic race, indeed."_)

"Stop! Listen!" Rachel's hands lunged at the helmet and shook it frantically. "She's still alive! Elias is still alive! She's not dead!"

Again, the voice heard nothing.

(_"...I am grateful to have served you during these moments to the very end."_)

"Please! Whoever you are, hear us! Elias' not dead! She can be saved! Please! Hear us! She's here! She's right here with us!"

(_"Thank you for everything and know this. I will be alright from now on. Do not have to worry anymore."_)

Rachel's eyes watered. "Please! Please...!"

(_"May Tajeliski find you, my dear friend... Goodbye...Elias Vanguard."_)

And with that, the call ended. White noise continued for a minute before it was completely silent. And that silence became a dreadful dead feeling.

"...Idiot. "

We wheeled back, seeing Elias having awoken in the stall and staring up to the ceiling. She remained emotionless as always but for some reason, her eyes were slightly different. Not at all offended by her ally's words but...

I think she was moved.

"Call your friend back!" Rachel hollered, bringing the helmet to Elias.

Elias faintly directed her eyes to the helmet.

"He can help you, right? He said it! You got to call him back!"

Weakly, Elias took the helmet but instead just glanced at it for several seconds.

I had thought she was probably using her technology in whatever manner it was supposed to be used. Telepathic, sending thoughts, something. Whatever it was to call back that contact of hers.

"...I am sorry, friend," Elias started. "And goodbye."

Out of the blues, Elias raised the helmet as high as possible with her left robotic arm. And slammed it to the ground.

We stared shocked. Horrified. As she pounded the helmet again and again, the orange screen cracking till it broke out into shards.

"Stop!" Rachel cried. "**Stop it!**"

She dashed up and threw her arms around Elias' beating arm. But she couldn't stop her. Jake hurried to help her, try and stop Elias from destroying the only source of help.

The only person who could save her.

But Elias kept banging. Again and again. Dents formed and neon lights flickered dead.

With a final toss, she halted it at the wall for good measure.

And that was it. Our only source of saving Elias. Gone. Smashed to a piece of junk.

Elias stayed unaffected, steeled at her action. She simply laid back.

"WHY! ?" Rachel screamed at her angrily. "Why did you do that! ? You needed an antidote! That person could have helped you!"

"There is no antidote. The supply has already been used," Elias coldly explained.

"No..." Cassie gasped.

"This is for the best."

(_W-Wait. You're really going...?_) I couldn't continue. Saying that Elias was willing to accept her impending demise.

Elias said nothing.

Rachel grounded her teeth, irritated at seeing Elias care less of her situation. "There is someone out there! Someone who's your friend! Your ally! And you're just going to let yourself die! ? Don't you want to be saved! ?"

Rachel heavily panted, waiting for an answer to come from Elias. The moment hung tensely, ticking by as Elias just stared up to the ceiling with no concern or atonement to her action.

"...I have always wanted to be saved a long time ago," Elias broke the silence. "I have wanted that since that one night. As a child, I had wanted someone, anyone, to open my cage and free me from the Yeerks. But no one has for almost one and a half decades."

If I was a human, my eyes would bug wide like everyone else's. David did say Elias was a Controller.

But for nearly twenty years? And a child at that?

This was...Elias' past she was revealing. No, what was supposed to happen in the past.

"Not even the children I've seen in my vision...came to save me. I eventually grew up...thinking I had already been beyond saving. And there came one point in my life that I was rescued...not by you...ironically, by a Yeerk," she stated. "And when I personally met the very people from my dreams in the original timeline...

..._I started __**hating**__ you_."

All of a sudden, Elias' tone changed at the last part of her sentence. When we looked at her, confused, she was glaring back at us.

There was...so much hatred.

"You damn spoiled brats."

Her insult was soft, tired but angry. It didn't hurt us but it did make us frightened. It made us try to think what we did wrong...

"Do you think I don't know anything about you? Do you think I know so little that you can treat me as ignorant about certain things? That I haven't faced just as much pain as you have in this war and in yourselves?" Elias uttered softly. "I've met you before and there is nothing different between now and back then."

We were reeling our minds to figure out what we did to make Elias so angry.

"Do not differentiate us because of age, knowledge or experience. Do not assume that I don't know better! I know enough from the dreams, what I've seen and what I've endured for my life, to know who you are. A bunch of irritating two-faced self-centred kids."

"Ok, now that's taking too far-" Marco snapped but was immediately shut down by an icy glare.

Elias continued her criticism. "I know you weren't given a choice from the start. The burden was on you before you had a say. Turn your back on the world and everything around you would be gone. I know that because I've experienced that. But what angers me is that in your righteous charge to free humanity, you are just as blind as a bat to see what is right and wrong."

She wheeled to Jake and he jerked back.

"I have given praise to you for your leadership," Elias pointed. "But that is as far as it can go."

"What?" Jake uttered confusedly.

"You have used it well but you have also abused it," Elias snapped. "How many times have you told yourself your decision is the right one and never looked back at it with second thoughts to the consequences? How many times have your leadership been tested and you have stubbornly not learnt anything after all that?"

Jake's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait a minute-"

"Tell me, when was ever a time you have never thought of any solutions but one before you met me? At no costs, even?"

Jake didn't answer back but clearly on his face, Elias had struck him down as if she was able to pry into him.

"Not once have you truly accepted the consequences. You've neglected your position many times, easily sending your friends out to death to clean up the job. Make it easier and do it quicker so you can go home and forget about it. And if someone is outside of the group or someone beyond reach, that's a better lackey for you, isn't it? Use them without having to sacrifice you and your friends, am I right?"

She nailed him on the spot, making him lower his head in shame, especially how painfully true she was. There were times I felt like questioning Jake on some matters.

I wondered grimly. If Elias had met us before...

...Was she used by Jake as well?

"Do not try to contradict me. You can't answer that question," Elias spat irritably.

She then turned to Marco.

"Always seeking the bigger picture. Not caring what happens in the long run. Small little things don't matter. You're full of it!"

Marco gulped.

"The end justifies the means, doesn't it? So how small was a thing when the girl ran away from the start? How little did it matter to you until you realize it mattered to you a lot? Just like her deceased friend."

"You-!" He glared angrily and uneasily at her. She had to pick on that topic about Roxanne.

"Who is to blame for all those misfortunates? The Yeerks taking away your mother? Screwing your childhood? Or how life is so unfair that one girl behind you in class dies? It's much easily to put blame on the Yeerks and take revenge but it's harder when you have nothing to blame for what happened to her and the girl. You're just contradicting yourself."

The rage faded from his face and he backed away, the words sinking into him.

"'For the greater cause?' Your idea of that is nothing but a manipulated perfect model, not a cause. You don't know what a greater cause is."

"O-Of course, we do!" he yelled back defensively. "We're the only ones who give a heck about stopping this invasion! We want to save everyone! What have you been doing all this time? You've never approached us ever until now! What do you have to say about that! ?"

"...You ordered me not to."

Marco's eyes bugged out. "E-Excuse me?"

"You..." Elias thought for a deep moment. "The 'original' Marco commanded me not to meet any of you."

Marco's face immediately told us he wanted it to be a joke. That in the future, where Elias came from, it was 'he' who told her that.

"The big picture of finding a candidate and leading her to you. The small matter that I wasn't to confront you or do any small changes to the past. That is my reason why I hadn't approach you for a long time."

The sheer irony really slapped him. And Elias' disappointment to him made it worse.

"Nothing is clear from point A to point B, is it?" she asked.

Marco stayed quiet.

Elias turned to Rachel. "Out of all, the most ignorant would have to be you. Nothing but a mindless tool for everybody. Your reasons are just as dull as everyone else's. You're not fighting for a cause. You just want the rush. And that recklessness is an ideal method. Everyone picks you for the bloodiest job. And you don't do a damn thing to reject that!"

Rachel also cowered back, unsure what to do or react back.

"You see yourself as fit for that job because if anyone takes it, they'd have it over their shoulders. That's only half of it," Elias hissed. "It's a better chance that if you could die from that, no one has to deal with your nature anymore."

I wanted this to stop. That was taking it too far now.

"You see yourself in me, don't you?" Elias asked harshly. "An example of a 'dark side'? Don't make me amused. We are nothing alike."

Rachel jumped nervously from the last sentence.

"You had chances to change. You will have more later. But no matter what, you're too naïve to realize them and turn away. Nothing but a deceived foolish instrument, even by your own dark personality."

(_Hey! Don't you dare say that about Rach-_)

"And you."

Elias cut me off for my turn. And this time, I felt like I wasn't facing a person. No, not that.

I wasn't facing a human.

"You hide from everything. From your human self as well. Deluded yourself in your self-pity without even attempting anything more. Because that's your only escape from reality. A venal pathetic effort."

(_What?_)

"You believe you have no control of who you are. That's a lie. It's sometimes better being a hawk than dealing with humans, isn't it?"

I wanted to tell her she was wrong. That she didn't know better. I had problems. I didn't have parents. I found out I had an Andalite father, who I saw died before I even learned that. I got struck as hawk because I stayed too long!

But before I could shout those words, I noticed that they were about the same reasons as Kelly's. As Elias'. No parents. No one to turn to with so much on your mind.

Losing yourself in a suffocating world.

Elias...became far worse than me. And she was human. Not a _nothlit_.

I didn't say anything. Because I'd be lying.

"You have not fully experienced what it's like to not be a human and still live it. For your entire life."

I lowered my head. Anymore and it'd be right through my shoulders. I'd rather want that.

Elias' attention was then on Ax but unlike us, he puffed up. He wasn't going let criticism get to him.

(_Whatever you have to say, I will not listen._)

"Really? A true Andalite warrior. That's what you boast to yourself," Elias mocked. "So fond of being an idol to your people and yet, you are torn between humans and them."

(_I am not disillusioned. I know my place._)

"Heh!" Elias angrily muttered. "And yet many times, you are so committed to victory, to ridding the Yeerks from even the history of Andalites at the cost of humanity. We are weak feeble sentient beings before you crashed to Earth. Simple vicious animals in a zoo exhibit. Funny thing, here I am. A human using part-Andalite technology."

Ax scowled. His tail shook, almost ready to put Elias by the throat. (_You may have helped us many times but anymore and I __will__ silence you._)

"Huh. Says the Andalite threatening his so-called 'new friend'. Never dreamed that girl would be me, did you?" she nailed it, making Ax at first surprised, then even angrier. "I am unchangeable but I am still able to recall the girl's new memories as my own."

The tail gradually lowered with agony.

"Like I said, you're torn. No clear idea to choose. While both races fight the same enemy, there will always be stubbornness that one is superior to the other. I've already had my fair shares with you Andalites. Loyalty is nothing outside your kind."

(_Don't dare talk about my people-_)

"Your people. My people. The same pride. Had you had no values here, you'd easily turn away and jump back to the action. You'd never have considered that girl your 'friend'. Many times, you are internally conflicted from speaking secrets to your human friends."

(_Now, see here-_) Ax shouted, stomping forward.

"How many times did you want to tell that girl your secret?"

That stopped him in his track.

"And how many times has "Andalite Law" been the reason why you couldn't say anything? Helplessly watching her spin out of control just because you couldn't tell her. You are just the same as your human friends. You have no clear cause. The main thing you're protecting is your own honor. The girl is just a 'second priority'."

Ax's four eyes looked at her as if she was crazy to assume that. The tail blade was twisting to stop her from speaking.

"You fear disappointment from your people if you chose humans over them on matters like that."

With wide eyes, Ax was invasive to hear that, like she read him clear as a book.

"The same goes from your friends if you did the other way."

Ax sunk his head, not denying what she said.

"Don't tell me what 'loyalty' is to you."

Elias' glare aimed for Cassie next. This time, darker than before.

"And there's you," Elias spat. "You have the nerve to push your ideas into others and yet you cannot see how much of a hypocrite you are. You tell yourself war isn't as unpretentious as you believe. That there is a peaceful way without violence. A naïve and stupid perspective! You see the violence as depraved but instead you're simply running away as a coward so you can be free with no blood on your hands!"

Cassie trembled at the response. She was getting a reproach worse than ours.

The dark expression also frightened her.

"Pass the baton to someone else. Let the burden be on them so you can go free as a saint. Free from repentance. You call yourself a pacifist but you are nothing but a dangerous manipulator, using morals as your weapon 'for the sake of protecting your innocence'. A guilt-free road."

"Y-You're wrong," Cassie debated. "My intentions-"

"There is nothing innocent about your intentions!"

_BAM!_

Elias had snapped. She swung her fist to the wall of the stall hard in frustration and anger. It may not have been powerful with her mechanical one, maybe bashing a hole into the wood but it was enough to feel like she really had hit Cassie physically.

Cassie whimpered, beyond terrified as Elias stared her down ominously.

"Don't even question where _my_ morals lie," Elias jeered. "You have no right to make assumptions that I am a murderer and you are a righteous person. You are not my judge."

The balled hand gradually dropped but Elias didn't withdraw her glare.

"I despised you the most."

She stared, shocked. Never expecting a person to come up and say she hated someone like her, the good-natured Cassie.

"I have never forgiven you for many things you've done in the Original. I don't intend on telling what."

Cassie directed her sad, hurt gaze down to the floor, squeezing her shaking arms.

I had the same thought as everyone else did. We wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"You proudly tell yourselves of how novel your ethics or pragmatism are for the sake of saving Earth but you have no idea what are your goals or consequences in this war. Those visions I've had and the moments I've met with your 'originals', I learned plenty enough to get sick of it. To know full well that if I didn't step in like I did before, that girl you've been protecting would have died! If I hadn't broken protocol, you'd repeat the same mistakes again," Elias scolded. "That is why I never told you to fight David. That is why I told you all to step back and survive. Because I knew exactly what you would have done and not with any vision. You would easily fall into his trap."

"Trap?" Jake repeated confused.

"Ask yourself. Do you absolutely think his main agenda had been the girl all this time?"

I thought back. Since the start, Kelly had been David's focus.

"He could have killed her at any given time. He could have killed you. He could have stopped me from succeeding."

True. Any given time, David could have done so with us. With Kelly. But didn't.

"Think. Threatening the girl, pushing her to the Yeerks. What was he gaining from all that?"

I didn't get it. David was gaining nothing. He kept on hammering after her like she was a toy.

...No. I was wrong. And I slowly realized that.

"She was merely a reason. Nothing but an attraction to lure you."

"You mean, David went after Kelly...because he expected that we'd come after her?" Marco blurted out.

Elias nodded.

"He knew she went to your school. He knew she is my present. And even if she had very little connection to you, he knew that you wouldn't hesitate to protect someone with an ability that can predict the future. A powerful advantage, even to the Yeerks. That was a risk David predicted you wouldn't turn away from."

I was feeling more and more terrible at where this was going.

"Then...he wanted us to kill him?" Rachel uttered appallingly with wide horrid eyes.

"Yes..." Elias replied. "David knew you just as he knew your original selves. So he knew how what to push. He expected that if he taunt you enough, threaten your lives enough, he'd get you to murder him. How close were you all thinking that you'd have to do a last result?"

The idea...it had crossed our minds. Many times.

David was David. Someone we knew. Someone who had nearly told our secret. A threat to our lives no matter how you see it.

"If you had killed him, you would only regret it. And he wanted that."

We glanced at Elias with disbelief.

"He wanted to break you by having you kill him."

I was horrified. David had such a powerful twisted motive that none of us, except Elias had foreseen. And he had nearly played us right into that trap...if not for Elias.

He almost succeeded. Maybe…he did just before he died.

How far in the deep end would we had gone if we had really killed David? Right there in the clearing.

Worse, it was either us or Elias who had to kill him. And Elias made the choice.

"How was I supposed to let you," Elias continued crossly. "When I knew what the outcome would be? You wouldn't hesitate to do what he anticipated. Not the way you are now. Here I am, seeing the same things happening like a broken record. And while you stubbornly whine and sweep away your own faults to hide them, you almost allow yourself to be food for the lion."

One by one, we hunched back, ashamed.

It was like...we were getting scolded. For our terrible, disfigured, dark sides that Elias has seen. A lot better and clearer than we have.

When did we change so heavily?

What happened to us?

Why...has everything become so foggy all of a sudden?

"...And then finally, there's that girl."

The tension seemed to dull for a bit. We all turned to Elias, finding her with a strange saddened face.

"Always stupid and naïve to think that someone will save her. Someone will end the nightmares for her...when they never do. And yet, she still believes that by closing herself up or running away...she can actually save people from them. She fears them because she can't understand them but she fears them more because of what they can do.

Helpless. Lost. Trying to reach out to the children in her visions not just to be saved but also save them... Even if no one can hear her... And the more she feels unable to, the more destructible she becomes to herself. Pushing herself beyond the limits...just to save them. Not because of personal reasons or 'it's the right thing to do' or agendas... It's because she wants to."

I was surprised to hear that.

"She wants...to grab their hand and pull them out. Tell them it's alright. There's another way to win the war and not to lose hope. She wants to steer them away from the wrong path and point to another direction to fight. She wants no one to lose their way as easily as she had lost hers. She wants to save them from their darkest hours and help them find a light. The one thing she doesn't want is anyone to live through the pain and burden she has felt for her entire life..."

I slowly reflected on this. That...was very much true about Kelly. After all I've seen, she'd put herself in danger willingly just to protect anyone. And there was no reason why she did it. She just did.

The same was said about Elias. She was revealing us both Kelly's desires and hers.

Even after hating us or the other 'us', after telling us how much she despised us, angry that we hadn't come to rescue her...

She still wanted to save us.

"A childish anticipative wish...that all of us want..."

Elias let out a heavy deep sigh.

"...She's still me..."

Elias glanced down as if she had realized something that we couldn't see.

"...When the girl decides to go back in time...cut your ties with her."

The room grew still. We glanced at Elias, not completely registering what she had just said. She was joking about that, right? But her cold serious expression told otherwise.

She meant it. She really meant it.

"W-What?" Jake uttered.

"Cut your ties," Elias repeated.

"W-Wait, hang on. You're kidding, right?" Marco droned, slowly panicking.

Elias' cold expression said otherwise. She was serious.

"N-No," Cassie whimpered. "You can't be serious. You're accepting to die here! And you are saying Kelly has to go back when she grows up! ?"

"You have no choice. Cut your ties with her when the time comes."

"Choice? Choice! ?" Rachel shouted. "So does Kelly! She doesn't have a choice! How are we supposed to accept that! ? How is Kelly! ? She has to go through everything! And you expect her to just walk through like it's nothing! ?"

"And who do you expect to do the exact same things I've done in the past? There is no one else who fits my role, except myself. If nothing is done, the result will be dangerous. For you, for her and for everyone."

"T-There has to be another way-" Marco pleaded.

"There **is** no other way."

Suddenly, in a fit of rage, Ax's tail whipped around Elias' neck, quickly lifted her up and slammed her to the wall at the back of the stall.

"Ax!" Cassie yelled.

Ax directed four angry eyes at Elias. But she was unfazed by an Andalite's arrogance. Or being picked up and thrown like a ragdoll.

(_We will __**not**__ abandon Kelly!_) he stated.

"If you do not allow her to go, there were be dire con-"

(_Be quiet! Do not tell us what to do!_) Ax shouted and the tail around Elias tightened. (_All this time, you've told us we had to protect her! And now you are ordering us to turn our backs on her! ?_)

"There is no point in saving her when that day comes. She has to be m-"

(_No! No! Be quiet! You have no right! No right to order us that! We won't send Kelly back to relive your experiences!_)

"Because she's your new friend?" Elias asked. "Unpredicted of an Andalite to have a selfish desire. Or even to the point of sheltering a human he cares so much."

(_S-Shut up!_) Ax hollered, a first time he was breaking character. His grip around her tightened but Elias didn't care at all. (_Shut up! Kelly does not deserve any of this! She is not a warrior! She's a special human! She is important! To everyone! To us! We won't let her go!_)

"If she doesn't be me, the time alteration will be reset. The Kelly you knew will never exist."

Ax's eyes widened to the brink, terrified. The others stared at Elias, baffled and shocked at what she meant.

"The memories you share with her will be expunged. You will never know that a girl named Kelly existed in the first place."

"No way," Marco gasped.

Chills ran down my spine at the thought. We would completely lose our memories about Kelly.

From the first few little encounters we've met to the recent and dramatic ones, all of those would be gone. I'd never have heard about Kelly during the first day of school. I'd never have known the side she had showed more to us days ago.

I couldn't even imagine what it would be like without her in our lives and with us completely oblivious that she ever existed before.

"Everything you and she have done will never happen, both good and bad. Preventing her from going into the past is simply sentencing her to nonexistence. It will also create a disastrous time paradox, an endless one. There will be no Kelly. Only me. And I would still have to do the alteration all over again. This will go and go without any ending, unless she chooses otherwise."

It was a frightful thought that it made me wondering when time travel became so complex. A loop that would keep on going with no end, worse than being removed from our memories.

I doubt it would possible to repair it once the damage was done.

"One day, she will have to make that choice. With or without your consent. And she will go to the past. Everything that has happened will be set in stone," Elias explained. "That is why you cannot interfere with her decision. You have to turn away and let go when that happens."

Everyone had different expressions but we all had the same idea. This was a risk too big that we couldn't step in but at the same time, we were conflicted, biting lips and shaking fists. Wanting to shout that we couldn't let Kelly go through with it in the future.

But we knew. There is no choice at all but to sentence Kelly through the same predicaments Elias has been through.

"It will only make it easier for all of you. Including her."

Easier? How could that be easy? We protected Kelly from Yeerks and even David. Now we've learned the harsh fact we'd lose her later on. One day, when we are all adults, we'd have to turn our backs away and pretend it's nothing as Kelly time-travels back and die in the past!

It wasn't right. But there was nothing we could possibly think of to do: either risk stopping Kelly and lose her altogether or let her go and lose her in the past.

That was just...unfair.

Ax eventually let go of Elias and she dropped down onto the ground. All four eyes glared intensely at her but she disregarded them, caring less to concede the anger he had towards her.

(_...You monster._)

Elias' glance slowly ascended to Ax.

"Ax-" Cassie tried to stop him but it was too late.

(_...You dared lash at us one by one for our faults and yet you are the one being the hypocrite,_) Ax hissed. (_You are crueller than any of us._)

Just as he said that, Elias lowered her eyes down and Ax quickly realized he had made a mistake. A mistake he could never take back. He backed away, mortified at what he done.

I knew why. After all, he had just said that to a future self of Kelly.

"Crueller," Elias repeated, her shoulders sinking down. "Yes...I couldn't have thought of a better word."

"...Elias..." Jake started uneasily. "Is everything David said...true?"

Elias remained silent, not daring to answer the dreadful question straight away.

Jake persisted, his tone for the first time scared. "Is that...how it's all going to end?"

"...I am unauthorised to say anything...but...I don't know," Elias admitted. "I don't know what's going to happen. I can't give you a straight answer. I can't help you save yourself. I can't tell you to accept what he said... This is something that one day, you will have to decide your choices. Something you will have to carry forever."

The barn fell quiet.

"Change..."

Slowly, somehow the feeling of shame dissolved as we looked at Elias with puzzlement.

"It is an important part of human nature. People need change in order to survive in this world. It goes the same for even the Andalites, Yeerks and every other race. Without it, we will cease from existing.

I have been unable to change for nine whole years. I have been forcing myself to survive this long for the sake of protecting you and that child. Striving to make sure that my mission was completed to the end...and more. But during my time here...I have not changed. I remain as still Elias Vanguard, not as who I originally was. Not as the girl. Not my own person. Because of that, I cannot continue any longer in this timeline.

I have often tried to escape my own prison. I've even taken the barrel to my head many times to end it."

I twitched from my perch. I just imagined her attempting to do that. Just to end her tormenting nightmare.

"But I never do pull the trigger. Not because I could regenerate...but because I didn't want to leave without setting things right."

She glanced at us with obscured but obvious meaningfulness.

"I am not a hero. I am not saint or a sinner. I am not a glorified person who can shield you from this madness or end this war. I am just a selfish human who wants nothing more than to have normal life but can't because of who I am now. This is my punishment for that self-interest."

A normal life... That was what anyone of us wanted the most. A normal life to turn to and drop all of this we've been through into someone else's hands. With parents that should have been there.

Because of that, I understood Elias better. She was just like us.

"Just as I have done for my selfishness, you've done the same for yours. Your beliefs, your goals, your desires. Eventually...that will be your downfall. And that's something you cannot turn away and pretend it's nothing." Elias then sighed deeply, breaking the tension further. "I cannot ask you to change. It's who you are. It's what makes you 'you'. You may hate each other because of those small things about yourself. But that is simply just one of 'yous'. All of 'yous' are a part of who you really are to yourselves and to this world."

More than one 'yous'... I've never actually thought of it that way.

The human self is me. The hawk self is still me. I just ignored more of my human self.

"Your actions may make each other distrustful. You may blame on others for pushing those choices. You may even do the same to the girl."

I ruffled uneasily. I didn't want to think that far ahead even if it was the cold truth. It wasn't uncommon for us not see the same light sometimes and during the worst moments of our lives, we ended up bickering to each other and making it far dangerous.

If that was to be the same case for Kelly, I didn't want that.

I actually didn't want her to hate us because of that.

"As much as I want to tell you that if the day comes, choose differently, I cannot. There are too many variables to go so wrong in altering time. This is your choice alone and I cannot influence the outcome. I cannot take back what I've said. I cannot say nothing of how I truly feel about you children. I will not say I'm sorry for what I've said."

I couldn't blame Elias for stating the painful facts to us. No matter how bad the truth was, Elias was doing what she believed was right.

I think we needed to hear her to yell at us like that.

"I, however, can only say this."

Elias straightened herself up, the emotion in her eyes hardening into a forthright and beseeching look.

"Don't be like me."

Those four words, spoken from a person like Elias, who has endured so much, more than all of us put together and been crashed, stunned us and stirred something inside.

They were meaningful. Frightening. Truthful. Heroic. Pitiful. Pleading. And so much more. Both right...and wrong.

We said nothing. We didn't blurt her that we'd change the future, even ourselves. We would not let our dark 'selves' take over us and blind us. That from now on, we were going to do things different. We weren't going to let David get to us, even from the grave.

But in the end, we would only be lying to ourselves.

One day, for sure, we will die. Whether it's by old age or this war. Or even ourselves or each other. Even more so, tomorrow, we could die. One day, after this war, we'd cheer together or part ways.

What makes it worse that for us, it's just a possibility. But for Kelly, it's a must.

There was no denying it. There was nothing that we could do to change it. We can't joke that it won't happen.

One day, Kelly will decide. She will become Elias.

And she will end up in this very stall, accepting her fate...

Do we even have the right to say we are lucky that we could change our future from here on out...but do nothing for Kelly's?

Moreover...it may be because of us, our 'originals', we were what pushed Elias to be her own person. To accept her end. In the...original timeline. That was a depressing thought that we would be doing the same on Kelly once she wakes up. Make her just as angry to us as Elias was just minutes ago and shouted out the truth.

Just because...we're 'us'.

An ironic...and painful wake-up call.

"Respice post te."

The heavy grimness was suddenly broken by something Elias had spoken out. I think it was latin. She glanced at us with something mild in her emotionless eyes. Something meaningful.

"Hominem te esse memento. Memento mori... 'Look behind you. Remember that you are but a man. Remember your mortality'."

As those words slowly sank in us, Elias then rose up from the stalk and feebly walked, first to Rachel. One hand up to cup her cheek and the other wiping off the dried tears from Rachel's face. Elias eyed her steadily with a mellowed glance before she moved to Cassie.

Cassie was about to move, anxious about Elias' condition but Elias stopped her by grabbing her hands and holding them tight. They had been shaking terribly before. I could tell Cassie had it the hardest and so did Elias.

Again, Elias stared at her with that mellowed calm glance until the trembles stopped and Cassie was relaxed. She then let go and moved to Marco. Marco's body shallowly cringed as he drew eye contact away. But Elias got his attention when she placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. Once he saw eye to eye, he settled down.

She wheeled to Jake and raised a hand to him, waiting for a handshake from him. Jake was reluctant, his eyes switching from the hand to her eyes in confusion if it was alright. After all, he had just been scolded and now this. Slowly, Elias did the first move: taking his hand and cupping it in both her hands. Jake gazed at her with surprise but eventually, it set his mind at rest.

Next, it was Ax's turn. Immediately, he trotted back awfully just as Elias calmly approached. She raised a hand to his cheek and he trembled back at the touch. Elias persisted and strangely was doing some sort of ritual by rubbing her wrist from one cheek to the other, under the eyes.

The same ritual Kelly had always done, wiping a person's mouth clean with a sleeve. Only...wiping off invisible tears. And Ax gradually realized that.

Once that was done, it was me. My turn.

I could have morph into a human but Elias gave me no chance. She simply approached me and raised a hand to me. On the stake of hay, I was close to her level. Elias oddly placed a hand over my head. Was she really trying to pet me?

But slowly...I realized that she wasn't treating me as some animal. For some reason, the action was more...human.

Like right there, I was standing as myself. As human Tobias. Getting a pat from Elias like a parent praising or comforting a child.

I wasn't an animal to her.

The things Elias did for each of us... They were oddly something unnatural, something we'd never expect Elias to do.

But it was something Kelly would.

An odd sign of interaction, only this time with no words or a wide smile. Just a small touch telling us it was alright.

Yet it made a tremendous emotional difference.

Elias may be emotionless, unable to bring out a comforting smile and break out of the hardened shell, but for some reason, there was something communicating out from her cold expression alone. Trying to pierce through and tell me what her true feelings really were.

She wasn't angry anymore. She wasn't expecting us to do more or change right away. She didn't want us to be afraid of what's to come and be in regret forever.

Instead, to acknowledge ourselves.

We had to be stronger when the time would come. Not just that supposed time but the time that Kelly would wake up and meet us personally, and the time that Elias would be gone.

And most of all, when the time Kelly would leave the future for the past...

Elias stepped back and continued lecturing. "Remember what I've said. Remember not to lose sight so easily. These words are your methodology to trust. If you lose your way, go back to those words. These words will guide you to entrust each other and people outside. No enemy of mine knows those words. So hold onto them. That appointed day is too far away to worry."

Was it? When did we have to worry before the day would come? I didn't want to expect we'd do before then? Go back to normal lives? Back to fighting Yeerks?

Back to whatever we've always been doing, before and after we knew about the invasion?

"Don't worry now. Live. Survive. With whatever time you have left, do it to the fullest intent. That's all I want you children to do after I'm gone. You need each other more than anything from now on."

I felt my heart sink down to the pits. Elias was still intending not to be saved.

She was really going to allow herself to die.

"You're going to need it since the girl ran away again."

"What?" Jake muttered with surprise but Elias didn't answer as she laid back down in the stall.

"She ran! ? Again! ?" Marco shouted. "What is with Kelly and running! ?"

"Tobias, you quickly look for her. We'll follow you."

(_R-Right!_) I took off.

I wasn't sure...what was going to happen next. Even if Kelly was gone again, we'd have to find her no matter what.

But...after that...

How should I deal...with facing Kelly...and Elias' death?

I didn't know...what to do.

* * *

_I watched as the four children and Andalite morph into birds and fly off to search for the girl. Their Chee friend went to clean up the equipment. Only the __**estreen**__ remained, trying to make it as contented for me as possible._

_A pointless effort...but I didn't protest._

_She constantly made glances at me. Most of the time, she looked away, afraid that I'd turn to her and notice. I already did, though. _

_The __**estreen**__ didn't know how to react. How to convince me that I was wrong earlier on all accounts. _

_It was harder on her to talk to someone, a grown adult of a child she knew in school. Broken. Fallen. Suffering. A constant reminder that the future she expected wasn't going to be bright and sunny._

_She shouldn't have to fear... It was simply a possibility...not a fact._

_I was now thinking everything I have done weren't teaching the children to stand. To resist. But I couldn't expect them to drop their faults in an instant._

_You learn as you grow... I am that sad example._

_The barn door creaked open, catching the __**estreen's**__ attention. However, it was simply the girl's dog coming in._

"_Horatio, what are you doing here?" she called. "You were looking for Kelly, too, weren't you?"_

_The __**estreen**__ gave him a pat before turning to the empty bowl of water she had used to cool me down. She then sadly eyed me._

"_I'll get more water."_

_I said nothing back and she left. I listened to her footsteps until they faded off into the distance._

"_...So you're going to lecture me now?" I asked. "I've said my peace... Now it's up to them to take the ropes again. Accept their shadows and start putting on better personas."_

_(...Was it worth it? Pushing yourself so far just to make a point to them? You've frightened them...)_

"_Children are children. They get easily scared of the unknown."_

_(Yes, but you've forced them to see a lot in one go. That was a harsh thing to do.)_

"_No one told me I couldn't give my opinion about how I feel...I mean 'felt'...about them." I gave a small pathetic laugh. "I did see them as heroes a long time ago...hoping they would one day come and get me out of that cage."_

_(...It never happened?)_

_I then shook my head._

"_I even begged that someone would hear me to go to the construction site...and save a dying Andalite before it was too late... Childish...naive. Hopeful. Nothing but lies to myself. I eventually saw...just what they really were."_

_I still remember the day clearly. Freed from being a Controller and was brought to the Animorphs by another Yeerk: the very Yeerk who saved me._

_But when I gained back my control...when I learned more about them, I coldly learned the truth._

_There are no such things as heroes._

_That...was what made me turn away from their stretched out hands. That was what made me fight alone. That was what made me think...I was beyond saving by anyone else._

_Even I thought...I couldn't save myself._

"_Sad excuses for being supermen...and I'm one of them too. I've not done much that was for everyone's sake. I just made it more complicated... Now I have to pay for it."_

_Silence. Well, I did not expect him to reply back._

_This was coming to the end of the road._

"_Do you plan on leaving? I have told you before. I am not holding you back."_

_(...Kelly would only want Horatio. Not me. She doesn't even know me. And I doubt...)_

_The silence hung again._

"'_Time heals everything...'," I said. "I used to think those obtuse proverbs were just worthless motivational speech... But...they work better to other people."_

_(And that can apply to me? Doubtful...)_

"_The time will come when that boy of yours will ask questions. He's going to know. Whether you come out of your hiding place or not. They'll all know. They'll learn about everything. And more."_

_(The reasons behind this alteration...)_

_I nodded._

"_...So...after I'm gone, will you continue watching them? The road is going to be harder for them from here on out."_

_(For moral support and maybe a mascot? That is all I can do right now anyway.)_

_Humour... I can never understand it. Especially when it comes out of him or any of his people in a failed attempt... But I guess it has its values in breaking the tension._

"_...Watch them...for their sake. Your sake. Everyone else's sake. And mine..."_

_(...I will. Always. I will... Does this have to be the way, Elias?)_

_The cruel question. Couldn't there have been another way out of the rabbit hole? A second way that everyone could come out happy with a smile._

_No... This time, there wasn't._

"_Only one can exist. There can't be two."_

_I was the one who predicted someone to go to the past and make one single change. I was the one who volunteered to be that someone and travel back._

_I knew the risks. The consequences. I knew that this was a suicide mission._

_This is a mission everyone knew that no one could go back to the future. _

_No one was to survive once completing it._

"_I've already made my choice. This time, there are no more options."_

_On cue, I heard footsteps. But it wasn't the __**estreen**__._

_...I lied. The girl didn't completely run away. _

_The sounds changed, from crunching grass to creaking boards. The footsteps grew louder and louder as the owner neared closer to the stall._

_And before me, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows, clutched fists at the sides and somewhat a struggling angry face, was the frightened girl I have been protecting for nine years._

_How much has changed since that very night. She looked nothing like the little girl I remembered. Nothing of me before I was a monster..._

_So...here we are. We have finally met...face to face._

_My thirteen year old self. _

_Kelly._

* * *

Vickie: DUM-DUM-DUUUUM! Ok enough of that joke.

I'm very sorry for taking longer than expected but here it is. The turning point you people have been waiting for. The meeting between Elias and Kelly. Original future and altered present. What's coming out of this isn't going to pretty but it isn't going to be bad. Bittersweet taste, I suppose.

I also hope that this chapter doesn't seem like it's ramming on the Animorphs hard. Yes, these are kids but remember, these are kids in war. We've read the books. There are three things: white, it goes right, black, it goes wrong or grey, somewhere in the middle. So Elias would be criticising them to the max on their distorted perception of this principle, including her present self. But in no way harsh or ridiculous or OOC. I also hope I've attacked (not dramatically) at the right faults cuz I was a little...unsure. :X

This is partly why I created Elias (oddly enough I had both OCs created at the same time but later on, decided to make them the 'same person') and also thanks to storytelling classes. She serves, as the mentor archetype – being the most experienced of them all. The Animorphs have never gotten someone as a strong mentor type as far as I've read in the books and always, they had to do things by themselves with no/little guidance. And as sad as it sounds, Elias stays as their mentor in this book for a short time.

This short time is what makes her weary. Not enough to teach them everything. Hence, she has to reinforce them to open their eyes. If she's gone before they do perceive clearly, they're alone again without guidance. The cycle will happen all over again.

Hence the talk. Hence the four words, "Don't be like me." These four words are going to be most powerful lesson to the Animorphs from now on.

Elias is a representation of the grim future, of how badly a human can be degraded beyond any fields like principles, logicality, realities, hopes and so much more, even sanity. She is the portrayal of what the Animorphs would become in persona and shadow, what they are going to be in last several books of the series and more so, she's the result created by the original Animorphs and following down their road. This will forever be in the young Animorphs' mind and Kelly's existence will constantly remind them to the end.

How this will affect the characters themselves, including Kelly, it's a little too early. I'm probably going too deep a topic like this but as far as I know, these things can be a double-edged sword. They may not fully change or be arrogant to change. We humans are that example, people. We have too much of a complicated conscious to accept things willingly. Whether truth or lie.

So how it's going end, we'll have to see. In the next chapter. I'm sorry! :S

I'll cya all there!

PS. I really wish I could have made this shorter than 12000 words. But I'm giving up. :/

Oh and btw, DO NOT COME AFTER ME FOR ELIAS CRITICIZING THE ANIMORPHS! I'M NOT TALKING BAD ABOUT THEM! –cowers under bedsheet-


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Parting Ways

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Parting Ways**

_**The Analogs of Elias Vanguard**_

_My other self. An image of what I could have become if I wasn't captured by the Yeerks nine years ago. A completely different person that even I wouldn't believe it to be true. And yet...there she stood being as real as everything around me._

_I was the only one unreal in this world._

"_Who are you?" she demanded with those crossed eyes. _

_I said nothing, just merely blinked. _

_She began to look irritated with every passing minute of silence. _

"_Who are you! ?"_

_She was in rage and almost breaking into tears, yet trying her best to keep them all in. But I could tell. This was the first time she had ever experienced it before._

_After all, because of me, her world was turned upside down. All because I changed the past._

_And now...it was time for to tell her the truth._

"_Do you...really want to know?" I spoke weakly. "Once you know...you can never return to your normal life... Is that the price you want to pay?"_

_She kept on glaring silently until she gave her answer. _

"_My life's never been normal. Ever."_

_I let a few minutes pass by, watching her. Yes. The irony was there. Even if she was different from me...she still had it. The same fortitude there. The same stubbornness. And yet...it made me wonder._

_Was it really the same? Or was it...stronger?_

_Did...she become stronger than me?_

_I took a slow and deep breath. "I am you."_

_She looked at me with a sense of defiance, believing I was but lying. The three words didn't sink in her yet, not until she stared endlessly with those eyes._

_My eyes._

_...So it has begun. My meeting with my younger self. I should feel pitiful of myself but somehow I am not. I was rather thankful for this meeting._

_But my time is short. It won't be long before I lose consciousness. The overdose will slowly destroy my vital organs and paralyze my muscles._

_It would be a slow but painless fatality. Nonetheless, I am contented. To be here, to have my life end in this peaceful atmosphere and not on the cold and lonesome battlefield._

_And most of all, to finally have this conversation with my thirteen-year-old self. _

_She had to have this talk. She had to know as much as I could tell her before my very last seconds. She had to listen and hopefully recover from the old fears and the new one to come._

_She had to move on..._

_...This would be my last analog..._

* * *

**Cassie**

I stared aimlessly at the water rushing from the faucet to the bowl. A lot of things were on my mind and the horrid feeling inside me wasn't helping.

'I despised you the most'. The words were repeating in my head over and over again.

I never expected to hear those words. Not from someone like Elias. When she said, I was wondering. What did I do wrong? Then I realized it wasn't something I had done now or before. And the more she spitted those vile words, the more I wanted to cover my ears.

Tell her to shut up. Tell her that wasn't me. Tell her she was wrong...

But I didn't.

Because she was right. Because a while ago, I had thought that with Elias around, things would get better. That the war would finally end after two years.

No, that wasn't entirely it... What I really had hoped was that we didn't need to fight anymore. That Elias could do the work in our place and deal with the Yeerks instead.

But after I learned about her and Kelly, after I've seen Elias fall and heard her upbraid at us, I realized how much of a horrible person I was.

Pass the baton to her. Make her continue to fight the war, not us.

No...not me. 'I' was selfish.

I wanted nothing to do with this war anymore. I wanted to go back to a peaceful life, without everyday thinking the Yeerks were doing some scheme like always. To get away from the violence.

And I was willing to quickly push Elias to do our job. The reasons were simple: she had done it before. She had the tools to do it. She was a better person to do it than anyone of us. She had already lost _everything_. She had nothing else to **lose**.

...When...did I start to think like this?

I was judging her. That meant I was also judging Kelly. I was...'happy' at the thought that there was someone else to take our burden off us.

That someone was dying in my barn. That someone was also running away somewhere in the woods, with her own problems to deal with.

That made me sick. Hideous.

When we found Kelly the last time, I vowed myself to save her in any way possible. The next thing I knew, I had thoughts of having Elias take care of the war for us. And that also meant Kelly too.

Kelly and Elias were the same person. And I was contradicting myself by easily thinking of casting the person I swore to help into the fight, all because I was sick of the fighting.

I...I felt ashamed for thinking of them. For being horrible behind Elias' and Kelly's backs.

I was nothing but a hypocrite...and I only realized that too late.

I felt the cold water splash onto my hands and realized the bowl was overflowing. A clear indication I had to go back to the barn.

I turned off the faucet but was reluctant to pick up the bowl and go. I was ashamed to face Elias again after that talk. Or even watch her as she would slowly die.

At the same time, I knew I was just being a coward.

Elias was right. On every account.

And because of us, she was going to pay for our faults.

All I could do was to make it a little better for her.

That was all I could do.

I hated myself. I hated this helpless and scared feeling. I even hated my supposed 'future' self. I almost thought of thinking that this was 'her' fault.

That meant it was mine too. Or...will be. For whatever I would do in the future.

But as much as I hated it, blaming something that never happened or complaining to yourself about this weakness wouldn't solve anything.

I picked up the bowl and slowly walked to the doors. I had to make the best of it. I had to prepare for the worst.

This was the least I could do for Elias.

"You're me?"

My hand stopped at the door. That voice...

That was Kelly's voice. Coming inside the barn.

I had only noticed the doors were ajar and realized to myself I had closed it before. But why was Kelly here? Elias said she had run off.

On the other hand, she just said. Not predicted. Not foresaw Kelly running away. Just only 'told' us.

Unless Elias lied to us. But why? To get Kelly alone?

I didn't enter the barn but I stayed by the door. I opened it just a little more and peered inside, seeing Kelly standing before Elias with Horatio beside her.

"How...How is that even possible? What? You're from the future or something?" Kelly asked.

"...In a matter of speaking...yes," Elias replied.

Kelly fiddled with the sides of her jacket, having a hard time believing but it didn't look like she could deny it either. After all, Elias looked like a grown-up version of her. The only differences were the short red hair and the emotionless façade.

"So...what happens now?" Kelly demanded wearingly. "You're going to tell me everything? Stop some important event from happening? Do something that will make me like...you? I mean...isn't that what happens with time-travelling? Like those old movies?"

"...Truth to told, I don't know," Elias admitted. "There was never a thing I ever thought of meeting you personally, face to face... I've already told you about the calling...but anything else, I don't even know what to say."

"You can start by telling me what's going on."

"...I am sorry. But I believe I'm not the person to ask. You know this."

Kelly's hands tightened.

"But you're me. You've seen those aliens. You're even fighting them. And that also means you've seen the dreams."

"Yes...and to this day, I've never forgotten any of them."

They fell quiet. It was an awkward feeling hanging in the air. It hung so thick that I thought I should go in rather than overhear them. But the idea also made me feel uneasy do it, walk right in between a woman from the future and her younger self.

So I simply stayed put and waited for something to happen.

"...You know what's odd? I feel like this isn't the first time we've met," Kelly told her. "Why?"

Elias looked at her with raised puzzled eyebrows.

"Mom...my mom always told me an elephant never forgets. I never forget anything. Even after that one night, I never forgot any new memory. So why do I feel like I remember you?"

"...You don't remember nine years ago...do you?" Elias suddenly asked.

Kelly didn't reply at first, trying to recall nine years ago.

What happened nine years ago?

"...I don't know. I was discovered by a friend, Chogan. Anything else before that...I don't remember anything."

I was surprised. Kelly had amnesia? Rachel did say there was nothing about Kelly in the adoption papers before she was adopted by her foster parents.

Was it because no one could find out what really happened nine years ago? Not even Kelly?

"But...there was another person...before Chogan found me. A woman. Wearing some black and blue...armor..." It was as if Kelly had just realized something she had forgotten a long time ago. "That was you? You...were there?"

Elias said nothing.

"Why?" Kelly said softly.

Elias didn't reply back either.

"Tell me why!" Kelly hollered. "That man knew about it more than I did. So do you! Tell me what happened before we met then!"

A moment hung between them with tension.

I could tell Kelly was irritated, even if all I could see was her back. She wanted answers, sick of being spun away in confusion. Because her fists were shaking at the sides.

Elias sighed deeply. It seemed like it was finally time to tell Kelly something. Something very important.

She glanced down to the hay-covered ground, barely a tab of regret in her face. Elias then raised her gaze up to Kelly ever so slowly.

She was reminiscing.

"You need to know the truth. About your past. Our past. You deserve to know. But...if you learn the truth, it will be harder for you to recover."

"You mean I'd be you?" Kelly snapped.

"...Maybe...or maybe different... How much will you change once you hear?" Elias asked. "Will you despise the world around you? Will you blame everything or one person for your misfortunates? How far away will you 'cease' to be yourself? How different will everyone look at you after that?"

The tension crept again but Kelly didn't answer back. However, her trembles seemed to mellow down.

Elias closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's also odd... We are the same person but there really is something different between us."

Kelly's body relaxed, baffled by what she meant.

Elias glanced back at her. "Fine. Let us see how well you handle the truth. When I finish, you have to decide to accept or reject. At the end of the story, you will have to decide what to do next."

Kelly felt silent. She was just as confused as I was but she did not ask for an answer.

Elias composed herself. "...Nine years ago...three hours before you were found, a family of three was driving to Vancouver at night. A father, a mother, and a daughter. Heading back to their home after a family reunion," Elias explained. "...On the same road was a truck driver doing his night shift and another delivery truck was heading to a location near the border on a fix schedule."

A family of three?

I remembered what Erek had said. That a family was involved in a car accident.

"The truck driver fell asleep on the wheel that night. His vehicle drove itself into the other truck. The family...didn't have time to react.

Their car skidded off to the side. The father and daughter survived...but the mother had been impaled with a piece of railing in her abdomen..."

I twitched, trying my hardest not to imagine that.

"The truck driver had survived too. In panic, he got out of his truck and first went to help the driver from the second truck... Only to be shot with a Dracon beam."

I half expected this. Erek did say that Yeerks were involved. That they killed the driver and the family.

"A weapon...those aliens use... He was killed by one of them," Elias explained, noting Kelly's bafflement at what a Dracon beam was. "The father saw everything. Humans killing another and accompanied by monsters... He quickly slipped out of the wreckage with his daughter and ran.

However...he sustained some injuries from the crash, making it hard to get away. He then told his daughter to run away..."

Elias gazed at the floor with a painful and nostalgic look.

"He said to her he would be right behind her...no matter what. All she needed to do was to keep on running and never look back."

I thought deeply. The way Elias was narrating this story...was as if she had been there just when it happened.

Nine years ago. David and Elias said they had gone into the past nine years ago.

I wondered, was the place they landed where the accident was? What was the connection then?

Elias softly bit her lip but she regained back her steel self-control and faced Kelly. "...Do you remember the Anda-...the alien back at the factory? The one who threw you out of the window?"

Kelly quivered. She clearly remembered Visser Three all too well.

"Y-Yeah. I do... Why?"

Elias deliberately paused for a moment, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she sighed again.

"That same alien...was there when it happened. In charge of the other truck and its cargo... He ordered that all witnesses in the accident should be killed. He ordered that driver to be silenced.

And he personally pierced his tail blade through...the girl's father."

My hands tightened on the bowl.

"Just...when she glanced over her shoulder to watch him die."

I wasn't sure what was worse. Turning back to see your own parent get killed by an alien or not at all. I felt so sorry for the girl, losing both her parents by the Yeerks.

"That daughter...was four years old when it happened. Her description was of light brown hair and with one blue eye and one hazel eye."

My eyes widened. That description...

"The alien...also decided that the young girl was to be forced to become one of them just so he could cease her crying for her mother and father..."

A Controller. Visser Three had thought of making that girl a Controller. All because he wanted her to be quiet.

I was begging in my mind. Don't say it. Don't say what I think you are going to say, Elias.

"That little girl...was me," Elias said. "And you."

Kelly's shoulders sank. I could expect that she had the most shocked and dismayed face ever.

"Those parents...they were your biological parents."

I quickly covered my mouth to soften my gasp. Those people that we heard from Erek...they were Kelly's family.

That girl in the accident was Kelly herself!

"...N-No… No... That's not true..." she whimpered. "That can't be... You're-You're lying!"

Elias simply blinked in response.

"I don't even remember such a thing! I never remembered that happening! It's a lie! All of it!"

"So everything you've seen is a lie?"

Elias' question stopped Kelly in an instant. Her hands tightened more on her jacket.

"It's not true," Kelly repeated. "That was me? They...they were my parents? My real parents?"

"You don't remember it," Elias explained. "Because of the side-effect."

"What side-effect! ?" she shouted in annoyance.

"...You were injected with an _Escamid_...in order to have the calling power...but because you were at a very young age, it caused memory loss. That is why you cannot remember that night or anything before."

Another sigh escaped from Elias.

"It made no difference. I had already stopped remembering any of my childhood memories in my original timeline... It was only that night...did I fully remember everything."

"...Why?" Kelly's tone was rising with anger. "Why didn't you save them!? They...they were my parents! They were yours!"

"...If I could have," Elias started weakly. "I would have saved them too."

Her gaze descended down, filled with melancholy.

"If I had arrived much earlier...maybe I could have prevented that accident... If I wasn't so single-minded on my mission, I'd run up and pull them out... If I wasn't so headstrong on the idea that if I changed the past, I'd cease to exist as Elias Vanguard, I could have saved them... But...some things have to happen. If they didn't...maybe it could have gone better...or worse..."

A hard choice Elias had to make. I couldn't blame her for thinking that way. It had to be hard for her, just staying far from the accident and watching it unfold before her after she travelled to the past.

All because it was for the sake of her mission.

Whoever gave her this 'mission' should be the ones to blame. But that was in the future. So it was a pointless thing to do...

I also couldn't blame Elias for forgetting or at least, unable to remember. That was a terrible night for her as a child. Anyone with that kind of event would feel like her world was crashing.

Somehow, I was a little grateful that the calling power Elias gave also wiped away Kelly's painful memory. At the same time, that felt wrong too. Because she wouldn't know that she lost everything to the Yeerks.

Which was right? I didn't want to answer that to myself.

The silence came back again.

"...No one was around to stop him...from taking the girl's life away... To be forced growing up with happy memories of her own, nobody to interact, no hope... To have another voice mock her every single day and distort her psyche severely. Even after she was at last free, the end result...was a grown-up, derived of emotions, happiness...and barely a shred of humanity left in her. The adult...I was less than a human."

I had never dreamed of how spiral a person could get from being a Controller. And almost her entire life. That explained why Elias showed any emotions. Because she didn't know how. Because of the Yeerks...Elias became the person she was now.

Having someone else take over and do something else while you grow up with nothing. Locked away for your whole life. Mentally and emotionally damaged to the point...you're no longer 'yourself' even after you're freed.

I began wondering. If there were such a thing as long-term human Contollers, I wondered if they would go back to a 'normal' life after being saved. Even if this war ended, would they still be able to?

What would...normal be to them?

Absolutely nothing.

I thought back when I met Aftran and Karen. Had I not tried to negotiate with Aftran, Karen could have grown up as a Controller. Then how different would her life be?

Maybe as similar as Elias' experience.

"Then one day, I volunteered to do a mission...to find someone in the past and give them a new power...the _Escafil Calling_... The candidate had to be someone with a complex imagination... With a sound mind...excellent memory...and would be of benefit to a small resistance group. This candidate...couldn't be any random person... It had to be someone who could handle this war...both mentally and physically...

And so...I went back to the past...to an appointed time... I was supposed to be here two years ago..." Elias explained.

Two years ago? That was before we had morphing powers.

Was Elias supposed to find someone just before we found out about the invasion?

"But...a small incident happened instead... That man interfered when I traveled back in time...and we both ended up in the past, nine years ago," Elias explained, sighing deeply. "Exactly when the crash happened... Exactly when I lost everything."

Elias shut her eyes for a moment.

"I saw everything happened that night. I didn't do anything to stop it... I had to allow it to happen...or else I would not exist...and the mission would be a failure... So I turned away.

But...I did the most unexpected thing."

Her eyes opened and scaled to Kelly.

"I saved the girl...no... I saved you."

I relaxed with relief. Imagining Elias Vanguard jumping in to rescue a crying little girl. And when I thought of that, I thought deeply that Elias wasn't a coldhearted person.

Before, she spat at me that I had no right to be her judge. She was right. Elias may have been fighting the Yeerks viciously. She may have been a...a monster a while ago. For all I knew, her main reason was the sake of her mission.

But...she wasn't made of stone.

Not with all the things she did from the start to now.

Maybe some people would say this was a selfish act, saving 'yourself' just to save yourself. Not me.

There was nothing selfish about saving a child from a nightmare.

"I dismissed the theory that I'd cease to exist if I changed the past...my past... I couldn't make my mission top priority... I just...couldn't leave you alone in their hands," Elias admitted. "...I didn't want you to endure the same thing I experienced... I didn't want you to have the life I had lived before I came to the past... And because of that, you were given a second chance...to live a life I never had."

"...What second chance?" Kelly asked painfully and looked down to the floor. "I ran away from home... I pushed everyone away... How is that a second chance? I particularly lost it..."

I could tell, even from far away, Kelly was fighting internally. The shivers from her back, she was revolting from crying on the spot.

"I...admit I was envious of you... You have everything I wanted. A life...a family...friends who understand you...but most of all the will to continue..." Elias continued.

She gazed at her younger self.

"Do you know...why I saved you?"

Kelly said nothing. It was a while longer before she suddenly found herself shaking her head. The shake was a light one but also an unsure one.

"Before I rescued you, I did not decide to choose you for my mission. My reasons for that are completely different from the reason for saving you. I did not save you because you fit the conditions for being a caller. You do have them...and much more. Logically, the dreams could help you as much as they have helped me...whether positively or negatively to predict the future...but also to create _Taliths_, knowing what animals you have seen in those dreams..."

I was surprised. Kelly's dreams about us and our animal morphs were what influenced her imagination to create her _Taliths_.

Now that I realized that, I remembered noticing one of them have similar features to an osprey bird. Another to an Andalite.

"There was something else... There are...others out there that were able to stop me from changing the past. Even fixing what I've done to time."

Was Elias talking about the Ellimist? I guess it shouldn't be unexpected that he and Crayak would be somewhere, overseeing everything that happened since Kelly ran away from home. Maybe even when Elias appeared in the past nine years ago.

"...I knew they would try to fix the alteration. The moment I jumped in and changed my past, I knew it was only a matter of time before those 'higher beings' would reset that as if I never did," she explained. "I couldn't let that happen."

I wasn't sure if Kelly understood this. She didn't ask what she meant by higher beings and Elias didn't explain any further on who they were to her.

But it looked Kelly was digesting everything she was told. Maybe slowly.

"I asked you that question that night. 'What would you do with a power like this?' I neither wanted to force it upon you nor be uncertain I was only making it worse for you by giving it. Then you gave me an answer any child would say. 'I don't want anyone to leave'."

I still recalled what Kelly had said a while back. 'I don't want anyone to die'. It was almost the same to what she said nine years ago.

A child, even at four years old, wouldn't know what death meant. But they certainly knew what 'leaving' meant, whether or not it was leaving a place or a life.

"Giving you the _Escamid_ secured your existence as Kelly. It has allowed you to exist and live. Those are my reasons why I chose you to be a candidate...but for the reason why I saved you...in the end...I don't know why I did it."

I never expected Elias to say that honestly. Looking back again, I watched Elias look down with intense and conflicting uncertainty. I've never seen that in her. All the time I've seen her fight, she had always stood up with such a strong focus in her objections.

"Was it out of logic...guilt...pity... heroism...or out of hope...? Was it just because I was saving you to change my past and my future...? Or was it because to me, you were someone else, not me...somebody else who needed to be saved...?"

Elias sighed deeply.

"To this day, I've never found my answers to them... I never knew why I turned back and rescued you. Throughout my whole life...I have never experienced anything out of emotion, contact and simulation. I have already lost my will... The only thing I had left was to sacrifice whatever I had of myself for the sake of my mission...

All I know is...I didn't want to sacrifice you..."

The silence crept again but it came with a feeling. Nothing dreadful or sad but maybe something noble and significant.

"...Respice post te," Elias started. "Hominem te esse memento. _Memento mori_."

Kelly looked at her, confused but Elias went on.

"'Look behind you. Remember that you are but a man... Remember your mortality.'"

She allowed a moment to let the words sink in. Hearing them for a second time somehow made me at ease.

"...'Four truths'," she continued. "'Everything on Earth is alive. Everything has a purpose. Everything is connected. And everything is to be embraced.'"

A small tilt of Kelly's head told me she was astounded to hear that.

"I've always liked those sorts of quotations..." Elias told her.

"...Same. I like them too," Kelly said.

Elias relaxed back, trying to gather as much strength to continue on talking.

"...Live...and survive... Don't force yourself to grow up so fast... Don't lose your way... But most of all, don't live in fear..."

There was a slow change in Elias' tone. I hadn't noticed until now. She was taking too long to speak, breathing heavily between sentences.

My easiness turned to anxiety.

"Thank you..." Elias suddenly uttered softly.

"For what?"

"For opening my eyes... I had forgotten...what was most important to a person...and everything else around them..."

"...Please...don't make it sound like...this is it," Kelly begged, her voice trembling.

Elias merely blinked at her. Weakly, she lifted up her hand to Kelly. Kelly shunned back a little but her legs stayed put. Eventually, when the hand didn't go away, Kelly reached out hers.

Within reach, Elias gently took hold of Kelly's hand. Reassuring her. Promising her.

"I understand... But... You don't need to be scared...You and everyone else..."

When she said everyone, I immediately looked away from the door. I didn't know why. Out of embarrassment that I was eavesdropping? Out of guilt? Shame?

"I am not afraid... Not anymore..."

I was surprised to hear that from Elias. A person like her, who braved against Yeerks, David and all sorts of dangers, had been afraid. Of what, I wasn't sure. But no one would expect her to have something to fear.

Fear. I've faced that. We've all faced it.

Afraid about the fights and how they were going to end. Afraid about our families if they were taken by the Yeerks. Afraid of losing ourselves to the animal instinct.

Afraid...of a lot of things... And yet, we still charge into the battle. Because if we didn't, we'd lose so much more.

It was a natural thing to feel. We all feel it.

So did Elias.

"It's alright...Everything's going to be alright..."

Would it be alright?

Was that alright with Elias?

She was speaking as if it was her last moments. The one thing I didn't want to hear. It couldn't be time.

I begged so much to God. Praying deeper that this wasn't...it.

"It's time to move on, Kelly..." Elias told her.

I wanted her to stop talking. To rest so that she'd be alright in the morning. But that was only being hopeful for an impossible thing.

At the same time...I believed it was right for her to say all the things she's said to Kelly. If she didn't, everything would have been for nothing.

And Kelly...would never be completely prepared for what was to come.

"...I'll see you again one day...maybe, not the same...but I'll see you again..."

My eyes started to water.

"Until we meet again," Elias said softly. "...Until...we meet again..."

Then...it became quiet.

Absolutely quiet. Only the animals went about in their cages.

Dread urged me to look back and when I finally did, I felt my heart stop. I dropped the bowl and hurried in. I ran passed Kelly, who stood there frozen.

I fell onto my knees beside Elias and quickly placed my hands onto her chest. I pushed down again and again.

She wasn't holding Kelly's hand.

She wasn't blinking her eyes.

She wasn't moving.

She wasn't breathing.

Elias wasn't _**breathing**_!

I tried CPR again. And again. I kept pushing harder. Whether it was out of panic or determination, I didn't know. I just kept pushing. I kept on shouting Elias' name.

Telling her not to go. Not to do this. Not now. Begging her to come back to us!

But her lungs still weren't moving.

The longer I pressed on, the more it was getting hopeless. Kelly knew that. She sunk deep to a corner, slowly dropping to the ground as Horatio nudged tight to Kelly, trying to give her comfort as desperate as he could. Her haunting scared eyes were staring at a body trying to be resuscitated in vain.

She didn't want to believe it all. I didn't want to as well.

It was all just a lie! It was just one big terrible lie! It just couldn't be that easy! Elias was invincible, wasn't she? She couldn't have just kicked the bucket, not with all these gadgets or powers! Not after everything she had endured!

This was just a joke! It had to be!

But Elias still didn't get up.

I felt hot tears down my face. I ignored them, the pain in my hands and Kelly's sobbing. I had to try, didn't I?

I had to.

I had to save her.

"Cassie."

I ignored the voice.

"Cassie. Stop."

I couldn't stop. Not now. Not ever. Elias had to pull through. She had to!

Or else...

...or else...

...or else she...

"...Cassie, stop."

I watched hands grab mine. I gradually looked up to see Erek with a rare concerned face. He must have just come in.

"She's gone."

It was painful to hear those words. But it stopped me from continuing CPR.

Erek pulled my hands away from Elias' chest and said it again, "Elias' gone, Cassie."

I didn't want to believe him. I didn't want to hear that. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

She was the only person we've met who knew about the war, about what we were going through. She was fighting the Yeerks much longer than we were and with everything she got. She was our ally, our friend, and she selflessly kept on pushing herself even beyond the limit.

And she paid for it. Heavily.

Erek was saying the truth and it was right in front of me. There was nothing to deny it.

I glanced down at Elias' stiff body. Even if I were to check her pulse, there would no heartbeat. Even if I were to continue beating at her ribcage, it had been more than a few minutes.

No matter how much I tried to reject it, I knew the truth was just unavoidable.

And...I cried.

I cried so much. I've never cried like this before, so loud that I couldn't hear the animals around us anymore.

I was crying. Because Elias sacrificed so much. For Kelly. For us.

And now she was dead.

"Get up."

I looked up. Kelly had crept out from the corner and stood up, looking down at Elias. Her teeth grounded as her whole body trembled uncontrollably.

Out of anger.

"I said get up!" she screamed, grabbing Elias by the collar and rising her up. "GET UP!"

"Kelly-" Erek uttered.

"This is some joke! Some sick joke! I'm not laughing! Nobody is!" she yelled, tears rushing down her face. "Do you think I'll let you do this! ? After everything you've said, this is it! ? You can't do this to me!"

Kelly shook her violently, expecting her to wake up. But every shake, it did nothing. And that made her angrier.

"This is where I will die! How am I supposed to accept that! ? How am I supposed to 'live' when you're dead! ?" she demanded. Her anger soon merged with fear. "I'm not special! I don't deserve second chances! You do! You've been fighting! You've protected me and everyone else! You were always there for us! You deserve to live! You don't deserve _**death**_ after everything you've done! Nobody deserves that!"

I realized Kelly wasn't angry at Elias because she'd have to die as Elias.

She was angry...because the only reward Elias, as an individual, got was death. For every single deed she has done, for all the selfless acts, for not asking anything in return, this was what she was given.

Something that made us think fate was unfair to Elias.

"You got to wake up! Everyone still needs you! I need you! There has to be people still waiting for you to go back to the future! You belong where you're needed! Not here! Not dead! So wake up!"

A harder shake but it did nothing.

"WAKE UP!"

Kelly shook her again but Elias still remained unresponsive. As many times we'd plead for her to wake up and breathe again, it wouldn't work. As much as we wanted her to live, she couldn't anymore.

Elias wouldn't come back.

And Kelly eventually accepted that.

Kelly let go of the collar. She frightfully backed away and with a bolt, she turned and darted out the doors, Horatio following behind.

"Kelly!" Erek called but it was already too late. She was gone.

I didn't move from my spot. My eyes were struck on Elias' body. My mind kept thinking what was I supposed to do now. What should I do next?

I even wanted Elias to answer me. I was at a loss. I just had a person die in my barn. But she wasn't going to no matter how many times I asked that question.

I soon realized...someone needed to tell the others...

No, it couldn't be me.

"Erek," I called. "Can you...find the others...? Please?"

"...Alright," he answered and left. He didn't press on about finding Kelly.

I don't know why I didn't just go. I could easily morph and rush to the guys. Even look for Kelly. Maybe it was for the better that she should be left alone for a while. Then again, even if I were to find her now, I didn't know what to do. I didn't think that even comforting her would help when she just watched 'herself' die. I might have been more scared of telling them that...Elias was gone.

But...I couldn't leave Elias as she was. Not like this. Not alone in the barn.

The hardest part was next. I'd never forget it but I didn't regret doing it. No one else should have to do this responsibility.

When animals we tended die in the clinic, there wasn't any special procedure but I've always made an effort to make them as comfortable in any way possible. Gives me a bit of closure.

This time...it was a human. A person we just met but it seemed like we knew her for so long.

I was reluctant to move but I forced myself to grab Elias' hands and place them on her stomach. I cleaned off the hay from her body and positioned her head carefully on the pillow I had given her. As I did that, my lips were trembling and I was feeling myself ready to burst into tears again but at the same time, I told myself I couldn't. Not yet.

I reached out my hand over her eyes and closed them. I examined her face...and I no longer saw the blank, stiff expression Elias had always worn.

She looked like she was sleeping. As if...Elias had never found the time to stop and relax. She had always been fighting for who knew how many years, always on her toes. After so long, she had finally found a place to rest peacefully.

But she wasn't going to wake up again...

I placed my hand on Elias' head and stroked her hair from her eyes. I grabbed the blanket and rolled it over her calm face. Something I've seen my dad do when an animal had passed away. Something I've watched on almost every television show.

Something that had to be done. Respecting the dead...

I looked up at the clock. It had been several minutes later...but I read her time of death.

4:36 am.

Elias passed away at 4:36 am.

I soon realized...death was unavoidable.

Elias had been fighting for nine years. And maybe longer before that. She must have never taken a break like we have sometimes done. She must have been so lonely even if she had allies here. She was far from her own time and people from then. Trapped here in this world and time.

Unable to die. Unable to live normally. Unable to be human...

But now...all of that was over. Her ordeals were over. She was free from them. And she didn't need to worry over us anymore.

It was time for her to rest. Time for her to stop.

Because she had done enough. More than we wanted.

But it was still unfair.

I knew this will become Kelly's future.

I didn't think it was right...and I still do...

* * *

_I sighed. "...Well? Are you going to leave or stare down at a corpse?"_

"_Should I? It has been inquiring. Now is the end of the seventh __**'ghost'**__, Elias. And still the beginning of the seventh __**'ghost'**__, Kelly..."_

_Another conversation with the Ellimist. And after death too. He really does go atrocious on the dead..._

_Then again...as I laid alone in this dark space...I sort of welcomed him without defiance._

"'_**Ghost'**__," I said the name again. "A phenomenal being that you two rejected from your game and swept them into the background...until the Last takes them."_

_He nodded. "The Last's players into our game...allowing them freedom to exist. That is why you and that girl could coexist for so long in the same timeline..."_

_I don't know what The Last's intentions were when she made me a __**'ghost'**__. If it was some way to make the game in her favor. After all, it was thanks to her that I was never removed for the acts I've done in the Original and the Altered timelines. It was because of her meddling into my connections...things became different. I never did find out the reason why she chose me. _

_Because when I first met her in that pocket of time and space and demanded her the answer, the most simplest thing she could give me was..._

_...admitting she didn't know why. She just did it. Not because for herself...but for me._

_I think now...I understood her reason better. Just as my reason was the same when I rescued the g...when I rescued Kelly. _

"_I had expected you to regain back your life, since you were given that free will by the Last. Instead, you sacrificed more than just your desires," the Ellimist said._

_It was expected. The past has been changed, thus my original timeline no longer existed. But I have been a foreign body, stationary in time and space. I remained unchanged as my other self, a child named Kelly, grows up with contentment and love – with an affectionate family and now associates who understand her. _

_I had been envious that she has all the things I didn't...but not anymore._

_I came to realize it was time for me to leave those untouchable desires a long time ago. Her existence was more valuable than my own. Best of all, I thank Crayak for that realization, even if his reason then was to persecute my reality. _

_If he had known of my realization, he would be infuriated and I, if had any emotions, would merely smile with glee at him._

"_I don't exist anymore. I never had..." _

"_Yes, but was it not at the very start you wished for a different life? A life of emotional memories and human contact. Yet...you gave up all that for a child to live in your place." _

"_I do not care...what is the point in obtaining what I can't have?" I shut my eyes for a moment. "I am dead. That girl isn't... She is her own person. She is on her own path... It would be selfish of me stealing that from her."_

"_Are you sure you want to keep on differentiating you from her? She is you and you are her. That fact is inevitable."_

"_I know. She will grow up to be me, in order to keep everything in place. To ensure her existence remains in the past. But what happens till then...that's her choice. Not mine."_

_I secured her existence in this world till the very end. Now she is on the same road as they are, to make the choices, to either accept or regret those in life, to decide what is right from wrong._

_Even though, when the end will come, she has no freedom to choose otherwise..._

"_I guess now, your time strands are now fixed."_

"_Really? They do not looked as 'fixed' as before," the Ellimist said. "Rather, I have no idea myself what the outcome will be with these 'alterations'."_

"_I don't care if they're not to your favor. What's done is done."_

"_Is it? No more moves from the red pawn on this board game. Strangely enough, it doesn't seem like it is."_

"_Really? And what does it seem like?"_

"_Perhaps, something is denying your reason."_

"_Please," I uttered. "You don't believe in those sorts of things. Fate or some higher influence on destiny."_

"_Neither do you. But that girl, Kelly does. While you believe this is the end, she believes there's a beginning. A purpose for existing."_

_I've said this before. Naïve as always. But...this was one of Kelly's good traits. I'd see a purpose for existing is merely something you use up quickly and that is it. You fulfilled your purpose. Like a solider jumping into fire and dying for the cause of his country or even his planet._

_But Kelly...she'd see otherwise. To her, purposes are a lot longer and meaningful than just a five minute leap in front of bullets._

_Perhaps it was a good thing she met that Native American a long time ago._

_There was a moment of silence. Death was a strange sensation to feel. No matter many second pass or how cold it feels, it is there. It is the same when you close your eyes...only the nightmares aren't present anymore..._

"_So this is what she felt when she died."_

"_...You are talking about Rachel?"_

"_...Yeah, but this feeling is...new to me, almost alien."_

_I've died so many times before and came back to fight another day... So being dead for good was rather different from what I've felt in my previous deaths..._

_So this is what every living creature faces, let it be human or alien. In this moment, were they wondering if they had accomplished all their goals and assured their loved ones that they would be together for eternity? Did they easily give acceptance to this conspiracy?_

_The first two wonders were irrational to me to think of an answer. However, I have come to acknowledge my death. I had accepted it a long time ago._

_I looked back up to the Ellimist. "You must be happy to win this game again."_

_The Ellimist frowned deeply. "Have I...? I'm not sure anymore."_

"_...Answer me this. Did the lives lost really matter to everyone...or did they only matter to your game?"_

_He said nothing._

"_You can't answer that... I guess as much... My life mattered only as much as Rachel's did..."_

_Pointless... Her death was pointless. Every death was pointless in war. It never made much a difference. It only hit the tip of the iceberg. And after that, the world moved on like it was just a speck of blood washed away._

_Just as it was about to do that with my death..._

_I just repeated what Crayak had told me... I would originally have taken Rachel's place... The moment she died after killing Tom, that was supposed to be my deathbed. This time, I died for those children. _

_I didn't know what would happen after this... All I could ever hope for was those children to move on. _

_As for me, I was sure that...there would be nothing for me after death. No future. There was no such thing as 'souls'. Or God. That was what the Ellimist told me once. _

_But most of all...there was no one to be there with me after that. _

_For once...I admit...I was afraid. _

"_Why are you here?" I asked, mentally forcing myself to calm down. But my trembling lips were a tall tell sign. "Why are you caring about this one human? What could you possibly gain from me? Once I'm gone...you've nothing to worry anymore."_

_The Ellimist kept quiet. His face was sorrowful, something I've never seen him show._

_Why was he showing remorse? He was just a puppeteer, no better than Crayak. His ideal of righteousness and goodness only applies to his game, not to anyone else. He also turned an eye away from my existence because my gift would be too much that their moves could be disruptive in the game._

_But then again...he was similar to The Last._

_High up there, helplessly unable to do anything in their power without being called a 'cheat' by Crayak and The One. _

_I wanted him to keep his pity. I didn't want him to give reconciliation to me. I wanted him to leave me be. My existence meant nothing to him from the beginning and all I've done was being a nuisance. I didn't want to hear his damn moving speech he had spoken before to Rachel and Jake, just to give me honor and peace of mind._

_I wanted nothing of those. They couldn't solve anything._

_But surprisingly, he stayed. He said nothing back. He simply just glanced at me with meaning and comfort._

_What was more surprising...was that I was crying._

_Why?_

_I had no emotions. I didn't know how to feel sadness but the tears...they continued to fall without my consent._

_I guess...I've been lying to myself. _

_I wasn't really ready to accept my death..._

_I actually wanted to live._

_I wanted to live...so badly..._

_Because if I were to go...there'd be nothing for me...where I was supposed to go...there was nothing. Just as I was truly alone my whole life...I was still going to be alone even after death..._

_Because if I were to go...I couldn't ever say I was sorry._

_To the original Animorphs._

_I was sorry... If only I was out of that cage...maybe I could have saved Rachel. I was sorry...for not stopping my commander, Jake, to risk his life for me. I was sorry for turning away from their raised hands. I was sorry for believing I couldn't be saved. I was sorry for hating them._

_I was sorry...for leaving them. _

_And now...I couldn't say all that. Even now...I wasn't going to see them on the other side. _

_They weren't going to be...where I was going._

_So I cried._

_I let it out..._

_A grown hardened woman...was breaking into tears before the Ellimist. The same as she had done on that one night, twenty-three years ago in the Original..._

_I kept on crying...until I couldn't anymore._

_Once that was done, it was time to say goodbye._

_I gazed at the Ellimist. I kept quiet but in my mind...I thanked him. For being here in my very last moments. For ridding my solitude._

_For freeing me of my regrets._

_Maybe he heard it regardless. Because the Ellimist smiled gently. "...Goodbye, Elias Vanguard."_

"_Goodbye...and thank you...for giving me that nam-"_

* * *

Title and Elias's first speech based on Pink's song, "Conversations with my 13 year old self", Cassie's POV based on Damien Rice's song, "9 Crimes" and Tatu's song, "Sacrifice".

This has to be one of the most painful chapters I've ever written.

I admit one thing: I don't like character deaths. There are so few that move me to the core and many that just don't because of how half-assed they are. I'd say this and I know the fans will come after me: I didn't feel much for Rachel's death in the last book. Heck, I'd say I was more moved by the detective's suicide in Les Miserable than that (Yea, I said it! LET THE FLAMES BEGIN! COME GET ME! -holds bat like a survivor in an upcoming zombie horde-). Even Wallace from CSI. Even Frank from NCIS.

But they had a difference. One had more reason for a character death than the other. Character death should never be done without reason and with little effort. This is something that will forever bury deep into the readers' soul and what I would rather leave in my readers is not just "Ok, character died. Move on." I would want them to feel more than that.

A character death should always give meaning: why they had to die and what good did it do not just physically in the world but also emotionally and mentally? A character that has moved so much in readers in life should also leave so much in death.

When I first read Rachel's death, I felt more offended but not as a fan but rather as a true reader because it felt like she simply was kicked aside and hadn't even learned to better her character. Even the buildup from when she told Jake not to take the burden to her death felt weak to begin with. It was like she was just suitable for death and nothing else and it just made me upset because of how much potential she could have given in life if she and the Animorphs had learned. Maybe I am blabbering out like other fans but I say truthfully that it really was wasted in my opinion and if I had the chance, I'd go up to Applegate and tell her that there could have been another way. If death was the answer, then there should have been a better way of doing it.

A character should mean a lot to any creator as much as to the reader, no matter if the role is minor or major. And that includes both life and death.

Because a character death means a lot to me because of impact and the message, I wrote Elias' death this way. Not because this is the end of the road. Not because it's how the story unfolds. But because of so many reasons behind it. One main reason is because she cannot exist anymore in the same timeline as Kelly or else the Ellimist will correct the alteration and thus Kelly will cease to exist. Another is that she has suffering for more nine years with no escape and death is a salvation.

But that isn't as easy as it sounds. She's making the hardest and only choice: leaving the Animorphs and Kelly behind, again with no guidance to fight the war. And once she's gone, they're alone again. So all she can do is leave behind her words and teaching in her last moments.

It is NOT because I want Elias to die. I never wanted any of my characters to die. Any author or creator who wants that as a reason is horrible and shouldn't be a creator. At the start, I have always thought something like this wasn't come to mind. But as I kept on writing, just as Elias had said about black, white and grey, there is no good clear path for her. If I chose to let Elias to keep on living in the altered timeline just because I want her to, that would make me selfish of forcing a character to continue fighting in a war that she had already been in. There is no right or wrong answer but that doesn't mean it's a good one.

The same goes for Kelly. Whatever will happen in the future for her, I cannot say it will not go down that path or it will because I don't know. But I also don't want to write those future stories with a reason that she has to live with those responsibilities on her and die in the present.

It's even makes me dread the day that I may have to write what happens to Kelly when the day comes and truthfully, I don't know how that's going to. I'm sitting here writing this, feeling tears coming up and hoping that day never does.

But I know it's not that simple.

I honestly dunno what will happen in the future in the storyline. I can't give you guys that answer. I can only think of what will happen in the next chapter and maybe the next book. But that appointed time is so far away.

I may be contradicting myself. But I believe that's what character death should be about. I hope this gives you enlightenment and what you also really would like to see in a character death. Not something to rage about and be left with a bitter experience. But to feel that this character has done everything possible that seems like they are saving you. And with her death in mind, she gives you one more thing that will prepare you for the long run.

And she is leaving, knowing that she has given you the strength to live on for yourself and for her. From her actions, interactions with one another and wisdom. From her own strengths and flaws.

That's the feeling I want. The feeling we face with any loved ones. The feeling that drives us to look forward and live for them. That we can't be forever sad and stay.

I'm still sad though. I've created Elias and with so much into her character and I even did not want her to die but that still sounded selfish to me. So I wanted to make her death meaningful and much more. I wanted to give one of my best characters a fitting end and not something that sounds like I've murdered them. I wanted to give her a different kind of chance, a more powerful event, something she has never gotten in her backstory and end it with resolution. And so, became this chapter.

But I also want to do more than just leaving it like that. I plan to do one last thing for my character, Elias. Because she has been someone that struck me the most in this story, I'm going to write something in the next chapter. Something I hope when you read it, you may realize there is still hope. Fate is cruel but it also has these weird tricks up its sleeves.

For now, I am hoping that the stories after this chapter will be a little bit brighter for these kids in this darkest hour. That they will live for her. So she can keep living in them.

I'm crying now. Honestly...I'm crying. Even if this may not technically be the end of Elias Vanguard.

I thank you so much for spending your time in reading this. I hope you will still stay and read on for the upcoming chapters. It may take some time for me to finish it, maybe a bit longer. But know this. I'm not ending it here. I'm not leaving it like this.

Thank you for being there for Elias.

-hugs you guys tightly-


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: The Same Direction

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Same Direction**

_**The Analogs of Elias Vanguard**_

_... ... ... ..._

_... ... _

_Analysis complete. User ID: Elias Vanguard. Deceased at 04 36, XX September XXXX. Died from Bionalillium overdose. _

_... ..._

_Failure to administer antidote in the last ten hours since second prescription of Bionalillium. Complete nervous system and organ paralysis regardless of unknown foreign method to reduce bleeding in lungs. Brainwave levels at zero. Severe oxygen depletion in all vital organs. Physical pain and stress levels recorded as minimum before time of death._

_... ... _

_D-Aegis-00 system performance check: 5.59% functioning. Oxygen reservoir system: offline. Biological system monitoring: offline. Biomedical engineered implants: offline. External defenses: offline. Barrier generator: offline. Internal defenses: online. System interface: online. CoNDI functionality: online._

_Damage report: Battle suit sustained 25%, currently in Z-Space pocket storage. Helmet sustained 81%, not in Z-Space pocket storage. Data files in headgear sustained no damage. Commencing conversion of analogue files and Level 008 security in helmet._

_Analogue conversion download: 0%...25% ...68% ...89%..._

_...100%._

_Analogue conversion completed. Analogs successfully converted into Elias' Hirac Delest for examination and psychoanalysis of user's incidences and mission details, and proof of conduct to the Electorate and Prince Alloran-Semitur-Corrass, operator of the Escafil Caller mission. Security on database reinforced. Password inputted. Estimated interval: ten years, three months and twenty-six days, on Aperio Day, identified as the day of User Elias Vanguard's __Oezol__ premonition on the Escafil Caller mission._

_Firewalls engaged. Protocol Paragon on sleep mode. CoNDI 001 shutdown commence in 5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1-_

_...Shutdown postponed. Anomaly detected. Recording of time inaccurate. Location statistics incorrect. Detecting unstable space phenomena. Estimated higher sentential being manipulating time and space. Possibility of anomaly: Ellimist. Negative. Possibility of anomaly: Crayak. Negative. _

_Possibility of anomaly: unknown. _

_Commencing audio recording and analysis of anomaly for further examination._

_..._

"_-bzzzt- tha –bzzzt- mth –bzzzt bzzzt-."_

_..._

"_-bzzzt- still can't believe we're here. Why would the Last bring -bzzzt-"_

"_-bzzzt- the barn. No way. It's like we're back in time -bzzzt-."_

_..._

"_-bzzzt- these kids really look like us. Even Kelly. But they're not moving -bzzzt-"_

"_Did I always look like that? I don't think I was that short __-bzzzt-.__"_

"_-bzzzt- what's wrong?"_

"_...Elias..."_

"_...Oh, Elias."_

"_...H-Hey...she's just sleeping, right?"_

"_Then why have her face covered? I-Idiot..."_

"_..."_

"_...Is...is she...really...?"_

_... "I'm sorry..."_

"_No...no. She can't be..."_

_(Elias...)_

"_Then everything The Last showed us in those monitors...it was all true..."_

_..._

"_...So this is what The Last and those...'spirits' wanted us to see."_

"_...This isn't fair! You mean to tell me that after everything, after changing the past, Elias dies! ? She dies! ? Because of us! ?"_

"_It couldn't be helped. It was a suicide mission. A one way trip. There was no way she could go back to our time."_

"_Then what's the point of having fancy technology?"_

"_Hey-"_

"_I ordered her not to talk to anyone, to those kids! Hell, thanks to that one order, I particularly may have been the one who got her driven to be insane! She was right. I only see the big picture. I may have been the one who pushed her to her own grave!"_

"_We all did..." ... "We had our reasons. We were selfish in this war. We grew up too fast and made bad decisions. We never thought how great an impact they'd have on others. Even on Elias... She had every right to hate us."_

_..._

"_I wish...we could have done something. I wish I could have stopped her... I wish I wasn't such a hypocritical idiot. ...Now it's too late to even change..."_

_..._

"_Oh, Elias... Why did you have to keep pushing yourself?"_

_..._

"_...How long has it been since we started fighting?"_

"_I don't know. Thirteen? Fifteen years for some of us?"_

"_Yeah... Eleven for me before I died... And Rachel..."_

"_Three years...yeah, that's how long I've been fighting."_

_..._

_..._

"_But...Elias has been fighting longer than we all have. Maybe her whole life... She's fought with us for nine years...and spent another nine years in the past."_

_..._

"_Eighteen years. I think...there was no way she could keep on fighting... She fought until she couldn't anymore."_

"_To protect the present."_

"_Yeah. And the future."_

"_...It's still not fair."_

"_Rach-"_

"_No. After what everyone has told me of what's going to happen after my death, do you think I'm going to let it go? Elias has fought Yeerks, Controllers, heck, even David. She's endured everything thrown at her and this is what she gets? What makes it worse is..."_

_..._

"_...that Kelly will have to go through everything Elias did..."_

_(...I agree with her. This is unfair... But stating the injustice of the circumstances does not solve anything...)_

_..._

_(What The Last and the Ellimist had explained to us...that because of what Elias did in the timeline affected everything.)_

"_Yeah..."_

"_It's just crazy... I still couldn't believe a lot of things would be affected because of one little thing."_

"_Well, when you put it that way, The Last's explanation made...sense."_

"_Vaguely."_

_(A grandfather paradox being altered into a predestination paradox by a butterfly effect. I recall having read those terms from a human book a long time ago... Still, extraordinary things can happen.) _

"_With those two up there and The Last, it should be expected, I suppose."_

_(Whether or not they had a play into this, it doesn't change the fact that this became the result. And what is going to happen after all this remains uncertain.)_

"_...You kinda wish we could get out of this...limbo place, go up to those kids and tell them one way or another. I sure want that."_

_(And change what? Time alteration is a complicated and uncontrollable method. We could have made it better. Or worse. There is no simple solution to this.)_

"_Is...that why Elias decided to let herself die? She knew...Kelly wouldn't continue existing if she lived?"_

_... (As I've said...there is nothing easy about time alteration. It was either her or Kelly. And she made the ultimate sacrifice.)_

"_And here we are... All seven of us. The Animorphs. And the Vanguard."_

_..._

* * *

**Ax**

We had been searching for Kelly for nearly an hour and found nothing in the woods so far. I could see the exhaustion in my friends and I could not blame them for being tired. I was also feeling worn-out. We had stayed throughout the night for Elias' recovery and it would be dawn in a few more hours.

But I couldn't stop. Not when Kelly was still out there.

(_Any sign of her?_) Jake asked once we regrouped together.

(_No. Nothing yet,_) Rachel replied. (_But she couldn't have gone far._)

(_You'd think she'd stay in bed after all the running she's done,_) Marco complained. (_Why do it again?_)

(_I wouldn't blame her. She's still scared after all that has happened,_) Jake pointed.

(_Prince Jake,_) I called as I directed my eye stalk to the sky, noticing Tobias' silhouette. (_I see Tobias._)

(_You found Kelly, Tobias?_)

(_No but I just saw Erek. He's heading our way now,_) Tobias replied.

(_Ok, that's a first,_) Marco uttered. (_Then again, he is a Chee._)

(_I don't like this,_) Jake suddenly muttered.

We waited until we saw Erek stepping out from the bushes. At first, he gave an uncertain expression and did not say a thing. It was as if he preparing what to say.

From the looks of it, it seemed like it wasn't going to be a good thing.

(_Erek, is everything alright at the barn?_) Jake asked.

"Jake," Erek started but let it hang for a moment with a peculiar, saddened expression.

(_Hey, man. Don't leave us in the dark here._)

"...Elias is..."

The last word he said...was something we had hoped we would never hear.

Words have always given me joy whenever I spoke with a human mouth. But that one word Erek spoke out...gave no such feeling.

My four hearts nearly stopped when I heard Elias was dead.

Everyone completely froze and stared at Erek. Horrified.

(_No..._) Rachel whimpered, breaking the silence.

And with that, Jake was the first to bolt. We followed.

Running as fast as our legs could carry. Ignoring the pain in our muscles or lungs. We couldn't stop. We had to see it with our own eyes. Erek had to be wrong.

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

Once we saw the barn in sight, seeing the doors wide open, the others stopped to demorph. I, on the other hand, dashed right in.

Inside, I saw Cassie outside the stalls. She was sitting on the floor, her back hugging to a beam while she rested her head on her knees. Hearing me enter, she rose up and showed she had been exhaustedly pouring water from her eyes many times now.

"Cassie," Jake called worriedly, with the rest behind him.

Cassie's lips quivered terribly at the sight of us. She grounded her teeth and again, human tears fell. Or what was left of them.

"E-Elias...Elias..." she weakly whimpered.

I hurried deeper into the barn. Each step seemed to get heavier when I neared to the stall Elias laid. Why was I half-thinking that...it wasn't true?

But I reached the stall...I could not comprehend it.

How could this be?

There, laying in the stall was indeed Elias. But she lied on the ground, motionless, tranquil and with the blanket covering over her face and most of her body, only her feet shown.

I've seen this kind of preparation in the television. Something that is respectful to the dead. But I never expected myself to see one before me.

And I wished I didn't find myself before Elias' sepulture.

She did not move.

She did not crawl out from under that coverlet and coolly demanded us why we came back with no Kelly.

She was truly dead.

I felt the others behind and just like me, they were stunned, distressed, lost and frozen in the grim, dreadful moment.

"T-This got to be a joke, right?"" Marco pleaded, his grin weak and his eyes widened with dismay.

I could hear Rachel starting to sob heavily. For the first time, she was crying. Dropping onto her knees and hunching on the floor. Letting it all out.

Tobias...I was not sure. He was in beams above us but...I knew this was also affecting him as deeply and badly as it was to us.

Jake took two steps forward. And stopped. His wide eyes were locked on Elias, hollowed with grief and shock. From his human face, it was clear that he was trying to deny the truth but it was difficult when it was right in his face.

Accepting it... None of us could accept this so easily...

I could not accept it.

Beside disbelief and despair, guilt also wrecked inside me. I had called her cruel. That she was crueler than any of us.

I wanted to take it back then. I wished I had thought clearly of my words.

Now...it was too late.

What made it worse was the constant reminder I was seeing. This was not only the death of Elias.

One day...this would be my friend's death. Kelly's death.

That was a horrifying and revolting thought.

"K-Kelly..."

We wheeled to Cassie at the mentioning of Kelly's name.

"She...she was here," Cassie stated miserably. "She saw...Elias pass away..."

"What?" Marco uttered.

It had to be horrendous moment for her. One all of us had hoped she would never have to encounter and yet, it was impossible for the inevitable.

And more so, she was out there after having that kind of experience.

Undoubtedly, Kelly could be a terrible state. She just saw herself die and with her kind of mentality...

I almost felt like suffocating. I remembered her entries clearly, one of them stating that she had decided to kill herself.

There was no telling what she would do.

I did not want that!

(_Kelly,_) I gasped out her name. (_I-I have to find her!_)

"It's not fair..."

I was almost out of the barn when Cassie said that and I looked back.

"It's not fair...that we couldn't save Elias... It's not fair..." Cassie whined.

"Cassie," Jake called, kneeling down beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not right that we can't save Kelly..."

Jake's expression deepened and so did everyone else, wrapped with helplessness.

"She has to die for the sake of her existence..." Cassie muttered the harsh fact. "And she has no other choice... Kelly doesn't deserve this... Elias and Kelly don't deserve this..."

She grabbed for Jake and buried her head into his chest. Her crying grew loud but muffled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Marco slouched to a wall and beat his fist at it while grounding his teeth. And Rachel continued her crying as well, this time standing and with her hands covering her face. Tobias, perched on the beams above, lowered his head sadly.

As for I...I simply stood where I was, taking it all in at once and dealing with the emotions inside.

I was wrecked because...there wasn't any solution to this. This was not like any mission we've done. This was something beyond our hands no matter how much we wanted to fix it...for so many reasons.

I was shaken because I was still unable to comprehend Kelly's bound fate, and sad because I would lose my friend to that outcome.

I was furious...because there was nothing to blame for this... There wasn't a Visser or an alien Controller to attack. And blaming Elias for it was pointless and unnecessary. Blaming our helplessness would not make it better. Most of all, I was just irritated at one question only.

Why did it have to come done to this?

A creaking sound made me look up, noticing Erek coming in. He gave such a peculiar expression for a Chee in a human holograph.

Strangely, it seemed like he was disappointed.

"What are you doing?" Erek suddenly asked.

I looked at him with puzzlement.

"Shouldn't you search for her?" he inquired. "From what I understand, you guys have been trying to rescue her from the start."

I still remained puzzled at what he was trying to explain.

"Doesn't Kelly still need to be saved?"

I was stunned to him give a question like that but as soon as he said, it became a reminder.

She was still out there.

(_...Yes,_) I replied and darted onwards.

Kelly may have been saved. Thrice. At the factory, the riverbank and in the woods.

But that did not entirely mean she was saved.

She would still have to endure the very burden she carried all by herself. Lost, confused, petrified and with no one to help her, to talk to her, to give her the answers she needed to hear.

Any longer out there and...

No. I could not think that way. I had to be rational. Even if I feared her current condition, that didn't mean it was the likely consequence.

Kelly may be capable of taking her own life but she didn't simply accept it. She stopped herself and decided not to because of her human friend and mentor. And many times, she could have likely have died before. She could have easily been killed by a Hork-Bajir or a Yeerk or David himself.

Instead, she fought. She not only fought to protect us but to stay alive. In all the situations we've been since I first met her, she wanted to live.

She wanted to survive.

She would not think suicide was her best escape. Not after everything.

If that was the case, she'd rather find another alternative of escape. One that wasn't a death sentence to herself.

But where could she have gone?

Then I remembered. There was one place she would be. Kelly would go there even if there had been a fight with the Hork-Bajir. The one place she felt safe and secured.

Her special place.

I raced at full speed. I ran on and on until I made it to the tall grass.

But as I entered into the field, I slowly stopped and realized something.

I searched about the grass, expecting the blackbirds to fly out from my intrusion like before. But this time, there was no wings flapping or bird sounds or their magnificent sight in the sky.

It was...eerily quiet in the field.

I recalled Kelly had said the blackbirds would eventually migrate. I suppose that was why they have left the field.

But the lack of presence gave me an uneasy ominous feeling.

Like...everything was ending.

I glanced up to the dark blue and orange sky, seeing how empty it was without the birds. But my eyes widened once I spotted someone at the cliff.

Kelly was up there, sitting by the cliffside with her head buried in her arms and Horatio beside her.

(_Kelly,_) I uttered with relief and raced to the top.

But as I drew closer and closer, my running slowly ceased to a stroll.

Then I stopped. Metres away from her and Horatio.

I was stumped. What should I do? Kelly had been through so much, even just witnessed her own future self's death. Her death.

How do you even tell someone that everything will be alright? Humans are not like Andalites. If we learnt such information about of us...perhaps we would have to accept it no matter what and take it with honor.

No. That was a load of yaolin...

Anyone, whether human or Andalite, shouldn't have such a purpose planned out like that. They shouldn't be forced to make that choice. The same went for Kelly. This shouldn't be her only choice.

She was only a human child, going about her business until she stumbled into this war, just like my friends. She never asked for these things and more. She simply wanted to be saved from her emotional and mental stress, from the dreams.

But as much as I disliked the idea that Kelly would still be gone, no matter what we'd do in the future, protesting about that now was useless.

If I were to continue thinking and worrying about the untold future, I was simply leaving Kelly the way she was now.

If she was left alone any longer, she'd be back where she began with.

A human hurt and being smothered with guilt, confusion and despair. Unable to get up from a torturing internal war of her own. All because a death of another shook her to her core. And no one approached her to bring her out of it.

It was enough.

I was not going to do the same mistake other humans would do. I was not going to ignore her any longer. I was not going to allow Kelly to push me away.

So I called.

(_Kelly?_)

She quickly glanced over her shoulder. At first, she was startled, no doubt she was seeing an Andalite behind her. I had expected her to jump up and be cautious or reach out to me to grasp if I was real or not again.

Instead, her surprise faded away and she turned back to the sight before her. As if she was used to it already.

She said nothing at first. I was at a loss what to do that I didn't speak out. What was I supposed to say?

"You're Axmili, right?"

Although her back was still to me, she asked that question.

(_...Yes,_) I answered. I was little surprised that she called me Axmili instead of Ax.

"And Phillip too?"

I reluctantly answered. (_...Yes._)

"...You're not like those monsters, right? The ones from the factory?"

(_No. I am not._)

"...You're fighting them?"

(_Yes._)

Out of the blues, she let out a single, soft laugh. Not like the ones she had uttered before.

"Never expected a day would come that I find out my friend is an alien... Then again, I never expected a lot of things."

(_...I am sorry...for deceiving you, Kelly._)

"...No, I get it," Kelly surprisingly said, shaking her head. "I also have secrets that I don't want people to know. I don't blame you for keeping something like this from me."

A secret that nearly endangered her when we were faced with David. Had I not demorphed, she could surely have been hurt.

"You had to protect yourself. Or else those...things would have gotten you."

Self-perseverance. Somehow, I felt disgusted at that word despite how true it was.

By Andalite law, I could not reveal a lot of things to my friends. Even to my new friend, Kelly, I couldn't tell her that I wasn't a human named Phillip. Half the reason was for her protection.

No, that was just a small sliver. Another small part of it was the protection of my friends.

Most of it...was my own protection...

How right was Elias... It made me seem as if I was only looking out for myself.

A warrior shouldn't be suited for that kind of ideals.

(_If...only I had told you the truth earlier... If I did, you wouldn't be in this mess..._)

Then I heard her giggle. Still softly but it was there.

"I think I would have thought you've gone mad if you did tell me... But I also think that even if you did, things would have still gone the same way."

Kelly raised a good point. Humans who see my true self would immediately run away. And regardless how different one action could have been done, it may not be powerful enough to turn the tides.

"You shouldn't need to take responsibility for something that's beyond your reach... Things just happen."

The last sentence she spoke sounded hurt, painful from her. Kelly tightened her arms more around her legs.

The silence hung between us, making it feel like it was distancing us. I did not like that. I urged myself to move forward until I was just near her. Not really beside her but just close by.

"...I've always asked myself what these dreams were telling me for as long as I could remember," Kelly spoke, breaking the silence. "I've asked the same question over and over again because it was just not normal to have them... I knew nobody would know what they meant. Even I didn't... After my friend died...I started to see a connection and I was afraid of it. I didn't want to believe...that my dreams were seeing the future and people's deaths."

She lifted her head off her knees and glanced at the scenario, her hair flowing from her eyes.

"When I ran away from home, I really did think running away would stop these dreams from hurting anyone... I also thought that...I could find the answers on my own."

I joined her in the sightseeing but stared one stalk eye at her, noticing her biting her lip.

"I think...I was mostly scared...that these dreams would take everyone away...and I'd be completely alone..." Kelly admitted. "I hate being alone... I've hated it since that night I lost my memories and parents. Before I met Chogan, I didn't like the loneliness at all. Feeling lonely with nothing coming to get you out of it...it was a terrifying feeling..."

I understood what she meant. Loneliness didn't mean you did not have company with you at any given time. You'd still meet your friends and families even after minutes of meeting them.

But when you have completely lost those connections in whatever way possible, then loneliness makes a true definition.

It was similar to my time spent in the Dome when I was underwater, waiting and hoping for someone to hear my message and come rescue me.

"I didn't want that. I didn't like the idea that I'd be lonely again if those dreams were to take my family and my friends away. Even you."

I wheeled back to her, astounded by her remark.

"I ran so I wouldn't lose you and everyone else to them. Even if I was alone when I was running, I knew I wouldn't be completely alone thinking that no one was gone because my dreams. That they would be alright even if I wasn't there."

(_...I think you are disputing yourself,_) I told her. I was sure that would upset her but she made no effort to tell me so. So I continued. (_How would you know that that won't make you feel alone? You are away from those you care. Moreover, you are making them lonesome because you are not there with them._)

A weak smile crept on her face. "It wasn't actually the best idea I had back then. But I was so desperate to do something. To find some other option that doesn't involve me jumping off a building and leaving everyone for good... I guess I got more than I expected... More answers and questions than I ever wanted."

She paused for a moment, which started to worry me. Just like before. I don't know why I was so easily affected every time she stopped speaking.

It was like I feared the silence when I was with her.

"I found out how I lost my memories and my biological parents..."

I turned to her but I did not respond back when I noticed she wasn't gleeful about the discovery.

"That other alien back in the factory...he killed my parents."

I lowered my head piteously and irately. Visser Three. It was a disbelief to hear that Kelly had crossed paths with him, at the cost of her biological parents.

It was also unforgiving, taking them away from her. But Visser Three had no such thing as mercy.

"My memories were gone...because of this power I have," Kelly continued, raising an open hand up and examining at it. "And I asked for this power. I wanted to use it...so I wouldn't lose anyone anymore...so I wouldn't be alone again."

She wrapped her hand back on her knee and continued gazing into the scenery.

"I still can't remember anything that night. But...after everything I've seen...and what Elias told me...it's got to the truth..."

Another pause between us...

"...You know, don't you? She's me."

I tightened my fingers into fists. The moment I was dreading had finally come.

(_...Yes._)

"When?"

(_...Only just a while ago. It was after that human had attacked me..._)

"...And you know...that I'm going to be her one day?"

I shut my eyes. (_...Yes._)

"...And that I'm going to have to die..."

It was painful.

(_...Yes._)

The truth was painful. The reality of it... I may not be able to imagine how much anguish it was to Kelly. And I certainly couldn't measure it as same as what I was feeling. But I was still tormented.

Because I'd still lose a friend someday.

"...How...did she die?" Kelly wearily asked. "...Was it because of that man?"

I was unwilling to reply. I did not want to tell her that Elias pushed herself to the limit. Injected herself with an overdose just because she was saving her and us.

As well as fought to the end against David, that it nearly caused her to collapse with so much blood loss.

I couldn't tell her all that, how it would lead to her own death...

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. You don't have to tell me."

Another moment.

"You know. If anyone had this kind of problem...they'd probably run away from it. They'd want someone else to do this instead of them... I also want to run too... But I don't think I have a choice..."

I glanced down at Kelly, who remained seemingly unaffected.

"Then...I began thinking... If Elias is me...why didn't she think of running away?"

It was a peculiar question to ask but I understood why Kelly would ask it.

"She was done with her mission. She could have gone back. She could have lived a normal life. The way she wanted for so long. But she never did," Kelly explained. "Maybe because...she couldn't go back. She couldn't live a normal life. There was nowhere to run..."

I have no idea what sort of possibilities the future held, having things like changeable weapons to indestructible artificial skins. But I suppose I found it questionable that Elias was never able to return back to the future. Shouldn't that be capable?

Unless...it was a suicide mission. Something I've heard from old Andalite warriors.

Elias knew the consequences. She knew the sacrifice she was making just as any Andalite _arisths_ were...

That thought worsened the pitting feeling inside of me.

I thought deeply. There may have been no way for her to return. Yet she has strived to survive for nine years. Only a moment earlier...she passed away.

She did not fight to live anymore. She already knew in mind that with her dying there, it was to become Kelly's future. But Elias accepted death...only then and there in the barn.

Why did Elias choose to die? Were there really no other options?

Or was there something else...?

More questions and no answers...

How prejudiced...

"...I don't know what happened to her in her timeline. All I know was she had a rough life, even before she came to the past. And the way she went on that I was lucky...I had all the things she had... It was like we were two different people..."

I watched as Kelly tightened her grasp around her knees.

"Elias said I have a better life... And she was right. I was just too stupid to realize that. I tossed everything away so easily. I pushed everyone away. I kept on forgetting Chogan's words. That my life is important to me **and** to everyone. It just took 'my' death to make me realize that.

And the worst part is I'm not angry at Elias for dying... I'm not angry that she changed our past. I'm angry because after everything, she never got the life she wanted...that her life was never important even after she died... If I could...I'd gladly give her this life... But it can't happen. We're still the same person..."

She grounded her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows together angrily.

"And I was cowardly thinking of running away... I'm sick of it... I'm tired of it. And that's enough!"

She bolted up and faced me with the most determined human face I had ever seen before.

Her eyes – both blue and green-brown – were so red and swollen that she must have cried so much to the point she had no more tears to let out.

"I'm not going to run. I can't turn away and pretend this is nothing. I'm not going to be scared anymore. If I run after what I've been through, then it was pointless of her dying... If I run, I'd only make it worse for everyone and myself. If I run away from that, then everything she has done would be meaningless!" Kelly yelled with everything she had.

I gazed at her, moved by her. Shocked by her turnabout. And with the rising sun behind her, it was a mesmerizing sight.

The rioting doubt inside me seemed to disperse by the hope she showed.

Kelly was truly unlike any human I know.

"Elias is just as important a person as I am! Just as anyone else in this world!" she hollered, as if trying to make a point to me.

No...she was making a point to this planet.

"I'm not going anywhere... I'm going to stay and live my life until that day I go to the past. And when that day does come, then I'll make the choice. But now...now, I'll live to the fullest."

She glanced at her feet, trying to keep her composure as best as she could without losing it to clinging fear.

"It is scary...that my path is already planned out," she admitted. "But that's still in the future. That's a long way before I grow up. And I'm not going to let that frighten me my whole life."

She quickly turned her gaze back to me.

"I won't be like that man and blame on everything. I'll live for Elias. She deserved a life as much as I did. Elias fought to protect me and everyone else's lives. And whatever is going on, I'll fight too," she uttered, further surprising me. "I'll fight for Elias and everything she's done. I'll fight so that no one's life is taken away from anyone."

It was an inspiring ideal, perhaps a naïve resolution but nonetheless, a powerful one.

And yet, I also became anxious.

(_You know what you are asking?_) I asked. (_You've seen how capable they were. You may even endanger your life._)

Kelly did not back down. I noticed at that moment she was no longer scared of being reminded of her capture, encountering Visser Three at the factory or the other encounters with the Yeerks.

"If Elias could go up against them without being scared, then so can I."

It was such a different and amazing statement for Kelly, or anyone, to say. And from her human expression, she meant her words truthfully.

"I've been through a lot, Axmili. Whatever's coming, I'm not turning away."

Kelly showed so much confidence. However, I still couldn't agree with that sureness.

(_But...I don't want to lose you..._)

I sank my head down, all four eyes to the ground. I did see a glimpse of Kelly staggered by my comment before she cast an apologetic expression.

It was a selfish and pathetic request but after everything, I really did not want to lose Kelly. Whether now, minutes later or in the future.

"...You won't."

I directed my sight to her. The sad frown was replaced by her resolve, by her invisible strength that I remembered seeing when I first met her.

Except, it was different from before.

"I'm going to live no matter what. For you. For everyone. And for Elias. All of you."

And I thought she couldn't surprise me anymore.

"I won't live just because I have to be Elias. I'm not going to live because I want to," she explained. "I'll live because I have what I've really needed for so long. I'm not losing sight of what's really important again."

So much belief in a very small and weak human body. A defiance amazingly created by her unique perspective of everything, both the good and the bad.

Kelly then approached closer to me, her blue and green-brown eyes locked on me.

"I'm not going anywhere, Axmili."

Kelly was very stubborn. It must be genetic trait among humans... Then again, so did Andalites.

I guess...we are not as different as I've thought.

"I want to know. Please. I don't want to be in the dark anymore."

I sighed deeply. Kelly was correct. I had already decided to tell her, to show her everything before David attacked me from behind. She had to know.

(_Alright,_) I said and turned to lead her back to the barn. Back where she could get her answers. I glanced back, indicating her to follow me. (_Let us go._)

She nodded and we went. I may have been weary but I kept one eye stalk on her and Horatio as I led the way. She did not seem to mind, or at least didn't notice.

The walk back was a quiet one. As much as I hated the silence between us, there was nothing to speak yet. I'd rather that her questions be answered by all of us. Then again, what else was there to speak of?

How peculiar...that not hearing her voice agonizes me. A human at that.

But despite that, I did not lose my equanimity. I reminded myself that it was only for a short moment.

Because one day, I would never hear it again...

Finally, we were nearly at the barn.

That was when Kelly stopped and stared at the building with anxiety. Horatio sat down and whined her, puzzled.

I stopped too and wheeled back, wondering why she halted.

At first, I thought clearly it was because of its now changed purpose. It was not just where we'd gather together for missions. It was also the location of Elias' death. Kelly's death...

That may have been partly why Kelly stopped.

Then I realized...she simply looked unwelcomed.

I recalled what David had spat at her and to us. That we would not easily accept her. That she'd share the same fate as he did. We would cast her away if ever she showed disloyalty.

Kelly knew that. She was afraid that we'd turn our backs from her.

And then, she would alone again. Just as she had told me she was in her dreams and in her life.

David was correct. Kelly was someone outside of our group. Another human that could endanger our reason for fighting this war.

But that no longer mattered.

As Kelly said before, it was enough.

(_Kelly._)

She shot her gaze to me.

(_It is alright,_) I assured her. (_You said it before. You don't need to be afraid._)

I lifted my hand to her, just as I did that same before. It isn't something Andalites do commonly but there was significance to the gesture.

Kelly looked at the human gesture and then to me with surprise.

(_You are not alone._)

She relaxed, looking amazed at me but no more terrified. She reached out and grabbed my hand.

Her small reedy hand oddly felt like a female Andalite's hand. But she gripped on mine with strength you would never imagine a thin weakly-built human to have.

I took a very slow pace so that Kelly could keep up as I brought her to the barn. I did not let go.

I was here for her. I also wasn't going anywhere.

Once we were at the entrance, our hands released and I examined inside. The others had moved from their spots before, still slightly traumatized. But once they noticed Kelly with her, they had mixed expressions.

It was then they had realized it was time for someone to know about our secrets. The war between Yeerks and Andalites. And our morphing power.

Kelly peered down timidly as her fingers played with her artificial skin.

She looked back up. "...I-I...I'm sorry..."

Everyone looked grimly stunned at Kelly's apology. Even I was unsure what the confession was for.

"I-If it wasn't for me...none of this would have happened... You guys...would have just gone on without going through all of that..."

Cassie gave the most anguished expression among everyone. I had the same thought as she did. We did not want Kelly to be apologetic for something out of her control. Events like the ones we've faced were unthinkable to begin with.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"No," Cassie uttered and rushed up to her, her hands onto Kelly's arms. "Don't ever say that."

That took Kelly by surprise but Cassie was making a point.

"Don't feel sorry for anything."

Slowly, Kelly acknowledged that. "...Ok."

Once Cassie could see that, she let go and threw her arms around her. It at first took Kelly by surprise but she eventually lowered her head on Cassie's shoulder.

When that was done, Cassie backed away. There was a great moment of silence between everything. Or mainly between the others and Kelly.

Strangely, it was then I noticed Tobias darting his head away from us at the beams. Like he was quickly aware of something.

"...So...what happens now?" Kelly was the first to break the silence.

Before anyone could try to answer that, Tobias flapped down near the stall Elias lied in.

(_Tobias?_) I called curiously.

(_S-She... I-It... It's just..._)

His voice sounded terrified for some strange reason.

Jake turned. "What's wrong-"

(_Her body!_) he cried. (_It's gone! Elias is gone!_)

Our eyes could not have widened as much as we had when we heard that with our ears.

It just wasn't possible.

The others rushed to the stall. I did not need to check myself because I could already tell from their faces it was no humorous witticism.

"H-How..." Cassie was lost with words.

"It can't be," Jake gasped. "She really is gone."

Movement at the corner of my eyes made me turn to see Kelly drop to her knees. Her mouth was widely apart and she was ready to uncontrollably let go of her tears again.

She had enough surprises. And yet she was desperately hopeful.

So was I.

"Where... Where did she go? We were here this whole time!" Jake uttered.

"W-Well, she couldn't have just walked out of**here**!" Marco hollered.

Did she? Did she really wake up and leave without us knowing? Some wicked method of scaring us?

Truthfully, I was hoping for that. That somehow she miraculously was alive.

Then...for an odd reason, I felt something pass by me.

Something strange and yet familiar. Something that made me look back to watch it go by. And yet, it was invisible and without us knowing it happened.

It was as if...someone had carried Elias away and left the barn with her...

To somewhere...

Where that was...I wasn't sure... But...

I didn't worry.

I was instead...grateful. Relieved.

And the only reason I could think for that was...that she wasn't alone anymore.

I did not see with my own eyes. It was all simply a feeling.

But I didn't reject it.

...I was not sure what life was after death. My people had always had many different theories but I never listened much into them because I've had thought that death was something warriors had to accept vigilantly and with honor. Even more so, it wasn't a topic I was interested in.

Humans have their own ideals of what an 'afterlife' was. Similar to those Andalite theories.

It made me try to think of a logical explanation for this. Until I realized, as bizarre as it sounded, maybe there was only a spiritual one.

Perhaps it was the Manitók Kelly had talked about. They took Elias away...

Maybe the idea was another desperate wish to think of if the hope of Elias walking out alive was just too much to yearn for. Maybe it was better that way to think of that...

Yet...

(_I think...Elias was taken away._)

Everyone looked at me but I kept my gaze to the horizon as the sun rose higher in the distance.

(_I cannot explain it...but for some reason,_) I started. (_I think she was brought back to where she truly belongs. And...she isn't alone anymore._)

I wheeled back, expecting to hear them question me. But they did not. It would make sense to put the blame on the Ellimist or the Crayak.

But I felt they had no part in this this time round.

(_If you came from somewhere, isn't it logical that you would go back to that origin?_)

The question made them think carefully and deeply. Well, to some extent for Marco and Rachel.

"...You're right," Kelly suddenly replied and stood up. She wiped off her remaining tears. "If you have a compass, or know your stars...you'll always find your way home."

I wasn't entirely sure what she meant but I assumed it was an example she was bringing. A good one.

"I guess...Elias was still important to someone, maybe more, where she came from. She doesn't need worry about us anymore." Kelly made a loud sniffing noise. "She's back. Where she belongs."

She then stared at the others with the same strong-minded expression she gave me at her special place.

"And we have to move on."

They looked at her, half-puzzled. I guess they were questioning why she could easily accept moving on and so quickly too. It was logical to think that it was a simple way of denying the truth and pretend nothing happened.

But that wasn't the case. Not from the way her expression was in those multicolored human eyes. They eventually read them carefully.

She was willing to do so for Elias.

"I am scared that that is my future... But if I keep being afraid of that...that Elias will really be gone forever."

My friends were bewildered to hear those words. But she was not, as Marco would say, joking. She was really holding to her words.

"I'll live... I'll live my life for her. And for everyone. I'll live the way that she had always wanted. If I go on living...a part of her will also go on."

I had not considered such a concept before so it was my first hearing such a motivating objective. You live your life so that someone you knew would live alongside with you. Live through the obstacles and to the fullest so they'd exist with you in memory.

I pondered on that concept. There may be a time I may be injured and have to accept my death. Maybe...whatever will be in stall for me in the future. But until then, I will live.

For Elias. And my brother, Elfangor.

Elias was gone. And she wasn't coming back. That was a fact we had to accept. And I have already accepted my brother's death a long time.

We cannot change the past. But we also cannot worry about the future. Not now at least.

Whatever the future holds for us, all seven of us, I will prepare for it. I will have to make choices that I or my friends will not like. I will neither accept nor deny what David said about it. I may even become like my original self.

And I will have to let go when Kelly leaves us...

But as Kelly said, that's a long way till then. It may as well be more than a decade until then.

So...I will not be overburdened about the future now. If it comes a time I have to choose, then I will make that choice then. If I have to choose to be less or more of myself then, then that is when I decide.

Not now.

Now, there were more important things to do than worry about what will happen.

(_...So will I,_) I said.

A faint smile stretched across each of everyone's face and slowly, they walked away from the empty stall. Their expressions told me that they weren't clouded of grief and anger anymore. Now wasn't a time to be sad.

We all knew that Kelly was right. We had to move on.

Prince Jake stood forth and glanced at Kelly meaningfully and with acceptance.

"We'll live. For Elias," he said.

Cassie, Rachel, Marco and Erek circled around us while Tobias perched back in the beams. And Kelly gave her familiar and pleasant smile to all of us.

"We'll live our lives for her."

* * *

_..._

"_So...what now? What should we do now?"_

"_Well, The Last didn't actually tell us what else we could do in this place."_

_(No...but she did state that we have to rescue someone we haven't saved yet.)_

"_So...we're really here to save her then?"_

"_What __can__ we do? I think that's a little too late, right?"_

_(No... Maybe not.)_

"_Ax? What are you doing?"_

_(Is it not obvious?)_

_..._

_..._

"_We are taking her home. Home. It is understandable that those children we see in this time structure are not us anymore. Neither Kelly is going to be Elias. At least...I hope she will not have to be."_

"_Wishful thinking, don't you think?"_

"_Yes... Y-es. Maybe I should wishfully think that if she does become Elias...if she does the mission and goes to the past...if she have to die as Elias...then I hope she will return back this time..."_

_..._

"_There is nothing we can do to help our other selves and Kelly. All we can do is allow things to move by themselves. The past has been changed. It is going to be different now."_

"_So what are you saying?"_

"_That we are not needed here. This is 'their' time. It is no longer 'our' time."_

"_I guess this time...we're going to have to leave it to these kids' hands."_

"_Correct."_

"_Alright. I'm good with that. But still, what now? When you said home, you mean back?"_

"_Back where we came from? I'm pretty sure we are all dead over there."_

"_Truthfully, I have not imagined what life after death is for us Andalites."_

"_Well, if it makes you better, so do we humans... But I see your point." ... "We don't belong here. The same for Elias... Alright. Wherever we're going, we're going together. Let's get moving then."_

"_Yes, Prince Jake."_

"_And Ax?"_

"_Yes, Prince Jake?"_

"_Don't...sigh. Never mind. I give up."_

"_Still, where do we even go? I don't think we have a map of...whatever this dimension is. If that's what this place is even called."_

"_Then you'd rather stay here then?"_

"_What? No waaay do I want to stick around limbo here. Let's get out of here. All seven of us."_

"_Ax, you don't plan to carry Elias, do you?"_

"_Yes. I still do not like this disturbing morph without my tail but...she has endured for us... It is time that I endure for her."_

_..._

"_Hang on. Let me help you with her."_

"_We'll all help you."_

_..._

"_Ready? Lift."_

"_Man! She's heavy! I thought those engineers said her suit was supposed to be light-weighted-oh. Right... Her limbs..."_

_..._

"_Hey, stop showing those long faces. We're taking her home, right?"_

"_Yeah. She'd be expecting us to be smiling and corny when we get back. Then come out with a rebuke that we're annoying."_

_..._

"_Watch her head... You got her?"_

"_Yes... It's odd."_

"_What is?"_

"_I have never seen her so...peaceful... Is that...natural for humans to look like this?"_

"_What's so odd about that?"_

"_That's not it, Cassie... I find it odd...that this is the side I like about her... I...I wish she'd wake up though."_

"_I know, Ax. I know."_

"_...Hey, we're all dead and yet, we're still technically alive here. Maybe Elias will wake up eventually."_

"_...Yes. I hope so too."_

"_Of course, that'd make her a zombie." __**SMACK!**__ "Ow! Geez, for someone who missed out the years, you still know how to pack a punch."_

"_And you still don't know when to stop being sarcastic."_

_..._

"_We're going home, Elias... Home."_

"_Yeah. Home."_

_..._

"_You're not going to be alone, Elias. Not this time."_

_..._

"_Alright, let's get out of this place."_

"_Pst, you don't supposed the reason Ax's acting so close to her was because of what he found out about him other self-"_

"_Marco, get over the fact about what Kelly said to your other self in this timeline."_

"_Whaaaat? That was to that sorry kid over there, not me."_

"_Whatever."_

_..._

"_Tobias, what's the holdup?"_

"_Sorry, go on ahead. I just need a second."_

_..._

"_Goodbye...all of you. And good luck."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Unknown analog update. User: Unknown. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown. Analysis of foreign users: five humans – four adults and one adolescent. One adult Andalite. Human and Andalite database comparison: 98.9% positive. Analysis inaccurate. Incorrect age and height comparison. Incorrect facial recognition. File database from the Original. Explanation: ERROR. Unknown miscalculation corrupted analog inputs. Analog update deleted immediately. _

_System recheck: All systems have been shut down. Elias' Hirac Delest has been secured in D-Aegis-001 headgear. _

_CoNDI 001 shutdown commence. 5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_0._

* * *

Vickie: DON'T TOUCH THAT KEYBOARD JUST YET! DON'T DO ANYTHING! DON'T MAKE A REVIEW YET UNTIL YOU READ ON!

This is NOT the final chapter of the Alteration! There is still **ONE MORE CHAPTER** to go! ONE MORE BEFORE THIS BOOK ENDS!

Why do you think I put a prologue to begin with? =3

Yes, there is an epilogue. And it's a special chapter because not only is it an aftermath but also it'll be spoken by a particular character. Who and what, I can't say. All I can say is you'll have to wait for it to come. So don't close this book and believe this is it. It's far from over, people. A story doesn't end that easily.

This chapter itself was never intended to be the end of the story. I did say I wanted to do one last thing for Elias. Also for the Animorphs and Kelly. It does raise more questions and leave little answers for Kelly's future but it's a hope for both the Original and the Alteration. It is a hopeful end to the original Animorphs and Elias Vanguard. From the day original Jake said "Ram the Blade Ship" to the day Elias time-travelled to the past and continued fighting to her death, they have suffered and survived what seems like a lifetime but in a darker perspective as we've seen in the books and through Elias' eyes. All of them have lost many things, even parts of themselves. However, they are given one more chance in this chapter, especially Elias. For the Alteration, the current Animorphs have learned that there is a dark future ahead of them, even much darker for Kelly but they know they can't stop and be afraid. What the path is going to be like and whether it will be similar along the line of the Animorphs series, that will be tested on them but this time, they won't go in blindfolded. They were given this one chance because of Elias and they will not lose this for her.

So it's more of a chance-giving chapter. And I hopefully achieved in giving it to all of them, even more for Elias since I did write her death in the last chapter. It's the least I can do for my best original character ever. It doesn't mean that the future is going to be brighter, just that these kids will need to really work together, to trust better if they plan to be stronger for whatever's to come. We learn from our mistakes and the past, and try to do better in the present, now, so it will be alright in the future with or without expecting good things to happen. That's the same here.

And with that I'll wrap it up. I hope you guys enjoy this and that it will take away the sadness. An end doesn't mean it really has ended. Our lives will keep on going even after we die, in the memories of those we care. And the same is said for those who are living for us.

I also like to thank you guys for reading this far and sticking to this story towards the coming last chapter. Without your support and your feedback, I wouldn't have gone this far for this story. :)

There is also a decision that after this last chapter, this will end this first megamorph of the Alteramorphs series. I have only planned out the first few books to this series but I do hope that I will be able to upload them more frequently.

Then again, I did take 3 WHOLE YEARS to finish one megamorph book. :/ SO I may actually allow people to join in on helping with this series, such as being ghost writers I suppose on some occasions or suggesting ideas for future books (not that far in the future). I'm not sure yet but I do I can't really write this series on my own so I do hope I will get more support in the upcoming books. It's really needs a lot of thinking of how different everything is going to be from the point that Kelly walks into the barn and is welcomed by the Animorphs and with what Elias may have changed in the past, how much of those changes will surface and the kids will learn about them. There are also many mysteries in this book that you guys have noticed that have yet to be answered.

But now, we still have one more chapter. And those books will start to be planned deeply and written once this megamorph ends.

So I'll see you guys in the epilogue.

Chapter inspired by the songs mentioned: "2-1" by Imogen Heap for the beginning, "The Moment I Said It" by Imogen Heap for the trip to the barn to the discovery of Elias' missing body and "Don't Worry, Love" by Warmer for the rest of the story.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Kelly**

My name is Kelly.

Four weeks ago, I was just a normal girl. Well...almost normal.

I guess that's an understatement if you were in my shoes.

I lost my biological parents and my memories when I was very young. All because of an invasion. Since then, I've had dreams of monsters, animals and the most terrifying things ever. One day, I dreamt of my best friend passing away...and it came true. Three weeks later, I ran away from home because...I had thought if I did, then everything would be alright...

But during this week, my life was completely turned upside-down.

I've learned that the dreams I've been having _were _as real as anything that I once knew. Those monsters and animals were real. I've seen them with my own eyes!

Only thing was...I wasn't supposed to be real.

I wouldn't have 'existed' if not for Elias. She's...was my future self. She changed her past or, at least, my past. And I became who I am today because of that. But a crazed man from Elias' timeline named David wanted me, five other kids and an alien dead. He wanted me gone so that my life would never continue to exist.

Elias stopped him. At a terrible price...

David's gone but so is Elias.

So...technically, I'm supposed to grow up to be Elias, go back to the past, change it and die in the present.

I know, that's crazy. I expected my future to be...brighter. Anyone would. I wanted to be a cook or an artist when I'd grow up, not some time-traveling mercenary. What's more...I don't think I have a choice.

I've watched 'Back to the Future'. I know how it goes.

If I don't choose to be Elias, then everything in the past would never have been changed. 'Kelly' wouldn't exist. And everything that has happened to me would never have...well, happened.

I would have to make a choice between a future death in the present and non-existence.

The thought scares me. A lot more than you think.

But right now, I don't think that choice will be made anytime soon. Right now, the future shouldn't be my concern. For some reason, just like what Axmili said...maybe Elias has gone back to where she came from. It wasn't because her body wasn't here anymore.

It was because I believe those words. I don't know why but I do.

I guess I don't want to believe that 'now' was the end for Elias. I truly hope that she has gone back to where she belonged. Her time. Her home. Her future. Not for my sake.

But because that should be where she belonged. When she's needed the most by people who cares for her. Nowhere else.

And if time has been changed...her life should now be more important over there.

So right now, it was the present that was my concern. The future can wait. Right now, I was sitting on a bale of hay in the barn, looking at those real people: five kids and one blue alien. All from my dreams.

They were right here. And I was with them...with just as many questions as I had.

If only the silence wasn't so awkward.

No one had spoken for nearly twenty minutes but I guess they didn't know what to say. This was just some time after Elias's body disappeared and I came back to the barn.

Jake did open his mouth once or twice but he couldn't find the words. Rachel was impatiently tapping her foot away, anxious to speak too. So was Cassie. Marco had been giving hand signals to Jake, maybe forcing him to say something. But every time I looked at him, Marco would quickly hide his hands behind his back. A kid named Tobias, who I remembered was a new kid from school a long time ago and who I couldn't see anywhere in the barn, kept quietly somewhere. But I had a feeling he was rarely a talker to begin with. And Axmili...

...The blue centaur I have been seeing in my dreams all the time and the boy named Phillip. He was waiting for something to happen but he looked like he was uncertain of what to do himself. Each of his two strange eyes peered at different directions while his main ones stared down. And as scary as it looked, his tail hung low to the ground with twitches.

There was also one more kid. Erek King, a transfer kid.

Horatio whined at me, also anxious. I gave him an assuring pat.

I couldn't blame them. So many things had happened and I was right in the middle of it. Most of all, we all had questions to ask. I guess it was which question to ask first.

But I didn't want this awkwardness to continue.

I was finally with the people from my dreams, who I have been asking to save me this whole time. And they did.

That was why I spoke first.

"H-How," I started and everyone's attention was immediately on me. "How long have you been keeping this secret?"

No one answered at first. I felt like my effort was in vain. Maybe it was a bit too soon.

But Jake finally replied, "Almost two years ago... No one knows it but us. And well, Elias and now you."

Nearly two years. They have been hiding it for so long. But I understood why they didn't tell anyone. They couldn't. Nobody in their right mind would believe there were aliens on Earth.

It was just like me. Who would believe that my dreams were of crazy things, let alone real aliens?

Come to think of it, two years ago was when I started dreaming of the animals. Before then, the monsters.

"You probably have some questions about what just happened."

"Yeah... A lot," I said. "You also want to know about my dreams too."

"More than you know it..." Jake laughed softly. "Where to begin..."

"Can..." I bit my lip. I was scared that I would be asking too much but I needed to know. "Can you answer mine...? Please. I...I want to know now. I've wanted to know for a long time..."

A very long time. I've always asked the same questions over for as long as I could remember. And I've never gotten my answers till now.

Jake nodded. "Sure. You've seen everything longer than we have. You have the right to know."

I relaxed. It felt like the waiting was finally over. I didn't have to live without knowing anymore.

I took my time to think and ask my first question. What those 'things' were.

Jake explained to me that they were called Yeerks, a parasitic race from another planet. They were small gray slugs that enter your brain and reduce you to slavery.

I swallowed. I never realized that some a creature was capable of doing that to people. Or something like that was happening. That you lose yourself if a 'Yeerk' is in your head.

It didn't stop there. Those aliens – Taxxons, Hork-Bajir – and the people I've seen in real life were all enslaved by the Yeerks and became Controllers. I wondered if that was what was happening to those people in my dreams.

It was horrible and sad at the same time. Even though I was nearly attacked earlier, I couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

No one should have their freedom taken away like that.

The Yeerks were absolutely cruel. It made me wonder why nothing has been done to stop them.

"Now," Cassie stepped in the conversation. "They're after the human race. There are thousands of humans who've been made into Controllers."

"What?" I gasped. I was disbelieved. I know I shouldn't when I also saw our people as Controllers but to hear that...

Already, there was an invasion that I never knew before. Why hasn't anyone noticed this? Why haven't these...Yeerks been stopped?

"My brother's one," Jake said.

Jake's brother, Tom. I knew him before. He used to visit Mom's community centre and practice basketball there. And...the funny thing was that I liked him very much whenever he came to visit the centre.

However, for a very long time, he stopped visiting. I now knew why.

My hands tightened on my knees. I just had a frightening thought. I was almost too afraid to ask...

"W-What about my parents? A-and my brother?"

"Probably are or have been Controllers," Marco blurted out. Cassie shot an angry, disapproving look at him and Jake joined her.

I became terrified. My family... Did that mean I could have already lost them a long time ago?

"Well, she's got to know the hard truth," Marco said. "The Yeerks probably know her by now and if her folks aren't Controllers, they may already be at their doorstep to take them to a Yeerk Pool. They don't want people knowing what's happening and saying if they are, the Yeerks are going to keep your family quiet."

I felt my eyes water, no matter how hard I tried to stop myself by squeezing tighter. Although I had no idea what he meant by a Yeerk Pool, I just didn't want to believe it.

I didn't want to think that all the time I've spent with my family could have been a lie or that they would be lost forever. Dad, Mom, Baxter...

"W-Wait! You'e crying-!? Ouch!" Marco didn't finish his sentence when Rachel elbowed him.

But it wasn't his fault. He was telling me the truth. And it was hurting me.

"...My mom's also a Controller."

I glanced up to Marco's troubled face.

"My dad and I thought she was dead a long time ago. Then I found out she isn't... She's one of them."

I have never seen this side of him before. At school, he was always the joker. The class clown Roxanne liked the most. But he was not that funny guy in front me. This was a different side to him.

"...I'm sorry," he apologized.

I shook my head. "No. I get it. It's just...I don't want to believe that my time with them was a complete lie. That I have been living with Controllers all my life-"

"I don't think everyone in your family was a Controller from the start," Jake pointed. "Your dad's in a wheelchair, right? Yeerks don't make anyone who's disabled a Controller. They want healthy humans so your dad is safe."

I still fiddled with my fingers. "What about Mom and Baxter?

(_Erek and __I had been checking your folks now and then,_) Tobias explained somewhere. (_So far, they haven't gone to the Sharing for the past three days._)

"The Sharing?" I repeated. Wasn't that what the woman from the mall said? "Why the Sharing?"

"It's because the Sharing is actually a place for the Yeerks to get more hosts. Whoever joins the Sharing becomes an official Controller, whether or not they like it," Rachel said.

I sighed with relief. "Then it's alright. They can't be Controllers."

"How can you be so sure?" Marco said.

"I know they aren't. My mom hates the Sharing."

Jake's eyebrow lifted up. "Come again?"

"You guys know my mom's the head of the local community centre, right?" Most of them nodded and I continued, "She has lost many people because of the Sharing. Mom really believes they are out to close down the centre."

"I can't blame her. The centre used to have a lot of people."

"Besides, what does that have to do with your mom not being Controllers?" Marco persisted on the question.

"You don't understand," I said. "She really hates the club. Some people from the Sharing went over there one day to hold a session at the centre. Even asked her, me and Baxter to join. Mom drove them out of the centre after that."

When I said Mom 'drove them out', I really meant she gave them the boot. She's really not a violent person. Ok, she used to be in the navy before she married Dad and had Baxter and me, but she has never used force before. So I never expected her to be physical and watch her fling two men out the building.

"You know what? Your mom's not a cuckoo," Rachel droned. "She's cool."

"Um, thanks. I think." Where did they hear that my mom was crazy? Still, I wasn't reassured. My family wasn't Controllers throughout my whole life...but what if they could still become Controllers because of me?

"B-But if those...Yeerks know who I am then-"

"I think you don't need to worry about that too much," Erek explained.

"Erek, she's been seen by the Yeerks three times," Marco uttered. "Exactly what makes you think they won't come after her?"

"Well, the Yeerks should have immediately gone after Kelly and her family. They can access everything to find out about her. Reports, documents, photographs. But I've recently checked their movement and oddly, they're not going after Kelly."

Our eyes were as wide as plates at the shocking news.

"You're got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. Visser Three did give a vague description to the Yeerks to find Kelly and Elias. However, I've discovered that that very description was immediately modified. The Yeerks aren't looking for a human girl identical to Kelly's description and a red-haired adult woman. Now they're looking for a 'red-haired person with green-blue eyes'. No age included."

(_Wait, they were given the wrong information?_) Axmili pointed, his tail restlessly flickering about. (_By who?_)

"I couldn't find out who changed it. But I wouldn't pass the idea who was the culprit. Red hair. Green and blue eyes. Doesn't that remind you of something?"

Green and blue eyes. I have those weird eyes. But I'm not the only person with that trait. And that other person also has...had red hair.

"Elias," I gasped softly.

"If she is capable of a lot of things we've seen her do, she's capable of misdirecting the Yeerks to somewhere else. The Yeerks are on a pointless search for a person who doesn't exist. And I doubt they will ever be successful. The probability of a human with natural red hair **and** heterochromia is very high. Practically impossible."

Again, Elias has protected me. Even when she wasn't here anymore, there was a sure way that she'd keep protecting me from the Yeerks.

"Does that mean-"

"That the Yeerks won't find you or take your family away? Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can go back home and to school," Jake said. "If you do, they'll find you."

"And it'll be all over for all of us," Marco stated. "So no going to the city, no talking to anyone, not even saying anything about us, them and you."

"...That's ok," I told them. "I ran away because I wanted to protect everyone from my dreams. I swore to myself that I won't let these dreams hurt anyone. So I'll keep out of sight to do just that."

All of them stared at me with startled looks but I meant what I said.

"I don't want to lose anybody. And all of you too," I explained and I meant it. "You saved me. This is the least I can do to return the favor."

The others smiled at me. Axmili also smiled in his own way. His four eyes seemed pleasant to me. I wasn't sure if Tobias was also smiling as well but I had a feeling he was.

(_Excuse me,_) Axmili soon interrupted. (_I am sorry to disrupt but...what is heterochromia?_)

The unavoidable question. I knew this day would come.

I let out a deep sigh just as Erek was about to explain. No doubt everyone heard me and glanced at me, wondering why I just did that.

I knew someone was bound to ask. It was frightening to think that I would show them one of my secrets.

But...somehow I felt that I could say anything to them. And no one would see me as different.

"This is heterochromia," I said and pulled back my hair that was covering my left eye.

Everyone stared at me with surprise. It was expected.

I have heterochromia. My left eye is blue and my right is hazel green.

Sounds funny but it's true. I was born with this rare condition. The same went for Elias since...she was me.

"It's why my eyes are like this," I put it plainly.

(_So that's what you look like without your hair in your eyes,_) Tobias stated.

"Huh, no one would have expected you have two different eye colors," Rachel pointed.

(_Is it common for humans to have this heterochromia condition?_)

"No, not really. Dogs, cats and horses have it more than humans," Cassie answered Axmili's question. "But, Kelly, why did you hide that?"

I pushed down my hair over my left eye. "I used to be teased when I was a kid. The other children used to call me a weirdo... They told me that no family would want me... Ah, I-I, I was-"

"We know," Jake said. "That you were adopted."

"What-? When?"

Jake scratched his head guiltily. "We were inspecting everything about you. Sorry, we wanted to know if you were a Controller or not."

"That's ok." I wasn't angry at them for invading my privacy. They were going to know sooner or later anyway. So I just continued. "The bullying didn't stop even after I was adopted. So I grew my hair long and hid it."

"You shouldn't feel bad because of them," Cassie said. "It's alright to be different."

"I know. My dad always tells me that too... I guess I was afraid of what people would think." I stared at the floor, discouraged. "I...didn't want to be called a freak anymore."

Silence. Complete silence in the barn

Footsteps then made me look up. Rachel walked up to me with an annoyed face. I cowered back in my seat. Did I say something wrong?

Then...she suddenly slapped me on the head.

It was a light slap. But it took me completely by surprise.

"You are really an idiot," Rachel blurred out angrily. "Which moron would tell you you're a freak?"

I was taken aback by her words.

"So you have two different eye colors? That doesn't make you one. You practically could be a supermodel with those looks! If I could find those kids right now, I'll whack them hard for teasing you."

"For once, I'd agree with Xena. And hey, if it makes you any better," Marco intoned. "You're particularly with freaks here."

"Now that's harsh," Jake uttered, his shoulders sinking.

"Oh come on. Jake here is our fearless leader. Cassie's the tree hugger. Tobias is the lost, messed-up kid who might I add isn't human anymore-"

(_Hey,_) Tobias hollered but Marco ignored him.

"Rachel's the warrior princess inside a fashion queen. I'm the only one who wants nothing to do with this war but hey, I'm struck with it. Ax is the alien away from home and we have a robot behind us."

"True," Erek said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And now we have an oracle. Yup, we are all freaks."

"What Marco means is that you're not alone," Cassie explained. "Kelly, you're not a freak to us and certainly, not to the whole world. And we all have been through a lot of things that make us freaks. Believe me."

Her words were honest and I didn't doubt them. I felt myself smile. "Thank you."

"Good," Rachel declared. "Because from now on, you're not going to hide your eyes. Really, that hairstyle of yours is horrible."

I chuckled. Yeah, I did have bad taste in fashion. "I know but I don't think I can do that. I'm pretty sure they can find me. So will that other alien centaur."

"Visser Three. Oh, he'll have a field day if he finds you again and learn that you're going to grow up to be his number one enemy," Marco intoned.

"And we won't let him," Jake said. He then noticed my puzzlement. After all, I didn't even know what a Bisser, Visser Three was. Or why an alien that is one of Axmili's kind was helping the Yeerks. "That other alien is also a Controller. Visser Three is the Yeerk inside."

My hands tightened again. I bit my lips not out of fear...but actually out of anger...

I had never been so angry before I ran away. Never in my entire life. Yeah, I have shouted but I have never hated anyone before. Now I was...because of one alien who took everything from me in the past. I was angry at that alien... But I was even angrier at myself. Even after everything Elias has told me, I still couldn't remember anything.

Because of that, I hated myself.

"So that's the blue alien's name. Visser Three...the one who killed my real parents..."

Everyone except Cassie and Axmili were surprised to hear that from me. It was news to them anyway.

But it was the truth. That alien murdered my parents nine years ago.

"...Kelly, it's not him. It's the one controlling that blue alien," Jake earnestly explained. "He had stolen and enslaved an Andalite."

"Andalite?" I repeated.

(_That is what I am called,_) Ax explicated.

Andalite. So that was the name of those centaurs I've seen in my dreams. What Axmili really was. It was a nice name for an alien centaur I see in both fantasy and reality.

"The Andalites are the good guys of the galaxy," Jake continued.

Good guys? I grew hopeful at the mention of that.

"Does that mean they can stop this war?" I hollered, rising from my seat. My mind kept on shouting that it was going to be alright. The Andalites would come and they'd stop the Yeerks. Everyone could be saved.

The entire group looked sullen at me.

"The Andalites haven't send help here yet," Jake put it in plain words as best as he could. "They are still fighting the Yeerks but we don't know when they'll come to save us."

I plopped back on my seat. Everything I was hearing and the fact this world was going to be lost to the Yeerks were a lot to absorb. It was all too good to be true to think we'd get help so easily. I should have learnt my lesson by now. It didn't matter how many times everything would be alright.

Everything can go very wrong.

"Nothing's going to stop the Yeerks, right?" I asked hopelessly. "Elias... She's fought those things. And she's d-..."

I couldn't say it. I just couldn't say 'she's dead'.

"Elias...was the only defense this world had against them?"

I didn't care if I was the one who'd fight the Yeerks when I'd grow up. The fact was still there. If Elias didn't die...

...Was there really no hope to save this world?

"She wasn't the only one who fought the Yeerks," Jake suddenly said.

I looked at him, half optimistic, half discouraged. Who? Who else could stop this invasion?

"You know those wild animals you've seen in your dreams and in real life?" Marco asked and pointed to himself. To all of them. "Us."

I was startled. It wasn't that I didn't believe what he said. In my gut, I did believe him. To hear that the animals I've seen during those five days...were them. I could have laughed and said it was just impossible for anyone to turn into an animal but I didn't.

"That was all of us. See, Visser Three and Ax here aren't the only one who can change into animals. So can we. Me, Jake, Rachel, Cassie and Tobias."

"Any animal we can touch, we can become," Cassie said. "A dolphin, a skunk, a wolf."

For some reason, I felt a sense of familiarity as she said those animals.

"An elephant or a grizzly bear."

"A gorilla and a shark."

The more I listened, the more I wondered. Where did I have this feeling? It wasn't just recently.

It was as if I've knew it for a long time.

"A tiger, a fly, a cockroach," Jake said. "Any animal. Any size. But only for two hours at a time. You can never stay in morph for more than two hours."

"Why?" I wondered.

(_Kelly, you do hear me, right?_) Tobias asked.

"Yeah," I replied, still confused.

"Oh, do I like this part," Marco droned, patting me on the back. "Kelly, my friend. Meet Tobias in person."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. What did he mean by that? I've seen Tobias before. Twice, really. I still remembered what he looked like even though the last time I saw him was the same day I broke my arm.

I then heard a swooshing sound from above. It landed beside me. I gazed to my left and sure enough, it was a red-talked hawk.

(_Hey, Kelly._)

My jaw dropped. A bird was talking to me. And it was the bird from my dream. And the bird I saw earlier back in the woods. Sure, it could be any bird but I knew, deep down, this was the bird.

What was more, it was Tobias. Trapped in that body.

"How...? What...? When...? Why...?"

"She's stunned," Marco intoned again.

"This...is totally unreal," I groaned. You'd think I would be used to this by now.

"Everything is unreal," Rachel agreed with me. Cassie nodded with a sigh.

I gathered back as much composure as I could. "So... You stayed too long in that form?"

Tobias seemingly shrugged. I think. (_It's not too bad. Sure, I mostly eat animals and enjoy flying but at least I don't have to go to school._)

The 'eating animals' part made me a little uneasy. If they can change into animals, do they also think like animals? That was a scary thought.

"It does explain why you never went to school anymore since the first day."

He titled his head. (_Wait, you still remember me since then?_)

"Of course." I was confused why he would say that. "Why would I not remember you?"

(_I bet you wouldn't. After all, I was being bullied then._)

"That's not it. You don't remember?" He didn't give a response, just tilted his head. "When the semester started, I said hello to you."

(_...Oh._)

"I still remember that day. You were new then."

"Oh, yeah. Before Tobias came, Kelly was the new kid," Marco said.

"And my brother, Baxter." I turned to Tobias. "It's ok if you don't remember. It was a long time ago."

(_No, I... I didn't expect anyone to. I mean, I was a nobody when I was human. And I'm still am._)

"Then, that makes the two of us," I told him.

Tobias stared at me with his hawk eyes. I couldn't tell what his expression really was but the silence told me that he was baffled.

"Or like what Marco said, that makes eight of us. I was bullied too. And I just found out I'm a nobody... I'm not supposed to exist in the first place."

The room grew quiet again. I understood why. How would you react if you've been told from a psychotic man that you had never existed? That the only reason you were here was because your future self changed the past?

"And that's ok." Staggered looks were on me. "I'm still Kelly. I'm still here. And there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

I hoped Tobias would understand what I meant, especially when you can't read emotions in animals.

Even though he said nothing, I think it got through to him.

"Yup, you're still Oddball Kelly."

"Oddball?"

Marco immediately clamped his mouth with both his hands.

"Why did you call me that?" I persisted. Marco, however, simply backed away.

"Don't mind him. He's an idiot," Rachel stated. "But come on. You are an oddball. And a klutz."

I was hurt by her words. I admit I can be clumsy sometimes but really, a klutz? An oddball? When have I been branded those names? "So mean. I'm not odd."

"Oooh, the things I could tell you." Marco dropped down his hands but they came back on his mouth when Rachel stepped on his foot. Hard.

"Um, there's one more question I want to ask."

"Sure, shoot," Jake said.

"How...did you guys get this morphing power? Is it...like my dreams? You've had it a long time ago?"

"No, not really. We were given this power also two years ago. It was the day you went to the hospital. Ax has the power longer than we do. All Andalites have."

"I see. Then you were given? Like the calling power?"

"Somewhat. But not from Elias." He frowned. "From another Andalite."

(_My brother,_) Axmili stated sadly.

Ah. I remembered Axmili telling me his brother had passed away. And what they were about to tell me wasn't going to be a story they'd enjoy retelling. Maybe like this story I'm telling you. It wasn't like I was bestowed a special power without any consequence so I understood that it was a difficult thing for them to recap.

"It's a long story. Very long," Jake continued.

"I have the time."

Jake looked at the others one by one, waiting for their approval. Once he was giving the OK, he prepared himself with a deep breath.

"...Almost two years ago, it was just the five of us. Marco, the girls, Tobias and I were just heading home by cutting through the abandoned construction side."

"Boy, was that the biggest mistake of our lives," Marco interrupted. Rachel elbowed him again.

Jake continued the story anyhow. But there was one strange thing. The more he talked about seeing a blue light in the sky and a spaceship crashing into the site, the more I couldn't help but feel like...I knew this.

Really, where have I've heard this before? But how could I have heard it? They've probably never told anyone until now.

"-then we met an Andalite onboard it. He was the one who gave us the morphing power."

"What was his name?" I asked curiously.

(_My brother...his name was Elfangor,_) Axmili replied.

My eyes widened.

The name was very much familiar.

I remembered why the animals they told me sounded familiar. Why I felt like I knew the events Jake was telling me.

I also remembered. The first Andalite I saw in my dreams. The alien who whispered his name to me.

And died in that dream.

"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have known about the invasion and gotten the morphing power." Jake sighed. "When we found him though-"

"He was badly burnt...wasn't he?"

Jake stopped and everyone stared at me, shocked. As if I was right on the money.

Just like how right I was about the dream about Roxanne's death, I was right about that dream too.

"I remember now," I told them. "That one dream... That dream was the first. That was when I started seeing the animals. You guys..."

I have a very good memory. So remembering that dream was like an instant flashback. Like I just had it yesterday. I had made a vow to treasure my memories since the day I couldn't remember anything about my childhood.

Even the bad ones.

I soon found myself asking one question out loud.

"Why didn't I believe them?"

"Kelly?" Jake uttered.

"I was there," I continued. "In the dream, I was right at the site. But no one could see me. You were there. So was the alien. I remember him saying his name like it was to me. I wanted to help him but... I couldn't do anything. I was just...like a ghost in those dreams. All I could do was just watch him show a box to you."

(_The __**Escafil**__ Device,_) Axmili pointed. I assumed that was what the box was.

"After each of you touched it...the _monsters_ came," I said. "You hid but not Elfangor. He...he went to fight against that other Andalite. But...that other Andalite changed."

I was shaking. I still recalled the giant terrifying monster. I wanted to stop and forget about it but I couldn't. Not now, I told myself. I had to continue or else I would keep on regretting.

I grasped my collar.

"...When that...thing was about to eat him...I screamed... I screamed for that monster to stop...but it was too late."

"Kelly, it's ok," Cassie reassured me. "You're not back at the dream."

She was right. I wasn't back at the dream. But it was still frightening to recall all that.

"After that, I woke up in my bed..."

"Those dreams...they really terrify you, don't they?" Marco asked.

I nodded. "...They aren't normal. I'm sure no one has these kinds of dreams... And there's another thing about them. In almost all of those dreams, I guess I have always seen you guys in it. Or at least your animal forms but...I don't think I've ever seen myself in those dreams."

I only realized that. Never have I ever seen my own self interacting in the dream. Not once.

"I mean...if it's true about these dreams, then I can predict those events... And I am always in the dream, watching everything happen but... I have never seen a prediction of just myself get in trouble. I also know that I've never seen Elias or that man before in my dreams."

"I think I understand," Jake pointed. "I...somehow got a glimpse into one of Elias' visions. I don't know how but...it did seem like I was looking through someone else's eyes."

"And you've been dealing with them for almost your whole life?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah...it's not something I'm proud of. Still...sometimes it felt like they were telling me something. After that night I had that dream, I really did want to go to the site that day." I heaved a deep sigh. "Never had that chance with my arm broken after that."

"You're not telling us everything," Jake said suspiciously.

I massaged my arm, as if I was still feeling the pain I had then. It was only half of the story. I never told anyone about the other half.

I swallowed. "The day I broke my arm, Roxanne told me someone needed to speak to me at the top floor. So I went and waited and..."

The day was crystal clear to me. I wanted to leave as soon as I met that somebody. To see if my dream about the construction side was true. I was on the top floor, near the stairway. But I didn't slip and fall. It wasn't an accident.

It happened so fast. I didn't hear anyone sneaking up.

I only felt hands shoving me from behind.

"I was pushed."

The looks they gave me were predictable. Some were shocked. Others were both shocked and angry.

"Pushed? Someone pushed you off the stairs! ?" Rachel hissed angrily.

"R-Rachel, it's ok-" But she cut me off.

"No! It's not ok! When your brother and I found you at the stairs, you were unconscious! I was afraid you'd broken your neck!"

"You got to be kidding me," Marco uttered. "Who the heck would want to hurt you? The friendliest oddest kid in school?"

"Did you ever find out who did that?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"No," I admitted. "I never did find out. Then again, I didn't actually tell anyone I was pushed."

"Anyone you can think of?" Jake asked.

I shook my head. I didn't like making enemies or picking fights and if there was anybody like that, I'd ignore and turn the other way. But still, I couldn't think of anyone that bad or have a reason to dislike me villainously.

I still frowned. "Then again, whoever did push me...I guess it was his or her fault I never made it to the site."

There were so many possibilities that ran through my mind, had I not been pushed.

"If I didn't have to go to the hospital...I would have been with your guys from the start."

My eyes were wet but it was useless. I was pretty much dried up.

"M-Maybe...if I had believed in those dreams sooner... Or if I had decided to go to the construction site instead of waiting...I would have been there with you guys... I would have known everything... And most importantly...

If I was there, maybe I could have saved that Andalite... Or...maybe...I could have saved all of you..."

Everyone looked at me, baffled to hear me say all that. But I meant it. Every single word.

Those dreams...the things I have seen weren't just monsters and animals. I've also seen the fights, the consequences. I've seen their happiness and determination. I've seen their pain, suffering and their terrible ordeals without even knowing who they were.

Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Tobias and Axmili...they must have had it tougher than I did. They had to fight without knowing how it would end. And what did I do? All I did was cry in my bed, pretend those dreams were just dreams and hope for someone to come rescue me from my own nightmare.

I was selfish. I was completely selfish!

"I shouldn't have been asking for you to save me... I should have been the one to save you..."

I should have trusted my dreams. I should have realized it earlier. I should have come to them sooner.

If I was with them when it all started, maybe I could have made it easy for them... I could have changed everything... Maybe I could possibly save Elfangor and...Elias...

Maybe more...

"What's done is done."

It took me by surprise. I looked at Jake in the eye and he gave me a comprehending glance.

"There was nothing you could have done. You didn't know," he explained. "After you ran away...there were a lot of things we wanted to do. We couldn't help but think we could have done something to help you. And Elias. But again, we didn't know that everything would go like they did."

It was surprising. I never expected a bunch of kids I barely knew from school and one new friend I crossed paths with days ago to worry about me. It never occurred to me that they had the same feeling like I did.

The inability of stopping a tragedy from happening and spinning out of control.

"Things just happen. And that's the most terrible excuse we can come up for all of us. But thinking otherwise won't change anything. We've already gotten this far and like you said, we can only move on... So don't keep blaming yourself just for what could have been."

(_Prince Jake is right, Kelly,_) Axmili said calmly. He gave me a pleasant, soft expression through his eyes. (_Do not take responsibility for something that's beyond your reach._)

I had told that right to Axmili before and already, I was doing the exact thing I lectured him. I laughed lightly at how ironic that was.

I could keep on thinking how different it could have went if I went to the site. But it wouldn't make the pain go away or bring anyone back.

"So stop the waterworks. You've cried enough," Marco droned.

I nodded. I felt better. Much better than I had in a long time.

"And now you know. The story of the Animorphs. I bet you it'll make a best seller series somewhere in the future."

"Animorphs?" I asked.

Rachel groaned. "It's just a stupid name. Don't mind it."

"Stupid? It's our title! Who we are," Marco defended. "The saviors of Earth!"

"I thought it was teenagers with a death wish," Jake said with a raised eyebrow.

"That too."

"Alright. Then you have no objection of Kelly joining us," Rachel said. She stopped and looked at me guiltily. "Um, sorry. I shouldn't have said that like it's already decided."

"It's ok if you don't want to," Cassie pointed. "We had thought of making you one of us so that you'd at least have the morphing power to protect yourself."

"I see," I said. But I thought deeply on this.

"You know what? Take my advice," Marco droned. "Being an Animorph is just a crazy job. I mean, you got to deal with insane stuff like charging into the line of fire or seeing yourself morph with disgusting results or-"

"I want to join you."

"Come again?"

"I want to join you," I repeated.

"Kelly, are you sure about this?" Jake asked. "This is dangerous stuff you're going to be in."

"I managed to stab an alien in the eye, fight against that crazy lunatic and also run away from those Controller people back in the mall. Most of the time, I was in peril."

"And we'd give you credit for that. But still-"

"Jake, it's not because this is a game to me or that I'm saving the day," I said seriously. "It's because I need to do this. All I've done is tremble from my dreams before I learned everything. I'm tired of doing nothing and being helpless. Heck, I could even prevent a dream from happening this time round. If I don't do this, then what is a point of me staying?"

There was a moment of silence. Jake studied me, half staid and half concerned. This was something I could tell the others had been through. Once.

I suppose that was with that man, David. Or a boy I remembered from school named David, who they would tell me much later about.

This would make their second time in making a choice. And I knew they didn't want to regret it again. The same was for me. I was making a choice that could change my life forever and whatever would happen next, I might regret it too.

But my life was already changed.

"You're really going to fight with us, huh?"

"...Maybe I don't make the best ally. Maybe I can slip up and get hurt. Maybe a lot of things can happen. But I'm all you got."

He blinked. Jake's serious face was gone in a second.

"I'm already done with running. And while I'm grateful for your help these past few days, I don't want to sheltered forever. This time, I got reasons to do something. And that's for you guys, my family, my friends, and the people who aren't here anymore."

Chogan. Roxanne. Elfangor. And Elias.

All of them. Everyone who I've met and known. Even people who I may meet.

"I want to fight for everyone."

I wasn't sure if my answer convinced Jake at first. He and everyone else were still stunned by my reply and I was intent on keeping true to it.

Call me stubborn, naïve or just plain foolish. But I'm not stupid.

And like Jake said before, things just happen. We can't fix the past and we can't anticipate the future. Maybe we can just a bit, thanks to my dreams. But there are so many things that we can't control.

All we can do is pick ourselves up each time we fall and scrape our knees.

Strange enough, Jake grinned, no longer doubting me.

"There can never be another Kelly," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"It's alright. I'm just repeating what someone told me. I'll tell you another time." He turned to the others. "And you guys?"

He was offering the verdict to them too. I understood it wasn't just my choice. If a majority of them were against me joining, then I had no choice but to stay out of it.

It was a still moment before they said their answers.

"You're going to fit right in, Kelly," Rachel uttered.

(_Same choice as the beginning, I'm with her in joining us,_) Tobias pointed.

(_I am with Kelly on this as well,_) Ax said nobly.

Cassie sighed deeply but with a tender smile. "Alright. She's one of us. But only if it doesn't get too dangerous. Then you have to stay out."

I had no objective to that. After all, these guys were more experienced than me.

"Marco?" The six of us looked at him, waiting for his answer while he gazed at us with an irritated face, like he had already expected the odds to be against him.

Marco rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. His face lightened anyway. "Why not? She's already in this deep."

Oddly, Erek kept quiet but he smiled nonetheless. I guessed on the spot that he wasn't actually an Animorph. But later on, I did learn he was...an android. Who knew?

"Ok then. Let's get prepared," Jake ordered.

"Maybe somewhere else? I think my parents will wake up anytime soon," Cassie pointed.

"Good point."

"You guys can go on. I'll clean up the place and head home. My dad must be worried about me by now," Erek said.

And with that, we got up and were heading to Axmili's clubhouse, which later, I learned it was actually his home. But before we just left, I eyed the empty stall at the far end of the barn.

An hour ago, Elias was lying right in that stall. Now she was gone. The only evidence that she was there in the first place was the battered helmet she had worn. I picked it up and carried it with me.

Then I followed the others. During the time from the barn to Axmili's home, I was thinking. Very deeply. I thought about Elias and everything she's done. The things that I'd have to do. I wasn't too sure that when I grow up...I'd be able to meet the same expectations that Elias carried. I wasn't positive I could be willing to kill like she did.

I did see her robotic arm and legs. Even the scars.

All that was caused from this war.

It wasn't exactly the same as what Chogan had told me about his people and hunting. Or what little Mom told me about marines who have to defend their country. It was much bigger and I knew more dangerous than anything I can imagine.

Elias was that clear example.

And yet, she told me not to force myself to grow up too fast. Not to lose my way.

Thanks to the thinking, I understood what she meant by those.

Elias was right about so much.

I just wish I could have told her that now.

We had split into two groups, Cassie and Axmili one way and the rest of us another way but we all met together at the scoop. And that was when Cassie took out the familiar blue box from her waist pouch.

The same one I saw in my dream. And a lot bigger than the ones I brought out to call my _Taliths_.

She passed to Axmili and he brought it closer to me.

"This...will give me morphing power?" I asked.

(_Yes. Press your hand on the square nearest to you,_) he replied.

"And after that, you'll be an honorary member," Marco hummed "The newest Animorph. We'll get out the punch and throw you a party."

"Really? After all that, I just want to go home and have a hot shower," Rachel groaned.

"I agree. We've been through a lot this whole week," Jake pointed.

"And if you're suggesting singing the national anthem, then I'm out."

"We could...always sing "We will rock you," Cassie said with a grin.

We all laughed. Including me.

I turned my attention to the box.

This was it.

I raised a hand and slowly reached towards it.

Then my mind went back to what I was thinking just a while ago.

About Elias...

"What's with the holdup?" Marco uttered.

I lowered my hand.

"...No."

That...was my answer. No.

I wasn't going to accept this morphing power.

That completely astonished the guys. I could tell they didn't expect that kind of answer.

"Wait, WHAT! ?" Marco and Rachel hollered in unison, looking at me with widened eyes like I was insane.

"I-It's not because I'm having second thoughts. It's just... Did Elias ever morph?"

The question got all of them by surprise and they looked at each other.

"Actually...we don't know," Jake said forwardly.

"Heck, we've never seen her morph into an animal at all," Marco blurted out, amazed.

"Kelly, does that mean..." Cassie started.

I nodded. "Part of the reason...is because of Elias."

It was fact. I might change something if I accepted the morphing power. And they knew it too.

Like everyone else, Cassie frowned. "You're really...planning to be Elias when you grow up?"

"Yeah. I've seen enough movies to know how things go..." I said. "I did say it's scary to think that's...my future. But...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Elias. If that's the case, then I'll do it. But that's probably years from now. I guess you can say these are baby steps."

"Y-Yeah... So...what's the other reason?"

"As much as I think the idea of 'changing into animals' is awesome, I don't think I can handle it well. No offense... Besides, I have the calling. I don't think I need a second power to help me out."

"I dunno," Rachel started. "Would make you one powerful ally. But you make a good point. With all those problems of yours on one plate."

"I think I have fewer problems now than I did."

"Ok, that's fine but you do know the situation you're in? You're hiding from the Yeerks. You're not going to be an Animorph but you're going to help us by summoning alien creatures? To fight the Yeerks?" Marco asked all those questions with a raised eyebrow, a slanted mouth and shrugged shoulders. "Are you THAT insane?"

"I kinda agree. There were many times where we needed to morph and you'll be in a predicament if you're just yourself," Jake pointed. "You're sure about this?"

I lifted my hands to my view, palms up.

"Elias gave me this power. So let's see what it can do."

"You really are crazy," Marco uttered, shoulders down.

"Well, she drives a good point. We saw how she fought against David," Rachel admitted. "Actually, I'm really curious about those _Taliths._ We've only seen them once."

"True. We don't really know much about them," Jake stated. "Still, I'm surprised you came up with those creations in your head. Was this a hobby or something?"

"Yeah, they were really detailed and lively."

I fidgeted with my fingers. "Um... This is going to sound silly but...those animals...they were actually my art homework."

"Wait. Homework?" Marco looked at me like I had to be joking. "Homework is what got you making those _Taliths_?"

"Well, the first few drafts, maybe. In art class, we had an assignment to make up a creature. When I started drawing them, I got really motivated. After that, I went on improving their designs. And what you saw back there was the result... Come to think of it, I got the assignment after the dream at the site."

"It took you two years to think about them?" Jake questioned.

"I didn't want to make them simple. But...when I thought more of their concepts, I eventually made them as...my guardians. Something to save me from my dreams. Of course, this was all in my head."

"Homework...? I can't believe it," Marco groaned with disbelief. "Homework was what helped us?"

"Guess you have to give thanks to education this time, Marco," Rachel gloated.

"These _Taliths_...you can also morph into them, right?" I asked.

(_Well, that is the theory. But Elias explained to us that we can only morph into one of those Taliths each. We can't acquire all of them,_) Axmili clarified. (_It was for safety reasons._)

"I see. Alright. I'll call them. You guys need to know which ones are yours."

"Kelly, are you up to it?" Jake asked. "We could do this another time."

"I'll be ok. Might as well get used it now since I'll be doing it more often."

"Oooh, I hope I get the big centaur _Talith_!" Marco sang with a silly grin.

I concentrated. Thought about one of the creatures from my imagination.

I was...telling them I needed them to come. That was what I was feeling when I was concentrating.

Then I felt as if something had answered me. I somehow was greatly relieved to get a response and I opened my eyes.

"Whoa," Marco uttered.

"Yeah, it's...really something," I admitted. "Like a totally different world."

"World? You mean see everything different?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah but only when I'm...calling."

"What it's like?"

"It's hard to describe it but..." I said. "I guess like some user interface?"

It was like through my eyes, some brilliant bright white overlay was cast all over the world. While I could barely see my surroundings like trees, it was like the overlay had obscured them. And around me were flashing strands. DNA strands, really but with a space-age look to them. Each had a faint word, which now when I looked closely, I realized it was the name of the animal DNA.

Dolphin. Whale. Wolf. Elephant. Bear. Gorilla. Shark. Lizard. Hawk. Tiger.

And many more.

I also noticed the guys in this weird perspective. They were highlighted completely in blue, the same color as the cube. And they linked to the strands. Not all of them but a few to one person and so on.

It was like this before. That man I fought was also highlighted in blue and linked to a few strands – which now, I didn't see those strands anymore – but I think it varies between people. Because when Elias was teaching me then, her body was highlighted in bizarre vivid orange-red. So were my hands. My whole body.

Spinning around me were six blue small cubes. But only one was my focus. I reached to it and the others backed away to give me more space.

Within my hand, the cube was warm and pulsating. I could hear a strong heartbeat from it.

The _Talith's_ heartbeat.

Then I broke it.

_CRACK!_

In a flash, the bright overlay dispersed from my view but only to an extent that I could make the details around me. The broken shards pieced together to form the _Talith_ I had thought of.

And there she was.

"Reeeeeeeeee," Paikea the floating armored whale cooed, gleeful to see me.

It was still hard for me to grasp how real everything was again. The way Paikea hovered before me and clicked merrily...I still couldn't believe my own drawing came to life.

"Man, this is like those Japanese monsters in that game," Marco pointed with awe.

Paikea neared to me, her hooked nose brushing under my hand as if wanting a pat. Her weird skin felt cool to the touch and strangely like feathers. Yet it didn't look like she had any to begin with.

"It's very friendly," Cassie laughed.

I smiled.

"Hey, Paikea-"

Before I knew it, I suddenly found myself being licked by a giant tongue.

Yes. I was licked that it nearly got me off the ground. Like my week didn't need enough surprises...

"Are you alright?" Jake hollered.

"Koff! Koff! Bleh! Eeeew," I groaned. I think I tasted its saliva. Horribly fishy. "She's...a bit too friendly. Yuk."

"Kelly," Cassie suddenly called and grabbed my face, angling it to a side. "Your cuts. They're gone."

"What?"

I glanced down at my hands. The soaked bandages were slipping off easily but right underneath them, I could see the skin of my palms didn't have the deep scratches from the time I had grabbed the bars of my cage fiercely.

My hands were healed.

Like they had always been that way.

"Wait, hold it. This whale can heal wounds by licking them?" Marco blurted. "Talk about being literal."

"That's...koff, right. I really did think a lot about you," I said to Paikea.

She simply chirped, as if more gleeful for a job well done.

"I kind of noticed it has patterns of an osprey bird," Cassie said.

"That's not all... It's also part humpback whale and cockroach."

"Part cockroach?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and eyed at the creepy legs underneath it. "Really?"

"I thought of her as mainly a protector. And also support. You guys already saw how she defends. She even can blow bad people away with her vocals."

Just like that, Paikea floated to my right arm and swiftly latched its creepy legs around it. Because of the curved underbelly, my arm fit perfectly under it.

"So she's literally a living shield," Cassie said.

"And good at dealing with crowd control," Marco added.

(_Fascinating,_) Axmili exclaimed.

"Ok but how the heck does she fly in the air? Or hover?"

"If I'm right..." I carefully reached out to what seemed like nothing to the others, just above Paikea's flippers.

My hunch was right when I gently grasped thin, fragile insect wings. Because of the light, they were so hard to spy unless I moved it just to show them the reflection of the veins.

"Yeah. These are her wings. She can hover because they beat really fast and she'll use the flippers and tail to stir. But she can be even faster in the water."

"Wow," Cassie gasped.

I let go of the alien insect wing and watched it fold onto Paikea's flipper and stick to it. Another thing so that she wouldn't have her wings torn off just in case.

"Ok, I get the reasons which part came from which animal but the armor came from where?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh, also cockroach. I read up that cockroaches can survive anything. So, I just thought its armor was just as resilient as a cockroach."

"You really did think a lot for each _Talith_."

"So...got some scientific name for the thing?" Marco probed.

"Um, no. I just call her Paikea."

"What? This got to be like the greatest discovery of the millennium or something. It's got to be called something like...," Instantly, his eyes shone. "Guard whale! Or maybe siren? Oh! I know! Armored vhalren!"

"I don't like those names," I said straightforwardly.

"You and me both," Rachel grumbled.

"It's a working progress! Give me some slack," Marco yelled, marching up to me and raising up a hand above Paikea. "You're going to be taking back those words once I acquire its DNA and be awesome on the field."

Without warning, Paikea unlatched her legs off me and floated away, missing Marco's hand. He tried to touch it again but no matter what, Paikea would easily evade him by swinging left and right.

"Hey, Kelly. Tell your _Talith_ to hold still, would you?" he hollered with frustration.

"Well, you keep referring her as 'it'," Rachel pointed, crossing her arms.

Paikea then steered to Cassie. For some reason, as she stared at it eye to eye, Cassie became rather relaxed. As if in a trance.

"Cassie?" Jake called. Nothing. "Cassie?"

She then snapped out of it. And the connection broke. Paikea chirped cheerfully.

"Whoa... I think I get what you meant, Ax," Cassie exclaimed, holding her head.

(_So then, this Paikea is your morph._)

"What do you mean?" I asked.

(_Elias had explained that we cannot easily choose which Talith to morph. It has to choose which one of us it wants us to morph. I still don't have an explanation for this bond but it is remarkable._)

Cassie smiled at Paikea. "So you're mine. Hey, Paikea."

Marco frowned. Disappointed. "Man. It'd have been so cool."

"I don't know. You'd be morphing into a girl _Talith_," Rachel laughed.

"On second thought, I'm glad she's yours, Cassie."

"Come here." Paikea drifted towards me obediently. "It's time to go. I'll see you later."

She nodded understandingly. With a swing of my hand on Paikea, she was gone. Broken into blue fragments.

Gone to Z-Space.

I called again.

_CRACK!_

Out came Oro.

His snake-headed tail slithered up near his short mane as the forked tongue slipped out and all four eyes looked at me pleasingly. Oro roared softly to greet me.

A real life chimera.

"Hey, Oro."

"Oro? Weird name," Marco admitted.

"Maybe. I named him after Odo."

(_Star Trek? Deep Space Nine?_) Tobias asked.

"Yeah. Dad and Baxter love that show."

"So what is he made up, exactly?" Jake asked.

I looked at the words from the DNA strands linking up to Oro. "Tiger. Cobra. And bull."

"Say, you don't suppose the snake's poisonous?" Marco questioned, stepping away from the tail.

"No. It's not fatal. The poison in the tail can slow a person down. Like a sneak attack. It can even constrict willingly. Give Oro enough time to flank him away."

"What's the rundown?"

"A born fighter. Very fast on the feet and with powerful kicks. Excellent in sight, smell and hearing. His horns can break down any obstacle like walls. And no enemy can take him down from the front or the rear."

"I like that. Come here, Oro. Let's see if you're my morph."

Just like before, Oro ignored him completely and paced slowly to Jake instead.

The four eyes locked on Jake. He was ready to bolt, slightly frightened Oro would attack but once he glanced into his eyes, he calmed down. Swimming into a trance state too.

Two minutes later, a small roar from Oro snapped Jake out of it.

"...So you're my morph. Hello, big guy."

As if Oro understood him, he nodded and gracefully walked back to me.

"Strike two, Marco," Rachel droned.

Marco scowled at her. "Next."

"Bye, Oro."

And he was gone.

I concentrated on the next one.

_CRACK!_

"Ursa," I called with a smile.

Ursa really towered over me. Just like before. But this time, I wasn't terrified. Not with the way she was looking at me. She grunted happily as I reached out and scratched her from behind the ear.

A softie. But really one of the strongest _Taliths_.

"I guess Ursa's a fighter type?" Jake examined her from head to bear feet.

"Yeah. Ursa...after my two favorite constellations. Pure strength and untouchable on land and water. Grizzly bear. Seal. Chimpanzee," I explained. "She'll bat away anyone and if in danger or needs to be quick, she can slide across the ground easily. Like a seal. But only for a short distance and if there's not much friction. Good for quick evasion."

Curiously, Ursa strolled to a tree and reached out a claw. With an iron grip, she took a branch easily and began picking at the colored leaves with the other claw carefully. Almost like a human with a flower.

"And she's the only one with opposable thumbs," I added.

"Swee-" Marco frowned again as we then watched Ursa walk up to Rachel. "I can already guess whose morph this is."

"H-Hey. Whoa." Rachel cautiously stepped back but Ursa ignored her, nearing her head closer. And eye to eye, Rachel fell into the strange docile trance she was sharing with Ursa.

A sound distracted Ursa from her, breaking the spell, and she went to look for the source.

"Wow," she uttered. Amazed. "That...was something. So...she's my morph?"

"Fights you like a glove," Marco groaned.

I waved Ursa to come back and she did. I said goodbye and called her away.

I called the next one.

_CRACK!_

And he burst out, four wings spread out and soaring to the sky.

"Whoa! Get that bird down here before some hiker sees it!" Marco yelled.

I know I should have ordered him back. But I was just mesmerized of watching him fly in swirling circles at super speed. Some minutes he was there. Others, he wasn't. But I knew he still up there.

I could tell. Pajackok was enjoying his flight.

Free.

He angled downwards to Earth and zoomed past us, encircling swiftly. Then he flew upwards again.

"Welcome to the sky, Pajackok."

"That's his name?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. It means thunderbird in Algonquin."

"Well, he certainly is one," Jake pointed.

"Hawk. Great Horned Owl. And squid." Even from a faraway distance, I could see which animals Pajackok was made of, the names linked to him. "A fighter. And a supporter. Silent and nearly invisible in the air like a stealth aircraft. Better sight than any of the others. He can see anything from miles away. And you already saw what he can with his feathers."

"Oh, we remember those weird drills...tendrils...whatever they are too well."

Pajackok drove up to a tree, exactly where Tobias was perched on. Folding his four wings, he joined Tobias, nearly giving him a fright.

And Tobias was locked into Pajackok's enchanting gaze.

That was his morph. No one else's.

(_Whoa. Now I know how animals feel when we acquire their DNAs,_) Tobias dizzily said.

Pajackok leapt off the branch and flew down to me. I lifted my arm like any bird master I've seen would do and being a big bird, he suspended on both my shoulder and arm.

Lucky thing he felt light.

I told him I'd let him out longer next time. And he was sent away.

Next one.

_CRACK!_

"Cheiron."

Cheiron tilted his wide head sharply at me and chirped happily with the clicking of his claws.

"Big fellow," Jake uttered.

"Yeah. The biggest among them. Shark. Lobster. And...Andalite."

Axmili looked at me with puzzlement. (_Andalite?_)

"Yeah. Why?"

(_Elias had told us the Taliths were made of DNAs we collected. However, no one has that morph._)

"True. It's not like we asked Ax to lend us his DNA," Cassie explained.

"Actually, we could-"

(_I'd rather you didn't,_) Ax immediately cut Marco short. (_Perhaps, it could be because of my original self._)

The oddest thing was that the link was partly to Axmili and yet...

It also was a crossroad. Leading to two more ways. One very fade link towards what I thought was where Tobias was perched. And another to nowhere, passing Horatio.

It's confusing to explain. I was still new to this and I don't even know much about this calling.

Maybe we'll learn more as I use this more.

"Guess it'll be a mystery," I said and turned back to Cheiron.

(_I presume you are mine then, Cheiron._)

"You sound like you've met him before."

"Oh, they've met. Well, Elias' one," Rachel said.

(_But I am curious. You named your Taliths after something. What is he named after?_)

"Um, I don't suppose you've heard about centaurs before?" I asked. Like an alien would know that.

(_Actually, I read that term in a book once. An ancient lore you humans fabricated in your history. You portrayed them as notorious, overly indulgent, barbaric creatures.)_

"Except for a few." I looked back at Cheiron. "Cheiron is the name of a kind and wise mythological centaur. He was a great advisor and helper to many heroes."

Axmili examined Cheiron with admiration at the meaning of the name.

"I created Cheiron as a both a fighter and a protector, on land and in water. His armor can deflect any sort of projectiles and he is powerful with his claws and tail. To me, Cheiron is a guide to aid anyone out of the darkest times."

His eyes smiled at me. (_It is a fitting name indeed._)

Axmili turned back to Cheiron and it was then that he fell into a trance with him. Like a click that he knew. This was his _Talith_. Axmili eventually brought himself out of the trance and gave a noble nod of his head to Cheiron.

Cheiron bowed back respectfully.

(_Goodbye, Cheiron._)

I called Cheiron away.

"Hang on. That's five. The only _Talith_ left is..." Marco's eyes widened just as I was about to call the last one. "Wait. No way. It can't be-"

_CRACK!_

A disk-shaped figure rolled out of the scattering remains of the blue box. It dropped onto the ground and swiftly circled around me before it unfolded its body and crept up my legs to my right arm. I was almost frightened to have that feeling of a creeper on your body but once I heard the hiss and looked at the strange figure, I was happy to see him.

The long, bladed, many-eyed lizard. And the smallest of the _Taliths_.

"Auryn," I said his name.

"Auryn?" Cassie uttered. "That's the...talisman from the Neverending Story movie, right?"

"Yeah. It was my favorite movie." I glanced back at Auryn. "Lizard. Spider. Hork-Bajir. The best ninja lizard to sneak anywhere without being seen and take foes down with a paralyzing bite. And with the sharpest blades to cut through anything like butter if any in a bad situation."

Auryn leapt off me and darted towards Marco. Before he could do anything, the lizard _Talith_ scurried up his leg.

"Whoa! Hey! Get off me!" Marco yelped frightfully as he tried to shake him off.

But the moment Auryn crawled onto his waving arm, he locked Marco into a glance: eight eyes to two. And with that, Marco was completely still. Calm.

In a click, the trance was over.

"Oh, heck no!" The sudden outburst frightened Auryn off Marco's arm and he scampered behind my legs. "He can't be my _Talith_!"

Auryn hissed angrily and softly at Marco from behind me.

"But...he's cute," I admitted. If you look past the blades and the fact he was something I thought off in my head.

"Cute! ? CUTE! ? That thing is a SHRIMP compared to the other _Taliths_! I want a refund!" Marco hollered. "You got to think of another one for me! A bigger one!"

"Uh, I don't know. It might take a while. Like I said, it took me two years to finalize their designs."

"I think you shouldn't pressure Kelly into creating more. The amount of details she thought of for each of them is amazing," Cassie pointed as she kneeled down and stroked Auryn's side.

"Face it, Marco," Rachel droned, patting him on the back. "Looks like you're struck with 'shrimp' for a while."

"Man... I was so looking forward to the other ones."

"So, that's six of them," Jake pointed. "Our own _Talith_ morphs."

"Better than our battle morphs," Rachel said. "I can't wait to try mine out."

"But these aren't like a wolf or tiger. Since these are Kelly's creatures, we've got no idea how to use them." Jake looked at me. "You're going to have to guide us through when we test them out. You know them better than any of us."

"I'll do my best."

"This is starting to sound like that one old arcade game. What was it again...?" Marco clicked his fingers until the name came to mind. "Oh yeah, Altered Beast."

"That really old machine that was at the back of the arcade two years ago? Can't believe you still remember that," Jake said.

"Yeah, well, was a bummer that they removed it. But thanks to that reminder, I just got a brainstorm."

"Oh boy," Rachel moaned.

"These are altered morphs, right? So, whenever we morph into them, we become the Alteramorphs."

"Hold it. What's the difference between that and Animorphs?" Jake asked.

"Basically, teenagers with an even bigger death wish. Just cooler looking."

"Ah. Sounds about right."

Alteramorphs. Simple and fitted to just them when in _Talith_ morph.

I looked down at Auryn and he tilted his head, whipping his forked tongue out and in. No objection to the name.

"Yeah. I like it," I said.

I then called Auryn away. With all six Taliths summoned, I stopped concentrating on the calling. And the world through my eyes returned to normal. It took a while before my vision adjusted though.

"Everything about this is just as freaky as morphing. Including your eyes," Marco droned.

I frowned at him, offended. "Can we stop talking about my eye color?"

"No, Kelly. He meant the glowing circles in your eyes. You have that whenever you called," Jake explained.

"Oh." I guess I should get a mirror to see what they meant.

"Well, one thing for sure, this calling is one incredible weapon," Rachel said.

The pleasure faded out of Cassie's face. "...Yeah. I guess you can call it that."

"One we can use against the Yeerks," Jake pointed out.

Their attention slowly slipped and I found myself listening to them debate about the calling – or at least mostly Jake, Rachel Marco and Cassie. Cassie was a little defensive, bringing out a point that Elias did say it wasn't a toy. Axmili and Tobias would offer their thoughts now and then.

A really tight group... They never even asked for my opinion.

I was alone again.

And I found myself thinking...they were wrong.

"No. It's not a weapon," I said honestly and out of the blues. Maybe I just said that so I wouldn't be an outsider anymore.

They stopped talking and stared at me for my reason why it wasn't one.

"I know what a weapon is. And there are different reasons," I explained. "Chogan told me that his people used spears to hunt so they could survive. My mom, she was part of the navy. And she told me she was involved in the Invasion of Grenada."

That was a surprise to some of them. Finding out the head of a community centre was part of the Marine Corps Women's Reserve. Even more so that she followed in her veteran father's footsteps to the cause. Two years before Baxter was born.

Even with the invasion going on, we humans were still capable of making our own wars.

"She never said much about it. Only my dad said she went to fight to protect our country and those she cared. And just these few days ago..." I sighed. "I know a weapon can take a life away."

I still recalled Elias fighting down those aliens, despite the fact they were nothing more than slaves. She gunned them down when they couldn't make a choice. But it was them or us.

The same went when I attacked that Hork-Bajir before. I wondered if I had known it had no choice, would I still attack it.

I would. Because as grim as it sounded, I wanted to live. I also wanted to save Axmili from it.

A life for a life. But if I didn't...I would have lost more than just my life.

That didn't mean that didn't affect me. The moment I thought about that Hork-Bajir as a Controller, I was sad. Who's to say it wasn't just as important to someone else as I was to everyone I knew?

I couldn't take it back.

"I get the reasons why you guys think this. The same goes for the morphing. I know it's not that easy. We can use this to fight the Yeerks but we'll also cause more bloodshed. I get it."

"Kelly..." Jake tried to find the right words. "We have to fight. If we don't, then Earth would be lost to the Yeerks."

"I know. I know either way also costs things. No one prepares you for any of that. But that's not going to stop me from helping. Yes, I'll use the calling to whatever I can. But I won't see it as a tool of destruction. If I can find another way without resulting to mass carnage, then I'll do it. I know it's a stupid thing to say. But I'm not going to call my _Taliths_ or morphing weapons."

I might have overstepped my boundary because it was a while before anyone spoke. But I meant it.

Elias gave me this power for a reason. And I chose not to take the morphing power.

I've been through hell and I'm probably going to go deeper into it.

But I won't lose my way.

"You're that confident you can find another way?" Rachel asked.

I gave it a thought. Then an answer. "This time, I have my dreams. So yes."

She eventually grinned. "...Alright. Calling's not a weapon. Then what is it?"

What was it? It was some futuristic power of summoning upon creatures to help us.

But _Taliths_...they're alive. They're real. Their actions. Their expressions. Their affection. And they had a reason of being real. Not because of my reasons. I wasn't using mind-control over them. I wasn't going to make them monsters on my foes just for fun. If they'd fear something just as much as I did, then I won't force them to attack.

There was a time I wanted them to save me from my dreams. But one time, I had wished that if they were real, alive and breathing, that they shouldn't be chained by me.

I'd want them to see, hear and experience this world.

There's always a reason why a life is here.

So you couldn't call them weapons.

"Four truths," I repeated what Chogan had told me. "Everything on Earth is alive. Everything has a purpose. Everything is connected. And everything is to be embraced."

I waited for them to take in what I've said. Then I said it.

"It's a promise. My promise to Elias."

The other smiled at my reply.

"You really have a way with words, Kelly," Jake stated.

I smiled too.

There was a pause that hung steadily.

"...So what now?" Marco broke the silence. "This is what? The end?"

"Hey. Don't make it melodramatic," Rachel uttered. "But...I don't know. We all had a rough week. And..."

She fell quiet. One by one, we stared back at the broken helmet in my hands. Even me.

A cold reminder of who wasn't here anymore.

I gripped the helmet tightly. Breathed in. Breathed out.

No more. No more crying. Elias would hate that.

"...You know," I started, breaking the still silence. "When Roxanne passed away...it really got to me badly... I felt like it was just meaningless to go on without her anymore... But I also knew exactly who Roxanne was."

I shut my eyes. Imagining Roxanne right in front of me. Grinning widely. That headstrong and kind attitude I remembered.

"'What are you doing, Kelly? Crying up a storm? C'mon and get going! I won't forgive you if you stay like this forever'," I said exactly what Roxanne would have said. "Roxanne was that kind of person. Making you smile and getting you out of the worst things ever... I spent three weeks crying for her...when I should have done something else. Something that would have her very happy."

I opened my eyes and gazed at everyone.

"I don't think we should grief over someone after they die. I think we should celebrate the day for them. Make it memorable so that we can show to them that we will be fine."

Everyone smiled softly. Yes, we were still hurt. This feeling wouldn't go away that easily. But this was something we could do for Elias. A choice we didn't need to regret over or spend our days wondering what could have been.

We couldn't stop here.

"Alright. We're living for Elias," Marco stated. "So what do you have in mind, Oddball?"

"Have you guys ever tried a cooked meal over a campfire?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"Ok, you all are going to try then."

"You're going to cook? Out here?" Jake asked.

I nodded. Then I sheepishly scratched my head. "Though I probably gonna need to cook enough for all of us."

"You know, it's easily for us to go to Burger King and grab the breakfast combo," Marco pointed.

(_I want to try what Kelly will 'cook',_) Axmili asked happily.

"But of cooourse, you would. Are you sure you're still not delirious?"

Rachel hid her grin away behind a hand, her shoulders shaking up and down. "Well, that settles it. We're all having breakfast here. Besides we got no school today. So why not?"

"We should tell our parents what we're up to," Jake ordered.

"And we can get the stuff you need along the way too," Cassie added.

"Alright. I can make the campfire," I said chirpily.

(_Do you need assistance, Kelly?_) Ax asked.

"I wouldn't mind. We'll need logs for seats anyway."

(_Logs?_)

"Wait, we're pitching in cash for grocery, aren't we?" Marco groaned as we walked away from the scoop.

"What, you expect Kelly to make breakfast with nothing?" Jake handed out his hand. "Which reminds me. Pay up. You still owe me for those buns."

"How about we all vouch that Marco pays for everything instead?" Rachel said wickedly.

"Ah, come on!"

I stopped and gazed up to the sky. I then stretched up my hand and tried to grasp the blue in it.

It was something I always do. It's a silly thing.

But it helps me.

I always saw the sky was something unreachable, untouchable. Like the answers to my dreams. But I always kept thinking that one day, I'd be able to touch the sky if I kept following my goal. The same went that one day, I'd get my answers. Even for any promises I made to heart.

I got most of the answers that day. But not the sky.

But I made a new promise.

I wondered. All this time, I had believed these dreams were terrible nightmares. I had been running away from them. But...maybe they were leading me to the guys.

Trying to guide me, even when I was so terrified of them that I just ignored them. But they were persistent and kept on showing me the visions.

All this time, they were just trying to show me the right direction. It was only until I met Elias that I really opened my eyes.

She gave me the push I needed to catch up to them.

It was thanks to her that I was here.

"Hey, are you moving or daydreaming?"

I glanced back to the guys. It had been just the six of them before.

Now it was seven.

A nice number.

I smiled widely and followed after them. And that same morning, we spent together around the campfire; talking, laughing and enjoying the eggs, bacon and hash browns I cooked. Even when the fire died, the conversations, the laughs and smiles kept going for as long as they could.

For Elias.

So...

...Elias, if one day you are reading this from the future, thank you. For everything.

You don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay.

I will have to face the worst kinds of days. I may lose just as much as you did. And I'll have to leave everyone one day.

But it'll be alright.

The days to come will be days I'll cherish. Just as I've done before I've met these guys. Whatever's to come in this war for me, I'm not going to let it stop me.

Before I have to leave, I'll do everything I can to help them. I'll be their back. I'll be there for them for as long as I can.

I'll be their push towards a future that's without me. Just like you did for me towards one without you.

It'll hurt. It'll be sad one day. But it'll ok.

I'll hold my head up again. I'll look forward to what's to come. Whatever craziness I'll be getting myself into, I'll march on. I'm not going to be scared.

So Elias, don't worry about us...

I'm not alone. Not anymore.

* * *

Vickie: DEAR GOD! This epilogue took forever to work on to bring an end to this Megamorph. But yeah, it deserved to show just how the others are taking and be told by Kelly herself: the person that had been dealing with so many things in this story. The aftermath of the Alteration.

And I bet none of you expected Kelly not to become an Animorph. That has been the base aim of my entire story: bring in a character that can help the Animorphs and yet choose NOT to be one. Yup, a challenge that will come even in future books. This was something I wanted to accomplish and differ from the other typical storyline (I become an Animorph) in FFN. Way before I decided to give her the Calling power and her premonitions. From the start, I wanted to write a story with a reason why a character would not accept the morphing power and it created this whole fanfic you have read to the end. Yup.

And while sad to say, yes, people, we have come to a close. We knew it had to come. But that doesn't mean it's the end. I did say this will – hopefully – become a series. Although I'm really not sure how the whole series will go except the beginning. The end is even hard to tell how everything will unfold thanks to Elias' alterations to the timeline. A bigger question to think about is also how Kelly's morality and psyche will change to that of Elias'. For everything that happened in the Original, it was what made Elias: her bloodlust and vengeance on the Yeerks, her dislike on the Animorphs and her build-up through the toughest parts of her life. Now that it's Kelly running forward with a better determination than Elias, it's going to be different, especially since Kelly knows the world doesn't always go black and white. Of course I'd say that she'd properly be changed more when she's older so now is too soon in the beginning of this series. Come on. She's thirteen! And also, all this time, you've been reading the POVs of the original Elias. Not an altered version of her. Regardless, Kelly will have the biggest character development of all because not only of her destined end but also because of her experience in this war, without even morphing.

But remember, time is a crazy bat-sh*t essence that we just can't understand. Nothing is entirely set in stone. One path will always lead to the same end. And yet how different it angles or forks can cause a different end. A different path could also lead to the same end. And so much more possibilities. So how the Animorphs, Kelly and many people – even Elias herself, how that will play after her death – involved will changed, they may pick up both old and new ways.

What's to hold? Well, we'll see how that will unfold for them. I even don't have the answer to that. All I can do is write out how the characters will have to build up from this one major point in their changed life.

In all, I've already started the first book of the series. It'll take a while but hopefully with some brainstorming and help, I'll get it up soon. It won't be as wordy as this one (cuz it's not a megamorph anyway) but I still intend to make it as traditional as the old series we have loved. Just probably more high-tech and time-altering consequence than you'd expect. I may come across writer's block between books so I hope any writer who loves this story would like to take part as a ghostwriter (as long as you let me know and collab together in a way it fits to the alternate storyline). This is something that I see as extremely large scale and may not be able to finish it on my own. But I'll still write on with confidence. :D

And with that, I am happy to have done this story with all of your support. Thank you very much for staying with me to the end on this fanfic and enjoying it. I couldn't have gone so far without your feedback and care. I hope you will look out for the next book (I'll also notify you via pm) and what's to come.

Thank you again, everyone. And see you again!

Chapter inspired by Metal Gear Rising's song, The War Still Rages Within.


	27. Don't Miss!

**DON'T MISS!**

_An all new series of The Animorphs_

* * *

**Alteramorphs #1:****The Conspiracy **

We walked to the barn and during that time, I tried to think of small topics to say to Grandpa G. Things I could say to him without sounding like a crazy lunatic. Things that I could tell him. I could think of a few but...

Most of everything in my mind was about the invasion. About our power. About Elias and the supposed future. Things you just want to tell someone but you can't.

When we met up with the others, I told them to go ahead and flew back home. No one was there so I went for the phone.

It took me ten whole minutes to gather my courage and dial the number. I listened to the ringing while I mentally beat my brain to think of something before it would end.

What? What should I say?

Hi, Grandpa G. No, no. Nothing bad. Just, well, the reason for me calling you is because one of my friends predicted you were going to die and I wanted to talk before it's too late.

Too straightforward.

_Click!_

"Hello?"

I froze on the spot. I still haven't thought wisely.

"Hello?"

You'll know what to do when you talk.

Recalling that from Kelly, I took in a deep breath. "...Hey, Grandpa G."

"Jake. Hello, my boy. It's been a while. What's the occasion?"

"I...I wanted to give a call. See how you were doing."

He laughed on the other line. Softly. "That's rare. But that's very nice of you. Well, I'm still fit as a fiddle."

I narrowed my eyes unhappily. Not for long.

"The fishes have been sleeping in the lake as of late. Winter will do that to nature here. Other than that, just the same as always."

"I see."

"What about you, Jake? How are you doing?"

I was dumbfounded to answer back straight away. A simple question but the answers were too difficult.

Just start small, Jake. That's all you can do.

So we talked. Well. I talked. Grandpa G listened. Just small things. Very small things that weren't even at the top of my head. Nothing about the Yeerk invasion. Or the nightmares the six of us faced every time and those that Kelly saw every night. Or Grandpa G's upcoming fate.

He never interrupted me. He simply said, "Hm-hm" and "Oh, I see", paying close attention to everything I was saying.

This might have been the first conversation I had with him that was longer than just five minutes in years.

Once I ran out what to say, I told him, "That's pretty much it."

"The same old things." He chuckled. "Only different generations."

"Yeah... Same old things..."

"...Jake, is there something else?"

I gulped, having thought he had read between the lines.

"You sound tired."

Tired. Yeah. I had so much on my mind, added with a family death yet to come.

"It's alright. You can tell me anything, Jake."

That was it. I couldn't tell everything else. Even if he was about to die, telling him about the invasion was the last thing I wanted him to remember.

But...there was one thing.

"...A friend of mine...she...she passed away some days ago." I was blunt but it was half the truth.

"Was she close?"

"...I've only met her recently... But yeah. She was close," I told him. "Grandpa G, remember what you said to me that I had an old soul? I didn't know what you meant then but... Well...she had a much older one. I learned a lot of things from her... A lot of painful things she went through... She was brave too. Braver than me... I wanted to tell her a lot of things but..."

She was gone.

She wasn't coming back.

Elias appeared out of nowhere more than a week ago and helped us for only a short time. And already, she left a mark that would stay with us forever.

The good kind and the bad.

Had I really moved on? I wasn't sure anymore.

"Will you be going to her funeral?" Grandpa G asked.

"Um...I...don't know." How could there be one when there was no body?

"You should. Then you can tell her the things you want to say," he exclaimed calmly. "Remember the story I told you and Tom? The Battle of the Bulge? Well, I didn't tell you one small thing. That after that ended, I said the things I wanted to say to an old comrade of mine. And that was only after he too left."

It was a side of the story he didn't tell us before. A long time ago.

But from his tone, I could tell he had shared many memories with that friend. From the good, cheery and bullet-filled, gutsy moments on the battlefield to the last sad day.

"It's not always too late, Jake," he stated.

Not too late.

I gave it a thought. A funeral was something depressing. Seeing a dead person in the ground and realizing, they left before you.

But there was nothing of a funeral for Elias. We never thought of doing that after her body disappeared.

I wondered if after I would come back from the lake, after dealing with Tom and the vision, the others and I should find a nice spot in the woods and put a marker there. Sure, it wouldn't be her grave. But it would be proof.

To show Elias was present. She was there with us to her end.

And to speak everything we wanted to say to her.

"Yeah. I can do that. Thanks, Grandpa G."

"It's nothing, really. I'm glad to be of some help. You should tell me more about this friend of yours when you and your family visit here. I'd like to know her too."

"Yeah... I'll do that... Grandpa G." It was wrong for me to do this. But I had to try. "Could...could you visit a doctor? Sometime soon?"

He chuckled. "Now don't doubt me so easily, Jake. I still have a few years left." He waited, no doubt expecting me to join him but I didn't laugh. I didn't need to see from the other end that he was surprised. "...Well, if it makes you any better, I'll call my doctor tomorrow."

It wasn't much. It might not even save his life. But it was something.

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Of course. Now, I think you probably have other plans to do other than wasting time talking to an old man the whole afternoon."

"Yeah, I do. But I'm glad I talked to you."

"The same to you too. We can talk more next time. Your holiday starts soon, right?

"Yeah."

"Then I'll see you and everyone soon. You best remember to tell me about your friend."

"I will."

"Alright then. Goodbye, Jake."

"Bye, Grandpa G."

I hung the phone. That was it. Maybe my last farewell to him.

My lip trembled. I was almost coughing to cry. I really wished I could thank him more. But I was still satisfied to have talked to him.

Then I heard the door open and close outside.

And walking into the living room was Tom.

"Hey. What's with that look? You screwed up homework or something?"

I swallowed in. Brought out the role as the annoying little brother.

"Shut up. It isn't any of your business."

"Whatever." He headed to the kitchen. "Ain't going to help you out. Need to finish a paper today."

"Fine by me. I'm off." I eyed him until I couldn't see him anymore. I turned and darted out the door, my mind already buzzing at the possibilities.

Tom's Yeerk didn't know was coming for it. But I did.

It'd be trapped. It'd have no way out of it. Wouldn't know how to get out of the sudden turn of events until it was backed into a corner with a Nazi knife. But I would. I have a head start at it.

An opportunity? Maybe. No. With Kelly's vision, it'd surely be one.

You're going to die, Yeerk.

* * *

Vickie: I decided to do a "Don't Miss" segment here. So yeah, surprised to see an update on this finished work huh? I thought it would be fair to keep true to the Animorphs book tradition with the "Don't Miss" part. Give you guys an early taste of what's to come.

That and I had wanted to post this after a number of reviews for the last chapter but hey, I was impatient. :/ If you guys still wanna review the last epilogue, go right ahead and thank you again (feedback is my elixir, slurp, slurp.).

Anyhow, as you can see, the very first book of the series, Alteramorphs, is the Conspiracy (31) but it's gonna be mostly different from the original one as shown in this part. You see a totally new event and yet some familiar pieces from the old book. Of course, that's not to say I'll redo every single book from then on – don't think I can handle so much brainstorming. Mainly between original books will be new stories I have in mind while only a few chosen original books will be redone with how they are affected by the alterations. Others will probably be background stories – basically, they've already been completed off-story regardless how similar or different they went – so we won't have them as whole books. So my series will be probably about 3:1 ratio for new stories : original Animorphs stories. Probably.

Additionally, not every single story I write will have a new _Talith_ morph. There are conditions that need to be played about: the fact that the Animorphs need to gather more animal DNAs for Kelly to use in order to create a hybrid made of 3 DNAs, that she needs a lot of time to brainstorm on just one – really, it wasn't that easy for me to think of the six _Taliths – _and that a _Talith_ is either a fighter, protector or support, or 2 out of 3 combined.

On the topic, if you guys like me to take on an Animorphs original story, PM me the title. But it has to be after #30 and also I will have to do it depending on the series chronologically (so like say if book 37 and I'm still at Alteramorphs book 4, which takes place after 34, that book will have to wait for a while).

There's just one tiny little problem for me on this first book. I kinda get the whole story but maybe cuz I've just skimmed it so I'm a little unsure what the exact plot is (or what the conspiracy really is, is it just Tom making every attempt to get back to a Yeerk Pool at the cost of Jake's folks?). Of course, whatever the conspiracy is, there'll be (spoiler) another conspiracy seeping underneath this story. What, I shall not say. :P Regardless if anyone can PM me with a detailed explanation about the story, it'd be helpful for me to understand it better. I'll still reread the story but yeah, it would help me a lot. Also, I'd also like feedback from you guys on that story. What you dislike or like about the Conspiracy. What I could avoid that the authors should have done differently (again depends on my direction since I have some ideas how to make this story about 75% different). Whatever would help me while rewriting this book. :)

Until then, cya in the next book!


End file.
